¿Eres tú?
by miel-tonks
Summary: ¿qué pasa cuando algo que creías cierto no lo es? Cuando sucede el ataque a Valle de Godric, los Potter sobreviven y Harry muere, ¿que sucede cuando quince años después, James se encuentra con un joven llamado William Johnson que se parece tanto a Harry?
1. Chapter 1

_Declaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de nuestra querida, adorada y modelo a seguir JK._

_Aclaración: Fic totalmente UA, es típica la historia que manejo, pero trataré de ponerle mi propio toque, espero que les guste. _

_Disfruten la lectura. _

*"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"

James Potter sonrió, había esperado más de media hora para poder ver, al menos de lejos (como siempre lo hacía) los negros cabellos alborotados y despeinados del joven e imposible adolescente, quien al contrario de él, se había sentado plácidamente en una gran roca. Lo observó con atención, deleitándose de sus rasgos tan Potter, de su sonrisa y su aparente vivacidad, de sus ojos que parecían tan antinaturales, de todo y de nada.

Entonces con cuidado, levantó su varita y murmuro un hechizó que lo camufló con el mismo ambiente y después se acercó un poco, lo suficiente como para notar el sutil sube y baja del pecho del muchacho, algo tan común como respirar parecía único y hermoso en el adolescente.

Lentamente se encontró perdido en sus recuerdos, todos ellos arrastrándolo a un pequeño bebé de ojos verdes y risa infantil, aquel que había sido su querido hijo, _que aún era su hijo_, pero que desgraciadamente había perdido.

Cerró los ojos, normalmente trataba de olvidar que su Harry ya no estaba a su lado, era doloroso el mero sentimiento que parecía engullir toda alegría de su alma dejándole sólo con una terrible añoranza del recuerdo, de los momentos donde él era otro James Potter, donde era joven y petulante y vivía en su propia burbuja de felicidad, donde creía que se podía comer el mundo, que él era el mundo.

Aquellos pensamientos ahora le hacían sonreír ¡Que infantil había sido en su juventud! Y que cruda y pesada había su realidad, su horrible realidad… aquella noche que al despertar sólo se encontró con la fría soledad de la verdad, con el fría y prematuro adiós de lo que más amo en su vida; había por fin aprendido que no importaba que tan grande te creyeras, la realidad era otra, la realidad se mofaba y burlaba de los sueños adolescentes.

Entonces sin poder evitarlo, de nuevo observó al muchacho que aun sentado en la piedra había sacado un pequeño libro que leía con verdadero interés, sonrió y se limpió con descuido la única y solitaria lagrima de su mejilla; sí Harry estuviese vivo, si Harry estuviese a su lado, si no hubiese muerto sería como aquel muchacho, la misma estatura, el mismo desordenado cabello, los mismo ojos, los mismos pómulos altos, la misma pequeña y chistosa nariz... por los hubiera no existían, eso era lo peor.

Encontrar a aquel muchacha había sido un una total jugarreta del destino, él no lo había buscado, (hace mucho que ignoraba aquel extraño sentimiento por querer encontrar a su Harry vivo, aun si lo tenía que buscar por debajo de las piedras) ni tampoco había hecho nada por remediarlo, se había quedado embobado observando la imagen del adolescente como si se tratase de una vieja película de su pasado y pudiese verse en sus años de juventud.

Todo había comenzado con una sencilla misión de reporte, había habido disturbios de algunos cuantos viejos magos borrachos en un pueblo muggle y James asignado a la misión, había viajado junto a un pequeña escolta; la misión, como no, no les llevo ni cinco minutos, unos cuantos arrestos y Obliviates y todo listo, habían acabado.

Después se vio arrastrado por sus compañeros a un restaurante local donde entre bromas y juegos terminó bebiendo un poco para después perderse observando por la ventana del pintoresco lugar… _llegado a esta parte James sonrió_, todo se volvía un poco borroso después, y no porque estuviese borracho (que no estaba) sino más bien, por las emociones que sintió en el momento en que sus ojos descubrieron por primera vez al joven adolescente que caminaba sonriendo por la calle.

Entonces él se había levantado y sin decir nada a sus compañeros había salido del lugar, al principio había pensado que se trataba de una ilusión, poco después, de algún extraño delirio, justo después, de una extraña coincidencia, al final había dejado de comparar o buscar un razón lógica por tamaña anomalía y lo había seguido sin saber qué hace o qué decir, después lo había observado cual depredador a su presa, _era imposible, pensaba_, aquel muchacho era imposible: su físico, su andar despreocupado… era imposible.

Pero la realidad estaba ante sus ojos, un adolescente idéntico a él pero con ojos de ella, de su Lily, casi como si fuese el mismito Harry… llegando a este punto, James no pudo hacer gran cosa, el simple hecho de que su mente tejiera por fin los hilos de todo aquel embrollo y llegara a la conclusión de que aquel adolescente tenía que ser Harry lo había vuelto totalmente loco.

Simplemente se había acercado al muchacho y zarandeándolo por los hombros había comenzado a murmurar el nombre de su difunto hijo sin cesar, los: ¡Harry! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Eres tú? ¡Merlín! Habían ocupado todo su hablar y cuando por fin se había recompuesto, el adolescente ya lo observaba como si estuviese loco y con fuerza trataba de separarse de su lado, James a quien la locura ya le había abandonado no hizo caso, solo lo observó así de cerca, así de suyo y se permitió sonreír y soñar con que todo eso era real y Harry por alguna razón milagrosa había sobrevivido al ataque y estaba frente a él, existente y tangible, entonces había comenzado a soñar y a suponer e imaginar lo que haría con su nueva feliz realidad, lo que haría con los sentimientos, lo que haría con…

Hasta que un golpe certero en la mejilla lo había vuelto a la realidad y regresado un poco de cordura, había soltado al adolescente en el acto y trastabillando se había alejado unos pasos de él.

"Yo no soy Harry". Había dicho el muchacho, alejándose también unos pasos "no los conozco de nada, no sé quién es. No entiendo de lo que habla así que aléjese y déjeme en paz porque entonces lo volveré a golpear" la sutil amenaza cayó como balde de agua fría sobre James y terminó por hacerlo entrar a la realidad, su mente se había aclarado y de nuevo se encontró observando el rostro iracundo del muchacho.

La realidad, esa que por fin había decidido llegar, le decía que era imposible, que su Harry estaba muerto y que los largos y horribles años de búsqueda y dolor que había sufrido tratando de encontrar al menos una pequeña esperanza estaban en su contra, pero su corazón, aquel que aún se aferraba a los sueños ilusos y a los recuerdos arraigados, le gritaba tamborileando en su pecho, que todo podría ser verdad, que alguien tan parecido a él pero con los ojos de ella no era ninguna coincidencia.

"Mire" dijo de nuevo, incapaz de soportar más la inspección del hombre, "yo no conozco a ningún Harry, mi nombre es William Johnson" la realidad de nuevo se hacía presente mientras James observaba al adolescente darse la vuelta y dejarlo solo y confundido.

Después de eso, James Potter solo se dedicó a suponer y a soñar con aquel muchacho, estaba claro que él no era su Harry, o al menos eso era lo que sabía, que era otro y que investigar más sobre él o siquiera, decirle a alguien más sobre su descubrimiento implicaba abrir viejas y dolorosas heridas que no valían la pena, al fin de cuentas, no era el único que había sufrido, estaba también Lily, cuya depresión había durado años y que aún no se curaba del todo, estaban los gemelos, sus hijos, que a veces parecían cansados de cargar con el peso del hermano muerto que nunca habían conocido, estaba Sirius, su padrino, quien después de la muerte de su bebé había madurado de golpe y estaba Remus, quien había no sólo cargado con sus penas, sino también con las de sus amigos, que parecían incapaces de valerse por ellos mismos.

No, decirle a alguien que había encontrado a un adolescente misteriosamente parecido a sí mismo, sería traer a colocación ilusiones que podrían terminar por romperse cuando la realidad les dejara en claro que Harry Potter ya estaba bien muerto y nadie, ni siquiera aquel azabache tan parecido a él, ocuparía su lugar.

No paso mucho, antes de que el mismo James Potter se diera por vencido y terminara regresando al pueblo para hacer una pequeña y escondida investigación que diera con los datos del adolescente, no paso mucho más antes de que se encontrara espiándolo, de lejos, camuflado o simplemente escondido tras los arbustos; observándole, alimentado sus propias rotas ilusiones, suponiendo mundos y realidades que no existían, guardando para sí el secreto.

Las risas femeninas lo sacaron de su ensoñación y negando observó a William quien ahora reía acaloradamente con una bonita pelirroja. James sonrió, descubrir que el muchacho estaba con una chica pelirroja no había sido ninguna sorpresa, era gratificante observarlo tan feliz y contento, sin embargo, sí había sido una tremenda sorpresa darse cuenta que ambos vivían juntos, cuando parecían apenas mayores de edad.

No sabía mucho de la vida William, no había querido indagar, pero inevitablemente se había enterado de algunas cosas: de su trabajo en un pequeño taller mecánico, de que tenía un hermano un año más grande que él que parecía hacerse cargo de todo y una hermana aún más chica que vivía en el casa que él compartía con la pelirroja… de que él solía sentarse en aquella roca y esperar a la llegada de la muchacha cada día.

—¿Tienes frio Lizzy?—aquella pregunta hizo que James observara el cielo que ahora estaba levemente oscuro, vio que la muchacha negaba y que se levantaba y sin ningún cuidado se sacudía el pantalón de mezclilla.

—Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, Aura estará ansiosa—dijo, Will también se levantó, James en cambio los observó tomarse de la mano y después de eso, desapareció.

Apareció sobre el descuidado jardín de su pequeña casa e hizo una nota mental para recordarse que debía cortarlo, entonces suspiró y sintiéndose de nuevo feliz, caminó por el caminito de piedras hasta llegar frente a la puerta de su casa, ni siquiera tuvo que tocar, la puerta se abrió en el acto.

—Hola James—saludo descuidadamente Sirius, quien con los brazos cruzados le observaba enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo vine a visitar a la familia, en especial a los chicos, apenas salieron ayer de clases pero ya estaba recibiendo varias amenazas de tu esposa por venir a pasar un momento en familia—descuidadamente sonrió—. ¿Y qué crees? Que llegó y Lily me dice que no sabe dónde estás, que hace cuestión de semanas simplemente desapareces sin dar explicaciones, ella cree que se trata de una misión, pero yo… ¿no tendrás una amante por allí? Porque si es así, Lily jamás te lo perdonara, ni yo tampoco, que quede claro—a pesar de que el comentario se había dicho con tal despreocupación y diversión, James pudo notar la sutil amenaza y seriedad en el mensaje de su amigo, se obligó a reír.

— Merlín, ¿Cómo crees? La única mujer que existe en mi vida es Lily, moriré, viviré y…

—Renaceré con ella—completó la frase Remus, quien se había asomado por sobre el hombro de Sirius y le sonreía con ánimos a James—tus promesas de amor no han cambiado nada desde que saliste de Hogwarts.

—Yo diría que siguen siendo igual de empalagosas—completo sarcásticamente Sirius.

—A mí me parecen lindas—dijo una tercera voz que no se dejó ver, pero que claramente estaba de tras de Remus—ahora ¿podrían quitarse y dejar pasar a mi marido? Merlín Sirius, no sé de qué me preocupó, contigo James tiene suficiente de esposa celosa—los aludidos se hicieron a un lado y James por fin observó a su esposa, está le sonrió.

—Yo sólo me preocupo por ti, Lily querida—añadió jocosamente Sirius, James le dio unas palmadas amigables a su hombro, antes de pasar y acercarse a su esposa, ambos se abrazaron. Cuando se soltaron ella se dio la vuelta.

—La comida estará lista en unos minutos, los niños están arriba, James.

—¿Y… dónde estabas?—cuestionó de nuevo Sirius, retomando el interrogatorio al que había sometido a su amigo, este se alzó de hombros.

—Una misión, nada de que preocupase, supongo.

—qué raro, hasta donde yo sé, tú no tienes ninguna misión desde que te encargaron aquello con los borrachos magos—aclaró Sirius, James frunció el ceño dispuesto a decirle de forma nada sutil que dejara de meterse en lo que no le incumbía, pero entonces resonaron pasos en las escaleras y pronto aparecieron sus dos hijos.

James sonrió de nuevo, ambos eran como dos gotas de agua, los mimos cabellos pelirrojos, los mismos ojos azules (que según Lily, era herencia de su padre) la misma respingona nariz, la misma estatura larguirucha… James no pudo evitar pensar en _él_, en aquel muchacho que parecía casi su clon, como si el único implicado para su creación hubiese sido él y no Lily, de quien solo tenía los bonitos ojos verdes que lo hacían todavía mucho más guapo; negó, los gemelos en cambio habían sacado más de ella, pero también los justo de él, es decir, eran la perfecta combinación de ambos padres.

—¡Papá!—gritó el primer gemelo quien descuidadamente se había quitado las gafas de montura cuadrada; James sonrió, la única manera de diferenciar físicamente a ambos gemelos era en eso, en los lentes, uno de ellos había heredado su horrible vista, el otro no.

—Hola chicos—dijo descuidadamente y de la misma manera, se acercó para besar la coronilla de primero, después se acercó al segundo pero este se apartó.

—¡Papá! Que ya tengo trece años, no puedes seguir dándome besos como si tuviera tres años—James rió, recordando su propia niñez con las mismas palabras dichas a su padre, sin embarco acarició el cabello del adolescente.

—Lo siento Zack, a veces olvido que ya has crecido.

—Pues deberías no hacerlo pa, el siguiente ciclo escolar seré capitán del equipo de Quidditch y debo ser tratado como…

—¡Oh por favor Zack! Yo pienso que Ron, tiene más posibilidades que tú, él lleva años en el equipo, tú, sólo uno—el gemelo arrugó el ceño.

—Pero soy el mejor…

—Y también el más petulante—aclaró el otro, James rió como hacía siempre que ambos gemelos comenzaban a pelear. Sirius se acercó al gemelo de gafas.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tim, pero Zack es tu hermano, deberías tratar de llevarte mejor con él.

—¡A comer!—gritó Lily desde la concina, la pelea que ambos niños habían tenido se esfumó con rapidez y los cinco hombres corrieron hacia la pelirroja Potter.

La cena había sido tranquila, rodeada de risas y juegos entre ellos, incluso un poco de pelea de comidas cuando Sirius terminó por obtener puré de patatas en su cabello; cuando todos terminaron, se encaminaron a la sala, y como parte del ritual por años seguido, Lily sacó el postre y todos comenzaron a degustar de la tarta de melaza.

—¿Y a donde fuiste hoy papá?—cuestionó el gemelo de gafas, James lo observó de repente serio, todos guardaron silencio.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? Todos parecen realmente curiosos por saberlo

—Ayer también te fuiste a la misma hora y sin decir nada, supongo que es simple curiosidad.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes, asuntos que definitivamente no incumben a ninguno de ustedes—aclaró divertido y sutilmente serio, lo del niño William, eso era sólo algo que él debía de saber, nadie más.

—A mí se me hace que lo que haces, es preparar una sorpresa a tu esposa ¿verdad?—cuestionó divertido Sirius, James sonrió.

—Esa sería una gran idea, pero mi Lily no necesita de sorpresas para saber que la amo, es más, cada día es una sorpresa a su lado—dijo y la pelirroja sonrió.

—Oh James—murmuró y acercándose a él, lo besó.

—¡Mamá!—vociferó Zack—eso es asqueroso.

—Merlín Zack, no uses ese vocabulario conmigo jovencito y menos ahora, que pronto llegaran tus calificaciones, lo menos que deberías hacerme es enojar—regañó, Zack perdió el color.

—Pero… no me fue mal—aclaró y entonces observó enojado a su hermano—el problema es que siempre me comparan con Timmy, que es un ratón de biblioteca con todas las letras, ¿saben que se hizo amigo de Granger? La niña pasa más tiempo pegada a un libro que respirando

—No seas grosero—intervino Lily.

—Pues a mí me parece muy bien que haga amistad con personas inteligentes y estudiosas—dijo Remus, saliendo a la defensa de su ahijado, quien parecía querer golpear a su hermano.

—¿Quién es esa tal Granger? ¿Alguna futura conquista?—cuestionó Sirius con un tono divertido, Timmy se puso rojo.

—Es sólo una amiga Sirius, se llama Hermione y está a punto de entrar a séptimo, tiene diecisiete—se apresuró a aclarar.

—¿Y qué importa que sea mayor? Yo una vez salí con una hermosa chica que me ganaba con ocho años, eso sí, muy desarrollada—Remus bufó y acercándose a su amigo, le golpeo ligeramente la coronilla.

—No deberías estar dándole ese tipo de consejos, no todas las mujeres que veas tienen que tener algo contigo, también pueden ser tus amigas.

—Claro Remus, por supuesto que pueden ser mis amigas… con derecho, eso está mejor—Zack que escuchaba divertido la pelea de sus tíos comenzó a reír descaradamente, Lily frunció el ceño, James simplemente sonrió.

—A veces me pregunto qué será de ti Sirius cuando estés tan viejo que ya ninguna chica te haga caso, te quedaras solo y entonces sí que sufrirás—dijo Lily, Sirius frunció el ceño.

—No, cuando yo sienta que este lo suficientemente viejo como para continuar con mi vida como hasta ahora, tomaré mi vieja escoba y me iré, tal vez a una playa exótica, tal vez al centro del Amazonas, no lo sé. Pero me iré a pasar mis años de vejez feliz conmigo mismo y mis fantasmas a los que por fin les haré frente.

—¡Eso se escucha genial! ¿Crees qué podría acompañarte?—cuestionó Timmy, a quien la naturaleza siempre le había gustado, Sirius sonrió.

—Con que seas tú y no tu gemelo, que tú eres más tranquilo.

— ¡Oye! Me están haciendo pensar que todos ustedes creen que yo soy un desastre—su gemelo alzó una ceja.

—¿Apenas te has dado cuenta Zacky?—cuestionó, él frunció el ceño.

—No es que seas un desastre amor, el problema es que te pareces demasiado a tu padre en su juventud…

—Quiero tomarme eso como un halago Lily, ¿puedo?—cuestionó James, ella asintió.

—Si eso te hace feliz amor—James sonrió y tomó la mano de su esposa.

Tal vez, en algún momento futuro cuando se sintiera lo suficientemente menos egoísta diría a alguien sobre el chico Johnson, ahora que observaba a su familia reír y divertirse entre ellos, no creía ser capaz de hacerlo, ¿para qué? La felicidad en su familia era casi perfecta, las viejas heridas ya habían cicatrizado.

_El asunto era en realidad mucho más difícil, el cuarto de su pequeño bebé había ardido en llamas, dejando sólo el polvo de los recuerdos felices, ni un cuerpo que sepultar, nada. Ese el problema, que era imposible que siquiera hubiese sobrevivido, no habían posibilidades, ni una sola. _

*"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"*"*"**"**"*"*"*"**"**"

William se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el viejo sillón que rechino con fuerza, Lizzy rió.

—Deberías tener más cuidado Will, alguno de estos días se saldrá un resorte y tú saldrás muy mal parado—el aludido sonrió y descuidadamente le quitó el control remoto a su hermana, quien sentada a su lado no se hacía por aludida e impaciente veía un programa de chismes.

—¡Oye!—vociferó la niña y sus rulos rubios bailaron sin discreción cuando el azabache apagó el aparatejo—estoy viendo la televisión.

—Y yo acabo de llegar, pero parece que ni siquiera me has notado, Aura—ella sonrió.

—Tú no eres Bratt Pitt, hermano, lo siento—el bufó.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso, te saldrán arrugas—cuando vio que su hermano estaba dispuesto a comenzar a reñirla, soltó una carcajada y se abalanzó sobre él, lo abrazó con fuerza—, lo siento, ¿vale? Pero es que es muy divertido tomarte el pelo—él besó sus enmarañados rulos.

—Si fueses cualquier otra persona jamás te lo perdonaría.

—Ya lo sé, pero dime ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

—Bastante bien Aura, como siempre, ¿y a ti? ¿Sabes dónde se metió Matt? hace días que no lo veo.

—¡Hoy fue a comprar a la tienda!—vociferó Lizzy, su voz se dejó venir desde la cocina, Harry observó la ligera pared de papel que separaba la pequeña sala de la aún más pequeña cocina.

—¿Y qué te dijo?—Lizzy se dejó ver, sonrió.

—¿Aura, podrías venir a ayudarme?—la niña se levantó sonriendo, entonces la pelirroja observó a Harry, sus ojos castaños brillaron—no dijo gran cosa… ¿podrías ayudarme a pelar las patatas nena? Gracias… Como te decía, no me dijo nada, parece que tiene una nueva conquista, compró algo de comida chatarra y una caja de chocolates.

—No sé por qué no me extraña, ¿Quién crees que sea su presa está vez?—ella rodó los ojos.

—Alguna estúpida y rica hija de empresario, supongo, todas ellas son muy ingenuas—Will sonrió—sería bueno que tú también me ayudaras Will, puedes acomodar la mesa—su novio se levantó perezosamente.

—Lo que usted ordene mi señora—ella sonrió y volvió a entrar a la cocina.

****"*

—A veces pienso que si tú no me hubieses conocido, serías igual que tu hermano—aclaró la pelirroja, el aludido enarco una ceja.

—¿Por qué?—ella se alzó de hombros, compartió una sonrisa con la rubia.

—Porque eres guapo y caballeroso, como un príncipe azul—dijo su hermana en cambio, el aludido se puso rojo.

—No deberías…—murmuró, Lizzy acaricio su mano.

—Ella sólo te está tomando el pelo, sabes cómo le gusta hacerlo, aunque estoy de acuerdo con ella, eres mi príncipe azul—Harry sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente como para besar el cuello de la pelirroja, la rubia hizo una mueca de asco.

—Si sólo soy el tuyo amor, no me importa—la rubia frunció el ceño cuando ambos comenzaron a besarse, dejo sus cubiertos en la mesa.

—¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso? estoy comiendo—ambos se separaron sonriendo, ella volvió a tomar su tenedor—pronto será mi cumpleaños—dijo bruscamente, William sonrió.

—Ya lo sé, ¿has pensado en lo que quieres?—ella se alzó de hombros.

—Ustedes estarán trabajando, tal vez podríamos pasar por Lizzy a su trabajo, después me gustaría ir a tomar un helado—William frunció el ceño.

—¿Sólo eso?—cuestionó, ella asintió.

—Sólo quiero estar con ustedes—él suspiró.

—Supongo que entonces debo buscar a Matt, tal vez quiera venir…

—Dile de mí parte que si quiere hacerlo, no traiga a ninguna de sus gatitas—Lizzy que en ese momento tomaba agua, se atraganto con brusquedad, el azabache le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda preocupado, ella se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

—¿Gatitas?—la rubia asintió.

—Ha tenido tantas y es tan difícil saberse el nombre de cada una de ellas… en fin, en un principio las llamábamos a todas Minerva, ¿verdad Will?—él asintió divertido.

—Lo que resulta irónico, tomando en cuenta que Minerva es la diosa de la sabiduría y… en fin, fue divertido—

—¿Y cómo es qué yo no me di cuenta?—cuestionó Lizzy.

—Supongo que estabas lo suficientemente embobada por William en ese momento como para notar cualquier otra cosa—la aludida se ruborizo, la rubia rodó los ojos—como iba diciendo, llamábamos a todas Minerva, pero algunas no reaccionaron muy bien y otras dejaron de hablarnos, no es que nos molestara, pero bueno, con el tiempo dejamos de involucrarnos con ellas y pasaron a ser Gatitas, sólo para nosotros.

—Concretamente, solo es para fastidiar a Matt—aclaró Will, Lizzy sonrió.

*"*"*"**"*"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"

Sirius observó con atención a James quien tomaba despreocupadamente. Era ya la media noche y ambos amigos se habían quedado solos, pero ninguno parecía querer dejar al otro.

—Escuché que te ofrecieron trabajo en Hogwarts—murmuró James, el aludido sonrió.

—Como maestro en DCAO, desde que Remus dejo el trabajo, ningún maestro ha sido lo suficientemente bueno y… tú sabes todo lo que se avecina James, Dumbledore quiere que los niños estén bien preparados—el aludido frunció el ceño.

—¿Aceptaras, entonces?

—Aun lo estoy pensando, es una apuesta arriesgada de todos modos, renunciar a mi papel en el ministerio puede restar puntos a la orden del Fenix—el azabache suspiró.

—A veces siento que jamás lograremos salir de toda está gran mierda—Sirius se alzó de hombros.

—Así son las cosas, o dime tú, ¿hubieses imaginado que él estuviese aún vivo?

—No está vivo—rugió James.

—pero tampoco está muerto, y nadie más que unas pocas personas lo sabemos, tenemos un gran deber encima—James tomó con fuerza de la copa.

—Lo mataré—Sirius cuadró los hombros.

—Sólo no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos, si un día nos encontramos con él, yo mismo te ayudare a matarlo, por ahora no hay mucho que hacer—él rugió.

—El problema es que ya me destruyo la vida una vez, no dejaré que lo haga de nuevo y si para eso tengo que morir, que así sea—Sirius lo observó con fuerza.

—Se avecina una guerra James, una guerra que nadie predice pero que sin embargo, está allí, formándose en las sombras, las nuevas generaciones no conocen los horrores que se vienen, pero de alguna u otra forma han sufrido las consecuencias, debemos mantener la cabeza fría si queremos servir en algo y no morir a la primera oportunidad—James sonrió.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tal maduro?

—No lo sé—contestó el otro, aunque la respuesta dio a entender todo lo contrario y James lo sintió; Sirius había madurado de golpe cuando se había hecho evidente que Harry jamás regresaría, y es que Black había visto en su hijo, también un hijo, un hijo que nunca tendría, y no, no le molestaba a James, más bien encontraba reconfortante saber que alguien daría su vida por su hijo si fuese necesario.

—Él cumpliría diecisiete años pronto—murmuró, Sirius se tensó, el día treinta y uno del julio su ahijado tendría la mayoría de edad, soltó un suspiró.

—¿Qué harás?

—No lo he hablado con Lily, supongo que nos quedaremos aquí, en casa—él se restregó con fuerza la cara con ambas manos— ¿y tú? ¿Volverás a irte en motocicleta y no te veré toda una semana?

—Tal vez, ¿Qué pasara con los niños?—cuestionó.

—No lo sé, supongo que volverán a irse con Remus—Sirius suspiro.

—Quisiera dejarlo ir—aclaró, James lo observó con atención—es lo mejor, pero no puedo y muy dentro de mí, tampoco quiero.

—Yo creí… pensé que después de todo este tiempo podría dolerme menos, pero es imposible, simplemente no puedo dejar de sentirme hundido y herido cada vez que se acerca el cumpleaños de Harry o el aniversario de su muerte.

—No busques explicaciones, no las hay, Harry era tu hijo, tu primogénito… y fue arrancado de nuestras vidas de la manera más cruel, no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse ni nosotros de protegerlo-

—Yo si la tuve—aclaró pesadamente James.

—No, no la tuviste, deja de culparte por eso.

James observó con atención a su amigo, sonrió a pesar de sentirse tan roto.

—A veces me siento realmente culpable, pero no por aquel día, sino por los errores antes de eso, ¿recuerdas que solía rogarte para que lo cuidaras y yo pudiera escaparme unas horas con Lily? Lo amaba, pero solo teníamos diecinueve años cuando él nació, éramos unos niños…

Sirius observó con atención la foto que descansaba sobre la chimenea, el marco desgatado por el uso había comenzado a oxidarse pero la fotografía donde un pequeño bebé reía a carcajadas se mantenía intacta, las palabras de su amigo sonaron en su mente como una vieja melodía.

*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"

Lizzy se abrazó al pecho desnudo de William, este acarició con pereza su cabello, ella lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Qué tienes?.

—No hemos pagado el mes de renta…—el aludido besó su cabeza.

—Mañana me pagan, te daré el dinero y tú dispondrás de él como quieras—ella sonrió—no te preocupes por nimiedades amor, estamos bien.

—Es sólo que…—negó cansada—a veces pienso que la vida ha sido muy injusta con nosotros—el aludido frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué si es así? Lizzy, la vida es así, es lo que nos tocó, debemos estar unidos.

—Ya lo sé—murmuró, entonces levantó un poco la cabeza y los ojos de ambos se conectaron—lo más importante es estar a tú lado—el asintió.

—¿Sabes lo que quiere Aura?—ella frunció el ceño por la pregunta dicha de repente, entonces pareció comprenderla y asintió.

—Sé que está muy emocionada por un libro que acaba de salir—él suspiró.

—Se lo compraremos, hablare con Matt, a estas alturas ya debe tener a la chica comiendo su mano—ella frunció el ceño.

— Me sorprende que te tomes tan bien el peculiar hobby de tu hermano.

—Uno termina acostumbrándose, Matt siempre ha tenido un don con las mujeres, aunque ninguna le llame realmente la atención—la pelirroja negó.

—supongo que ellas también tienen la culpa, cualquiera se daría cuenta que el chico nada más quiere divertirse con ellas y sacar algo de dinero— Harry asintió sonriendo.

A veces de verdad pensaba que Matt estaba mal, su peculiar forma de vida era sorprendente, trabajaba también en un taller mecánico, pero la mayoría del tiempo se dedicaba a conquistar a mujeres con dinero y bonitas, _las mejores_, según él, _saben de lo qué hablan y a veces se vuelven extremadamente aburridas, pero cuidan mucho más de su cuerpo y siempre parecen muñecas de porcelana_, le había dio una vez, cuando él le había cuestionado de su vida.

No, nunca le había realmente reprochado, Matt había sido, desde la muerte de su padre hace ya unos años, el que se había encargado de ambos, de Aura y de él mismo, y sabía que no había sido nada fácil, en especial tomando en cuenta su forma tan peculiar y libertina de vivir la vida.

_*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*_

Aclaración: por si alguno no lo descubrió: Will=Harry y Lizzy=Ginny

En fin, apenas terminando en fic de "Una semana" y ya me embarco en una nueva aventura, quiero saber que les pareció. ¿Es buena, mala, súper mala o horripilante? Comentarios y consejos serán bien recibidos.

En resumen la historia se ira desenvolviendo poco a poco, ¿el cómo Harry sobrevivió? ¿Qué paso la noche que atacó Voldemort a los Potter? ¿Cómo es que Ginny está con él?, serán contestados con forme la historia vaya avanzando.

¿Qué más? Creo que ya es todo. Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí dándole una oportunidad al fic, no se arrepentirán.


	2. Chapter 2

Disfruten la lectura.

*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*"***"*"

—_Potter—su apellido se escuchó como una blasfemia, él, el hombre que le observaba no necesito gritar, no necesito demostrar cuanto odiaba aquel apellido, el susurro bajo como agua de lluvia corriendo en un caudal fue suficiente para demostrar su aversión, lloriqueo sintiendo las lagrimas saladas correr por sus mejillas, risas burlescas llenaron sus oídos pero el hombre que estaba frente a él con la varita en alto, listo para matarle pareció realmente enojado—¿dónde quedo la valía Potter en ti niño? No deberías llorar, morirás por supuesto, ¿no es mejor hacerlo como un hombre?—la voz como susurro en la penumbra le inundo, dejándole asfixiado por la palabra "morirás" que sonó amargo y doloroso en su cabeza, tan joven, era tan joven ¿por qué tendría que morir así? _

_Le dolían los brazos y las piernas, las cuerdas que le mantenían fuertemente amarrado cortaban su circulación y el corte en su antebrazo ardía con énfasis, apretó con fuerza los dientes, se sintió sucio, realmente sucio al tomar por fin conciencia de que su sangre había servido para revivirle a él. _

_Y entonces lo sintió, la uña descarnada y sucia inicio un lento peregrinar por su mejilla y Zack desesperado se pegó más a la tumba, temía por su vida y le asqueaba incluso sentir aquel leve toque. _

—_No es tú culpa que tengas que morir, claro que no. Tú no me has hecho ningún mal niño, pero desgraciadamente eres un Potter, como tú querido difunto hermano Harry Potter—el nombre sonó a blasfemia—como tu padre también, eres uno de ellos—susurró, Zack contuvo la respiración cuando Voldemort separándose de él, levantó su varita. _

_De modo que así sería su muerte, pensó, de modo que moriría por haber nacido Potter, por ser hermano del niño que a su año de edad había hecho que Voldemort perdiera todo su poder, y así sin proponérselo le odió, no quiso pero el sentimiento lo inundo, Harry Potter aun muerto parecía traer más fatalidades a su familia que durante su efímera vida. _

_Entonces sintió que las cuerdas desaparecían y cayó en un secó quejido, sin levantarse, sin moverse, Voldemort lo había liberado y el sentimiento de libertad y bienestar le inundo, cerró los ojos. _

—_Queridos amigos—Zack supo que Voldemort no hablaba ya con él—la sangre de la persona que me convirtió en algo apenas vivo corre por mis venas, me siento fuerte, más fuerte que nunca porque la sangre del hermano del enemigo me ha devuelto de nuevo a la gloria—suspiró—que la muerte y tortura de este muchacho sea el inicio de mi ascenso al poder… ¡crucio!—fue en ese momento en el que Zack por fin conoció el verdadero dolor y deseó morir, gritó desgarrando sus pulmones, nada le importaba ya, quería perecer, dejar de existir para dejar de sufrir, habían dejado de importar ya las risas burlonas porque el dolor quemaba su interior llegando hasta sus entrañas. Entonces la maldición desapareció y el joven Potter apenas y tuvo tiempo de exhalar con fuerza el aire en un intento desesperado por oxigenar sus pulmones—¡Crucio!—esta vez no gritó, su cara quedo el rictus de una dolorosa mueca, la boca abierta sin ya poder emitir nada. _

…_Moriría…_

—¡Zack!—un grito que pareció realmente lejano le inundo y entonces despertó respirando con fuerza, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla—¡tienes que tranquilizarte Zack! ¡Se trata de un sueño, no es real!—el niño apenas y pudo enfocar con su vista nublada por las lágrimas, la cara preocupada de su hermano, se sintió asfixiado y desesperado se levantó, todo dio vueltas antes de que él corriera al baño y sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, vomitara estruendosamente.

—¡Zack!—vociferó su hermano acercándose—llamaré a papá y mamá, no te preocupes.

—¡No lo hagas!—clamó el niño levantándose al fin, se acercó al lavabo y abriendo la llave comenzó a tomar agua para después escupirla—¡No los llames, no los preocupes!—se levantó y tembloroso comenzó a caminar hacía su cama, su hermano se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar.

—Pero Zacky…

—No Tim—lo cortó, se recostó en su cama—a sido sólo una pesadilla, no es la primera vez que me pasa desde que…—no pudo terminar la frase, las imágenes mentales inundaron su cabeza, el dolor, el deseo de morir, las risas burlonas, el odio.

—le juraste a mamá que ya estaba bien, ella te hizo prometer que en cuanto volvieras a soñar algo así le dijeras, somos una familia, parece que has olvidado eso—Zack observó a su hermano, con descuido suspiró.

—ella sufre—murmuró, Tim se acercó sentándose en la orilla de la cama—sufrió mucho, se culpa igual que papá, no quiero preocuparles más—

—todos lo hacemos Zacky, todos nos preocupamos por ti—susurró antes de evaluarle con la mirada —¿te sientes bien?—cuestionó bruscamente.

—estaré bien—su hermano negó, entonces se quitó las ladeadas gafas y con pereza comenzó a limpiarlas.

— ¿quieres hablar sobre ello?—Zack lo observó con atención, no quería hacerlo, pero comprendía que a veces la única forma de aligerar la pesada carga era platicar sobre ello con alguien.

— no se trata de nada nuevo—susurró, entonces se revolvió en cabello mojado—Duele—se alzó de hombros—es como un dolor fantasma que nunca se va y que parece recordarme que mi vida ya colgó de un hilo… No me gusta recordar, ese es el problema, lo que quiero es olvidar aquella noche en el cementerio. Olvidarle a él y todo lo que me dijo—Tim trató de sonreír antes de obsérvale.

—No deberías dejar que te afecte lo que te dijo—

—no es tan fácil—se alzó despreocupado de hombros—pensé que de verdad iba a morir—se calló incapaz de decir nada más, Tim tampoco dijo nada.

—él ya no te podrá hacer daño…

—hasta tú mismo sabes que eso no es cierto—lo cortó Zack, sin pretenderlo tembló, y sudoroso termino por recostarse—estoy cansado—el sutil "déjame solo" vasto para que su gemelo se levantara de la cama y sin decir nada, se trasladara a la cama vecina.

Zack lanzó un suspiro, el miedo se había anidado en su corazón, así era, le temía a Voldemort más que a ningún otro, no era valiente y en momentos así, cuando lograba despertar de una de sus pesadillas era cuando se daba cuenta que jamás volvería a ser el mismo juguetón y rebelde Zack Potter.

_Todo era una obra de teatro._

Cuando Zack apenas abrió los ojos sintiéndose más cansado que relajado por el sueño, que tenia todo menos descanso y que parecía más bien el mar con su marea alta y desembocada que a veces lo arrastraba hasta el fondo del mar y otras tantas lo envolvía en sus enormes olas; se descubrió muy cansado y suspirando se fregó los ojos con fuerza, entonces se sentó y con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana pudo observar con atención lo sucio que se encontraba su parte del cuarto, mientras la otra como antinatural mantenía un elegante arregló, _ni tan sucio, ni tan limpio, _normal. sus ojos viajaron a la cama vecina y la encontró totalmente sola, entonces por fin terminó levantándose y sus músculos rugieron de dolor.

Cuando por fin salió de su cuarto (ya cambiado) y comenzó a bajar las escaleras escuchó con a regocijo las risas de su madre que inundaban la cocina. Camino con más prisa y cuando entro a la familiar cocina fue recibido por la mirada preocupada de Lily.

—Zack, querido, Tim nos dijo que no te sentías bien—se acercó y con cuidado puso su mano en su frente en un gesto maternal que hizo que el niño se sintiera mucho mejor, protegido.

—tienes un poco de fiebre—murmuró—¿Por qué no nos llamaste anoche?—

—porque es sólo fiebre mamá, no me moriré ni nada de eso—aclaró en un tono juguetón, James rió.

—Los Potter somos así Lily, huesos duros de roer—la pelirroja frunció el ceño cuando el muchacho tembló, farfullo y tomándole por el hombro lo obligó a sentarse en la silla más cercana.

— Algo que sin duda alguna trae más cosas malas que buenas—masculló—debiste llamarme Zack, ahora hasta estas temblando—negó—te daré un poco de poción para la fiebre—entonces comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones y lacenas de la cocina. Cuando encontró el frasco se acercó al niño.

—tómatelo todo—le ordenó para después sonreír y acariciarle el cabello.

—¿crees que hoy podríamos jugar Quiddich papá?—cuestionó Tim, que sonriendo observaba a su hermano hacer muecas sin atreverse al tomarse la poción, James que también le observaba sonrió.

—¿Ustedes quieren?—los dos gemelos asintieron.

—nada de eso—cortó la emoción Lily, los tres hombres le observaron molestos—Zack no puede salir al aire libre en sus condiciones, lo mejor será que se quede dentro todo el día… ¡Merlín James! Volar en escoba…

—¡Pero mamá!—vociferó el chico—no puedes mantener aquí como un prisionero…

—además, no puedes obligarnos a quedarnos aquí por culpa de Zack, ¡Papá y yo estamos bien!—ella acalló a ambos niños con la mirada.

—aquí podrán hacer muchas cosas chicos—aclaró—mientras tanto James podara el césped, ¿verdad cariño?—el aludido refunfuño.

—sí, por supuesto. No se preocupen chicos, jugaremos otro día—murmuró, Lily sonrió cuando los tres Potter emitieron gruñidos.

—Por cierto amor, Sirius dijo que vendría hoy en la tarde, quiere hablar contigo—el aludido perdió el color.

—¿en la tarde?—su esposa asintió, entonces frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay algún problema?—

—no, por supuesto que no—murmuró el patriarca Potter, pero muy dentro de sí, enojado se sentía enjaulado. Sirius había hecho esa estrategia desde su visita aquella tarde en la que lo había recibido en la puerta, (y de eso ya hacía cuatro días) el idiota había encontrado todo tipo de excusas para sacarle la razón de sus continuos viajes a ningún lugar en especial y para no dejarle ir y James comenzaba a desesperarse. Al fin parecía darse cuenta de lo mucho que el William comenzaba a significar para él… sí, ese era el problema, que el muchacho comenzaba representar las ilusiones que siempre había querido que fuesen reales. Negó, era difícil admitirlo, pero ya era incapaz de ignorarlo: William Johnson se había convertido en la necedad de su vida y cual egocéntrico quería guardar el secreto para sí mismo.

Entonces fue cuando comprendió, que no importaba que pasase con Sirius, vería a William al menos unos segundos, los suficientes como para saberle vivo y real.

"¨"¨¨"¨"¨¨"¨"¨¨"¨"¨¨"¨"¨¨"¨"¨¨"

Matt observó a su hermana salir por la puerta principal de la escuela, su cabello rubio lo llevaba en una elegante coleta y traía puesto un vestido primaveral; se acercó a pasos decididos hasta quedar justo frente a ella, quien al verlo chilló contenta antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

—¡Matt!—vociferó aun colgada de sus hombros, él sonrió.

—nena, felicidades, te dejo de ver solo unas semanas y parece que se vuelven años, estas hermosa—ella sonrió y entonces por fin se separó de él.

—gracias, ¿William te buscó?—cuestionó curiosa, él la observó incrédulo—¿Qué? ¿de verdad piensas que me voy a creer algo como que tú solito viniste? Nunca te has acordado de ninguno de mis cumpleaños, no veo que diferencia haya en este—le reprochó.

—vale, soy malo para recordar fechas ¿qué quieres que te diga?—cuestionó—me atrapaste, Will me buscó—ella sonrió.

—¿y dónde está él?—cuestionó, su hermano se hizo a un lado y el azabache apareció unos metros detrás de ellos, Aura volvió a chillar y corrió hacía su otro hermano, lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡felicidades hermanita!—vociferó, ella rió divertida.

—Gracias por traer al zopenco—murmuró en el odio del azabache, el también rió.

—supuse que te haría falta—le susurró, Matt quien ya se había acercado lo suficiente a ambos hermanos, palmeó el hombro del mayor.

—es de mala educación secretearse frente a los mayores niños—

—Dios Matt, ¿acaso tú nos estas hablando sobre la educación?—cuestionó estupefacto el chico, él bufó.

—y luego me reclaman de que me voy, cuando estoy con ustedes me siento un idiota total—ella sonrió.

—y a todo esto ¿dónde has estado?—cuestionó, él se alzó de hombros y comenzó a caminar por la calle.

—por allí, supongo.

—¿nueva Gatita?— él se carcajeo.

—sí, por supuesto.

—¿quién es ahora?—cuestionó el azabache, Matt frunció el ceño.

—se llama Marietta—aclaró—hija de un rico empresario, además de excelente parlanchina—su hermano lució sorprendido.

—aun me sorprende que todas caigan tan fácil en tus redes—él se alzó de hombros y sonrió revolviéndose los rulos rubios.

—supongo que mi belleza arrolladora las atrae, además de que todas piensan que pueden corregir al chico malo y abrumado, claro que eso es imposible, yo no estoy descompuesto—aclaró, sus hermano rieron divertidos.

—sólo estas un poco chueco Matt, pero en fin, _árbol que nace torcido jamás su tronco endereza— _el aludido rodó los ojos a lo dicho por su hermano, entonces pateó con fuerza una piedra.

—no sé por qué me empeño en decir algo, ustedes tergiversan todo lo que sale de mi boca, a veces de verdad pienso que Aura pasa mucho tiempo contigo William que eres tozudo y sarcástico y con Elizabeth que es aguerrida y fiera.—aclaró—hablando de eso, ¿cómo esta la tierna Lizzy?—el sarcasmo fue total en su voz, Will sonrió.

—realmente bien—contestó.

—¿y cómo esta lo de ustedes? Yo sé que se aman y todo eso, Dios, que prácticamente dejaste una vida salvaje y desenfrenada como la mía por ella, quien además hace que todas tus hormonas revoluciones —Aura rió al notar el sonrojo de su hermano.

—tienes razón, esos dos pasan besándose y tocándose como pulpos todos día—.

—¡Will! Deberías tener más cuidado, mi hermanita es demasiado pequeña como para quedar traumada—el aludido no dijo nada, las risas de sus hermanos le traspasaban los nervios.

—¿podrían dejar de avergonzarme? Lo mio con Lizzy esta genial si es lo que quieres saber Matt—entonces se acercó a sus hermanos—¿les digo un secreto?—ambos asintieron, el azabache se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta—yo… estoy pensando en pedirle que se case conmigo—el primero en reaccionar fue Matt, quien se agarró la garganta y comenzó a hacer ruidos estrangulados, en cambio Aura se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano.

—¡Estoy tan feliz!—chilló apenas conteniendo el tonito histérico—¡y ella también lo estará! ¿pero qué estas esperando?—cuestionó, él rodó los ojos.

—Aun hay detalles que afinar nena, no quiero que todo resulte simple y sin chiste —su hermana volvió a chillar y Matt por fin dejo de hacer su teatro, entonces golpeo juguetonamente el hombro de su hermano.

—no puedo creer que te vayas a echar la soga al cuello y menos creo que sea con tamaña fiera—él sonrió.

—yo creo que lo que hará será grandioso, ambos se aman, lo sé, que se casen será lo mejor—aclaró la rubia, él suspiró.

—sólo, no te olvides de mantenerme al tanto ¿vale? Prometo no desaparecer tanto de ahora en adelante—el azabache asintió.

—supongo que está bien—dijo reanudando la caminata, por un momento nadie dijo nada.

—no puedo creer que vayas a hacerme cuñado de ella—aclaró, Aura le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente.

—ya no lo molestes, Lizzy es perfecta y tú lo sabes, a veces pienso que si tuviese una hermana definitivamente sería para ti—él fingió un escalofrió.

—seguramente no, a ella la quiero mucho pero sólo como una pequeña y molesta hermana, aun así, me alegro en serio Will—el aludido asintió contento y entonces apresuro el paso, sus hermanos asintiendo le siguieron, de seguro Lizzy ya los esperaba a fuera de su trabajo.

"**"*"**"*"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"

James se secó el sudor que comenzaba a formarse en la frente y sin ningún reparo abandono las tijeras que sostenía (con las que había estado cortando el césped) descuidadamente en el piso. Sirius que tomaba zumo de limón sentado en las escaleras de la puerta le observó burlón.

—¿te has rendido jardinero nivel experto?—cuestionó, observando con descaro las extrañas figuras mal cortadas y diseñadas que ahora eran los arbusto, el aludido bufó antes de dejarse caer a su lado y tomar el vaso de zumo que Black le ofrecía.

—No deberías decir nada—dijo enojado—cualquiera esperaría que como buen amigo me ayudaras—

—te dije que usáramos magia…

—y yo te recordé que la última vez que lo hicimos esto pareció un desierto y tú terminaste sin oreja—Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—esos son buenos tiempos James—acordó—fue divertido ¿o me lo negaras?—el aludido sonrió.

—No, claro que no—ahora él fue quien observó con el ceño fruncido su trabajo—Lily me va a matar…

—¡No! ¿cómo crees? A ella le encantara tu arte tan abstracta. Pero cambiemos de tema—dijo bruscamente—Lily me dijo que Zack estaba enfermo, ¿Cómo está?—James rodó los ojos.

—llevas mas de dos horas aquí y no has entrado a verle… vale extremista, no voy a desaparecer ni nada de eso.

—no me asegures eso, que no te creo—murmuró Sirius—además aquí se está bastante a gusto y Zack no puede salir de casa.

—está bien—dijo por fin James—sólo a sido un poco de fiebre—Black asintió.

—entonces mañana ya estará mejor…—James asintió.

—Sí, por supuesto, sólo está un tanto enojado porque Lily no lo ha dejado salir a volar en escoba—Sirius rió.

—típico de tu mujer—acordó—preocuparse hasta el extremo con tus hijos—James asintió y por unos minutos nadie dijo nada, hasta que el azabache, observando su reloj se levantó bruscamente.

—tengo que irme—murmuró, Sirius lo observó con brusquedad.

—¿a dónde vas?—cuestionó curioso, James negó.

—es una sorpresa—Sirius curioso se levantó.

—¿para quién?

—parra ti—dijo James sonriendo.

—entonces has arruinado la sorpresa—James rió y descuidadamente se alzó de hombros.

—finge que no te he dicho nada…—Sirius lo observó con atención, James tomó con fuerza su varita, si era necesario lo hechizaría, pero para su sorpresa Black se alzó de hombros y descuidadamente sonrió.

—si así lo quieres—aclaró antes de darse la vuelta—veré a los chicos antes de irme—James lo observó entrar a su casa, sorprendido dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo. Jamás imagino que sería tan fácil deshacerse de su amigo. Entonces sonriendo observó de nuevo su reloj, si se daba prisa tal vez podría verlo… Entonces tomó una bocanada de aire y cerrando los ojos se concentró en la imagen menta del parque.

Sin embargo, cuando la familiar sensación de la desaparición hormigueo en sus brazos lo sintió, alguien se había adherido con fuerza a su codo, no pudo hacer mucho. Abrió los ojos y la cabellera inconfundible de su amigo apareció en un borrón.

Un segundo después ambos hombres habían desaparecido.

*"*"**"*"*"**"**"*"*"**"**"*"**"*"*

Lizzy observó con culpabilidad a los Johnson, la coleta alta y el uniforme la hacían ver aun más sosa, pero no podía hacer nada, negó cuando Will acercándose estiro ambos brazos pero se dejo abrazar y ella misma escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su novio, él entonces se separó de ella y preocupado la observó.

—¿te pasa al…?—no pudo terminar, Matt lo había hecho a un lado y sonriendo travieso había apretado a la menuda pelirroja en un gran abrazo.

—¡Elizabeth!—vociferó, ella no lo pudo evitar, rió cuando este la soltó.

—Hola Matt.

—¿no podrías al menos fingir más felicidad? Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme—la pelirroja alzó la ceja izquierda.

—¿cómo crees eso?—dijo sarcástica—tú presencia me alegra el día…—él se carcajeó.

—no lo digas tan fuerte nena, William puede escucharlo y saber que muy dentro de ti me amas—el aludido bufó.

—eres un idiota Matt—murmuró el aludido, él rodó los ojos.

—Tú novio es un poquito celoso, ¿verdad Lizzy?—

—sólo porque me ama Matt, no creo que tú nunca hayas sentido eso por una chica y…—el aludido había comenzado a hacer mímica con su mano, ella lo golpeó—¡Pareces un niño, zopenco!—él sonrió.

—vale, acabo de descubrir que extrañaba tus gritos mamá—murmuró con rudeza, ella abrió la boca para replicar pero Aura había aventado hacía un lado a su hermano y fulminándolo con la mirada le apuntó con el dedo.

—¡Dios Matt, ya deja de molestarla! Ni siquiera a podido felicitarme y yo soy la del cumpleaños, su hermano sonrió mientras que Lizzy negando se acercaba a la rubia y la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Feliz cumpleaños nena—murmuró—tener trece años es muy importante…

—eso me lo dices cada año Lizz—dijo la niña divertida, la pelirroja acarició uno de sus rulos antes de separarse sonriendo.

—es que cada año es importante nena, no lo olvides—la aludida rió y separándose totalmente de ella la observó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿por qué no te has cambiado?—la aludida suspiró cansina antes de observarle culpable

—yo…—negó y metiendo la mano en la bosa del delantal del uniforme sacó una caja pequeña y alargada— feliz cumpleaños Aura, el regalo es de Will y mio—la niña frunció el ceño antes de tomar la caja entre sus manos.

—les había dicho que no quería nada—rezongó pero la genuina sonrisa en su cara demostró que la afirmación no era del todo real.

—No te pedimos permiso —aclaró Will y pasándole una mano por el cabello sonrió—es tú cumpleaños y mereces un regalo nena—ella rió y con cuidado comenzó a quitar el papel de estrellas con el que estaba envuelto, cuando terminó sostuvo con ojos grandes y emocionados un pequeño librito azul.

—¿cómo…?—no pudo continuar por la emoción.

—te conocemos nena—dijo Lizzy.

—le hemos puesto una dedicatoria—acotó Will, ella se apresuró a abrir el libro y leyó con éxtasis la primera hoja, entonces chillando abrazó a William con fuerza, Matt cruzado de brazos bufó cuando la rubia soltando al azabache corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja.

—¿Para mí no hay nada?—cuestionó abriendo los brazos, Aura rió acalorada, sus brazos aferraban con fuerza el librito—yo también te compré algo—murmuró—sólo que lo he olvidado—aclaró rascándose la cabeza , su hermana sonrió.

—no me importa que no me hayas comprado nada Matt…

—pero entonces me toca comparte el helado más grande de toda la heladería—la interrumpió—así que será mejor que comencemos a irnos…

—el caso es…—lo interrumpió Lizzy incomoda, William se acercó a ella—lo siento, mi jefe ha decido que hoy me toca trabajar unas horas más…

—no puedes estar hablando en serio—murmuró Matt, ella suspiró.

—quisiera que no, pero la chica que ocupaba después mi turno se a enfermado y no había nadie que la cubriera—tomó aire—me pagara las horas extras, no pude rechazar la oferta. Prácticamente me rogó, últimamente la tienda se llena de vacacionistas que compran de todo, estamos llenos… —observó su reloj de pulsera—me ha dado sólo media hora para hablar con ustedes. Yo… de verdad que lo siento, pero no arruinen los planes por mí, por favor vayan sin mí.

—no puedes estar hablando en serio—dijo la rubia, su ceño se había fruncido —no nos iremos sin ti Lizzy… eres parte de la familia.

—Nena, es tu cumpleaños, no lo arruines por mí. Cuando llegue jugaremos algún divertido juego de mesa si quieres y entonces…

—No—dijo Will cortando a la pelirroja, tomó su mano—yo te esperaré.

—pero…

—¿Cuánto te quedaras aquí?—cuestionó sin dejarla continuar.

—tres horas más—el asintió.

—entonces te esperaré esas tres horas Lizz—observó a sus hermanos—podrían comprar helado y tal vez algunas películas después regresen a la casa, Lizzy y yo iremos, entonces podremos disfrutar todos juntos…

—pero Aura, es su cumpleaños Will…

—¡A mi me gusta el plan!—chilló la pequeña rubia, parecía realmente contenta de nuevo—será aun mejor, ¿verdad Matt?—su hermano asintió.

—por supuesto, tal vez incluso podríamos buscar alguna película de zombis y…

—¡Nada de Zombis!—chilló Aura—será de drama y romance—suspiró—Dios sabe que lo que más amo en esta vida son las películas con romances de cuento de hadas—Matt hizo una mueca.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio…

—¡por supuesto que sí! Es mi cumpleaños Matthew, yo elijo—su hermano rodó los ojos.

—vale—murmuró y entonces enfocó su vista en el par de adolescentes—lo estaremos esperando—advirtió.

—No tardaremos mucho—aseguró Will y entonces observó a sus hermanos alejarse, ambos se habían sumido en una discusión apenas y se alejaron unos pasos.

—no tenias que hacerlo—murmuró la pelirroja, él se alzó de hombros.

—tú sabes que sí—ella rió y acercándose a él, lo besó, William apenas y tuvo tiempo de abrazarla por la cintura cuando ella se separó de él negando.

—tengo que ir a trabajar amor—el aludido asintió.

—por supuesto, entre más rápido mejor.

—¿qué harás aquí tres horas?—cuestionó ella.

—Dormir—contestó frotándose los ojos—me recostare a dormitar sobre el pasto, no le digas a nadie pero me siento realmente fatigado—Lizzy lo observó preocupada.

—¿has vuelto atener pesadillas?—él asintió—¿Cuándo?

—hoy en la tarde, salí temprano y antes de ir a recoger a Matt decidí tomar una siesta—se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente—en vez de ayudarme me dejo más cansado—murmuró frotándose la frente, ella observó preocupada la extraña cicatriz y acercándose la acarició con su dedo índice, el azabache tembló ante el tacto antes de relajarse suspirando—¿qué ha sido está vez?—musitó con voz conciliadora, él la observó.

—no es el momento Lizzy— murmuró—te lo diré si aun quieres en la noche, ahora es el día de Aura y ella nos quiere a los dos lo más pronto posible es casa—la pelirroja se separó de él preocupada.

—tienes razón—susurró—trataré de salir pronto, descansa un poco ¿vale?—él azabache asintió.

"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"

James apareció en el parque casi cayendo de espaldas, se separó con brusquedad de la mano que lo tomaba con fuerza del codo.

—¡¿qué te pasa? ¡No puedes simplemente agarrarte de mi brazo y aparecer conmigo Sirius! ¡Ni siquiera estaba preparado! ¿y si hubieses perdido un brazo o algo así?—vociferó caminado un paso atrás, el aludido sin hacerle caso observó con atención el lugar.

—así que aquí es donde te desapareces, la pregunta sigue siendo ¿por qué?—James bufó.

—no debería importante, ¿por qué diablos me agarraste?—Sirius por fin se digno a observarlo.

—no me gusta nada esto James… estas raro, así de sencillo. Me desespera que intentes con tanta fuerza esconder… lo qué sea que estés escondiendo—el aludido rodó los ojos— por eso decidí tomarte del brazo y seguirte a dónde tú quisieras ir, aunque no entiendo qué quieres aquí…—continuó, pero James ya no le hizo caso, había observado a la pelirroja entrar de nuevo por la puerta trasera del supermercado: el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y el uniforme de trabajo aun puesto; había levantado una de sus manos y con énfasis se despedía de William quién se había recostado en el pasto.

—creo que deberíamos irnos—aclaró algo desesperado, antes de desaparecerse había esperado con ansias aun encontrarlo aunque sabía que era un poco imposible, ahora sin embargo verlo no le ponía feliz porque Sirius a su lado parloteaba, porque no estaba solo y cual egoísta no quería que se enterara.

—¿por qué?—cuestionó curioso, James se removió incomodo y se adelanto lo suficiente como para acaparar la visión de su amigo.

—este es sólo un parque Sirius, no hay gran cosa que ver—Black frunció el ceño.

—sin embargo aquí es donde vienes. Debe haber algo que te llame la atención—aclaró y vio por encima del hombro de su amigo, quien perdió el color.

—sólo veo a un adolescente, ¿le conoces? Se parase a ti en el cabello desordenado…—pero no pudo continuar, desesperado hizo a James a un lado, quien se quitó sin ningún esfuerzo, la boca de Sirius se abrió en una perfect paso seguro se acercó un poco más.

—Dime que es una gran broma—murmuró, James aun y a pesar de la situación que vivían, sonrió. Se sintió un verdadero ciclotímico cuando una extraña alegría totalmente contradictoria le inundo y es que, qué Sirius estuviese viendo al azabache significaba que de verdad existía y no eran sueños de él, entonces su amigo lo observó y después observó al adolescente, repitió la acción un par de veces más.—¿cómo, es…?—no pudo continuar, James suspiró.

—se llama William—dijo, Black lo observó con profundidad—hace poco, cuando estuvimos en la ultima misión lo encontré—su vista también se dirigió al muchacho que se había acostado completamente y con los brazos como almohada observaba el cielo—se parecía tanto a mí y sus ojos eran de ese verde tan profundo y único… por un momento yo también me volví loco, le dije un cúmulo de cosas antes de que me golpeara y se alejara—concluyó.

—-pero, ¿él?—no pudo continuar, parecía incapaz de relacionar dos ideas.

—sé muy poco de él, tiene dos hermanos, una mujer y un hombre, aun no es mayor de edad y trabaja en un taller mecánico. No sé nada más—Sirius pareció incapaz de hablar.

—tú… ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?—le recrimino, él se removió incomodo.

—William no es _él— _murmuró, pero Sirius a diferencia de James, parecía creer otra cosa cuando sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente.

—¿y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¡Dime cómo James!—vociferó.

—¡Harry murió Sirius! Eso nadie lo podrá cambiar—Sirius lo observó incredulo, de repente parecí fuera de sí y James no pudo dejar de pensar que tal vez él se había visto igual de demente cuando había corrido tras de William.

—pero… ¿viste su cuerpo? ¡Nadie pudo encontrarlo! Y ustedes no permitieron que se analizaran las cenizas, suficiente tenían ya… que tal sí… ¿qué tal si pudo escapar?—un brillo psicópata apareció en sus ojos, James tuvo verdadero miedo por su amigo, pero no lo dejo ver ya que frunció el ceño lastimado.

—no puede estar recriminándome eso ahora Sirius—aclaró—no cuando tú estuviste de acuerdo—Black hizo un ruido ahogado.

—pero… ¡Maldición James! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

—¿y qué se suponía que debía decir? ¡Dime Sirius! Porque no podía llegar un día y simplemente decir: ¡Encontré a un chico que se parece tanto a mí pero que tiene los ojos de Lily! ¡nadie me hubiese hecho caso!—

—¡Yo sí James y tú lo sabes! ¡Yo sí te hubiera hecho caso! Pero tú, ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Estas cosas no se mantienen en secreto!

—¡Sólo traerá dolor Sirius!

—¡Como si hiciera alguna diferencia! Lamento informarte pero ya duele—él lo observó iracundo.

—No se suponía que debías enterarte—murmuró después de unos segundos en silencio, Sirius rugió pero si James esperaba que continuaran peleando, sin duda alguna se sorprendió totalmente cuando Sirius Black se dio la vuelta y antes de que el azabache Potter pudiese hacer algo, corriera hacia William, no tardo en seguirlo preocupado.

Para su sorpresa el muchacho parecía aun dormido, los gritos de ambos amigos no le habían despertado, Sirius cayó de rodillas en el pasto, los ojos barriendo al adolescente, James también le observó, a pesar de estar dormido el parecido era sorprendente: pómulos altos, nariz respingona, labios gruesos, barbilla fuerte ligeramente fruncida, pestañas negras y cabello azabache descuidadamente desordenado.

—es imposible—murmuró Sirius, parecía que las pocas dudas que había tenido cuando había estado peleando con James habían ya desaparecido, lentamente levantó su mano dispuesto a tocar al adolescente, James estupefacto lo alejo con un manotazo.

—Levántate Sirius, lo despertaras—murmuró temiendo por la reacción del adolescente si al despertar se encontraba con dos hombres observándolo atentamente, su amigo frunció el ceño, al final se levantó lentamente.

—Tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore—dijo también en un susurro.

—por supuesto que no—la respuesta fue contundente.

—¿por qué?—

—porque no—contestó James, perdiendo la paciencia, Sirius también le observó enojado.

—¿qué no te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? Él chico podría ser Harry…

—se llama William, Sirius.

—aja, ¿y no se te ocurrió que tal vez él no sepa nada sobre ustedes? Tenía un año y medio cuando paso, ¿Qué tal sí sobrevivió? Entonces debió crecer él mundo muggle y él nunca… no puede acordarse de nada porque era dema…

—¡Alto!—lo cortó James—detente Sirius, no estas diciendo más que estupideces—rugió, el aludido suspiró.

—creo que el único que dice estupideces eres tú James—se defendió—¿cómo pudiste haberte guardado una cosa así? ¿qué es lo que esperabas? Porque no te creo eso de que sólo querías ahorrar dolor, ya duele—James apretó los labios y por largos minutos llenos de tensión, nadie dijo nada.

—¿y si resulta que él no es _él_?—cuestionó por fin—al meno así existe la ilusión…

—eres un estúpido egoísta—lo interrumpió Sirius, entonces observó con atención al adolescente—lo siento James, pero esto es más importante que tú—dijo antes de arrodillarse junto al adolescente y tomar con brusquedad su brazo, James Potter no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. Sirius había desaparecido con el muchacho cuya última imagen habían sido los parpados abriéndose y mostrando los ojos verdes confundidos y estupefactos.

Desesperado se desapareció dejando sólo el parque, sin testigos, sin nadie.

**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"

—¡Lizzy! ¿Por qué han tardado tanto? Comenzábamos a preocuparnos…—Aura no pudo continuar, al fin se había dado cuenta que la pelirroja mojada y aturdida parecía buscar desesperada a alguien.

—¿Lizz?—cuestionó Matt quien también había notado el extraño comportamiento de la adolescente. Ella negó apesadumbrada.

—¿Y Will?—cuestionó desesperada.

—¿a qué te refieres? Él se había quedado contigo…

—¡Pero no apareció!—vociferó—Salí y sencillamente no estaba, lo espere y no llego, yo creí… yo pensé que estaría aquí—Aura se acercó preocupada a la pelirroja, había perdido el color y parecía a punto de llorar —Will no se iría sin decirme nada—murmuró, dijo que dormiría un rato, lo vi acostarse en el pasto y entonces cuando salí no pude encontrarlo—Matt terminó también por acercarse.

—¿No te dijo nada?—cuestionó el rubio, lucia realmente preocupado, ella negó.

—No—Matt suspiró.

—saldré a buscarle—aseveró—quédense aquí y Lizzy, por favor cámbiate de ropa, lo encontraré—ella asintió.

"**"**"*"**"**"*"*"**"*"*

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, el tercero (sí, el que sigue) será como el inicio oficial de la trama, Harry a sido "secuestrado por Sirius" así que ya se han de imaginar las reacciones y los gritos. Gracias a todos los que comentaron y pusieron la historia en alerta y favoritos.

¿qué opinan? Recuerden que cada uno de sus reviews es una sonrisa y una inspiración.

Contestó reviews.

Hermagix: muchas gracias por comentar… ¡Tú review fue el primero de toda la historia! En fin, no te preocupes, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho eso de dejar las historias incompletas. Me alegra que te guste la narración y la historia en general. Cuídate.

Man xitlahcuilocan: No, no será un shot, como vez. La historia en general gira alrededor de una realidad totalmente alterna, en donde se cree que Harry muere pero James y Lily sobreviven y comienzan su propia batalla por seguir viviendo sin Harry. Entonces poco más de quince años después, cuando la familia Potter a logrado reponerse e incluso tener dos hijos más, James se encuentra con un adolescente extrañamente parecido a él pero con los ojos de Lily llamado William, ¿será él su Harry?… Mmm, creo que no me explique muy bien, pero espero que conforme los capítulos avancen todo se vuelva haciendo más claro. En este capítulo explico un poco más sobre los gemelos, creo que su relación (para con Harry) al menos por parte de Zack será muy difícil. Cuídate.

Alissa – Dorea . Potter: ¡Gracias! sí, esta historia tendrá bastante intriga y drama. Espero que este segundo capítulo te haya gustado, la historia apenas y esta comenzando, espero y no decepcionarte. Cuídate mucho y de nuevo, gracias por comentar.

Testudine Black: Gracias! tu review fue chiquito pero me planto una sonrisota, que bueno que el primer capítulo te haya enamorado, espero no haber decepcionado con este. Cuídate y tratare de no durar mucho entre actualizaciones.

BLACK: gracias por comentar! Una alegría que te guste en especial cuando son tantos puntos los que eme diste a tratar y no desesperes que esta historia es mucho más dramática y difícil que la de "una semana" así que será más larga, o al menos eso intentare. Por ahora, ninguna de los puntos que me diste lo e desarrollado, el hecho de que Sirius por fin haya secuestrado a William sin duda alguna desencadenara que todos se enteren de la verdad. Cuídate.

Cla. aw . HPTFMA: Bueno, te entiendo, yo también me puse melancólica al escribir esa platica, sobre todo cuando mostré al Sirius más maduro que tiene que hacer frente a las cosas. En fin, que bueno que te guste la historia. Cuídate.

Sayurisan01:tienes razón, la relación de William y Elizabeth es muy estrecha, pero tranquila, prometo que el fic no contendrá cosas B15 y si lo hace, avisaré antes. Contestando a tus dudas (que espero y no sea muy tarde) Ginny no sabe que es bruja, aí que por ende no sabe de la existencia de Hogwarts, el cómo sucedió, no desesperes, prometo que todo se revelara conforme la historia vaya avanzando.

YaraGinnyPotterEvans: Jaja, compartámonos eso las dos, yo también, amo/adoro los Harry y Ginny, ¡Son tan perfectos juntos! ¿cómo crees que ha salido el capítulo dos? Y que bueno que te guste la trama de la historia, trataré de no decepcionarte Yara. Cuídate!

Roma Cpda: antes que nada… Hola Rosana! Muchas gracias por leer está otra locura que apenas comienza a desarrollarse, así que creo que seguirán habiendo muchas dudas, pero no te preocupes, prometo que todo se aclarara. Jaja, creo que sí es rara la historia. No dure mucho en actualizar, ¿o sí? Besos y gracias por comentar.

Dinastía: perdón! Tú Jamsie-pooh sufrirá todavía un poquito más, es necesario Natt, te lo prometo. Mmm, yo también espero actualizar pronto, no e durado mucho ¿o sí? Ufff, las tareas a veces quitan mucho tiempo, te entiendo. Yo debería estar estudiado… Pero en bueno que te guste la historia. En fin, yo también te extraño, así que escríbeme en el review cuando quieres que me conecte y me conecto, ¿vale? Cuídate mucho.

Kristy SR. Jeje, no eres la primera que me dice que la historia es extraña, pero prometo que todo se ira acalorando conforme avance. La forma en la que reaccionó Will, tal vez fue un poco violenta, pero creo cualquiera en su ligar hubiese reaccionado parecido. En fin, James (como te diste cuenta) está muy mal por William, es un ciclotímico con el tema y a parte de eso, un egoísta total que a su manera pensó que al no decir nada de William se ahorraría dolor y podría seguir ilusionándose y disfrutando de su propia felicidad, no hizo bien por supuesto pero en fin, cuídate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disfruten la lectura. **

**PD. ¡Perdón por la tardanza!**

Cuando el sorprendido William Johnson sintió que por fin tocaba tierra aspiró con fuerza el aire antes de toser un poco y mareado trastabillar, fue en ese momento en el que sintió los brazos fuertes de alguien, estaba realmente confundido y sin entender nada comenzaba a preguntarse que si todo aquello era real.

—¿estás bien? La sensación de desaparición no suele durar mucho…—el azabache enfocó la vista en el hombre que aun tomándolo del codo lo observaba con gran preocupación, entonces con brusquedad terminó por separarse del hombre caminando unos pasos hacía atrás.

—¿Dónde estoy?—cuestionó con brusquedad —¡contésteme!—vociferó—¿qué es lo que quiere de mí? Yo no tengo nada y… ¿cómo diablos pudo hacer para que llegáramos aquí tan pronto?

—Tranquilízate—murmuró Sirius levantando ambas manos—tranquilízate, yo no quiero hacerte daño… Mi nombre Sirius Black—el azabache frunciendo el ceño lo observó con atención y entonces enojado masculló cosas inentendibles.

—¿Y?—Sirius no pudo más que reír ante la respuesta—¿Qué quiere que yo haga?

—Vale, esto no está saliendo bien—aclaró Black.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué diablos quiere de mí? Yo no tengo dinero si es lo que busca—murmuró observando con atención su alrededor.

— ¿Dinero? ¡Yo no necesito eso muchacho!—vociferó sin poder evitar sonreír, porque sí. Había observado por primera vez el verde único de los ojos del muchacho.

—¿Entonces?—cuestiono osado, parecía haber perdido el miedo a aquel hombre, Sirius abrió la boca pero sin saber como continuar la cerró después de unos segundos.

—es tú… yo…—negó sin saber como continuar—¿por qué no te sientas?—invitó y al observar la dura mirada del azabache se sintió estúpido.

—¿y entonces? Podrías darme té con galletas si quieres—dijo sarcástico, Sirius rió y Johnson terminó por destensar su cuerpo, por ahora no había peligro.

—Me gusta tu sarcasmo—aclaró antes de observarle con verdadera profundadas, William se removió incomodo y entrecerrando los ojos volvió a observar el pasillo detrás de Sirius, con un poco de suerte tal vez podría golpearle y correr hacia fuera, estando en la calle sería más difícil saber donde estaba y como regresar.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?—cuestionó impaciente Will, una parte de él (la curiosidad) se aferraba a preguntarle sobre como habían llegado a dónde sea que estuviesen tan pronto, pero se obligo a hacer la cuestión a un lado lo importante era salir.

—saber la verdad—aclaró Sirius antes de suspirar con fuerza.

—¿a qué se refiere?—

—a eso, quiero saber la verdad—entonces tomó aire con fuerza y haciendo un ademan con la mano trató de sonreír—hace mucho tiempo, más de quince años… se dio por muerto a un pequeño niño—William achicó los ojos, comenzaba creer que todo se trataba de un sueño—se llamaba Harry Potter—aquí Sirius hizo una pausa esperando que el nombre hiciera mella en el adolescente, este no demostró nada—fue muy triste para todos, yo era su padrino y él era todo lo que se podría desear de un bebé…

—odio interrumpirlo—lo cortó William—pero, ¿qué tiene que ver aquel bebé conmigo? No lo conozco, el apellido tampoco me suena, yo me llamó William Johnson—Sirius lo observó con atención.

—¿desde cuando?

—¿qué?

—¿desde cuando has sido William Johnson?—el silencio inundo a ambos hombres, Sirius comenzaba de verdad a arrepentirse por actuar tan impulsivo porque ahora que lo pensaba lo mejor hubiese sido irse y regresar después con Dumbledore.

—estas loco—listo, por fin había sucedido lo que Sirius temía, que el muchacho se pusiese tan a la defensiva — ¿Qué te hace cuestionar mi identidad?—dijo bruscamente, Black no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar, aquel carácter tan explosivo propio de Potter parecía también tenerlo el chico.

—esto—dijo sacando una vieja fotografía de lo que parecía ser una capa, la observó sonriendo para después estirarla hacía el azabache—Tómala—ordenó, el aludido aun enojado la agarró para después observarla, sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad y la mano en la que sostenía la vieja fotografía tembló; no, no se traba por el hecho de que las imágenes que deberían estar congeladas se movieran, si no más bien por el pequeño niño que riendo jugaba con un perro de peluche, no parecía tener más de un año pero ya se adivinan unos inocentes y felices ojos verdes.

Eso fue lo que le impacto, verse a sí mismo. Porque sí, era él. Las primeras fotografías que tenía con su familia eran cuando él tenía tal vez los dos años y el aparecido era total al menos en los rasgos distintivos: ojos verdes y cabello azabache.

—él es Harry Potter—murmuró Sirius—él es… era o es no lo sé, mi ahijado—William dejo por fin de observar la foto y como si está quemara rápidamente se la paso a Black, quien la tomó con cuidado.

—es…—no supo como continuar—yo…—entonces tomó aire con fuerza y se removió incomodo—¿Qué es lo que buscas?—cuestionó atropelladamente.

—creí que ya era obvio—aclaró Sirius antes de observarlo de nuevo con atención—es que… cuando te vi no pude más que pensar que te parecías tanto a él, quien tuviera ahora probablemente tú edad—el azabache suspiro—quiero que me contestes, ¿hace cuanto eres William Johnson?

—desde que recuerdo—dijo al fin y entonces cerró los ojos y la cara de su padre enfermo apareció, con las mejillas hundidas y la mirada nebulosa pero con el agarre fuerte en su mano, sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza, —esto es tan raro—murmuró sintiéndose fuera de sí—si lo que quieres saber es que cuanto tiempo es eso, te podría que toda mi vida y no sería mentira, mis padres me adoptaron cuando era muy pequeño—listo, lo había dicho y por alguna razón se sentía extraño, había confiado (lo estaba haciendo) en el hombre porque la foto, esa había bajado toda su hostilidad y una emoción extraña comenzaba a nacer en su pecho. Sirius Black por otro lado lo observó con profundidad, la palabra "adoptado" sonaba en su cabeza como una reconfortante melodía.

—tú… ¿eres adoptado?—cuestionó aun así, William asintió.

—Sin embargo, no lo supe hasta que mi padre murió… quiero decir, no es como si no hubiese sospechado, mi familia: mi padre, mi madre y mis hermanos son rubios y con el cabello rizo, yo prácticamente desentonaba—murmuró, Sirius no supo que decir pero William de repente quiso alejarse, la situación comenzaba a sobrepasarlo y aunque algunas veces había tenido dudas sobre quién era su verdadera familia y cuál era su origen, tener tan cerca la verdad, le ponía nervioso y es conflicto interior.

—Él, Harry Potter—su nombre sonó extraño y el azabache se removió incomodo—se dio por muerto hace muchos años cuando el cuarto donde estaba ardió acabando con todo—entonces lamió su labios resecos —Nunca se analizaron las cenizas y yo… nosotros, todos nosotros estábamos tan mal por la perdida que no quisimos simplemente remover más la herida y de repente (sin darnos mucho por aludidos), los años pasaron—entonces rió parco—e intentamos salir adelante, cada uno a su manera, no muy bien pero lo intentamos aunque el dolor de haber perdido al pequeño Harry nunca se iba, nunca desparecía—entonces agobiado se dejo caer en el sillón dejando el camino libre hacía la salida para el adolescente, quien abrumado no se movió, Sirius descuidadamente observó la foto del bebé y un nudo se formo en su garganta, cerró los ojos con fuerza, normalmente trataba de hacer a un lado aquellas emociones que le absorbían pero cuando el sentimiento era incapaz de soportar simplemente se alejaba y se desahogaba volando en moto, alejándose de todo. Sin embargo, tener frente a él al muchacho que podría ser Harry (aunque su mente aún no acababa de sopesar aquello) le hacía sentirse extraño, como si hubiese estado viviendo en una mentira absurda todo ese tiempo, llorando por un niño que en realidad estaba vivo y se encontraba allí afuera libre esperando que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta que en realidad estaba bien, que necesitaba ser encontrado. —Y entonces apareces tú—continuó con voz ronca— y te pareces tanto a _él_ y al mismo James que es imposible que no seas _él._

Nadie dijo nada más y William sintiéndose mortalmente cansado se sentó frente a Sirius y abrumado se restregó la cara con ambas manos.

—¿y entonces?

—¿Qué?—cuestionó Sirius.

—¿y entonces qué pasara ahora?—aclaró deseoso de saber que sucedería, Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú?—

—No sé a qué te refieres—

—claro que lo sabes—farfulló Sirius—y quiero que me lo digas. ¿Quieres que finjamos que nada a pasado? ¿Quieres que pida un rescate por ti? O… ¿me darías una oportunidad, confiarías en mí?—Las miradas de ambos hombres chocaron y Sirius pudo observar el debate interno que parecía tener el muchacho.

—Yo ya tengo una familia—aclaró con rotundidad, Black asintió.

—Por supuesto, pero si tú eres en realidad Harry Potter—y no tenía la menos duda de ello,—no sólo tendrías una familia, si no que recuperarías a la que perdiste y tanto a añorado tu presencia. Es... sería para todos una gran paz interior, no tienes idea de lo mucho que hemos sufrido—Y William quiso preguntar a quiénes se refería con "todos" sin embargo no lo hizo.

—¿Qué pasara si yo en realidad no soy Harry Potter?—Black lo observó incrédulo.

—¿aun lo dudas?—lo único que obtuvo fue un encogimiento de hombros que demostró lo mucho que temía a todo, entonces respiró con fuerza—No creo que tú no seas él.

—pero dijiste que el cuarto de Har… de_ él_ ardió en llamas, ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir un simple bebé a eso?—interrogó, Sirius sonrió.

—algunos le llaman milagro, yo prefiero utilizar el término: Magia. Creo que eso fue lo que salvó a mi Harry—y la respuesta que dio fue tan libre de dudas y segura que por más ridículo que sonase, William no dijo nada más.

—eres un tipo raro—aclaró nervioso, el sangre limpia soltó una carcajada.

—Gracias—murmuró—pero necesito que me digas qué es lo que escoges antes de que sea demasiado tarde—el aludido lo observó interesado.

—¿a qué te refieres?

—escoger la tercera opción no será un camino fácil, de hecho me atrevo a especular que será el camino más oscuro y difícil de seguir—dijo con voz lúgubre y William se encontró observándole con valentía—Sí lo aceptas y hacemos oficial el hecho de que tu eres Harry, tendrás no sólo una nueva identidad que afrontar sino también una historia y un destino unido al nombre de Harry Potter que tendrás que conocer—entonces tomó aire—no será fácil y estoy seguro que te encontraras desesperado porque todo se podría tambalear a tú alrededor, pero si tú crees que vale la pena…—no terminó la frase pero no fue necesario, todo había quedado claro. Porque sí, Sirius Black era consiente que la llegada de Harry Potter sería el inicio de una nueva etapa en la comunidad mágica y un peligro potencial para Voldemort quien en seguida reclamaría su sangre, y si el muchacho que tenía frente a él no conocía al menos un poco sobre lo que enfrentaría entonces jamás sería capaz de afrontarlo.

Harry por el contrario sintió la imperiosa necesidad de reírse de la situación y las palabras del hombre, pero algo… tal vez la mirada fría o la voz lacónica que había utilizado le decía que Sirius Black no bromeaba y que al aceptar se enfrentaría a todo aquel futuro tan cargado de fatalidades.

—acepto—no supo lo qué le orillo, no supo en realidad si fue sólo un impulso o en realidad una muy bien pensada respuesta, pero cuando la palabra salió de su boca pudo sentir algo diferente, en el aire, en el hombre y en sí mismo—acepto, confiare en ti Sirius—el aludido al fin pudo observarle y entonces sonrió y su sonrisa ilumino todo su rostro.

—me alegro porque aunque hubieses escogido la primera opción no te desharías de mí tan pronto—y entonces rió—Esto, -y me refiero a nuestra platica- a sido un poco surrealista.

—yo diría que muy surrealista—aportó William revolviéndose el desastroso cabello azabache, el gesto no paso desapercibido por Sirius.

—necesito pedirte un favor—dijo después de unos segundo en silenció, el adolescente asintió dispuesto a cooperar —podrías… ¿tú podrías contarme sobre tu adopción? — William asintió removiéndose incomodo.

—cuando mi padre murió yo tenía sólo diez años—murmuró y de nuevo la imagen desgastada de su padre furibundo le inundo—recuerdo que acababan de desahuciarlo—dijo sintiéndose mareado, hablar de su padre y de ese momento en particular siempre le ponía así—y él me llamó y entonces fue cuando me dijo… no fue realmente una sorpresa, como te dije inevitablemente sospechaba, pero que me dijera que sí, que era adoptado de todos modos me dolió; entonces comenzó a contarme mi historia… él me dijo que mi madre solía trabajar como voluntaria en un orfanato, en realidad ella era la encargada de enseñar a leer y escribir a los niños—entonces sonrió—siempre fue demasiado buena con todos y ambos, mi papá y mamá, eran realmente felices y enamorados pero desgraciadamente después de tener a Matt les fue imposible volver a concebir—y entonces arrugó el ceño, tal vez tratando de aclarar sus ideas— los dos querían una familia realmente grande a pesar de no ser ricos y tener solo un hijo nunca fue una opción a pesar de que le amaban…—negó, —de todos modos, en ese entonces fue cuando yo llegue al orfanato, ¿cómo? Nadie lo sabe muy bien, me encontraron en un callejón llorando sin cesar y en seguida fui entregado al estado y poco después al orfanato—aclaró bruscamente, hablar de sí como si se tratara de un objeto e imaginarse así de chico y solo no resultaba nada bien, —la conclusión que dieron a mi caso fue: Niño abandonado por sus padres o familiar responsable, después de que no encontraran denuncias ni nada parecido que diera por sentado que yo había sido robado o algo así y como te dije, acabe en un orfanato, de hecho el mismo en donde mi mamá trabajaba. —Fue entonces como sonrió, — según mi padre apenas y me vio se enamoró de mí y poco después cuando él me conoció fue inevitable que ambos me adoptaran—concluyó suspirando, Sirius le observó interesado, también terminó sonriendo aunque muy dentro de él una extraña sensación comenzaba a formarse, era como la perdida de algo que ya creía perdido y hace mucho había dejado de pertenecerle y por primera vez vio la línea que separaba a William de Harry, aquella que aclaraba que aunque ambos chicos fuesen la misma persona en realidad no lo eran, porque al fin de cuentas William había crecido muggle y lo que era por, tenía ya una FAMILIA (como había dicho). Pero luego estaba también la ahora parte que reclamaba lo inevitable y pedía justicia, porque habían sido tantos años de sufrimiento en donde las heridas no habían podido ser cicatrizadas.

—Gracias—dijo al fin.

—¿qué pasara ahora? —cuestionó Will y Sirius parpadeó sin saber realmente qué decir, porque al fin y acabo William no conocía la magia y eso complicaba todo, tal vez… tal vez era hora de traer a Dumbledore…

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando frente a él apareció Kreacher, el grito ahogado que Harry emitió paso desapercibido porque el pequeño y horrible elfo comenzó a murmurar sin parar.

—el horrible espejo… ese horrible aparato del maestro sucio Black está sonando…

—¡Vete de aquí!—vociferó al fin Black y su mirada busco a la de Harry que con los ojos abiertos y la respiración agitada observaba horrorizado a la horrible cosa, Kreacher chilló.

—Kreacher sólo hace su trabajo, Kreacher sólo cumple con ordenes de la estirpe Black aunque este sea un sucio y traidor hombre que dejo a la pobre señora ama Black destruida…

—¡Cállate maldito elfo!—vociferó Sirius, el elfo chilló, apretó con fuerza la boca y dejo de hablar pero sus ojos se dirigieron hacía le muchacho Potter y curioso lo observó.

—¿Qué…?—William no terminó de hacer la pregunta, la chimenea de la sala se encendió y después de unas extrañas llamas verdes, apareció un hombre, James Potter aparecía en escena seguido después por el mismo Albus Dumbledore.

¡Lo que le faltaba!

James Potter apareció frente a la puerta de su casa y apenas conteniendo la respiración acelerada abrió la puerta, un silenció ensordecedor le dio la bienvenida.

—¡Papá!—vocifero Tim saliendo del pasillo que llevaba hacia la sala, traía los anteojos ladeados y una de las cejas totalmente chamuscada—¿A dónde has ido? Zack consiguió que mamá lo dejara salir y cuando fuimos a buscarte ni tú ni el tío Sirius estaban…—y el joven Potter continuo hablando pero James ya no le presto atención, desesperado aun esperaba que en cualquier momento Sirius apareciera con el muchacho en brazos reclamando verdad—… y entonces Zack decidió que sería buena idea jugar al Snap explosivo pero ya sabes que no soy nada bueno…

—¿Y Sirius?—interrumpió James.

—pensamos que se habían ido los dos juntos—aclaró su hijo con el ceño fruncido, entonces Zack apareció, su cabello desordenado y su sonrisa frágil –como enferma- le dieron la bienvenida.

—¿Crees qué podríamos salir a jugar ahora papá?—cuestionó el gemelo y James sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso negó, el que Sirius en realidad no hubiese parecido en su casa significaba entonces que tal vez iría hasta donde Dumbledore.

—lo siento chicos—se disculpo—yo necesito… ¿Y Lily?—sus hijos le observaron enojados—¿saben qué? No me digan, si pregunta díganle que he ido con Dumbledore—susurró caminando hacia la sala de su casa, cuando llego dirigió otra mirada rápida a sus hijos y la extraña ansiedad le invadió, pero respirando con rigidez se acercó a la chimenea y tomó un poco de polvos Flu del tazón con flores, entonces murmuró una serie cifras que a los odios de los gemelos se entendieron como: 12…hgf…5…hfgd…1. Y la chimenea pareció cambiar de forma, entonces James se metió.

—¡Oficina del Director Dumbledore en Hogwarts!—vociferó antes de desaparecer en un torbellino verde.

—¿Hogwarts? Pensé que ningún lugar podía tener acceso a la escuela…

—Por supuesto que nadie lo tiene, ¿no escuchaste a papá? Dijo una clase de contraseña, obviamente la chimenea de la casa sólo puede conectarse a Hogwarts con la contraseña—Zack bufó.

—eso pude haberlo deducido sin tu ayuda.

Mientras tanto James apareció en la dirección del viejo director trastabillando con la salida de la chimenea y tosiendo con fuerza trató de enfocar la vista a su alrededor.

—¿James?—la voz del director se hizo escuchar—¿está todo bien?—cuestionó y Potter acomodándose las gafas observó por fin a su director que viéndolo con preocupación se había levantado de su asiento, pero para el horror del auror no se encontraba solo, observándolo con una clara muestra de despreció se encontraba también Snape.

—Yo…—murmuró parco—¿se encuentra aquí Sirius, Dumbledore?—cuestionó al fin, claramente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba del director que lucio realmente confundido, James se revolvió el cabello entendiendo al fin de Sirius tampoco había ido hacia su director.

—tal vez sea mejor que términos nuestra platica en otro momento Severus—ordeno el director observando por fin a Sanpe, el hombre hizo una clara mueca y levantándose caminó hacía la salida

—me parece bien—aclaró antes de salir, los dos hombres guardaron silencio hasta dejar de escuchar los pasos de Snape bajando las escaleras.

—¿qué sucede James?—cuestionó por fin el viejo director, el aludido tuvo la decencia de murmurar una disculpa lacónica por la interrupción—¿sucede algo con Sirius?—murmuró y James agotado se acercó hasta sentarse en la silla que minutos antes había sido ocupada por Snape.

—yo…—no supo que le orilló a confesarse ante el benevolente anciano, tal vez el hecho de que parecía que todo se sabría pronto o simplemente la incapacidad de poder más con todo, sea lo que fuese, él terminó desahogándose con el hombre.

—todo comenzó hace poco cuando nos asignaron una misión en un pueblo muggle aquí en Inglaterra…—Dumbledore jamás lo interrumpió y escucho con atención todo lo que el hombre Potter le confeso, desde su primer encuentro con William hasta la llegada y pelea con Sirius.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada James?—cuestionó al fin cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado para soportar y James terminó de murmurar palabras sin conexión.

—supongo que fui demasiado egoísta—dijo cerrando los ojos—verlo me hacia sentir enfermo pero también me llenaba de una extraña alegría. Como estar en mi propia burbuja, decir a alguien más sería romper aquello—Dumbledore asintió y James agradeció que no le reprochara nada.

—¿tienes contigo ese magnifico espejo con el que te comunicas con Sirius?—James abrió los ojos y ansioso rebusco entre sus bolsillos, pronto sacó un espejo cuadrado y observándolo llamó al nombre de Sirius por largos minutos, pero nadie contesto.

—No contesta—aclaró—¿qué haremos ahora?—

—ir a la casa Black—dijo Dumbledore—algo me dice que ese fue el lugar a donde fueron, pero estoy seguro que tu no preguntas sobre ello—James asintió—mi querido muchacho, si William Johnson resulta ser Harry Potter es imperativo hacernos cargo de él—la verdad cayó como balde de agua frio sobre James.

—¿a qué se refiere?—

—no es necesario que te lo explique, tú lo sabes—James negó apesadumbrado y entonces Dumbledore se levantó.

—¿podría pedirte un ultimo favor antes de irnos?—Potter asintió—déjame revisar tus memorias y poder ver el rostro del extraordinario muchacho—el aludido no hizo ningún movimiento, sus ojos se encontraron con los azules profundos del director y dejo caer sus escudos mentales, la sensación de sentir su mente violada le inundo pero sin acobardarse recordó con ahínco la cara salvaje y enojada del muchacho cuando James lo arrincono en aquella calle, entonces después recordó la cara tranquila del adolescente dormido sobre el pasto y negando al fin se resistió tratando de armar otra vez sus escudos mentales, Dumbledore pareció entenderle y por fin abandono su cabeza.

Cuando James abrió de nuevo los ojos, observó la mueca de sorpresa del director.

—No hay tiempo que perder—aclaró caminando hacía la chimenea, James le siguió sin decir nada.

*"*"*"*"  
William tuvo que pellizcarse con fuerza en el brazo, se sentía mareado como si en realidad nada de lo que estaba pasando en realidad _estaba pasando. _Y es que todo parecía haberse salido de control junto con los límites de la cordura desde el momento en el que esa horrible cosa había aparecido con aquella vieja y andrajosa tela y esa voz amargada.

¿Acaso existía una criatura así? No, la respuesta la conocía muy bien y si no estuviese tan jodidamente confundido se hubiese reído con fuerza, porque sí, vaya que desde el momento en el que había parecido en aquella sala todo se había puesto de cabeza en su mundo y en el de…

Sus ojos buscaron a Sirius Black con desesperación, de algo estaba seguro, dentro de toda aquella locura aun podía confiar en el hombre que le había abierto su corazón y le había aclarado que si aceptaba nada sería fácil; y lo encontró de pie observando a los dos hombres que minutos antes habían salido de las llamas como si nada.

—¡Fuera de aquí Kreacher!—ordenó y la cosa horrible desapareció.

—¡Sirius!—vociferó el hombre más joven y William arrugó el ceño, por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocido aunque no sabía de dond…

El recuerdo inundo su mente y de repente se vio observando al hombre que meses atrás lo había encontrado en aquella calle y le había llamado desesperado "Harry Potter" la incredulidad inundo su rostro, ¿sería acaso…? NO, no podía ser aunque el parecido (ahora que lo observaba) era irónicamente sorprendente.

—¡Usted fue el hombre que me intercepto aquella vez en la calle!—vociferó y los tres magos observaron al adolescente, que preocupado dio un paso atrás. No le gustaba nada eso, nada. El anciano con ropas extravagantes y sombrero ridículo dio un paso adelante.

—Tú debes ser William—

—Así es, ¿Quién es usted?—cuestionó sintiéndose tonto.

—Albus Dumbledore mi muchacho y es todo un placer conocerte—y William tragó en seco.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí?—cuestionó al fin, en seguida Sirius se acercó a él, no lo tocó guardando poca distancia entre ellos.—¿Cómo… cómo pudieron aparecerse de esa manera?

—Magia mi querido muchacho, pura y simple magia—la cabeza le dio vueltas ante la respuesta, Dumbledore no pareció darse cuenta—veo que no le has dicho nada sobre… nosotros ¿verdad Sirius?

—habían otros asuntos más importantes que arreglar—contestó parco Black, Dumbledore no se dio por aludido y seguro asintió.

—Por supuesto, sí pero ¿Qué clase de asuntos?—cuestionó, a su lado James pareció incapaz de hablar.

—él esta dispuesto a confiar—dijo al fin y William tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de decirle que de hecho y por el momento sólo pensaba confiar en él y que a pesar de ello, ahora lo dudaba.

—que bueno—dijo un jovial Dumbledore—eso facilita mucho las cosas…

—Yo no entiendo nada—aclaró impertinente William, los ojos del anciano brillaron y despreocupado sacó lo que pareció ser un caramelo de limón al que quitó la envoltura con parsimonia.

—perdón por no convidarles, sólo eh traído este—murmuró echándose el pequeño caramelo a la boca—pero respondiendo a tu pregunta mi querido muchacho, no hay mucho que debas entender, no al menos que quieras comenzar a filosofar sobre las ventajas y razones de porqué la magia existe—entonces sacó un palito alargado y ante la estupefacción de William hizo aparecer un pergamino de la nada, la cabeza volvió a darle vueltas y desesperado busco un punto de apoyo—¿has escuchado aquel dicho que dice que la verdad no es como la pintan? Pues debo informarte muchacho que tiene toda la razón—dijo antes de aparecer una pluma que suspendida en el aire comenzó a escribir por su cuenta en el pergamino—allá fuera, aquí dentro, a tu alrededor y escondido de la mayoría de las personas hay un mundo diferente, uno en donde los magos y las brujas existen—dijo continuando con su explicación.

—Creo que esta yendo demasiado rápido Dumbledore—acordó Sirius, James siguió sin moverse, sus ojos fijos en el pálido adolescente.

—por supuesto que no Sirius—rebatió—algo como la existencia de la magia no se cuenta con suavidad ni lentitud, eso hace que haya más tiempo para cuestiones y escepticismo—aclaró y sonriendo al adolescente chasqueó los dedos, la pluma dejo de escribir— Puedo sentir tu aura, es poderosa y es igual a la de nosotros los magos… aun así tenemos que programar una junta de la Orden…—continuó pero William dejo de escucharle, se sentía cada vez más mareado y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, los ojos preocupados de James le escanearon.

—¿te sientes bien?—cuestionó haciendo oír por fin, la mirada preocupada de Sirius se disparo hacía el adolescente—tal vez deberías sent…—sea lo que fuese que querida decirle James, jamás logro ser escuchado, todo se había vuelto negro para el adolescente y sin no fuese por Sirius, abría caído sin reparo al piso.

—¡William!—vociferó antes de acomodarle en el sillón, el muchacho no reaccionó y Sirius puso una mano en su frente, James se acercó lo suficiente como para poder estirar también su mano y tocar la frente del muchacho.

—tal vez podría revisarlo yo—aclaró Dumbledore quien también lucia preocupado, ambos hombres dieron un paso atrás y el anciano se acercó lo suficiente como para poder tocar el pecho con su varita, entonces comenzó a murmurar palabras en latín.

—sólo es un simple desmayo—aclaró—debido, lo más probable, a la impresión que ha sufrido, su cuerpo actuó por instinto y como manera natural. William necesitaba procesar todo, simplemente a colapsado para poder darle tiempo—aclaró, entonces observó a Sirius—¿qué fue lo que te dijo muchacho?

—No me dijo mucho—murmuró tratando de guardar lo más que se pudiese de aquella conversación en donde ambos hombres habían confiado cosas al otro—yo fui el que hable más. Al principio él se mostraba reacio a cooperar pero entonces yo le enseñe una vieja fotografía de Harry y él me dijo que era adoptado—concluyó, los ojos de James le observaron con atención como si supiese que allí no acababa la historia, sin embargo Dumbledore asintió.

—¿Adoptado?—cuestionó.

—Sí, los Johnson lo adoptaron cuando él era muy pequeño pero no le dijeron nada hasta que fue algo mayor—James por fin pareció darse cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba y con frenesí se acercó al adolescente, la emoción le inundo pero Dumbledore lo tomó por el hombro.

—sí, creo que es mejor que se haya desmayado, nos dejara arreglar todo este desastre y hacerle unas cuantas pruebas sin problemas—aclaró—ahora, si me permites James quiero probar unos cuantos hechizos con él.

—¿Qué clase de hechizos?—cuestionó feroz, Dumbledore sonrió, el instinto paternal se habían encendido.

—Para saber la identidad—eso hizo que James se alejara unos cuantos pasos—claro que lo mejor sería saber esto con una poción, pero no contamos con mucho tiempo para actuar, la poción aun así se la encargaremos a Severus—aclaró y levantando su varita la acercó al brazo del muchacho, entonces murmurando algún cantico, una ligera cortada apareció, pronto la sangre comenzó a emerger y Dumbledore haciendo aparecer un frasquito dejo caer algunas gotas, después cerró la herida y observó interesado la sangre.

Ninguno de los dos amigos se movió, se dedicaron solamente a observar hipnotizados las figuras que comenzaba a formar en el aire Dumbledore con su varita, después de unos minutos estas figuras formaron un complicado y extraño patrón que como si fuesen agua guiada por un caudal fueron lentamente vertidas en el frasquito guiadas por la varita del anciano, el nebuloso color se confundió con el rojo carmesí antes de que un extraño humo morado comenzara a salir tomando una consistencia cada vez más pragmática.

"Harry Potter"

El aire pareció abandonar el cuerpo de James cuando sorprendido leyó el mensaje que se había formado entre el humo y por primera vez observó con profundo dolor y sosiego al adolescente.

—Harry, Merlín, hemos encontrado a Harry—las palabras temblorosas de Black inundaron sus oídos aunque jamás alcanzo realmente a captarlas porque imágenes añejadas y olvidadas a la fuerza comenzaron a llenar su mente: el día que se entero del que Lily estaba embarazada y riendo cual maniático la abrazo hasta cargarla para después dar vueltas obre su propio eje con la risa juvenil y llena de esperanza llenando sus pulmones, las noches en las que cansado se acercaba a la barriga hinchada y hermosa de su Lily y poniendo la oreja en el estomago comenzaba a platicar con el bebé mientras sus cabellos eran acariciados por su esposa; la primera vez que le tuvo en sus brazos y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo; la primera vez que observó sus ojos verdes como los de ella que relampagueaban en la inocencia y en la promesa de un futuro feliz, la primera vez que…

Y entonces sintiendo todos sus miembros flácidos se acercó hacia al muchacho y cayó de rodillas frente a él, tembloroso acarició su cabello y observó de nuevo sus rasgos con atención, fue en ese momento en el que las primeras lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y reacias de permanecer más tiempo escondidas viajaron por sus mejillas. Se sintió tan débil y por primera vez después de tantos años comenzó a sollozar sintiéndose cada vez más libre.

Así como estaba, jamás se dio cuenta del momento en el que Sirius y Dumbledore abandonaron la sala tratando de dar más privacidad.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?—cuestionó un incomodo Sirius, el nudo en la garganta parecía a verse acrecentado cuando su amigo comenzó a sollozar.

—lo mejor será llamar a una junta de la orden con los miembros de más confianza, es imperativo crear un plan en torno al muchacho, entonces cuando el despierte puede ayudarnos a aclarar varias cuestiones—

—usted… ¿Cómo cree que haya podido sobrevivir Harry?—cuestionó interesado, Dumbledore arrugó la frente.

—me inclino a pensar que Harry tuvo una gran explosión de magia accidental que lo salvo haciendo aparecer en otro lugar—Sirius lucio estupefacto.

—¿aparecer? Con sólo un año y poca más… lo siento pero parece un poco imposible—el anciano asintió.

—sí por supuesto, suena imposible pero Harry a hecho tantas cosas en su corta vida que se creían imposibles…—no terminó la frase, aunque Sirius pudo entenderle y abrió la boca para cuestionar otra cosa cuando la imagen de una mujer ocupó toda su cabeza.

—Lily—aclaró bruscamente Sirius recordando por fin a la pelirroja—ella no sabe nada—se apresuró a aclarar, Dumbledore lo observó.

—¿quieres decirle tú? No creo que James este en posición de hacerlo—Sirius quiso decir, "NO" porque la verdad era que la mejor forma en la que se enterara Lily fuera por su esposo que ahora definitivamente estaba indispuesto y siendo honesto Lily jamás les perdonaría ser la última en enterarse, entonces respiró con fuerza.

—Sí—aclaró, Dumbledore asintió.

—yo me pondré en contacto con los miembros de la orden, ¿te importaría usar tu casa como centro de reunión?—Sirius negó.

—No, claro que no—murmuró sintiéndose inseguro por entrar a la sala donde estaba la chimenea.

"***"

Cuando Sirius llegó a la casa Potter tosió sólo un poco y negando salió de la chimenea, la sala no estaba sola y para su sorpresa se encontró con los gemelos recostados en el piso jugaban Snap.

—¡Tío Sirius! Papa te estaba buscando—vociferó Tim, el aludido asintió.

—ya me pudo encontrar, ahora yo soy el que busca a su madre, ¿saben donde está?—cuestionó sin cumplir con la mirada espectadora de los gemelos, sintiéndose realmente incomodo y emocionado.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—cuestionó Zack—¿papá esta bien?—Sirius asintió.

—por supuesto, ahora por favor ¿pueden decirme donde esta Lily?—

—esta en el patio trasero meditando—su voz zona realmente divertida como si el hecho de que su mamá hiciese algo tan ridículo (a sus ojos) fuese de risa, Sirius también sonrió.

—entonces iré, esperen aquí ¿sí?—murmuró dándose la vuelta.

Cuando llego al pequeño patio no pudo evitar sonreír y la felicidad burbujeante que estaba tratando de controlar inundo todo su cuerpo al observar a la pelirroja sentada sobre una manta en posición "flor de loto" como ella se había encargado de aclararle.

Sí, Lily sería la persona más feliz del mundo cuando le contara, entonces sin pensarlo mucho se acercó hasta quedar a un lado de ella, quien sin abrir los ojos pareció no registrar su presencia.

—Lily—murmuró o tal vez gritó, no lo supo pero la acudida pegó un brinco y molesta por fin abrió los ojos, tal vez fueron los ojos de Sirius llameantes de felicidad o… en realidad no supo qué, pero se dio cuenta que algo pasaba y terminó por levantarse, ambos quedaron frente al otro.

—¿está todo bien Sirius?—cuestionó al fin, Black abrió la boca pero sin saber qué decir volvió a cerrarla. Entonces negando la observó con atención.

—a pasado algo—dijo al fin, Lily arrugó preocupada el ceño.

—¿algo malo o bueno?—cuestionó.

—Bueno—dijo Sirius sin dudarlo—en realidad realmente bueno, la cosa más maravillosa que pudo haber sucedido.

—¿qué es?—preguntó Lily casi esperando que Sirius le dijese que había ganado la lotería pero Sirius no supo como continuar entonces sin saber por qué tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza, después comenzó a gritar dando vueltas sobre su propio eje, Lily apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y su reacción sólo fue un simple "¡Uu!"

—la cosa más maravillosa e imposible que jamás pudo haber sucedido—aclaró Sirius cuando por fin la soltó, Lily lo observó enojada.

—¿podrías decirme ya? Todo este misterio me esta cansando—pero para su sorpresa Sirius rió.

—sí por supuesto, el problema es qué no sé cómo decirte, las palabras no salen de my boca—Lily torció la boca.

—vale, te voy a ayudar ¿sí?... haber, ¿se trata de ti?—

— Un poco aunque se trata más de ti y James—eso fue todo para que Lily por fin lo observara estupefacta.

—¿de mí y de James? ¿él esta bien?—Sirius asintió.

—un poco lloroso pero me atrevería a decir que nunca se ha sentido mejor…

—¿Lloroso? Sirius esto comienza ahora sí a fastidiarme, dime ya de una vez qué es lo que sucede—el aludido se rascó la cabeza.

—algo me decía que yo no debería de ser el vocero de tamaña noticia, no soy bueno para ello, las palabras simplemente no salen de mi boca pero James no está en el mejor momento para decirte nada y estoy seguro que tú estarías realmente enojada si eres una de las últimas en enterarte, después de todo la noticia es…

—deja ya de divagar—lo cortó Lily impaciente, Sirius la observó y entonces tomó aire con fuerza.

—¿Qué dirías si algo que creías perdido regresa a ti?—cuestionó al fin.

—no te entiendo—dijo visiblemente nerviosa.

—Hoy…—negó, —decidí seguir a James para por fin saber a dónde va cuando se desaparece—Lily exhaló con fuerza, —y por sorprendente que se escuche, llegamos a un parque muggle en donde…—tomó aire con ímpetu, —en donde había un adolescente que… era James, así de sencillo, casi imagine que en realidad veía una vieja fotografía de Hogwarts; pero no, era real y se llamaba William Johnson y James había estado siguiéndolo todo este tiempo—Lily ya había palidecido—las características eran simplemente Potter, excepto sus ojos, esos eran verdes como… como los tuyos Lily. Tan parecido a Ha….—entonces sonrió,—me puse un poco loco y le grite un otro tanto, a final me desaparecí con el muchacho a cuestas y déjame decirte que es un adolescente sarcástico y defensivo—volvió a reír—no fue fácil hacer que confiara en mí pero al final lo hizo y terminó por confesarme que era adoptado—Lily que ya sabía por donde se dirigía la platica comenzaba a respirar con irregularidad, Sirius continuó, —poco después llego Dumbledore con James y…— no supo como continuar.

—¿después qué?—cuestionó ella con voz ligeramente chillona.

—William se desmayo—nerviosamente volvió a reír, —y Dumbledore le hizo algo, no sé qué, para saber su verdadera identidad. Él, William Johnson, el adolescente con cabellos azabaches, figura delgada y pómulos altos pero con ojos verdes, no es otra persona más que Harry Potter—la verdad cayó como balde de agua fría sobre Lily quien desesperada se alejó unos pasos de Sirius, este la observó preocupado tal vez no lo había hecho bien.

—No…

—sí—aclaró Black—James se quedo a su lado. Es él Lily, es Harry y esta tan grande y maduro…

—es imposible, mi bebé…—la pelirroja parecía estar en negación.

—sobrevivió, Dumbledore cree que tuvo una gran explosión de magia accidental…

—Pero, todos estos años que…—el aire le faltó y con fuerza respiro una y otra vez—todos estos años de sufrimiento, todos estos años de dolor y Harry…—las primeras lagrimas inundaron su rostro.

—mírame a los ojos—

—¿Qué?

—mírame a los ojos, te lo mostrare—volvió a ordenarle y sin saber cómo Lily lo hizo, la cara de un adolescente apareció frente a sus ojos y la realidad volvió a golpearle, era él no había duda, cuando la imagen dejo de mostrarse Lily bramó desesperada y sin ser consiente callo sobre el pasto y sorprendentemente dio gracias a un Dios en el que había dejado de creer cuando su bebé había muerto, porque sí, era un milagro.

—está en la casa Black—murmuró Sirius y Lily levantó la vista para observarle, sus ojos verdes rojos y llenos de alegría le descubrieron, no tuvo que decir nada más, la pelirroja se levantó y con una rapidez asombrosa corrió hacia el interior de su casa, Sirius le siguió justo después.

—¡mamá!—vociferaron los dos gemelos al ver entrar a su madre de esa manera y con ese aspecto, ella no les hizo mucho caso, la imperiosa necesidad de ver a Harry por su propia cuenta le invadió.

—¿estas bien?—cuestionó Zack, ella rió y su risa fue tan alegre que los gemelos se quedaron pasmados.

—mejor que nunca—murmuró y acercándose a los gemelos les abrazo con fuerza, Sirius apareció justo en ese momento.

—yo me quedare ya con ellos—se ofreció. La pelirroja lo observó agradecida y sin decir nada más se acercó a la chimenea, poco después desapareció entre las llamas.

—esto ya me arto—dijo molesto Zack—¿Qué diablos esta pasando Sirius?—este se removió incomodo, decirle a Lily era una cosa pero a los gemelos… eso estaba fuera de su alcance.

—lo siento chicos pero no les diré nada—aclaró—esperen a que sus padres me den ordenes—murmuró sonriendo con disculpa.

**¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado? Jaja, tardé mucho en actualizar y pido perdón, el tiempo a sido cruel conmigo y las expectativas de unas vacaciones rejadas me han decepcionado. **

**Voy a prisa así que no contesto reviews pero prometo contestar cualquier duda, que no afecte tanto el misterio, la próxima vez. Comenten ¿vale? Y me dicen que tal va toda la locura que es este fic. No prometo nada pero tratare de actualizar pronto. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disfruten la lectura.**

Esperanza, dolor, esperanza, sorpresa, esperanza, felicidad, esperanza…

Realidad.

Lily cayó sobre la alfombra sin siquiera impórtale un poco, sus ojos habían descubierto a James quien arrodillado frente a un adolescente, no parecía a verse dado cuenta de su presencia.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones y por un momento pensó que se desmayaría porque la felicidad desbordante no podía ser cierta. No podía. ¿Acaso ese tipo de cosas sucedían normalmente? No, las personas una vez muertas jamás regresaban a nosotros, no al menos de una manera física aunque siempre se mantuvieran en nuestros pensamientos.

No regresaban…

Cuando Harry murió el mundo acabo para Lily, así de sencillo. A veces despertaba llorando y esperanzada corría al cuarto que había pertenecido a su Harry y se quedaba observando la puerta, como esperando oír las risas o los llantos de su bebé, pero las horas pasaban y el dolor crecía y cuando se volvía incapaz de soportar abría la puerta y se descubría llorando cuando lo único que observaba era un cuarto calcinado y olvidado. Así había sido siempre, así había sido la vida de Lily desde que se había obvio que Harry jamás regresaría, una constante batalla en la que siempre perdía, un dolor en el pecho que jamás se iba y un sinfín de recuerdos que nunca se olvidaban.

Porque sí, le amaba. Amaba a Harry más allá de lo que jamás creyó poder querer a nadie, lo amaba incluso más que a James porque era el fruto de su amor, del amor adolescente que se había vuelto maduro y real, de las esperanzas y la juventud, porque era Harry y sus ojos eran idénticos de ella, porque eran sus sonrisas las que hacían que Lily sobreviviera cada día, porque había estado en su vientre nueve meses y porque al nacer pareció demostrar que la vida de la pelirroja estaba completa.

Simple y sencillamente porque era su hijo.

Dolor, su realidad había terminado devorándola y haciéndola descubrir que había muerto junto a su Harry, que una parte de ella (si no es que toda) también había sucumbido, tal vez la de las sonrisas sinceras, tal vez la de la esperanza…. No lo sabía, pero se había quedado seca, una flor marchita.

Años de depresión que aun no se curaban, momentos de locura en donde corría al cuarto que ahora se encontraba cerrado con magia y abriéndolo a la fuerza se quedaba observando lo poco que había sobrevivido, los vestigios de su pequeño Harry y de la otra Lily, que reía a carcajadas y de vez en cuando hacía locuras. De esa Lily que ya no existía.

Años de dolor en donde las sonrisas se habían olvidado porque el auto odio inundaba toda su realidad y justo cuando creía que ya no podría seguir adelante, justo en el momento en el que se dio cuenta que el dolor de perder a su Harry se había hecho imposible de soportar… quedo embarazada. Y la luz pareció volver a ella y encontró el final del túnel en el que había estado tanto tiempo y sonrió por primera vez y se aferró a la fría y real felicidad…

Por fuera parecía curada pero por dentro se le había quedado aquella parte rota que ni sus gemelos habían podido arreglar porque era de… Harry. El primero de sus hijos, el único que había sacado sus ojos…

Heridas que jamás cicatrizaron y es que al final todo parecía resumirse a este momento. A James arrodillado en el piso sin dejar ver la cara del muchacho que era su Harry… Su Harry que no había muerto, su Harry que estaba vivo y a su lado, su Harry, su hijo.

Tantos años de sufrimiento, tanto de dolor, tanto de… odio.

Fue en ese momento en el que se levantó y con la respiración acelerada se acercó apenas caminando, James por fin pareció darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo y dándose la vuelta se encontró con Lily que aun no se acercaba lo suficiente, se levantó y ambos se observaron.

Profundo y real. Se conocieron y sonrieron porque pudieron ver un poco de los antiguos Lily y James, aquellos que aun vivían su vida con Harry.

Felicidad desbordante.

No hubo reproches de parte de ella (no por ahora al menos) a James, ni tampoco disculpas de él quien se hizo a un lado y por fin Lily pudo observar el rostro profundamente dormido del muchacho…

Los pocos metros que lo separaban de él se hicieron eternos y cuando por fin estuvo frente a él le observó sin atreverse a tocarlo, su nariz, su cabello, sus mejillas, sus pestañas, su boca… lo observó con profundidad y los hilos de su bebé Harry se entrelazaron con los del adolescente que tenía en frente creando por fin una conexión.

Cayó al piso y con la mano temblorosa acarició su cabello.

—Harry—murmuró, James aun a su lado acarició su espalda también agachándose.

—Es él—dijo y Lily comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Dios mio, gracias…. —susurró aun acariciando su cabello— es… un milagro.

Entonces James también observó a Harry, a quien parecía incapaz de dejar de ver o siquiera de alejarse.

Ambos padres habían encontrado eso que buscaban y que jamás habían encontrado.

¿el futuro? Ese parecía lleno de esperanza a pensar de saber que sería realmente oscuro.

"***"  
Cuando William Johnson tomó conciencia de su cuerpo, se descubrió cansado y abrumado y con esfuerza abrió los ojos, la luz le dio de lleno encandilándolo y cerrando de nuevo los ojos mugió, en seguida sintió a alguien acercársele y observarle… entonces sin decir nada trató de rememorar qué era lo que había pasado y la realidad le golpeó con toda su fuerza…

Su secuestro, Sirius, Harry Potter, la magia.

Por fin abrió los ojos y exhalando con fuerza se sentó sintiéndose mareado, para su sorpresa le recibió la sonrisa de una mujer pelirroja que con los ojos brillosos y la cara pálida le observaba profundamente, se removió incomodo y James caminó hasta situarse detrás de Lily, William lo observó con atención.

—Usted es…—no pudo terminar la frase, pero el aludido sonrió.

—Me llamó James y ella es mi esposa Lily—aclaró, William cumplió con la mirada de la pelirroja y ella sin siquiera pensarlo tocó su frente, el frio tacto hizo que se estremeciera.

—¿cómo te sientes?—

—Bien—contestó incomodo y sutilmente se separó de ella—¿Cuánto me he desmayado?—cuestionó.

—sólo han sido dos horas—aclaró el hombre que también se había acercado unos centímetros más a él. Ambos sonreían de esa manera tan peculiar, como si el simple hecho de observarle hablarles les diese toda la felicidad que necesitaban…

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del color de los ojos de la mujer, tan profundos… tan verdes.

Tan parecidos a los suyos…

Sería acaso que… la simple idea le hizo estremecer

Y como auto reflejo se pegó más al respaldo del sillón, después abrió la boca y quiso decir algo pero sin saber qué, la cerró.

—creo que sería bueno que llamaras a Dumbledore—murmuró Lily quien se había dado cuenta de lo incomodo que parecía estar Harry, su marido asintió y lanzándole una ultima mirada al azabache salió deprisa por el pasillo. –No te preocupes—dijo sonriendo—no te haremos daño si a eso le temes—el adolescente bufó.

—No estoy tan seguro de ello—rezongó—además, esos… palitos con los hacen magia…

—¿te refieres a las varitas?—Harry asintió.

—sí, esas cosas, ¿son capaces de hacer daño? O sólo sirven para aparecer cosas y eso—cuestionó sintiéndose incomodo, Lily abrió levemente los ojos y una sonrisa volvió a inundar su rostro.

—Pueden hacer daño, como en todo hay bondad y maldad, uno decide como usarla, la varita sólo canaliza nuestra magia y nuestros actos—aclaró—pero no deberías de preocuparte, en esta casa nadie te hará daño… yo no dejaría que nada te sucediera—dijo concluyendo, William abrió levemente los ojos y las sospechas de que de hecho esa mujer tuviese nexos con Harry Potter le inundaron.

—¿por qué?—cuestionó al fin, Lily que le observaba con total atención arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—¿por qué me protegería? Usted no me conoce—la pelirroja lo observó dolida y abrió la boca para de hecho aclararle que ella misma daría su vida porque él, que era su hijo pero antes siquiera de poder decir nada, James y Dumbledore llegaron.

—William—saludo cordialmente el anciano—que bueno que has decidido despertar—el aludido inconscientemente se acercó más a la mujer, quien dándose cuenta lanzó una mirada fría al anciano —¿Cómo te sientes?—el aludido se alzó de hombros.

—Estoy arto de todo esto—aclaró con rotundidad—No entiendo nada y…—negó—yo quiero… ¿cómo es qué funciona eso de la magia y yo qué tengo qué ver con ella?—entonces se levantó, Lily se hizo a un lado consternada—Yo… esto es una locura, es… yo—las palabras se atoraron en su garganta—¡es que simplemente no he logrado procesar el hecho de que parece que la magia existe y de algún modo yo tengo que ver con ella!—aclaró—Sirius me dijo que si yo resultaba ser Harry Potter…—Lily se estremeció—nada volvería a ser igual y ya ve que así es, aun ni siquiera sé si de verdad soy él pero ya…

—Eres tú—interrumpió Dumbledore, el aludido abrió levemente los ojos.

—¿qué?

—cuando te desmayaste hicimos algunas pruebas mágicas—aclaró—Tú eres Harry Potter—William perdió el color y pálido observó sorprendido al anciano.

—No puede estar…—Dumbledore asintió.

—Eso es lo que hemos venido a decirte, Sirius y James tenían razón, tú eres Harry Potter.

—pero…

—Eres idéntico a él —interrumpió nerviosa Lily—y las pruebas de sangre mágicas no tienen errores Harry—el nombre le cayó como balde de agua fría a el aludido.

—No me llame así—murmuró sentándose, la pelirroja pareció levemente lastimada, James se adelanto un paso.

—Ya sé que es difícil de absorber—dijo—pero eres Harry Potter—entonces sonrió.

—No te llamaré así por ahora, si te incomoda—aclaró Lily volviendo a sonreír—pero eres él y me gustaría que lo aceptaras—el aludido frunció el ceño.

—Creo que lo difícil de aceptar de hecho es que Harry Potter pertenezca al mundo de la magia—su voz sonó incrédula—aun estoy esperando que todo resulte ser una broma, después de todo me crie en un lugar donde la magia no existe—murmuró—no al menos de la real—Al terminar James Potter sacó su varita y William la observó con atención, entonces él sonriendo comenzó a hacer burbujas de colores que parecieron divertir y destensar al adolescente, James sonrió y debiéndose murmuró: "Lumus" la luz que salió de la varita pareció de verdad sorprender al muchacho. "Nox" dijo haciendo desaparecer la luz, entonces acercándose estiró la varita al adolescente.

—Tómala—murmuró, William no lo pensó mucho, asió la varita y una extraña energía recorrió todo su brazo entonces acercándola a sus ojos la observó con detenimiento.

James lo observó a él y no pudo evitar sonreír lastimado, mitad feliz y mitad enojado, Harry no debería tener diecisiete años y estar observando una varita de esa manera, el debió de haber crecido rodeado de magia, él debería tener ahora su propia varita y ser capaz de hacer magia por su cuenta, ser poderoso.

—Lumus—fue apenas un murmullo pero el silenció era tal que se escuchó perfectamente y para sorpresa de todos la varita emitió una leve (casi inexistente) luz que se extinguió con rapidez —cielos—dijo el muchacho sorprendido, James sonrió de medio lado, Lily sollozó un poco y William volvió a observar al matrimonio, otra vez aquella sensación de incomodidad.

El silencio invadió el lugar.

—¿Qué sigue ahora?—cuestionó, Dumbledore que se había mantenido al margen se acercó.

—¿aceptas que eres Harry Potter?—cuestionó, él suspiró y se frotó los ojos con fuerza.

—Sí—murmuró—-Sí, yo soy Harry Potter—la verdad por fin le golpeó. Desde los diez años había tenido muchas dudas sobre cuál era su verdadera identidad, quién su familia, cómo eran sus padres. Y ahora que la verdad estaba frente a sus ojos se sentía incomoda. Como si no estuviese bien, como si el hecho de que en realidad él creciera siendo William Johnson hiciera imposible que fuese otra persona.

Conflicto de identidades, se dijo y deseó pedirles un momento a solas sólo para poder absorber y aceptar totalmente toda la verdad. Pero aun habían cosas que no entendía, una de ellas tenía que ver con su presunta muerte, que sin duda alguna llevaba a más preguntas, otra de ellas (la que más le preocupaba) era saber qué era el matrimonio para Harry Potter.

—me gustaría saber—murmuró dándole la varita a James quien la tomó observándolo—que tienen ustedes que ver con Harry Potter—dijo súbitamente, James perdió el color y Lily lo observó preocupada.

Ninguno dijo nada por largos minutos.

—Me casé con James cuando tenía dieciocho años—murmuró al fin la pelirroja—Durante la guerra mágica más cruel en décadas—tomó aire—poco después, cuando cumplí los diecinueve años quede embarazada y fui la mujer más feliz del mundo—rió—a pesar de ser muy joven aun, esperaba con ansias la llegada de mi bebé sólo deseando que naciera sano—lo observó entonces sonriendo—nueve meses después nació, fue un niño sano y guapo del que me enamoré en el acto, era tan parecido a James pero tenía una de las cosas que más me gustaban de mí que no pude encontrar a ser más perfecto, yo… lo idolatraba, mi mundo giraba alrededor de él, era… era todo para mí. Era mi bebé, mi Harry—concluyó murmurando lo último aunque William pudo entenderlo muy bien, inevitablemente observó sorprendido a la mujer.

Era su…

—cuando se dio por muerto—continuó ella—yo me sentí morir y mi mundo se tambaleó porque había perdido a mi sol—sonrió negando por sobre las lágrimas—pero ahora… no puedo describir lo feliz que soy, lo realizada que me siento porque yo… Soy tu madre Harry James Potter—

Silencio. William observaba sorprendido a la mujer cuyos rasgos ahora encontraba en él mismo, aquellos ojos eran los suyos… pero entonces la imagen de una mujer rubia y sonriente cuyos ojos siempre parecían estar llenos de vida y de mar azul, lleno su mente y la distorsionada voz cantando canciones de cuna le arrulló, se sintió de nuevo mareado y culpable porque la mujer frente a él era su verdadera madre pero la mujer que lo había cuidado en su niñez era la que reconocía como madre.

—¿puedo abrazarte?—cuestionó al fin ella, sus brazos se alzaron levemente y William deseó decir "no" pero entonces algo reconfortante en su cuerpo le inundo y asintió. Lily no dudo un segundo, sus brazos se asieron sobre el delgado cuerpo y la cabeza se escondió en el cuello, el aroma a flores inundo las fosas nasales del azabache quien como auto reflejo también la abrazó.

Los minutos parecieron hacerse segundos y cuando ambos se separaron ella le sonrió con los ojos felices y acarició su cara con sus suaves y femeninos dedos.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos—murmuró reconciliadora—yo sé que esto no es fácil para ti pero me gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido. Soy tu madre, pero entiendo el hecho de que tu tengas otra familia y me gustaría convertirme en tu amiga—William asintió incapaz de decir nada, entonces ella riendo volvió a acariciar su cabello.

—Harry—el aludido observó a James, a su padre quien aun parado cerca de él lo observaba tranquilo— Yo, sé que no empezamos bien…

—Yo no sabía quien era usted—lo interrumpió sintiéndose culpable por el golpe dado ya hacía meses, él negó.

—actué como loco pero es que…—suspiro—Nunca fue fácil tener que decirte adiós, un día antes había estado jugando contigo y al siguiente te había perdido abrutadamente… yo nunca he sido bueno para este tipo de momentos sentimentales—dijo nervioso—pero quiero que sepas que soy tu padre, te tuve en mis brazos cuando naciste y fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, después te convertiste en mi mejor amigo y yo volví a ser un niño a tu lado—negó y rió un poquito—cuando comenzaste a gatear solía competir contigo y ambos terminábamos hechos un desastre… nunca llegue a apreciar cuanto era lo que te amaba hasta que el peligro de que murieras apareció y yo me descubrí convirtiéndome en un hombre responsable, en alguien que daría todo por otro y ese otro siempre fuiste tú Harry—aclaró sin darse cuenta de que ya lo había llamado (otra vez) por su nombre, el aludido tampoco dijo nada—te quiero y sé que para ti nada de esto es fácil, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo—concluyó acercándose y abrazándolo abrutadamente, el abrazó fue correspondido y de nuevo William se encontró sintiendo esa extraña alegría en su piel.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que era lo correcto, que aquello era lo correcto. Que sus padres de hecho eran James y Lily Potter y aunque aun no terminaba de sopesar totalmente la idea estaba dispuesto a darles una oportunidad.

Cuando ambos hombres se separaron James revolvió el cabello del azabache que frunciendo el ceño no decidió si aquello le gustaba o no.

—Gracias—dijo aclarándose la garganta, les sonrió y suspirando se encontró disfrutando aquello, disfrutando por fin saber que de hecho no había sido abandonado cuando apenas era un bebé —¿Qué sigue ahora?—cuestionó a sus padres, ellos observaron al director.

—Necesitamos crear un plan en torno a William… claro, será mejor que comencemos a explicarle un poco sobre la magia y de su propia historia…

—¿mi propia historia?—cuestionó al fin—Me gustaría que me lo dijeran sí, por lo que Sirius me dijo, el cuarto en donde me encontraba ardió en llamas terminando con todo y yo… ¿cómo pude sobrevivir?, todos estos años ustedes pensaron que estaba muerto…—murmuró frotándose la frente con la mano derecha, Dumbledore alcanzó a ver la extraña cicatriz.

—es extraña su cicatriz joven—murmuró, el aludido frunció el ceño y levantándose de nuevo el cabelló tocó la cicatriz.

—tiene forma de rayo—dijo sonriendo—desde que tengo memoria es parte de mí—el octogenario hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿y no recuerda cómo se la hizo?—él negó.

—ya le dije que la tengo desde que recuerdo—aclaró—de hecho, cuando me adoptaron ya la tenía pero…—observó extrañado a sus padres—¿Qué me paso exactamente?—Lily lo observó preocupada.

—No… cuando te… cuando te perdimos no contabas con ninguna cicatriz—aclaró acercándose—¿puedo verla?—el adolescente asintió y ella la observó curiosa.

—las cicatrices tienden a hacerse menos notables conforme pasa el tiempo—murmuró—¿cómo es que la tuya parece tan reciente?—cuestionó antes de trazar la forma con su dedo pulgar, William se estremeció y se separó al instante de ella.

—Lo siento, no me gusta que la toquen—aclaró, Dumbledore pensativo también se acercó.

—¿Me dejarías hacerte unas pruebas?

—¿qué clase de pruebas?—cuestionó James.

—algo me dice que tu cicatriz no es normal, creo que tiene que ver con aquella noche.

—¿Qué noche?

—La noche que te perdimos William—aclaró—ese es el momento en blanco, desapareciste sin tener ninguna marca y apareciste teniendo esta extraña cicatriz—Lily pareció preocupada.

—quiere decir que Vold… él alcanzó a hacerle daño—el ansiando inclinó la cabeza pensativo.

— No podría estar cien por ciento seguro Lily, pero creo que es una posibilidad—acordó—¿tú que crees William?

—Nada, me siento totalmente perdido—contestó—es una simple cicatriz, no tiene nada de especial. De todos modos, yo sigo sin saber qué sucedió ese día para que yo terminara en un callejón…

—¿un callejón?—cuestionó la pelirroja.

—allí fue donde me encontraron—murmuró y entonces se levantó presa de la tensión que sufría. —Quiero la verdad, entiendo poco y creo que aun no asimilo todo, pero me gustaría saber cómo fue el día que perdieron a Har… que me perdieron—

—No es una historia fácil ni feliz—murmuró James—y tiene muchos matices que no entenderás ahora.

—Podrían darme la versión corta—ofreció.

—Sí por supuesto, esa sería buena idea—acordó Dumbledore.

—Pero…

—No esta a consideración Lily, él tiene que saber, ya no es ningún niño y los secretos, especialmente cuando se tratan de uno mismo, pueden ser el tiro de gracia—aclaró, después frunció el ceño. —Hace mucho tiempo—comenzó— el mundo mágico vivió una pesadilla total que diezmó y separó a nuestra propia comunidad acercándola hacía a la oscuridad… todo ello causado por un sólo hombre que se autoproclamó Lord Voldemort—Harry frunció el ceño preocupado— un mago fuerte, poderoso y sediento de poder… personas como él William jamás conocerán la palabra amor, no pueden porque su mundo, su visión se concentra en sí mismos. Y así como suele suceder, sin que nadie lo esperara él comenzó a ganar ese poder matando y asesinando, creando su propio reinado de terror—suspiró pausadamente—muchos magos murieron, muchas personas valientes que se atrevieron a decir "no", que se atrevieron a luchar contra él y su ejercito—aclaró—y otras más que se unieron con el único propósito de vencerle comenzaron a volverse sus principales blancos, dos de esas personas fueron tus padres, Lily y James quienes se enfrentaron más veces de las que muchos podrían presumir contra él—James apretó con fuerza los labios—y sobrevivieron y siguieron luchando—sus lentes de medía luna brillaron—hasta que Lily se embarazó de ti y ambos decidieron dejar a un lado la lucha que se vivía para cuidar de ti—Wiilliam abrió ligeramente los ojos—fue entonces cuando naciste, un día especialmente feliz para todos, claro que nadie se esperaba que…

—¿qué?—cuestionó al darse cuenta que el director no continuaba, él le lanzó una mirada melancólica.

—que Voldemort decidiera de pronto, que debían morir, y empezó a perseguir a su familia—dijo con rotundidad, Lily negó y acabo escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, William la observó preocupado—El porqué, eso no te lo diremos ahora William, no muchos lo saben, pero lo que sí debes saber es que ustedes prácticamente entraron al ojo del huracán y tus padres hicieron mucho por protegerte…—Negó,— desgraciadamente al final alguien los traciano…

…

—_¡James!—vociferó una joven Lily quien cantando una pegajosa canción batía alguna clase de mezcla, no paso mucho antes de que su marido entrara a la cocina con Harry sobre los hombros quien haciendo extraños ruidos con la lengua le jalaba el cabello a su papá, Lily sonrió. —veo que Harry ama tu cabello…—James rió para después hacer una mueca. _

—_tiene que ser así, mi cabello es el mejor tesoro que le podre heredar—Lily rió y acercándose tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos. _

—_será más bien la peor maldición—murmuró mientras acomodaba al pequeño Harry en una silla alta, después besó sus cabellos—Mi vida, al menos sacaste los ojos bonitos de tu madre, ¿verdad?—el pequeño la observó con atención. _

—_¡Mamá!—vociferó, Lily sonrió y tomando la extraña mezcla se dispuso a darle de comer a su bebé—Hoy toca brócoli con zanahoria—James se acercó y después de oler el extraño menjurje tuvo una arcada presa del asco. _

—_eso huele horrible bella dama—ella rodó los ojos y llenando la cucharita hizo extraños ruidos hasta que Harry la comió. _

—_pero es nutritivo James—él sonrió. _

—_me gusta más la tarta de melaza y sé que a él también le gustara, Harry será un Potter amante del Quiddicht y la tarta de melaza, ¿verdad que sí precioso?—el aludido rió, Lily acarició su mejilla._

—_será un mago muy poderoso—murmuró orgullosa—bueno en pociones y…_

—_El mejor volador que haya pisado Hogwarts, Gryffindor jamás perderá—la pelirroja rodó los ojos._

—_¿y si no queda en Grryffindor?_

—_¡Lily por Morgana! No digas eso, Harry tiene la vena Gryffindor…_

—_a mí no me importaría que quedase en otra casa—aclaró—y pienso que a ti tampoco debería importarte—regañó, James suspiró y acercándose a Harry besó sus enmarañados cabellos._

—_No me importa—murmuró acariciando su mejilla—yo sé que suelo decir muchas estupideces junto a Sirius, y no niego que si quedara en Gryffindor sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero sé que Harry será mejor persona que yo—aclaró—porque tiene lo poco bueno que tengo y mucho de lo que tú eres Lils… si mi Harry decide trazar su camino en cualquier otra casa yo sería feliz—Lily le sonrió orgullosa. _

—_¿Aunque sea en Slyterin?—él rodó los ojos. _

—_Sí, ya te lo dije, aunque me preocuparía más por los muchos enemigos que tendría al instante si quedase en esa casa… _

—_James…_

—_No, tú sabes que es verdad—la interrumpió—los Potter hemos mostrado nuestra posición en esta guerra y por lo tanto, tenemos ya muchos enemigos—ella no pudo evitar estremecerse y observar con preocupación a Harry, James suspiró. _

—_No te preocupes amor, yo no dejaré que nada les pase—ella negó. _

—_a él, no dejes que nada le pase a Harry, James, prométemelo. Si tuvieses que escoger entre su vida o la mía, no lo dudes, él es tu prioridad—ahora fue James quien se estremeció. _

—_No puedo hacer eso Li…_

—_No—aclaró con rotundidad, mientras se levantaba—Prométeme que lo escogerás a él, su vida es más importante que la mía—su marido no refuto aquello, porque por más que lo ocultara, sabía que tenía razón, la vida de Harry era más importante que la de ambos, él era el que por alguna extraña razón estaba en peligro, su hijo. _

_No podía dejar que nada le pasase. Tenía una vida por vivir y disfrutar y desde que había nacido, James Potter había descubierto una nueva forma de amor, más fuerte, más profunda, más única. Amor que lo haría dar su vida sin dudarlo. _

—_quiero que tu también me prometas lo mismo Lily— ella no lo dudo en ningún segundo, asintió con una mirada fiera, que James descubrió, había adquirido al momento de convertirse el madre. _

—_Lo haré._

—_Te amo—murmuró tomando por la cintura a su esposa, quien no pudo evitar suspirar—eres el amor de mi vida Lily, eres mi amiga, mi esposa y la madre de mi Harry. _

—_Yo también te amo James—murmuró recargándose en su hombro—quiero que me lo prometas, por favor. _

—_te lo prometo—contestó con la misma claridad que ella—lo haré aunque se me parta el…_

_No pudo terminar la frase, alguien había aparecido tirando a su paso un jarrón. Ambos se separaron en el acto y Lily tomó entre sus brazos a Harry, James se puso frente a ambos y sacó su varita. _

—_¿James? ¡Lily!—al instante ambos se destensaron al reconocer la voz._

—_estamos acá—vociferó Potter guardando su varita—en la cocina—aclaró antes de sentarse pesadamente en la silla más cercana, Lily se destensó y abrazó con fuerza al pequeño. _

_Poco después entro Sirius, quien lucia nervioso y jorobado, se veía demacrado y con la vista en el suelo pareció aun más desgraciado. _

—_nos has dado un susto de muerte—murmuró Lily, quien decidiendo ignorar el aspecto pálido de su amigo se acercó sonriendo, y con Harry aun en brazos lo abrazó. _

—_lo siento—murmuró correspondiendo a su abrazo. _

—_amigo, te ves realmente mal—murmuró James cuando su esposa se separó de Sirius. _

—_será la tensión del mundo exterior—_

—_¿las cosas van tan mal?—cuestionó poniéndose inquieto. _

—_cada vez peor—aclaró—hace unos días me enfrasque en otra lucha con Bellatrix y ya sabes como me pongo, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya sangraba fuertemente de la cabeza—_

—_pero, ¿estás bien?—cuestionó preocupada Lily mientras arrullaba a su pequeño. _

—_sí, por supuesto, nada que Poppy no pudiera controlar, creo que lo más difícil de superar fue que Bellatrix de nuevo se le había escapado._

—_Sirius, no aprendes—murmuró la pelirroja negando cansina—con esa mujer no se juega y tú te vuelves desquiciado cuando peleas con ella. _

—_Y no creo que aprenda amor, es algo genético. Ambos son familia pero su carácter y moral es tan diferente que sería una estupidez que no se odiaran—ella suspiró. _

—_de todos modos, James tiene razón Sirius, estas muy pálido—el aludido se restregó ambas manos sobre el pantalón nervioso. _

—_Estoy bien…—murmuró—¿Cómo están ustedes?—James no pudo evitar bufar. _

—_atrapados, desesperados y preocupados, eso lo resume bien—_

—_estamos bien—contrarrestó Lily regalándole una sonrisa—pero ya sabes como se pone James por estar atrapado en este lugar, —Sirius asintió nervioso. _

—_sí por supuesto. Imagino que estarán desesperados para que esto termine—James asintió. _

—_así es, pero no por eso nos vamos a retractar, Harry es primero que nada— _

—_claro, Harry es primero…—murmuró, Lily se encaminó a la puerta. _

—_Los dejo solos, iré a acostar a Harry—James se levantó en el acto y acercándose besó la cabeza del bebé—ofrécele algo a Sirius, se ve delgado._

_Nadie se dio cuenta que contario a otras veces, Sirius Black no prestó ninguna atención a Harry Potter, de hecho ni siquiera le dedico una mirada, algo muy extraño en él que cuando llegaba de visita Harry era el único con quien hablaba y dirigía toda su atención. _

—_es que por fin se está desarrollando, ¿verdad amigo?—Lily rodó los ojos antes de caminar por el pasillo —y dime, ¿cómo está esa novia tuya?—cuestionó cuando dejaron de escuchar los pasos de su esposa subiendo las escaleras, Sirius sonrió. _

—_muy bien, de hecho me atrevo a decir que no podrían estar mejor—_

—_eso suena bien—murmuró sonriendo—me alegro de que pese a la guerra tú continúes con tu vida—rió—es más, cuando todo esto acabe haremos una gran reunión merodeadora, yo con Lily y Harry, Peter, Remus y tú y tu novia—Sirius no dijo nada por unos segundos. _

—_tal vez ese final este más cerca de lo que pensamos James—murmuró, el aludido frunció el ceño. _

—_¿a qué te refieres?—Sirius sonrió y esa sonrisa no le gusto nada a James. _

—_sólo lo digo—_

—_Estas raro desde que llegaste… ¿Qué te sucede?_

—_James, no quiero decirte esto pero creo que están en peligro—la frase hizo que el aludido temblara ligeramente. _

—_¿a qué te refieres?—murmuró apesadumbrado, el sangra limpia suspiró. _

—_no quise decir esto frente a Lily porque no quería preocuparla, pero el día que luché contra Bellatrix, está alcanzo a llegar a Colagusano, que milagrosamente había decidido acompañarnos… y comenzaron a pelear, él no es nada hábil, ya lo sabes, y casi al instante quedo a su mereced. Ella le gritó unas cuantas cosas y le lanzó otros hechizos de más, y cuando ella desapareció se estaba riendo mientras murmuraba algo sobre los Potter y la felicidad de su amo—James lo observó enojado. _

—_¿Estas tratando de culpar a Peter…?_

—_¡Por supuesto que no Cornamenta!—vociferó demacrado el pobre Sirius que nervioso comenzó a temblar—yo sólo digo que sufrió unos cuantos hechizos, de hecho también algunos cuantos golpes y Bellatrix es muy hábil—murmuró con prisa—las cosas suceden y Peter pudo decir algo sin querer. _

—_¿de verdad lo crees Sirius?— _

—_Sí, no creo que Colagusano haya estado en sus cinco sentidos por supuesto, pero ella estuvo con él unos minutos antes de que lograra escapar y después cuando hablé con Peter, este me dijo que había un pequeño lapsus de tiempo entre la batalla que no recordaba…_

—_Diablos…—dijo James seguro— Sirius yo… ¿crees qué sea mejor irnos?_

_Pero no pudo continuar, las alarmas que habían puesto sólo como medida de seguridad alterna se habían activado, James se levantó alarmado. _

—_no puede ser—murmuró y sin hacer caso a Peter caminó hacía la sala, Lily no tardo en bajar corriendo las escaleras. _

—_¡James!—vociferó alarmada, él la hizo callar con una mirada. _

—_quédate aquí, yo saldré a ver—murmuró con los músculos tensados, Sirius marginado en una de las esquinas sonrió. _

_El plan acababa de comenzar. _

—_Dios mio—murmuró Lily cuando él se acercó a una de las ventanas y jalando la cortina observó el patio trasero—No puedes ir solo…—Murmuró—y yo no puedo quedarme aquí esperando que él venga por nosotros—aclaró sacando su varita. _

—_Lily—comenzó pero la alarma volvió a sonar, ambos se observaron alarmados, por fin se habían dado cuenta que estaban perdidos. _

—_puede ser un error…—murmuró—las alarmas sólo suenan cuando se encuentra cerca algún peligro potencial y Sirius—entonces por fin observó a su amigo quien preocupado fingía respirar con irregularidad._

—_¡Yo no sé que está pasando!—vociferó—Creo… ¡Mis sospechas parecen ser ciertas James!—volvió a gritar, Lily frunció el ceño._

—_Canuto—murmuró James acercándose, —yo… ¡diablos qué vamos a hacer!—vociferó y otra vez sonó la alarma. —Bien— dijo James con prisa—no hay tiempo que perder. _

—_-Yo iré contigo_

—_Pero…_

—_No James—murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos—sí es él no duraras mucho, estando yo a tu lado hay más posibilidad de que Harry escape. _

—_No lo podemos dejar aquí solo…—Lily observó las escaleras con profundidad, entonces se volteó decidida a Sirius. _

—_Prométeme que le salvaras Sirius, —murmuró Lily acercándose—protege a mi Harry, no nos esperares, y si nosotros no volvemos, quiero que te lleves tú a Harry. Que escapes con él. Sálvalo. Por favor Sirius, es lo más importante de mi vida, dile que lo amo mucho— murmuró, el aludido asintió levantando su varita_

—_lo haré Lily, yo protegeré a Harry, yo lo protegeré—murmuró, James y la pelirroja corrieron hacia la salida dejando la casa totalmente sola. _

_Fue entonces cuando Sirius murmuró algo entre dientes y de la varita salieron chispas negras. Unos segundos después la puerta de enfrente era azotada y una figura encapuchada entraba. _

_El peor error de Lily y James aquella noche había sido confiar en la persona equivocada y no darse cuenta de las señales que después les parecieron tan claras, aquellas que advertían que algo andaba mal con Sirius, que el hecho de que no quisiera ir a luchar juntos a ellos significaba ya una gran diferencia. _

—_¡Sangre sucia!—vociferó una voz entre la penumbra y un rayo verde paso rozando el cabello de la pelirroja quien apretando los dientes lanzó un hechizó a ciegas, una risa maniática inundo el lugar. _

—_¡Fallaste perra!—dijo burlona una voz, quien por fin saliendo de la penumbra lanzó otro hechizo. Bellatrix había aparecido en escena, Lily lanzó otro hechizo fiera y James no tardo en seguirle. _

—_¡pero sí dos contra uno es injusto!—murmuró riendo—no te preocupes traidor a la sangre, a ti también te traje tú propio contrincante—aclaró y entonces otra persona salió de entre la penumbra, James rugió y en seguida comenzó a lanzarle hechizos. _

—_Muy bien sangre sucia, es hora de jugar—murmuró._

—_¿Dónde está?—Sirius trató de no estremecerse. _

—_arriba—murmuró—en su cuarto—Voldemort lo observó repugnado antes de sonreír. _

—_buen trabajo Colagusano, por lo que veo, la poción multijugos hizo efecto. _

_Peter pettigrew sonrió aun disfrazado como su amigo pero después nervioso negó. _

—_Mi señor, Lily y James…_

—_No te preocupes rata—dijo burlón—le ordene a Bellatrix que no los matara, tus dos amigos se salvaran como me pediste, aunque no sé para que te sirve, ellos te odiaran después de este día—Peter apretó con fuerza los dientes pero presa del miedo bajo la cabeza—eres una rata sucia y traidora, eso no cambiara y si crees que tus culpas se redimirán salvando a tus amigos estas muy equivocado, ellos jamás te perdonara una traición así Colagusano… salvar su pellejo pero entregar a su bebé…_

—_usted no puede…_

—_¡Crucio!—vociferó y Peter calló gritando—no vuelvas a hablarme así, tú conoces tu lugar y ellos el suyo—aclaró con rotundidad— ese niño debe morir, con o sin sus padres. No me importa, aunque claro, esto te será bien recompensado—explicó volteándose—ahora, te recomendaría que te fueras, no olvides que los Potter tienen muy buenos amigos que no dudaran en destruirte cuando se enteren de la verdad, claro sin contar a los mismos Potter. _

_Y entonces comenzó a subir las escaleras. _

_***  
—¡Pobre sangre sucia!—vociferó Bellatrix—después de acabar contigo iré por tu pequeño Harry, una gran pieza de carne mestiza, lastima que morirá. _

—_¡Cállate perra! Con mi hijo no te metas. _

—_¡Muerto!—vociferó Bellatrix antes de comenzar a reír—¡muerto! Pero no por mí, o no—murmuró con voz fría, James peleaba a unos metros de ellas—si no por ti, que con ese corazón estúpido que tienes has confiado en la persona equivocada la vida de tu bebé—Lily sintió que el aire le abandonaba. _

—_¿a qué te refieres?_

—_¿aun no lo entiendes?—ambas habían dejado de pelear—Tu Harry morirá por tu culpa, confiaste en la persona equivocada. _

—_No… _

—_¡Sí!—vociferó antes de comenzar a reír, a su lado James terminó con su contrincante y lanzó un hechizó a la Black, quien riendo lo esquivó—¡Todo a terminado estúpidos! Yo sólo era la distracción—ambos padres se observaron aterrados—El hombre que está en su casa no-es-Sirius. Compréndanlo, Colagusano es quien les ha fallado, es quien disfrazado de su gran amigo se quedo en casa, quien los ha vendido a Voldemort… ¡él! y ustedes estúpidos son los únicos culpables de la muerte de su Harry. _

_Entonces sucedió, algo explotó y Lily y James observaron al mismo tiempo su casa que a lo lejos pareció caerse en ruinas. La risa de Bellatrix inundo el lugar. _

—_¡Muerto!—vociferó antes de desaparecer. _

_Lily y James tardaron unos minutos en reaccionar y cuando lo hicieron, el mundo se volvió un infierno. _

"****"

William Johnson sintió que el aire le faltaba y a lo lejos los sollozos de Lily le volvieron a la realidad, Dumbledore lo observó por sobre las gafas de media luna.

—Les daré un momento a solas—murmuró—comenzaré a contactarme con algunas personas…

Nadie dijo nada, Lily se estremecía con fuerza y James se había sentado en un sillón con la mirada perdida, William simple y sencillamente se sintió fuera de su realidad.

—Lily—murmuró, ella lo observó después de unos segundos y verde con verde se encontraron—no estoy muerto—aclaró sintiendo idiota y acercándose a paso lento, se hinco a su lado—estoy a tu lado, y soy real. Además—sonrió— tú no tienes la culpa, al menos yo no te culpo. Ni siquiera recuerdo nada de nada, aun todo esto se me hace extraño y… tuve una buena vida—aclaró—crecí en una familia donde me trataron como uno más, yo no sufrí.

Entonces la abrazó y Lily se sintió reconfortada en aquel abrazo. Una carga pareció aliviarse en su corazón.

Era cierto, Harry era real y estaba vivo.

Vivo.

"****"

Molly Weasley observó melancólica una vieja y gastada fotografía, no pudo evitar sollozar. Era algo que le pasaba cada vez que observaba la imagen, llorar por lo que había sentido suyo pero que sin embargo, había sido arrebatado apenas siquiera de poder disfrutarlo.

La fotografía descansaba encima de su chimenea, en un lugar donde continuamente la observaba pero también en donde continuamente la ignoraba. Estaba es un pequeño marco de plata, y en ella se mostraba un viejo momento olvidado, un viejo momento que sólo ella compartía, porque sí. Allí estaba, mucho más joven y extasiada de felicidad, en una cama de hospital, despeinada y con las mejillas encendidas por la felicidad desbordante y en sus brazos… en ellos descansaba un pequeño bulto que a pesar de la manta que la cubría aun se podía observar su pequeña carita colorada, las manos en puño y la matita de cabello pelirrojo saliendo como pasto en un lugar descuidado.

Entonces sonrió y leyó de nuevo la descuidada caligrafía que adornaba una de las esquinas.

"Ginny y Molly, Hospital de San Mungo"

No pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, ¿cómo no? si la pequeña Ginny, su única hija ya no estaba a su lado. No había crecido como sus hermanos, no había caminado, mucho menos había dicho "mamá"

Ni Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron… ni siquiera Arthur, nadie entendía cuanto dolía aun no tener a la pequeña Ginny en sus brazos. Nadie lo entendía. Sus hermanos jamás la habían conocido y Arthur había sabido reponerse, pero no ella que con sólo unos momentos había llegado a amarla con verdadera fuerza. Tal vez el hecho de que fuese mujer, tal vez el hecho de que hubiese nacido cuando la guerra terminaba, tal vez simplemente porque era su madre. Pero la muerte de Ginny le dolía, más allá de todo, aun dolía.

Su pequeña hija, sin poderse defender, sin su madre… muerta en un ataque hecho por mortifagos con ganas de vengar la muerte de su señor…

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y la voz de uno de ellos en el juicio resonó en su cabeza.

"¡Sangre pura mágica que se cierne sobre la perdida de nuestro señor! ¡Todos esos bebés merecían morir, todos. Por eso no me arrepiento, jamás lo haré. Ustedes mataron al señor tenebroso y la sangre de los inocentes será la venganza!"

Pues bien, lo había logrado. Un ataque en el área de maternidad, una gran explosión, un incendio y cinco bebés junto con dos enfermeras, muertos en el cuarto donde los cuidaban, entre ellos… Su Ginny.

¡Sin poderse defender! Sin nada qué hacer… sangre inocente que jamás debió ser derramada.

Y sin poderse contener, gritó.

"****"

Lizzy observó imperdurable a Matt.

—¿sabes algo?—cuestionó sin poder aguantar más, el negó y demacrado se frotó la cara con ambas manos, Aura sentada en el sillón emitió un suave sollozó.

—Los estúpidos policías no encuentran nada—Lizzy se acercó a la rubia y con delicadeza acarició su cabello.

—¡Tengo miedo por William!—vociferó la niña—¡Él no es como tú Matt! Él no se iría sin llevarnos a mí y a Lizzy… Dios mio, que este bien—Matt lucio desesperado.

—Yo so lo sé Aura, pero nadie sabe nada. Nadie lo vio… ¡como si hubiese desaparecido de la fas de la tierra!

—¡No digas eso!—vociferó alarmada Lizzy, entonces se sentó al lado de la rubia—todo es mi culpa—murmuró apretando con fuerza los labios, evitando de esa manera que las lágrimas volvieran a inundar sus mejillas.

—No lo es—murmuró una cansado Matt—tú no tienes la culpa…—aseveró, Aura asintió y con cuidado abrazó a la pobre muchacha.—Tenemos que confiar, él regresara. Es mi hermano y es la persona más valiente y astuta que he conocido, nada le vencerá—aclaró con rotundidad.

*"*"**"**"

**Bueno, un nuevo capítulo hecho. ¿Qué les pareció? Como ven, la historia poco a poco se está develando… leí en sus comentarios muchas dudas con respecto a Ginny, pues bien, en este capítulo solté un poquito de su historia, ella en realidad se cree que esta muerta por un ataque de mortifagos que sucedió después de la caída de Voldemort, el cómo sobrevivió… se ira revelando después, pero sólo para aclarar: Lizzy si es Ginny. **

**En fin, cualquier otra duda, háganmela saber. **

**Contestó reviews: (los anónimos podrían ponerme un link o nombre justo antes de su review? Para que al contestarles puedan identificarse. )**

Luvi Black: awww, Gracias! no sé pero estoy feliz de que la historia te esté llegando al corazón y esté haciendo un buen trabajo con los sentimientos de los personajes. En fin, que bueno que te haya gustado, ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?

Ginevra Potter Weasley: Hola… creo que tienes razón, no cualquiera aguantaría tantas sorpresas sin desmayarse… jaja, se me hace extraño que hayas llorado, pero es bueno saber que estoy manejando los sentimientos de los personajes bien. En fin, cuídate y gracias por comenatr, me alegra que te guste la historia.

Anatripotter: ¡Gracias! tu comentario me hizo sonreír… me alegra tanto que la historia este gustando! En cuanto a Lizzy, sí ella es en realidad Ginny, no te preocupes dentro de poco también trataré de aclarar más su historia, ahora sólo dejo en claro que todos creen que sí está muerta. Uff, que bueno que la historia de una semana te haya gustado. Cuídate Silvia.

Testudine Black: uff… gracias. no sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que la historia está gustando. ¡No te preocupes! Estoy tratando de actualizar pronto. Cuídate y muchas gracias (de nuevo) por comentar todas mis locuras.

Yara GinnyPotterEvans: ¡Hola! Jeje, sí, duré mucho sin actualizar, pero bueno… ¡No te preocupes!... sí! Me di cuenta que la versión para teléfono actualizo, me gusta mucho el camibio que esta teniendo la página. Que bueno! Me gusta saber que estoy haciendo buen trabajo en sobrellevar las emociones de los personajes. Cuídate.

BLACK: ¡Hola! Gracias, y como ves estoy tratando de no durar mucho entre las actualizaciones pero bueno… ¿Qué parte del fic te lo recordó? He leído "phoenix", excelente fic, ¿Qué parte del capítulo te los recordó?... Sí, falta aun ese pequeño detalle, pero no desesperes, cuando aclaré unas cuantas dudas entonces sí, tocara el turno de a Ginny. Mmm, estas en lo correcto, lo más seguro es que los Zack sea el que no se lo tome bien.

Adriana Potter Weasley: Gracias ppor comentar. No te preocupes, trataré ded actualizar con mpas regularidad.

Loquin: antes que nada, gracias por comentar la historia! Me alegra que te guste, Ginny… bueno, ella en realidad se piensa que está muerta así que como Harry, no creo que acepte rápidamente lo que es, una Weasley. Espero que el encuentro con Lily te haya gustado, aunque ahora que lo pienso la hice un poco llorosa… en fin, será de la emoción del momento. Cuídate.

Guest: que bueno que te guste la historia! Y bueno, en cuanto a Zack creo que será más difícil para él aceptar a Harry, tú lo has dicho, ambos tienen el carácter demasiado "Potter" y Zack le odia y Harry en realidad tiene ya hermanos así que ambos les costara aceptar que son familia, pero no te preocupes que no soy tan mala, no será así en todo el fic.

Karen Ximena: ¡Gracias! tienes una buena pregunta… ¡eres observadora! Jeje, más adelante trataré el tema de la carta, pero sí, vas muy bien con tus indagaciones, algo tiene que ver la magia accidental, aunque también cuenta que en realidad todos creyeran que estaba muerto, así que ¿Quién se iba fijar sí su nombre aun estaba en el libro? Con respecto a lo de Ginny, aun tendras que esperar un poquito. Cuídate.

Ginnyp13: Hola! Que bueno que la historia te guste, y si es Hanny pero como aclaré en el primer capítulo y en este. Ginny es Lizzy, el cómo termino como muggle y junto a Harry se ira desarrollando más adelante. En fin, si tiene cualquier otra duda escríbale s mediante un review, gracias por comentar. Cuídate. ¡Yo también amo a los Hannys!

Ale Diethel: ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar. Ginny (Lizzy) es en realidad novia de Harry (William), ambos viven en el mismo lugar pero no como hermanos… y el cómo llego allí, bueno algo se puede deducir de este capítulo. Claramente paso algo en el hospital, tal vez alguien la salvo. ¿Quién sabe? Jeje, no te preocupes que conforme la historia avance todo se ira aclarando. Cuídate.

Guest: Hola! A mi punto de vista suena ilógico que tuviese el mismo nombre, ya sé que hace todo más revoltoso pero velo así: ¿cómo los muggles pudieron descubrir que se llamaba Ginny? Pero sí, es una bruja. Y sí, conocerá a los Weasley pero no hasta que William por fin se dé cuenta que puede que su familia lo esté buscando. Así que si saldrán de nuevo sus hermanos.

RoMa Cpda: gracias! que bueno que la historia emocione…. No te preocupes, trataré de actualizar con frecuencia. Cuídate Rossana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disfruten la lectura.**

"*****"**

William Johnson observó con atención el techo, después dirigió su mirada a Lily quien sentada a unos metros de él tomaba de una pequeña tasa de té.

—Imagino que tienes hambre—dijo apuntando la charola que descansaba a su lado y que repleta de comida aun dirigía un tenue vapor, William negó haciendo una mueca, lo que más quería ahora era estar solo pero Lily no parecía querer irse y él era lo suficiente educado como para no decirle que se fuera.

—No, pero gracia.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—cuestionó ella, incapaz de no preguntarle, su hijo se alzó de hombros.

—extraño—murmuró acomodándose en la cama, Lily le observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Extraño bien o extraño mal—el azabache rió.

—sólo extraño, supongo…. No lo sé, aun creo que todo esto es un sueño pero… los sueños no pueden ser tan reales y maravillosos.

—¿crees que esto es maravilloso?—cuestionó con los ojos brillando, William levantó un poco la cabeza para poder observar mejor a la pelirroja y asintió.

—sí, de una u otra manera esto resulta maravilloso y también un gran alivio—entonces tomó aire—como si una astilla que llevaba años molestando por fin es removida. Yo… desde que supe que era adoptado y que de hecho descubrí que me habían encontrado abandonado en un callejón oscuro, odie a ms padres biológicos—Lily lo observó preocupada.

—nosotros jamás haríamos…

—yo lo sé—dijo interrumpiéndola, pero regalándole una sonrisa—ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento la única razón que podía dar era que ustedes no me habían querido lo suficiente—Lily sintió que su garganta se cerraba y observó con profundad al adolescente.

No imaginaba aquel dolor u odio que él había sentido, no podía porque después de todo para ella era injustificado e irreal, como una gran broma donde los padres lloraban al hijo muerto y el hijo mientras tanto odiaba a los padres que lo habían abandonado.

Todo una gran broma ridícula.

—Harry—murmuró, el aludido arrugó el ceño pero sin decir nada volvió a observarla—tal vez ya lo sabes, pero quiero que te quede claro… yo, James y yo jamás te abandonaríamos, nunca ni un millón de años hubiésemos pensado en eso. Eras lo que más queríamos en la vida, tus risas, tus monosílabos, tus ojos, tus sonrisas… amábamos todo de ti—concluyó en un gran suspiro y William se volvió a recostar para observar el techo.

Era la emoción desbordante que no le dejaba seguir observando a Lily, sus palabras que resonaban como música melodiosa en sus oídos. Era eso, creía, el que ella hubiese jurado que jamás le abandonaría lo que había hecho que por fin se sintiera más libre.

Porque claro que sí, había vivido una vida fantástica con su familia como William Johnson, porque claro que sí, había sido un hijo más y un hermano más y porque claro que sí, jamás se había sentido menos o despreciado; pero desde que se había enterado que era adoptado y había leído su caso con aquella conclusión final que sin más le había taladrado con fuerza: "abandonado por padre o familiar" una parte de sí mismo se había sentido oscurecida por el odio de no haber sido querido.

Un odio que había sido controlado porque después de todo nada había salido mal pero que aun así aun se encontraba latente, esperando cualquier momento para explotar.

Y era ese momento cuando surgían las dudas, el quiero o no quiero saber quién soy, quiénes son mis padres, en qué día nací… el qué diría si supiese, ¿gritaría? ¿Daría una oportunidad? ¿Aceptaría? Tantas hipótesis refutadas en hechos que al final no eran siquiera ciertos.

Porque sí, resultaba que el hecho, lo real no era nada lo que había imaginado. Él no era alguien normal y su historia, su verdadera historia, no era una historia normal. Entonces todo su odio, igual que todas sus preguntas habían sido realmente abandonadas y ahora hasta resultaban idiotas.

¿Aceptar que era Harry Potter? Eso no era difícil, lo hacía. El problema como bien había aclarado era aceptar todo lo que el nombre acarreaba y a pesar de ello sementar o crear nuevas formas de actuar porque las establecidas con anticipación que estaban rodeadas de reproche y malos tratos no podían usarse, no debían usarse.

Al final todo se reducía a aquello: aceptar. Que tenía otra familia que había sufrido mucho por él, un padre y una madre que con su forma de actuar y sus palabras lee demostraban cuanto lo amaban, un padrino y, (estaba seguro) muchas más personas que le querían. Que la magia exista y él de hecho era mágico.

Algo que a la vez era extraño pero a la vez esperado.

Siempre lo había sabido, era especial; como si el poder que residía en él siempre estuviese allí sin alejarse pese a no usarlo. Era especial cuando de niño hacia cosas extrañas que divertían a sus hermano y poco después a su hermana, cosas extrañas sin explicación alguna que sólo él parecía capaz de hacer.

"Tú eres un niño especial mi querido William, harás grandes cosas, estoy segura. Lo veo en tus ojos, estas destinado para un futuro especial"

Las palabras de su madre sonaron más reales en su cabeza de lo que nunca lo habían hecho, fueron de las últimas alabanzas que le dijo cuando enferma ya no había podido levantarse y él preocupado se sentaba a su lado a escuchar las historias que de niño le gustaban. Después de decir aquello le había dado un consejo:

"pero debes recordar, que a veces la única manera de llegar al éxito es por medio del sufrimiento. Debes ser valiente y afrontar lo que el destino te tenga preparado"

Ella siempre había tenido la razón y de alguna manera, estaba seguro, sabía lo especial y extraño que era él, tal vez no tan bien, o no tan acertado; pero sabía que su hijo sería alguien diferente.

"***"

Lily salió del cuarto apenas cerrando la puerta, y silenciosamente comenzó a bajar las escaleras, después se dirigió a pasos torpes hacia la cocina, adentro encontró a James y a Dumbledore cómodamente sentados.

—por fin se a dormido—dijo suspirando, los dos hombres la observaron y James hizo amago de levantarse, ella negó—no creo que lo mejor sea ir a verle, parecía realmente cansado y creo que necesita tiempo para sí mismo—dijo suspirando, poco después sonrió.

—hay que tomar en cuenta que se le ha dado mucha información que a pesar de digerir debe aceptar en toda su extensión—aclaró Dumbledore, después se levantó perezosamente. —Me tengo que ir, pero volveré mañana, cualquier problema por favor, no duden en comunicármelo—ambos Potter asintieron y el aciano caminó hacia la salida.

Al final sólo se quedaron Lily y James.

—¿quieres un poco de té?—murmuró levantándose, la pelirroja negó.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?—la pregunta salió sin siquiera meditarla y cuando observó la mirada culpable de James se dio cuenta que de hecho, le inquietaba y le lastimaba el que James no hubiese dicho nada sobre su Harry.

—Lo siento…

—eso no contesta mi pregunta—aclaró con rotundidad, él suspiró con fuerza.

—es que no sé qué decirte—murmuró—o más bien, no sé de qué manera decirte que fue sólo…

—tu egoísmo—el aludido asintió y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, Lily no tardo en seguirle y ambos quedaron uno frente al otro.

—Sí, mi egoísmo, aunque también fue el miedo. Quería que William me perteneciera en aquella burbuja de felicidad que había creado—susurró—y cuando me di cuenta el miedo de destruir aquello que había creado sólo por decirle a alguno de ustedes, me invadió y me descubrí inventando excusas para no decir nada; que sí las heridas no cerraban, que si él no era Harry y todos quedábamos mucho más heridos, que sí… en fin, yo sé que me equivoque pero… no sabes cuanto lo siento ahora Lily.

—yo tenía derecho a saberlo—murmuró lastimada, él asintió.

—sí, lo tenias pero yo no lo podía ver, no al menos hasta hace poco que observé la manera en la él te trató y me di cuenta que jamás habías estado tan feliz—Lily rió un poquito y se limpió las mejillas inundadas de lagrimas.

—me estoy volviendo una llorona sin remedio—murmuró, su marido rió.

—tal vez un poquito—susurró estirando su mano hasta tocar su mejilla y acariciarla con cariño, ella le sonrió.

—Pero también, nunca me he sentido tan feliz—aclaró—es… es como si una parte de mí regresara después de tanto tiempo de estar enterrada en lo más hondo de mi alma.

—Podría decirte lo mismo—aclaró alejando su mano, ella asintió—sé como te sientes… es como volver a estar completo y totalmente feliz y extasiado.

—aun sigo esperando despertar de este bonito sueño—determinó—pero entonces… la realidad me golpea y por fin me doy cuenta de que me gusta, porque en ella se encuentra Harry y está vivo y bien y es justo como yo le imaginaba—James rió un poquito.

—Es bastante guapo, sí, y tiene una buena derecha—murmuró tocándose la mejilla, ella rodó los ojos.

—Quiero que me platiques todo—aclaró— ¿cómo le descubriste?—James se alzó de hombros.

—fue cosa del destino, supongo. Yo observaba la ventana y él paso justo en ese momento—entonces negó—y me volví un completo demente, cuando menos me di cuenta ya corría tras él, seguro de que era mi Harry…—entonces soltó una carcajada—al final él terminó golpeándome y amenazándome, "yo no conozco a ningún Harry, mi nombre es William Johnson" me dijo y se dio la vuelta dejándome solo—concluyó en un suspiró, Lily acarició su mano.

—pero aun así lo seguiste buscando…

—al principió no, pero por más que traté, no pude olvidar lo mucho que se parecía a mi Harry y entonces sin nada que hacer regresé y busqué todo lo referente a él.

—¿y qué descubriste? Quiero decir, sé que tiene familia pero… ¿Cómo es ella?—murmuró, James le acarició la mano.

—es chiquita—murmuró—como la nuestra pero un poquito más rota—se removió incomodo—aunque no creo que a él le guste ese terminó… en fin, sus padres (ambos) murieron cuando él aun era pequeño y su hermano mayor se hizo cargo—entonces arrugó el ceño—a él, a su hermano nunca le he visto aunque sí que he visto a la más pequeña, es rubia y delgada—sonrió—y parece querer mucho a Harry…— y entonces tomó aire—para concluir está la pelirroja.

—¿la pelirroja?—cuestionó cuando vio que su esposo no continuaba, él asintió.

—es su novia—murmuró en tono confidencial y Lily abrió levemente los ojos—es bastante bonita sí… aunque nada como tu belleza exótica Lily—se apresuró a aclarar—pero ambos se ven realmente enamorados—continuó—y… viven en el mismo apartamento.

—¡Pero si Harry es sólo un niño!—vociferó levantándose, James hizo lo propio.

—Lily, querida. No deberías tomártelo así, y no le reclames ni le digas nada, si cree conveniente y nos tiene la suficiente confianza él mismo nos lo dirá—ella bufó.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿quien?

—Su novia James—aclaró exasperada, el aludido frunció el ceño y después sonrió socarrón.

—él le dice LIzzy, pero… ¿acaso veo celos de madre sobreprotectora?—Lily bufó.

—claro que no—murmuró antes de volver a sentarse—supongo que sólo fue la sorpresa, además ahora Harry está conmigo y… planeó que sea así por mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?—cuestionó interesado, ella se alzó de hombros.

—No mucho, aunque me quede un momento con él, no me dijo nada, creo que trataba de aclarar todas sus ideas. Cuando menos me di cuenta él ya dormía totalmente—mintió sintiéndose un poquito culpable, pero estaba segura que William le había dicho aquello como algo secreto, algo que sólo era para los oídos de Lily, y ella así lo continuaría.

—sí, supongo que le debemos dar tiempo—aclaró y ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que Lily pegó un salto y observó preocupada a su esposo.

—¡Los niños!—vociferó, él la observó sin entender nada—¡Zack y Timmy no saben nada!

—Oh—fue todo lo que dijo. La verdad es que James no había pensado en sus hijos gemelos desde que había llegado a Hogwarts y había hablado con el director, porque su mente, sus sentimientos y sus anhelos y esperanzas habían estado puestas en Harry, la felicidad burbujeante que aun no terminaba de aceptar era sólo gracias a su hijo mayor.

Y entonces inevitablemente sintió un poquito de culpa, y negando trató de sonreír. Pero le resulto difícil, después de todo no había siquiera tomado en cuenta a sus hijos cuando había comenzado a soñar en el futuro. ¿Acaso todavía seguía siendo un egoísta? Sí, por supuesto. Harry al fin de cuentas había sido su primer hijo y con él había descubierto el amor verdadero y puro pero también lo doloroso y asfixiante que era perder a la persona que más amabas en la vida. Con Harry había vivido una montaña rusa de nuevas y doloras sensaciones y como no, también había aprendido a madurar y a aceptar que los sueños muchas veces dejaban sólo heridas porque la realidad era mucho más horrible.

Pero caro que sí, amaba a sus gemelos, ellos representaban la pequeña luz de esperanza después de años de tormenta, porque con ellos había vuelto de nuevo a disfrutar de la vida, porque con ellos había comenzado una nueva etapa en su vida, porque al fin de cuentas eran sus hijos y sin querer o tal vez, queriendo, eran una manera de redimir sus culpas.

Y es que cuando los observaba siempre esperaba ver algo de lo que sería su Harry, tal vez crítico y reflexivo como Tim o locuaz y tozudo como Zack. No estaba bien, por supuesto y muchas veces había descubierto lo abrumados y cansados que se sentían sus hijos, cargando siempre con el peso del hermano muerto que por si fuera poco, era el gran salvador del mundo mágico. Pero no podía ser de otra manera. No podía.

Aunque había tratado, por supuesto. Al final del día siempre descubría que el fantasma de Harry Potter, su hijo con los ojos verdes más inocentes que jamás había visto y el cabello azabache tan desordenado como el suyo, jamás le abandonaba.

Nunca.

Porque Harry al final de cuentas, le había pertenecido por un año y pocos meses, había sido suyo. Ambos habían descubierto un nuevo sentido a la vida.

Tal vez ahora, que Harry estaba a su lado eso también podría cambiar, y podría ver por fin a sus hijos sin fantasmas, porque de hecho, ese fantasma ahora era real.

—¿Dónde están?—cuestionó al fin, saliendo de sus reflexiones, Lily arrugó el ceño.

—los deje con Sirius, en casa aunque estoy segura que no lo dejaran en paz—James suspiró.

—¿crees que sea prudente decirles ahora?

—¿Cuándo entonces?—contratacó Lily—ellos tienen tanto derecho a saber como nosotros James—rebatió.

—Pero… ¿crees que es prudente?—Lily arrugó el ceño.

—¿Por qué no sería prudente?—James se frotó la frente exasperado.

— Zack—murmuró.

Lily cerró los ojos. Desde que había sucedido lo de su captura por Voldemort… no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar; Zack había tenido sutiles cambios que sólo ella y James había observado (incluso tal vez Tim lo había hecho) porque aunque seguía siendo el bromista, feliz y un tanto egocéntrico hijo que tanto adoraba… a veces, simplemente parecía perderse y con aquella mirada abrumada de madurez y dolor se quedaba callado largos minutos; esos momentos erran los que más le dolían a Lily, los que más demostraban que Zack si había resultado más lastimado de lo que las sesiones con terapeutas y platicas con las personas allegadas a él habían pronosticado.

Lo más triste, creía, era el cambio sutil que experimentaba cuando se mencionaba a Harry, su hermano a quien antes había respetado pero que ahora simplemente ignoraba, tampoco era que lo mencionaran mucho, pero cuando, por ejemplo; Sirius comenzaba platicar alguna anécdota de los padres primerizos o del niño con risa infantil y ojos verdes, su amado Zack apretaba levemente los labios, se cruzaba de manos y sin emitir queja alguna escuchaba mitad perdido, mitad enojado hasta que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se escabullía.

Tal vez él creía que nadie se daba cuenta, pero al fin de cuentas ella era su madre, y sin quererlo observaba esos sutiles cambios que inundaban su corazón de dolor, pero a los cuales jamás había sido capaz de enfrentar, porque luchar contra la memoria de su hijo era difícil, mucho más cuando… creía, el agresor era su propio Zack, su hermano.

—es hora de enfrentar esto James—aclaró valiente—con Zack… el tendrá que aceptar la verdad, no podemos esconderla y ambos tienen que saber cuanto antes, nunca olvides que las mentiras siempre acaban dolorosamente mal—susurró antes de dirigir una mirada rápida a las escaleras, la necesidad de observar a Harry y sentirlo real le invadió con más fuerza que antes y se descubrió aceptando que aquello le duraría semanas.

James guardo silencio por unos minutos, sopesando aquello dicho por su esposa, al final asintió con una gran suspiro.

—está bien—aclaró.

"****"

Timothy Potter resopló molesto y de nueva cuenta observó a Sirius quien silbando con regocijo fingía leer un gran tomo de los muchos que hablaban de pociones y que su madre compraba, Zack a su lado en cambio parecía divertido.

—al menos deberías tratar de fingir estar ocupado en otra cosa—aclaró—eso de que leas con interés un libro de pociones no te lo cree ni Tim—su hermano le lanzó una mirada molesta y Sirius cerró el libro.

—Vale, en eso tienes razón—aclaró antes de aventar descuidadamente el libro al piso, entonces teatralmente se recostó en el sillón. —aunque ustedes también deberían dejar de observarme así, no voy a decirles nada.

—pero… ¿Por qué? ¡Hace horas que esperamos a que mis padres lleguen y ellos nada más no aparecen!

—cada vez te pareces más a tu hermano Timmy—murmuró extrañado por la reacción del gemelo "bueno" este bufó exasperado.

—¡Joder!—vociferó Zack, Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—Mírate esa boca jovencito—murmuró tratando de copiar el tono estricto de Lily, después sonrió socarrón—no se desesperen chicos, estoy seguro que sus padres ya estarán viniendo y ellos podrán contestar todas sus atrabancadas preguntas—aclaró.

—yo sólo quiero que me digas porqué mamá estaba llorando.

—ya se los dije, no eran lágrimas de tristeza—aclaró—ella estaba feliz y creo que así seguirá estando por toda su vida así que es mejor que se vayan acostumbrando—entonces teatralmente suspiró—desde ahora su vida cambiara y será un cabio bueno, ya lo verán…

Pero no pudo continuar, la chimenea se encendió y poco después salió James Potter, en seguida los tres ocupantes se levantaron, los gemelos ligeramente molestos, Sirius con una gran sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

—¿Cómo salió todo?—cuestionó impaciente, James sonrió.

—mejor de lo que planeábamos—le informó—él… él logro aceptar todo y… es tan—no pareció encontrar palabras para describirle.

—Sarcástico, tozudo, mordaz…—James rió ante las características que su amigo le confirió—pero… genial de aquella manera especial, es eso; especial.

—sí y además…—pero no pudo continuar, porque había observado la mirada curiosa de sus gemelos, entonces sonrió con más ganas y acercándose besó sus cabello, como siempre se ganó un fuerte "¡Papá!" por parte de Zack que ignoró con gusto.

—Me han matado con sus preguntas—dijo Sirius—así que ya que has llegado sería bueno que tú te hicieras cargo, Merlín sabe que yo no sé tratar a los niños…

—tal vez porque tu también seas un niño Sirius—aclaró Tim, James rió y el aludido sonrió.

—puede ser…

—Papá—interrumpió Zack, incapaz de quedarse callado por más tiempo—quiero que me digan qué es lo que está pasando, ¿Por qué pareces tan feliz? Y mamá, ¿Dónde está ella?

Por unos segundos nadie hablo.

—paso algo—dijo finalmente James—realmente bueno y maravilloso de hecho, su madre está en casa de Sirius y nosotros iremos halla, entonces los cuatro nos sentaremos a hablar y… esperemos que todo salga bien.

—¿Cómo está él?—cuestionó impaciente Sirius, James sonrió.

—dormido—dijo—Lily logro que se durmiera aunque, déjame decirte, tuvimos que luchar mucho para que aceptara.

—ni me lo digas—murmuró—de todos modos, será mejor que ya me vaya. Nosotros hablaremos mañana James—el aludido asintió y Sirius se acercó a la chimenea.

—¿de quién están hablando?—cuestionó impaciente Tim, James suspiró antes de volver a besar la cabeza de su querido hijo.

—será mejor que nos vayamos ya—murmuró.

—esto no es justo—aclaró Tim, sin darse por vencido—ustedes sólo nos dicen que descubrieron algo realmente bueno, pero no nos dicen qué es eso—James suspiró con fuerza y con nerviosismo se revolvió el cabello.

—a veces… a veces la vida simplemente nos da sorpresas que nadie espera y que terminan por derrumbar todo lo que por años nos costó construir—negó al observar la mirada preocupada de sus hijos—y no me refiero a la manera mala. Es como si de un castillo derrumbado hubiésemos tomado los escombros y poco a poco hubiésemos comenzado a construir nuestra propia copia, que no es buena ni tampoco real y amenaza con caer todo el tiempo, pero que al menos es una manera de protegernos—negó—pero entonces descubres que en realidad has vivido en un sueño y el castillo con todo su esplendor sigue estando allí y lo que tú creías construido se derrumba al fin, porque en realidad ya no sirve para nada, no cuando de nuevo tienes lo que una vez creíste perfecto—al terminar, su metáfora le hizo sonreír, era una buena manera de aclarar que aunque el cambió derrumbaba todo no por ello significaba "caos" aunque sus hijos lucieron aun más confundidos.

—Su madre nos está esperando—dijo visiblemente decepcionado, Zack soltó una carcajada y Tim sonrió.

—No te sientas mal papá, creo que te estás volviendo un filósofo y eso me alegra—dijo conciliador, su gemelo se rió con más fuerza.

"***"

—¿Dónde está Sirius?—cuestionó Zack que sentado en el cómodo sillón de la sala de la casa Black observaba con atención a sus padres, James observó las escaleras.

—Está arriba—murmuró sin saber cómo empezar aquella plática que tanto les había alargado, Lily a su lado sonreía con regocijo y levantándose se acercó a sus hijos para de nueva cuenta abrazarlos, cuando terminó caminó hasta sentarse de nuevo con James.

—Estoy feliz de que estén aquí con nosotros—murmuró—y de que al fin la familia este completa—algo en la frase que podía tornarse con otro significado mucho más profundo, hizo que sus gemelos la observaran preocupados.

— ¿Alguien podría explicarnos qué es lo que está pasando aquí?—Lily y James se observaron antes de asentir.

—Yo… ustedes me han preguntado sobre mis antiguas salidas por las tardes que al final siempre terminan en peleas ¿verdad?—ambos asintieron, —bien, pues les diré a dónde es que iba—entonces tomó aire y Lily sonrió con más ganas. —Hace algunos meses descubrí la existencia de alguien, no fue premeditado y como he dicho, creo que fue cosa del destino. La primera vez que lo vi pensé que me había vuelto loco, poco después que se trataba de un sueño y cuando por fin pude salí del trance corrí hacía él… —entonces negó, — lo perseguí, le busqué y le necesité porque se parecía a… mí, un Potter de cabo a rabo. Alto y delgado con aquel porte aristocrático de una familia como la nuestra, cabello azabache rebelde, nariz pequeña y… ojos verdes tan parecidos a… los de Lily pero escondidos tras unas gafas—sus gemelos cada vez parecían más nerviosos, él no se detuvo—fue como verme en una vieja fotografía de Hogwarts y el mundo cambio totalmente porque sin pensarlo perro queriendo llegué a la conclusión de que no se podía tratar de nadie más que de Harry, mi hijo, su hermano; Harry James Potter.

El silencio inundo el lugar, nadie hablo. Tim como pez en el agua observaba con preocupación a su padre, tal vez pensando que se había vuelto loco, Zack con los labios apretados y los brazos cruzaos no emitía ningún tipo de reacción.

—¿hablas en serio?—cuestionó el gemelo de gafas, James sonrió.

—por supuesto, aunque en ese momento no resultó nada bien, prácticamente lo tomé entre mis brazos y saciándolo le llamé "Harry" obviamente el reaccionó y yo terminé solo en la calle—sonrió—y traté de olvidarle porque él me había aclarado que se llamaba William Johnson, pero fue imposible y poco después volví a buscarle y me contenté con observarle desde lejos, intuyendo y pensando que era mi hijo, viviendo en mi propia burbuja de felicidad—entonces observó a Lily, ella asintió.

—hasta ayer—continuó frunciendo el ceño, sus gemelos aun parecían simplemente escépticos—que Sirius decidió seguirlo y descubrió el secreto, entonces tomando a Har… a William consigo apreció aquí—a continuación rió con ganas—es él.

Silenció, nadie dijo nada. Nadie se movió.

—es… es tan parecido y tan extraordinario—

—sarcástico, con una buena derecha y una tozudez inigualable—continuó James.

—bien parecido, por supuesto… pero esta tan confundido—siguió Lily nerviosa, sus hijos parecía no tener ninguna reacción que valiera la pena demostrar.

—no es el único, estoy seguro, pero…

—¿Cómo saben qué en realidad es él?—interrumpió Tim visiblemente nervioso.

—Dumbledore hizo algunas pruebas mágicas de sangre, que como bien saben no tiene errores—aclaró James sonriendo—aunque si ustedes lo vieran se darían cuenta que es de hecho, imposible que no sea. Características como las que tiene no son fácilmente igualadas…

—Pero él te dijo que se llamaba William Johnson—volvió a interrumpirle Tim, James asintió mientras tanto Lily observaba preocupada a su Zack quien parecía simplemente a verse desconectado de la realidad.

—Él no recuerda absolutamente nada Timmy, creció como un muggle y desde que tiene memoria él es de hecho, William. No podemos culparle por eso, obviamente porque nos costó mucho ganarnos algo de confianza, la suficiente como para que él nos creyera… ni siquiera sabía que la magia existía y…

—Pues debieron dejar las cosas como estaban—la voz apenas controlada de Zack hizo que un silencio abrumador se cerniera sobre la familia, por fin había dicho algo y en vez de cuestionar como Tim actuaba deliberadamente en contra de adolescente.

—Zack…—murmuró conciliadora su madre, él no pareció oírla.

— ¡Estábamos bien sin saber nada sobre él mamá!—vociferó—y él estaba bien sin saber nada de nosotros… ¿Por qué tener que remover lo establecido? No lo necesito en mi vida. Sólo a traído desgracias a está.

Lily se levantó en el acto y su mirada fiera fue sólo dirigida para su hijo.

—No te permito que hables así ZacK—dijo con voz que no admitía replicas— tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que tu padre y yo hemos sufrido por él, de lo mucho que hubiésemos querido poder salvarlo, de lo mucho que nos auto odiamos…. No tienes idea de lo que significa que él este aquí con nosotros, que este vivo. No nos pidas que hagamos como si en realidad no lo estuviera—Zack terminó también por levantarse y enojado observó a su madre.

—Por eso mismo es que él no debería acercársenos, ¡No hace más que traer desgracias a nuestra familia! Él fue el único culpable de que… _él _ me secuestrara… ¡Yo lo escuché mamá! Hablaba de mí como el hermano de su enemigo muerto… no puedes pretender no culparlo

—pues desgraciadamente—murmuró Lily—él no tuvo la culpa… Harry no tuvo la culpa de su destino ni de lo que paso después, James y Tim que observaban a madre e hijo pelear parecían no poder hacer nada para detener a ninguno de los dos.

—Tú no sabes eso—dijo él respirando con fuerza—¡ustedes no saben nada! Harry Potter sólo trae desgracias a la familia…. Se suponía que ya estaba bien muerto y así debió de a verse quedado, ¡Muerto!—la reacción por parte de Lily fue rápida, a grandes zancadas se acercó y sin siquiera pensarlo impacto su mano contra la mejilla del chico.

El ¡paff! Resonó entre los Potter y James por fin se levantó.

—¡Lily!—vociferó, pero ella no le hacía caso, observaba con especial fijeza a su hijo que sorprendido por el golpe de su madre se tocaba levemente la mejilla.

—No sabes lo que dices Zachary…—aclaró peligrosa—no sabes lo que dices. Harry, ¿Cómo siquiera puedes desear una cosa así? ¡Tú sabes cuanto sufrimos! Tú lo sabes… el dolor constante, la culpa… —fue entonces cuando una solitaria lágrima viajo por la mejilla de su hijo quien avergonzado había bajado la vista.

Al fin se había dado cuenta de la proporción de sus palabras… ¡desear que estuviera muerto! No, no quería eso por supuesto, pero la situación le había sobrepasado y como muchas veces le sucedía, había hablado siguiendo sus instintos, sin medir consecuencias. Se sintió avergonzado y alejándose sólo unos pasos de su madre observó a su gemelo quien con los ojos abiertos lucia simplemente horrorizado, no lo culpo, él mismo estaba horrorizado de sus palabras.

Porque una cosa era no querer a Harry, eso ya lo había admitido y no se arrepentía de todo lo que le había culpado, aun seguía creyendo que el culpable de las desgracias Potter era Harry, quien sorprendentemente no estaba muerto, entonces tampoco se arrepentía de desear que sus caminos se hubieran vuelto a cruzar, porque por lo que había entendido él tenía otra identidad y la defendía y ellos aunque lastimados también salían adelante… todo estaba bien.

Y aunque una parte suya aun se negaba a creer que Harry estuviese vivo, sí que se arrepentía de a verle deseado la muerte tan vehementemente por la manera en la claramente había lastimado a su madre, a su hermano y a su padre.

Cuando volvió de nuevo a la realidad observó a su padre acariciando el cabelló de su madre quien negando parecía estar llorando, tragó con fuerza cuando James al observarle se separó de la pelirroja y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, entonces se hincó y ambos se observaron.

Azul contra avellana. Hijo contra padre.

Zack cerró los ojos, esperando que su padre le golpeara pero sorprendentemente él le tomó con un poco se fuerza por los hombros.

—Mírame—fue la orden dicha en ese tono tan abrumado el que hizo que al instante Zack lo hiciera—yo sé que para ti es difícil… mucho más difícil que para cualquier otro en esta familia aceptar la verdad Zack, pero quiero que sepas que el odio imaginario que has creado sobre la memoria de tu hermano puede terminar arruinando mucho—la culpabilidad volvió a inundarle—y no me refiero a nosotros como familia, sino a ti como individuo, estas cegado por ello y no podrás ver lo maravilloso que es todo esto.

—papá… —murmuró, James negó.

—No, escúchame por favor—tomó aire con fuerza—no dejes que la ira te ciegue porque cuando por fin te des cuenta de lo errado que estas puede ya ser demasiado tarde… el egocentrismo Zack, los prejuicios sin fundamentos… todo eso puede destruir la felicidad de un hombre. Yo, cuando era joven cometí muchos errores y traté mal a personas cuyo único delito fue no ser iguales a mí—negó como para despejarse—me creía el único afortunado en la tierra y continuamente pisoteaba a las personas… era un inmaduro egocéntrico que no entendía; pero que cuando lo hizo fue ya demasiado tarde para algunas cosas—entonces se alzó de hombros—si me hubiese dado cuenta de los prejuicios que me inundaban, si hubiese descubierto que yo no era el centro del universo… Lily Evans, la bonita pelirroja que solía perseguir para que me diese una cita, me hubiese aceptado mucho antes de lo que lo hizo—entonces soltó al pelirrojo y acarició sus cabellos— pero los hubieses no existen y no quiero que tu vivas de ellos Zack—concluyó, las palabras resonaron en sus oídos por largos segundos aun después de que su padre se separó lo justo de él.

—lo siento—dijo al fin removiéndose incomodo y sin cumplir con la mirada de su madre a quien Tim ya había abrazado—lo siento mucho…

James lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Sólo quiero que le des una oportunidad, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?—su hijo se removió incomodo.

—No lo sé—dijo incapaz de meterle, James asintió antes de abrazarle por los hombros.

— entonces, me prometes que no volverás a decir algo así—al instante el muchacho asintió.

—Sí— James observó a su esposa quien negando había abrazado a su otro hijo.

— ¿Lily?—ella le observó y al instante Zack bajó la vista pero su padre le dio un empujoncito por la espalda, entendió el mensaje al instante y tomando aire volvió a levantar la vista.

—lo siento mucho mamá—dijo con fuerza, ella asintió—no debí de decir eso y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento—concluyó acercándose nervioso.

—Zacky—murmuró ella y entonces separándose de Tim se acercó al culpable muchacho, lo abrazó con fuerza—te perdono, todos lo hacemos—murmuró.

"****"

—Harry, Harry, cachorro y cornamentita menor— canturreó Sirius que con los brazos cruzados observaba con verdadero interés al adolescente.

Solía cantarle esa canción sin rima ni sentido a su pequeño ahijado bebé siempre que iba a visitarlo; era su propio sistema de saludo, él cantaba y Harry reía antes de aplaudir, entonces él podía cargarle y ambos se ponían a jugar como dos pequeños niños.

Sí, había extrañado cantar aquello que aunque carecía de sentido, abría en su mente un sinfín de recuerdos que dolían porque todos ellos trataban de Harry y él se había dado por muerto…

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo podía volver a cantar y aceptar feliz los recuerdos abrumadores, después de todo no existía más remordimiento por estar vivo, no existía ya más nada. Harry Potter estaba vivo de una manera milagrosa y especial y Sirius Black seguía siendo su padrino y aunque ambos fuesen personas diferentes que sin quererlo o de hecho, queriéndolo, habían crecido y habían dejado a tras al bebé y al joven inmaduro, respectivamente, aun seguían siendo un poco de lo que eran y necesariamente (Gracias a Dios) se necesitarían, él porque eran simplemente imposible que fuese de otra manera y Harry porque el mundo que ahora se mostraba resultaría abrumador sin nadie que le orientara.

A lo lejos escuchó un murmulló que pareció como un gritó y sin quererlo se acercó un poco más al dormido adolescente, que con la boca entreabierta y el brazo inerte tocando el suelo no pareció querer despertar pronto, casi se alegró por ese hecho.

Los gemelos necesitarían su momento para aceptarlo y la familia como uno solo, también lo necesitaría.

Después de casi una hora volvió a escuchar pasos y antes de que pudiese hacer algo la puerta se abrió levemente.

—¿Podemos pasar?—murmuró James, él asintió sin saber que más decir y la puerta terminó por abrirse toda, dando paso a los cuatro Potter, Sirius los observó con atención, tratando de notar diferencias, no le costó mucho. James, aunque lucia feliz tenía los hombros levemente encorvados y con su brazo ejercía presión sobre los hombros de Zack, quien con los labios apretados en una fina línea y la mejilla derecha un tanto roja observaba sin observar a el adolescente, Tim simplemente parecía curioso, y sin pedir permiso (que no lo necesitaba) se había acercado unos pasos más para poder observar a Harry, Lily también se había acercado levemente y sus mejillas sonrosadas adornando unos ojos cansados parecían significar que había estado llorando.

—este es su hermano Harry—murmuró de nueva cuenta James, como si aun hiciese falta, Lily terminó por acercarse y acariciando los cabellos del azabache, sonrió.

—usa gafas…—musitó sonriendo Tim, como auto reflejo se acomodó sus propias gafas—y… se parece a papá—concluyó sorprendido , así con los ojos cerrados Harry de verdad que se parecía a su padre.

—lo que es malo—dijo riendo Sirius—la belleza de nuestro Cornamenta no debería volver a existir—su comentario sarcástico fue bien recibido por el gemelo de gafas que comenzó a reír con algo de escandalo.

Harry se removió incomodo y todos tensaron los músculos, pero el azabache sólo gesticulo algo entre dientes que le hizo sonreír y volvió a caer dormido.

—¿crees qué pueda hablar con él mamá?—cuestionó Tim incapaz de aguantar más la emoción, su madre asintió feliz.

—mañana, por supuesto. Por ahora creo que lo mejor será dejarlo dormir, nosotros también nos quedaremos aquí… no te importa ¿verdad Sirius?—el aludido negó.

—Por supuesto que no, está casa es lo suficientemente grande para todos—concluyó sonriendo, Lily asintió.

—Vamos pues—murmuró tomando del hombro a Tim, acto seguido se acercó a su esposo para también llevarse consigo a Zack, al final los únicos que quedaron el la habitación fueron James y Sirius.

—¿Crees que sea conveniente llamar a Remus ahora?—cuestionó al fin Black, James que ya se había acercado a su hijo, asintió.

—por supuesto—murmuró—¿lo harías tú?

—sí—dijo al fin antes de removerse incomodo—¿tal mal salió con Zack?—cuestionó.

—más de lo que planeábamos… yo, jamás imaginé que le quisiera tan poco, jamás… Zack puede ser difícil de tratar y su temperamento tiene demasiado del mio y del de Lily, pero… en fin, sólo espero que recapacite—Sirius asintió.

—no eres el único.

"****"

—¿Zack?—murmuró Tim que recostado en la cama vecina mantenía la mirada en el techo.

—¿mmm?

—deberías hacerle caso a papá…

—¡Oh cállate!—vociferó interrumpiéndole— no puedo, ¿vale? No puedo aceptarlo. Lo siento, pero no—su hermano suspiró.

—estas arruinando la felicidad de nuestros padres…

—vaya, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor—farfulló, Tim rió.

—vamos Zack, ¿Qué no recuerdas lo mucho que queríamos un hermano mayor cuando n enteramos por fin de Harry? Yo le quería porque creía que podía defenderme de ti, que eras un matón y tú le querías porque creías que podrías hacer bromas mucho más elaboradas a su lado, ¿Qué paso con aquellos deseos?

—Murieron—aclaró con rotundidad—justo en el mismo momento en que _él_, me secuestro—Tim suspiró y con un gran bostezo cerró los ojos.

—No me pongas contra la espada y la pared ¿vale?, quiero conocerle pero tú eres mi hermano gemelo desde siempre y me sentiré culpable si te dejo a un lado. No me hagas escoger por favor…

—¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera?

—ya lo sabes, no me cuestiones, aunque puede que eso cambié y al final decida simplemente no escoger ningún bando, Harry es mi hermano tanto como lo eres tú

—eso no es cierto… él ni siquiera sabía cuál era su verdadero nombre… además por si fuera poco él…

—no digas nada, no comparto tus ideas y no quiero más peleas—lo interrumpió Zack suspiro.

—¿Zack?—murmuró Tim después de unos minutos en silencio—¿Qué sentiste cuando te golpeó mamá?

—no me preguntes eso—advirtió su hermano antes de tocarse la mejilla dañada— porque no te lo voy a contestar…

—te pasaste con lo que dijiste, ¿de verdad piensas eso?

—No—aclaró con rotundidad—no quiero que este muerto, menos ahora que ya lo vi, pero aun así desearía que jamás lo hubiese encontrado papá—Tim suspiró antes de darse la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a la cama de su hermano.

—ojala y no te des cuenta de tu error demasiado tarde Zack.

— ¿tú también? entiendo lo que me dijo papá, yo sé que los hubieras no existen pero no traten de cambiar mi manera de pensar. Nadie de ustedes vivió lo que yo viví aquella noche.

—Tienes razón—murmuró con voz amortiguada— nadie de nosotros podrá comprenderte porque no lo hemos vivido y la única persona que de alguna manera también vivió un ataque contra Voldemort, es odiada por ti. Harry y tú son iguales en eso, ambos dejaron un poquito de lo que eran por Voldemort sólo que a diferencia de ti, que sólo adquiriste cierta madurez y odio; él perdió su identidad.

Nadie volvió a decir nada.

"***"

Cuando William Johnson despertó se removió incomodo y apenas abriendo los ojos lanzó un gran bostezó, entonces se sentó estirando ambos brazos, la habitación en colores opacos que tanto le había disgustado al principio le recibió con la tenue luz de un nuevo día entrando por la ventana.

—Vaya —murmuró para sí—y yo que aun tenía la esperanza de que todo esto fuese un gran sueño…—pero siquiera antes de continuar alguien roncó en la esquina del cuarto y él terminó por observar sorprendido a James, bufó ¿no podía tener siquiera un sueño sin vigía?

En seguida se arrepintió, obviamente James se había quedado dormido sin proponérselo y al fin de cuentas ¿Qué problema había?, James era su padre y por lo que sabía, había sufrido mucho su perdida ¿Quién en su lugar simplemente se iría sin hacerle caso? Nadie, y sin poderlo evitar la frustración en convirtió en melancolía.

De todos modos, pensó levantándose, no era momento de volver a sentir culpa o siquiera romperse la cabeza con lo que debería hacer o no hacer, era realmente temprano y tenía hambre.

Y con ese pensamiento caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto.

No le costó mucho encontrar la cocina, los ruidos que se escuchaban y lo olor que llegaba de ella era inconfundible, además la casa parecía tan siniestra que encontrar algo de vida era fácil, así que sin pensarlo entró, después de todo conocía a los habitantes que se encontraban en la casa, al final, como lo predijo quien estaba cocinando era Lily.

—buenos días—saludo llamando su atención, ella pegó un brinco antes de observarle sorprendida.

—¿Harry?—el aludido rodó los ojos exasperado, había dejado en claro que no le llamaran aun así, pero decidió no objetar nada, después de todo era su verdadero nombre—no creí que ya estuvieras despierto…

—ayer dormí mucho más de lo que suelo hacerlo Lily—la pelirroja no se movió, le observo con atención, poco después pegó un brinco y negando se dio la vuelta para poder observar el tocino que se cocía haciendo un ruido amortiguado.

—Planeaba llevarte el desayuno a la cama pero ya que estas aquí… siéntate, quiero decirte algo—William no lo pensó mucho, en seguida se sentó en la silla más próxima.

—¿aun falta más por decirme?

—algo, sí—dijo Lily riendo, estar así de cerca de él parecía haber alumbrado su día— ¿quieres jugo de naranja?

—sí, por favor—ella asintió antes de acercarle una jarra y un vaso, William se sirvió al instante, —entonces qué es lo que querías decirme.

—más bien quiero avisarte—murmuró—que ayer llegaron tres nuevos inquilinos a esta casa—William no hizo más arrugar el ceño.

—¿Quiénes?

—no te preocupes, no te causaran daño. Uno de ellos es amigo y familiar de nosotros, se llama Remus Lupin y es él tercer merodeador oficial—y ante la mirada curiosa del azabache, Lily rió—podrías preguntarle a James sobre eso, estoy segura que te lo contara con gusto; las otras dos personas son más chicos que tú—continuó—son gemelos, uno se llama Zack y el otro Tim y son tus hermanos.

—¿Hermanos?—cuestionó incrédulo, Lily asintió sonriendo.

—sí, nosotros (James y yo) tuvimos un par de gemelos que ahora tienen trece años—suspiró—yo sé que puede resultar extraño, en especial porque sé de buena fuente que ya tienes dos hermanos… pero, Timmy tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, dale una oportunidad como nos la diste a nosotros Harry, por favor; en cuanto a Zack… el aun no lo acepta, no… no te tomes su comportamiento tan a pecho—concluyó acercándole un plato, William lo observó con el ceño fruncido y Lily acaricio sus cabellos.—Come, que se enfría, no sé lo qué cuál es tu comida favorita, pero espero que te guste, ya abra tiempo de preguntártelo— William asintió sin emitir juicio, Lily se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó a su lado.

—buenos días—saludo Remus quien atolondrado acababa de entrar a la cocina, el adolescente lo observó con el ceño profundo.

—supongo que usted debe ser Remus, ¿verdad?—el aludido asintió sonriendo, entonces se acercó y observó con detenimiento a Harry, poco después le había abrazado en un impulso sin sentido, sorprendido el azabache le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—y tú debes ser Harry—añadió divertido—es un gusto por fin poder verte despierto—continuó—Hola Lily, ¿Cómo amaneciste?—la mujer sonrió.

—Feliz, como lo estas tú querido Remus—aclaró levantándose—¿quieres que te sirva?

—No es necesario yo…

—Oh Remus, no digas nada, te serviré—dijo interrumpiéndolo, el aludido asintió.

—Gracias—murmuró antes de posar su vista en el adolescente—pareces estar tomándote todo esto bien—William rodó los ojos y tomando jugo dejo el vaso demasiado en la orilla, al final por error tiró su vaso de vidrio.

—lo siento—Remus negó.

—no te preocupes—murmuró sacando su varita—¡Reparo!—sorprendido William observó como los restos de vidrio volvían a tomar forma hasta volver a ser un vaso, Remus lo tomó del piso y lo puso de nuevo en la mesa.

—yo creo que… sí, esto de la magia me está costando trabajo—Remus rió feliz y pareció mucho más joven de lo que aparentaba, Lily puso un plato frente a él, sonriendo.

—¿Sirius ya se despertó?—cuestionó, Remus se alzó de hombros.

—No lo creo, ¿James?

—aun sigue dormido—contestó William rodando los ojos—pero me atrevo a especular que tendrá un gran dolor de cuello…

No pudo continuar, alguien bajaba las escaleras corriendo, poco después entro un espantado James.

—¡Lily! Harry no est…—no continuó, había observado al adolescente, entonces sintiendo negó.

—Hola—William negó.

—Hola—saludó, James sonrió.

—¿a que horas te levantaste? No me di cuenta…

—estabas dormido—murmuró—no creo que te hubieses dado cuenta—James rió y tomando un plato comenzó a servirse, cuando terminó se acercó a Lily y besó su frente, William observó curioso el acto.

—¿Cómo amaneciste?—cuestionó ahora dirigiéndose al adolescente.

—bien—aclaró rodando los ojos, James rió y Remus también.

—eso es fantástico—dijo—¿ya le dijiste Lily?—ella asintió.

—sí, ya sabe sobre Zack y Tim—James asintió.

—él tiene mucha ganas de conocerte—le informó, William asintió.

—aja, y también me informó que por algún motivo Zack no acaba de aceptarme—el ambiente en seguida se tensó, pero el azabache no pareció preocupado—No se preocupen por mí… después de pasar toda una vida entera conviviendo con Aura y Matt…

No pudo terminar, por fin se había dado cuenta de que mientras él estaba tomando cómodamente el desayuno con su nueva familia, sus hermanos y Lizzy podrían estar muriendo de preocupación.

Se golpeó mentalmente, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? ¡No acordarse de ellos! prácticamente Sirius lo había secuestrado sin darle la oportunidad de avisarle a Lizzy que seguramente salió de su trabajo sin encontrarlo y ahora estaría culpándose… y Aura ¡justo el día de su cumpleaños!

—necesito regresar—aclaró con rotundidad levantándose, los tres adultos se levantaron también alarmados.

—Pero Harry, ¿Qué…?

—no, escúcheme, mi familia va a estar preocupada por mí, ¡nadie sabe donde me encuentro! Lizzy… y Aura, ¡Matt! Todos deben estar sumamente preocupados por mí.

—William, debes tranquilizarte—él negó.

—necesito irme en este momento—aclaró con rotundidad.

—¿te vas?—la voz sonó ligeramente decepcionada y los cuatro observaron al pequeño Tim, quien había llegado sin ser visto.

William quiso gritar justo en ese momento.

"****"

**Bien, un nuevo capítulo listo… el siguiente por fin tendrá el nuevo encuentro de los Johnson, aunque también, el encuentro de Harry con Zack. **

**¡Gracias por todos su comentarios! Fue toda una sorpresa realmente buena… cualquier duda, ya saben que pueden preguntarla; también gracias por los favoritos y alertas.**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Yo sé que Zack está actuando como un tonto, aunque igual que su familia yo sólo espero que recapacite rápido. En fin, como buen hermano de Harry e hijo de James y Lily es tozudo hasta la medula y no escucha razones.**

**PD. Disculpen por cualquier error que puedan encontrar, justo hoy me voy de vacaciones :D, así que como a donde voy me han prohibido llevarme la computadora me apresuré a terminar este capítulo antes de irme, aun así estaré atentas a sus comentarios, por si tienen dudas. **

Contestó Reviews:

Lily Mellark: Gracias por comentar! Me alegra mucho que la historia te gusté, ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Ojala que tu gusto por la historia se haya incrementado y decidas dejarme otro comentario… jaja. Cuídate.

Helena Rose Malfoy: Hola querida Alicia! Me gusta tu nuevo Nip, es bastante especial y por lo que veo, será realmente interesante, ¿empezaras una nueva historia? Pues bien, ya tienes una seguidora… En fin… ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra tanto que te guste y para serte sincera… Matt y Aura no son mágicos, ellos son sólo muggles, así que no hay más "niños perdidos" jeje, me gusto eso. Hay! No te preocupes, a veces (así siempre) la vida muggle resulta ser agobiante, lo entiendo, no sabía que ya había actualizado, te dejo comentario hasta que llegue de vacaciones :D. cuídate mucho Ali.

Black: oh cielos… ¡No! no me molesto para nada que compararas ambos fics, simplemente me resulto curioso y me gusto, después de todo Phoenix es un gran fic, aunque viéndolo bien… tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta de esas similitudes. Ahora bien, y para no hacer más de emoción: No, por ahora no creo separar a Harry y Ginny cuando sepan la verdad, después de todo ambos sabrán apoyarse mejor nadie… bueno, en el siguiente capí al fin sabrás un poco más sobre las reacciones de la familia postiza, ¿Qué te parecieron las de los gemelos?. Gracias por comentar y no te preocupes, no me molesto y no lo hará.

Adriana Potter Weasley: Hola! Gracias, es bueno que el fic poco a poco se vaya aclarando y no te preocupes que por fin Harry recordó a Ginny, en el siguiente capítulo por fin la buscara.

Ginevra Potter Weasley: Hola a ti también! que bueno que el capitulo te haya gustado… jaja, lamento ser la culpable de que el suspenso te esté matando… huy, pues ya sólo tendrás que esperar a la siguiente actualización para ver como resultan las cosas, jeje aunque supongo que antes de las presentaciones Ginny terminara con Harry… cuídate mucho.

Juliette Potter Weasley: Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar… en este capítulo al fin se enteran los gemelos ¿Qué te pareció? Y contestando a tu pregunta: aun no estoy muy segura aunque mee inclino a Hogwarts, pero en fin, el fin ya lo dira. Cuídate mucho!

Ginny LilyPotter7: Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra tanto que te guste el fic! No actualizase tan tarde… ¿o sí? Jeje, cuídate mucho!

Anya potter malfoy: Hola! Tu comentario me hizo sonreír… No te preocupes! Al menos por ahora no tengo ninguna intención de dejarlo, pero que bueno que te guste! ¿Qué tal te pareció este capítulo? Gracias por comentar.

Karen Ximena: estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo… Pettegrew no remediría su culpa salvando a los Potter, está más que claro que ellos jamás le perdonarían, como bien lo dices, hubiesen preferido morir… en cuanto a Molly, Ginny y los Weasley no tendrán un recuentro pronto aunque este si llegara, quiero primero aclarar las cosas con los Potter que tan mal andan. En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por la aclaración! Estaba en un error y trataré de acomodar el fic utilizando la explicación correcta, ojala y pueda. En fin… ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Guest: bueno… jeje, me preguntas cosas que no te puedo contestar sin dar toda una explicación que adelantaría mucho sobre la trama, pero no reocupes, lo Weasley sabran de Ginny, de eso no hay duda, la propia historia de Ginny también se revelara próximamente y en cuanto a el bloqueo mágico, sí es algo así lo que les pasa. Jaja, no te preocupes, las dudas se irán resolviendo poco a poco, cuídate mucho.

Ale Diethel: Hola! Gracias por comentar, en cuanto a tus peguntas… sólo puedo contestar un poco de ellas: bien, Harry tuvo una gran explosión de magia accidental que le salvo y Ginny… ella fue algo distinto. Y sí, algo así les pasa, ambos sufren de algún bloqueo mágico que no les permitió ser descubiertos… con respecto a Ginny, (culpa mía) aun no desarrollo muy bien la manera en la que los Weasley se enteraran pero será un poco por su características Weasley aunque no totalmente. Jaja, no te preocupes, ojala y este capítulo resuelva algunas dudas, (que creo que más bien es lo contrario y te dio más dudas) cuídate.

Loquin: Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! jeje, que bueno que el capí te haya gustado y más que nada que las reacciones con los padres de Harry hayan estado bien, y sí. Molly sufrió algo parecido. Gracias por comentar y saludos a ti también. cuídate.

Lunarisita: Hola a ti también! Muchas gracias por comentar… me alegra tanto que la historia vaya por buen camino y el argumento este bien logrado…explicar las reacciones de James y Lily no me resulto tan fácil, continuamente eliminaba partes demasiado empalagosas o aumentaba un poco de drama, al final que haya quedado bien me alivia. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?

Fred- Gred: gracias! que buena que decidas unirte y espero no decepcionarte con la historia que tan atrapada te tiene jaja. Sí, de hecho los fics en donde los merodeadores están vivos son de los que más escribo. En fin, no tardé mucho en actualizar ¿o sí? Cuídate!

Jaume 80: gracias! que bueno que te guste la historia… no te preocupes, trataré de no fallar mucho en las actualizaciones… cuídate.

Juli- Pim: gracias! que gusto que la historia te guste , de hecho (y contestando a tu duda) Aura si es hermana de Matt, desgraciadamente el embarazo resulto muy mal… jeje, ya no te adelanto nada. Yo también adoro los Hannys! Jaja. Cuídate.

Roma Cpda: como estoy segura que leíste, en este capítulo por fin los hermanos de Harry se enteraron, ¿Qué tal te parecieron las reacciones? Y sí, Zack fue el que no acepto porque su odio sin fundamentos le ciega, aunque estoy segura que Harry tampoco dejara que el niño le diga nada. Gracias! cuídate mucho Rosana.

Anatripotter: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado… en cuanto al error, tienes toda la razón, no me había percatado de ello y en cuanto llegue de mis vacaciones :D jeje, lo arreglaré para que la historia no tenga tal fallo, aunque eso sí, puede tomarse como una venganza de puros locos… jaja. y sí, Ginny se une a la tromba de niños perdidos (que solo lo conforman ella y Harry) muchas gracias por el dato! Yo también te mando muchos saludos, gracias y cualquier otro error por favor no dudes en avisarme. Cuídate Silvia.

Harpohe 1989: Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar… y por poner en favoritos también, ¿Qué te pareció la actualización? Saludos a ti también.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sí, he vuelto… y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ya no les entretengo más. Sólo les recuerdo, que el capítulo anterior terminó cuando Harry por fin recordó a Los Johnson y desesperado urgió por regresar, entonces Tim lo escuchó. **

**Disfruten la lectura. **

"*****"**

—_Necesito regresar—aclaró con rotundidad levantándose, los tres adultos se levantaron también alarmados. _

—_Pero Harry, ¿Qué…? _

—_no, escúcheme, mi familia va a estar preocupada por mí, ¡nadie sabe donde me encuentro! Lizzy… y Aura, ¡Matt! Todos deben estar sumamente preocupados por mí. _

—_William, debes tranquilizarte—él negó. _

—_necesito irme en este momento—aclaró con rotundidad. _

—_¿te vas?—la voz sonó ligeramente decepcionada y los cuatro observaron al pequeño Tim, quien había llegado sin ser visto. _

_William quiso gritar justo en ese momento. _

"***"

Cuando era aun un niño pequeño, había observado un día el retrato de Harry y con los ojos brillando de curiosidad había apuntado a la chimenea (en donde se encontraba dicho retrato) y le había preguntado a su mamá que quién era… tal vez por eso el recuerdo se quedó tan arraigado en su mente; por la mirada triste y nebulosa que vio en Lily, cuando observó también la foto.

—tu hermano mayor Harry—había susurrado en su oído para después abrazarle con fuerza y él en sus brazos había fruncido el ceño.

—¿Por qué no le conozco?

—porque se ha ido—dijo su madre después de lo que parecieron horas y en sus ojos brillaron las primeras lágrimas de tristeza

—¿y cuando volverá?—cuestionó impaciente.

—nunca—fue la respuesta contundente que recibió.

Nunca, aquella palabra quedo impregnada en su mente y en los recuerdos de la niñez, y sin entender la proporción de las palabras de su madre; había dicho que entonces él le esperaría todo el tiempo necesario y cuando por fin regresara le prestaría su telescopio, porque un "nunca" le había sonado a un simple "mañana"

Y así había sido como Tim había jurado esperar para conocer a su hermano Harry.

Pero con forme había pasado el tiempo y la realidad había quedado cada vez más clara en su mente, se había dado cuenta que aquella promesa jamás se haría realidad porque Harry estaba muerto, y muy a su pesar (creía) lamentablemente había descubierto que sus padres también lo estaban. Y no, no se refería a una muerte física, si no más bien a una muerte mental, de algo. Que jamás había sabido explicar, pero que aun así sabía que existía. Un observador nato, decía su padrino, él creía que más bien era simple lógica, el darse cuenta de aquellos momentos de mutismo en su casa, de la mirada que algunas mañanas tenía su madre, de los silencios poco usuales de su padre y de la forma en la que reaccionaban cuando observaban aquella foto.

Ahora que sabía Harry estaba vivo, a diferencia de Zack; él si quería conocerle, platicar con él, saber de sus gustos, de su vida, de lo que les unía como familia… y porque no, ver juntos aquel viejo telescopio muggle que tanto tiempo llevaba guardado.

Porque al fin de cuentas, Tim sabía lo mucho que cambiaría su vida ahora y sus sentimientos arraigados por fin parecían haberse liberado, era esa parte de su ser, la que abrazado a su madre había hecho una promesa a su hermano, la que hora pedía salir para poder cumplirla.

—Necesito irme en este momento—había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que en la cocina se libraba una batalla y cuando lo hizo observó con los ojos aun dormidos a Harry, quien parado había emitido aquella orden que más bien sonaba a una petición.

No fue la mejor manera de verle en sus cinco sentidos por primera vez después de saber que estaba vivo, la misma ropa arrugada parecía hecha un lio y el cabello más despeinado que el de su padre le hacia ver casi salvaje, además sus gafas estaban ladeadas y los ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de su madre tenían un brillo salvaje. Sorprendentemente se descubrió sonriendo, irónicamente se dio cuenta que conocerle de esa manera, desarreglado y un poco loco, le demostró que tenía más Potter de lo que él mismo poseía.

Justo después se dio cuenta de significado de la orden del azabache.

Sintió que el aire le abandona.

—¿te vas?—cuestionó sin siquiera ser consiente de ello, pero obviamente lo dijo mucho más fuerte de lo que había planeado porque todos le voltearon a ver sorprendidos, algo que le importo poco porque su mirada escondida tras las cuadradas gafas seguía observando a Harry que lucia desesperado, paso la lengua por sus labios—¿te vas Harry?—volvió a decir, su hermano que así como estaba lucía imponente no dijo nada.

—sí—murmuró al fin y las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron de nuevo a él, quien sin acobardarse mantuvo la vista en alto.

—pero Harry… ¿Por qué…?—murmuró su madre, Tim la observó y pudo notar que no sólo su voz había sonado desesperada, su mirada contenía el mismo matiz.

—No Lily—dijo el azabache valiente a la mujer, Tim frunció el ceño ¿Lily?—nadie de ustedes me entiende y necesito que lo hagan, por favor. Yo… ¡Mi familia estará desesperada!

—pero si nosotros somos tu familia—volvió a interrumpir Tim, un silencio abrumador se cernió sobre los presentes, como si aquello estuviese mal o no fuese aun correcto.

Y de verdad que lo creyó así cuando su padre le observó preocupado, su madre bajó la mirada y Remus pareció sencillamente incomodo, Harry por otro lado lució avergonzado.

—no…—murmuró fijando su vista en el niño, sin saber si era Zack o Tim, al final se decidió por el segundo, después de todo su madre había dicho que Zack no le aceptaba y Tim le había llamado "su familia"—Tim…—cuando vio que el gemelo no puso objeciones, trató de sonreír y por fin cayó en la cuenta de que estaba frente a su hermano menor.

Le observó con atención, era tan bajo como lo había sido él a esa edad, pero su porte aristocrático y las gafas ladeadas eran Potter sin lugar a dudas, aunque a diferencia de él, Tim parecía también tener más de Lily, el cabello pelirrojo, las pecas apenas notables en la nariz, la mirada azul… y los rasgos en general.

No pudo evitar sonreír, sin lugar a dudas descubrió que se llevaría bien con el chico que ya le había aceptado pese a no conocerle… al instante se corrigió, en realidad él si le había conocido, en fotos, en palabras… él en cambio apenas se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Entonces inevitablemente las imágenes de Aura y Matt inundaron su cabeza, y una voz le repitió en hecho de que él ya tenía hermanos, trató de hacerla a un lado. Por el bien de todos.

Tenía que hacerle caso a Lily y darle una oportunidad al niño, darse una oportunidad, después de todo un tercer hermano no sonaba tan mal.

—yo…—tomó aire—yo no me refiero a esta familia,— Tim lució simplemente confundido y William resopló, claramente sus padres sólo se habían dignado a decirle que él era Harry, dejando a un lado su otra identidad, la que aun sentía real—tal vez Lily y James no te lo dijeron pero… yo tengo una familia, otra a parte de esta que me a criado toda mi vida.

—pero…—William negó interrumpiéndole.

—yo… antes de saber que era Harry Potter—no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño—me llamaba William Johnson, y mi familia debe estar muy preocupada por mí—nadie dijo nada, el azabache observó con atención al pelirrojo y también a sus padres, esperando que sus palabras hiciesen por fin mella en ellos y se pudiesen dar cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba por volver.

Tim se acercó lo suficiente como para posarse al lado de su madre y William observó que ella ponía su mano en el hombro del niño quien ahora le observaba más de cerca.

—entonces debes regresar—murmuró al fin sonriendo y la sorpresa fue tal que incluso sus padres le miraron sorprendidos, el pelirrojo se alzó de hombros—tienes razón, deben estar muy preocupados por ti—volteó a ver su padre—¿podremos llevarlo papá?—James pareció incomodo.

—pero…

—¿mamá?—dijo el niño cambiando de estrategia, ella apretó los labios en una fina línea y él negó. —aunque tienes que prometer que regresaras con nosotros Harry—William volvió a observarle—llevamos extrañándote muchos años, tal vez tu familia pueda compartirte por unos días.

—yo… sí—murmuró al fin, James fue el primero en moverse y caminó hacía la salida.

—entonces sería bueno que nos alistáramos—murmuró—apareceremos en el parque y desde allí tú nos enseñaras el camino a tu casa… ¿Remus?, hay que despertar a Sirius—el aludido asintió y le siguió.

—yo…—murmuró Lily indecisa—será mejor que despierte a Zack—dijo saliendo, al final sólo quedaron Tim y Harry en la cocina.

—Gracias—dijo al fin el adolescente, Tim sonrió.

Y fue esa sonrisa misteriosa pero conocida la que también hizo sonreír al azabache.

Así fue, como de la extraña manera Tim dejo a un lado todos los prejuicios y Harry acepto a un nuevo hermano.

—no hay de que—aclaró— a veces ellos suelen ser un poquito sobreprotectores—el azabache rió entre dientes.

—me he dado cuenta—murmuró, después negó y observó con atención al niño.

"***"

Cinco minutos después los dos Potter se había acomodado en la sala y hablando con pequeños monosílabos se entendía la perfección, Tim curioso le había preguntado cómo había comenzado todo aquel desastre y él le había compartido un poco de su vida como William, para después explicarle la manera en la que habían sucedido las cosas, al comenzar no pudo evitar ruborizarse y el pelirrojo rió con ganas.

—¡Golpeaste a papá!—vociferó divertido.

—bueno, ¿y cómo querías que reaccionara? Prácticamente se me fue encima y la verdad es que parecía bien loco…

—vaya, gracias Harry—interrumpió una tercera voz, el aludido abrió levemente los ojos y observó apenado a su padre, Tim rió.

—no es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas papá—James rió y acercándose revolvió el cabello de ambos hermanos, ninguno dijo nada.

—tomando en cuenta que la conversación se trata de mí y de lo loco que estoy, creo que tengo derecho a escucharla, —después se dedicó a observar con atención al azabache y de nuevo sonrió, William se removió incomodo—hace pocos minutos recordé que sigues utilizando la misma ropa—dijo al fin—¿quieres que te preste algo de mi ropa? Podemos hacerlas a tu medida, no es muy difícil.

—¿con magia?

—sí, por supuesto, ¿Cómo más sino?—William bufó.

—lo siento, pero aun no logro acostumbrarme a ella, por cierto… ¿Qué era esa horrible cosa que apareció la primera vez que llegué aquí?—James arrugó el ceño.

—¿cosa?...—murmuró pensando—¡hablas de Kreacher!

—¿tuviste la desgracia de conocer a esa horrible cosa Harry?—interrumpió Tim.

—¿Qué es un Kreacher?—cuestionó en cambio, James sonrió.

—es su nombre, él es un elfo domestico—su hijo frunció el ceño—son pequeñas criaturas que viven para servir a la familia en donde nacieron, son la servidumbre y Lily una vez les llamó esclavos… pero aman lo que hacen, es su vida. Viven para servir a sus amos, así son felices.

—él no parecía muy feliz…

—eso es porque odia a Sirius—contestó el niño—porque cuando era joven se escapó de está casa—dijo serió—así que cree que no se merece vivir aquí y como Sirius tampoco le quiere, se la vive insultando a todo ser humano y mágico, procura no hacerle mucho caso, es lo mejor—James asintió de acuerdo.

—vale…—murmuró antes de observar su reloj—¿a qué horas me voy?—cuestionó.

—No Harry, no te vas; nos vamos—se apresuró a aclarar James, el aludido arrugó el ceño.

—No hablas en serio…

—por supuesto que sí—musitó James—lo siento, pero no podemos dejarte ir solo.

—¿Podemos?—James asintió.

—Lily, Sirius y Remus también nos acompañaran.

—Yo también quiero ir—interrumpió Tim, su padre asintió.

—por supuesto, ni tú ni Zack pueden quedarse aquí solos—William abrió levemente los ojos estupefacto antes de fruncir el ceño.

—No estoy de acuerdo—James lo observó, él continuó—no pueden ir todos ustedes, esto no es un rencuentro familiar y si lo que te preocupa es que yo no vuelva, entonces tú me llevas y después regresas por mí—el aludido frunció el ceño.

—No creo que se pueda, Lily no se quedaría aquí y Sirius tampoco, por consiguiente Remus también tiene derecho a ir y los gemelos no se pueden quedar solos—William rió cuando su padre terminó de hablar.

—tu lógica es interesante—dijo al fin—si va uno, va el otro y si ese otro va los demás también pueden ir—sonrió socarrón—lamentablemente sigo sin estar de acuerdo, ¿para qué quieren ir? No desapareceré y aunque quisiera, estoy seguro que con su magia me encontrarían—

—es cierto—dijo James—te encontraríamos sin dudarlo, pero… yo creo que tú familia tiene derecho a saber quien eres, Harry.

—y se los diré, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver con que quieran venir conmigo?

—yo creo que es curiosidad—interrumpió Tim que hasta el momento se había quedado callado, William lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿a qué te refieres?

—a que quieren ver cómo te desenvuelves con tu familia, quieren…—negó—queremos conocerla, es lo justo ya que ellos representan toda tu vida hasta ahora—

—¿es cierto eso?—cuestionó a su padre, él suspiró.

—un poco, aunque también está eso de que al acompañarte tendremos que traerte de nuevo con nosotros Harry…

—pero… ¿Qué les voy a decir a ellos?

—la verdad.

—no creo que me crean acerca de la magia—James negó.

—no por supuesto, eso no se los dirás. No tienen porqué saberlo, pero nos gustaría ayudarte con todo esto—William suspiró, estaba seguro que llevar a toda su nueva familia sería un problema de principio a fin pero era la única forma de regresar a casa y él ya estaba lo suficientemente desesperado por regresar.

—esta bien—dijo en un suspiro—¿a que hora nos vamos?—cuestionó de nuevo, cambiando lo necesario en la frase, James sonrió.

—Lily bajará en cualquier momento, ¿no te importa volver a desaparecer Harry? está vez será conmigo y no con Sirius, es la manera de llegar más rápido.

—¿así fue cómo él me trajo aquí? ¿Desapareciendo?—James asintió, el aludido tragó en seco y asintió nervioso.

—entonces está bien—murmuró justo cuando Sirius y Remus bajaron, ambos discutían por algo que él no logró entender pero que hizo que James sonriera.

—no, no Remus—escuchó cuando ambos se acercaron—no es que me meta en su relación, yo simplemente estoy aclarando que no me gusta que ella duerma en tu casa…

— ¡Pero si no hacemos nada malo Sirius! Además estamos a punto de casarnos y…

—¡No termines esa frase! No quiero oírlo…—se interrumpió cuando observó al azabache— ¡Harry, Harry, cachorro y Cornamentita mayor!—William frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, Remus y James simplemente parecían felices de escuchar aquella canción sin sentido.

—hola Sirius—él resopló.

—me contaron que quieres regresar a casa—él aludido rodó los ojos cuando una sonrisa picara se formo en los labios de Black—no sé porque, pero algo me dice que la razón principal es por querer ver a una pelirroja que…

—¿Cómo sabes de Lizzy?—interrumpió sorprendido, Sirius sólo observó a James y William bufó.

—¿Lizzy?—cuestionó curioso Tim—¿Quién es Lizzy?

—Mi novia—murmuró apesadumbrado ante la mirada picara de Sirius, Remus a unos pasos de él le dio un coscorrón y el adolescente se lo agradeció.

—¡hey! Que no pegues Remus, esto es importante ¡Harry se ve tan enamorado!

—¿y ella es bonita?—interrumpió impaciente el pequeño Potter, William bufó.

—Es hermosa…—murmuró—pero no sólo físicamente, sino también sentimentalmente, ella es…—lo interrumpió una gran estruendo en las escaleras, Lily apenas se pudo agarrar del barandal y a sus espaldas una pequeña sombra la tomó el codo.

—¡Lo siento!—vociferó apenada—lo siento… es sólo que…—entonces observó con atención a Harry pero sin emitir ningún juicio bajó las escaleras suspirando, la pequeña sombra a sus espaldas le siguió, el azabache llegó a la conclusión de que podía ser Zack, su madre entonces se posó a un lado de James—ya estamos listos—murmuró nerviosa—¿nos iremos por aparición?—James asintió.

—así es, Harry, Tim y Remus irán conmigo, tú y Zack irán con Sirius— ella asintió antes de observar con el ceño fruncido a Harry.

—¡James! creí haberte dicho que le arreglaras un poco de ropa limpia a Harry…

—No es necesario, gracias—dijo impaciente el azabache, claramente quería irse ya de aquella casa, ella suspiró antes de compungida observar al niño que a sus espaldas aun se escondía.

—Zack, cielo…—murmuró reconciliadora—¿podrías salir por favor de, de detrás de mí? Es hora de irnos…

Zack Potter por fin salió de su escondite y con la mirada un tanto gacha se cruzó de brazos incomodo, Harry lo observó con atención.

Era idéntico a Tim, excepto que el chico no usaba lentes y enojado como estaba contrastaba terriblemente con la jovialidad de su gemelo. Al instante sintió el repudio.

—no entiendo porque tengo que ir.

—porque no te puedes quedar solo cielo, ya te lo dije—murmuró Lily, el niño no hizo ninguna señal que demostrara que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry y él tampoco demostró nada, después de todo ni siquiera conocía al niño y sinceramente no le afectaba el repudio que recibía de este.

—será mejor que nos vayamos ya—aclaró James quien observando a su hijo se sintió levemente decepcionado, todos asintieron.

—muy bien Tim, toma la mano de Harry, y tú Harry dame tu mano, ¿Remus? Toma tu mi mano derecha, ¿listos? Ahora Harry, al principio sentirás que el aire se acaba y una sensación extraña como si estuvieses viajando por un tubo te invadirá, no te preocupes eso pasa y no sueltes mi mano ¿vale? —El azabache asintió—Nos vemos haya Sirius — éste, que ya había tomado la mano de Lily y la del reticente Zack, asintió.

Como bien lo predijo James, la sensación no fue nada agradable pero rápidamente pasó y cuando William abrió los ojos descubrió que en vez de seguir estando en la sala, ahora se encontraban en un verde parque que conocía como la palma de su mano.

Una sensación sofocante pero buena le invadió, por fin estaba en un lugar que conocía aunque estuviese rodeado de todas aquellas personas.

—¿estas bien?—cuestionó James, él asintió soltándose, Tim hacía rato que se había soltado de su agarre y observaba con atención a su alrededor.

—¿Tu vives por aquí?—él volvió a asentir, Sirius, Lily y Zack ya se habían acercado al pequeño circulo.

—Así es—murmuró respirando el aire con fuerza.

Su familia, pronto vería a su familia.

—yo creo que lo mejor sería que guardaran sus varitas…—murmuró cuando observó la varita de James sobresaliendo por su túnica—y se quiten sus extraños sacos, todos los que viven aquí no conocen nada de la magia—lentamente James y Sirius hicieron lo pedido, Lily, junto a Remus, Tim y Zack llevaban cómoda ropa muggle.

—ahora sí, lo mejor será que comencemos a caminar.

"***"

Aura se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el viejo sillón y este rechinó por el sorpresivo peso, el sonido la hizo hacer un puchero.

—¡Oh Will!—murmuró apesadumbrada, recordar a su hermano perdido hace tan poco tiempo por el sonido del viejo sillón era ridículo, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Una parte de ella parecía estar secándose y la melancolía ocupaba cada vez más pedazo de su corazón… bonita forma de comenzar sus trece años… ¡con su hermano favorito perdido!

Porque sí, William siempre había sido con el que mejor se llevaba, era el que la había cuidado con ahínco cuando los tres se habían quedado solos, el que se hacía cargo de ella, el que se reía de sus bromas y acariciaba con ternura su cabello cuando sollozaba. Y es que, a diferencia de Matt con el que siempre estaba discutiendo (por todo) con Will era con el que sentaba, con el que hablaba… ¡era su mejor amigo! Y siendo honestos ¿Qué serian ella y Matt sin él? nada, sinceramente sin su ayuda ambos hubiesen terminado muy mal cuando se quedaron solos, porque Will era el mediador entre los dos, sabía como tratar a Matt y sabía como tratarla a ella.

Sollozó; apenas llevaba poco más de un día de perdido y a cada minuto se sentía más perdida. Porque William jamás se iría; he ahí el problema. Jamás les abandonaría ni a ella ni a Lizzy. No se iría sin decir nada.

No pudo evitar pensar en un sinfín de horribles teorías y preocupada observó la puerta del primer cuarto en donde Lizzy aun seguía durmiendo, la pobre había llorado escondida de todos hasta altas horas de la noche y después de hablar por teléfono con su jefe y de gritarle otro tanto se había vuelto a acostar murmurando algo sobre lo poco que necesitaba el empleo de todos modos. Aura no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por Lizzy quien se echaba toda la culpa y por si fuera poco ahora hasta perdía su trabajo; después pensó en Matt quien dormía intranquilo en su cuarto, se había pasado toda la noche buscando y cuando el sillón le pareció muy incomodo se mudó a su cama.

Aura sólo esperaba impaciente que Lizzy reaccionara y con ese carácter tan explosivo que tenía, saliera, dejando de auto compadecerse para que ambas por fin pudiesen hacer algo, lo que fuera.

Desesperada se restregó ambas manos en la cara, la familia parecía haberse roto pese a que William llevaba casi nada de desaparecido, sin duda alguna él era el pilar de los Johnson.

Fue entonces cuando tocaron la puerta y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Tres golpes seguidos, después de dos apenas audibles.

Era la manera en la tocaba…

"***"

Nadie habló en el camino, las calles y las personas pasaron de prisa pero William apenas se dio cuenta, la emoción por ver rostros conocidos y por volver a escuchar que se refieran a él como William le hacía caminar con más prisa.

Entonces después de unos minutos caminando se detuvo frente a una casa antigua y vieja, pero cuidada.

—esta es mi casa—murmuró sonriendo y las personas que le seguían la observaron.

Pequeña y pobre pero familiar y acogedora.

—yo creo que lo mejor será que vaya yo primero—murmuró, nadie objeto pero tampoco tuvo tiempo ya que él sin esperar respuesta corrió hacía la puerta de la casa.

Entonces tocó dando tres golpes seguidos y después dos más menos audibles, y alejándose un poco observó una de las ventanas más próximas, no paso mucho antes de que por ella se asomara una niña de relucientes cabellos rubios y mejillas encendidas quien con los ojos abiertos observó la figura del azabache como si la simple visión fuese imposible.

Los Potter, Sirius y Remus no perdían detalle.

Pasaron pocos segundos hasta que la niña reaccionó y emitiendo un grito corrió hacía la puerta, esta se abrió en el acto y ella riendo alegre corrió hacía el azabache; ambos se fundieron en un reciproco abrazó.

Los sollozos apenas contenidos de ella y la manera fraternal en la él le acaricio el cabello hizo sentir a todos incomodos, excepto a Lily y James, ellos sintieron más profundo el hoyo en su estomago.

—No llores Aura—murmuró él, ella negó aun escondida en su pecho.

—¡pensé que no te volvería a ver! Oh Will, estuve tan preocupada por ti, ¡Todos lo estuvimos!—él suspiro.

—lo siento mucho…—ella asintió y separándose de él le observó con atención, sus mejillas surcadas en lagrimas le dieron un aspecto aun más infantil.

—¡Oh Dios mio!—volvió a gritar—¡No pudo creer que seas tú!—entonces lo volvió a abrazar, William rió.

—soy yo—murmuró antes de que la niña se separara de nuevo de él y observándolo con atención dijera:

—no te ves torturado, ¿aun tienes ambas orejas?—entonces tomó sus manos—¡pero si tienes todos los dedos!—a lo lejos se escuchó una risa perruna pero ella no lo escuchó, porque se vieron amortiguadas por las risas nerviosas de William.

—Aura, ¿pero que cosas estuviste pensando?—ella sonrió apaciguadora.

—estuve tan preocupada por ti que los peores escenarios se mostraron ante mis ojos—murmuró antes de volver a abrazar— ¡Todos hemos sufrido tanto! ¿Dónde has estado?

—no me creerías si te contara…—ella lo observó con la ceja alzada.

—¿te has metido en líos feos Willy?

—No me llames así—pareció que el buen humor regreso a la niña que rió divertida—no son líos feos, pero si realmente extraños y…

No pudo continuar, el escandalo que ambos habían hecho había llamado la atención de la pelirroja quien con bata puesta se hallaba bajo la puerta, su miara sorprendida quedo suspendida sobre el azabache.

—¡Lizzy!—vociferó Aura—¡William está aquí! ¿Ves? ¡Y tienes todos sus dedos!—la ultima frase por fin pareció haber despertado a la chica.

—¿Will?—murmuró contrariada, su novio sonrió.

—Soy yo—murmuró de nuevo abriendo sus brazos cuando vio que ella se le acercaba.

Fue una sorpresa para los espectadores cuando la chica en vez de abrazarle comenzó a golpearle con ambos brazos.

—¡auch!—murmuró Tim.

—eres… un… desconsiderado… todos… nosotros… estuvimos… tan… preocupados…—las frases eran complementadas por un golpe nuevo y Lily preocupada frunció el ceño.

—¿Creen que debamos intervenir?—Sirius fue el que negó.

—la niña no parece preocupada y sí ella no lo está, no creo que nosotros deberíamos estado…

—Al menos la chica tiene agallas—murmuró por lo bajo James, quien haciendo una extraña mueca veía a su hijo ser golpeado.

—¡Lizzy!—vociferó el azabache apenas cubriéndose de los golpes—¡Lizzy cielo tienes que tranquilizarte!—ella no pareció escucharlo.

—Creo que está con los sentimientos a flor de pies Will—aportó la pequeña cuando haciéndose a un lado, dejo pasar a los adolescentes—ella ha estado culpándose todo este tiempo y ahora que tu regresas sonriente y bien…—No pudo continuar, porque Lizzy harta de golpear al chico, lo había agarrado por ambas solapas de la camisa y sin siquiera pensarlo lo había besado de una forma exagerada—¡oh!—murmuró tapándose con una mano los ojos.

Pero ninguno de los adolescentes le hacia caso, las manos de ella ya se habían acomodado en el cabello rebelde y él tomándola por la cintura la había alzado pegándola más a su cuerpo.

—¡Que asco!—vociferó antes de entrar a casa—¡Matt!, ¡despierta tonto, William ya apareció y él y Lizzy se están succionando la vida!

El pequeño grupo que primero conmocionado había observado la reacción de la pelirroja ahora lucia sencillamente incomodo.

—vaya —murmuró Sirius silbando, su mano apretó con fuerza el hombro Tim—tu hermano sin duda alguna sabrá darte consejos con respecto a cómo tratar a una chica—rió.

Para su sorpresa, ambos adolescentes se separaron y la pelirroja alejándose unos pasos de él le dio una sonora cachetada.

—¡Lizzy!—vociferó enojado Wiliam—¿Qué diablos te pasa? Primero me golpeas, luego me besas y luego me vuelves a golpear…

—¡Cállate!—vociferó la pelirroja—no sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti—negó—¡Dios mio William tuve tanto miedo de que algo te hubiese pasado! Y todo por mi culpa…—murmuró para después abrazarle con fuerza, el azabache apenas tuvo tiempo de asirla con fuerza antes de esconder sus cabeza entre el cabello pelirrojo y oler con deleite el aroma floral que despedía.

Adictivo, en Lizzy todo resultaba ser adictivo. Como una droga que jamás pensaría en abandonar porque Lizzy representaba siempre el final de un buen día, la sonrisa necesaria y la confidente correcta.

Desde que se había conocido siendo apenas unos niños Harry había descubierto que Lizzy jamás sería sólo una amiga porque a su manera infantil y juguetona le había cautivado dejándole en un hechizo que conforme había pasado el tiempo, había crecido.

Y entonces cuando se dio cuenta que amaba de verdad a su pelirroja, que amaba todo de ella y que a diferencia de su hermano, su mayor sueño era pasar toda su vida a su lado, simplemente había resultado natural que terminaran juntos.

Esperado y necesario para ambos. Que siempre se habían complementado, que siempre habían luchado con los fantasmas que el otro cargaba.

—¡William!—el grito de su hermano le sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos y se encontró siendo duramente separado de Lizzy. La visión despeinada y sucia de su hermano le dio la bienvenida.

—Luces como una mierda—murmuró sin poderlo evitar, Matt rió entre dientes y acercándose abrazó con fuerza al azabache.

—No necesitabas ser tan brusco Matt—riñó Lizzy mientras se sobaba uno de sus brazos, Aura rió divertida.

—¡Abrazó grupal!—vociferó y jalando a Lizzy consigo, estrechó con fuerza al azabache quien sofocado trató de quitarse a alguno de los tres adolescentes.

—No me dejan respirar…

Matt se separó riendo y poco después le siguieron Lizzy y Aura aunque esta última se pegó a su hermano tomándole levemente por la camisa.

—y por lo que veo no soy el único que parece una mierda—dijo divertido el rubio.

—al menos yo no parezco un vagabundo… de veras Matt, me voy sólo unas horas y tu ya tienes ese aspecto…

—Bastardo…—murmuró, Lizzy se acercó lo suficiente como para golpearle en la cabeza— ¡Auch! Diablos Elizabeth…

—¡Modela tu lenguaje!

—¡Y ustedes modelen sus hormonas!—rebatió—Aura terminara quedando traumada si sigue presenciando sus actos barbáricos de amor-odio-pasión. Eso de quererse succionar la vida por la boca no es correcto…—las mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeron de un suave rosa.

—el burro hablando de orejas…—murmuró William, Matt rió y observó con atención a su hermano.

—estábamos tan preocupados por ti…

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, no al menos hasta que sepamos dónde estuviste. — Pero al ver la negativa de su hermano no pudo evitar reír—vale pues, te ayudo… mi teoría es que te escapaste con alguna hermosa mujer que te encandilo dejándote totalmente hechizado. —Lizzy lo fulmino con la mirada y acercándose volvió a pegarle.

—¡más te vale que eso no sea cierto William!—el azabache negó antes de lanzar una sucia mirada a su hermano quien sonreía divertido.

—¡Por supuesto que no cielo!—vociferó aturdido—yo… ¡me secuestraron!

—¡Oye!—Sirius Black que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, había aparecido en escena. William apretó levemente los labios y rápidamente observó a las personas que estaban detrás de él y a las cuales había olvidado de buen agrado, sintió un poco de culpa pero negando lanzó una mirada cargada de cansancio a Black.

¡Fantástico! Lo que le faltaba era la intervención del hombre para que aquello fuese un completo desastre.

—Yo no te secuestre Harry—continuó cruzándose de brazos, a sus espaldas la familia Potter y Remus no se movieron y William no pudo estar más que agradecido—en todo caso te lleve sin tu consentimiento a mi casa pero… ¡No!—gritó antes de que el puñetazo de Matt se impactara en su estomagó, William abrió levemente los ojos.

—¡Detente Matt!—se apresuró a gritar cuando vio que su hermano se prepara para el siguiente golpe. Maldijo cuando observó a James y Remus acercarse corriendo en auxilio de su amigo, la sorpresa por los hombres hizo que Matt se alejara unos pasos, para después observarlo estupefacto.

—¿Qué diablos…?

—Estoy bien Remus…—murmuró Sirius interrumpiendo la pregunta del muchacho, Lizzy se acercó más hacia él y Aura se estremeció, no entendían nada—parece que eso de golpear es de familia Harry—dijo sarcástico y sobándose el estomago, bufó.

—¿Harry?—la voz melodiosa y estupefacta de Aura se escuchó.

—Gracias Sirius—dijo el azabache con sarcasmo—¿No podían ustedes dos controlar a su amigo? Ha arruinado todo…

—no es tan fácil como parece—dijo divertido Lupin—para controlarlo tendríamos que ponerle correa…

—vaya, gracias amigo—farfulló Black—de todos modos, ¿Qué arruine? Retorciste la verdadera historia Harry…

—¿Qué yo la retorcí? ¡Si tú me secuéstrate!

—Ya te dije que no fue secuestro… ¿Por qué eres tan obstinado?

—Basta—murmuró Matt, sus ojos se habían estrechado y observaba con atención al trio de hombres, él lucio maduro… y William no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su hermano le observó—no entiendo… no entendemos nada de esto, ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿y porque te llaman Harry?

—yo…—murmuró incomodo—¿Por qué no entramos a la casa? les prometo que les explicaré todo.

"***"

Matthew Johnson respiró con fuerza y observando con atención a su hermano menor, no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado.

El silencio incomodo se sintió como una segunda piel y frunció el ceño a sus nuevos invitados -si así se les podía llamar-. Al final había resultado que William no sólo había traído al trio de locos, sino también a una mujer pelirroja y a dos niños gemelos que parecían tener la edad de Aura.

Los observó con atención, la mujer sostenía en sus manos una vieja taza de té y de vez en cuando observaba a su hermano quien sentado entre Elizabeth y Aura parecía ausente; era bonita, no había duda, a pesar de que rondaría ya los treinta… la sonrisa sincera jugando en sus labios le hacía sentirse más confiado de ella; los gemelos por otro lado eran como dos gotas de agua aunque uno de ellos usaba lentes y mantenía una actitud jovial mientras que el otro parecía estar ausente de su propia realidad.

—Soy Lily—se presentó la mujer dejando la taza en la mesita ratona—y él es James Potter, mi esposo—el hombre paranoico con cabello azabache asintió a los jóvenes—y mis hijos por supuesto, Tim y Zack—el gemelo de gafas sonrió al muchacho, el otro lo ignoró aunque la mueca en su rostro pareció levemente frustrada.

—yo soy Remus Lupin—se presentó el hombre de cabello castaño— y él –aunque supongo que ya lo sabes- es Sirius Black—el hombre loco asintió sin dejar de observar el televisor maravillado—¿podrías decirnos tu nombre?

—No creo que sea apropiado—dijo el rubio después de unos segundos en silencio—no al menos hasta que sepa qué es lo que está pasando aquí—y sin poderlo evitar observó a su hermano.

—lo siento Matt—dijo al fin suspirando—pero…—claramente no sabía como comenzar—¿recuerdas que hace unos meses investigué con énfasis lo poco que conocía sobre mi historia?—su hermano asintió de repente alarmado, su mirada se dirigió al hombre y por fin observó el gran parecido, entonces los ojos verdes de la mujer se encontraron con los suyos. —Después me rendí, ya lo sabes—continuó ajeno a los pensamientos de su hermano—pero… parece que… no soy el único que buscó saber quién era… cuando Sirius me vio, me llevo consigo porque yo…—suspiró con fuerza…—Lily y James son mis padres bilógicos.

Mutismo, al final los Johnson habían comprendido todo aquel lio, Aura con los ojos brillando observaba a sus invitados, su labios temblaba y sin poder evitarlo enterró su cabeza en el costado derecho de su hermano, Lizzy a su izquierda mantuvo una actitud imperita aunque en sus ojos brillaba la sorpresa y la curiosidad, por otro lado Matt apenas y pudo respirar.

Observó entonces con atención a su hermano y a las personas frente a él, y se sintió alejado. Negó con énfasis como si de esa manera pudiese negar lo obvio, ¿sería posible qué…? Por supuesto, lo sabía desde que el azabache había comenzado a hablar, no supo cómo sentirse, ¿alegre por su hermano? O triste porque sabía que aquello cambiaria todo.

Al final lo único que pudo sentir fue desprecio.

—Ustedes lo abandonaron—murmuró rechinando los dientes, Lily adquirió una tez pálida.

—Matt…

—¡No William!—vociferó interrumpiéndolo—¿Cómo pueden buscarlo ahora, después de haberle abandonado siendo apenas un bebé?

—Yo jamás lo abandonaría—se apresuró a defenderse Lily, —Jamás lo hubiese pensado, ¡Mucho menos lo hubiese hecho! Harry era mi vida entera… mi mundo giraba a su alrededor.

—no le creo…

—yo sí—murmuró el azabache observando a su hermano.

—¿Por qué?

—porque sufrieron mucho cuando yo desaparecí—murmuró pensando con rapidez en una historia—alguien me robó cuando yo apenas era un bebé y ellos me buscaron hasta que se me dio por muerto…

—¡eso es horrible!—murmuró Lizzy preocupada, Matt respiró con fuerza.

—¿es verdad eso?

—Sí—contestó James sorprendido por la capacidad de mentir de su hijo.

—yo...—murmuró negando.

—me llamó Aura—la vocecita de la niña, resonó y todos sin excepción la observaron, ella pese a las lagrimas sonreía—usted tiene los ojos de William… ¿o Harry? ¿te llamas Harry?—cuestionó observando al azabache, él asintió evitando fruncir el ceño—es bonito, me gusta, aunque no te diré así William.

—No espero que lo hagas—dijo sonriendo, ella asintió.

—Harry Potter, es muy diferente.

—en realidad es Harry _James_ Potter—interrumpió James haciendo resaltar su propio nombre, la niña sonrió.

—usted tiene el mismo cabello salvaje y horrible…

—Aura…

—¡lo siento señor!—murmuró sonriendo—no quise decir eso de su cabello.

—pues yo no le veo nada malo, no dices más que la verdad—la apoyó Sirius sonriendo, la niña era imposible de no querer.

—tal vez… de todos modos, ¿estuviste con ellos William?—su hermano asintió.

—ya te había dicho que me había metido en líos—ella sonrió—digamos que no fue nada sencillo…

—¿Podemos hablar en privado William?—el aludido observó estupefacto a su hermano y preocupado asintió.

—por supuesto… ¿Lizzy?—la pelirroja, quien sonreía sin emitir juicio lo observó—cuida de Aura y su boca floja—la joven asintió.

Y entonces el azabache se levantó y siguió a su hermano hacía la primera puerta.

"****"

Cuando William y Mathew entraron al desastroso cuarto y la puerta se cerró, un mutismo casi espectador les invadió. Harry ya se había acercado a la cama de su hermano y sin ningún reparo había hecho las cobijas a un lado, Matt por otro lado se mantuvo recto, había cruzado los brazos y observaba con atención a su hermano.

Este lucia feliz, no podía negarlo, sus ojos verdes escondidos tras aquellas gafas parecían especialmente brillosos, y su amago de sonrisa era natural. Y Matt sintió un hoyo aun más profundo en su estomago, una parte de él quiso salir del cuarto y aclarar todas sus ideas, otra parte de él simplemente quiso abrazar a su hermano.

Él siempre había sabido que William era adoptado, no había sido un secreto y él había estado lo suficientemente grande como para recordar la inminente llegada de su hermano, pero jamás había dicho nada, porque en realidad William había llegado en el momento preciso, cuando necesitaba un compañero de juegos y un hermano. Y había sido, desde su llegada su pupilo, aunque había fallado en las lecciones principales.

Y cuando su padre le había dicho que era adoptado y William no sólo había tenido que soportar una dolorosa muerte sino que también, una dolorosa verdad. Matt no se había apartado, jamás lo hubiese hecho y se había asegurado de que él supiese que a pesar de no compartir la misma sangre, seguían siendo hermanos, y la idea había quedado clara y William había dejado las cosas como estaban.

Hasta que meses atrás, cuando ya había superado todo el nuevo dolor, William se había comenzado a interesar por su identidad y había comenzado a buscar cualquier información que la llevase a esta, en ese entonces, Matt le había apoyado e incluso ayudado, seguro de que fuese la respuesta que fuese, nada cambiaria.

Se suponía que los padres biológicos de su hermano no le habían querido, ¿Qué diferencia había entonces con saber quienes eran o no?

Jamás, ni en un millón de años hubiese pensado que la realidad sería otra, que los padres de su hermano también lo estuviesen buscando.

Eso cambiaba todo, eso los cambiaba a ellos y a su familia.

—¿Cómo sabes que no te están mintiendo William?—cuestionó por fin bruscamente, su hermano lo observó consternado.

—pensé que era obvio, ¿has visto cuanto me parezco a ellos Matt? Y no sólo es eso, también me mostraron una foto, soy yo, sin lugar a dudas—murmuró, en su tono se notó lo estupefacto que se sentía.

—pero…—suspiró con fuerza—¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?—su hermano se alzó de hombros.

—no lo sé, simplemente paso, supongo. Y es ridículo si tomamos en cuenta que yo llegué a odiarlos en algún momento y me hice jurar que jamás les aceptaría si algún día descubría quiénes eran, y ahora, pese a todo, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que han sufrido. No puedo poner eso en duda, pensaban que yo estaba muerto y ambos han sido tan… abrumadores, supongo—sonrió—no es que sea malo, no del todo al menos, pero creo que piensan que en cualquier momento desapareceré, por eso no me han dejado en paz… son buenas personas Matt, no pongas eso en duda.

—lo sé—admitió su hermano y rindiéndose, se sentó en una pequeña silla.

—¿entonces por qué has reaccionado así? Ustedes siguen siendo mi familia Matt, la que yo aun reconozco así, eso no cambiara.

—no digas eso—murmuró—está familia está rota William, admítelo. Desde que _nuestros_ padres murieron no hemos sido los mismos de antes y lo peor es que la familia que te espera afuera, parece perfecta.

—¿a qué te refieres?

—¡Por favor! Esas personas son el prototipo de pareja ideal que ves en comerciales, la mujer bonita y sofisticada, el padre orgulloso y los gemelos demonios—murmuró enojado—no parecen tener carencias William, ¿no son cómo nosotros verdad? Tienen dinero…

—estas diciendo tonterías—dijo el azabache interrumpiéndolo, su hermano negó.

—tú sabes que no, ellos son el tipo de familia que salen los domingos al campo de golf—suspiró—la perfecta familia… y tú quedas en esa ecuación, eso es lo peor—entonces se quedo callado unos segundos—quiero estar feliz por ti, de verdad. Sé cuando anhelabas algo así, pero… no puedo evitar darme cuenta que esto cambia todo…

—Mathew…

— no, no me digas nada. ¿Ellos no solo vinieron de visita verdad? Quieren llevarte con ellos—su hermano suspiro.

—lo siento—murmuró—sí, ha eso han venido. Y yo…

—tú te quieres ir con ellos—no había sido una pregunta y William incomodo observó a su hermano, ¿Cómo decirle que tenía una historia que descubrir? ¿Cómo decirle que no sólo era Harry Potter, sino también un mago?

—lo siento…

—ya deja de decir eso.

—¿Qué más te digo entonces? Quiero saber mi historia, quiero saber quien me robó y con qué fines, ellos saben más de lo que me dicen Matt, lo sé.

—¿a que te refieres?—William se removió incomodo al observar la mirada curiosa de su hermano.

—las cosas sucedieron por una razón, no fue un robo cualquiera—murmuró incomodo, jamás le mentía de esa manera a su hermano—ellos no me buscaron por eso, todo daba ha indicar que yo estaba muerto y… Harry Potter no es un chico común Matt, Sirius me lo dijo, no soy sólo un nombre, hay una historia totalmente oscura detrás de mí.

—no me jodas William—murmuró escéptico su hermano.

—es la verdad, sí tú supieras… tengo miedo, no te voy a mentir, pero quiero llegar al fondo de esto y ellos podrían decirme mucho, descubriría entonces qué fue lo que me paso, el inicio de mi historia. Debes entender eso, necesito saber quien soy.

—eres William Johnson.

—también soy Harry Potter—contestó— y me gustaría saber cuanto soy de uno, y cuanto sigo siendo del otro. Estar con ellos podría resolver todas esas dudas.

Mathew suspiró, quiso seguir peleando, pero su hermano le había dejado sin argumentos y los miedos que había sentido al inicio ahora parecían superfluos, sabía que William le escondía algo, algo oscuro y tenía miedo, por él. Pero lo conocía, y sabía que su tozudez será inigualable y su curiosidad insaciable.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras?—cuestionó por fin, suspirando de nuevo, William lo observó sorprendido.

—sí te refieres a que no me veras por meses, te equivocas. Seguiré viniendo, aunque la idea no les guste a Lily y James, ustedes también son mi familia. Sólo que no sé con cuanta frecuencia será eso.

—¿Lily y James? ellos son tus padres, ¿verdad?—el azabache se alzó de hombros.

—sí, son los padres de Harry Potter.

—tú eres él.

—ya te lo dije, también soy William Johnson, y he sido más tiempo William que Harry… es sólo que, aun me siento incomodo supongo, halla soy Harry para todos y todos quieren saber de mí, supongo que se vuelve demasiado.

—¿Cómo son ellos?—cuestionó sintiéndose más relajado, su hermano parecía estar realmente preocupado, en un conflicto de identidades.

—Lily es tan… supongo que es demasiado, mi madre. Sé que lo es, pero…—suspiró—James está un poco loco, —murmuró sonriendo—pero… es un gran padre, no tengo duda de ello. Los gemelos… hasta ahora sólo he hablado con Tim y te puedo asegurar que es un chico extremadamente inteligente, sin embargo, creo que Zack me odia, no me acepta—se alzó de hombros—la verdad es que no me importa mucho.

—¿es el pequeño sin gafas?—el azabache asintió.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—no lucia especialmente feliz William—entonces suspiró con fuerza, después lo observó con profundidad—quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, siempre serás mi hermano—sonrió—lo fuiste desde que recuerdo y contigo viví los momentos más felices de la infancia y también los más tristes—negó—no me gustaría que nada te pasara, y quisiera que no fueras tan curioso y que dijeras a las personas que te esperan a fuera un "Gracias, pero así estoy bien" sin embargo, sé que no lo harás y esa historia oscura detrás de Harry Potter, no me gusta nada. De todos modos, estoy feliz por ti—murmuró inseguro, quería sentirse feliz pero aun estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para sentir nada, William sonrió.

—gracias, aunque preferiría que lo sintieras y no sólo lo dijeras. Pero… en fin, no me gusta ponerme sentimental contigo Matt, siempre encuentras la forma de burlarte de mí, sin embargo… sé que es lo que necesitas escuchar: No olvidaré soy William Johnson, te lo prometo, sería imposible hacerlo, ustedes son mis hermanos y sus padres, son también los míos—concluyó, Matt lo observó suspirando.

Todo esto seguía sin gustarle, sentía que todo iba a cambiar y que los Potter, terminarían ganándose la completa confianza de William. No estaba ciego, había visto la forma en la que ambos observaban a su hermano, le querían, no había duda de ello.

—¿Cómo se lo dirás a Lizzy y Aura? Ellas no son como yo, dependen de ti en gran o menor medida—dijo y la mirada que recibió de su hermano, le demostró que en realidad ni siquiera lo había pensado.

*""*

Lily Potter no solamente había ido a la casa de los Johnson para asegurarse de que Harry regresara con ellos, también lo había hecho por curiosidad. Quería saber cómo era la casa en la que su hijo vivía, quería verle en la decoración, en el ambiente.

Y no estaba decepcionada, no al menos en gran parte. En una de las paredes había una foto, en ella estaba su hijo cuando, aparentemente tendría unos ocho años, en su cabeza había un gorro de cumpleaños y frente a él, un pastel sin forma; detrás de él, estaba Matthew que hacía morisquetas, a su lado un hombre alto y delgado, lucia demacrado pero sonreía con fervor, una de sus manos descansaba en el hombro de su Harry, la otra sostenía a un pequeña niña.

Ver a Harry a esa edad le había gustado, sin embargo, también le había entristecido. ¿Cuántos momentos en su vida se había perdido? Quería sentirse solamente feliz, contenta de que su hijo no tuviese que haber pasado esos momentos solo, sin embargo. Algo de envidia por el hombre que seguramente era el padre, le había embargado.

Aun así, trató de hacerla a un lado y se concentro en las dos jóvenes frente a ella, Lizzy y Aura discutían en susurros hacía más de diez minutos y ninguno de ellos sabía por qué, aunque parecía que no era nada bueno, la pequeña mantenía el ceño fruncido en claro signo de molesta y la pelirroja, lucia sencillamente insegura.

Las ignoró cuando su mirada viajo a la fotografía sobre la mesita ratona, no era muy educado lo que estaban haciendo, pero Lily sabía que tampoco era una situación normal, además la foto había captado toda su atención. En ella salía Harry también, parecía feliz a pesar de que su hermano, justo detrás de él lucia sencillamente enojado, a su lado una mujer muy bella pero demacrada, sostenía a una pequeña bebé. Si la foto se moviese, como las mágicas, Lily estaba segura que la mano de la mujer se dirigiría al cabello alborotado de su hijo, su mirada en aquella fotografía se había quedado atrapada en él y la sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios sin duda alguna le pertenecía a su Harry.

No tuvo dudas de quien era la mujer y hoyo profundo nació en su estomago, no. No quería usurpar el lugar que la mujer tenía en el corazón de Harry, y sabía que le debía mucho, sin embargo así como se había sentido con la otra foto, descubrió que Harry si tenía otra vida y con eso una familia. A pesar de que Lily era su madre, Harry aun la veía así y eso le dolía, le había dicho que sería su amiga, sin embargo, ella no quería ser sólo su amiga anhelaba poder ser su madre, poder comportarse como una madre a su lado sin sentirse tonta al ver su mirada.

—ella es mi madre—murmuró la niña, parecía que había dejado de pelear con Lizzy y su voz, antes llena de alegría, ahora lucia vacía. Lily la observó con atención, había sido descubierta observándola y no parecía ser la única, de repente toda la atención se centro en la fotografía, trató de sonreír.

—se parece a ti—murmuró—es muy bonita—Aura apretó levemente los labios, después negó.

—me gustaría que no sólo fuese en el físico—dijo al fin, Lizzy suspiró—yo no recuerdo nada de ella, era muy pequeña. Pero creo en lo que mis hermanos me dijeron de ella. Y si pudiese tener una palabra para describirla, diría que ella fue mágica—de alguna manera, Lily sintió aquello como un fuerte golpe—¿verdad Lizzy?—la muchacha que observaba el pasillo por donde los dos hermanos se había perdido, asintió.

—sin duda alguna, creo que jamás conoceré a alguien más bueno que ella. La señora Johnson, no solo fue voluntaria en orfanatos, solía también llevar comida a los pobres y organizar eventos en ayuda de los necesitados. Ya no hay personas así, ella fue demasiado corazón, creía en todos y confiaba ciegamente en la bondad de las personas—concluyó con la voz levemente perdida, y Lily se dio cuenta de que había algo que les molestaba, a ambas.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?—cuestionó Remus.

—Aura—dijo la niña—yo tengo su nombre, aunque a ella le queda mejor, supongo…—pero no pudo continuar, Lizzy se había levantado.

—lo siento mucho, pero necesito ver a William—murmuró antes de comenzar a caminar hacía el mismo pasillo, al final sólo se quedo la pequeña Aura, quien sin sus hermanos lucia más incomoda.

Por largos segundos nadie dijo nada.

—¿se lo llevaran?—la pregunta había salido con brusquedad, casi como advirtiendo cual sería la reacción si la respuesta era positiva. Lily se removió incomoda.

Con que eso era lo que ambas discutían.

—deber entender que…

—no—dijo la niña cortando a su esposo—solo contéstenme, ¿se ira con ustedes?

—sí—murmuró al fin Lily—hasta hace unas horas, yo pensaba que Harry había muerto y ahora…. Es un muchacho tan maduro y único y yo siento que me perdido de tanto que… debes entenderlo Aura, necesito conocerlo, él es mi hijo—la rubia bufó enojada.

—yo lo sé—murmuró al fin, la respuesta sorprendió a Lily—lo comprendo, pero… ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Matt es mi hermano—murmuró compungida, claramente se encontraba mal.

—yo lo sé Aura, no pienso cambiar eso. Sé que para Harry ustedes son su familia y desde que sus padres murieron sólo se han tenido a ustedes—negó—no cambiaría nada de eso y quiero que lo entiendas. Sólo quiero conocerlo, no será mucho tiempo—tal vez mentía, quería a Harry a su lado por siempre—quiero sólo… recuperar un poco de tiempo a su lado—la niña asintió cuando Lily terminó y sin más, se levantó.

—lo siento—murmuró antes de correr hacia donde sus hermanos y ahora también Lizzy, se encontraban.

Lily entonces observó a su esposo.

—esto no está saliendo bien James—él asintió y Tim a su lado bufó.

No les quedaba más que esperar.

*"""*

Lizzy entró al cuarto cuando el silencio después de la pregunta se había hecho más fuerte y al notarlo, se removió incomoda justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—lo siento, no quiero molestar pero necesito hablar contigo William—el adolescente la observó preocupado, prácticamente se conocían de siempre y eso bastaba, para saber que lo que le molestaba a Elizabeth era lo mismo que había provocado el silencio.

—¿quieres qué me vaya?—cuestionó Matt haciendo amago de levantarse, Lizzy negó.

—te incumbe a ti también—aclaró antes de observar a su novio, lentamente se acercó a él y sentándose a su lado, le tomó la mano.

—¿te iras con ellos?—había ido directo al grano, esa había sido la mejor manera, William la observó a los ojos y sin decir nada, Lizzy supo que la respuesta era un rotundo: sí. —¿por qué?—murmuró sin dejarle contestar—¿no pueden ellos venir a verte?

—no es tan fácil Lizz—contestó al fin— necesito… tengo que ir con ellos, mi historia, la que rodea a Harry Potter es todo un misterio, y… Sirius me lo advirtió, me dijo que si yo aceptaba confiar en él, mi vida cambiaria—Lizzy lució confundida.

—¿Por qué?—él se removió incomodo, había sido fácil mentirle a Matt y aun todavía, con poco de esfuerzo podía hacerlo con Aura, pero con Lizzy todo era diferente. Ella veía a través de sus ojos, podía leerle como la palma de su mano.

—fui secuestrado—susurró, apretando su mano—y el secuestro no fue sólo porque sí, hay algo más. Algo que ellos no me dicen, y quiero averiguar qué es eso—Lizzy frunció el ceño. Sabía que había algo que ocultaba.

—sabes que puedes decirnos todo Will—murmuró en un susurró apenas audible en su oreja, el aludido sintió una corriente en todo su cuerpo antes de negar.

—sólo no comiencen a besarse frente a mí, por favor—la irritable voz de Matt no se hizo esperar y vasto para que ambos jóvenes se separan y le observaran molestos.

Justo en ese momento entró Aura, sus ojos rojos daban a entender que luchaba por contener las lágrimas y cuando su vista descubrió a Matt, le reprochó con la mirada, entonces cerró la puerta y se acercó lo suficiente como para reñirle con sus ojos azules, William en seguida supo que ella ya lo sabía.

Aura era, literalmente, dependiente de él, quien había sido como un padre para ella.

—te vas—murmuró en un susurró lleno de reproche, William asintió.

—no será por siempre—dijo a ambas mujeres—les prometo que vendré cada semana.

—¿Qué pasara con tu trabajo?—cuestionó enojada, él se removió incomodo.

—supongo que lo dejare—dijo inseguro, ella bufó.

—Lizzy perdió su trabajo—el azabache observó sorprendido a la pelirroja—¿Qué pasara con nosotros?

—yo también soy tu hermano Aura—murmuró Matt, acercándose—si lo que te preocupa es el dinero, yo…—ella negó con énfasis.

—¡No me preocupa en dinero!—vociferó—no quiero que te vayas William—murmuró antes de romper la barrera que había interpuesto entre los dos y abrazarle con fuerza—te extrañare mucho y Matt será insoportable y Lizzy estará de muy mal humor, ¿Qué será de mí?—cuestionó hipando, el azabache acarició su cabello conciliador y el recuerdo de una pequeña bebé de cabellos enmarañados le invadió.

—hey, tranquila Aura. No me iré por siempre y mucho menos me olvidare de ti, si es lo que te preocupa, eres mi hermanita molesta favorita, ese papel nadie podrá usurpártelo—la niña rió entre sollozos y bastaron unos pocos segundos más antes de que se separara un poco—yo sólo quiero que entiendan que necesito irme, quiero y tengo que saber quien soy, necesito conocer a Harry Potter—ella sonrió.

—pero si tú eres Harry James Potter—murmuró—siempre has sido él, no encontraras a otra persona si eso es lo que esperas—entonces se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente—no se te ocurra olvidarnos William Johnson—advirtió y él lo supo, podía irse sin sentirse culpable.

—no lo haría—Lizzy a su lado le acarició el cabello, entonces se levantó y con despreocupación caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto.

—te traeré algo de ropa limpia, y guardaré un poco más en tu mochila—aclaró antes de salir, Aura camino tras de ella.

"***"

James Potter sin duda, jamás espero que las cosas terminasen así, con ellos solos en la sala mientras la familia discutía en un cuarto.

Había que admitirlo, tenía miedo, después de todo su hijo no parecía muy seguro cuando se había ido y claramente los Johnson lo querían a su lado. En aquella casa estaba la vida de su Harry, en las fotografías y los decorados se adivinaba una vida feliz, ¿serían tan egoístas como para alejarlo de todo esto y meterlo a un mundo dónde sin duda alguna correría peligro?

Ante esto, no pudo evitar estremecerse, pero no tenía por qué negarlo. Cuando se supiese que Harry Potter estaba vivo, se desataría una gran reacción en Voldemort y temía, más de lo que había temido hasta ahora. Este lugar, su identidad, su familia… todo esto era un perfecto camuflaje que James se había encargado de destruir.

Miedo, pavor, dolor… pensar en el peligro en el que su hijo se encontraba hacía que sus manos temblaran y un sudor frio le invadiera. No podía pasarle nada, no lo soportaría. Ya una vez lo había vivido y el dolor lo había dejado tan destruido que a pesar de los años que había pasado, aun seguía latente. Una segunda vez sería insoportable.

Sin embargo, la respuesta era un rotundo sí, sin dudarlo. Lo arriesgaría, eran egoístas y necesitaban tener a Harry a su lado, necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido, necesitaba solo… sentirlo vivo.

Era amor. Le amaban lo suficiente como para dejar a un lado sus miedos.

Fue en ese momento en que la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella salió Harry, no era la primera vez que se abría, hacía unos minutos Aura y Lizzy habían salido e ignorándolos habían entrado al segundo cuarto, poco después habían vuelto a entrar al primero con una mochila.

James se levantó en el acto, igual que todos en su familia, Harry ya se había cambiado de ropa y en sus hombros colgaba la mochila con que había visto a la pelirroja, por fin cayó en cuenta de que sólo se había estado preparando.

De que regresaría con ellos.

—podemos irnos—murmuró cuando se acercó y James sin poder evitar sonreír, asintió. Una mirada rápida a Matt vasto para que descubriera que aun desconfiaban de ellos. Aun así, Lily se acercó, lucia emocionada y sin ningún reparo, abrazó al azabache.

Entonces se acercó a la pequeña y también la abrazó.

—gracias—murmuró, y separándose de ella abrazó a la pelirroja y a un sorprendido Matt—estará seguro con nosotros, lo prometo, no dejaré que le pase nada—aseveró, entonces se acercó a Zack y poniéndose justo a su lado, le apretó el hombros.

Su hijo había estado inusualmente callado, a veces observando a la nada, a veces a la fotografía colgada en la pared.

Podo después comenzaron a salir, James quiso decir mucho. Tal vez, agradecer, tal vez aseverar como Lily, la seguridad de su hijo, al final no dijo nada.

—pequeña—fue Sirius el que habló y la niña le observó, había estado llorando antes, eso era seguro pero ahora mantenía una actitud severa, se mostraba fuerte—te prometo traértelo lo más pronto posible—ella asintió.

Y entonces Harry se acercó a Aura y besó sus cabellos, le susurró algo al odio cuando la abrazo, ella asintió.

Lily por otro lado volvió a acercarse a Matt y murmurando unas palabras, le dio una pequeña hoja, James, supo al instante que era el número del teléfono que sólo se usaba en su casa cuando Petunia hablaba, una vez al año, con Lily.

Después Harry se acercó a su hermano e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras antes de que se palmearan con cierta fuerza la espalda, el primero en reír fue Matt, cuando su hijo se separo de él haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Por último quedo Lizzy y James casi se preparo para sentirse incomodo, sin embargo, la despedida no tuvo la misma efusividad que el saludo, ambos se abrazaron y él murmuró algo en su oído que hizo que ella sonriera, entonces tomó con deleite su cara y besó su frente.

Hubo algo en el ambiente, ese no sé qué, que de todos modos hizo que James voltease a otro lado cuando ambos se observaron; fue como una energía entre ambos que pareció expandirse, casi como magia llena de intimidad y mucho que decir de ambos.

Entonces asintió a Sirius y los Potter, Lupin y Black comenzaron a caminar seguidos por último por Harry que aun se despidió de sus hermanos con la mano.

El camino fue en silencio, pero Lily acabo por pegarse a su hijo y acariciarle el hombro, además, sus hijos a unos pasos de él parecía hablar en susurros, aunque Zack apenas contenía el nivel de su voz.

Cuando llegaron al parque y James tomó el brazo de su hijo, no pudo evitar observarle preocupado.

—estoy bien—dijo él, tomando la mano de su hermano—no tienes porque verme así James. De verdad, mi familia no desaparecerá, sé que me esperaran y me extrañaran, además, yo _quiero_ ir con ustedes.

Cuando aparecieron frente a la puerta de la casa Black, lo menos que James esperaba encontrar, era ver a la sonriente Molly Weasley, justo con sus tres hijos, Ron y los gemelos.

"**"

**Jeje, ¡sí!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza. Pero ya entré a la prepa, más concretamente, a mí último año y la presión me está asfixiando. De verdad, parece que todo lo que deje a su suerte los años anteriores, ha regresado y tengo muchas cosas que arreglar. Además, tengo una clase donde nos han encargado bailar y todo eso… en fin, tengo tres pies izquierdos, ¡se los juró! Terminaré matándome si me vuelven a decir que el cansado "ya te saldrá". **

**En fin, no les aburriré con mis problemas. Así que de ahora en adelante no sé si vaya a actualizar pronto, es por eso que a petición de muchos de ustedes, y porque creo que ahora si lo necesito: hice Facebook, búsquenme como: Miel Tonks. **

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron, leí cada uno de sus comentarios aunque está vez no les agradeceré personalmente, la nota autor y el capítulo (en general) ya están poquito largos. **

**En cuanto a todos los que expresaron sus dudas sobre Ginny: tendrán que esperar un poco, pero no mucho. Ese Harry no le podrá ocultar por siempre la verdad a Ginny… sólo ténganme paciencia, hay muchos puntos que necesito aclarar antes de entrar a la parte de Ginny. Aunque en el siguiente capítulo hablare más sobre su relación, vamos, que por fin les regalare unas cuantas escenas románticas que tanta falta hacen. También expresaron su desacuerdo en cuanto a Zack, deben entender que aun es muy inmaduro y lo que le hizo Voldemort le daño totalmente, de todos modos, en el siguiente capítulo verán la confrontación con Harry.**

**Ya no quiero adelantar más así que…**

**Cuídese mucho. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disfruten la lectura**_

…

_**En el capítulo anterior: **_

—_Estoy bien—dijo él, tomando la mano de su hermano—no tienes porque verme así James. De verdad, mi familia no desaparecerá, sé que me esperaran y me extrañaran, además, yo quiero ir con ustedes._

_Cuando aparecieron frente a la puerta de la casa Black, lo menos que James esperaba encontrar, era ver a la sonriente Molly Weasley, justo con sus tres hijos, Ron y los gemelos._

"**"

Sí, tal vez no había sido una buena idea ir a la casa Black, pensó Molly, cuando suspirando volvió a lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a los gemelos, quienes entre risas habían comenzado a aventarse. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a saber qué nadie estaría? Se suponía que los jueves había reunión de la orden pero llevaba horas y nadie aparecía, ¿y si Dumbledore se había comunicado con todos cancelando la reunión? Podía ser una opción viable, después de todo había llegado desde la mañana y con sus hijos a cuestas, la casa había terminado sola; además Albus pudo haber avisado a su esposo ¿No? y él, que de repente se había vuelto un olvidadizo, no lo había comentado.

—¡Fred!—vociferó cuando uno de sus gemelos cayó como saco de patatas sobre una mesita ratona, por supuesto, la destruyó.

—Soy George mamá—dijo apretando los labios, claramente contenía la carcajada—no te preocupes—murmuró—ahorita la arregló, además, a Sirius no le importa nada que haya en esta casa.

—¡eso tú no lo sabes jovencito!—vociferó acercándose, el pobre muchacho camino unos pasos atrás. — Esta no es nuestra casa.

—se puede arreglar con magia mamá—murmuró el otro gemelo, quien ya alejado unos pasos, se resguardaba detrás de Ron.

—Eso sería muy fácil ¿verdad?—bufó enojada y levantando su varita arregló la mesa—será mejor que nos vayamos… —ordenó—no creo que nadie vaya a llegar pronto.

—pero si acaba de llegar el señor Potter mamá—farfulló Ron, quien se había separado de su hermano y observaba curioso por la ventana—y viene con un muchacho y Tim….—Molly en seguida corrió hacia la puerta—acaba de aparecer Sirius también, pero ¿quién es él?—sus hermanos ya se habían acercado a la ventana—¿creen que sea un pariente lejano del señor Potter?

Pero su madre, sin hacerle caso ya había abierto la puerta y sonriente observaba al hombre, parecía no haber notado al muchacho.

—¿Molly?—murmuró James adelantándose—¿paso algo?—ella negó.

—no, no querido. Parece que a alguien se le olvido avisarnos que la reunión de hoy se cancelaba y…—pero no pudo continuar, su mirada había descubierto al azabache y abriendo los ojos violentamente, no pudo evitar adelantarse unos pasos.

—Pero…—James se removió incomodo—¿Quién eres tú?

—es mejor que entremos Molly—murmuró, adelantándose también unos pasos hasta que tomándola por el hombro la dirigió hacia dentro de la casa, poco después ambos se perdieron en la cocina y Harry observó curioso a su hermano, él se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

—recuerda que se suponía que estabas muerto…—murmuró cuando Sirius y Remus entraron a la casa y sin dirigirles palabra, se perdieron también dentro de la cocina—y tienes un tremendo parecido con papá.

—no te preocupes Harry—murmuró Lily quien se había parado frente a él, Zack paso a su lado aventando a Tim en el proceso y con brusquedad subió las escaleras, Lily suspiró cansina, aun así se acercó un poco al adolescente y revolvió sus cabellos.

—será mejor que vaya, no creo que Molly…—negó cansada—quédate con él Tim—su hermano asintió sin dudarlo y la mujer caminó con prisas hacía la sala, cuando entro la puerta volvió a cerrarse y un silencio les invadió.

Fue en ese momento en el que los tres pelirrojos hermanos, por fin se dejaron ver, Tim abrió sorprendido los ojos pero no parecieron darse cuenta, inspeccionaban a Harry con atención.

—bueno… hola—murmuró el azabache incomodo.

—¿Quién eres tú?—cuestionó expectante Ron, el aludido frunció el ceño. Al menos esperaba entrar a la casa antes de ser acribillado con preguntas así que sin almendrarse paso a un lado de ellos y ya dentro levantó una ceja.

—¿y quienes son ustedes?—si algo había aprendido todos estos años de vivir con Matt, era que jamás debía bajar la guarida. Así era su familia, jamás dejaban la guardia a un lado cuando conocían a alguien nuevo. Lo que era comprensible, porque cuando alguien se quedaba solo, sin sus padres, tan chicos como ellos, tendrían que desarrollar ese tipo de carácter para no ser pisoteados.

—no creo que sea el momento chicos—murmuró Tim, quien ya se había puesto a su lado. Los gemelos negaron.

—yo soy Fred—se presentó uno de ellos—y el George—su gemelo asintió—por supuesto, no olvidemos al pequeño Ronnie.

—¡Oye!—vociferó el pelirrojo—no me llames así Fred…—le advirtió aunque su hermano no pareció estar preocupado de todos modos, Ron pronto observó colorado a Harry—me llamó Ron—le aclaró.

El azabache asintió, observándolos con atención, no se podía negar que eran familiares, aunque pareciera que no se llevaban muy bien. Sin embargo, las primeras apariencias dictaban todo en la convivencia futura y a Harry aquellas personas le habían dado confianza cuando habían comenzado a bromear entre ellos. Es más, casi recordó a su hermano Matt en los gemelos, eso le alegro.

—yo me llamó William—dijo despreocupadamente, hasta que la mirada preocupada de Tim se encontró con la de él, de repente recordó que él, al menos en esa casa ya no era más William, en dado caso era Harry, aunque el nombre aun le seguía incomodando.

—¿y qué haces tú aquí William?—cuestionó George—pareces tener la edad de Ron y jamás te hemos visto en Hogwarts—el aludido quiso preguntar a qué se referían, no había entendido nada y la palabra Hogwarts ni siquiera le sonó conocida…

—yo…

—él no ha ido a ninguna escuela mágica—lo interrumpió Tim, los gemelos le observaron sorprendidos—y antes de que pregunten, no… él no es ningún muggle aunque sí que ha crecido toda su vida como uno…

¿Hogwarts? ¿escuela de magia? ¿muggle? Vale, parecía que la magia era mucho más complicada de lo que había pensado.

—¿entonces qué…?—Ron no pudo continuar, Tim suspiró interrumpiéndolo.

—de todos modos lo van a saber—murmuró a Harry y observándolos, se aclaró la garganta—papá y Sirius lo encontraron hace poco—lentamente bajo el sonido de su voz—es Harry Potter, mi hermano…

Un sonido expectante invadió el lugar y Tim lo aprovechó para acercarse y cerrar totalmente la puerta entreabierta, de todos modos los Weasley estupefactos y sorprendidos observaban al azabache removerse incomodo.

—pero tú… él está muerto—murmuró al fin Ron, Tim se estremeció.

—pues está vivo—dijo con voz autoritaria, nada de propia de un niño de su edad—pero no pregunten nada más, ni siquiera yo conozco toda la historia, lo que sí sé es que de alguna manera sobrevivo y creció como un muggle todo este tiempo así que estoy seguro que les agradecería mucho que no lo observaran de esa manera, para él nada de esto es fácil.

Harry agradeció tener a su hermano a su lado, ni siquiera sabía realmente qué decir, y aunque lo supiera ¿Cómo hacerlo? Lo que necesitaba era un poco de tiempo para aclarar todo el lio de su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, los tres Weasley habían bajado los ojos al piso y los gemelos hablaban entre susurros. Por un momento Harry se dedicó a observar su cabello, aquel color era tan parecido al de Lizzy que… sí, se sintió más calmado.

—esto es raro—murmuró al final Fred, negando con la cabeza pero sonriéndole encantado, después de alzó de hombros— de todos modos, George y yo pensamos que así es la magia—de nuevo se encogió de hombros despreocupado—así que te damos una cordial bienvenida Harry—el azabache asintió sonriendo, que los gemelos lo hubiesen aceptado con aquella naturalidad le gustaba.

—pero entonces… ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir?—claramente su hermano no podía saciar su curiosidad tan pronto y con el poco tacto que contaba lo observaba expectante, Harry se removió incomodo.

—no lo sé—murmuró—no recuerdo nada de… nada. Todos estos últimos años yo he sido William mas no Harry.

—es…—el pelirrojo batalló para encontrar un calificativo—asombroso… todos nosotros, ¡pero si te enfrentaste con el que no debe ser nombrado! Nadie había sobrevivido y…

—oh, vasta Ron—murmuró George negando—perdónalo, mi madre comúnmente dice que tiene el tacto de un troll.—el azabache asintió cuando observó que a Ron se le pusieron las orejas rojas.

—no importa—susurró, —mi hermano tiene un tacto bastant…—pero se calló en el acto. Por supuesto, sabía que cada vez que hablaba sobre su otra familia está, la de los Potter se sentía incomoda y temía que aquello se volviera un tema tabú, definitivamente no era algo que quisiera. Después de todo y por más que tratara de que no sucediera, en su cabeza aun seguía teniendo una sola madre y un padre.

Por supuesto, no dudaba que Lily y James fuesen personas sorprendentes, eso era obvio y le querían, no podía poner aquello en real de juicio pero aun así, ¿Cómo cambiar algo que en su cabeza estuvo bien por tanto tiempo?

Y de repente unas tremendas ganas de visitar la tumba de sus padres le inundaron, no solía hacerlo muy a menudo, aun le dolía pero cuando sentía que no podía más los visitaba, hablar con ellos o hablar con sí mismo le ayudaba mucho.

—Lo siento—murmuró al darse cuenta que se había instalado un silencio incomodo a su alrededor— es sólo que aun me estoy acostumbrando a esto.

—ni te preocupes Harry—aclaró Tim, sonriendo—nosotros aun tratamos de acostumbrarnos a que estés vivo así que es un empate—eso sacó una risita nerviosa por parte de él.

—ya lo creo—aclaró George—todos deben estar muy felices, tus padres, Sirius, Remus., tú y… ¿Dónde está nuestro discípulo?—cuestionó al darse cuenta que Zack no se encontraba a sus alrededores.

—llego bastante cansado—pausó Tim, con aquel tono que daba por terminado el asunto y los gemelos lo entendieron así.

—entonces… ¿sabes jugar ajedrez Harry?—cuestionó interesado el pelirrojo menor, el azabache le sonrió al darse cuenta que trataba de hacerle sentir más cómodo y menos interrogado.

—no soy muy bueno…—aclaró—siempre perdía, de todos modos sí sé jugar—al pelirrojo le brillaron los ojos.

—hasta ahora no hay nadie que le haya ganado a Ron en el ajedrez—sonrió Tim—es muy bueno—el pelirrojo que hasta el momento parecía avergonzarse de todo, le observó orgulloso.

—podemos jugar sí tú quieres…—el azabache asintió.

—me parece bien—dijo al pelirrojo, algo le decía que pese al poco tacto del chico y su aparente inseguridad, ambos se llevarían bien.

*"""*

Tal vez las cosas estaban mal y Molly sólo estaba soñando, después de todo aquello que los Potter le acaban de confesar no podía ser verdad, aquellas cosas no sucedían a pesar de la magia. Los muertos, ya muertos jamás regresaban a nosotros, no al menos de forma física.

Absurdo, resultaba absurdo, ridículo y hasta risible, tanto que sus labios se curvaron en un amago de sonrisa. ¿estaban bromeando? ¿aquello no era más que una estúpida broma? No, en seguida deshecho esa idea. Los Potter jamás bromearían con algo así y Lily frente a ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la sonrisa natural y feliz jugando en sus labios dejaba en claro que era totalmente verdad.

Harry estaba vivo. Harry estaba vivo, Harry…

De alguna manera había sobrevivido a aquel ataque y se había mantenido a salvo con una identidad muggle que no era la suya.

Entonces quiso sentirse feliz, de verdad que lo intento pero algo dentro de ella terminó por quebrarse y a pesar de que su razón le obligaba a levantarse y felicitar a la pelirroja con la que tan bien se había llevado porque ambas se entendían, algo la mantuvo en su lugar sintiéndose miserable por tener envidia.

Claro, sabía lo mucho que había sufrido aquella familia por la perdida de su primogénito, había acompañado muchas veces a Lily en su llorar sin control, pero… eso. Pero, ¿Por qué? Ella también había perdido una hija de la misma manera que Lily, había sido arrancada de su lado por ellos, no había tenido oportunidad de defenderla ni que ella se defendiese. No había conocido a sus hermanos, no había sido arrullada largas horas en sus brazos ni había escuchado las nanas que por tanto tiempo le había guardo. Ginny, su pequeña Ginny si que estaba muerto y aquello le dolía de una manera sorprendente.

Tanto tiempo de esperar, tanto tiempo para ilusionarse y al final descubrir que todo había valido la pena porque había nacido su primera y única hija mujer. Si Molly había sobrellevado mejor aquello que Lily no había sido por quererla menos; pero en aquel momento había organizado sus prioridades y al contrario que ella, Molly había tenido otras seis personitas por las que ver, que cuidar. Simplemente había organizado sus antelaciones y su dolor de madre había quedado a un lado como una olla de presión a punto de explotar.

Y así era, había momentos en los que se perdía de sí misma y lloraba por aquella pequeña que sólo parecía recordar ella.

No era justo, por supuesto que no. Esto era una…

De repente sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lily y ambas se escudriñaron y esta la dejo perderse en los esmeraldas verdes y observar la felicidad burbujeante y llena de vida que tenía, lo contenta y completa que se sentía, sí; no podía ser justo para ella pero sí alguien se merecía aquello sin duda alguna era Lily que tanto había dado por su hijo. Molly al menos había tenido algo porque seguir, Lily no. Su Harry había sido su centro del universo y descubrirse de repente sin él la había acabado y aniquilado por completo.

Sonrió entonces, tratando de regular su respiración y con lágrimas en los ojos agridulces se levantó y abrazó con fuerza a la pelirroja.

—estoy tan feliz Lily—murmuró con voz quebrada, su interior se encontraba en batalla pero la pelirroja sin verlo así, la abrazó también con fuerza.

—muchas gracias Molly, no sabes lo ilusionada que estoy—entonces se separó lanzando un suspiro y observó con una sonrisa a la mujer—esto es lo que he esperado toda mi vida, esto era por lo que no podía dejarlo ir—negó entonces, perdida en sus cavilaciones—y traté. Tú sabes cuanto lo intente, ya sabes, dejar ir a Harry y continuar pero jamás pude porque él… él me estaba esperando—la matriarca Weasley sintió que la culpa le corroía, escuchar a Lily hablar sobre ello le había hecho darse cuenta que no debería sentirse, por ningún motivo, celosa.

Era extraño, pero siendo honestas jamás había visto a la mujer que tenía frente a sí tan cambiada aunque el cambio no fuse sólo físico, había algo que hacía notar el triunfo en sí misma. Un triunfo que había creído perdido cuando su Harry había muerto.

¿Quién más qué una madre para entender aquello? Perder un hijo al que se había esperado con tanto amor era un dolor insoportable, la batalla más importante perdida y una parte de sí misma, olvidada y extraviada junto al hijo. Esa parte ahora brillaba con énfasis.

—yo lo sé querida—murmuró por fin. Sí, era la mayor testigo de que Lily había tratado de hacer a un lado su dolor por Harry para poder ser la misma que era antes por sus gemelos, pero jamás había podido hasta que hace poco había aceptado que estaba irremediablemente sujeta al pequeño Harry—es… es un milagro—sonrió entonces contenta—se parece mucho a ti James—el aludido sonrió encantado, no importaba cuantas veces lo dijeran, siempre se alegraba al escucharlo—pero tiene tus ojos Lily.

—no sólo eso, también tiene su carácter Molly, ese muchacho es tozudo hasta la medula—intervino Sirius, después se acercó hasta ella y la tomó del hombro. —¿quieres conocerlo?

—yo…—suspiró—creo que primero debo encargarme de los gemelos y Ron…—entonces abrió sorprendida los ojos—¡Se han quedado fuera! Y el pobre Harry… de seguro no lo dejaron en paz—entonces se separó del hombre y caminó preocupada hacia la puerta, pronto los demás le siguieron.

Sí Molly esperaba ver una especie de interrogatorio lleno de gritos y risas, sin duda alguna su decepción fue evidente cuando caminando hacia la sala se encontró con la imagen de Ron sentado en un taburete frente al azabache, ambos concentrados en el juego eran animados por los gemelos y Tim.

—creí que no sabías jugar muy bien Harry—murmuró Tim cuando ella se acercó poco a poco, obviamente curiosa por aquello, Lily rápidamente se puso a su lado. Harry tardo en contestar, había ordenado que una pieza blanca se moviese y esperaba a que Ron hiciese su movimiento.

—es que yo me comparo con Aura—murmuró con voz lejana—ella sí que es extremadamente buena, jamás pierde.

—pues a Ron nadie le ha ganado y definitivamente nadie ha durado tanto sin perder como tú con él—murmuró—¿verdad que sí Fred?—el muchacho asintió cuando Ron ordenó un nuevo movimiento.

—eres bueno Harry.

—de donde soy este es uno de los hobbies favoritos—dijo sonriendo—algunos sábados llevaba a Aura a jugar a los parques en donde los viejitos se juntan, tiene una gran popularidad desde que le ganó al viejo Steve—claramente nadie entendió aquello pero eligieron no hacer preguntas cuando fue el turno de Ron.

—jaque—murmuró sonriendo, Harry frunció el ceño, al principio había estado demasiado conmocionado con las piezas mágica, tanto que simplemente se había dedicado a observarlas destruirse que no había prestado demasiada atención al juego hasta que se dio cuenta que Ron no era sólo un bueno jugador, era excelente. No se consideraba competitivo por supuesto y estaba seguro que sí no fuese por la insistencia de su padre y de su madre como después fue la de Aura, sería un jugador apenas regular. Años de práctica habían hecho que fuese rápido en sus pensamientos y razonamientos así que no se rendiría sin dar buena batalla.

Al final cuando hizo su movimiento observó por fin a Ron, este sonreía perezosamente, entonces de nuevo observó el tablero y mentalmente se golpeó, sólo un movimiento más y Ron ganaría.

—mate—murmuró Ron cuando su pieza negra destruyó a su reina, el azabache suspiro cansino.

—tus hermanos no mentían Ron, eres realmente bueno—el pelirrojo sonrió.

—tú tampoco juegas nada mal Harry, me gustaría poder jugar contigo de nuevo, sería interesante—aquella mirada no le gusto nada y casi se pudo imaginar al pelirrojo pidiéndole cada cinco minutos jugar, claramente nadie en aquella sala había presentado un reto, Harry lo había sido.

—no hoy Ron, es hora de irnos—aquella voz le sacó de sus pensamientos y observó sorprendido a la mujer pelirroja que estaba al lado de su madre. Se trataba de la mamá de Ron y los gemelos, el parecido era notorio.

—pero mamá…—la mujer negó y la replica murió al instante.

—ya es tarde—dijo, —Harry tiene que descansar—entonces la mujer por fin lo observó y en su mirada notó aquella misma chispa que notaba en toda las demás, como si estuviesen viendo un milagro rodante. —Yo soy Molly, cielo—murmuró acercándose, Harry se levantó perezosamente y ella lo apretó en un fuerte abrazó que casi hizo que sus huesos crujieran—yo sé que soy una completa extraña para ti—murmuró cuando lo soltó—pero estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí—entonces lo observó con atención una vez más y después se volteó hacia Ron, no vasto más que una sola mirada para que el muchacho se levantara en el acto.

*""""*

Poco después sólo quedaron cómodamente sentados los cuatro Potter, Remus se había ido momentos atrás y Sirius había subido a con Zack; Lily había traído unos minutos atrás unas tazas de chocolate caliente y cada uno disfrutaba de su deliciosa bebida.

—tienes una casa bonita Harry—murmuró de repente Tim y el azabache lo observó con una ceja alzada, después se alzó de hombros.

—no es gran cosa—susurró—de todos modos, no había mucho que se pudiese hacer, cuando él murió nos quitaron nuestra antigua casa y fue lo mejor que encontramos—los Potter le prestaron total atención, hasta ahora no sabían mucho sobre los Johnson o su vida pasada, así que cada dato era importante, en especial cuando querían que el muchacho se abriera por su cuenta.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó curioso Tim.

—deudas—dijo parco—montones y montones de deudas—el muchacho se removió incomodo, como Potter aquello jamás había sido un problema, su padre tenía un rica herencia y había crecido con más que suficiente, el azabache noto su incomodidad y le regaló una sonrisa. En lo que llevaba del día había descubierto que el niño era una excelente persona, con un gran parecido a Lily—no tiene mucha importancia Tim, son cosas que pasan cuando tu familia apenas tiene lo suficiente y a veces ni eso—negó entonces—ya pasó mucho tiempo de todos modos, supongo que en aquel momento pensé que mi mundo terminaba, no fue nada fácil que él muriera y nosotros nos quedáramos sin nada pero con el paso del tiempo uno aprende que nada de lo material vale la pena, la casa es en donde esta tu familia.

Sí, Harry era un muchacho extraordinario, de aquello no tenía ninguna duda James que escuchaba con total atención lo que decía y la manera en la que lo decía.

—ellos son… son extraños—Harry soltó una carcajada.

—son familia y a la familia se le acepta como es—aclaró—supongo que no puedo negarte eso, pero ustedes también lo son—observó entonces a sus padres y les sonrió—gracias por llevarme con ellos.

—nosotros no somos tus carceleros Harry—aclaró Lily sonriendo también—y ellos son parte de ti—el muchacho asintió.

—hemos sido sólo nosotros cuatro tanto tiempo que supongo que simplemente es extraño estar de repente sin ninguno de ellos—suspiró—no importa mucho supongo, lo único que me preocupa es que Aura y Matt terminen matándose.

—¿pelean mucho?—cuestionó el niño, Harry asintió.

—todo el tiempo, lo suyo es amor apache y yo siempre terminó en medio—Tim lo observó con atención. Harry había resultado ser todo aquello que había imaginado tiempo atrás. Era gentil y sin duda alguna centrado. Había sufrido mucho más de lo que decía, eso era claro pero aun así parecía tener capacidad de amar con todo el corazón a su familia, sólo esperaba pertenecer a esa familia pronto.

—¿él aun no confía en nosotros, verdad?—cuestionó de repente serio, Harry lo observó con atención, después se alzó de hombros restándole importancia al hecho.

—no debes culparlo Tim, él más que nadie ha sufrido. Supongo que no fue nada fácil quedarse solo y a cargo de sus dos pequeños hermanos…

—pero Aura parece más apegada a ti—murmuró en seguida, Harry lo observó antes de asentir.

—es así, Aura es la que menos recuerda de nuestros padres—entonces se removió incomodo, como si llamas "padres" a los Johnson frente a los Potter no estuviese bien—y yo siempre he estado a su lado—suspiró—se parece tanto a ella que fue imposible que no la quisiese al instante.

—¿Cómo era ella Harry?—el aludido observó sorprendido a Lily, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa verdadera y llena de curiosidad. Claro, la pelirroja sabía por la pequeña Aura que la mujer era un Sol, pero que Harry le dijese aquello significaba que comenzaba a confiar también en ella, además su curiosidad le impedía sentir la envidia que había descubierto poseer cuando se hablaba de los padres de su hijo.

—No creo que tuviese defectos—murmuró después de un largo silencio—y si los tenía jamás los llegue a ver. Ella solía tener esa capacidad innata de hacernos reír a carcajadas y hacernos sentir culpables con sólo una mirada—suspiró perdido en sus recuerdos—siempre estaba llena de vida, tanto de noche como de día. Era también una gran cuentista, solía dormir escuchando historias de dragones y animales mágicos. Creo… creo que lo más importante de todo fue que podía ver más allá, no se como explicárselos pero siempre pareció saber más que cualquier otro y hallar la belleza en donde nadie la encontraba.

Un silencio ensordecedor después de aquella afirmación inundo el lugar. ¿Cómo se podía competir contra eso? pensó Lily, ¿Cómo se podía competir contra una persona que en la mente de su hijo resultaba ser perfecta? Le dolía, por supuesto. Aura Johnson había marcado la vida de su hijo, primero salvándolo de una desdichada vida en un orfanato y después, tratándolo como sólo una madre es capaz de tratar a un hijo.

Le debía mucho, lo sabía y estaba agradecida pero hubiese preferido que las cosas no hubiesen sido así y que Harry jamás se hubiese ido de su lado.

—¿Por qué murió?—su hijo había hecho la pregunta con total curiosidad y Harry, antes perdido en sus cavilaciones, le regalo una triste sonrisa.

—después de que Matt nació, para ella fue imposible tener más hijos—negó con pesadumbre—y sé que lo intento aunque no pudo y cuando yo llegue se resigno a que sólo nos tendría a mí a Matt pero entonces, años después, quedo embarazada—sonrió—y de ese embarazo nació Aura. No creo que jamás se hubiese arrepentido, pero el embarazo fue de alto riesgo y las probabilidades que una de las dos muriera, demasiado alto…—la voz le tembló y ansioso se removió —el embarazo la consumió y cuando Aura nació sólo bastaron unos pocos meses para que terminara consumiéndose. No creo que haya muerto infeliz, sé que fue más feliz en esas semanas de lo que lo había sido antes—la voz se extinguió poco a poco. Aun le resultaba difícil hablar sobre ellos, él no era más que un niño y jamás lo había entendido, su madre simplemente se había ido dejándoles solos y en su lugar había dejado a una pequeña niña molesta.

Claro, había crecido y su mentalidad había cambiado y el dolor de la misma manera, se había ido adormeciendo. Pero ello no justificaba que aun así los recuerdos no le invadieran y acabara dándose cuenta que aun la extrañaba.

—lo siento—murmuró despacio Tim; eso era lo que se tenía que decir.

—¿de qué?—dijo Harry negando, entonces volvió a tomar de su olvidada taza de chocolate — ya paso hace mucho tiempo Tim…

—no lo parece—murmuró para sí el niño, después suspiro cansino—¿Cómo conociste a Elizabeth?—cuestionó cambiando de tema, el azabache lo observó levantando una ceja.

—¿Por qué de repente te interesa tanto?

—bueno, tomando en cuenta que ella es tu novia creo que es extraño que vivan juntos—sonrió tranquilizador—no me lo tomes a mal pero la confianza que ella tiene con tu familia no parece sólo de meses, pareciera que todos tienes años conociéndose…

—es extraño—sonrió—pero contigo no me siento como si estuviera en un interrogatorio, — observó entonces a los Potter—¿les gustaría saberlo?

—sólo si tú lo quieres compartir Harry—murmuró James aunque la curiosidad brilló en sus ojos, Lily asintió incapaz de hablar.

Harry se acomodó en su asiento.

—tendría unos cinco años—murmuró sonriendo—cuando se mudó a la casa de en frente una mujer con un gran sombrero y una maleta roja—la historia la contaba como si se tratase de un viejo cuento para niños porque así había sido para él—recuerdo que había salido a jugar con Matt cuando escuchamos a la mujer gritándole al camión de mudanza. Supongo que Janeth siempre fue demasiado perfeccionista y algo de eso heredo a Lizzy—entonces sonrió—al segundo día de su llegada mi madre fue a visitarle y Matt y yo la acompañamos. Ella nos recibió y nos invito a pasar a su caótica casa y allí fue cuando la vi. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque Elizabeth le sacó la lengua Matt y mi mamá dijo que era una niña encantadora. Tenía el cabello mucho tan corto que apenas habían alcanzado para trenzarle dos pequeñas coletas. Entonces Janeth la presentó, se trataba de su sobrina a quien cuidaba desde siempre.

Hizo una pequeña pausa que aprovechó para sonreír.

—después de aquello ella se volvió mi compañera de juegos favorita, fue mi mejor amiga mucho antes de que comenzara a darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella. Siempre ha estado allí para mí.

Después de eso hubo un momento de silencio que todos compartieron.

—yo conocí a Lily cuando tenía once años—susurró James, Tim lo observó sorprendido, sus padres no solían hablar mucho de su vida antes de Harry, porque de alguna manera siempre terminaban acordándose de él así que lo poco que sabía se lo debía a Sirius o Remus; pero que ahora se abriera con tanta facilidad le hacía entender que Harry no había llegado a arruinar todo como bien lo había dicho Zack, no sólo se trataba de él sino también de sus padres y de lo que habían sido antes de que se diera por muerto a su hermano. — Y de esa primera impresión terminamos detestándonos con fulgor—continuó sonriendo a Harry— ¿verdad querida?

—James Potter en mi cabeza era un niño arrogante, presumido, inmaduro y petulante—dijo sonriendo—y lo fue hasta que llegamos a séptimo.

—yo no dejaba de molestarla—continuo él—le pedía citas con la misma facilidad con la que respiraba y le juraba que era su hombre perfecto.

—se llamó a sí mismo, el príncipe de brillante armadura—ahora Lily sonreía a Harry y Tim, este último había soltado una risita divertida—y cual mantra repetía que nosotros estábamos destinado a estar juntos y que cuando yo por fin aceptara, podríamos empezar una vida de amor y triunfo y tener un hijo a quien llamaríamos Harry.

—claro, en mi cabeza aquello sonaba a paraíso aunque tu madre lo vio como una buena broma y me daba calabazas con una facilidad sorprendente y sin sentimientos—entonces ambos compartieron una mirada profunda y terminaron riendo a carcajadas, pronto Tim y Harry le siguieron.

Si alguien hubiese visto aquella imagen hubiese imaginado que tenía enfrente a la familia perfecta.

*""""*

Zack Potter estaba arto, no soportaba más tener que tragarse todos los insultos y reclamos que amenazaban con salir de su boca cada vez que pensaba y veía a William Johnson.

Había ido a su casa, había observado como su familia se despedía de él y después había visto a su madre, a su padre y a su propio hermano tratándolo como una clase de aparición extra corporal que se extinguiría en cualquier segundo. Sinceramente, ¿Qué era lo fascinante que tenía el adolescente? Zack lo había observado con atención, había medido sus movimientos y juzgado sus acciones y en su cabeza no era más que un chico normal sin ninguna pisca de la magia que todos creían que poseía en grandes dimensiones.

Además, era francamente real que los Johnson lo extrañaría, ¿Por qué alejarlo de eso? se había dado cuenta, (y parecía ser el único) que tenía una vida hecha en otro lugar, simplemente, ¿era el único qué creía que lo alejaban de su verdadero ambiente?

Aunque sus papás no lo notaron, pero Harry ya no existía más, el muchacho que estaba abajo era William y sinceramente, no podía aceptarlo como hermano. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando cada vez que lo veía el odio le inundaba?

Así era y en su mente aquello no podía cambiar jamás, Harry había destruido lo que hubiese sido una familia completa y había dejado en su lugar a dos padres amargados y lastimados y dos niños que sin saber por qué, entendían que no eran felices.

Se había llevado todo cuando, se suponía, había muerto y sin ser conforme con eso. Les había dejado el castigo y odio de _él. _Porque sí, le temía… temblaba cada vez que sabía de él y sus pesadillas estaban repletas de aquel día que en su corta vida había marcado un comienzo totalmente diferente. Sentir la muerte tan cerca y saber que el culpable era aquel hermano muerto había dejado una herida imposible de sanar. El olor a muerte, las risas, el dolor, la inestabilidad emocional… se consideraba otra persona y si su familia no lo notaba, él si que lo hacía. William era una amenazaba para su muy apenas alcanzada armonía, sí _él_ se enteraba iría por ellos, acabaría con ellos como forma de venganza.

Y perdón, pero sabiendo eso jamás podría aceptar a William. No era bienvenido, jamás lo sería. No necesitaba de un hermano ni de un amigo en dado caso. Cada uno había llevado una vida totalmente paralela y les había ido bien con ello, ¿Por qué no se iba? Era un egoísta sin duda alguna. Harry Potter era un nombre tabú, era la razón de que casi muriera, era… no, jamás lo aceptaría.

Si Sirius le había dicho que las cosas no eran así y que aquella venda que se había interpuesto no le dejaba ver lo que se estaba perdiendo, lo feliz que era su familia, estaba muy equivocado. Era real, sólo eso. No se engañaba creyendo que William sólo traía bondades. No importaba que tanto hablaran con él, no podía aceptarlo.

—a mí me gusta mucho la astrología, es una de mis materias favoritas en Hogwarts…—la voz de Tim traspasó sus divagaciones y lo regresó a la tierra, curioso observó la puerta que lentamente se abría.

—¿Qué hay en Hogwarts?—el veneno que sentía cada vez que lo observaba le inundo, era William.

—de todo, no creo que encuentres lugar más mágico que… Oh, lo siento Zack, no sabía que estabas aquí—murmuró cuando por fin lo observó, William a sus espaldas observó al niño quien con los labios apretados y la vista llena de odio los aniquilaba enojado. Si las miradas matasen…

—sólo venía a enseñarle a Harry mi microscopio—murmuró incomodo—papá y mamá se han quedado abajo y estamos tomando chocolate, podrías venir si quisier…

—vete de aquí Tim—murmuró controlando apenas la voz. Había muchas cosas que quería gritarle a William que sabía, haría que todos se enojaran con él y si seguía viéndolo no se controlaría.

—Zack…—pausó su gemelo acomodándose las gafas.

—no me interesa…

—mejor vámonos Harry—murmuró apenas cerrando la puerta. Claro que no espero a que el azabache parara el lento cerrón y entrara sin perder de vista a su hermano. Horrorizado observó como se paraba frente a él y se cruzaba de brazos.

—podría saber. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo, niño?—demandó, había sido humillado por mucha gente. La mayoría de ellos con suficiente dinero como para tirarlo a la basura y sin miedo se había defendido, aquel pequeño niño no sería la excepción y si algo había dicho o hecho, que le molestase, que lo dijera.

La furia corrió por el interior de Zack y enojado observó a William, el odio se acrecentó y terminó instalándose en su garganta, ¿con que derecho le pedía explicaciones? ¡él no era nadie!

—no soy ningún niño—murmuró por fi, apenas contenido el cumulo de insultos— y tú no eres no eres más que una desdicha para esta familia—Harry levantó una ceja divertido.

—¿en serio?—cuestionó burlón, aquello enojo más al muchacho.

—Zack…—murmuró Tim, quien se había acercado lentamente, había notado la mirada de su hermano y está le ponía nervioso, nadie le hizo caso y el aludido terminó por levantarse.

—¡sí!—vociferó —¡tu nacimiento sólo trajo desdicha para mis padres y años después para mí! Estábamos perfectamente bien sin ti. —Aquello sin duda alguna sorprendió al azabache.

—¿a que te refieres?—cuestionó curioso, la nota de sarcasmo casi le abandono.

—¡por favor!—vociferó—tú lo sabes. Harry Potter fue la razón por la que mis padres casi mueren y _él_ les persiguiera. Tuvieron que esconderse por meses y después casi pierdo la vida por tu culpa—tomó aire enojado—y cuando _él_ sepa que tú estas vivo vendrá por todos nosotros. Tu existencia está plagada de dolor y eso lo traspasaste a todos. ¿Por qué crees que mis padres te lloran tanto? Los dejaste sin nada más que una gran sufrimiento—entonces se levantó la manga y una fea cicatriz en el brazo se mostró—¿sabes lo qué me dijo cuando me hizo esto? ¡que todo se debía a que compartía tu sangre! Todo esto tu culpa…

—vasta ya—ordenó Tim poniéndose en medio de ambos, su mirada furiosa castigaba a Zack—No tienes ningún derecho a culparlo de nada de eso Zack, ¡el ni siquiera lo sabía!—el muchacho bufó y sin ningún cuidado lo aventó, quedo entonces frente al sorprendido y atónito Harry.

—puede que para esta familia tu seas el hijo prodigo que regresó pero para mí no eres nada, Harry Potter murió hace ya muchos años, no eres más que un impostor—el azabache lo observó furioso y en ese momento el vaso de vidrio se rompió. Tim saltó estupefacto. Desde su entrada a Hogwarts, la magia accidental había desaparecido y eso sólo podía significar que…

—sí así tú lo quieres—murmuró, luchaba por concentrarse y no golpearle, además le había dado mucho que pensar. ¿De verdad él con su sola presencia, representaba un peligro para los Potter?—ni tú ni yo nos habíamos conocido antes, me eres indiferente y está bien que los sea para ti—lo observó entonces molesto— pero tus palabras y advertencias no me importan, ya que pareces ser el único que me ve como el fin del mundo.

—¡Te odio!—eso si fue en un fuerte golpe que dejo sorprendido a Harry, incluso Tim lo observó estupefacto. Sentir repudio era una cosa, pero odiar…—¡No eres más que una maldición!

Sin poderse contener el niño saltó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo, Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse, Zack comenzaba a llorar sin control y cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior.

—¡tranquilízate niño!—vociferó el azabache sin perder los estribos, regresar los golpes sin duda alguna sería una tontería.

—¡Zack!—sorprendido, Tim y Harry observaron a James Potter entrar seguido por Sirius y Lily. Los gritos por fin los había alertado y perturbados habían subido solo para encontrar a su hijo menor golpeando al mayor.

James no perdió ni un segundo, se lanzó sobre el niño y trató de separarlo de Harry, Sirius rápidamente le ayudo.

—¡No quiero!—vociferó tratando de zafarse de su padre—¡No quiero!

—¡merlín Zack! ¡Tranquilízate!

Lily se había acercado a Harry y sin que este se diera cuenta lo observaba, tenía la mejilla algo roja y la ropa arrugada, pero parecía estar bien.

—estoy bien—murmuró cuando al fin se dio cuenta de la inspección, estupefacto entonces se alejó unos pasos—debes ir con él Lily—ordenó, la pelirroja entonces dirigió su atención a su hijo que seguía luchando contra James. —Él es el que te necesita—murmuró y sin esperar un segundo abandonó el lugar, Tim preocupado le siguió y Lily terminó por quedarse allí parada sin saber qué hacer.

*""""*

Bueno, me falto poner un poco más sobre el romance de Ginny con Harry pero al menos ya saben un poco más sobre la historia de la pelirroja. ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Tim? Sí, ya lo sé… el pequeño está arruinando todo pero tomen en cuenta que en su mente aceptar a Harry es imposible, le tomara mucho tiempo darse cuenta y mientras tanto no pondrá las cosas fáciles para nada.

Pero bueno, si las cosas van bien actualizo el próximo domingo, sino nos vemos hasta la siguiente semana. Estoy administrando mi tiempo y quiero terminar lo más pronto posible mi historia: Un Pequeño error, además, acabo de subir una historia corta (cortísima) que me llevare con calma y cuyos capítulos serán mar cortos así que no se preocupen, está historia sigue gustándome tanto que no pienso dejarla al final de mis prioridades.

En fin, gracias a todos por leer. Ahora sí, contestó reviews.

Regina Barboza: gracias por tu review! Contestando a tu pregunta: no, Ginny (Lizzy) no sabe que es maga, ni siquiera sabe que es Weasley… Zack tendrá que pasar por mucho antes de aceptar a Harry, en especial admitir que él no es el culpable de todo. Cuídate.

Anatripotter: gracias por la comprensión! Y por el apoyo dado a la historia, es grandioso que te siga gustando y como te había dicho con anterioridad, si ves cualquier error no dudes en decírmelo, es importante esto para tratar de mejorar… gracias de nuevo! Y cuídate mucho.

BLACK: hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, sí. La separación tal vez no fue lo que muchos esperaban pero creo que es necesaria para que Harry logre adaptarse a todo y el apoyo moral… bueno, llegara de una forma u otra, Ginny y Harry al fin de cuentas son mi pareja predilecta así que no pienso olvidarme de ellos. gracias a ti por leer. Cuídate mucho.

Catherine: Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar chica y no desesperes, no abandono la historia así que aunque tarde, los capítulos llegan. Cuídate mucho.

TeddyMellark: Jaja, tu comentario me sacó una sonrisa… ¡Gracias por comentar! Y no te preocupes que actualizo lo más pronto que mi itinerario sea capaz de dejarme. Cuídate.

YaraGinnyPotterEvans: jaja, te comprendo! El cambio de ambiente a la primera resulta abrumador y casi todos queremos regresar a la secundaria cuanto antes pero no desesperes, con el tiempo una se acostumbra a la prepa y hasta le gusta… (yo sigo esperando que me guste… jeje, no te creas) En fin, Harry y Ginny viene pronto, es mi pareja favorita así que no pienso olvidarme de ella.

Susy Snape: hola Susy! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia y no te preocupes que trataré de actualizar con regularidad. Y sí, las dudas poco a poco las iré contestando, gracias por comprender. Cuídate mucho.

Ginalore 28: Hola linda! Muchas gracias por entender mi tardanza… sí, incluso a mí me cuesta un poquito llamar a Ginny, Lizzy pero si todo va bien, pronto se sabrá quien es quien. Creo que es importante que Harry entienda un poquito más de todo lo que le rodea antes de lo Ginny, que comprenda más a su familia y la acepte como tal y no vea a Lily y James como si fuesen dos extraños. Los Weasley, (al menos los hijos) tomaran más protagonismo ahora y en cuanto a la historia; Lizzy & William, poco a poco se revelara la historia. Gracias y cuídate mucho!

Lunarisita: Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y escribir tan bonito review que me sacó más de una sonrisa. La interacción Harry & Ginny será pronto, te lo prometo ye trataré de no decepcionarte. ¡Gracias! hacer personajes OC, nunca se me ha hecho fácil así que el que me digas que me están saliendo me hace feliz. Y no, no te preocupes que no abandono la historia. Cuídate mucho.

Ale Diethel: jaja, no te preocupes que la forma en la que se enteraran no te decepcionara aunque te dejare en expectación un poco más…. Aquí estoy continuando! No te preocupes… cuídate mucho.

Anya potter Malfoy: holaaa! Muchas gracias por comentar, que bueno que el capí te haya gustado y no te preocupes que aunque las actualizaciones lleguen lentas, legaran, es no lo dudes. Cuídate mucho.

Francesa86: muchas gracias por comprender! Y sí, para Zack todo será muy difícil y le costara mucho aceptar a Harry Potter en su vida porque en su mente Harry es el único culpable. En cuanto a los Johnson, ellos al principio si sentirán la falta de Harry pero no te preocupes que ya todo se acomodara… En este capítulo puse un poco de la convivencia de la familia Potter con Harry, espero y haya sido de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho.

Dora Lupin Weasley: hay yo lo sé, perdón por la tardanza! Pero que bueno que te gustara y para la reacción de los Weasley tendrás que esperar un poquito más. Cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar.

Adriana Potter Weasley: gracias! mmm, pues parece que cuando más tiempo deseo menos tiempo tengo. ¡como quisiera un día más largo! Jaja, pero no te preocupes que no abandono la historia.

Karen Ximena: Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar. Sí, no te preocupes que el secreto no durara mucho. Al fin de cuentas es la familia de Harry y terminaran por sospechar algo… y con respecto a Ginny/Lizzy. Ese secreto tampoco durara mucho aunque primero me gustaría arreglar unas cuantas cuestiones respecto a Harry con su familia y su identidad, primero él debe de tener todo bien claro antes de que otra verdad salga a la luz y definitivamente todo cambie. Que bueno que comprendas la actitud de Zack, creo que resaltaste un punto muy importante: lo sobreprotegido que estaba. La verdad de que el mundo no era color de rosa le vino de sopetón y encontró al culpable perfecto en Harry. Cuídate mucho.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disfruten la lectura. **

***""""***  
Lily Potter caminó con lentitud hacia el cuarto del azabache, cuando llegó frente a la puerta lanzó un suspiro quejumbroso y sintiéndose nerviosa, tocó la puerta. La serie de murmullos que al principio había escuchado paró en seco y segundos después Tim le abría la puerta.

—mamá—murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

—vengo a ver a Harry—aseveró y con cuidado tomó a su hijo del hombro, entonces entró al cuarto. El azabache estaba recostado y en sus manos una pelota de goma roja era lanzada al aire.

Cuando él la observó, sonrió apenas curvando los labios y se levantó hasta quedar sentado, la pelota había quedado olvidada y su mejilla había adquirido un tono morado. Lily entonces observó a Tim y con la mirada le pidió que los dejara solos, el niño compartió una mirada con el azabache y asintiendo abandono el lugar, entonces Lily se acercó lo suficiente como para quedar a un metro de él y con cuidado destapó el frasco que traía.

—no es necesario— murmuró Harry cuando vio que aquella extraña mezcla era para su mejilla.

—claro que sí—aseveró y agarrando un poco, se acercó al muchacho. Con cuidado entonces, comenzó a esparcirla por la mejilla. —Lamento mucho lo que paso—murmuró demorando un poco más en la curación.

—no pasa nada—aseveró cuando ella por fin lo dejo libre, al instante se destenso, la pomada comenzaba a hacer efecto.

—claro que sí Harry—murmuró—ZacK está tan lastimado y dolido aun, que no puede ver que no tienes la culpa de nada. El que piense así no tiene que ver contigo—suspiró y se sentó a un lado del azabache—¿Qué fue exactamente lo qué te dijo?

—No importa Lily.

—sí, si importa Harry, necesito que me lo digas. Es la única manera de que yo te pueda dar explicaciones… Zack es demasiado parecido a James y cuando se enoja no suele pensar en lo que dice, se vuelve muy hiriente.

—pero es que no me importa—tal vez no era del todo cierto, el que Zack le dijera que ahora todos estaban en peligro por culpa de él le ponía nervioso, de todos modos. No pensaba decirlo—yo ni siquiera le conozco, sus palabras no pueden lastimarme—Lily se mordió nerviosa el labio.

Una parte de ella sintió un fuerte dolor porque el hecho de que Harry tuviera razón solo volvía todo peor. Aun no eran la familia con que tanto habían soñado.

—no te formes una opinión negativa sobre el Harry—le pidió—no le odies. Zack es aun muy inmaduro pero es bueno y valiente, yo sé que entrara en razón.

El azabache la observó con atención. Su respuesta heriría más a Lily porque en realidad su opinión sobre el gemelo ya estaba hecha, no podía odiarle pero tampoco le importaba tener nada que ver con él.

Así que al final sólo asintió y la sonrisa de Lily hizo que la mentira valiera la pena. Después ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Lamento que esto tenga que ser así Harry

—no todo tenía que ser miel sobre hojuelas Lily—se alzó de hombros e incomodo la observó con atención —¿crees qué pueda ver a mi familia pronto?

—pero si acabas de estar allá—dijo cuando se dio cuenta que no hablaba de ellos, sino más bien de los Johnson, la desilusión fue notable en su voz.

—pero…—entonces negó y la replica murió—está bien.

—sé que lo extrañas, pero te prometo que todo será mejor Harry. Quiero conocerte y quiero que tú nos conozcas a nosotros.

—creo que…—asintió entonces—quiero dormir Lily—y aquello fue suficiente como para que la pelirroja se levantara y asintiera.

—¿estas bien?—él asintió.

—¿necesitas algo más Harry?

—sólo estar solo—aquello sin duda alguna afecto a la pelirroja quien apretando los labios asintió y después observó con atención al azabache.

Con lentitud se acercó y besó su mejilla.

—nos vemos mañana.

—mañana…

*""""*

—no lo acepto—aquella negación parca y tajante dejo un silencio áspero en la habitación. Dumbledore y James Potter se observaron midiéndose, retándose y evaluándose; y aunque el azabache aceptaba que la mirada de Dumbledore, tan azul y perturbadora ponía incomodo a quien la viera, no bajaría la guardia. No al menos en aquel aspecto ya que en su mente simplemente no contaba con lógica aquello que el anciano le pedía.

Cuando Dumbledore los había citado apenas unas horas atrás, James supuso que hablarían sobre cualquier otra cosa, no _esa_. Y como el ambiente aun estaba lo suficientemente apesadumbrado con Zack y Harry, Lily e había quedado con los chicos y él había acudido a la llamada.

Por primera vez Dumbledore no se había ido por las ramas, había sido claro y apenas entrar le había dado a entender que Harry necesitaba entrenamiento porque en cuanto Voldemort lo supiera, iría tras de él.

James, por supuesto, no era ningún tonto y sabía que para Dumbledore no sólo se trataba de protección, había algo más y ese más se traducía como: Harry Potter, la esperanza que la guerra terminara y con ella la amenaza de Lord Voldemort.

—Sé razonable James—ordenó por fin rompiendo el silencio, el azabache negó con verdadera ímpetu.

—No—murmuró—no me pidas ser razonable con esto Dumbledore, se trata de la seguridad de mi hijo y en ese aspecto me vale una mierda todo lo demás—la brusquedad había sido casi egoísta y el tono de voz no admitía replicas. Lo lamentaba si sonaba maleducado, pero en aquello no le importaba pelearse con Dumbledore. Harry no sería entrenado para nada, muchos menos si esto tenía objetivo para prepararlo contra Voldemort.

Sobre su cadáver, ese hijo de… volvería a acercarse a su Harry.

—lamento escucharte hablar así—dijo con claridad, en su voz se notaba la decepción, poco le importó a James—muchas veces dejamos de pensar en lo de qué será de los demás y sólo nos encargamos de lo que nosotros queremos y sentimos. No estamos solos en este mundo y tu decisión afectara a todo el mundo mágico…

—ya le dije que no me importa—lo interrumpió, después respiro profundamente, necesitaba tranquilizarse—no quiero ser grosero con usted, pero no me pida a Harry, mucho menos si es para prepararle para una batalla en la que no volverá a formar parte nunca más, eso lo puede tener seguro.

—no se trata de ti James—aclaró con rotundidad—se trata de él, porque tú bien sabes que si Voldemort se entera, ira tras de él. No es muy difícil predecirlo, la muerte de Harry Potter será la mejor manera de demostrar que es invencible…

—No vuelva a decir eso, protegeré a Harry con mi vida si es necesario, pero él jamás tendrá la oportunidad de acercarse a Voldemort. Ya sufrí muchos años de dolor Dumbledore, no volveré a ponerlo en la línea de fuego.

—No puedes tenerlo por siempre escondido James…

—obsérveme— lo reto—nuestra familia ya está lo suficientemente lastimada como para volverla a poner en el foco de todo esto. Yo soy la cabeza de los Potter, yo me encargaré de protegerles y le aseguro Dumbledore que antes de que Harry se convierta en un arma para está guerra, yo mismo vuelvo a esconderlo en el mundo muggle y borro todas sus memorias para que no recuerde de nuestra exigencia.

Aquello afirmación sorprendió a Dumbledore. James Potter no bromeaba, eso haría si veía que su hijo se encontraba en peligro, no lo dudaba; era sin lugar a dudas, una egoísta pero noble y fuerte demostración de amor hacía Harry, porque si había algo que le dolería a James más que cualquier otra cosa, sería renunciar a su hijo aun sabiendo que este estaba vivo.

—¿serías capaz de decidir por él? Harry Potter es más mago de lo que tú y yo lo seremos, aunque te duela aceptarlo, su aura es poderosa. Merece conocerse a sí mismo.

—no por ahora—dijo parco, sus ideas eran, aunque erróneas, claras—no cuando eso signifique volver a perderlo. Cuando todo esto acabe y Voldemort muera, entonces sí. Yo mismo le enseñare toda la magia que quiera.

—estas tan erróneo James…

—si lo estoy, ya habrá tiempo de arrepentirme, por ahora la respuesta un rotundo: NO. Harry no se acercara a la magia.

—¿puedo hacer algo más para convencerte? ¿no cuenta la opinión del muchacho en esto?

—él aun sigue siendo menor de edad—aclaró—y todo este mundo le confunde así que su opinión no cambiara mi forma de pensar. Él no sabe lo que es sufrir por culpa de la magia…

—jamás pensé que odiaras la magia James.

—no la odio—aclaró—pero no puede negar que todo lo malo que me ha sucedido ha sido por culpa de ella. Por ahora me sirve para proteger a los que amo, pero la magia es tan peligrosa como dolorosa.

—es triste que la encasilles tomando como referencia sólo las cosas malas de tu vida. ¿ya has olvidado tus años en Hogwarts? ¿ya has olvidado que aquella magia a la que tanto culpas fue la que te hizo conocer a Lily? habíamos hablado de esto ya James. Y pensé que aquel repentino repudio hacia la magia había desaparecido, me entristece saber que no es así.

—¿un duro golpe a la realidad?—sonrió socarrón—la magia en una espada de doble filo y aunque no te niego que me ha dado también cosas buenas, las cosas malas han sido más largas y dolorosas. Lo siento, pero no puedo cambiar mi forma de pensar y mientras no este seguro que aquel lado malo no se muestre ante Harry, no pienso arriesgarme a que conozca la magia como tú quieres demostrársela.

—ella ya es parte de él—aclaró—tienes razón, pero olvidas que todo tiene un lado oscuro y uno blanco y millones de tonalidades de grises, no puedes tratar de mantener a una persona como Harry en una burbuja rodeada de blancura.

—si que puedo.

—no, no puedes cuando ya conoces cuales son los resultados. No te puedo criticar James, pero no puedes dudar que si Zack Potter hubiese conocido más sobre ese negro no hubiese salido tan lastimado.

—eso es punto y aparte—dijo defendiéndose porque sabía que el longevo hombre tenía razón. A Zack y a Tim desde su nacimiento, los habían mantenido en una feliz burbuja de bondad en donde la única mancha oscura había sido la ausencia de Harry. Tal vez por eso les había sido tan fácil engañar a Zack y por supuesto, por eso también había salido tan lastimado.

—todo en esta vida tiene un por qué y un para qué—aclaró en anciano—nada es punto y aparte.

Ambos compartieron otro sofocante silencio.

—no puedo, lo siento—aclaró James, levantándose de la silla con rapidez. Era una perdida de tiempo estar allí y había sido una perdida de tiempo aquella platica. Simplemente no podía arriesgar a Harry. Dumbledore no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se levanto, simplemente observó al hombre caminar hacía la chimenea y perderse entre las llamas verdes. Después cuando estuvo seguro de su soledad, observó al fénix que se había convertido en su mayor confidente.

—no puedo acatar aquella orden—murmuró—no puedo dejar a Harry desprotegido ante Voldermot. Para James es imposible de ver, el mismo se ha cegado. Pero para mí no. Sé que Tom clamara venganza contra Harry y cuando eso pase, él correrá un grave peligro—entonces suspiro—la profecía fue clara y ahora parece tener más validez que antes. Sólo uno puede sobrevivir mientras el otro siga con vida.

Un silencio absorbente invadió el lugar. Por el bien mayor, Dumbledore se había equivocado muchas veces. Pero estaba seguro que Harry debía saber y estar preparado para el destino que se había creado para él.

—pues creo que no tendrás que esperar mucho a aprovecharte del muchacho Dumbleedore—la voz de Phineas, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, ni siquiera sabía que se encontraba allí. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en la mansión Black.

—¿a que te refieres?—el hombre sonrió contento.

—el chico Potter a desaparecido—informó—lo sé porque los gemelos duermen en la habitación donde está mi retrato y hace unos cinco minutos, la mujer Potter entro desesperada preguntando por el chico. Por lo que pude entender, simplemente no está.

Dumbledore se quedo callado unos minutos. No importaba lo que James le había dicho, tenía que hablar con Harry y aquella era una muy buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

*""""*

Cuando James llegó a la mansión Black apenas escuchó los ruidos nerviosos que había por todos lados, como si la misma casa estuviera sumida en un aire nervioso, sin embargo estaba tan concentrado en las palabras de Dumbledore y en su propia férrea negación que entró a la cocina sin percatarse de que aquel sentir con los habitantes de la casa, no era normal.

Lily estaba sentada en una de las sillas y a su lado Tim apenas tocaba el cereal, Sirius por otro lado, caminaba de un lugar a otro nervioso.

—¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó cuando al fin notó que aquella no era una actitud normal, la mirada de Lily en seguida buscó la suya y pálida se limpió con fuerza una lágrima rebelde.

—Harry no aparece.

Por unos segundos James no hizo nada. Simplemente se quedó allí parado con la voz de Lily haciendo eco en su cabeza.

—¿qué?—cuestionó a pesar de haber escuchado bien, no quería aceptarlo.

—ya lo buscamos en todos lados, pero no está. Se fue.

—debe de… ¿cómo?—nervioso se restregó ambas manos en la cara, lo que le faltaba, que Harry se fuera. Era cierto que ayer no había sido un final feliz, Zack se había sumido en un silencio impenetrable y Harry simplemente había vuelto a levantar sus barreras pero de allí a irse.

—Kreacher dijo que lo vio salir—le aclaró Sirius en su ir y venir—sólo se fue y no sabemos hacia donde. Después Lily encontró una nota que escribió a las prisas, en ella sólo decía que iría a caminar…

Ante aquella explicación James negó.

—Debemos buscarlo—murmuró.

—¿y dónde lo haremos?—objeto Sirius—No sabemos a qué horas se fue. Lo mismo puede estar en la otra esquina como estar a cientos de metros de aquí. Además, el hecho de que nuestra magia aun no lo detecte y su misma magia no este desarrollada, hace que sea imposible rastrearlo.

Sí, definitivamente nada parecía ir bien.

*"""""*

Harry se había sentado cómodamente en el columpio rojo de aquel parque y sin ton ni son, se balanceaba con el chirriante ruido del vaivén inundando sus oídos. Había salido hacia muchas horas incapaz de estar un minuto más en aquella casa y comenzando a caminar con la intención de despejarse se había subido a un autobús y había acabado en algún lugar.

Al principio había sido una sorpresa descubrir que la puerta no estaba cerrada con magia, ni siquiera con llaves y sin esperar había escrito una rápida nota, después sorprendido se había encontrado en el patio delantero y sin saber cómo, simplemente había comenzado a caminar sin mirar atrás. Por supuesto, tenía la idea de regresar, tampoco estaba tan demente como para no volver sin siquiera saber dónde estaba, pero allí estaba el problema. Ahora no sabía en que parte de Londres se encontraba y por lo tanto no sabia cómo regresar.

De todos modos, trataba de confiar en que ellos lo encontrarían, sino simplemente seguiría su caminar, conocía muchos lugares de Londres, debería haber uno que lo guiara a la casa Johnson. De todos modos, ahora no era algo que le preocupara, se encontraba tan tranquilo y a gusto con su soledad y sus pensamientos que no pensaba regresar pronto. No al menos hasta que aclarar todo el remolino de emociones que últimamente le había embargado.

En especial lo que ayer había pasado. Zack Potter no sólo le había dejado en claro que lo odiaba, también le había culpado de todas las desgracias de los Potter, tanto pasadas como futuras. ¿era verdad todo aquello de lo que le reclamaba? Algo le decía que sí. Y es que, de lo poco que sabía tenía en claro una cosa. Lord Voldemort había sucumbido junto a él y ante eso, millones de enemigos se lanzarían contra su persona si sabían que estaba vivo. Harry Potter era un ser lleno de enemigos, eso estaba claro. Y si las películas que veía tenían algo que ver con la vida real, esos enemigos irían contra su familia, que este caso se entendía como la estirpe Potter.

Aja, así era y aquello le ponía nervioso. Le daba miedo sobre todo porque ellos tenían un poder que él ya había perdido. El de la magia. ¿Cómo luchar contra ellos? además, por muy poco tiempo que llevara conociendo a los Potter, no deseaba que nada les pasara, en especial porque sabía cuanto habían sufrido con la supuesta muerte de Harry Potter.

Pero sobre todo, no quería que aquello afectara también a los Johnson. Una parte de él sentía más ganas de regresar, la otra tenía en claro que eso ya no sería posible.

Entonces su vista volvió a viajar al teléfono de monedas a unos metros de él. Desde que lo había visto, su presencia había sido una constante, sería fácil tomar el teléfono, depositar unas cuantas monedas y marcar al numero de su vecina para que después le comunicase con alguno de sus hermano o Lizzy ellos sabrían darle un consejo.

No lo dudo más. Se levantó y camino hasta posarse frente al teléfono, entonces deposito unas cuantas monedas y marcó el número. Pronto le contestó una mujer, no se demoro ni un poco y dándole los buenos días pidió que lo comunicasen con alguno de sus hermanos, suerte para él que su vecina no fuese curiosa y deseándole buenos días también abandonara el teléfono para dar el mensaje.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando una sería de jadeos trajo consigo la chillona de voz de su hermana.

—¡Willy! ¿Cómo estás? Nosotros estamos extrañándote mucho pero creo que la llevamos bien. Se siente vacía la casa sin ti, de todos modos. Matt se acaba de ir hace poco jurando que regresaría en la noche pero ya le conoces…. Pero, ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¡Willy!—el azabache rió feliz, a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado algo en la tirante y desesperante personalidad de la niña le hizo sentirse bien. Aunque intuía que se debía a la alegría expresada y no la amargura que justo una noche atrás había vivido.

—no me has dejado hablar—aclaró aun riendo.

—bueno, es que me he emocionado.

—¿Cómo están ustedes dos?

—Lizzy está pegada a mi oreja tratando de escuchar, está emocionada igual que yo. Pero ya sabes que bien, queremos saber sobre ti. ¿Los Potter te han tratado bien? ¿estas ahora con ellos?

—Estoy en algún parque—murmuró negando—así que no saben que estoy hablando con ustedes, pero sí, la mayoría de ellos me ha tratado bien.

—¿a que te refieres con la mayoría?

—Zack no es precisamente un niño feliz—dijo con sarcasmo—ayer me gritó que me odiaba…

—¡Pero que horrible!... O Lizzy, no blasfemes fuera de casa, las personas comenzaran a pensar que es lo que me enseñas—ordenó divertida—¿Por qué hizo eso ese pequeño umpa-lumpa?—el azabache soltó una carcajada, Aura solía insultar a las personas llamándolos Umpa-lumpa desde que había leído el libro llamado: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

—me gritó un poco—dijo más relajado, en serio que necesitaba desahogarse—y me dijo que no necesitaba ningún hermano.

—pues tú ya tienes suficiente conmigo, tampoco le necesitas.

—eso mismo pensé yo—negó—de todos modos, ni siquiera entiendo muy bien porqué me odia, pero lo hace.

—No debería afectarte William—aclaró la pequeña—y lo hace…

—me dijo ciertas cosas que…—tomó aire—me dijo cosa que supongo hicieron mella en mí.

—el pequeño umpa-lumpa se puede meter lo qué sea que te haya dicho por donde le quep… ¡Lizzy, dame eso!

—Dios Aura—aclaró la pelirroja, ahora hablando por el teléfono—esa no es la forma de hacer sentir mejor a William. ¿Estas bien cariño?—cuestionó ahora hablando con el azabache.

La voz de la pelirroja lo transformó haciéndolo sentir de repente bien, lleno de algún calorcito que le dio familiaridad.

—ahora estoy bien—aclaró.

—no debería afectarte lo que te diga el niño, amor—murmuró con voz conciliadora—si no quiere saber nada de ti, simplemente ignóralo y si aun tienes dudas sobre lo qué te dijo, siempre puedes preguntarle a James y Lily, estoy segura que ellos te ayudaran… y si al fin de cuentas, no encuentras una manera de sentirte a gusto siempre puedes regresar por el tiempo que quieras con nosotros, estoy segura que ellos te darán tu espacio.

Las palabras de Lizzy le reconfortaron tanto que de repente se vio sonriendo.

—los extraño…

—nosotras también—aclaró—pero no dejes que eso te impida conocer a tu familia…

—Lizzy…

—yo más que nadie te entiende cariño y si tuviese la oportunidad que tú tienes no la desaprovecharía—él asintió.

—es extraño…—ella soltó un suspiro.

—no dejes que eso te impida disfrutar, ¿Cómo han sido hasta ahora James y Lily?

—abrumadores—murmuró apesadumbrado—antes de que sucediera lo de Zack hablamos y tuve la suficiente confianza como para contarles sobre mamá, pero aun así sé que el tema les incomoda. No puedo evitar la sensación de que esperan de mí demasiado.

—es que eres su hijo—aportó en tono conciliador—lo vi aquella vez, te quieren demasiado que se les hace difícil aceptar que tú aun tienes que aprender a quererlos.

—me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, eres mi voz de la razón.

—¿y yo qué Willy?—se escuchó el reproche de su hermana.

—tú eres la parte mala de mi conciencia—entonces soltó una carcajada y justo en ese momento, sonó un tonito que anunciaba el fin de la llamada. —Las llamaré lo más que pueda—alcanzó a gritar—cuídense y no olvides que te amo Lizzy.

Entonces la llamada se cortó. Hubiese querido seguir hablando con ellas. De todos modos, la plática corta había servido de mucho, de nuevo se sentía listo para lo que fuese que siguiera en aquel camino de reconocimiento.

Después se dio la vuelta con la intención se sentarse en uno de los columpios por un momento más, sentía relajado y mejor…

La sorpresa fue tal que por unos segundos ni siquiera se movió, frente a él, sentado cómodamente en un columpio se encontraba Albus Dumbledore. La escena de por sí ya era bizarra, el viejo mago con su atuendo lleno de estrellitas y su larga barba balanceando sus pies en un columpio de niños era simplemente risible.

Cuando él lo observó le sonrió y sin moverse esperó que Harry se acercara. Poco a poco el azabache caminó hacia donde estaba el hombre.

—¿todo va bien William?—cuestionó, la sorpresa fue tal que el azabache no contestó, últimamente sólo su familia le llamaba así y que fuera el propio mago que sí parecía mago el que le llamara por su nombre era extraño. —puedes sentarte, por supuesto. Escogiste un lugar muy bonito para venir a pensar.

—¿Cómo me encontró?—cuestionó sin hacerle caso, Dumbledore sonrió.

—tengo mis métodos—aseveró misterioso.

—James y Lily….

—ellos no saben que yo sé donde estas William—el azabache lo observó curioso—quiero hablar contigo si me lo permites.

Esta bien, tenía que admitir que no había pensado mucho en el viejito pero sin duda alguna su encuentro había sido inolvidable y había que admitirlo, a pesar de su exentico vestuario le inspiraba algo de temor y miedo. Al final lentamente se sentó en el columpio de al lado que rechino con el sorpresivo peso, Dumbledore entonces metió su mano a la bolsa de su túnica y sacó un frasquito de dulces de limón, o al menos eso le parecieron al azabache.

—son mis favoritos—le informó sonriendo—¿quieres?—el azabache negó, Dumbledore entonces se dedico a quitarle la envoltura cuidadosamente a uno y cuando lo logro se entretuvo a observar el teléfono en el que Harry había estado hablando.

—un aparato realmente interesante, los muggles sin duda alguna desarrollan mucho más la creatividad que nosotros los magos. ¿No te parece?

—sí… yo… no sé qué es un muggle

—Por supuesto—dijo el anciano—se me olvida que tú no conoces de la magia William, un muggle es una persona sin una gota de magia en sus venas—sonrió—tú antes te considerabas un muggle…

—aun lo soy—murmuró el azabache—la magia ya no es parte de mí.

—Había una vez un hombre que era el mejor haciendo una receta de comida imposible para muchos, pero deliciosa y mágica—Harry observó curioso al hombre, este no se detuvo—pero llego el momento en que simplemente se alejó y no volvió a intentar preparar esta receta. ¿Cuál fue su razón para aquella decisión? NO lo sé, pudieron ser muchas cosas que le obligaron pero que después de que el tiempo paso, se volvieron superfluas, algo en su interior deseaba que él volviera a hacer la deliciosa reta y entonces él volvió a tomar los instrumentos de cocina. Y a pesar de los años, descubrió sorprendido que la receta seguía en su cabeza y sus manos se seguían moviendo con maestría.

Después hubo un pequeño silencio, Harry pensaba en la anécdota. Debía tener alguna razón pero no hallaba cual era esta. ¿Qué tenía que ver el hecho de que no se considerara ya mágico con la historia?

—la vida suele ser extraña—aclaró el anciano sonriendo, Harry lo observó con atención—la gente busca lo que no puede tener y rechaza lo que puede conservar a su lado. Es importante William que no olvides que la magia siempre estará en ti, dormida o despierta, es parte de ti. Es lo que eres tú y lo que serás aunque no lo quieras o lo rechaces.

—lo siento—aclaró negando—pero no logro entenderlo…

Dumbledore sonrió.

—eres un mago, eso nadie podrá quitártelo—tomó aire—solo vasta con que tú lo intestes y esta magia poderosa que posees comenzara a mostrarse. Decir que sólo porque no sabes cómo actuar como uno no significa que no puedas aprender… recuerdo de hecho, que el día que te enteraste que eras un mago James te prestó su varita y pudiste hacer un sencillo hechizo, esa es la única prueba que necesitas—Harry se quedo callado por largos segundos, Dumbledore tenía razón, ya lo había intentado y había podido.

—creo que tiene razón—murmuró por fin, después sonrió—pero lamentablemente no conservo el poder de intentarlo, toda mi vida he vivido como un muggle y me ha ido bien…

Dumbledore no contestó hasta que los segundos se convirtieron en minutos.

—¿Por qué te encuentras aquí William? ¿Qué fue lo que te motivo a querer escapar?—cuestionó aunque de alguna manera Harry supo que ya lo sabía. Dumbledore sólo estaba esperando a que contestara con la verdad. ¿El cómo lo sabía? No tenía idea pero era así.

—Necesitaba pensar—murmuró relajándose por fin—ayer…—de repente observó estupefacto al mago—usted podría ayudarme, usted podría decirme si soy una amenaza para los Potter. Sirius dijo que al aceptar todo esto el camino sería oscuro pero jamás pensé que de verdad iría por allí. ¿Alguien le hará daño a mi familia si sabe qué yo estoy aquí?

—sí—dijo con simpleza y el azabache al instante perdió el color, entonces Dumbledore comenzó a balancearse—no quiero que te asustes pero necesitas saber la verdad. ¿Recuerdas a Voldemort?

Harry se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

—fue el mago que estuvo a punto de matarme y…—no pudo continuar, la platica de aquella vez había revivido en su cabeza y en ella jamás le habían dicho que Voldemort había muerto, simplemente lo había deducido porque si el mago era tan malo como lo habían puesto, estaba seguro que hubiese acabado con Lily y James de haber sobrevivido… —¿él esta vivo?—cuestionó reteniendo el aliento.

—la noche que los atacó perdió todos sus poderes y se convirtió en menos que una sombra—suspiró—pero sí, lo único que hizo esos últimos años fue recuperar su poder. Ahora esta vivo de nuevo, llenándose de seguidores en las sombras, planeando una venganza contra todos nosotros.

—pero…—Harry no sabía cómo continuar, el miedo le había invadido—¿el piensa que estoy muerto, verdad?—Dumbledore asintió.

—tal vez aquella noche lo único que pudo hacer fue alejarse cuando ocurrió la gran explosión seguro de que no sobrevivirías y cuando regreso, se encontró con que los Potter lloraban la muerte de su bebé Harry.

—entonces no…

—sé cual es tu duda—dijo el anciano interrumpiéndolo—y tú sabes la respuesta William.

—pero no se enterara…

—tendrá que hacerlo—Dumbledore aclaró—los secretos no son para siempre, eso ya lo sabes. Tarde o temprano tú recobraste tu identidad y Voldemort cada vez gana más poder y seguidores.

—¿Qué cree que deba hacer?

—es muy sencillo, ¿Qué crees que debas hacer?

Harry abrió la boca para dejar en claro que alejarse y volver a ser sólo William pero al instante deshecho la idea. Muy a su pesar sabía que aquella no era la mejor salida. Y por un minuto se sintió como en una vieja película de terror, si Voldemort había sido tan malo como le habían pintado no tenía la menor duda de que regresaría lleno de venganza. ¿Qué debía hacer él? no era más que un muchacho que había descubierto que era un mago, ni siquiera sabía lo qué era un muggle y…

Voldemort iría por él, sí se había enterado dónde Lily y James se escondían lo haría de nuevo. Además, Harry no era ningún cobarde, no se escondería y simplemente esperaría su muerte.

—No debes olvidar lo que Voldemort hizo a los Potter… a ti—murmuró el anciano—no te lo estoy diciendo para que pienses en él como una venganza, simplemente te lo digo para que jamás olvides que él no merece tu miedo… Sé que eres feliz como William, pero antes de eso. Antes de todo… tú eras Harry Potter, eres aun; pero antes estabas con tú familia, Lily y James eran tus únicos padres y tú serías un futuro mago. Voldemort se ha llevado tanto de tantas personas… un ejemplo es tu hermano Zack, se llevó una parte de su infancia y le dejo el odio que siente por ti. Pero sin duda alguna lo más triste es que te quito a ti tu identidad.

Harry no dijo nada, las palabras de Dumbledore taladraban su cerebro. En algo tenía razón, Voldemort le había dejado sin nada y aunque no se arrepentía de ser William Johnson antes que todo había sido Harry Potter y aquella era su única verd…

De repente la realidad calló sobre él. No se trataba de lo que había sido o era. Se trataba de lo que sería. No Harry ni tampoco William. Era un mago y aquel destino oscuro parecía guiarlo hacia Voldemort.

—¿Por qué no morí?—cuestionó con la voz ronca. Dumbledore le regalo una sonrisa.

—las cosas nunca suceden porque sí. Tal vez es hora de que busques la verdad, la mereces—Harry asintió.

—quiero aprender magia.

La brisa fresca del aire revolvió su cabello y aquello se sintió como el camino correcto.

—enséñeme—continuó, Dumbledore suspiró.

—si vine hasta aquí a hablar contigo William, fue porque necesitaba explicarte todo sin palabras ni opiniones equivocadas—negó entonces—y si quieres aprender, debes saber que será mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba—sonrió—tu padre James te ama, no lo dudes y menos cuando juro frente a mí que antes de volver a ponerte en peligro el mismo haría que olvidaras todo y fueses de nuevo sólo William—algo en la garganta del azabache se sintió diferente, aquella confesión era inesperada.

—pero no puede decidir de esa manera por mí.

—debes entender que sufrieron mucho por ti. Te convertiste en aquel todo en su mundo y para ellos perderte fue quedarse sin nada. Estoy seguro que no te lo han dicho pero hubo un momento en toda aquella historia de dolor en la ambos se alejaron de todo, Lily con su gran depresión y James con un odio creciente por la magia…—se paró en seco seguro de que ya había dicho demasiado—sólo volvieron cuando los gemelos nacieron pero el que te encuentres vivo es como volver a comenzar, no pidas que entiendan tus razones cuando las suyas son igual de poderosas.

De nuevo aquel extraño sentimiento en la garganta que se acrecentó hasta llegar al estomago. Los Potter habían sufrido mucho, más de lo que siquiera hubiese pensado. Y aquello le hacía sentir simplemente incomodo. Ahora entendía porque sentía que pedían demasiado de él. No podría haber sido de otra manera, no cuando lo habían querido con aquel sentimiento asfixiante.

—pero yo quiero aprender—aclaró seguro, aquella confesión también le había hecho darse cuenta que tenía que saber para poder sobrevivir. Por ellos también. —ayúdeme a que ellos no lo sepan. No quiero herirles más cuando lo hago ya inconscientemente, sé que a veces me asfixian pero también estoy seguro que podríamos hacerlo. Enséñeme por favor.

—¿estas seguro?

—totalmente—contestó al instante y Dumbledore entonces se levantó asintiendo.

—lo haré William—sonrió después—pero por ahora tendremos que esperar, ya se ha hecho tarde y tu familia debe estar desesperada, me contactare contigo pronto, entonces el azabache se levantó también.

—¿cuando será eso?

—tenemos que hacer esto cuidado—aclaró—y será muy difícil si tus padres esperan tanto de ti por ahora.

—Gracias señor.

—yo soy el que debe darte las gracias William, el que aceptes todo esto a pesar de que tu familia no lo quiera, significa que ere mucho más humano que hubiese pensado. Tómame del brazo, te llevare a casa.

*""""*

James Potter sintió que la desesperación le asfixiaba y de nuevo la imperiosa necesidad de salir y buscar a su hijo por cielo, mar y tierra le invadió. Llevaba cerca de dos horas fuera y a cada minuto que pasaba se iba instalando un creciente nerviosismo en los habitantes de la casa.

¿y sí algo malo le había sucedido? ¿y sí…? No, tenía que controlarse; Harry, aunque le doliese, no era ya un niño. Y el hecho de que saliera a aclarar sus ideas había sido de esperarse, después de todo ayer no había sido un final realmente bueno. En especial cuando Zack llevaba todo el día sin salir de su habitación y Tim enojado le había aplicado la ley del hielo. Sólo esperaba que las cosas poco a poco se solucionaran, le dolía ver que la felicidad no podía ser completa cuando un integrante de su familia no era siquiera feliz.

Sí, definitivamente estaba cada vez más nervioso. Desde que había descubierto a Harry no se había separado de él más que lo necesario, ni siquiera cuando este dormía. Los dos días que ya habían pasado James se había descubierto caminando en la madrugada al cuarto de su hijo sólo para observarlo dormir.

—hola…—sorprendido de escuchar aquella voz se volteó en el acto y conteniendo el aliento observó a Harry. Sonreía y con cuidado había cerrado la puerta. No estaba herido y lucia relajado.

—¡Harry!—como siempre la primera en reaccionar fue Lily, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callada y sentada, corrió a pasos torpes hacía la entrada y entonces abrazó con fuerza a Harry, para su sorpresa el azabache le regresó el abrazó.

—Estoy bien Lily—le aclaró cuando ella soltándolo empezó a observarlo—pero… ¿Por qué todos parece que esperan algo? No tenían que preocuparse por mí, sólo salí a caminar…

—Debiste habernos avisado—lo riño Lily—estaba tan preocupada por ti porque no conoces nada estos lugares que…

El azabache entonces sonrió y suspiró.

—lo siento—aclaró—avisaré la próxima vez.

—¿y adónde fuiste Harry?—urgió Sirius quien acercándose le palmeó el hombreo, también lucia relajado.

—no lo sé—dijo sonriendo hasta que observando la mueca de Lily, negó—quiero decir, si sé, pero no sé como se llama—Sirius sonrió.

—mientes tan mal… Harry, Harry, cachorro y cornamentita menor —canturreó divertido.

—podría haberte acompañado Harry—se acercó Tim, mantenía una mueca de reproche y observaba enojado a su hermano. James sorprendido observó como el aludido reía y le alborotaba el cabello antes de prometer que para la siguiente vez se lo pensaría.

—¡NO habrá próxima vez Harry!—vociferó Lily por sobre los refunfuños de su hijo. James no pudo evitar sonreír. Que Tim y Harry se trataran con aquella familiaridad de hermanos le había hecho feliz, eso significaba que había futuro para su familia.

Fue en ese momento en el que Harry lo observó y hubo algo en mirada que a James le causo un estremecimiento. Sus ojos brillaban en el reconocimiento de algo que el aludido no sabía. Después se separó de Lily y caminó lentamente hacía él. James le sonrió.

—¿te divertiste al menos?—cuestionó, Harry rió.

—fue una experiencia extraña—aseveró y algo volvió a brillar en sus ojos.

—¿James?—este lo observó—lamento mucho haberte golpeado aquella primera vez que no encontramos.

Fue en ese momento en el que James Potter sonrió y abrazó a su hijo.

—no te preocupes—susurró antes de soltarle—yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

*"""*

**Bien, yo sé que todos quieren saber más sobre Ginny, su historia y por supuesto, su entrada al mundo mágico. No creo que falte mucho para ello, pero mientras tanto Harry debe saber un poco más sobre el mundo del que ahora es parte, con Ginny todo se volverá igual de caótico que cuando Sirius lo secuestro así que el azabache tendrá que saber al menos un poco de todo. Zack no tomara mucha parte como Tim por razones obvias pero supongo que también le daré su propio espacio. Ya ven… tiene que entender que Harry no es el culpable de todo. Gracias a todos los que comentaron. No contesto reviews está vez porque ando falta de tiempo y no querría dejarles sin actualización. Cuídense mucho y comenten qué tal estuvo el capí. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disfruten la lectura. **

***""""***

Cuando Harry despertó aquella mañana, lo único que pudo hacer fue bufar y aventar una almohada a quien estaba tratando de despertarlo, fue un reflejo natural aprendido de años vividos a lado de alguien como Aura pero cuando el quejido no se hizo esperar y la conciencia volvió al azabache, se levantó tallándose los ojos, de la mesita de noche tomó sus gafas y enfoco su vista a Tim, quien sobándose el ojo lo observaba enojado.

—me has dado en la pupila.

—lo siento—dijo sonriendo—no esperaba que me despertaras, ¿Qué hora es exactamente?

—aun es temprano—dijo el niño aun tallándose el ojo, llevaba su piyama de rayas azules y el cabello revuelto aseveraba que también acababa de despertarse—pero han llegado los Weasley y Ron ha preguntado por ti, ya ha preparado el juego de ajedrez—el azabache no pudo evitar quejarse ante aquella aseveración.

—¿Por qué a mí?

—nadie te obligo a ser lo bastante bueno como para plantarle batalla a Ron, el pobre gana con tanta facilidad que podemos jugar juego tras juego y juego sin que la situación cambie.

—me podrías haber advertido Tim—dijo refunfuñando y estirándose camino hacía la mochila abandonada en una esquina, había traído sólo pocos cambios pero estaba bien con eso, cuando sacó un cambio de ropa limpio se comenzó a quitar la camisa, Tim sin pena se sentó sobre su cama y agarrando la pelota roja comenzó a apretujarla.

—¿a dónde fuiste ayer?

—no lo sé—contestó siendo honesto con el niño, hasta el momento él parecía no guardarle ningún coraje y deseaba conocerlo, lo trataba además con verdadera familiaridad y eso había sido suficiente como para el azabache terminara también aceptándolo—me subí a un autobús y termine en algún lugar.

—¿Cómo regresaste entonces?

—regrese sobre mis pasos—la verdad era que la plática que había tenido con Dumbledore aun necesitaba guardarla en secreto—es fácil, sólo tuve que seguir el mismo camino pero ahora hacía atrás.

—me hubiera gustado acompañarte.

—lo sé—murmuró mientras se peinaba con los dedos, hacía mucho tiempo se había rendido con su cabello. Era simplemente imposible de arreglar—supongo que ya podemos irnos—Tim entonces lo observó y evaluándolo, sonrió. Ambos caminaron hacía la salida del cuarto y posteriormente por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja y se encontraron en la sala, Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, Tim no había exagerado. Ron se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados y la sonrisa en los labios, frente a él, el tablero de ajedrez esperaba ser usado.

—Hola Ron.

—¿Jugamos, Harry?—el pelirrojo quería comenzar ya, y el azabache suspirando se sentó frente a él, Tim volvió a subir las escaleras murmurando algo sobre dormir un poco más.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo?—cuestionó el pelirrojo, quien había movido la primera pieza, Harry suspiro.

—ha ido bien.

—escuché a mamá hablar con la señora Potter—se removió incomodo—no pude evitar escuchar sobre la reacción de Zack.

—no creo que sea importante Ron—dijo frunciendo ambas cejas, el pelirrojo le había tomado mucha confianza y eso le disgustaba tanto como le gustaba. Era gracioso y era su primer amigo en aquel mundo pero estaban haciendo de su vida un verdadero drama de película y aquello no le gustaba.—Zack no es nada mio.

El pelirrojo lo observó con atención.

—es tu hermano—ese era un hecho obvio, pero a Ron no le importo recalcarlo, no era muy bueno aconsejando pero sentía al azabache tan perdido.

—no quiero hablar de eso—aclaró Harry, Ron suspiró y ambos se sumieron en un silencio especulador.

—¿han venido sólo tú y tu madre?—

—aja—sonrió—los gemelos trabajan, yo soy la única cargar ahora.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—con tu madre, ambas salieron al patio trasero, normalmente hacen eso cuando necesitan hablar a solas—el azabache lo observó curioso y ordenó un movimiento, se habían olvidado que le tocaba pero a Ron no pareció importarle porque entonces puso ambas manos sobre la orilla de la mesa y le regalo una sonrisa temblorosa.

—mi mamá también perdió a una bebé, casi de la misma forma que tu mamá te perdió a ti, aunque ella si está muerta—Harry se removió incomodo, el tono del pelirrojo no había tenido ningún tipo de dolor, parecía aceptarlo con veracidad aunque por la forma en la que lo había dicho tal vez para Molly no había sido así.

—¿por…?—se detuvo al instante negando con la cabeza—lo siento.

—esta bien, no me molesta. Nunca llegue a conocerla ni tampoco recuerdo a mamá embarazada de ella—se encogió de hombros—ellos nunca hablan de eso pero lo que sí sé es que hubo un ataque en el hospital al siguiente día de que Ginny naciera, la área en donde los bebés estaban terminó hecha cenizas—Harry ante eso no pudo evitar estremecerse, parecía sacado de una película de terror—nadie sobrevivo y otros tres niños más murieron de esa manera, mamá ha sido la única que nunca se pudo recuperar.

—¿la habían llamado Ginny?—por alguna extraña razón no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por aquel horrible acto de terrorismo, a Ron no pareció importarle porque asintió sin ánimos.

—aja—dejo la frase volando en el aire—Ginevra en realidad, lo único que sobrevivió de ella fue una vieja foto que le tomaron a mamá en el momento en el que ella nació.

—Voldemort…

—¡No digas ese nombre!—lo interrumpió Ron estremeciéndose, Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—es un nombre tabú—volvió a estremecerse—él hizo muchas cosas malas y su nombre está plagado de ellas, en el mundo mágico todos temen decirlo.

—eso ya lo sé—murmuró—pero no entiendo que reacciones así ante el nombre Ron, es sólo una palabra…

—No es sólo eso Harry, es su nombre.

—a mí me suena más como a apodo—dijo sonriendo,—no creo que su madre le haya puesto Voldem…—ante la mirada de terror de Ron, se interrumpió—¿Cómo lo llaman entonces?

—_el que no debe ser nombrado_ o _Tú sabes quien_—ante esto Harry soltó una gran carcajada.

—eso es estúpido.

—¡claro que no!—urgió el pelirrojo—su nombre trae desgracias, por eso no se dice, es como una maldición.

—pues a mí me suena a ridículo—Ron lo observó sorprendido—lo siento Ron, pero antes de que yo supiera sobre todo esto de la magia y Harry Potter; asistía a la escuela y llevaba una materia llamada Historia, allí veíamos a todos los grandes dictadores de la humanidad y uno de los más crueles fue Hitler, su nombre se asocia a muchas barbaridades, a dolor, a muerte y… aun así la gente no teme decirlo.

—¿él está vivo?—cuando Harry negó, Ron asintió—entonces no se puede comparar, tú sabes quien está vivo aun.

—pensé que nadie lo sabía más que un reducido grupo de personas.

—así es.

—parece ser que aquel miedo no sólo lo tienes tú—Ron entonces suspiró.

—está pelea no nos lleva a ningún lado Harry—aclaró y murmuró su nuevo movimiento.

—tienes razón—dijo él asintiendo, le preguntaría sobre ello a Lily o a James, ellos no parecían temer al nombre y le explicarían mucho mejor que Ron.—entonces déjame replantear la pregunta que minutos antes te iba, ¿él lo hizo?—el pelirrojo asintió.

—sus seguidores que son los mortifagos—suspiró entonces y Harry aprovechó para decir su próximo movimiento—de todos modos, los gemelos y yo no somos los únicos hijos, ¿sabes?—curioso el azabache lo observó.

—¿tienes más hermanos?—Ron asintió.

—somos seis—y tras aquella afirmación soltó una carcajada cuando Harry sorprendido abrió ambos ojos—está mi hermano Bill, que es el mayor y trabaja en Gringots, después está Charly quien trabaja con dragones…

—¿Dragones?—Ron asintió.

—es difícil que veas uno por aquí, es ilegal tenerlos, pero Charly trabaja en una reserva… como sea, sigue Percy que es un pomposo trabajador del ministerio—hubo un tono amargo en su voz que hizo al azabache no preguntar más de él—siguen los gemelos, ellos tienes una tienda de bromas que financiaron tu padre y Sirius, lo que orilló a que ambos dejaran la escuela antes de terminarla y mi mamá se disgustara tanto, por último estoy yo—se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente—voy a entrar a mi último año. ¿Qué hay de ti Harry?—el azabache lo observó curioso.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—dime lo que quieras, estoy simplemente curioso de saber sobre la vida que llevabas sin saber que eras mago.

—bueno…—murmuró—me llamo… llamaba William Johnson—se removió incomodo.

—aun se te complica un poco esto de la identidad, ¿no es así?

—no es fácil—dijo excusándose, después sonrió cuando Ron ordenando su próximo movimiento murmuró un "Jaque"—en especial cuando se me daba tan bien ser William Johnson, el mediano de una pequeña familia compuesta por mis dos hermanos.

—¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

—murieron—aclaró parco, Ron lo observó nervioso—fue hace mucho Ron… y no me quedé solo, tenía a mis dos hermanos y a Lizzy—ante la interrogante mirada de su interlocutor, rodó los ojos—se trata de mi novia.

Hubo un silencio expectante, Ron había fruncido el ceño.

—¿qué pasa?—urgió cuando vio que el pelirrojo no parecía querer decir nada.

—lo siento, pero digamos que el único noviazgo que he tenido resulto ser un fiasco así que simplemente se me hace extraño… dijiste su nombre sin una pisca de aburrimiento y tu interés parece sincero… —el azabache rió.

—¿tan mal te fue?

—no del todo—se alzó despreocupadamente de hombros—quiero decir, solíamos besarnos mucho y…—se detuvo cuando comenzó a ruborizarse—en realidad era lo único que hacíamos, ella era absorbente y superficial.

—bueno, tal vez para la siguiente tengas suerte—Ron lo observó espantado, aquella implemente sería imposible—y sí, tienes razón—entonces se agachó para acercarse más a Ron—¿puedes guardar un secreto?—el pelirrojo asintió, Harry lo evaluó unos segundos más antes de suspirar —le iba a proponer matrimonio.

—diablos, ¿en serio?—dijo estupefacto y guardo silencio unos segundos, aquello en su cabeza era totalmente risible, ¿a sus diecisiete años comprometerse de esa manera? Era ridículo, ¡Ni siquiera había terminado la escuela! Además, la comida de su madre no la igualaba nadie más y él siempre la extrañaría.

—¡Harry!—el azabache dirigió una rápida mirada a Ron advirtiéndole de no mostrar nada que expresara su conversación y segundos después James se paró frente a ellos.

—no me escapé—adelantó cuando observó el aspecto de su padre, el hombre bufó.

—sí, gracias por aclararlo hijo—después, acercándose a él le revolvió el cabello, Ron observó curioso la interacción—no sabía que vendrían Ron, ¿Dónde está Molly?

—en el patio con la señora Potter—murmuró incomodo, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a James estaba seguro que jamás lo había visto más sonriente,—ambas salieron a platicar.

—mujeres—murmuró negando—¿tienes hambre Harry?

—yo no, pero creo que Ron sí—el pelirrojo volvió a ruborizarse y James riendo asintió—por supuesto, lo siento Ron, ¿Cómo están mis socios?

—bien—murmuró—la tienda cada vez se hace más popular.

—recibí un paquete de ellos hace poco, dales las gracias de mi parte por el cabello verde que tuve todo el día—Harry rió junto a Ron y James se permitió sonreír feliz. Aquellos adolescentes parecían a verse vuelto amigos en cuestión de segundos y eso le hacía sentir reconformado.

—bien, no sé hacer más que panqueques sin forma, ¿eso te parece bien?—el pelirrojo asintió y el señor Potter les hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que ambos lo siguieran a la cocina. Cuando los tres entraron James sacó su varita e ingredientes comenzaron a salir mágicamente de la alacena para formarse en una línea en la mesa.

—¿que te parece Harry?

—es fantástico—dijo sonriendo, sin temor se sentó en una silla, Ron le siguió.

—¿Cómo han ido los entrenamientos Ron? Me duele decirlo pero Gryffindor sólo ha ganado una sola vez desde que tú entraste a la escuela y eso deprimente, Zack asegura ser el siguiente capitán pero sé de buena fuente que tú eres el candidato más acertado para el puesto—Harry que había entendido poco observó lo orgulloso que parecía el pelirrojo.

—sí, aun no me ha llegado la carta con la insignia—sonrió—pero la profesora Mc Gonadal me lo aseguro antes de que saliéramos—James asintió interesado.

—confió en que llevaras a tu equipo a la victoria—murmuró y con la varita comenzó a hechizar los ingredientes, que poco a poco fueron revolviéndose.

—planeo hacerlo sí, pero estoy un poco nervioso sobre esto, desde Charly el equipo de Gryffindor no ha contado con un buen buscador, como sabe. El año pasado nuestro buscador se disloco un hombro y por eso perdimos—negó enojado—sólo espero que este año haya más suerte.

—debes escoger bien, eso es imperativo—Harry curioso levantó una ceja a su padre, ¿de qué hablaban ellos dos? James cuando captó la reacción de su hijo abrió sorprendido los ojos y pareció a punto de llorar.

—¡Harry!—el azabache saltó sobre su lugar—¡Tú no sabes volar!

—¿eh?—Ron ahora lo observaba como si se tratase de un extraterrestre, ¿tenía que saber volar? ¿acaso eso hacían los magos?

—Merlín… ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

—James…—el aludido negó y después sonrió contento. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo diferente.

—te enseñare—su voz sonó emocionada y ese brillo en sus ojos se incremento, pareció que un sueño arraigado y abandonado volvió a renacer ante él—y serán tan fantástico como siempre imagine, ¿sabes? Cuando eras un bebé Sirius te regaló una de juguete y tú te divertías tanto…—encantado se levantó—está en tu sangre, sí.

Con eso se alejó dejando a ambos adolescentes sorprendidos.

—¿tú entendiste algo?—Ron observó sonriendo al azabache.

—un poco…—entonces su mirada se dirigió a la mezcla para los panqueques—no sé cocinar pero creo que con la magia será fácil—aquello no le gusto nada a Harry, su padre era una cosa pero Ron parecía simplemente inexperimentado.

—mejor lo hago yo—murmuró levantándose—sin magia—aclaró cuando Ron le dirigió una mirada curiosa—como suelo hacerlos en mi casa.

*"""*

Ron se había marchado una hora atrás cuando las dos mujeres habían entrado a la cocina y sorprendidas observaron a los adolescentes comiendo tranquilamente mientras hablaban en susurros monosílabos, Molly no había perdido de vista al azabache y luciendo realmente incomoda había apurado a Ron. Por alguna extraña razón Harry sintió que aquella incomodidad se debía a él aunque no sabía el motivo.

Poco después el pelirrojo se marchaba prometiéndole vitarlo pronto, aquello reconfortó a Harry quien habían encontrado en Ron una buena presencia. Después de aquello todo se volvió un remolino de prisas, Lily se había acercado sólo para besarlo y abrazarlo y después se había ido murmurando algo que no logró entender. James tampoco estaba cerca y parecía que se había esfumado con Sirius, Tim por otro lado había sido obligado por su madre para comenzar a hacer la tarea y Zack… bueno, realmente el chico no le importaba.

—Kreacher es un elfo malo… Kreacher—curioso y extrañado dirigió su mirada hacía la esquina de la sala, en ella la pequeña cosa-elfo se encontraba agazapada. Algo de pánico le invadió, era simplemente horrible y cuando los ojos como pelotas rojos y amarillos le observaron se removió incomodo. Una imperiosa necesidad de alejarse le invadió pero sin moverse del lugar ambos mantuvieron su mirada por unos segundos más.

—hola—dijo por fin el azabache rompiendo el tenso silencio.

—¡El mestizo que se suponía estaba muerto, ha hablado a Kreacher! Kreacher no lo entiende, él solo obedece a magos sangre pura, Kreacher no hablara a sucio mestizo.

—Y William no hablara a un pequeño elfo que se expresa hablando en tercera persona—aclaró enojado, aunque no sabía de qué hablaba sabía que lo estaba insultado. Espero entonces que el elfo comenzara a murmurar como loco, pero sorprendido observó que le sonreía. Aquel gesto lucio bizarro en el pequeño rostro arrugado y el azabache rió.

—A Kreacher le gusta hablar en tercera persona—el tono hostil casi… casi desapareció, el azabache asintió.

—es divertido, no sé que es un mestizo pero mi nombre es William, Kreacher.

—¿Harry Potter?—parecía confundido y el aludido suspiro.

—lo siento, sí soy Harry Potter pero aun no me acostumbro al nombre.

—¡William se acaba de disculpar con Kreacher!—vociferó—A Kreache jamás nadie le ha pedido perdón. Usualmente sólo Kreacher se equivoca, eso es lo correcto. Los humanos jamás deben disculparse con nosotros—Harry lo observó incomodó y una sonrisa imperceptible se formo en sus labios, aunque dudaba que el elfo entendiese del todo su cambio de nombre agradecía que le llamara así.

—no has conocido a personas muy amables entonces—sonrió apaciguador cuando el elfo lo observó enojado—eres el primer elfo que conozco Kreacher, no sé nada sobre la forma en la que debes relacionarte, pero parece interesante la relación de amo y siervo que parece existir entre tú y… ¿Quién es tu amo?—cuando el elfo se negó a contestarle suspiró—¿te pagan tan mal?

—¿pagar? A Kreacher no le pagan, Kreacher está para servir, ese es su trabajo.

—¿y te sientes cómodo con eso?—el elfo lo observó sorprendido, era claro que el muchacho no conocía nada sobre su especie o su relación con los magos, lo estaba tratando como un igual y aquello le reconfortaba de una manera que le gustaba, después de todo. En aquella casa llena de magos idiotas se sentía solo y abandonado.

—Así debe ser—murmuró y lentamente se acercó, observó con atención al azabache y mantuvo especial atención en la sonrisa del muchacho, era sincero. No se estaba burlando de él. No era como el traidor Sirius Black, no le gritaba y trataba como un gusano, el joven William parecía realmente interesado.

—oh sí, pero eso no significa que te guste Kreacher.

—a Kreacher le gusta su vida—murmuró, no era del todo cierto pero aquella casa era su vida y las personas que antes la habían habitado sus verdaderos dueños, admitir que deseaba alejarse era ridículo. Su misión era proteger el lugar.

—bueno, la mayoría de las personas aquí no parecen tenerte mucho aprecio—murmuró despacio, al elfo no pareció importarle y en sus ojos brillo el reciproco sentimiento—pero supongo que puedes hablar conmigo cuando lo desees.

*"""*

Lily carraspeó con fuerza tratando de llamar la atención de sus hijos, ambos voltearon a verla y ella no pudo evitar fruncirles el ceño. Aun no se hablaban y eso era preocupante, Tim parecía guardarle recelo para con Harry y Zack estaba enojado con él por tomar partido cuando dijo que no lo haría.

—Remus llegara en unos segundos—aclaró—voy a salir con Harry.

—¿puedo ir?—cuestionó Tim, Lily negó sonriendo.

—No está vez—levantó entonces la mochila negra que cargaba para que ambos la vieran, la compresión se extendió en el rostro del gemelo de gafas y asintió de acuerdo.

—diviértanse—Lily sonrió, Zack solo la observó y se alzó de hombros frunciendo los labios.

—¿necesitan algo?

—ir a casa—urgió el amargado gemelo, Lily lo observó curiosa—¿Cuándo regresaremos a nuestra casa?

—oh bueno, no había pensado en eso—suspiró con fuerza—hablaré con tu padre Zack—el niño asintió.

—cuídense y pórtense bien—ambos sintieron cuando Lily entró y besó la mejilla de cada uno—Remus no tarda en llegar, sinceramente. Uno esperaría que su padre y Sirius maduraran ya…

Con aquel reproche salió del cuarto del cuarto y se apresuró a la planta baja, escuchaba una serie de murmullos venir desde la sala y aquello le ponía nerviosa, ¿habría llegado ya Remus?

—¿Harry?—cuestionó entrando, los murmullos pararon y el azabache se volteó para observarla, ella frunció el ceño antes de escanear la habitación y descubrir al pequeño elfo gruñón de la casa Black. ¿su hijo estaba hablando con él? aquello sonaba ridículo, el elfo había rechazado todo tipo de contacto desde que recordaba, solía ignorarlo y ellos al final habían hecho lo mismo.

—¿Sí, Lily?—ella enfocó la vista en su hijo, sonreía relajado y la observaba interesado.

—¿te apetecería salir conmigo?—aunque había sido una pregunta, era más que obvio esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, lucia emocionada y aunque el azabache tenía pocas ganas de salir asintió levantándose.

—platicaremos después Kreacher—Lily observó sorprendida que el elfo asentía y sonriéndole desaparecía.

—¿Cómo…?—negó y se encaminó al pasillo de la entrada, Harry la siguió.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—no lo sé—contestó sonriendo—dame tu mano, apareceremos en un lugar—Harry se alzó de hombros y apretó la mano de su madre, ella le sonrió.

Lo último que escuchó fue el ruido de la chimenea antes de desaparecer. Aparecieron en un patio cuidado y arreglado y Lily sonriéndole le murmuró que la esperara, después se perdió en la parte trasera de la bonita casa de madera y el azabache se dedico a observar el lugar. Era un barrio tranquilo y a lo lejos se adivinaban algunas casas, obviamente era una residencia o algo así. Poco después escuchó un ruido de motor y sorprendido observó que Lily salía del lugar en un pequeño coche.

—sube Harry—urgió, el azabache obedeció y caminado hacía la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y entró. El olor a cuero invadió sus fosas nasales y la música baja y tranquila lo relajo al instante. Aquello parecía tan normal en su antiguo mundo que se sintió a gusto al instante, Lily sonrió antes de acelerar.

—no sabía que los magos tenían autos—murmuró.

—no somos muchos—asintió la pelirroja—¿te había contado ya que mis padres eran muggles?—aquella palabra ya era conocida para el azabache, significaba que no eran mágicos, observó sorprendido a Lily.

—pero entonces…

—bueno, digamos que cada cierto tiempo nace un hijo mago de dos padres muggles, es normal y se cree que se debe a que generaciones atrás en la familia hubo algún mago que decidió abandonar la magia o tal vez un squid y la magia que tenia guardada se va transmitiendo en su familia hasta que se vuelve tan fuerte que se puede concentrar en un ser humano…

—eso es extraño, ¿Qué es un squid?

—un hijo de dos padres magos que por alguna razón nació sin magia—-sonrió cuando Harry asintió—pues bien, no soy ajena al mundo muggle y saber manejar no me costó ningún trabajo, cuando tenía diecisiete mi padre me enseñó porque ese era su sueño y yo le permití cumplirlo cuando Petunia se negó a enseñarse—cuando observó la mirada curioso de su hijo le sonrió amistosa—Petunia es mi hermana sólo que ella no es mágica, es una muggle… en fin Harry, no puedo desear más de lo que me tocó pero me hubiese gustado que ella me aceptara cuando se entero de la magia. Solía gritarme y agredirme y continuamente me llamaba monstruo.

Harry observó con tristeza a la pelirroja, sonreía con los ojos frente a la carretera pero en su tono de voz se había adivinado lo mucho que aun le dolía hablar sobre su hermana… su tía.

—ella y yo no frecuentarnos desde hace años—murmuró despacio—yo soy la que le habla unas pocas veces al año y lo único que me dice es que todo va bien… siempre va bien—suspiró con fuerza—supongo que aun no ha podido aceptarme.

—lo siento—dijo el azabache incomodo, no porque en realidad lo hiciera sino porque sabía que aquello era lo que se tenía que decir. Aquella mujer, Petunia parecía una amargada que solo se dedicaba a hacerle daño a su hermana.

—no importa Harry, me refiero a que me hubiese gustado tenerla a mi lado en todo momento, pero la entiendo y sé que aquello hubiese sido imposible, siempre hubo una parte de ella que jamás me perdono el que yo fuese mágica y ella no.

El azabache se quedó callado por unos momentos, tal vez por eso se había negado a decirle a sus hermanos sobre la magia, tal vez por eso seguía manteniéndolo en secreto. Porque temía su reacción, ¿y si se alejaban de él? ¿y si le abandonaban? Aquello lee dolería más que nada y aunque la parte racional de su cabeza le decía que aquello era imposible no podía evitar temer.

Harry Potter no era sólo un chico y admitir la existencia de la magia y la maldición que parecía pesar sobre él a su familia le aterraba.

—¿Qué pasó con tus padres cuando se enteraron Lily?—cuestionó bajito, ella le lanzó una mirada rápida.

—eran realmente las personas más felices que había visto, estaban tan orgullosos de mí… no lo sé, supongo que ser mágica me quedaba tan bien que no note que aquello hería a Petunia, la atención de mis padres estaba sólo en mí…

—no deberías culparte—murmuró—Petunia no parece ser una buena mujer y que no te aceptara no tuvo nada que ver contigo, a veces simplemente esa es la forma de actuar de algunas personas, jamás serás perfecto en su cabeza así que es mejor dejar de injertarlo.

—hablas como si tuvieses experiencia…

—no del todo, simplemente he visto mucho—susurró—¿a dónde vamos?—Lily se alzó de hombros.

—Ya lo veras—dijo sonriendo—no es un lugar común pero a mí me gusta porque es tan tranquilo—después apuntó al asiento trasero y Harry volteándose observó la mochila que había notado sólo de reojo, Lily asistió—¿sabes a que me dedico?—el aludido negó de repente interesado, todo lo del mundo mágico parecía tan diferente que los trabajos tenían que ser así de extravagantes también.

—bueno, normalmente trabajo haciendo pociones—y sin esperar a que el azabache cuestionara, ella misma lo explicó—al principio había estado estudiando para medigama, que es como un medico para los muggles; pero después llegaste tú y me prometí continuar cuando ya fueses más grande—soltó un suspiró tembloroso—al final nunca retome los estudios… y después de vagar en la infelicidad comencé a hacer pociones por encargo, era una manera de distraerme y no sentirme inútil—hizo una pausa para regalarle una rápida sonrisa al azabache que lo escuchaba con total atención—hubo un momento en los días oscuros, justo cuando tú desapareciste; que yo también me perdí…—se detuvo probablemente dándose cuenta de que comenzaba a hablar de más—como sea… en aquel momento comencé a fotografiar con la vieja cámara que mi padre me había heredado y en la fotografía encontré un salvavidas muy importante; yo solía salir en la madrugada y en un viejo auto que había comprado me alejaba hasta encontrar el lugar perfecto para relajarme y hacer mis fotografías… regresaba hasta muy noche y me sentía fiel conmigo misma… pues bien, iremos a uno de esos lugares que descubrí en un de mis muchas excursiones.

Harry se quedo callado un momento y Lily respetó aquel silencio, después de todo sabía que había sido demasiada información que ella por primera vez compartía totalmente con alguien. Ni siquiera James que había pasado tanto con ella conocía aquel –y muchos otros- lugares en donde solía desaparecer, era su propia manera de estar comunicada con Harry, de ser la otra Lily y tenerlo cerca, ahora que en realidad si estaba a su lado, tenía la necesidad de compartir con él aquello que a ambos los unía aunque él tal vez no entendía completamente aquello.

Harry por otro lado, analizaba las palabras que la mujer había compartido; entendía de alguna forma que aquello era muy personal y que sí lo incluía era porque estaba ligado a su persona aunque aquello le incomodaba. Saberse siendo el primero al que Lily compartía aquella parte sanadora de su vida le hacía sentir culpable.

Después de todo, no podía dudar que sus padres le amaban _realmente_, realmente lo hacían; no habían necesitado tiempo ni espacio; cuando en cambio él tenía en claro que estaba aprendiendo a amar a sus padres.

Sonaba cruel pero era verdad, al principio se había mostrado reticente por ello y necio aseguraba que ya no necesitaba de unos padres; en aquel momento yendo con Lily en el auto había descubierto que por más que lo negase y que ellos lo ocultasen, no sólo esperaban su amistad, querían ocupar ese lugar en su corazón del que habían sido arrancados cruelmente y una parte de sí mismo comenzaba a empeñarse en aceptarlos también por lo que eran.

Aunque esa parte aun era muy pequeña y él simplemente la ignoraba.

—lo siento…—se removió incomodo y enfocó la vista a sus manos, sabía que Lily se merecía la verdad—quisiera sentir lo mismo que ustedes, de verdad. Pero para mí perderlos fue un nuevo comienzo, no un rotundo final.

Ella asintió, eso ya lo sabía.

—ignorarlo sería estúpido Harry, no puedo pedirte más de lo que sé que me puedes dar y la realidad es que necesito más de lo que puedes ofrecerme.

Aquello en vez de incomodarlo, lo sintió reciproco. Era de lo que había hablado con Lizzy y con Dumbledore, la sensación de que daba menos de lo que recibía, la seguridad de que no podría corresponderles de la misma manera. Al final todo parecía resumirse en esa frase.

Lily lo había tenido para sí tan poco tiempo que jamás había cruzado ninguna otra etapa a su lado y él, ya no le pertenecía. Su yo, sus sentimientos y amor estaban dirigidos a más personas.

No volvieron a hablar por largos minutos pero el silencio no se volvió incomodo, era lo suficientemente cómodo para que Harry se perdiera en sus pensamientos y Lily pudiese observarlo de reojo.

—llegamos—murmuró sacando de su ensoñación al azabache y se estaciono en la entrada de un cementerio, había transitado desde hacía unos minutos por un lindero y el Sol se había ocultado anunciando una pronta lluvia.

El azabache dirigió su mirada al lugar y sorprendido parpadeo un par de veces, después sin pedir permiso se bajó del auto y observó la entrada reteniendo el aliento.

¿a esto se referían los autores de los libros cuando hablaban de coincidencias que cambiaban toda una historia?

Lily ajena a sus pensamientos se puso a su lado ya con la mochila y sonriendo lo observó.

—te había dicho que era poco convencional pero es muy bonito y en esta época del año la tranquilidad se puede respirar.

Tenía que ser una coincidencia, Lily no tenía la menor idea.

—¿Qué sucede Harry?—cuestionó al fin preocupada, el azabache la observó a los ojos.

—en este cementerio están enterrados mis padres—al instante Lily perdió el color y con los ojos abiertos volvió a observar el lugar. ¿Cuántas veces no había ido allí? ¿Cuántas veces no se había desaparecido al escuchar voces?

Algo dentro de ella perdió el aire y la realidad terminó por golpearla, aquello sonaba tan irreal que daba risa… su pasatiempo estaba asociado a Harry y aquel cementerio era uno de sus lugares frecuentes.

—no tenía idea Harry, lo siento mucho—dijo la mujer apenas encontrando su voz, ¿él le permitiría seguir con su plan? O al contrarío, ¿le pediría que se fueran? La curiosidad la mantenía estancada en su lugar y la esperanza no le permitía moverse, sí Harry al final decidía continuar y la guiaba hacía esa parte de su vida, significaba que comenzaba a confiar en ella.

—No importa—se alzó de hombros—hace mucho que no les visito y tú has venido a mostrarme una parte de ti—guardó silencio unos minutos—Entremos.

Caminaron en un silencio expectante por los muchos caminitos de tierra que se encontraban, ninguno guiaba aunque el camino parecía haberse trazado con anticipación.

—mira esto Harry—murmuró Lily deteniéndose, el muchacho siguió la dirección de su mirada y observó una vieja lapida gris y triste, la pelirroja se acercó un poco y estirando la mano tocó con sumo cuidado el ramo de flores que había sido acomodado descuidadamente, las flores estaban secas y marchitas y le daban a la lapida un aire desolador.

Harry se sintió de repente solo y acercándose se poso junto a Lily.

—cuando morimos esperamos que siempre se nos recuerde—dijo despacio, lentamente comenzó a sacar la vieja cámara—la mayoría de nosotros no fuimos famosos en vida pero necesitamos creer que nuestros hijos, nietos o hermanos nos recordaran y visitaran… jamás nadie piensa en que puede que al final se nos olvide y lo único que tengamos sea un ramo marchito cada tres años.

Al terminar un "clic" se escuchó, el azabache observó a su madre tomar otra foto ahora en otro ángulo.

—tal vez no sea así—ella se detuvo para observarle.

—¿a qué te refieres?

—tal vez muchos de nosotros sabemos que no seremos recordados por todos a los que creemos querer y que al final este será nuestro destino. Pero pienso que eso no importa mucho, muy dentro de nosotros sólo esperamos el especial recuerdo de algunas pocas personas y a esas mismas les deseamos que nos olviden pronto para que puedan disfrutar la vida que aun tienen—Lily asintió despacio y colgándose la cámara en el cuello se acercó al muchacho, lentamente asintió.

Y sin decir nada ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

Llegaron a su destino unos minutos después, Lily aun caminó unos pasos hasta que se dio cuenta que el muchacho se había detenido, entonces lo observó con énfasis y se encontró con su mirada perdida frente a dos tumbas que ella conocía pero que muy pocas veces había observado con atención.

Se acercó despacio, lo suficiente como para leer los nombres, eran ellos. Los padres adoptivos de Harry; Aura y Michael Johnson.

Sus pensamientos entonces se volvieron una crisis momentánea, una parte de ella murmuraba gracias, otra se quedaba callada y analizaba a Harry, otra más simplemente se mantenía estática, era la envidia de sentir que luchaba contra una madre perfecta.

Harry ajeno a lo que Lily sentía, mantenía la mirada intensa en ambas tumbas; hacía semanas que no los venía a ver y de repente hubo demasiado que decirles. No sabía si le podían escuchar, no sabía si le entenderían pero la necesidad de hablarles sobre su verdadera identidad hizo que en su mente comenzara a relatar. Al final de su historia no pudo más que sentir agradecimiento y una parte de él, tristeza. Sería diferente si ambos estuviesen vivos, le comprenderían, le ayudarían, le apoyarían.

Sabrían qué decirle para que no se sintiese culpable.

"Nosotros somos tus padres, pase lo que pase William, no lo olvides"

Las palabras que su padre le dijo justo después de confesarle que era adoptado resonaron en su cabeza.

Aquello se había convertido en su mantra, aquello había sido su bote salvavidas cuando su padre también murió. Tan desesperado estaba, tan enojado se sentía que por un momento se perdió. El que su papá le dejase en claro lo que era para ellos pese a todo le había ayudado a continuar y aceptar su adopción.

Se había prometido jamás sentir nada –ni malo ni bueno- por sus padres biológicos que le habían abandonado, no era nada de ellos. era un Johnson, sus padres: Aura y Michael.

Allí terminaba la historia.

Fue entonces que su mirada se dirigió a Lily, observaba también ambas tumbas y parecía mantener un debate interno. Sí, todo había cambiada al ser consiente de la verdad.

Nunca podría odiar a James y Lily, jamás.

—ellos son mis padres—murmuró, la pelirroja lo observó por primera vez y en sus ojos brilló la resignación de la verdad, asintió entonces y se acercó hasta tomar la mano del muchacho.—Fueron las personas que más influenciaron en mi vida—continuó cuando entendió que aquel gesto por parte de la pelirroja era una manera de decirle que confiara en ella.— Fueron los mejores padres que pude haber tenido, eran amorosos y nos lo demostraban siempre. Él solía llevarme a pescar, recuerdo que me sentaba en sus piernas y ambos nos quedábamos quietos por largas horas hasta que conseguíamos alguna pequeña trucha y cansados me llevaba feliz a casa.

"Ella… ella cantaba en todo momento. Las canciones de amor eran sus preferidas; amaba la música, era parte de ella. Y de vez en cuando, cuando en el radio salía su canción preferida, tomaba mi mano y me hacía bailar"

"A veces nos reñían por supuesto, Matt y yo solíamos hacer muchas travesuras y cuando algunas de ellas se salían de control, a ambos nos quitaban los juguetes y nos negaban el postre"

"eran grandes personas"

La mano de Lily se aferró con más fuerza a la de Harry cuando las primeras lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos y viajaron por sus mejillas, quería decir algo, lo que fuera. Pero entendía que nada de lo que pudiese murmurar llenaría aquel espacio desolador que parecía haberse abierto entre ambos.

¿Cómo luchar contra ello? ¿Cómo hacer que Harry pudiese verla como una madre? ¿cómo…?

La coherencia por fin regreso a ella y algo que jamás había notado se cernió sobre sí. No se trataba de luchar, aquello no era una competencia cuyo premio sería el amor de Harry.

Sí quería ser parte de él, sí quería que el comenzara a aceptarla como su madre tenía que formarse su propio camino y por más que le doliera aquello no sería de un día para otro. Tendría que ser gradual, tendría que ser paciente.

Entonces con aquel pensamiento soltó la mano del adolescente y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos su varita, después con un sencillo hechizo no verbal hizo aparecer una un ramo de flores de diferente tipo y color.

Lentamente se lo extendió a Harry.

—tal vez tienes razón e importe poco que sean tres años los que pasen para recibir un ramo de flores—sonrió entonces feliz— o tal vez yo la tenga y lo único que esperamos es una señal de que somos recordados.

Las flores terminaron esparcidas en ambas lapidas y madre he hijo continuaron en silencio reciprocó, hasta que las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

"***"

Cuando ambos entraron a la casa Black ya era de noche y sus ropas estaban un poco empapadas, pero la sonrisa que inundaba su rostro era suficiente para darse cuenta que habían pasado una tarde inolvidable. Cuando ambos ingresaron a la sala el primero en acercarse fue Tim, en su mano sostenía una taza de chocolate y les sonrió con felicidad.

—hola—Harry rió divertido, Lily besó su cabeza—¿se divirtieron?

—fue bueno—contestó el azabache, su mirada escaneo a los demás presentes. Remus también le sonreía y un libro descansaba en sus piernas, para sorpresa también se encontraba Zack aunque en aquel momento se había encorvado como si quisiese desaparecer del lugar, también estaban James y Sirius y por alguna razón el brillo en sus ojos le puso nervioso.

Lily se separó y levantando su varita secó la húmeda ropa de Harry, después se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta posarse frente a su esposo y su mejor amigo.

—¿Dónde diablos estaban ustedes?—urgió con voz amenazadora, los aludidos se observaron nervioso.

—no eres nada amable con Remus, Lily, ¿le saludaste al menos?—murmuró nervioso Black, la mujer frunció el ceño y volteando la cabeza observó al hombre, a sus espaldas Harry pudo observar como Black le hacía señas a su amigo para que entretuviera a la mujer.

—no es necesario Lily—dijo Remus con una sonrisa, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Remus aseveró que estaba bien y que continuara en lo que estaba segundos antes.

Y así fue, la pelirroja volvió a observar a ambos hombres esperando una respuesta.

—no estábamos haciendo nada ilegal, amor—susurró su esposo antes de componer la sonrisa más inocente que pudo hacer aunque el gesto resultó totalmente lo contrarío.

—pero estaban juntos y cuando a ustedes dos se les mete una cosa a la cabeza siempre termina mal.

—Por los calzones de Merlín, pelirroja. No somos unos niños, hace mucho que nos volvimos adultos responsables—ante tal afirmación Tim y Remus rompieron a reír y hasta Zack emitió una sonrisa.

—¿a sí? Porque hasta donde yo lo recuerdo sigues siendo igual de estúpido—Sirius ofendido se levantó y la adrenalina del momento lo hizo encararla, James si se pudo, se pego más al asiento y observó a su amigo con algo de pena.

—pues sí a esas vamos tú no eres precisamente la señora perfecta—ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—lo que escuchaste mujer –yo todo lo controlo- Evans.

—Potter…—la mirada de su esposa y su amigo hicieron callar a James.

—¡Yo no soy una controladora!

—pues yo no soy un estúpido…

—es la última vez que te lo pregunto Black, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?—el hombre sonrió encantado.

—casándonos—rió cuando la venita en la frente que hacía mucho tiempo no veía, apareció en la frente de la mujer—hemos decidido aceptar que James y yo nos amamos con locura.

Harry sin poderse contener soltó una carcajada cuando su madre se lazó sobre Black lista para atacarlo, el hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de correr detrás del sillón de Remus, quien frunciendo el ceño trataba de levantarse.

—déjame ir Sirius—el negó aun aprisionando por los hombros a su amigo.

—No hasta que Lily se aleje de mí.

La mujer ya se había acercado lo suficiente y por tratar de atrapar al adolescente había comenzado a golpear sin querer al licántropo que sólo soltaba aullidos de dolor. Bastaron sólo unos segundos para que Lily y Sirius se dieran cuenta de la escena que ambos estaban haciendo y cuando la risa de los cuatro Potter llegaron a sus oídos, ambos se observaron y rieron.

Aquel momento se sintió tan bien que la risa duro más de lo necesario pero no hacía falta decir nada, la verdad era que desde hacía mucho tiempo aquellos dos no peleaban como antes lo hacían en Hogwarts cuando Sirius bromeaba sobre alguna tontería y Lily o atacaba con todo.

La muerte de Harry se había llevado eso también y había dejado en su lugar a una Lily a que ya no le había importado lo que dijera o hiciera Sirius y a un Sirius que había dejado de hacer bromas de aquel tipo.

Aquello se volvió el paraíso hasta que Remus se levantó murmurando un rápido adiós añadido a una patética excusa que se ganó las burlas de sus amigos y una que otra broma sobre el romance que estaba manteniendo con Tonks.

Al final sólo quedaron los sofocados Potter y Sirius, quien se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado Remus y observó con atención a Harry.

—ya que hoy pasaste el día con Lily mañana la pasaras con James y también un poquito conmigo—dirigió su mirada a los gemelos—ustedes también irán.

Harry suspirando asintió, la misma sonrisa que James había mostrado cuando estaba con Ron había regresado a su cara.

—¿a dónde vamos a ir?—cuestionó Tim, Black sólo sonrió misterioso y Harry aprovechó ese momento para caminar hacía las escaleras.

—me voy a dormir—aclaró cuando sintió la mirada de todos los presentes—que tengan buenas noches.

—¿no quieres chocolate Harry?—cuestionó Lily, él negó.

—¿y qué te parece un brebaje especial?—en el mismo momento en el que Lily amonestó a Sirius, Harry pregunto qué era eso, Black ignoró a la mujer—veras Harry, como te has dado cuenta en esta familia se toma mucho chocolate pero en mi opinión eso es demasiado aburrido—una sonrisa traviesa se posó en sus labios—así que mi brebaje especial a parte de contener chocolate contiene vino de la más alta calidad—Harry rió.

—no gracias, creo que ahora lo que me hace falta es un buen baño—observó a los presentes sonriendo—¿alguien se ofrece a preparármelo? Estoy molido—claramente se trataba de una broma pero sin verla así, Kreacher apareció frente a Harry.

Sirius en seguida le lanzó una mirada fría, si no liberaba al monstruo era porque conocía demasiado, no porque sintiera algo más que desprecio por él.

—Kreacher lo hará señor William—ante aquella afirmación los presentes observaron sorprendidos al elfo, frente a ellos no emitía más que farfullas amargadas. Ni siquiera habían escuchado que hilara una frase completa y que fuese al propio William al que le hablara sin ningún tono de desprecio era sorpréndete.

—no es necesario Kreacher, yo sólo bromeaba—la sorpresa en el rostro de los presentes fue total, el chico le había hablado con familiaridad. ¿Cuánto podía cambiar una relación en cuestión de segundos? Por lo que parecía, mucho.

—pero Kreacher quiere hacerlo señor—dijo el pequeño elfo luciendo desesperado, Harry lo observó con atención y al final lentamente asintió.

—es muy amable de tu parte—aclaró cuando empezó a subir las escaleras, Kreacher le siguió.

—¿Cómo prefiere la temperatura del agua señor William?

—llámame sólo William, no lo sé. ¿Caliente? Pero no demasiado, creo—Kreacher asintió.

—podría ser a temperatura ambiente.

—oh, eso me parece bien—rió entonces divertido—me siento como el niño rico de la cuadra…—después volteó la cabeza y sin percatarse de la mirada que le dirigían todos, se despidió asintiendo, después se dio la vuelta y siguió murmurando sobre la forma de preparar el baño con Kreaher.

—¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?—cuestionó Sirius cuando se quedaron solos.

Nadie supo contestarle.

"***"

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta de su cuarto después de la común visita de Tim, se dejo caer sobre su cama. Aquel día había sido tan lleno de cosas como los otros y como otras veces se acababa muy cansado.

¿Quién diría que conocer su identidad sería tan complicado? Y luego por supuesto, a su lista de preocupaciones y cosas pendientes se acabada de añadir aquella espinita que acaba de renacer.

¿de verdad sería tan malo decirle la verdad a Aura, Matt y Lizzy? La historia de Lily había sacado a relucir sus temores y estos dictaban una terrible reacción al punto de que ya lo quisieran ver más.

Pero honestamente la parte racional de su cerebro sabía que aquello jamás sucedería. Ellos no lo abandonarían y de cierta manera lo entenderían más.

Además, merecían la verdad.

En aquel momento sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando una luz ilumino el lugar y rente a sus ojos apareció una ave.

Era magnifica, William tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que se trataba de un ser real aunque su apareciera distaba mucho de serlo. Parecía envolverse en llamas y sus ojos sagaces e inteligentes lo inspeccionaban casi con entendimiento humano, una de sus patas se había levantado hacía su dirección y de ella colgaba un pergamino.

Harry terminó por acercar su mano y tomar el pergamino, nervioso lo abrió.

Tal vez en el mundo mágico una de las reglas de seguridad que les enseñaban a los niños era no aceptar correspondencia de aves que no conociera, pero aquella no parecía traer ningún problema. Su presencia aunque intimidante le hacía sentir protegido.

La letra del pergamino resultó ser estilizada y curva pero entendible. Quien la haya escrito comenzaba con un:

_Querido William. _

Y continuaba de esta manera:

_¿Cómo estás muchacho? Espero que desde nuestra última plática hayas pensado largo y tendido sobre lo que te dije y lo que tú mismo me expresaste. Es imperativo pues, que antes de empezar estés cien por ciento seguro sobre lo estamos a punto de hacer. Deber entender que no se trata sólo de tu supervivencia. La magia no será para ti una forma de vida como es para todos. Será la forma en la que tú defenderás… vivirás._

_En todo este tiempo he pensado sobre la forma en la que te enseñaría, las ideas fueron muchas y muy variadas y debo confesarte que si James aceptara todo sería muy fácil. Sin embargo nuestra situación no es del todo mala, el poco tiempo que nos veamos lo aprovecharemos al máximo. _

_La conclusión a la que llegue, sin embargo, se encuentra frente a tus ojos. Ella es un fénix, una criatura mágica y poderosa en la que siempre podrás contar, su nombre es Fawkes. De ahora en adelante Fawkes será nuestro puente de comunicación. _

La carta terminaba con la firma del director, a quien Harry ya había deducido como dueño de la misiva.

Entonces dirigiendo su vista al ave y dejando la carta a un lado estiró su mano temeroso, el ave sin embargo entendiendo lo que quería y agachó su cabeza hasta el punto en el que Harry pudo acariciar sus suaves plumas.

—Hola Fawkes—murmuró despacio y el ave lanzándole una mirada rápida se separo despacio de él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, desapareció en un haz de luz y antes de que siquiera Harry pudiera reaccionar volvió a aparecer, ahora llevaba una serie de libros que dejo frente al sorprendido azabache. Después volvo hasta posarse en su hombro y acariciándole, volvió a volar antes de desaparecer.

Harry aun sorprendido observó los libros, eran tres y justo arriba del primero había otra nota:

_Lee estos libros, compréndelos y entiéndelos. Cuida mucho a quien se los dejas ver, cualquiera con algo de experiencia en magia sabría de que se tratan._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Tuvo que quitar la nota para leer el primer titulo.

"El poder de la mente, la magia escondida más poderosa"

Definitivamente, aquello sería interesante.

***"""***

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero bueno. Ginny y los hermanos Johnson pronto se enteraran así que la verdad sobre la pelirroja también se acerca. Leí sus comentarios y a falta de tiempo –digamos que mi computadora está muy descompuesta y aunque se supone que no debería prenderla hasta que la compongan, ahora que estoy sola decidí hacerlo de todos modos- no contestaré cada uno pero en el siguiente sí lo voy a hacer. Así que cualquier duda, pregúntenme. Sus opiniones fueron muy variadas respecto a Dumbledore y lo que está haciendo y a pesar de todo me dio gusto, estaba un poco dudosa sobre aquella iniciativa, sus comentarios me ayudaron a reflexionar sobre que tanta participación tendrá. **

**En fin, ya me voy porque mi querida laptop comenzó a sonar realmente feo… y a oler a quemado… ¡Me muero en este momento! **

**Jeje, cuídense mucho. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disfruten la lectura. **

***""""***

—¡hey chico, es mejor despiertes!—el azabache se removió incomodó ante la intrusa voz y cuando sintió que lo empezaron a mover no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrir los cansados ojos, no apreciaba nada pero sospechaba que se trataba de Sirius y cuando este le paso los lentes, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Sirius—susurró, él rió.

—ese soy yo, ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—bien hasta que tu molesta presencia se inmiscuyo.

—Yo no soy una molesta presencia chico, ya deberías saberlo—Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y sentándose en la cama se estiró.

—¿a qué has venido?

—sigues siendo descortés, eso no le gustará a Lily.

—¿me estas amenazando? Porque si es así déjame decirte que no le tengo miedo—Black suspiró.

—eso es porque aun no la conoces del todo, tu madre puede dar verdaderamente pavor cuando lo quiere—Harry suspiró antes de asentir despacio, dándole la razón para no pelear más—de todos modos, James y los chicos están esperando abajo. Hoy pasaremos tiempo de caridad.

—¿No podría quedarme aquí con Lily?—cuestionó inseguro y una rápida mirada se dirigió hacia su mochila en donde se encontraban los tres pesados y viejos libros, Sirius lo observó herido.

—¿no quieres pasar el tiempo con nosotros?

—No es eso Sirius es solo que…—no continuo.

—¿se trata de Zack? Chico, no te preocupes por él, no te molestara.

—el crio me tiene sin importancia Sirius—él se estremeció.

—no hables así—susurró sentándose—él es tu hermano.

—eso deberías decirle a él, no a mí. De todos modos, no quiero hablar de eso.

—sin embargo, pareces odiarlo y eso me preocupa—Harry suspiro.

—no le odio, por supuesto que no—se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente—simplemente me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga. Tengo ya suficientes hermanos, no le necesito—Sirius no tuvo nada que decir ante eso. Porque el chico tenía razón, no tenía nada que pedirle a Zack, no le necesitaba aunque el pelirrojo niño si que le necesitara a él.

—no deberías cerrarte, él no es malo. Ha sufrido Harry, vivió una experiencia traumática—el azabache suspiró.

—buscar excusas es ridículo, ¿no podríamos simplemente dejar ese tema a un lado? No se trata de él, tenía planeado hacer unas cosas, esos todo—la mirada de Sirius se tornó suspicaz.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—No son de tu incumbencia—dijo crispado. La verdad es que comenzaba a sentirse cansado de tanta atención. No era un crio, no necesitaba que estuvieran detrás de él, sabía cuidarse sólo y eso no parecía verlo nadie.

—sigues siendo tan indirecto—susurró con los ojos levemente cerrados—y me preocupa, más si tomamos en cuenta que cuando James, Remus y yo éramos adolescentes, nuestra definición de "cosas" era una completa locura—Harry pareció curioso ante eso.

—¿a que te refieres?

—te lo diré pero no quiero que Lily se enteré, Merlín sabe que la pelirroja me tiene amenazado con esto porque no quiere que las ideas psicópatas que nosotros teníamos se queden en tu cabeza—entonces soltó una carcajada—bien, digamos que nosotros jamás fuimos buenos adolescentes, más bien éramos el prototipo de chicos a quienes los padres temen y castigan.

—vaya—murmuró curioso—¿Qué cosas hacían?

—de todo, éramos unos bromistas por excelencia y además, perfectos conquistadores cuyos dotes con la multitud terminaban con una profunda admiración por todos.

—¿fue en ese momento en el que Lily odiaba a James?

—¿ya sabes eso?

—sólo una versión corta—dijo alzándose de hombros, Sirius sonrió con nostalgia.

—James solía ser muy diferente a como es ahora ¿sabes? Y no con eso quiero referirme a que sólo era un idiota cuyo pensamiento era que el mundo giraba a su alrededor—soltó una carcajada divertido—también solía ser el ser más despreocupado y confiado de todos nosotros, incluso más que yo que en ese momento luchaba contra… bueno, realmente no importa—suspiró—el caso es que no me gusta que digas "cosas" a tus asuntos privados.

—¿sabes? No soy ningún delincuente y tampoco un bromista psicópata así que está bien.

—Vale—murmuró despacio sin querer pelear más con el chico, después se levantó—te esperamos abajo señor ocupado.

Entonces cuando Sirius cerró la puerta y Harry terminó quedándose solo, no pudo evitar levantarse y correr hacía la mochila bien escondida en un cajón. Adentró estaban los tres libros, sacó sin embargo sólo el primero que era pesado y viejo. El titulo volvió a mostrarse ante sus ojos y sin ningún reparo lo abrió maravillado.

La letra era cursiva, negra y elegante y Harry se sintió avergonzado por sus propios trazos. Sin embargo observó el índice, en él parecía venir tanta información que en seguida le dolió la cabeza.

Aun así, no perdió la esperanza. Se tomaría con calma aquello para no levantar sospechas y tomaría especial precaución con lo que decía. Sirius después de todo era una persona suspicaz que no se lo pensaba dos veces y aquello no le gustaba a Harry.

Poco después sin embargo, guardó el libro y sacó un nuevo cambio de ropa arrugada y algo vieja, sin embargo no pareció importarle cuando guardando de nuevo la mochila, se vistió y salió de su cuarto reteniendo el aliento.

James y Lily parecían ser polos opuestos. Ella era dulce, amable y sonreía a él siempre, James por otro lado era juvenil, si ese era un calificativo. Lo había visto interactuar junto a Sirius y él mismo había sido participe de algunos momentos de locura suya. No por eso, por supuesto, Harry creía que fuese mal padre, estaba seguro que le amaba pero la forma en la que se lo demostrara le preocupaba, tenía que admitirlo.

—¡Señor!—vociferó Kreacher en cuanto entró, el azabache no pudo evitar sonreír al elfo. Quien se había inclinado levemente para después observarlo extasiado. Había sido extraño conectar con él cuando todos habían asegurado que era un elfo huraño y amargado. A Harry sin embargo no le había parecido tan malo cuando había estado con él y después al conversar se había dado cuenta que el único problema era que estaba muy solo. A pesar de tener a tantas personas a su alrededor, el elfo no tenía un lugar donde estar y sentirse querido.

—¿hola Kreacher, como amaneciste?—el elfo chilló.

—bien, bien…—murmuró—gracias por preguntar señor William, pero ¿por qué no se sienta? Ya esta listo su desayuno.

—no debías haberte molestado.

—No es molestia para Kreacher— aclaró negando y Harry terminó asintiendo. Después de todo, ¿Quién era él para negar aquellas atenciones que parecían darle vida al elfo?

—Hola a todos—saludó por fin enfocando su vista en las personas que ya se encontraban alrededor de la pequeña mesa. La mirada de todos seguía siendo la misma estupefacta que habían tenido un día antes cuando Kreacher le había preparado un baño al muchacho. Sin embargo, Harry las evitó y sin hacer ningún comentario se sentó en el asiento vacío, justo al lado de su padre y Tim.

—¿Cómo lo has logrado?—murmuró su hermano en cuanto pudo, él lo observó curioso.

—¿lograr qué?

—Que Kreacher te traté con amabilidad—él rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada más porque justo en ese momento el elfo se acercaba con una bandeja y sonriendo le servía la comida al muchacho.

—Gracias Kreacher—susurró antes de comenzar a comer, James bufó para después meter la cuchara a su cereal.

—No puedo creer que el elfo te sirva a ti esa comida y yo, que soy su dueño tenga que comer este horrible cereal—reprochó Sirius, sentado frente a él, Harry se alzó de hombros.

—¿Dónde esta Lily de todos modos?

—tenía que arreglar algunas cosas—contestó James que ya le había lanzado una mirada de advertencia a Zack cuando vio que este tenía intenciones de levantarse.

—oh.

—Nos iremos a casa pronto Harry—le confió su hermano mientras estiraba su mano y le robaba un pedazo de tocino, él lo observó curioso.

—¿a que casa?

—Al valle de Godric, allí fue donde te criamos el primer año de tu vida—contestó sin embargo James y con pereza le palmeó el hombro. —te gustara, es muy bonita—él azabache no supo qué decir ante eso. La casa de Sirius había llegado a presentar alguna fortaleza para él, saber que se irían en cualquier momento a la casa que había sido su primer hogar le ponía nervioso. ¿Había fotos suyas esparcidas por la sala? O acaso, ¿se daría cuenta de que habían hecho todo por tratar de olvidarlo y por lo tanto, no sería ni un fantasma para la casa?

—Pareces nervioso—comento Sirius—¿serán esas cosas que tienes planeado hacer?

—Eres obstinado, ¿verdad?—dijo aburrido para después obligarse a hacer todas aquellas dudas a un lado.

—sólo un poco. No me gusta estar en la oscuridad—su mirada se estrechó.

—¿le apetecerían un poco de juego ? o tal vez, ¿más tocino?—cuestionó el elfo antes de fulminar a Tim con la mirada, Harry asintió.

—Sirius nos dijo que no querías ir con nosotros—opinó James cuando Kreacher volvió a alejarse y Tim volvió a atacar el tocino. Zack bufó burlón, Harry lo ignoro.

—No se trata de eso—susurró— es sólo que no he tenido verdadero tiempo para mí desde que llegué a esta casa—James lo observó preocupado.

—déjalo James, ya veras que cuando se dé cuenta de en qué pasaremos tiempo de caridad se arrepentirá de no querer estar con nosotros.

Él no pudo evitar bufar, sin embargo siguió comiendo de las sobras que Tim le había dejado hasta que recordó la promesa que se había hecho apenas un día atrás.

Contarle todo a su familia le daba miedo, tenía que admitirlo. Pero se merecían la verdad, le querían y estaba seguro que le seguirían queriendo cuando supieran aquello, además necesitaba consejos y apoyo y ello lo encontraría en su querida familia.

—¿cuando crees que puedas llevarme a casa… me refiero a con Matt, Lizzy y Aura—James lo observó curioso.

—¿tan pronto te quieres ir?

—Les extraño, eso no debería ser raro—su padre suspiro derrotado pero sabía que forzar a Harry a quedarse sólo lograría una brecha entre ellos, debía apoyarlo al dejar que visitara a su otra familia.

—Podríamos ir dentro de dos días—él frunció el ceño.

—¿No podría ser mañana?—James negó.

—ya te había dicho que Lily había ido a arreglar algunas cosas a nuestra casa, estoy seguro que estará lista para la noche y quisiéramos llevarte en cuanto se pueda—tomó aire y su mirada se tornó lejana—nos gustaría que la conocieras y te familiarizaras con ella… —Harry suspiró.

—te mostraré mi cuarto Harry—informó Tim emocionado por regresar a su casa.

—Gracias—susurró sonriendo para después observar curioso a James—¿no te parece un poco precipitado?

—No—negó seguro—nos gustaría que conocieras la casa Harry, allí fue donde viviste el primer año de tu vida y es imperativo para nosotros enseñarte esa parte de la historia. —El adolescente observó a Sirius que no había dicho nada hasta el momento, este en cambio le sonrió apaciguador.

—te gustara cervatillo, ya lo veras… y yo te iré a visitar—por un momento Harry se dio cuenta de lo solo que volvería a quedar Sirius cuya única compañía sería un elfo que le odiaba. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, el hombre había sido el primero en el que había confiado y sabía que aun podía hacerlo.

Pero aun así, no había mucho que pudiese hacer por ello. James y Lily después de todo eran sus padres y parecían querer todo de él, Sirius sin embargo representaba algo extraño para él, porque sí, era su padrino pero parecía unido a él de una manera que no podía entender y de esa manera, _extraña, _lo había estado tratando como un hijo y un amigo.

Claramente no estaba casado y claramente no tenía hijos. ¿Por qué sería eso? Sirius no era un hombre malo, eso lo sabía y no estaba realmente viejo. ¿Qué había sucedido pues para que decidiera no formar una familia?

—no deberías encerrarte es tus divagaciones ahora—lo interrumpió James sonriendo—no quiero que te molestes Harry pero debes entender que…

—No estoy molesto—lo interrumpió regalándole una pequeña sonrisa—lo entiendo, pero aun así espero que me lleves dentro de dos días por favor—James dijo sí y ambos sus sumieron en un apacible silencio.

—¿sabes?—susurró Sirius cuando el silencio dejo de gustarle, Harry lo observó—parce que en aquella cabecita tuya se cocina toda una amalgama de preguntas y ya sabes que estamos a tu disposición, obviamente no todo lo vas a contestar a base de teorías…

El azabache lo observó con el ceño fruncido, era verdad… ahora que lo decía una pregunta se asía con fuerza a su cabeza y la soltó, así sin más.

—¿Por qué la gente teme decir: Voldemort?—jamás espero que la reacción más pronta la protagonizara el chico volcán, quien no era otro que ZacK cuyos ataques de enojo venían después de un largo tiempo de calma.

Y así fue, el muchacho se estremeció en el acto y todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, pero pálido como la cera no hizo otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos. A juicio de Harry parecía que se había perdido en sus pensamientos; pero ajeno a lo que el nombre causaba en el muchacho lo único que pudo hacer fue observarlos curioso. Por lo visto era el único que en aquella mesa temía al nombre, ni siquiera su hermano sentado a su lado parecía pavoroso.

—respira profundo Zack, todo está bien—susurró James quien rápidamente se había levantado hasta posarse al lado del niño para acariciarle la espalda—debes dejar los recuerdos hijo, él no está aquí, no te puede hacer daño—continuó con sus frases de apoyo hasta que el niño por fin abrió los ojos y James con cuidado lo levantó y lo encaminó hacia la sala.

Hubo un momento de silencio que compartieron los tres integrantes que quedaron en la mesa.

—¿él esta bien?—cuestionó al fin Harry de verdad arrepentido por decir el nombre.

—sí, no te preocupes y no te sientas culpable. Las reacciones de Zack suelen ser camaleónicas, a veces no sucede nada y otras veces se desmorona sólo con escuchar su nombre—explicó Sirius y sonriéndole apaciguador entornó los ojos—¿Por qué pregúntate eso en primer lugar?

—no creo que deberíamos hablar más…

—oh no, quiero que me lo digas. Ya te lo dije, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa—Harry observó a Tim quien le asintió apresurándole a continuar.

—ayer Ron me pidió no llamarle así, me dijo que la gente suele referirse a él como tú-sabes-quien lo que me parece una tontería…

—Y lo es—lo apoyó Sirius, entonces lo observó con atención parca—Dumbledore suele decir que el miedo a un nombre aumenta siempre el miedo a la cosa que se nombra y yo estoy de acuerdo con él. Harry, no debes temer a un nombre, jamás. Y si la gente aun siente pavor a decir Voldemort es porque él hizo mucho daño, más sin embargo, nada justifica jugar su juego, darle más importancia de la que merece.

El azabache guardó silencio unos segundos, Ron definitivamente se había criado rodeado de aquel inusual pavor y Sirius tenía razón, no se le debería dar más importancia de la que se merecía.

—Creo que tienes razón—dijo al final, asintiendo.

No volvieron a decir nada más hasta que James llegó y aseverándoles que Zack ya estaba bien les apresuró para que comenzara su aventura.

Veinte minutos después los Potter y Sirius desaparecían de la vieja casa.

"****"

—Ahora bien Harry, ¿puedes decirme qué es esto?—cuestionó James, el aludido rodó los ojos y quitándose el cabello de la cara frunció los labios.

No es que le molestara levantarse temprano, estaba más o menos acostumbrado y además ya estaba advertido de que pasaría un día con James, Sirius y los gemelos. Pero jamás pensó que lo llevarían a un solitario y grande terreno sólo para que James lo parara justo en medio del lugar y ante la mirada ansiosa de su hermano favorito y Sirius, le mostrara aquel objeto como si se tratara del bien más preciado.

—es una escoba—murmuró hastiado, James rió con ganas.

—¿y para qué sirve?—cuestionó irrelevantemente emocionado.

— para barrer—a sus espaldas la risa perruna de su padrino le hizo querer darse la vuelta y alejarse de toda aquella locura, James aun sonriendo lo observó emocionado.

Su pregunta en vez de causarle gracia parecía haberle alegrado, como si la respuesta hiciese más importante aquel momento y el azabache tuvo la impresión de que estaba a punto de ser participe de un gran secreto.

—esto no sólo es una escoba común hijo y definitivamente no la utilizarías para barrer—hizo una pausa como añadido dramático—¿sabías que los magos tenemos nuestro propio deporte?—no espero a la negativa del adolescente—se llama Quiddicth y se juega con escobas.

Por un momento Harry se imagino a un grupo de exenticos hombres compitiendo por ver quien barría más rápido.

—Los Potter, tenemos el amor por el juego en las venas y el talento para triunfar y ser excelentes en esto—después le pasó la escoba al muchacho que la observó interesado—te presento a la Nimbus dos mil, un excelente modelo de escoba voladora—por primera vez Harry sonrió sin siquiera meditarlo.

¿Una escoba que servía para volar? En sus manos sintió la fantástica magia del objeto y aun sorprendido la observó con más profundidad.

—te daré tu primera lección de vuelo Harry—urgió su padre, el azabache lo observó. No había sido una pregunta pero en sus ojos se adivinaba el deseo de que el estuviese de acuerdo. Vale, parecía ser que James no quería acercar a su hijo a la magia pero tenía una conexión distinta con la escoba, el deseo de enseñar a Harry parecía algo arraigado.

Además, había que admitirlo, él quería saber. Por eso asintió y James a punto de llorar invocó otra escoba que dejo en el piso, urgió a Harry para hacer lo mismo y cuando ambas escobas descansaron frente a ellos, él lo observó.

—sólo tienes que poner tu mano frente a ella y gritar "¡arriba!"—para sorpresa del chico la escoba voló a la mano de su padre que la tomó con gracia—no te preocupes si no sale la primera vez, no muchos lo logran…

Pero el azabache no escuchaba los consejos, había estirado su mano y gritando aquella orden la escoba voló al instante a sus manos; James casi chilló de la emoción y después se subió a su propia escoba.

—Esta es la forma en la que debes estar—le mostró antes de elevarse sólo unos metros, el azabache observó interesado sus maniobras y sin esperar más se subió en un fluido movimiento.

Al instante subió unos metros, Sirius aplaudió y Tim se acercó por fin en su escoba, a lo lejos Harry pudo observar a Zack dando piruetas extraordinarias por su cuenta. Por un momento no hizo otra cosa más que fascinarse, era sorprendente la manera en la que el niño volaba.

—¿Podemos ir más alto papá?—la voz de Tim lo sacó de sus pensamientos y enfocó la vista en su hermano, James observó a Harry.

Era más que obvio que aquellas piruetas y giros no eran sólo propias de Zack, pero al contrario de él, su padre y su hermano querían llevar las cosas con calma con el muchacho.

—Me gustaría mucho—urgió, James le dio entonces pocas indicaciones sobre el manejo de la escoba y sonriendo se elevó varios metros, Tim lo observó ansioso antes de que también se elevara y el azabache sin premeditarlo también se elevo.

Sin esperar más indicaciones voló en línea recta, poco a poco mientras iba agarrando más confianza aceleró la escoba y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba riendo mientras Tim a su lado competía acelerando también.

Se sentía diferente, las preocupaciones parecían haberse quedado en la tierra y cual pluma la felicidad burbujeante inundaba su ser. Volar sin duda alguna era una experiencia placentera y de repente, aparecerse le resultó horrible. El mejor medio de transporte sin duda alguna, sería su escoba.

—¡Vamos más arriba Harry!—vociferó Tim haciéndose oír, el azabache lo observó. El también parecía más feliz, sus mejillas habían adquirido un color más saludable y la sonrisa en sus labios parecía perpetua en su rostro.

Sin premeditarlo asintió y se elevó tanto que al final terminó viendo como hormiga a Sirius que al contrarío de ellos, estaba cómodamente sentado en el pasto. La vista resultaba maravillosa, sin duda alguna la belleza sólo se podía apreciar a esa altura y como antes había pasado, los problemas se convirtieron en meras cuestiones.

Por un momento deseo quedarse por siempre en la altura sintiéndose infinito. Sintiéndose como una pluma hasta que Zack pasó volando a su lado y sin reparó golpeó con un pie la escoba de su hermano.

Por un momento el azabache sintió miedo cuando el pelirrojo se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de auxiliarlo hasta que la risa del niño se hizo escuchar y como un rayo voló tras de su hermano. Antes de que se diera cuenta ambos se perseguían tratando de aventar al otro.

—¿no te da miedo?—cuestionó el azabache cuando su padre se acercó y se posó a su lado, él sonrió.

—ambos son hábiles en la escoba y saben hasta donde llegar con aquel juego, además tienen hechizos protectores. Si alguno se cae lo máximo que se haría sería ensuciarse.

—Yo también tengo ese hechizo, ¿verdad?—James asintió sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

—Lily me mataría si algo te pasara… yo mismo cavaría mi tumba si por mi culpa algo te pasara—el azabache apretó los labios.

—A veces…—suspiró y se dio cuenta que estar en las alturas hacía más fácil ser sincero—siento que ustedes me cuidan como si fuese un niño pero… yo ya no soy un niño, James.

—sólo tienes dieciséis años.

—y hace cinco que vivo por mi cuenta. Créeme cuando te digo que ya no necesito protección, no soy de cristal—aquello aunque James no lo supiera, también se refería a la magia.

—En el mundo muggle tal vez—murmuró su padre—pero aquí, junto a nosotros estas en constante peligro.

—¿ustedes también están en peligro por mí?

—No—la voz de James sonó segura— nosotros somos partidarios de Dumbledore y lo decimos sin miedo, eso nos vuelve un blanco para el lado oscuro—suspiró entonces con fuerza y enfocó su mirada en su hijo—no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, eso tenlo por seguro.

—¿por qué?—su padre lo observó curioso, claramente sin entender la pregunta en sí, Harry enfocó la vista en los gemelos que aun seguían tratando de matarse—¿Por qué siento que todo esto es mi culpa?... no, no quiero que me digas más palabras vacías James, ayer cuando hablé con Lily me pude dar cuenta de que ustedes me dan demasiado y yo les doy tan poco… y no refiero sólo a los lazos que nos unen, me refiero a todo. No soy ningún tonto, ¿sabes? Sé que Voldemort está vivo y ustedes se convertirán en su principal prioridad en la lista de muerte.

James lo observó sorprendido, esperaba que su hijo se mantuviera alejado de todas aquellas verdades e ignorara lo que fuese que Zack le dijo pero al parecer era más curioso de lo que se había imaginado y había terminador por unir las piezas del rompecabezas demasiado bien.

Además, estaba también la otra cuestión, ¿de verdad sentía eso? ¿De verdad sentía que atribuía poco? Por supuesto, no era algo que pudiese negar, James continuamente se sentía impotente por la forma aun tan fría y ausente con la que Harry los trataba. Simplemente, en su cabeza aquel sueño había sido más perfecto ya que su hijo les aceptaba sin miedos ni distanciamientos.

La realidad era cruda, cruel, dolorosa… cualquiera podría decir que todo se compondría y cualquiera incluso se alzaría de hombros y esperaría a que las cosas se dieran. James no era cualquiera y lamentablemente la supuesta muerte de Harry lo había hecho trizas. No era el mismo de antes, pero ¿cómo serlo cuando la luz que había iluminado un camino sombrío había sido destruida? Harry había sido aquella luz en su vida, siempre. Aun muerto había sido el aliciente que James necesitaba para no perderse, la sed de venganza para con Harry contra Voldemort era la única razón por la que se había levantado cada mañana.

Esa era la diferencia entre Lily y James, ella había buscado un bote salvavidas menos radical y peligroso, había sido sanador y bueno para su alma: la fotografía. En contraste con él, Lily lo había hecho bien. No se había aislado hasta el punto que él lo hizo, no había odiado a la magia como él aun lo hacía, no se había alejado de todo tan fácil hasta el punto de no sentir nada, no había dejado a Harry descansar empolvado en las fotografías y en sus memorias; James en cambio lo había mantenido siempre dentro de sí, era su recordatorio de que en cuando tuviese la oportunidad mataría a Voldemort.

—¿James?—el aludido observó a su hijo con la misma fascinación y amor reflejada en sus ojos—quiero quererles, de verdad. Sé que tengo mucha suerte, no muchos huérfanos tienen está oportunidad, pero…

—está bien…—murmuró el aludido cuando su hijo no continuó—está bien Harry, ya lo sabía. No hay nada en tus palabras que sea nuevo para mis oídos. Desde el momento en que te vi… desde ese momento me di cuenta de lo independiente que eres, de lo acostumbrado que estás a vivir sin restricciones, pero no me pidas que deje de protegerte porque no lo voy a hacer—sus ojos se oscurecieron por los recuerdos—no te perderé otra vez.

El azabache suspiró, hasta el momento hablar con Lily parecía ser más sencillo. Era consiente de que Harry tenía poco de Potter que él notara en sí. James en cambio parecía aun perdido en aquel momento en el que sus caminos se habían separado.

—no me puedes proteger de todo James—el aludido se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente.

—ya lo veremos—murmuró antes de suspirar con fuerza—no quiero pelear contigo Harry pero quiero que entiendas que jamás… nunca, podría dejar que te suceda algo de nuevo.

—te pareces tan poco a… lo que fuiste—rió para sí mismo, arto de buscar la aguja en el pajar. James lo observó curioso y el declinó levemente la cabeza—las comparaciones son enfermas y la mayoría de las veces tiñen de oscuridad una relación, pero… no puedo evitar hacerlas. —Se detuvo buscando un adjetivo correcto—Eres genial y divertido. Sirius me platicó hoy en la mañana sobre ustedes como adolescentes y yo creo que eran inmaduros y algo idiotas —sonrió cuando James soltó una carcajada—pero, has olvidado gran parte de lo que eran antes James y me duele admitir que eso es por mi culpa.

—simplemente maduré Harry—murmuró despacio—tienes comentarios demasiado maduros e inteligentes y eso está bien pero hay cosas que no puedes entender hasta que las vivas—se alzó entonces de hombros—y la vida a veces es tan injusta que no te queda otra cosa más que hacer, que crecer…

—me gustaría que no hubiese sido así—sonrió entonces suspirando—sé que no soy William Johnson, eso lo tengo asimilado. Pero los lazos que forjé como él aun están tan sujetos a mí que… no hay nada que pueda ni quiera hacer para cambiarlos.

—no quiero que lo hagas—aquella confesión sorprendió al azabache—ese eres tú, esa es tu familia… sin embargo, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido y lo estoy haciendo, por favor déjame ser feliz—frunció los labios en una fina línea—cuando cumpliste un año y Sirius te regaló la escoba de juguete estuve seguro que jamás había existido nadie más bueno manejando una escoba que tú, Harry. Es por eso que te traje aquí, no se trata de lo que eres, ni de lo que yo soy. El futuro está tan plagado de matices grises que es irrelevante quebrarse la cabeza. Esto, volar en una escoba contigo fue lo que yo soñé desde que tumbaste el florero que Petunia nos regaló. Somos tú y yo, y desde el momento en el que nos separamos ambos cambiamos, Sin embargo, me alegra de sobremanera que aun podamos hacer esto juntos. Por favor, no lo llenemos de suposiciones ni perdones.

Harry encontró algunas evasivas a la declaración de su padre, pero la comprendió. Era justo lo que el deseaba hacer. Así que sin decir nada asintió y James y comenzó a enseñarle algunos movimientos que trató de copiar.

Minutos después Tim se acercó y comenzó a jugar con él, mientras James los observaba y Zack volaba a unos metros lejos de ellos.

Sirius desde su lugar no podía hacer otra cosa más que observar a la familia Potter. Había que admitirlo, si tuviese que haberlos calificado unos días atrás hubiese dicho que eran una familia rota. De verdad, desde lo de Harry y tiempo después lo de Zack, aquella familia parecía que jamás se recuperaría, sin embargo estaba seguro que ahora todo se resolvería. Y tedia que ser para bien, no importaba de hecho que aun hubieran grandes impedimentos para que volviesen a ser la familia que siempre habían sido porque al final simplemente estaba claro que todos se tendría que arreglar.

*"""*

Lily Potter suspiró con fuerza y nerviosa restregó ambas manos en su túnica, sí, estaba alterada de que los chicos no llegaran aun. El que Harry estuviese aprendiendo a volar le había puesto lo pelos de punta y por eso había decidido no acompañarlos, de todos modos, el miedo de que algo le pasara no podía dejarla en paz.

—Deberías tranquilizarle Lily—opinó Tonks quien sentada a su lado, observaba interesada el pequeño anillo que adornaba su mano. Lily no pudo evitar observarla, la muchacha claramente era una mujer despreocupada y alegre, totalmente diferente a Remus, pero sin embargo, parecía no haber nadie más perfecto para su amigo que Tonks.

Su mirada entonces se dirigió al licántropo quien despreocupado atizaba el fuego a puro estilo muggle para después voltear la carne que se asaba en la parrilla.

Que Remus hubiese encontrado a su alma gemela y más que nada, que la hubiese aceptado dejando a un lado sus propios fantasmas y miedos le hacia sumamente feliz. Nadie merecía estar solo, menos su amigo que tanto había sufrido a lo largo de los años.

—Ese Harry es una roca—de nuevo Tonks la sacó de sus cavilaciones—por lo que me cuenta Remus, Harry no es un muchacho débil, estará bien.

—No lo sé Tonks—se removió incomoda—desde que… bueno, desde que descubrimos que no estaba muerto, no me he separado de él más que lo necesario—la muchacha asintió.

—¿y no crees que él también necesita su espacio?

—por supuesto—Lily asintió—pero debes entender que para mí es difícil alejarme de él, quiero decir… siento que me he perdido tanto de su vida que a veces simplemente me doy cuenta que hay un gran trecho que aun nos separa—la pelirrosa la observó con atención.

—tal vez jamás te entienda, Lily—suspiró con fuerza—pero yo pienso que no debes forzar las cosas, Harry ya no es un niño y él se acercará a ti cuando este listo.

—ya se acercó a mí—dijo defendiéndose—sé que lo está intentando y yo también, de verdad, estoy intentando no asfixiarlo con mi sobreprotección pero es que me resulta tan difícil…

— A veces es necesario simplemente dejar que las cosas tomen su curso, ¿lo habías pensado antes?—no espero a que contestara y mostrando una sonrisa levantó la mano en donde el anillo se encontraba—¿Qué te parece?—Lily rió con ganas.

—es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas…

—¡oh ya lo sé! Pero que me es tan difícil no estar entusiasmada—su mirada entonces se clavó en Lupin, quien ajeno al escrutinio de su prometida seguía levantando carne—¿sabes? Jamás pensé que llegaría este día, quiero decir. Siempre pensé que Remus y yo terminaríamos viviendo en unión libre, pero no me mal interpretes. Amo esto y amo que él se me prepusiera, simplemente—suspiró enamorada—sé que fue muy difícil para él…

—Ya lo creo—le dio la razón la pelirroja—pero ya sabes lo que opino, estoy muy feliz por ambos…

Fue en ese momento en el que la puerta que daba al jardín se abrió y Molly Weasley entró cargada de bolsas, rápidamente Lily se levantó para ayudarle seguida también de cerca por Tonks.

—¿Necesitas ayuda Molly?—la mujer pelirroja negó sonriéndoles a ambas mujeres, detrás de ella entraron Arthur, Fred, George y Ron aun más cargados de comida que su madre.

—no es necesario queridas—dijo segura—hace un bonito clima, ¿no les parece?—cuestionó cuando comenzó a caminar hacía Remus, Lily asintió a su lado.

—Perfecto para una parrillada—opinó Tonks, quien a unos pasos atrás hablaba con los hijos del matrimonio.

—gracias por invitarnos Lily—dijo Arthur quien sudando había dejado las cosas en una mesa de madera para después sentarse a unos metros de Remus.

—no hay de que Arthur, ya saben que ustedes siempre son invitados… ¿esos son los frijoles George?—cuando el muchacho asintió ella apuntó hacía otra pequeña mesa—déjalos allá por favor, ¿sí? Gracias. Además Arthur, quiero que conozcas a Harry.

—Molly me dijo que es un muchacho encantador—acotó interesado.

—¿Dónde está ahora señora Potter?—cuestionó Ron después de dejar su propia cargas sin descuido sobre la mesa, Lily le sonrió.

—se fue desde la mañana con James, los gemelos y Sirius—entonces volvió a observar a Arthur—te va a caer muy bien Arthur…

—oh sí—dijo seguro—además el muchacho se crio ajeno a la magia, ¿crees que él sepa por qué lo aviones vuelan?—Tonks que se había acercado a Remus le dio una mirada divertida.

—No estoy segura Arthur, incluso en el mundo muggle no son muchos los que saben eso—el señor Weasley se vio realmente triste.

—¿Has invitado a alguien más Lily?—cuestionó Molly quien se había sentado al lado de su esposo, la mujer pareció insegura.

—Sólo quería que fuese gente que él conociera o que estuviese relacionada de buen agrado con nosotros—dijo sonriendo a Tonks.

—eso me hace tan feliz Lily, ¡tengo tantas ganas de conocer a Harry!—vociferó revoloteando los brazos.

—¿sabes Remus?—cuestionó Fred que se había sentado junto a su hermano, este lo observó—yo que tú comenzaba a ponerme celoso, Tonks esta demasiado emocionada—él rodó los ojos.

—y ustedes son a veces tan inmaduros—contestó en cambio la muchacha, después sonrió serena—lo que está bien si tomamos en cuenta que tienen una tienda de bromas.

—Vaya gracias auror—dijo Fred riendo.

Poco después el lugar se sumió en una amena plática, en donde Lily pudo relajarse más.

Sólo pasaron sin embargo, dos horas más hasta que el sonido de las risas de Sirius unido el lugar y todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Pronto aparecieron por la puerta, el clan de sudorosos y cansados voladores.

"***"

Aparecer no fue nada nuevo para Harry, quien más relajado y feliz de lo que había estado en largo tiempo había tomado la mano de su padre cuando este decidió que ya era hora de irse.

Y cuando por fin fue capaz de observar el nuevo lugar, no pudo evitar sentirlo familiar, era el lugar al que Lily lo había conducido un día antes para tomar el auto. Y el asimétrico pasto junto con la bonita vista le dio una cálida bienvenida.

Anteriormente no le había prestado verdadera atención al lugar y ahora que sabía que este había sido su casa, no pudo evitar observar con deleite los detalles.

Como el aire familiar o la extraña sensación de reconocimiento, leve y casi tenue dentro de sí pero presente al fin de cuenta. Sí, había ese _no sé qué_, que hacía que sonriera.

—¿te gusta?—James lo observaba con total atención igual que Tim y Sirius quien había aparecido con Zack, a quien agarraba con fuerza del hombro.

—es bonita—susurró sin saber que más decir.

¡Por supuesto que la casa era perfecta! Como aquellas que salían en comerciales de perfectas familias, con su aire de comodidad y riqueza.

Exacto, era ese aire de riqueza que por fin le había hecho caer en cuenta de que tal vez Matt tenía razón y su familia, los Potter tenían más dinero del que él creía que poseían.

—Y es mucho más bonita por dentro—se apresuró a hablar Tim.

—¿Quieres entrar?—invitó James sin saber qué más decir, Harry sin embargo asintió de acuerdo.

Y así fue como el quinteto caminó hacía la puerta y después de que James la abriera, dejaran entrar primero a Harry.

Quien curioso observó el recibidor largo y reconfortante con la alfombrilla de aquel color sobrio y con las paredes llenas de fotografías curiosas que Harry observó con una sonrisa.

Eran divertidas, tenía que admitirlo. Era de hecho, como si la familia quisiera dar un recorrido a quien entrara por primera vez a su casa sobre cómo eran, con fotos cuyas caras conocidas estaban en lugares asombrosos o en situaciones bizarras. Como aquella foto que le causo una sonrisa porque estaba Lily, que sin saber que le tomaban la fotografía, comía con deleite un enorme pedazo de carne.

Curioso sin embargo, caminó hacía el espejo cuadrado colgado también en la pared.

—¡Péinate ese cabello grotesco!—no pudo evitar saltar sobre su lugar y con los ojos abiertos buscó cualquier aparato extraño, que justificara la extraña orden, sin embargo lo único que obtuvo fue en apariencia, un común espejo—¡luces como un muchacho desastroso! ¿y esa ropa? Deberías ponerte algo más decente…

—Es un espejo mágico—aclaró James acercándose, sonreía con deleite y justo en ese momento Sirius soltó una profunda carcajada.

—vaya—susurró el muchacho alejándose del extraño espejo, mitad maravillado, mitad enojado—¿a quien se le ocurrió la idea de ponerlo justo en el recibidor?

—A mí—dijo Sirius—pensé que sería divertido, ¿no te parece?

—No—el hombre volvió a reír y Harry caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la sala. Era, en pocas palabras, un Cosmopolitan lugar, con los sillones de cuero que parecían realmente cómodos y el toque exacto de elegancia en el lugar.

La casa de Sirius, claramente también estaba rodeada de muebles y cosas de personas con dinero, pero estaba tan descuidada y era en cierta manera, tan fría. Que a Harry no le había asombrado, ni siquiera se había sentido incomodo. Pero en cambio, la casa Potter era todo un pequeño oasis en donde claramente se veía el trabajo que habían puesto James y Lily para que se viera tan cómoda y ostentosa de una manera, sencilla (si aquella frase no era demasiado contradictoria)

—¡Mira Harry!—vociferó Tim, quien se había acercado con total confianza a la chimenea de piedra, entonces tomó uno de los muchos marcos que se encontraban allí y caminó hacía Harry.

—Eres tú—dijo orgullosos, el aludido sin embargó entorno los ojos, nervioso y de la misma forma, tomó el marco. No pudo evitar sentirse estremecer, tal vez por culpa de la confortable sensación que le invadió. Era él, sin lugar a dudas, y estaba riendo mientras volaba en una pequeña escoba.

—Puedo oler la carne hasta aquí—el poco tacto de Sirius se hizo presente—pequeño cornamenta, ¿podrías dejar la sorpresa para después? Tengo hambre y estoy seguro que a ti te apetecerá una visita de reconocimiento por la casa, más profunda—el muchacho lo observó molesto.

—sí, eso creo—susurró al fin respirando con fuerza, sin duda alguna viendo el lado bueno de todo aquello.

Entonces sin más James que había mantenido su buena distancia le tomó del hombro y cuando Harry le dio la fotografía a Tim, ambos caminaron hacía un nuevo pasillo en donde sin más, salieron a un bonito patio.

Harry, sin embargo, no se detuvo para observar los detalles del lugar, su mirada estaba dirigida hacía los ya presentes que si bien había guardado silencio cuando entraron, no tardaron de nuevo en retomar su platica.

Y mientras Lilly se acercaba, Harry no pudo evitar escanear a los invitados y se dio cuenta que a todos los conocía, excepto por una chica pelirosa que lo observaba curiosa y por un hombre pelirrojo que en cambio, lo observaba maravillado.

—¡Harry!—pronto los brazos de Lily se asieron sobre su alrededor—¿cómo les fue?

—fue fantástico Lily—murmuró sonriendo, ella se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué te pareció volar?—Harry a lo lejos observó a Sirius quien ya se había acercado a los gemelos Weasley igual que Zack cuya sonrisa apenas imperceptible se hacía presente. Pronto también, se dio cuenta que Tim se había alejado hacía la pelirrosa y que James seguía tomándolo por el hombro.

—me gusto mucho—contestó por fin—fue fantástico, ¿no es así James?

—¡es un volador natural Lily!—vociferó deseoso de presumir a su hijo, el muchacho en seguida se incomodo cuando Lily sonrió contenta.

—eso ya lo sabía—susurró antes de engancharse a su brazo, James lo soltó justo después—ven, quiero que conozcas a Tonks y a Arthur—cuando comenzaron a caminar, James se puso a su lado y cuando llegaron hacía la pequeña reunión, Tonks no tardo en acercarse por su propia cuenta.

—¡Harry!—vociferó con deleite antes de abrazarlo—tenía tantas ganas de conocerte, yo me llamo Tonks y déjame decirte que las descripciones no te hacen justicia, definitivamente eres un chico guapo—el aludido no pudo evitar sonrojarse y observarla sin saber qué decir.

—ella es la prometida de Remus—ayudo James, tratando de ya no incomodar a Harry.

—¡oh sí!—dijo la muchacha—tal vez podrías asistir a la boda Harry, no será nada grande pero te gustará—el aludido por fin asintió aunque su mirada se perdió en Remus, quien a metros de ellos, observaba con una sonrisa a la mujer.

Era extraño, de alguna u otra manera Harry se había dado cuenta de lo diferente que era la pareja, de lo feliz y joven que era Tonks y de lo reservado y enfermo que parecía Remus. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez de eso hablaba Aura cuando se refería a cuentos de amor en la vida real, tal vez Tonks había descubierto aquello que le faltaba en Remus y él había hecho lo mismo. Entonces valientemente se habían buscado y ahora estaban a punto de casarse.

—Me da mucho gusto—dijo al fin sonriendo, los ojos de Tonks brillaron antes de que succabello tomara un color morado, los ojos de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos—¿Cómo…?

—¿Qué?—cuestionó la muchacha cuando este no continuo, después le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora—lo siento, se me había olvidado que todo esto era nuevo para ti—entonces su cabello volvió a hacerse rosa—soy metamorfomaga, lo que significa que puedo controlar mi apariencia y cambiarla cuantas veces quiera.

—Eso es genial—dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa—¿todos los magos son capaces de hacerlo?

—¡oh no! sólo algunos afortunados tenemos este poder—rió con ganas—ya quisieran los merodeadores haber sido tan geniales como yo—James soltó una carcajada.

—eso no lo discuto—contestó— ¡Sirius!—su atención se había centrado en su amigo quien trataba de robarle la carne a Remus, divertido entonces vio como este ultimo le pegaba con el extraño instrumento que tenía en la mano.

—Ese es mi hombre—murmuró Tonks quien también había volteado—¡te lo mereces Sirius!—todos en la mesa rieron ante el refunfuño del sangre pura.

—Buenas tardes Harry—Arthur incapaz de esperar más, había terminado acercándose y observaba con verdadero interés al azabache—me llamó Arthur Weasley—dijo estirando su mano, el azabache la tomó.

—¿Ron es…?

—es mi hijo sí—aclaró antes de que sus ojos brillaran de la emoción.

—creo que deberías esperar para atacarlo Arthur—opinó Lily, el pareció visiblemente decepcionado.

—pero Harry debe saber…

—¿yo sé qué?

—tú creciste en el mundo muggle—el azabache asintió—¡debes de saber entonces cómo vuelan los aviones!—Harry pareció visiblemente sorprendido.

—Hay Arthur—murmuró Molly, quien se había acercado cuando vio a su esposo tan emocionado—lo siento Harry, él está tan emocionado con las cosas muggles….—negó cansina.

—yo creo que son muy inteligentes y creativos—dijo feliz el hombre, sin importarle la mirada de su esposa, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír—la forma en la que parecen que hacen magia con su ingenio es simplemente sublime…

—No lo había pensado así—murmuró el muchacho y luego observó a Arthur—lo siento señor, no sé cómo vuelan los aviones—el hombre pareció sencillamente decepcionado—pero puedo preguntar y cuando lo sepa se lo diré, lo prometo.

…

—así que Sirius me dijo: James, creo que me voy a desmayar, y segundos después estaba tirado en el piso—todos rieron divertidos.

—yo esperaba que me atraparas James, aun me duele la cabeza por el golpe que me di—Harry volvió a soltar otra carcajada, hacía apenas unos minutos todos se habían sentado a comer y más que pronto, Sirius y James habían comenzado a contar anécdotas adolescentes que de bizarras y locas parecían completamente imposibles.

—el pobre despertó dos días después—continuó Remus con los ojos brillosos—yo estaba haciéndole una visita cuando abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue observarse en un espejo…

—y el refrán aquí es: aprende a no confiar en tus amigos—murmuró Black con la boca llena, Lily lo observó enojada, aunque todos rieron.

—jamás probamos nada así Fred—opinó George—hubiese sido fantástico… ¿no es así Ron?—el pelirrojo tragó en seco.

—¡ustedes dos, compórtense! Y ustedes tres, preferiría que no les den ideas a mis hijos, gracias.

—Yo todavía me pregunto cómo fue que caíste en tamaña trampa Sirius—opinó Tonks, Sirius rodó los ojos.

—confiaba en mis amigos—dijo certero—jamás me espere que el hechizo resultara en mi contra—Harry volvió a reír cuando la imagen mental de su padrino siendo perseguido por un trio de mujeres desquiciadas le llegó a la cabeza.

— Merlín Sirius, lo que yo no logró entender es la razón de que quisieras enamorar a las tres brujas con poción, cuando en aquellos tiempos tenías a más de la mitad de la población femenina sobre tus pies—opinó curioso James, el animago lo observó petulante.

—quería un poco de acción y el sex…

—¡Hay niños presentes Sirius!—vociferó Lily, el animago sonrió.

—¿cuales? Los gemelos son tan inocentes como Dumbledore lo es de joven—entonces observó a Harry mientras los gemelos asentían—el cervatillo tiene a su pelirroja así que no creo que sea inocente—Harry se puso rojo ante la mirada estupefacta de Lily—y creo que escuché alguna vez a los gemelos, burlarse acerca de los morreos que Ron se daba con su novia—ahora fue el turno del pelirrojo de sonrojarse ante la mirada furiosa de Molly—en cuanto a los gemelos… bueno, siendo honestos creo que lo mejor es que me quedé callado, ellos si que son inocentes…

—¡Oye!—vociferaron al mismo tiempo, Lily les lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Todo lo que dijiste fue completamente incensario, espero que lo sepas—regañó a Black.

—Sirius no dice muchas cosas necesarias, eso no es raro—se inmiscuyo la metamorfomaga con una sonrisa.

—Eso no es cierto—se defendió—soy un letrado mujer… de todos modos—observó entonces a Ron—no deberían sentirte tan apenado muchacho…

—No metas a mi hijo—murmuró Molly—y en cuanto a ti Ron, tendremos una plática muy sería cuando lleguemos a casa—el pelirrojo gimió.

—mamá…

—¡Nada!—vociferó negando—Fred y George, también quiero hablar con ustedes—ambos asintieron.

—¿Sabes Molly?—la aludida observó a James—aun me sorprende tu capacidad para infundir miedo tan fácilmente…

—Lily no se queda atrás tampoco—continuó Sirius—mi teoría es que cuando las mujeres se casan se vuelven totalmente locas así que ten cuidado Remus…

Pronto la mesa se sumió en un debate sin sentido contra Sirius.

—Estás pálido Ron—murmuró Harry, quien sonriendo había enfocado la vista en su amigo, sentado a un lado—no deberías preocuparte, no creo que tu madre te vaya a decir nada que no sepas—el aludido gimió.

—no lo entiendes—suspiro con fuerza—mamá no me dará una de esas charlas… estoy seguro que lo que ella hará será interrogarme sobre Lavander y ni siquiera el hecho de que ya no estoy con ella, la hará bajar la guardia—el azabache frunció ambas cejas.

—no entiendo…

—Veras—susurró moviéndose nerviosamente—mi madre desarrolló algo así como un instinto materno agudo con las chicas—tomó aire un tanto incomodo—lo que trató de decir es que creo que quiere llenar esa parte de ella… ¿Cómo decirlo? Veras, hace como unos cinco años cuando Charlie llevó a su primera novia a casa, mamá y ella pasaron toda la tarde charlando y riendo… no lo sé—se alzó de hombros—la idea de tener una hija, aunque sea sólo porque está es la novia de alguno de nosotros la pone un poco loca…

Harry no supo contestar a aquello y su mirada se enfocó en Molly quien ahora discutía a gritos con Sirius ante la mirada divertida de James. Tenía que admitirlo, no había pensado mucho en lo que Ron le había dicho acerca de su hermana muerta y ahora que lo escuchaba hablar sobre ello, no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Lily y James habían quedado profundamente heridos con su supuesta muerte, ¿Cómo habría sido para Molly? Definitivamente mucho grave de lo que Ron parecía notar.

—Vaya—murmuró al fin—no sé que consejo darte Ron…

—No te preocupes—dijo negando—ya me las arreglaré, de todos modos… ¿cómo fue tu lección de vuelo?

—¡Fantástica!—vociferó sonriendo, el pelirrojo correspondió a aquella sonrisa y pronto ambos se vieron inmersos en una platica sobre quiddcith.

"***"

—¿les molestaría tener por aquí a Kreacher?—cuestionó Sirius cuando las visitas se había ido, al final sólo quedo él y la familia Potter.

—No comprendo…—murmuró Lily, el hombre se alzó de hombros.

—escuchen—enfocó entonces su vista en Harry—el elfo me odia de todos modos y hoy en la mañana, justo antes de salir me suplicó que le dejara servir a Harry… por supuesto, no quiere irse de la horrible casa Black, pero está impaciente por ponerse a tu servicio chico, así que no dudes en llamarlo cuando requieras algo…

—pero…

—Ya le di permiso—continuó ignorando la replica del muchacho—el elfo de todos modos me odia y ya que el sentimiento es mutuo, ambos ganaríamos de esta manera. Tú tendrías un ayudante personal y me ayudarías a deshacerme de la cosa por algunas horas—al final Harry asintió —¿Qué dices tú Lily?

—supongo que está bien, ¿James?

—mientras no traté de envenenar mi comida y se mantenga al margen de sus insultos con todos nosotros no hay problema—Sirius asintió.

—se lo voy a decir—entonces se acercó a la chimenea—nos vemos mañana, gracias por todo—murmuró antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes. Al final sólo los cuatro Potter quedaron en el lugar.

—Me voy a dormir mamá—dijo Zack sin ningún interés, Lily asintió al ver al muchacho visiblemente mucho mejor. Era obvio que estar en su casa le había hecho bien.

—Yo también—dijo su hermano cuando Lily terminó de besar al muchacho—que tengan buenas noches, ¿Harry? Te encantará la casa—el azabache asintió cuando su hermano se perdió sobre las escaleras.

Al final sólo quedaron James, Lily y Harry, este último se removió incomodo cuando las miradas de sus padres se centraron en él.

—Gracias por este gran día—murmuró, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Gracias a ti por el esfuerzo que estás haciendo—entonces tomó aire—supongo que ya te lo dijo James, pero esta en nuestra casa… tu casa también, aquí fue donde creciste el primer año de tu vida—el azabache asintió y justo después, frunció el ceño.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante extraño que sus padres decidiera quedarse en la misma casa en donde lo habían perdido, en especial cuando ambos habían terminado tan rotos, y aunque la casa parecía tan cómoda y llena de vida, Harry más que nadie entendía lo difícil que era permanecer en un lugar donde todo parecía estar ligado con esa persona.

¿Masoquismo?, sin lugar a dudas y estaba seguro que algo de eso había en sus padres cuya negativa por abandonar el lugar era obvia, pero también, estaba seguro que había algo más escondido.

—Gracias—susurró e inconscientemente se frotó ambos ojos. Estaba cansado y la amena charla tenida unos minutos atrás había servido para que aquella incomodidad por la riqueza que parecían tener sus padres, se alejara de sí mismo.

—tenía la esperanza de que hiciéramos un recorrido—murmuró Lily, quien le paso una mano por los hombros—pero ha sido un día llenó de emociones para todos, ¿quieres que te llevemos a tu cuarto?

Harry asintió y cuando James pasó a su lado y Lily lo comenzó a conducir hacía la segunda planta se dejo guiar.

Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo he ignorando las escaleras que subían al tercer piso, viajaron hacía la ultima puerta. Cuando estuvieron frente a ella, Lily suspiró con fuerza.

—Es aquí—algo en su voz hizo que Harry se despertara y observara atento las reacciones de sus padres, James fue el primero en hablar.

—Lily y yo lo pensamos mucho—se removió entonces incomodo—nosotros… nosotros jamás movimos nada de tu antiguo cuarto—Harry lo observó incrédulo.

—Cuando logramos quitar todas las cenizas, las cosas quedaron como estaban—continuó Lily—lo que quedo de tu cuna y tus juguetes… nada de eso se movió de lugar y este cuarto con todo aquello quedo definitivamente cerrado—suspiro con fuerza—me tomó toda la mañana pero logre remodelar la habitación para tu uso—el azabache los observó sorprendido.

Era extraño, Lily y James cada día le demostraban cuanto le querían y lo habían querido y cada día Harry terminaba más confuso.

Saber que sus padres habían mantenido todo lo que pudieron de él e incluso habían respetado su antiguo cuarto, como esperando el momento en el que él volviera le hacia darse cuenta que contrario a sus temores.

James y Lily no parecían haberlo olvidado, ni de chiste.

—no tienes que quedarte aquí si no quieres—murmuró James, malinterpretando su mirada, por fin Harry pudo darse cuenta de lo nerviosos que parecían. —Sólo pensamos que sería lo mejor y que a ti te gustaría pero si te sientes incomodo podemos darte una habitación en el piso de arriba…

—me gusta está—lo interrumpió el azabache y sonriendo asintió a sus padres—gracias.

Lily asintió cuando lo abrazo.

—te dejaremos para que puedas conocer tu habitación, cualquier cosa sólo grítanos, estamos en el tercer piso—Harry asintió cuando Lily se separo de él, justo después James le revolvió el cabello.

—La puerta blanca es el baño—continuó Lily—pensé que te gustaría tener uno propio.

—hasta mañana Harry—murmuró James cuando ambos se alejaron dejando al muchacho frente a la puerta.

No era difícil, por supuesto, sólo tenía que darle vuelta a la mañilla y entrar a su nueva habitación… sin embargo, algo lo mantenía estancado frente a la puerta.

Al final, llamándose ridículo tomó una profunda respiración y abrió la puerta.

Las paredes estaban pintadas en un azul algo más oscuro que el cielo y justo en medio de la habitación, había una cama matrimonial. Cuando Harry entró y con cuidado cerró la puerta tras de sí, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido por lo cómoda que lucia la habitación, sin más lujos que los necesarios, parecía que su madre se había esforzado por hacer del lugar, cómodo para él.

Y así era, no habían llegado recuerdos sobre su primer año de vida como tontamente había pensado, ni siquiera parecía que en la habitación había habido una explosión, lucia normal.

Como cualquier habitación común de un adolescente, excepto tal vez porque está no tenía afiches pegados en las paredes ni tampoco poseía aquel desastre que era imposible evitar.

Y aunque la cama lucia cómoda, no pudo evitar escanear el lugar. El piso era una suave alfombrilla y cuando Harry se quito los zapatos, sonrió sin evitarlo, además había un pequeño escritorio y frente a la ventana se encontraba un sillón de color azul marino.

También un armario de puertas corredizas, como descubrió Harry cuando se acercó y con cuidado abrió la puerta. Entonces sorprendido observó que ya estaba completamente lleno, con camisas, playeras, pantalones y más prendas que se adivinaban una detrás de otra.

Tal vez, era demasiada ropa, pero sorprendentemente a Harry le había sentado bien saber que Lily se había tomado tantas molestias.

Además, había una segunda puerta y cuando Harry se alejó del armario y se acercó para abrir la puerta, encontró un pequeño baño. No era grande, apenas con espacio para el inodoro, el lavamanos y una pequeña ducha.

Media hora después Harry había sacado del armario una cómoda bata que terminó por ponerse y después, acercándose a una vela sobre la cómoda no pudo evitar darse cuenta que parecia ser la única luz del lugar a pesar de que estaba tan iluminado que fácilmente parecía haber un foco. Entonces curioso, sopló y cuando la luz se extinguió, sorprendido se quedo en la completa oscuridad.

Poco después se había quedado completamente dormido.

***""""***

**Disculpen todos los errores que encuentres, no podía dejarlos más tiempo sin actualización y ante todo… lamento la tardanza, de verdad. Los trabajos, tareas, exposiciones… todo se me junto. De todos modos, a unos días de que esté de vacaciones, tengo la esperanza de actualizar más rápido. **

**En el siguiente capítulo Harry por fin dirá la verdad a los Johnson y Ginny entrara de una vez por todas al mundo de los magos… **

**No contestaré reviews pero les agradezco por sus muertas de apoyo y les aseguro que leo cada uno de ellos. **

**Un capítulo más y vamos adelante! **

**Cuídense mucho y perdón de nuevo. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disfruten la lectura. **

_El poder de un mago se encuentra en su interior, es esa fuerza escondida que nos diferencia de los seres sin magia, pero ¿cuál es esa fuerza? Lo han llamado el eslabón perdido porque no se conoce con exactitud el punto en donde se separó al ser humano común del ser mágico. Las indagaciones que se han hecho, sin embargo, demuestran que los primeros magos (nacidos como tal) conocían tan poco de su poder (a veces nada) que este sólo se demostró en episodios de magia accidental, fue hasta después, con el descubrimiento de la varita mágica, que el mago comenzó a explotar todo su potencial. Y aunque este instrumento es importante para un mago, no es más que un canalizador de la magia que habita en cada uno de nosotros, como bien lo dijo la historiadora Willermina, nacida hace más de quinientos años, quien trabajo largo tiempo de su vida en la evolución que presentaba la magia por sí sola en el ser humano, ¿era está negra o blanca? ¿Era en esencia mala o buena? Sus ambiciosos objetivos no fueron concluyentes, sin embargo, lo que sí corroboro con fuerza, terminada su investigación, es que la magia no es por sí buena o mala, aunque una pregunta (que aún no ha podido ser contestada) surgió ante está investigación, ¿hasta qué punto el ser mágico puede controlar este volátil poder?_

Harry suspiró con fuerza y restregándose ambos ojos bajó los lentes, leyó la última frase de nuevo. Se sentía mareado, cada vez que leía algo de los viejos libros, su cabeza se sentía que iba a explotar… ¡y él que pensaba que la magia sería fácil! Claramente, estaba muy equivocado, la magia tenía una larga historia y así como en el mundo muggle, los filósofos habían dedicado su vida a temas sobre el alma y la moral humana, algunos brujos también habían hecho grandes descubrimientos en áreas que la gente mágica solía ignorar.

El primer libro había empezado con una extensa introducción sobre el mundo mágico desde sus inicios, sobre Merlín de quien se conocía poco y resultaba tan fascinante, sobre la vida de los magos, sobre su evolución… y aunque Harry tenía que admitir que en ocasiones era bastante tedioso, también sabía que la historia resultaba fascinante. Como esa parte en específico, ¿era la magia la que controlaba al mago, o el mago el que la controlaba a ella?

Curioso entonces volvió a la lectura, que continuaba con una extensa biografía sobre magos y brujas que a pesar de ser poderosos se habían acercado tanto a ciertas ramas específicas de la magia que habían terminados consumidos en ella, incapaces de controlarla.

A Harry aquello le causaba tanto interés como pavor, y en cierta manera entendía de lo que hablaba James sobre la magia y también entendía por qué Dumbledore le había dejado como tarea, leer aquellos libros. Después de todo, ¿Cómo pensaba aprender algo cuando no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba?

Tenía que ser prudente, muy prudente de hecho, sino quería acabar mal. Porque si algo tenían en común todos aquellos magos que se nombraban, era que a su manera cada uno había resaltado desde el principio, un poder en especial o el poder en general que había sido mucho mayor que el de la media. Hablaban por ejemplo, de personas que podían ver el futuro –videntes, les llamaban- de personas que controlaban algún elemento, de personas que habían sobrevivido a algo que en apariencia había parecido que terminaría con ellos.

Harry entraba en esa categoría, lo sabía con exactitud y después de meditarlo mucho se había dado cuenta que estaba en una situación mucho más endeble de lo que en apariencia parecía. Tenía que ser, por lo tanto, alguien cuyos principios no se tambalearan. Alguien que no abrazará ese poder que había corrompido a todas aquellas personas.

—¿Harry?—preocupado por el llamado, el muchacho saltó de la cama y se apresuró a esconder el libro en la mochila, poco después la puerta se abrió con cuidado, Tim entonces le sonrió con gusto, aparentemente totalmente ajeno a su interrupción.

—Mamá dice que ya bajes a almorzar—él asintió rápidamente, su hermano lo observó con atención.

—¿te desperté?

—Sólo estaba dormitando—murmuró—dame unos segundos, bajo en seguida—Tim pilló la indirecta y observándolo curioso, cerró la puerta.

Entonces Harry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Hoy era su tercer día en la casa y sus padres no daban señales de querer llevarlo hacia los Johnson. Dos días atrás (después de despertar por primera vez en aquel cuarto) sus padres había sido más bien caóticos, y el bullicio se había acrecentado desde la mañana cuando le enseñaron la pequeña casita, que de pequeña no tenía nada, con grandes pasillos y cuartos amplios.

Entonces se había sumergido en un momento de historias divertidas que había terminado por una visita rápida de Sirius, después Tim lo había secuestrado y vigilados por su madre, habían subido al techo a observar las estrellas.

Sinceramente, había terminado tan cansado que ni siquiera se había acordado de que su mochila estaba en casa de Sirius, hasta que al día siguiente mientras observaba algunos de los tomos que Lily había escogido para él y que había acomodado en un pequeño estante, la realidad por fin le envolvió y preocupado buscó alguna salida.

Entonces está simplemente se presento, cuando recordó también que Sirius le había dicho que sólo tenía que llamar a Kreacher para que él fuera en su búsqueda.

Y así lo hizo, lo llamó sintiéndose algo idiota, sorprendentemente este apareció sin bien terminó de decir su nombre, entonces fue fácil pedirle la mochila, que Kreacher rescató con gusto para después hacerle un buen desayuno que sólo compartió con Tim.

Aquel día, durante la tarde, Lily lo había invitado a plantar algunas flores en su jardín, con lo cual Harry no pudo negarse, en especial cuando su padre se había ido hacía unos minutos al trabajo (que Harry ni sabía que tenía), Zack había ido a la madriguera con los gemelos y Tim se había encerrado en su cuarto, arguyendo lo atrasado que iba en sus deberes.

Pero no paso mucho antes de que se disculpara con Lily argumentando algo de jaqueca, lo que por supuesto le preocupo a la pelirroja antes de que Harry (aprovechando que aun no le conocía mucho) asegurara que estaba bien y que iría a dormir un rato prometiendo que si algo pasaba, llamaría en seguida a Lily.

Fue entonces cuando por fin pudo comenzar a leer, y la tarde anterior (así como la noche) había resultado fructífera, porque había leído ya mucho y por lo tanto cada vez la magia le parecía menos extraña, además le había servido (aunque esto le diera dolores de cabeza) para reflexionar sobre sí mismo.

Aunque, tenía que decirlo, la espina que se había apenas clavado cuando le había dicho a James sobre su deseo de hablar con su familia, se había acrecentado y ahora era más incomodo que nunca, tenía que confiar en ellos y necesitaba con desesperación un confidente, es por esos que la ansiedad de ser honesto con ellos le invadía con más fuerza.

Sin embargo, se obligó a hacer esa idea a un lado y caminó despacio hacia la puerta, después se arrastró (no literal) por el corredor y bajó las escaleras con aquella misma emoción.

—Harry—dijo Lily sonriendo cuando lo vio entrar, él no pudo evitar corresponder al gesto y curioso observó que él único que se encontraba comiendo era Tim; aparte de Kracher, claro que había tomado la rutina de aparecer para cocinar la comida de su amo.

—buenos días… ¿Dónde está James?—cuestionó cuando kreacher puso el plato frente a él. —Gracias Kreacher—el elfo asintió y sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza en un vaso de vidrio.

—¿Quiere algo más amo William?—él negó agradecido.

—Es todo por ahora, de nuevo gracias, no deberías tomarte tantas molestias conmigo—él elfo negó con fuerza.

—A Kreacher le da gusto sentirse útil—aseveró y observándolo con atención, desapareció.

—no es justo que tu tengas a tu propio elfo domestico para cuando quieras —bufó su hermano, él rodó los ojos.

—No lo hice apropósito, ¿sabes?—entonces observó a Lily, ella le sonrió.

—James tuvo que salir por asuntos de trabajo—él la observó curioso.

—¿En qué trabaja exactamente?—Lily frunció el ceño.

—Se podría decir que cumple el papel que un policía muggle hace aquí en el mundo mágico—él levanto ambas cejas, claramente sorprendido.

—pero tiene en su trabajo muchos favoritismos, así que no sé si es en realidad es un auror con todas las de la ley—admitió quitándole importancia, como si el hecho de que su esposo tuviera un trabajo tan volátil no representa problemas para ella—hace muchas de sus misiones pero no le obligan a nada realmente y Fudge (nuestro ministro) trata de no hacerlo enojar…—entonces se detuvo, dándose cuenta que comenzaba a divagar—James me comento tu deseo de visitar a tu familia—él la observó curioso—puedo llevarte hoy en cuanto termines tu almuerzo.

—¿de verdad?

—Por supuesto—contestó la pelirroja—sólo dame unos minutos para contactarme con Remus que cuidará de Tim.

—Yo también quiero ir—dijo el niño, su madre sonrió consoladora.

—No está vez, ni siquiera yo que iré me quedaré con Harry—lo observó entonces confiada—puedo regresar por ti dentro de unas horas, sé que necesitas privacidad—él la observó agradecido.

—gracias Lily.

***""""***

—será mejor que te calles de una buena vez Aura, estás haciendo estallar la poca paciencia que tengo—advirtió, la rubia por otro lado sonrió cínicamente y levantando la ceja derecha, caminó un paso delante de su hermano.

Lizzy, como espectadora, no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. Las cosas estaban un poco caóticas en aquella casa desde que William se había ido, y no era para menos, se dijo, él era el único que podía hacer que sus hermanos se respetaran lo suficiente como para no terminar destruyendo la casa con una de sus peleas y él ahora no estaba allí, lo que tenía, por decirlo de una forma, en constante presión a los hermanos.

—No me voy a callar—dijo la niña, que a pesar de su baja estatura y su inocencia casi palpable, mantenía una postura recta y audaz—y menos cuando estás siendo tan inmaduro, ¿Por qué no puedes comprenderlo? ¡No todo gira alrededor de ti!

—¡ni de ti tampoco!—vociferó ofendido—no me tientes Aura porque los dos sabemos que si nos ponemos al tú por tú, la que saldrá perdiendo vas a ser tú, no yo—los ojos azules de su hermana se volvieron como témpanos de hielo.

—eres tan egocéntrico… ¿no lo ves? Simplemente date cuenta que si hacemos esa locura que tú dices lo único que lograremos será meternos en un gran lio…

—Sí, porque yo hablaba en serio Aura, de verdad soy así de estúpido—se defendió sarcástico, su hermana frunció ambas cejas.

—Ya basta Aura—sentenció Lizzy, acercándose a los hermanos, —y tú también Matt, dejen de pelear así por una tontería tan absurda—ofendidos, los regañados la observaron enojados, ella mantuvo la actitud imperdurable—sé que le extrañan, todos aquí le extrañamos, pero no pueden simplemente descargar su enojo con el otro.

—ella empezó—se defendió, pero lo único que se ganó fueron bufidos sonoros de parte de las dos.

—tú fuiste el que dijiste esa tontería, no yo…

—¡oh, ya cállense!—vociferó enojada—Aura tiene razón Matt, tú idea sobre tocar puerta tras puerta, hasta llegar a la que casa en donde esta William no tiene ni pies ni cabeza—él la observó ofendido—pero también Matt tiene razón Aura, él no lo decía en serio, no tuviste porque haber reaccionado tan a la defensiva.

—Supongo que tienes razón—dijo al fin Matt, suspirando con fuerza—como sea, no importa de todos modos.

—es bueno tenerte aun a ti Lizzy—suspiró Aura, relajando su postura y cambiando su expresión de enfado por una sonrisa—no sé qué haríamos solos Matt y yo.

—Probablemente terminarían con la ciudad entera—contesto divertida—pero en serio, traten de no pelear, Dios sabe lo difícil que es controlarlos para mí, son tan camaleónicos que no sé cuándo empiezan a dejar de jugar y comienzan de verdad a pelear. —Aura pareció levente deprimida.

—William es el único que puede hacerlo… no lo sé, supongo que él al contrario que tú, hubiese dicho algo como: "Lizzy, tráeme el hacha, me dividiré en dos y cada parte de mí tomara a un hermano consigo, de verdad, no puedo con ustedes dos"—Lizzy y Matt rieron con gusto, incluso Aura quien últimamente tenía un temperamento tan insoportable, se permitió sonreír con gusto.

Cuando la diversión acabo, un silencio abrupto inundo el lugar y deprimida la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse cansada, sabía que debía estar feliz por William, de verdad, estaba consciente de que los Potter no eran malas personas y que su hermano merecía aquel prolijo regalo que parecía haber recibido.

El de una familia, y no porque ella no se considerara su familia, sabía que tenía igual o más derecho que sus padres y hermanos biológicos a él, pero desde que él le había compartido todos sus miedos y frustraciones respectó al cómo se sentía con la idea de que había sido abandonado por su familia biológica, como si tratará de un objeto, Aura había sabido que el hecho de que no fuese así, de que William hubiese sido querido, había sido para él un respiro.

Y de verdad, Aura lo comprendía, pero eso no justificaba el dolor ni los celos, no, esos estaban latentes impregnando a la par a los sentimientos buenos. Al fin de cuentas ella y William habían sido inseparables, donde estaba él, allí estaba Aura, su insistente y pequeña hermana, que más que hermana parecía una hija. Porque sí, William era su mentor, era la figura de autoridad que tenía en su vida, era su amigo, era…

Extrañaba, simple y sencillamente, sentarse a su lado en las noches mientras ambos veían alguna película de poco presupuesto, extrañaba avergonzarle con Lizzy… le extrañaba a él.

Y si fuese por ella, ya hubiese llamado al número que les había dado la señora Potter y exigido que regresara, pero entonces no sería buena hermana, tenía que dejarle, decía Lizzy, dejar que conectará con su otra familia.

—Esto es ridículo—murmuró Matt, quien ya se había encaminado a la destartalada sala, Lizzy en el sillón individual leía desinteresada una revista—William no puede ponernos así, ¿saben? Puede que sea el Sol para Liz, pero no para nosotros, ¿verdad Aura?—su hermana le lanzó una mirada acida y él pareció decepcionada. —Olvidaba que él es tu favorito, perdón…

—Deja de ser tan molesto—advirtió Lizzy, que ya presagiaba una nueva pelea—¿No tienes a alguna rica y mimada chica con la qué estar?

—Lo dejamos, hace unos dos días, ¿no se los había dicho?—ambas mujeres negaron, él bufó—me habló diciendo que ya no aguantaba más a su padre y que estaba dispuesta a irse conmigo, ¿qué querían que hiciera? No estoy chiflado—Lizzy soltó una carcajada.

—¿sabes? Aún me es tan extraño que salgas con tanta mujer mimada y rica pero no te aproveches de ellas, ni de su posición ni de su dinero, ¿qué es lo buscas?

—Divertirme, ¿qué más?

—Y todas ellas son tan estúpidas como para caer—murmuró aun malhumorada Aura, Lizzy alzó curiosa una ceja y sin siquiera leer, dio la vuelta a la página.

—estoy segura que después de pasar una temporada con tu hermano, todas ellas serán más crédulas a la hora de escoger pareja, algo bueno sacaran, después de todo—él rodó los ojos.

—como sea, ¿qué importa? Ya no estoy con ella de todos modos—observó a su hermana—Estoy aburrido niña, ¿tienes algún plan?—ella frunció el ceño.

—No realmente, ¿qué tal tú Lizzy?

—desde que no tengo trabajo lo único que hago es deambular sin punto fijo, ya sabes que no—la niña se cruzó de brazos.

—sería más fácil si aquí estuviera Will

—Y volvemos a la misma persona—la atacó Matt—no es que no quiera a mi hermano, ya lo saben, pero me desespera que todas nuestras charlas terminen con él—y con eso, tomó el control de la televisión, la cual prendió y sin interés comenzó a ver un programa de cocina.

—No sabía que la gastronomía te gustaba—se burló divertida la rubia, él rodó los ojos.

—la chef es ardiente, ¿te diste cuenta?—la niña hizo una mueca y sin más, se sentó cómodamente el piso, después tomó de la mesita de té, un viejo libro que empezó a leer con interés.

—Honestamente me han decepcionado, ¿esto es lo qué hacen todo el día?—esa voz…

La cara de Aura en seguida enfocó a William quien sostenía en una de sus manos sus viejas llaves, y que obviamente había entrado a escondidas sólo para encontrarlos terriblemente aburridos.

—¡William!—vociferó Lizzy quien aventó la revista sin ningún reparo para después lanzarse a sus brazos.

*"""*

Lily observó con interés a su hijo, mantenía la vista fija en la acera y parecía realmente alterado.

—no deberías estar tan nervioso—murmuró tranquilizadora—no ha pasado mucho desde que les viste—él suspiró con fuerza y sin más, restregó ambas manos sobre su cara, al final respiró hondo y observó a la pelirroja.

Mantenía la vista fija en el frente y de vez en cuando su mirada se perdía en alguna flor sembrada a lo largo del vecindario.

—les voy a decir—Lily lo observó sin entender.

—¿a quienes?

—a Matt, Lizzy y Aura, a ellos les voy a decir la verdadera historia, les voy a contar que soy un mago—Lily en seguida perdió el color y sin proponérselo se detuvo abrutadamente, Harry a su lado la observó con la seguridad propia de alguien que ha tomado una decisión y no piensa cambiarla.

—Pero Harry—murmuró una conmocionada Lily, después negó con lentitud—¿Cuándo decidiste eso?

—hace ya algunos días—dijo restándole importancia, después clavó sus pupilas verdes en la pelirroja—no me siento bien Lily, de verdad… yo, yo jamás he ocultado algo tan importante a ellos y la culpa me está invadiendo—dijo siendo honesto—estoy tan perdido en todas estas nuevas sensaciones que a veces simplemente quisiera tenerlos a ellos para que puedan ayudarme. Han sido mi familia, son mi familia y siempre han estado para mí, no puedo seguir guardando algo así a ellos—Lily se removió incomoda.

Por supuesto que entendía los argumentos de su hijo, eran después de todo lógicos, sin embargo algo dentro de ella no se sintió bien. Como si el hecho de que ahora ni siquiera esa parte tan especial de Harry le perteneciera, hiciera a su hijo todavía menos suyo.

—veo que ya has tomado tu decisión—susurró como respuesta—y sé que lo que diga o haga no te detendrá—él asintió—pero debes ser cuidadoso con ellos Harry, hay cosas de la magia que no entenderían y hay cosas que simplemente no deben decirse, no porque no se quiera, sino porque no se debe—él la observó sin entender, ella sin embargo, suspiró con fuerza—una de las reglas más importantes en nuestra comunidad es no revelar la existencia de la magia a los muggles.

—pero ellos…—Lily levantó la mano, haciéndolo callar y después comenzó a caminar de nuevo, Harry la siguió indignado.

— No te estoy diciendo que este mal, sé que está situación es diferente porque ellos son tu familia y a las familias muggles de jóvenes magos se les permite conocer el secreto; sólo te estoy diciendo que seas prudente, no por ti, sino por ellos, tú sabes lo que se siente ser consciente de que hay un mundo bajo tus narices que ni siquiera conoces y del que de repente formas parte tan abrutadamente, ellos no son mágicos, debes tener eso en cuenta.

Harry desvió la mirada, las palabras de Lily se clavaron hondo en su corazón y el miedo al rechazo volvió a inundarle.

—¿Crees que ellos me crean?—Lily que había notado el tono preocupado de su hijo, lo observó para después regalarle una sonrisa sincera.

—Eso depende.

—¿de qué?

—De que tanto quieras que ellos sepan—se alzó de hombros—no te voy a mentir, no se siento del todo cómoda con que quieras compartir ese tipo de información, pero te entiendo y no soy nadie para negarte algo que tiene que ver tan intrínsecamente contigo. Si es algo que tienes que hacer para sentirte bien contigo mismo, pues hazlo Harry—él se removió incómodo y convenientemente decidió ignorar el hecho de que Lily no parecía sentirse cómoda con lo que planeaba hacer.

—Yo… estoy seguro de que quiero decirles—Lily asintió entonces y parándose bruscamente, volvió a observarlo con atención.

—vendré por ti al atardecer—le dijo sonriendo—cuídate mucho Harry y cualquier cosa por favor, no dudes en comunicarte conmigo, tu hermano tiene el número de la casa—él asintió antes de sonreír.

—nos vemos después Lily—dijo cuando ella acarició su hombro en forma de despedida.

Lily lo había dejado en la esquina de la calle en donde se encontraba su pequeña casa, así que ella aun pudo observar cómo se alejaba y cuando lo vio entrar sigilosamente, observó el cielo.

Contrario a lo que se esperaba, Lily no desapareció, no podría simplemente irse y dejar desprotegido a su hijo, aunque sabía que el lugar era mucho más seguro que su propia casa porque contaba con el factor secreto. Sin embargo, suspirando con fuerza se encaminó hacia la sombra de un árbol y al llegar, se sentó cruzando sus piernas.

Una señora que paso le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno, pero no le importó, no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que esperar a que se hiciese tarde.

*"""*

—¡Es mi turno Lizzy!—vociferó Aura quien por fin había reaccionado y sin ninguna consideración empujaba hacía un lado a la pelirroja quien suspirando con fuerza soltó al muchacho.

La rubia no se lo pensó dos veces, saltó a los brazos de su hermano y este terminó por lanzar un sofocado grito que se vio amortiguado por las risas de su hermano, quien aún sentado, observaba la escena.

—Yo cuando llego recibo desplantes y malas caras—dijo alzando la voz, Harry le sonrió aun con su hermana en brazos—y tú desapareces unos cuantos días y estas dos fierecillas se pelean por ti.

—No sé de qué te quejas—dijo la rubia, quien por fin se había desprendido de su hermano—si ya sabes que no eres mi favorito, siempre lo dices—él rodó los ojos.

—bueno, gracias por confirmarlo.

—De nada—dijo divertida, la llegada de su hermano había alegrado su humor—¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías?

—no lo sabía—dijo como respuesta y separándose con cuidado de la niña, tomó la mano de Lizzy, entonces ambos se sentaron a un lado de Matt, Aura no tardo en seguirlos. —Lily me lo dijo esta mañana cuando honestamente, pensé que James ya había olvidado que le había pedido venir a visitarlos hace unos tres días—Aura frunció el ceño.

—¿él no te dejaba venir?

—No—dijo seguro, como si la simple idea resultara absurda—lo que pasa es que acaban de llevarme a su casa y todo resultó ser un poco demasiado…—entonces observó a su hermano—pero no importa, díganme cómo están ustedes.

—Nuestra vida es tremendamente aburrida—urgió la pelirroja antes de sonreírle contenta—ya lo sabes, las mismas tediosas peleas de Matt con Aura son lo único que vivimos por aquí—él rodó los ojos.

—Honestamente Matt…

—No necesito que me sermonees hermano—dijo aburrido—ya me sé de memoria todos tus discursos.

—Te hemos extrañado mucho—dijo Aura quien había optado por sentarse en el sillón individual antes ocupado por Lizzy—no sé porque decidiste dejarme con este simio.

—¡Hey!—se defendió enojado—respeta niña.

—Sí, tienes razón—dijo sonriendo—los simios no merecen semejante comparación.

Harry rió contento ante la atenta mirada de su familia, les había extrañado más de lo que había creído posible y le resultaba reconfortante escuchar a sus hermanos discutir como si aún fueran dos niños.

—es sorprendente, pero hasta extrañaba sus riñas inmaduras—Aura rodó los ojos ante la mirada divertida de Matt.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?—cuestionó una interesada Lizzy, él se removió incómodo.

—Hasta el atardecer—susurró sólo para caer en un pesado silencio.

—¿Por qué tan pronto?—él se removió incomodo ante la atenta mirada de su hermana.

—Tengo un mar de cosas que hacer y solucionar—se despeinó entonces el cabello, claramente preocupado—no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, halla.

—¿Te hizo algo el umpa-lumpa?—él no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida.

—nada que no pueda controlar—entonces se removió incómodo, —se trata de todo.

—¿William?—su mirada se encontró con la de su novia, quien sonreía tranquilizadora—si es por todo lo que nos dijiste, no deberías preocuparte. Estoy segura que Lily y James no esperan que tú los quieras en seguida—Matt quien no sabía de lo que estaban hablando, observó sorprendido a su hermano.

—Ellos son buenas personas—corroboró Aura—nosotros lo vimos—Harry asintió nervioso.

—No se trata solo de eso, ¿saben?—y se levantó de un salto, nervioso—hablé con ellos, ahora sé que están conscientes que eso no puede ocurrir de un día para otro y que para mí aún siguen siendo James y Lily—un pesado silencio les envolvió y las cuatro miradas se enfocaron en la fotografía sobre la mesita ratona.

¿Era un alivio saber eso? Matt no lo sabía, no sabía en realidad cómo sentirse pero sabía que no podía estar feliz. Porque sí, era cierto que él mismo había rogado para que las cosas no hubiesen sucedido así porque eran una familia y William era lo que era, nada más. Pero también sabía que aquello era muy difícil para su hermano, quien le había dicho no conocerse, no saber qué era lo que quería, algo que sin duda alguna era preocupante.

Lo había notado desde que entro, lucia cansado y el ceño fruncido se había perpetuado en su rostro.

—solamente suéltalo William—dijo rompiendo el aplastante silencio, su hermano lo observó tensó, el bufó—sea lo que sea que te molesta, dínoslo ahora.

—¿cómo…?—sin embargo, suspiro con fuerza y bajó por unos momentos la vista, se sentía realmente nervioso de lo que tenía pensado decir, tenía miedo de las reacciones de sus hermanos.

—¿Ya adivinaste qué es lo que hay detrás de tu secuestro?—cuestionó él, tratando de ayudarlo. Lo único que se ganó fue un fuerte bufido y sorprendiéndolos a todos, Harry se levantó sólo para observar a su familia con atención.

—les he estado mintiendo, todo este tiempo mentí sobre mí—aquella confesión descoloco a los tres jóvenes, que observaron perturbados a Harry, él suspiró con fuerza antes de mirarlos avergonzado—y lo siento mucho, pero no es como si pudiesen creerme si les contará, no es algo que la gente sepa… —se detuvo sin saber cómo continuar y entonces se removió incomodo—a mí nunca me secuestraron.

—¿Qué?—cuestionó tontamente su pequeña hermana, él entonces se volvió a remover, incomodo.

—Lo que oyeron, nadie me secuestro— y Matt estaba a punto de gritarle enojado cuando Harry terminó la frase, —fue mucho peor que eso.

¿Quién era el muchacho que tenía frente a sí? Se cuestionó el rubio, pasando una nerviosa mano sobre su cabello, la confesión había quedado volando en el aire e impregnando con dolor a cada uno de los presentes, sin embargo, Matt no podía hacer otra cosa más que observar a su hermano.

El pavor le había inundado hasta el punto en el que se mezclaba con la sensación de traición que lo estaba sofocándolo.

—Trataron de matarme—sí Lizzy no hubiese visto a su novio hablar, hubiese pensado que aquella confesión era imposible y pálida soltó un suspiro.

Las palabras "les mentí" calaban en su ser con furor, pero aún más importante era la confirmación de que la verdad era mucho peor que la mentira. Mucho, mucho peor.

—Los Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin… ellos no son personas normales, no, no pertenecen a este mundo—por un momento Aura sintió las enormes ganas de soltar una carcajada, pero entonces la mirada como de hielo de Harry, le dejo en claro que no bromeaba—y yo sé que esto les parece una locura, a mí me lo pareció al principio, pero es la verdad. No bromearía con algo así…—sin ser consciente tomó una gran bocanada de aire. —Detrás de estas paredes, incluso detrás del mundo pragmático que nosotros conocemos, se esconde un mundo totalmente diferente, con seres que sólo he escuchado en cuentos y con historias inverosímiles que son cosa diaria para ellos, para los seres humanos que forman parte de ese mundo—era consciente que estaba dando muchas vueltas, pero la palabra simplemente no salía. — Son mágicos—la palabra salió de sus labios en un murmullo y el silencio continuo, valientemente entonces se frotó la cabeza, comenzaba a dolerle—la magia existe, la real con varitas y todas esas jodidas cosas y… no me observen así, por favor, no estoy loco.

—lo pareces—murmuró despacio Lizzy quien había sido (de nuevo) la primera en reaccionar, mantenía sus labios apretados en una fina línea y observaba preocupada a su novio—parece que perdiste la cabeza William, estás diciendo tonterías—él negó con énfasis y el miedo se hizo casi palpable, por un momento incluso sintió el rechazo.

—¡ya les dije que no les mentiría en algo así! la magia existe, yo me he relacionado con ella toda esta semana, he visto como un viejo hacia aparecer un pergamino de la nada, he desaparecido para luego estar en otro lugar diferente y…—se detuvo con brusquedad, la mirada de su familia no había cambiado para nada, ahora incluso lucia más preocupada.

—me parece a mí que deberías sentarte William—murmuró Matt, levantándose con cuidado, el adolescente negó.

—¡ya les dije que no perdí la cabeza! Ellos son mágicos—se lamió los labios resecos—¡yo soy mágico! Y eso explica por qué podía hacer esas cosas extrañas cuando era un niño, ¿recuerdas la vez que hice levitar el tarro de galletas Matt?—su hermano empalideció—todo eso, todo eso tiene sentido, ¿Qué no lo ven?

Nadie contestó, la verdad era que William tenía razón y si se ponían a pensar incluso resultaba lógico, tomando en cuenta que habían sido años de dolor de cabeza tratando de buscar una explicación a las cosas extrañas que Harry hacía.

—¿Quieren una prueba?—cuestionó al darse cuenta que la única manera de hacerse escuchar, era demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras. Lentamente Matt asintió y en los ojos de Lizzy y Aura se vio la aceptación.

Él respiro con profundidad.

—Por favor, no se vayan a espantar—dijo despacio—puede que la vista no sea agradable, incluso yo tengo que admitir que casi me desmayó al verlo, pero es una buena persona y me llama amo—aquello descoloco a sus hermanos.

Sí, completamente loco. Pensó Aura cuando por fin pudo reaccionar.

—él no les hará daño, se los aseguro. Pero a casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas—

Honestamente Lizzy había temido que su novio de repente sacara una varita de juguete y se pusiera a recitar hechizos estúpidos, pero no hizo nada de eso, había respirado hondo y cerrado los ojos, cuando los abrió la duda aún se notó.

—¡Kreacher!

Y apareció alguien o algo.

El rictus de terror se quedó permanentemente en la cara de la rubia quien lanzando un grito ahogado, se pegó a su asiento, su hermano no estaba mejor, Matt había perdido todo el color y Lizzy parecía realmente estupefacta.

Era una cosa extraña, fea, si tenía que decirlo. Con grandes orejas y ojos que asemejaban a pelotas brillosas de golf.

—¿Hay algo que Kreacher pueda hacer por el amo William?—cuestionó la cosa, claramente ignorando a nadie más que a William, él observó preocupado a Lizzy antes de enfocar su vista en la cosa, a quien sonrió.

—sólo quería darte las gracias por recoger mi mochila y dármela, ayer no te agradecí—era una excusa, claramente, pero los ojos del elfo brillaron con entendimiento.

—Para Kreacher es un placer servir al maestro, Kreacher es feliz haciéndolo—su hermano, ¿su hermano? La realidad le golpeó, William era otra persona ahora.

—De todos modos, quería agradecerte—entonces sonrió—te haré saber si algo se me ofrece Kreacher—el elfo asintió antes devolver a desaparecer.

Y se fue dejando un enorme abismo entre el muchacho de gafas y su familia.

—¿Qué… qué era esa cosa?—cuestionó la temblorosa voz de la niña, Willam suspiró.

—un elfo doméstico, son seres mágicos destinados a servir a una familia de magos—dijo como respuesta e incómodo, se removió en su lugar. —Yo sé que están muy sorprendidos, yo estaba igual y lamento mucho habérselos ocultado, pero no sabía cómo decirles—nadie dijo nada, él pareció derrotado—entiendo si quieres que les de su espacio, ni siquiera a mí me gustaba mucho la magia al principio.

E hizo amago de alejarse cuando Lizzy se levantó en el acto y corrió hacia él, Harry suspiró con fuerza al sentir el aroma floral de su cabello y sus suaves brazos acariciar su espalda.

— ¡Oh Will!—susurró conteniendo el aliento—no te vayas—entonces se separó con cuidado y lo observó a los ojos—estoy enojada y mucho, pero es porque nos mentiste en primer lugar y elaboraste circo, maroma y teatro para tapar la verdad.

—Tenía miedo de sus reacciones—dijo despacio, ella rodó los ojos.

—¿tenías miedo de qué te abandonáramos, era eso? Will, no me importaría si fueses mitad caballo, en serio y esto… te creo aunque sea imposible de hacerlo, te creo—suspiró con fuerza—esto debió ser mil veces peor para ti de lo que lució—ahora pareció preocupada por el muchacho, quien le acarició la cara con cuidado.

—Estoy bien—sonreía con gusto—¿de verdad estás cómoda con esto?—cuestionó, ella rodó los ojos.

—¿y qué más podría hacer cuando has hecho aparecer a un… elfo doméstico frente a nosotros? Te creo, y aunque pienso que me costará acostumbrarme, sé que lo haré—lo observó—estás cambiado, eso lo puedo ver, pero estoy segura también, de que aun te encuentras allí William Johnson, y no pienso perderte más—suspiró con fuerza y lo observó con altanería—aunque nada de esto te va a eximir del hecho de que nos hayas mentido, no sé porque lo hiciste, no lo sé William—y con eso terminó por separarse y caminar unos pasos hacia atrás enojada, él suspiró con fuerza pero su mirada buscó la de sus hermanos, Aura simplemente lo observaba con la boca abierta y Matt parecía imperturbable.

De repente, su pequeña hermana sonrió y se levantó lo justo para observarlo de cerca.

—¿Existe tal cosa como los unicornios?—cuestionó conteniendo la emoción, el correspondió a la sonrisa y aliviado suspiró.

—No lo sé, aunque quiero suponer que sí, que existen—después adquirió una mirada interesada—lo que si te puedo asegurar es que los dragones existen—su hermana chilló emocionada.

Aparentemente, solo le había bastado salir del shock para aceptar la magia con total naturalidad, no parecía siquiera preocupada.

—siempre lo intuí—le aseguró sonriendo—es raro, pero siempre pensé que no eras una persona normal y me alegra saber que eso tiene que ver con la magia, con nada más… —entonces curiosa le dio un empujoncito amistoso a Lizzy—deja de mirarlo así, después puedes regañarlo, por ahora quiero que me diga todo lo que sabe… ¡debe ser fantástico!

—No sé mucho—dijo cuando vio a su novia más relajada—pero…

—¿Fue en ese mundo donde trataron de matarte?—la voz de Matt se escuchó autoritaria y Harry de repente lo observó pálido, incluso Aura pareció preocupada. —No trates de socavarnos con información aparentemente fantástica… tú mismo lo dijiste la última vez, y en eso creo que no mentiste… ¿Cuál es ese lado oscuro?

—hubo una guerra—murmuró, rindiéndose a la mirada escrutadora de su hermano—una guerra en donde murieron muchos magos que se opusieron al régimen autoritario de un hombre llamado Voldemort—mientras hablaba, se iba ganando la atención total de su familia—sé que hizo mucho daño y quebrantó la estabilidad emocional de muchas familias quienes por miedo (porque eran tiempos verdaderamente oscuros) decidieron bajar la vista y resignarse.

Su mirada entonces se posó en su pequeña hermana.

—pero entre todo el panorama de sufrimiento hubieron unas cuantas personas que, sin importarles ser perseguidas, dijeron "no" y lucharon contra él —no pudo evitar sonreír, no había pensado mucho en ello pero viéndolo de manera objetiva, sus padres habían sido dos seres verdaderamente valientes y moralmente correctos —entre ellos estaban James. Lily y su amigos… no sé por qué, Dumbledore no me dijo, pero hubo un momento cuando yo nací en el que Voldemort empezó a ir específicamente detrás de mí, James y Lily pues decidió que debíamos morir…

— ¡Pero eso es horrible!—vociferó Aura, quien no podía concebir tal maldad, él suspiró con fuerza.

—ellos hicieron todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para protegerme, ¿saben? Se recluyeron en la una pequeña casa de la que no salimos por meses—entonces se removió incomodó y clavó su mirada verde en Matt, quien había empalidecido conforme el relato avanzaba. —Fueron traicionados por uno de sus mejores amigos y les tendieron trampa—Lizzy se tapó la boca sorprendida—y la trampa funcionó, James y Lily salieron para defenderme y dejaron mi cuidado a ese amigo quien me entregó a Voldemort con los brazos abiertos.

Nadie habló por un largo minuto, la historia resultaba aterradora, horrible en realidad. Pero era real, lo veían en sus ojos preocupados y molestos, veían el creciente odio que aquel mago representaba en su vida, veían que William de verdad había sufrido con la verdad.

—nadie sabe cómo sucedió pero yo sobreviví a pesar de que él mismo fue allí a matarme y el cuarto en donde estaba terminó calcinado, por eso Lily y James creyeron que yo había muerto, porque no había manera de que él me hubiese dejado vivo y si acaso aun había una pequeña esperanza, está se vio aplastada con las llamas que consumieron el todo en aquella habitación—entonces tomó lentamente aire, era horrible toda la historia.

Apenas lo notaba, lo injusta que fue la vida para los Potter.

—él desapareció, ¿saben?—no podía parar, aunque sabía que mantenía a su familia preocupada y lastimada ante sus confesiones, se había guardado tanto tiempo la historia que era revitalizador poder contarla y sentirse escuchado—al mismo tiempo que se me dio por muerto, se le dio por muerto a él también, ¿pero saben qué es lo peor? Que está aquí, regresó y se encuentra en las sombras ganando poder que perdió.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Lizzy y quiso pedirle que se callara, pero veía que le estaba haciendo bien, entonces observó a Aura quien parecía totalmente aterrada y estirando su mano, tomó la de ella, la niña pronto se vio abrazada por la pelirroja.

—y la gente no cree, pero aunque no lo dicen yo sé que cuando él se levante de nuevo, los Potter serán su primer blanco… yo seré su primer blanco cuando se enteré de que no morí… ¿y saben que qué es lo peor? Que no sabré cómo defenderme porque James ha dado por sentado que la magia dentro de mí debe permanecer donde está, porque él podrá protegerme, ¿pero saben lo que pienso? Que si Voldemort ya pudo engañarlos y acercarse a mí, no veo porque no pueda hacerlo de nuevo.

Y así, como empezó su extensa confesión, terminó, con una aplastante mutismo que sólo se interrumpió cuando Aura comenzó a sollozar. Harry entonces perdió el color, se dio cuenta de que había perdido el control, de que todo sonaba tan oscuro y horrible y de que su hermana no era más que una niña.

—Aura—murmuró despacio, pero ella sólo negó aun en los brazos de Lizzy, él se acercó un poco—lo siento tanto, simplemente cuando comencé no pude callarme—y con miedo trató de acariciar sus rizos.

Un contacto apenas efímero antes de que la niña se separara de Lizzy y corriera a protegerse a sus brazos, sus sollozos cobraron fuerza.

—Tranquila…—murmuró despacio—no quise asustarte, lo siento tanto… estoy tan apenado Aura.

—No lo entiendes—contestó cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco—estoy aterrada, pero no por mí, sino por ti… ¡No puedes volver allí William! Simplemente no soportaríamos que nada te pasara.

Lizzy, con los ojos acuosos pero la postura recta y tenaz, asintió despacio cuando los ojos verdes conectaron con los suyos y con pesadez, se encontró también en sus brazos.

—Nada me pasará—aseveró y con lentitud se separó de ambas mujeres—nada me pasará… no dejaré que nada me ocurra y sí James no quiere enseñarme magia yo aprenderé por mi cuenta, ahora mismo es lo que estoy haciendo.

—pero…

—Debes estar bromeando—susurró su hermano, después con lentitud caminó hacia ellos, William lo observó preocupado—¿de verdad quieres regresar?

—debo hacerlo—dijo seguro—hay tanto que no sé y tanto que quiero y necesito saber, además no podré esconderme por mucho tiempo, muchos amigos conocen ya mi secreto, simplemente no pienso volver y hacer como si nada haya ocurrido, no puedo dar la espalda así a mi historia.

—Simplemente—tomó aire con fuerza—no puedes esperar que nosotros nos quedemos tranquilos, no después de todo lo que nos dijiste—y por primera vez el temor que había sentido en su interior creció de forma vertiginosa, azorando su interior.

Después de todo, William había sido aquel hermano que siempre había deseado, a pesar de todos los problemas que habían pasado, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran, a pesar incluso de que la adolescencia del azabache pareció alejarlos más… a pesar de todo le quería con fuerza, por haber compartido su dolor y sus miedos, por cuidar incuso de Aura cuando él se sintió derrotado.

Era especial, por supuesto Matt sabía eso mejor que nadie, lo había visto hacer cosas que no eran normales y había guardado en secreto la mayoría de ellos, simplemente no podía dejarlo ir a enfrentarse a tamaño futuro desolador.

—No vas a ir—dijo con fuerza, sintiéndose realmente impotente cuando la mirada del azabache dejo en claro lo poco que importaba lo que su hermano dijera.

—no está a consideración—dijo seguro—si les dije no fue para que intentaran detenerme, fue para poder sentirme mejor y hacerlos sentir mejor a ustedes… simplemente, la culpa no me dejaba vivir—Aura observó preocupada a sus hermanos.

Pocas veces eran las que ella recordará que ambos pelearan en serio y cuando eso sucedía, la casa se volvía un pequeño infierno desolador, sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida deseo que el que perdiera fuera William.

—eso es egoísta, ¿sabes?—cuestionó con voz trémula—pensar sólo en tus sentimientos, desahogarte a costa de nosotros, decirnos todo lo que nos dijiste, mostrarnos un mundo que no conocemos sólo para que al final decidas darte la vuelta.

—Yo no hago tal cosa—se defendió con rapidez— es verdad, hice todo eso y me equivoque pero no fue por egoísmo, ¿saben? La culpa me consumía ya que jamás habíamos guardado un secreto de tamaña magnitud.

—Es lo que más me preocupa—dijo despacio—ya no pareces mi hermano—aquello dejo un dolor seco en el pecho del azabache que sólo se acrecentó cuando Aura gimoteó.

—no tienes der…

—¡Ya basta!—la voz autoritaria de Lizzy detuvo la pelea, ambos lo observaron.

—esto no te incumbe Elizabeth—aclaró bastante enojado Matt, Harry gruñó.

—no les hables así…

—Dije que ya es suficiente, paren ahora—dijo con voz omnipotente—no es necesario que peleen, eso no resolverá nada… y ciertamente aquí tenemos un problema que debemos arreglar—observó a William—¿de verdad piensas regresar?—él asintió y ella frunció levemente el ceño—es un adulto ya Matt, no hay nada que podamos hacer y si tu idea para solucionar esto es pelearse, pues hazlo pero no esperes que los frutos sean buenos, ¿qué no lo ves? Él está alejándose de nosotros y no podemos permitir que eso siga sucediendo.

—Diablos… ¡No!—vociferó exaltado William—no me estoy alejando, no puedo hacerlo, ustedes siguen siendo mi familia, siguen siendo a los que más quiero y no me gusta que piensen así, no pueden pensar así… simplemente deben entender que yo no puedo dar la espalda a todo este nuevo mundo, pertenezco a él aunque me guste poco, ya soy parte de él y hay tanto que aún me esconden y que necesito saber, que no puedo simplemente retroceder—de repente observó con seriedad a su familia—Voldemort robó mi identidad, hizo infelices a mis padres y a mí me alejó de todo lo que conocía, no puedo permitir que siga haciendo eso.

—¡Oh William!—vociferó Aura antes de observarle con profundidad—te entiendo… claro que te entiendo pero me da tanto miedo que algo te vaya a pasar, yo no lo soportaría—él suspiró.

—Me estoy preparando, no dejaré que nada me pasé—susurró sonriendo, tener la aprobación de Aura era la más difícil, después observó a Matt quien con los labios apretados dio una patada a la nada.

—está bien entonces—dijo con ira contenida—sólo no digas que no traté de detenerte—y con eso se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, después la abrió y salió dando un azote.

Harry no pudo evitar suspirar y sintiendo incomprendido observó con miedo a Lizzy, ella solamente suspiró con fuerza.

—Promete que no nos volverás a mentir así—él negó y ella asintió para después sonreír tranquilamente—no te preocupes por él, regresará no tengas la menor duda—entonces se acercó a él hasta abrazarlo, él suspiró con fuerza.

—Gracias—ella asintió y al separarse lo observó con atención.

—Te amo, no puedo simplemente darte la espalda cuando sé que tu jamás me la darías—aquellas palabras le hicieron sonreír.

—yo también te amo…

—Y yo odio los momentos cursis—dijo inoportuna la niña. Ambos se separaron sonriendo.

—No te sientas celosa, a ti también te amamos—aclaró Lizzy, ella rodó los ojos antes de sonreír y observar a William curiosa.

—¿Has visto mucha magia?—él soltó una carcajada.

—No mucha pero he visto suficiente, además… ¿sabían que las escobas voladoras son de verdad?—Aura abrió los ojos sorprendida, incluso Lizzy se separó un poco de él para poderle observar—y es fantástico, de verdad… volar es un sueño.

Entonces pareció que nada había pasado minutos antes porque todos se sumergieron en una cómoda plática sobre la magia.

*"""*

Cuando el Sol comenzó a ocultarse, Lily se levantó y estirándose hiso una mueca de dolor y preocupada caminó por la calle. Había visto salir a Matt unas horas antes y no parecía nada feliz, eso fue obvio cuando ni siquiera pareció notar su presencia al pasar a su lado, claramente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Esperaba de verdad que todo saliera bien y que Aura y Elizabeth no hubieran tenido una reacción parecida a la del muchacho, ella sabía mejor que nadie que Harry no lo soportaría y aunque los motivos aun no terminaba de entenderlos, estaba consiente que no podía impedir que William compartiera aquel secreto, simplemente era imposible cuando él había pertenecido enteramente a su otra familia.

Su otra familia, aquello le sonó tan vacío en su mente que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y caminar con más fuerza hasta llegar justo frente a la puerta de la casa.

No dudo un minuto siquiera y en seguida tocó la puerta, segundos después William había abierto la puerta y observaba a su madre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, parecía mucho más relajado.

—Hola Lily—ella no pudo evitar relajarse al instante.

—¿todo está arreglado?—él entendió la pregunta oculta y sin más abrió la puerta para después hacerse a un lado, claramente dando permiso a que ella entrará, y así lo hizo, curiosa se adentró por el pasillo para ser recibida por los ojos azules y curioso de la más pequeña de los Johnson.

Su mirada era evaluadora y fascinada, parecía estar viéndola desde un ángulo totalmente diferente y Lily se esforzó por lucir despreocupada, después de todo había notado en seguida que la niña ya conocía la verdad y claramente se encontraba encantada.

De repente Lily se vio preguntándose cuánto de esa verdad les había dicho Harry e incómoda desvió la vista hasta posarla en Elizabeth, quien al contrario de la rubia, parecía simplemente maravillada, con la mirada brillosa y la pose altiva.

—¿Es usted también maga?—cuestión al final la niña, incapaz de aguantar más la curiosidad, Lily se encontró suspirando con fuerza. Y sin más se imaginó como testigo ajeno y se observó con el cabello rojo fuego y la mirada verde profunda, se observó altiva y orgullosa, aunque no fuese lo que ella quisiera lograr, allí estaba viéndose como una perfecta muggle en apariencia pero si alguien se fijaba con atención podía notar la fuerza interna que poseía.

—Veo que William ya les dijo—y aunque era obvio que así había sido, no pudo evitar preguntar, la niña asintió feliz.

—¡Lo hizo! Y todo es tan fascinante—contestó emocionada, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír al observar un poco de la Lily niña que un día había descubierto su carta, en la pequeña Jonshon.

—Es bueno que reaccionen así—observó entonces a Lizzy—no todo el mundo lo acepta tan bien—ella levantó una ceja.

—William sigue siendo él, con o sin magia… no podemos darle la espalda cuando él nunca lo ha hecho con nosotros—Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.

Elizabeth era a la que menos había dedicado pensamientos y no porque le resultará mala persona o le callera mal, nada de eso. Si la ignoraba era porque le molestaba a la par que le incomodaba saber que aquella chica era la novia de su hijo… y no porque eso fuese malo –no al menos en gran medida- sino porque se había perdido toda la infancia y adolescencia de Harry, que lidiar con un hijo enamorado y en una relación por demás estable, parecía un gran lio.

—Qué bueno que piensen así—dijo con sinceridad antes de enfocar la vista en la niña—sí, yo también tengo magia—Aura sonrió.

—Ya lo sabía—le aclaró—Will no los dijo, pero necesitaba que usted me lo aseverará—después se apresuró a encontrarse con su hermano, quien estaba detrás de Lily.

—¡es como un sueño! ¿No crees?—su hijo rió con ganas antes de plantarle un beso en la coronilla.

—A veces de verdad eres tan infantil Aura—ella le sacó la lengua antes de separarse por completo del muchacho, Lily observaba aquella escena con una triste sonrisa.

—¡Al menos no soy una amargada!—se defendió con una sonrisa, —¿no lo crees así Liz?—ella rodó los ojos.

—No—dijo criptica, Aura volvió a reír, claramente emocionada por la situación.

—Pues eso es porque tú estás igual de amargada, por eso se complementan tan bien, ¿qué dice usted señora Potter?—

—llámame Lily—ofreció con una sonrisa sincera—y ya lo creo, debes estar realmente impresionada por la magia, yo lo estaba ¿sabes? Cuando fui oficialmente alumna de Hogwarts –un colegio de magia- me sentí la niña más feliz del mundo—Aura lucio emocionada.

—ya lo creo.

—Trata de tranquilizarte niña—murmuró William con una sonrisa y la despeinó, divertido—la próxima vez que venga prometo contarte más—la pequeña de repente pareció decepcionada.

—¿Ya te vas?—él asintió.

—así es…

—ya es un poco tarde Aura—ofreció conciliadora Lily—y ahora en nuestro mundo no es buena idea andar fuera de casa tan tarde.

—¿Habla sobre Voldemort?—Lily le lanzó una mirada sorprendida a William, él se alzó de hombros.

—me doy cuenta que William los informó demasiado bien…

—Me atrevería a decir que demasiado bien es un eufemismo—corroboró Lizzy antes de darle una mirada acida al muchacho—pero estamos bien, preferimos saberlo a seguir en oscuridad—él se removió incómodo.

—Lizz—ella negó.

—no es el momento, tal vez después—Harry asintió despacio antes de observar con atención sus zapatos, Lily no pudo evitar observar la escena sorprendida, Lizzy tenía un carácter fuerte capaz de domar al de su hijo, que era sarcástico y obstinado, y aunque le doliera, eso era justo lo que alguien como Harry necesitaba en una mujer.

—la temperatura bajó unos grados—murmuró con una sonrisa la pequeña—de todos modos, si usted considera peligroso el estar fuera de casa a estas horas, entonces no hay nada que hacer, no quiero que a Will le pase nada—Lily la observó con una sonrisa. —Pero, ¿cree que alguna vez podría ir yo a visitar a William? ¡Le prometo portarme bien! Es sólo que tengo mucha curiosidad—Harry bufó.

—vaya, tus modales siguen siendo los mismos desalmados y párvulos—ella volvió a sacarle la lengua.

—No te desquites conmigo zopenco—se defendió con una sonrisa—estoy segura que a Lily no le importará—y volvió a observar a la pelirroja con la cara más inocente que pudo reunir. —Porque yo me portaré muy bien—ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Tenía que admitir que la niña era un analgésico genial para una mujer como Lily quien había vivido desde hacía años, rodeada de testosterona masculina, así que sin ser consciente de ello se observó sonriendo.

—Me encantaría que fueras—dijo aun con una sonrisa—¿Cuándo te apetecería ir?—la niña chilló emocionada.

—¡Hoy mismo!—sincronizados, Harry y Lizzy la riñeron por su falta de tacto, sin embargo Lily había fruncido el ceño y parecía tener una batalla interna.

***"""***

**¡Hola! Antes nada… ¡feliz navidad atrasada! (si es que la celebran) espero que se hayan divertido y convivido hasta la saciedad…**

**Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya lo sé… pero estas fechas son come horas, de verdad, cuando menos me daba cuenta ya había anochecido. **

**Aunque no todo es malo, tengo cerca de cuarenta hojas escritas en Word, que he ido adelantando de esta historia así que si todo va bien actualizo en unos tres días y luego vuelvo a actualizar en otros tres días. **

**Nota: si no quieres saber lo que sigue después de este capítulo, no continúes leyendo… como les dije, adelanté mucho a la historia así que para aclarar, Lily si acepta que ellas dos se vayan a su casa, el siguiente capítulo se verá la convivencia de estas dos jóvenes en la vida diaria de los Potter. Recuerden, todo está pensado para que Molly pronto descubra a Ginny. **

**Contesto Reviews: **

Juli-Pim: ¡gracias por tu comprensión! Y por comentar también, siempre lo haces y te aprecio mucho por eso. Uff, como dije, voy muy adelantada así que prometo actualizar en tres días. Cuídate mucho.

Susy snape: Ahhh, no te preocupes, voy lenta pero el encuentro Ginny-Weasley se acerca. Por ahora, pues Harry ya tuvo el primer pasos y les dijo la verdad. Actualizo pronto… gracias por comentar!

SulyVan: ¡hola! Gracias por comentar… y no desesperes, el encuentro ya casi llega, solo espera un poco :) xoxox para ti también.

Celtapotter: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Muchas gracias! soy feliz sabiendo que el fic te está gustando, no te preocupes, no lo abandono y perdón por lo que duré en actualizar.

Lillieblack: ¡Hola! Tienes razón, Harry poco a poco se va dando cuenta que James y Lily no son nada parecidos a los padres que lo criaron y que aceptarlos no es olvidar a sus antiguos padres. Para que les llamé papá y mamá, pasará todavía algo de tiempo, no lo sé, aún estoy pensando la mejor manera de hacerlo. Cuando Voldemort sepa que Harry está vivo, los Johnson tendrán protección, por supuesto, pero como ahora él no sabe nada, creo que la mejor protección es esa, la incredulidad.

XohePotter: ¡Hola! Gracias por tus halagos, no sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que la historia te gusta. La reacción de los Johnson, bueno, como te diste cuenta el único que no acepto del todo fue Matt… para Ginny será tal vez más fácil, ella no tendrá que luchar contra el recuerdo de otros padres. Gracias!

Ale Diethel: Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por comentar… y no te preocupes. Cada vez encaminó la historia hacia esa parte, Ginny pronto tendrá su primer encuentro con los Weasley. Jaja… ¡lamento por causarte esa sensación también en este capítulo! Cuídate.

Tinazuaje: Gracias! sencillamente, me gusta que la historia te guste… trataré de que no extrañes tanto la historia, por ahora es seguro que actualice dos capítulos pronto.

Anya potter malfoy: Hola a ti también! jajá… tu comentario me hizo sonreír… muchas gracias. Y en cuanto a Ginny, no desesperes que ya entró en escena y en el siguiente capí se mostrará más de su forma de ser… yo también amo a la pareja de Harry y Ginny… es mi favorita. Jajá… No me mandes a Voldy por favor! No te preocupes, seguramente le invitaría algun té británico antes de que me lanzará en Avada…. Cuídate! Y de nuevo, gracias por tus halagos a mi persona.

xXm3ch3Xx: Harry tiene muchas dudas, ese el problema, en especial cuando Lily y James lo quieren mantener en una burbuja impenetrable, donde se mantenga vivo y junto a ellos. Sí, ellos son dos padres que simplemente querían estar más cerca de su hijo, pero eso no les quita que sean masoquistas. En cuanto a Ginny… no desesperes! Esa parte llegará muy pronto. Cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar.

Lililus´s fan: ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, espero que las ansias se hayan calmado con este capítulo, si no es así… actualizo en tres días! Besos a ti también, gracias por comentar!

Turcker Weasley: ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, Ginny por fin apareció en este capítulo, ya entró en escena así que pronto veremos qué dicen los Weasley respecto a ella. Su reacción, bueno. Tengo que admitir que me costó mucho trabajo porque no encontraba la manera indicada de expresarla, pero creo que quedo bien, acorde con la actitud de cada uno. Gracias por comentar.

TeddyMellark: Gracias por comentar! Y por los halagos, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado… cuídate mucho!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disfruten la lectura**

***"""***

Claramente, su casa era muy segura, la habían protegido con todo tipo de hechizos y dentro de unos días probablemente volverían a poner el encanto Fidelio sobre ella, aunque la idea le gustaba poco ya que se le antojaba con un ciclo, como volver a repetir su historia con Harry; pero James y Sirius habían tenido razón, antes no había sido necesario porque Lily y los niños pasaban más de la mitad del año en Hogwarts, sin embargo, con Harry de regreso estar tan desprotegidos sería una locura.

Además, estaba segura que a James y a los chicos no les importaría y había separado tanto tiempo a la familia Johnson que sabía que se los debía y por si fuera poco, quería ver en primera instancia la manera en que actuaba su hijo con la muchacha pelirroja día con día.

—A mí me parece buena idea—contestó con una sonrisa, Aura chilló emocionada y Harry observó a su madre, sorprendido.

—no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—¿Por qué no, Harry? Tenerlas cerca te mantendrá por un tiempo más tranquilo y no me molestaría en ningún sentido su presencia, al contrario, quiero conocerlas—Aura rió con gusto.

—¡Es usted una mujer genial Lily!—vociferó y se enganchó al brazo de William. —¿A qué horas nos vamos?

—Espera Aura—dijo Lizzy, frunciendo el ceño. — No pues simplemente aceptar así las cosas, como si dieras por sentado que a todos les parece la idea, ¿has pensado en Matt? Cuando se le baje el coraje vendrá y además, ¿Qué hay de mí? No he dicho siquiera si me apetecería ir.

—Matt no me importa—dijo sonriendo—y estoy segura que tú quieres ir Lizzy, no hay nada que hacer aquí más que leer viejas revistas—la pelirroja suspiró con fuerza y observó a Harry, pidiéndole ayuda, él sólo se alzó de hombros.

La idea no le resultaba mala, por supuesto que no.

—¿Es que acaso soy la única que puede ver los obstáculos en esta obtusa idea?—Aura rodó los ojos.

—eres la única que se complica la existencia, ¿qué problemas hay? Ya te dije que Matt no me importa y además, estoy de vacaciones y tú no tienes trabajo. Pero si aún piensas que ésta es una idea obtusa, puedes quedarte aquí, a mí no me importa—ella la observó enojada pero no dijo nada más, estaba sin argumentos.

—voy a escribirle una nota a Matt—murmuró con los dientes apretados y dándole una inclinación de cabeza a Lily, caminó hacia una mesita.

—Ella es así de amargada—informó más tranquila la niña—no le haga mucho caso Lily, el único que es capaz de domarla es Will.

—Ahora Aura, pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre ello—ella lo observó cansada.

—sí, no se me olvida que es malo hablar sobre los defectos de las personas frente a ellas, como si fuera la cosa más común –que lo es- pero de todos modos, Lizzy ya lo sabe, como tú también sabes que eres tan sarcástico que pareces amargado—después observó con una sonrisa a Lily—ya ve, ser la única normal y feliz en esta familia a veces es estresante.

*"""*

Lily no pudo evitar suspirar con fuerza, tal vez se había precipitado y lo mejor que hubiese podido hacer sería hablar con James y los chicos antes de ofrecerles una invitación tan abierta a Aura y Lizzy, y teniendo en cuenta que Harry no le había dicho a nadie sobre sus planes de contar la verdad, aquello se volvería un completo lio.

Por eso, cuando aparecieron a unos metros de su casa, justo en el lugar en donde era imposible que algún espía observará su llegada, Lily agarró a Harry del hombro.

—iré a hablar con James y los niños… Merlín quiera que esto salga bien, encárgate de darles una visita por la casa—él la observó con ojos divertidos. Sabía, en el momento en el que Lily había dicho "sí" que aquello sería una completa locura.

Lily suspiró con fuerza antes de darles una sonrisa amistosa a las chicas y caminar hacia su casa, dejando la puerta emparejada.

—Ella parecía nerviosa. —Opinó Lizzy, quien observaba la casa con aire curioso, Aura lucia algo mareada, claramente la aparición había revuelto todo dentro de ella.

—y yo que pensé que la magia era divertida—murmuró antes de hacer una pequeña arcada, él rodó los ojos.

—está preocupada porque no le dijo nada a James ni a los gemelos—Lizzy dejo de inspeccionar la casa para observarlo.

—ya sabía yo que está no era una buena idea—él soltó una carcajada antes de pasarle un brazo por la cintura.

—hey, tranquilízate, James no dirá nada ni tampoco Tim y honestamente, lo que diga Zack no debería importarnos—ella suspiró con fuerza antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del azabache.

—Esa casa parece una pequeña mansión—murmuró preocupada—¿está igual de ostentosa por dentro?—él alzó una ceja.

—esto no es ostentoso, a mí me parece bonito, y sí, se pone peor por dentro pero te aseguro que te acostumbras, la casa es realmente cómoda y hogareña—ella frunció los labios.

—Entonces, tienen dinero, ¿verdad?—Harry se alzó de hombros.

—no me importa mucho Lizzy, no es algo que les vaya a preguntar por ahora.

—eso ya lo sé, a mí tampoco. Lo que si me importa es que aún no entramos y ya noté las grandes diferencias que hay en este lugar comparado con el nuestro—él suspiró.

—A mí me resulta decepcionante—murmuró la niña, quien parecía más calmada y se sostenía con cuidado de Harry—pensé que se vería más mágica, ¿Dónde está el aire tétrico y el polvo? Faltan las telarañas y el gato negro también…

—Eso es porque estás pensando en las brujas de las películas—le informó—pero te aseguro que es muy mágica—y con eso comenzó a caminar hacia el interior.

La puerta que estaba semiabierta, terminó por abrirse completamente, dejándolos pasar, Aura en seguida lanzó un gritito y extasiada comenzó a observar los portarretratos, incluso Lizzy quien parecía más reacia a todo, no pudo evitar observar incrédula.

Las fotografías se movían como si se tratase de una vieja película y aquello era sorprendente.

—¡Esto es tan extraordinario!—vociferó conteniendo el aliento, él soltó una carcajada.

—Te dije que el lugar era mágico, es más… ¿Por qué no te ves en aquel espejo?—ella observó curiosa el lugar a donde apuntaba su hermano.

—¿es cómo el espejo de Blancanieves acaso?—cuestionó aunque sin esperar que contestara, caminó hacia él.

—Tu cabello luce arreglado, eres una niña muy bonita—Ella grito emocionada.

—¡Es como el espejo de Blacanieves, Will!—el aludido, frunciendo el ceño también se acercó.

—¡Eso no es justo!—vociferó cuando el espejo volvió a criticar su cabello y su ropa, Lizzy soltó una carcajada aunque se alejó unos pasos del espejo.

—Él te dirá que eres una mujer hermosa, no le temas—dijo Harry cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción de la pelirroja, quien sonrió a medias.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero por ahora tengo suficiente con mis propios problemas como para preocuparme por la ropa o el cabello, ese espejo no miente—concluyó divertida ante la mueca de su novio.

—hay admitirlo, es sabio—dijo la niña aun sonriendo—aprecia la belleza— Harry rodó los ojos.

—Como sea—murmuró—¿Por qué no seguimos caminando?—Aura sonrió contenta y él se acercó a cerrar la puerta, después el trio comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta la sala.

En seguida Lizzy silbó, claramente sorprendida por la decoración del lugar, Aura sin embargo, feliz se sentó con un brinco en el sillón y cruzándose de piernas, hizo como si fumara un cigarrillo.

—Tobías—dijo observando a su hermano—¿podrías por favor prepararme un baño de dinero?—él soltó una carcajada cuando su hermana concluyó la imitación con un pavoneo exagerado.

Sin embargo, no fue el único que rió, la risa perruna de Sirius inundo el lugar.

—pero si eres la pequeña Aura—dijo aun riendo, se había acercado lo suficiente como para observar de frente a la niña, ella frunció el ceño.

—Y usted es el hombre que observaba el televisor en mi casa como si tratará de la cosa más interesante del mundo—el aludido se alzó de hombros y terminó sentándose en el sillón.

—Esos aparatos muggles siempre me han causado mucha curiosidad—ella asintió, Harry les había hablado sobre los términos que los magos empleaban, así que entendía lo de muggles. —Debo decir Harry, que fue una sorpresa tremenda que Lily llegará diciendo que ustedes estaban aquí y que sabían acerca de nosotros—él se removió incómodo.

—Lo siento por no haberles comentado—dijo al fin—pero en la mañana no estaban—él soltó un suspiró.

—aunque no lo parezca, tenemos trabajo—después observó a Lizzy con una sonrisa.

—¿y tú por qué luces tan amargada?

—bueno, tal vez esto es demasiado para digerir, no soy Aura que se ha tomado las cosas tan tranquila, no puedo—Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—Es que así es como se deben de tomar las cosas—la niña asintió y sin ningún cuidado él se acomodó en el sillón.

—es lo que yo les digo, pero todos se piensan que soy una inmadura—Sirius soltó una carcajada antes de observar a Harry.

—tu madre me mando por ti, yo me quedaré con las damas mientras tú vas a la cocina, halla están todos—Harry bufó enojado.

—¿Y hasta ahora me lo comentas?—él asintió.

—date prisa.

*"""*

—Yo sólo digo que deberías haber pensado antes de actuar mamá…

—No le hables así Zack.

Al entrar Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, escuchar a Zack dando su punto negativo de vista, ya no era nada extraño, aunque sin duda alguna, pensaba que estaba en lo correcto. Lily había sido impulsiva si se tomaba en cuenta que en su familia, la diferencia de opiniones era casi palpable.

—Harry—James que miraba ceñudo a su hijo, por fin lo había notado, parecía simplemente confundido cuando se levantó—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a decir la verdad?—él se removió incómodo.

—No lo sé, iba a decírtelo cuando llegará el momento, pero fue Lily la que terminó acompañándome—él suspiró.

—¿Cómo están ellas?

—Bien—dijo sonriendo, James en realidad no parecía preocupado, incluso se veía relajado—Aura está feliz…

—Yo creo que será bueno para la familia—interrumpió Tim con una sonrisa, Remus que guardaba su distancia, le regaló una sonrisa.

—Gracias—dijo despacio—no estaba muy seguro de esto, no al menos, tanto como lo estaba Lily—ella soltó una carcajada.

—No somos unos ogros, la familia entiende—él levantó una ceja cuando observó a Zack, sus miradas se encontraron antes de que el niño bufará, al menos ahora no lo repelía como si tuviese lepra o algo peor.

Sin embargo, caminó hacia la salida enojado, y preocupado Harry le siguió, para llegar a su cuarto tenía que pasar por la sala y en la sala estaban Aura y Lizzy, no dejaría que el niño las molestará, no se los permitiría, pronto los demás le siguieron.

—entonces yo terminé un curso de teatro que estaba tomando en vacaciones—oyó a su hermana hablar y casi sintió culpa por no estar para llevarla y traerla como había hecho con anterioridad.

—¿entonces ese es tu hobby? Niña, yo pensé que eras más divertida.

—¡actuar es divertido! y... pero si es el pequeño umpa-lumpa—hubo un momento de silencio casi incrédulo en lo que Harry entró a la sala y observó a su hermana apuntando a Zack, la niña no se mordía la lengua con lo que tenía que decir.

Sirius fue el primero en reír, no entendía el apodo pero sabía que era gracioso, en especial cuando Lizzy quien observaba la pared con atención, soltó una pequeña risita.

—¿Qué me has dicho?—cuestiono el niño, claramente ofendido y crispado, repelía a la niña solo por ser tan unida a Harry, quien se había puesto en guardia, no dejaría que le niño hiciese nada a su hermana.

—eso, que eres un umpa-lumpa—después le sacó la lengua y lo fulminó con la mirada, no era consciente de que el clan Potter y Lupin habían entrado en escena, además Sirius pareció no preocuparse cuando ella se levantó y puso ambas manos en su cintura—no me caes bien—él soltó una risa acida, parecía mucho más fácil pelear con la niña, quien dejaba poco a poco de ser sólo la hermana de Harry para pasar a ser su propia persona odiosa.

—A mí tampoco me caes bien tú—ella asintió.

—Me sentiría mal si fuese al revés y estuvieses enamorado de mí, en especial cuando yo sólo te daría calabazas—Sirius soltó una gran carcajada cuando Tim enrojeció, tratar con una niña tan osada cuando en Hogwarts todas parecían vivir de risitas, le había descolocado. —Voy a andar por aquí así que más te vale no hacer nada a William porque entonces te las veras conmigo y yo sí que sé morder y patear.

Lo estaba amenazando al más puro estilo Aura, con un toque infantil rodeado de veracidad, él lucio simplemente enojado.

—no es algo que te incumba y de todos modos, no te tengo miedo—Harry estuvo seguro que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir más de dos oraciones que no contuvieran insultos a su persona.

—Bueno, soy una chica y eso me hace inmune a ti, al menos claro que gustes de pegar a las mujeres—él la observó enojado.

—¿Cómo te llamas de todos modos?

—Aura Johnson—contestó rodando los ojos.

—Pues yo soy Zack Potter y tú estás en mi casa, deberías al menos mostrar algo de educación.

—¡Eres umpa-lumpa!—vociferó antes de cruzar los brazos, volver a sacarle la lengua y sentarse al lado de Sirius, dejando descolocado al niño, quien simplemente decidió que lo mejor era salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba y subió las escaleras, pisando con fuerza.

Sirius no tardó en soltar una gran carcajada, Aura estrechó los ojos.

—¿de qué te ríes?

—Nostalgia—contestó cuando se dio cuenta que aun parecía furiosa, después dirigió su mirada a Harry—tu hermano también está sonriendo—ella por fin se dio cuenta de la llegada de la familia y sintiéndose incomoda, sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente.

No era ninguna tonta, había planeado amozar al niño sin la presencia de sus padres, segura de que los podría ofender y acto seguido, ambos la despedirían de su casa.

—no era necesario, ¿sabes?—dijo Harry con una sonrisa, ella balbuceo algo que nadie entendió antes de observar a Lily.

—Lo siento—ella dejo de observar las escaleras para ver a la niña, no parecía realmente enojada, es más, casi parecía que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—no te preocupes—contesto despacio—aunque apreciaría que dejaran las rencillas a un lado, Zack ya tiene muchos problemas por sí solo—ella soltó un suspiro.

—no lo puedo prometer y entiendo que usted se enoje por eso, pero si molestan a Will, me molestan a mí.

—se supone que yo debería ser el que actué como matón contra los que te molesten.

—¿Y encuentras algo raro?—opinó Lizzy con una sonrisa—sinceramente cariño, está familia esta patas arriba, ya deberías saberlo—James soltó una carcajada para después caminar hasta sentarse al lado de la pelirroja, quien lo observó valorativa.

—seños Potter…

—Señorita Lizzy, ¿Cómo está?—ella se alzó de hombros.

—he estado peor.

Lily rodó los ojos cuando Sirius comenzó a molestar a la muchacha por la escena que habían visto la primera vez que habían ido, y ella había golpeado, besado y golpeado (de nuevo) a Harry; ella se sonrojo al instante cuando Aura murmuró algo de que ellos en realidad eran como dos pulpos cuando creían que nadie los veía, lo que se ganó una carcajada de Tim.

Después Remus fue lo suficientemente amable para preguntar cómo se habían tomado todo respecto a la magia y terminó tomando a la niña como su oyente cuando este comenzó a contarle sobre las criaturas mágicas, entonces Lizzy ya se había presentado al hermano de Harry y ambos platicaban con atención, ella ignoraba a James y a Sirius mientras estos se divertían a costa de Harry.

Lily casi pudo sonreír, parecía que la llegada de las jóvenes había sido mucho mejor de lo que había planeado, incluso para Tim quien había terminado teniendo alguna otra reacción a parte de enojo o furia cuando había estado con Aura.

Al final Lily preparó una habitación en la tercera planta para ambas jóvenes, mientras que Sirius se mudó a una habitación de la segunda planta, diciendo que se quedaría dormir, Remus sin embargo declino cortésmente la oferta, argumentando un almuerzo con Tonks que se ganó la burla de sus amigos, pero prometiendo llegar en la tarde porque Aura era una gran oyente y a él le había caído demasiado bien.

*"""*

Tenía que admitirlo, Lily siempre era la primera persona en levantarse, así que cuando entró con desgana a la cocina, casi lanza un grito sorprendida al observar a Aura y Zack observándose tan fijamente que ni parecían pestañear mientras la niña comía con lentitud, además estaba Tim quien sonreía, claramente divertido por la escena, y quien al parecer era el único que se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Lily.

—Buenos días mamá—la saludó haciendo que ella saliera de su estupor y curiosa levantará una ceja, su hijo se alzó de hombros—creo que tienen una rencilla tipo "el primero que deje de observar al otro, es el mal débil"

La pelirroja no pudo hacer otra cosa más que bufar, tal parecía que su casa se convertiría en un campo minado con ellos dos, quienes aún atentos al otro, no parecían siquiera consientes de Lily, al final se decidió por lo más simple y caminó hasta plantarle un beso en la coronilla a Zack, la reacción fue rápida, su hijo parpadeo y después la observó con el ceño fruncido.

Después Aura soltó un "¡Ja!" que resonó con fuerza y sin preámbulos volvió a comer de su almuerzo.

—¡Mamá!—pero Lily no hizo caso a su hijo porque entonces Aura se había dado cuenta de su presencia y murmurando un buenos días, le había sonreído. La niña aun llevaba su bata infantil y sus risos rebeldes se encrespaban formando una nube de salvaje cabello.

—¿Te has hecho tú sola de comer?—curiosa la pelirroja la observaba, la niña negó.

—Kreachi me preparó el desayuno pero ese se lo di a Tim, entonces me volvió a hacer más—la pelirroja observó a su hijo, él sonrió.

—hace un rato Harry llamó a Krecaher y les presento oficialmente a Lily y Aura, a la primera no pareció quererla mucho pero algo hizo Aura que consiguió un doble desayuno y una sonrisa del elfo—Lily soltó una risita, incrédula.

— No sé por qué no me sorprende—la rubia sonrió.

—soy astuta, ¿Qué quiere que le diga? Y Kreachi no es tan malo ya cuando se le conoce—Lily no pudo evitar volver a reír. Había pensado que Kreacher era inmune a cualquier muestra de aprecio, ya sea para recibir como para dar y que fuesen una muggle y un mestizo los que pudieran lograr entrar a su coraza, era sorprendente.

—Habías dicho que aquí estaba Harry, ¿Dónde está?—la niña pareció apenada.

—afuera, en el jardín trasero con Lizzy, ¿sabe? No han tenido un tiempo a solas desde que todo esto comenzó y yo suelo olvidar que son novios, así que decidí darles un tiempo a solas—Lily casi se dirigió hacia el jardín, pero suspiró con fuerza y sin más se puso a hacer de desayunar.

No podía seguir actuando como si Harry fuese un niño y Lizzy su enemiga, ambos (lo había visto) tenían una relación sólida o tan sólida como don personas como ellos podían lograr, tenía que aprender a darles una oportunidad.

—¿Desde cuándo son novios?—curioso Tim observaba a Aura, ella le regaló una sonrisa, parecía que la opinión de Harry era al instante la que Aura tenía y eso preocupaba si se tomaba en cuenta que al final cada quien tenía que seguir (a la fuerza) su propio camino.

—no lo sé—contestó frunciendo el ceño—cosa de dos años, cuando ella tenía catorce, creo y él había cumplido quince… pero como han sido amigos desde toda una vida, tipo amigos "aquí se cocinara algo más" no podría encontrar una respuesta correcta—Tim asintió.

—Sabemos esa historia—ella asintió.

—a Will le gusta contarla, aunque a Lizz le resulta embarazoso la manera en la describe—soltó una carcajada—en especial cuando la tía Janeth sigue siendo igual de estrafalaria, —Lily casi dejo caer la cazuela que sostenía, había pensado que la tía de Lizzy había muerto.

—¿Ella está viva?—cuestionó volteándose, Zack bufó antes de volver su vista a la mesa, parecía haber decidido que no se mantendría al margen. Aura no pareció interesada en la pregunta.

—Sí—contestó con vaguedad, estaba observando enojada al niño—sólo que no está aquí, en realidad ni siquiera sé dónde está ahora, lo último que supimos es que estaba en Australia—Lily lució más curiosa.

—¿Cómo es eso?—al preguntar, al fin se ganó la atención de la niña.

—es reportera y le ofrecieron este trabajo que consiste en recorrer el mundo, ya sabe, observar otras culturas y hacer un extenso cuestionamiento sobre la diversidad de nuestra sociedad—sonreía con gusto—pero luego Lizzy no quiso acompañarla, argumentando que no podía dejar la escuela y todo eso, aunque todos supimos que gran parte de su decisión se debía a William… como sea, la tía Janeth iba a rechazar el trabajo entonces, pero Lizzy no se lo permitió y terminó viviendo con nosotros mientras la tía se embarcó en el extenso viaje—Lily no pudo evitar suspirar tranquila, eso era algo bueno.

Elizabeth no estaba sola y definitivamente no vivía en aquella casa de forma temporal, claro que ella no sabía de los planes de Harry, quien ahora se encontraba sentado en el pasto del jardín trasero con Lizzy a su lado, ambos mantenían el ceño fruncido y observaban con atención el viejo libro.

Así que cambiaremos de escena he iremos hasta donde ellos se encuentran.

*"""*

Lizzy no pudo evitar bufar cuando Harry continuó leyendo en voz alta, ignorándola.

—¿Sabes?—dijo al fin—no pensé que nuestro tiempo a solas tendría como compañero a un gran libro viejo y mágico—él soltó una risita pero no despego los ojos de la lectura, estaban sentados en el pasto y ella había dejado de acariciar su cabello.

—Eso pasa, y yo necesito tiempo para leer todo esto—ella rodó los ojos.

—de todos modos, lo único que dice son teorías, que si la magia esto, que si la magia aquello… honestamente, ¿no crees que sería mejor un libro sobre hechizos simples o algo así?

Él volvió a reír antes de acercar el libro a la pelirroja, se había pasado casi toda la noche leyendo y había llegado a la parte en donde se comenzaba a ver teoría más centrada a la magia, que sí había clases de varitas, que si la magia podía ser utilizada sin una… Lizzy curiosa había levantado una ceja.

—¿Se puede hacer magia sin varita?—cuestionó, él se alzó de hombros.

—aparentemente sí, pero se necesita de mucha concentración y de manejo de la magia, por eso siempre se inicia con una varita—después apunto a la hoja—aparentemente esa es la forma en la que se debe tomar—ella observó el dibujo en movimiento, se trataba de una mano que agitaba un palito, en donde se mostraba con claridad la forma en la que los dedos se tenían que poner.

—Parece tan difícil—aseveró suspirando—¿no podrían simplemente darte un varita y esperar que todo eso solo venga por su cuenta?—él pareció nervioso.

—No cuando técnicamente, yo no debería de saber nada, ni siquiera debería estar leyendo estos libros.

—¿Por qué no hablas con James? tal vez cambie de opinión—Harry se removió incómodo.

—Es difícil, ¿sabes? En especial cuando le dijo al viejo mago que no, simplemente temó que se niegue con rotundidad y ya ni siquiera tenga oportunidad de hacer esto en la clandestinidad—ella suspiró con fuerza.

—este mundo es tan complicado—murmuró—la magia parece que les causa más problemas que soluciones.

—Tienes sus cosas buenas Liz, todo es así, blanco y negro con millones de matices grises, nosotros somos los que decidimos que color tomar.

—Yo escogería el verde, sin dudarlo—entonces lo observó, y ambos compartieron una sonrisa—¿puedo hacerlo?

—Claro que sí—después cerró con cuidado el libro y la abrazó por la cintura—pero sólo si tú me dejas escoger el rojo.

Ella asintió, entonces ambos se besaron con ahínco, habían sido días de no verse ni tocarse, mucho menos besarse y Harry de pronto descubrió lo mucho que la extrañaba, su sonrisa, su carácter, su temple… la manera en la que todo dentro de él parecía revolucionar, porque Lizzy tenía ese poder, podía hacer que viajará a miles de kilómetros por hora solo para terminar con la respiración acelerada y la sensación de haber durado poco, de necesitar aún más.

Cuando se separaron, ella mordió levemente su labio, después soltó una carcajada.

Él no dijo nada, ella tampoco, compartieron un silencio tranquilo y apacible.

—No lo sé—dijo al fin el azabache, suspiró antes de tomar la mano de su novia— a veces pienso que todo esto se trata de un sueño y que despertaré en algún momento contigo a un lado de mí, en una vida mucha más fácil—la pelirroja lo observó, y sus miradas conectaron.

—es que así debe ser, sería una completa locura que nada de esto te pesará, porque al fin de cuentas eres un ser humano—él acarició su mano.

—Gracias—dijo despacio—no he pensado mucho en ello, o simplemente no quiero hacerlo porque he estado sumido en mis problemas y sentimientos; por eso mismo, no he dedicado lo debido de mí a ti, a saber cómo estas con todo esto—ella guardo silencio, entonces deshizo el contacto y observó el pasto.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estoy feliz por ti, realmente estoy contenta de que esto te haya pasado—él se removió incómodo.

—ya lo sé, por supuesto que sí… sé cómo te sientes con respecto a mí, pero ¿Qué hay respecto a ti?

La pelirroja por fin lo observó, entonces descaradamente acarició su cara, haciendo especial énfasis en la cicatriz, después soltó en un suspiro el aire contenido.

—Tengo miedo—dijo bajito, él tuvo que acercar su cara a la de ella para escuchar lo que faltaba—temó que todo esto te atrape y que terminé perdiéndote lentamente… después de todo nosotros solo somos dos adolescentes y este nuevo mundo es en contraste conmigo, maravilloso.

Harry tardó unos segundos en encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, se había quedado tan sorprendido ante la declaración que simplemente no tenía nada qué decir. Era imposible, casi risible que Lizzy pensará así, que creyera cual ingenua que el quedaría deslumbrado por todo lo mágico y que la olvidará, eso era lo que más le había dolido, que ella sintiera que aquello podría suceder cuando Harry sabía con total seguridad que olvidarse de Lizzy sería la odiosea imposible de su vida.

— ¿Tú podrías olvidarme? Dime, si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿dejaría de ser lo que soy en tu vida?—ella pareció levemente sorprendida por la pregunta, después negó con énfasis.

—¡No podría hacerlo! —él asintió, después sus ojos se suavizaron y volvió a acariciar su mano.

—Te amo, lo hice incluso cuando ambos éramos dos niños párvulos y groseros—no pudo evitar sonreír—jamás podría olvidarte o independizarte de mis pensamientos, mucho menos hacerlo con mi vida. —Ella aun pareció nerviosa.

— es que te olvidas de un factor importante… te olvidas de que ambos aun somos jóvenes, de que aún seguimos cambiando y de que tú lo estás haciendo muy diferente a mí.

—Y tú te olvidas—contrarrestó despacio—de que nunca se deja de cambiar, de que hemos pasado tanto juntos que aunque por alguna razón termináramos separándonos, en algún momento del camino volveríamos a encontrarnos porque estamos irremediablemente unidos al otro. Porque influenciaste en mi vida de la misma forma que yo lo hice con la tuya.

Ella sonrió, apenas una fugaz sonrisa que iluminó despacio su rostro, después acomodó su cabeza en su hombro.

—gracias—susurró—y sólo para que te quede claro, yo no soy una mujer fácil del olvidar, te perseguirían mis recuerdos y entonces cuando te des cuenta del partidazo que perdiste, te daría la espada a mi estilo, seco y alentador, sufrirías Will—él soltó una carcajada, después la atrapó en un abrazo.

—Eso no pasará, en especial cuando el sufrimiento será igual por ambas partes, te lo aseguro—ella entonces se soltó para después levantarse, sus ojos brillaron de diversión.

—Hagamos un trato—le comunicó al momento en el que sacaba una moneda—cara, tu sufrirás mucho, mucho; cruz, ambos sufriremos con la misma fuerza—él se levantó sonriendo, la apuesta era tan inusual y tonta, que en seguida asintió.

Entonces el destino se balanceo cuando la moneda voló por el aire cayendo de una forma limpia sobre el pasto, después ambos se agazaparon para observar el resultado.

Fue cara, lo que se ganó un sonoro "¡Ja!" por parte de la pelirroja que recogió la moneda y la puso en la mano de Harry, quien por supuesto había fruncido el ceño para después tratar de tomar su mano, una acción que no se concretó cuando ella sonrió victoriosa.

Compartieron una mirada profunda antes de que él comenzará a correr tras de ella, con clara intención de atraparla, mientras la pelirroja reía carcajadas.

Las risas llamaron la atención de los ocupantes de la casa, James y Sirius habían llegado minutos antes a la cocina y divertidos escuchaban a la parlanchina niña, quien dé vez cuando reía junto a Tim o lanzaba miradas asesinas a su gemelo.

Para ellos, escuchar las carcajadas apenas amortiguadas por su propio ruido, había sido impactante, en especial cuando era la primera vez que escuchaban reír a Harry con tanto gusto, la única que pareció no prestar atención fue Aura, quien tomó un gran sorbo de jugo antes de sonreír y levantarse sin el mayor miramiento.

—¡Yo también quiero jugar!—vociferó, después de echó a correr hacia el jardín, tomó sólo un periquete para que los Potter y Sirius se encaminaran hacia el lugar en donde provenían las risas, también.

Aura ya les había adelantado y aun sonriendo observaba como su hermano trataba de atrapar a la pelirroja quien hábil y pequeña, lograba escabullirse con suma facilidad, pareció algo tan común para ella que ni siquiera lució sorprendida por el carácter párvulo de los adolescentes.

Mucho menos cuando hecho a correr hacia Harry, quien había conseguido arrinconar a la pelirroja en una esquina y sin miramientos se echó sobre su espalda, las risas de los tres se confundieron cuando Harry trastabillo y después levantó ambos brazos, tratando de quitarse a la niña, la pelirroja ya había escapado y se dedicaba a hacer cosquillas en las costillas a su novio.

Una escena completamente graciosa, tan graciosa que de repente Sirius se descubrió riendo, aunque a su lado Lily ni siquiera sonreía.

Después Harry cayó hacia delante en un golpe sordo y ambas mujeres aprovecharon para echársele encima, la llave de Aura era hasta divertida y Tim quien reía también, se acercó lo suficiente como para observar más de cerca, tanto que Harry terminó por verlo, pero no pareció preocupado, lanzó un chillido antes de gritar que le ayudará; algo que sin duda el niño no esperaba porque era una invitación a sus juegos, juegos que comparta con su familia.

Si hubo una duda, pasó con rapidez porque entonces Tim se abalanzó tratando de jalar a Harry de una mano, quien hacia esfuerzos para quitarse a su hermana, entonces Lizzy se levantó y trató de atrapar a Tim quien saltó desde su lugar al mismo tiempo que Harry se deshacía de su hermana.

Al final el juego se volvió un completo caos, chicos contra chicas y los cuatro jóvenes se confundieron corriendo tras el otro.

Zack no duro mucho viendo la escena, tal vez porque muy dentro de él era capaz de ver lo mucho que se estaba perdiendo al no dar una oportunidad a Harry, algo que jamás aceptaría cuando sentía aun tal odio corrosivo al observarlo, así que se dio la vuelta sin emitir juicio y desapareció por las escaleras.

Por otro lado, Lily y James se acercaron, compartiendo ese momento de ocio, juntos; él riendo y Lily perdida en sus pensamientos, tenía los brazos cruzados y la expresión de turbada, plasmada en su cara.

Sirius sólo podía pensar en la suerte que tenía la familia Potter, que aunque tenía problemas que tenían que solucionar, que aunque había baches que les negaban continuar… estaban juntos y aquella escena, sólo mostraba un futuro familiar feliz, realmente feliz.

Entonces dejo de reír, una sonrisa triste se había formado en su cara cuando se vio a sí mismo completamente solo, sin familia, sin esposa, sin hijos… algo que muchos no parecían entender, algo que en realidad nadie entendía.

Porque sencillamente no encontraban razón por la que el primogénito de la noble y ancestral casa Black, el guapo, rico y talentoso mago que era, se rehusará a sentar cabeza.

Pero… ¿Cómo entender? Si la respuesta era mucho más profunda y rebuscada de lo que admitiría, si la respuesta estaba de hecho frente a él.

Si la respuesta era Harry Potter el niño que había visto como su propio hijo cuando nació, el niño a quien dedico tiempo y amor más que a ningún otro, porque era su padrino y eso hacían los padrinos y entonces, en aquel momento en el que aun pensaba que tenía toda una vida por delante había pensado que no había nada mejor, porque Harry era lo mejor de ambos mundos, es decir, no se casaría jamás porque amaba su vida de soltero empedernido y en Harry vertería su instinto paterno, a él sería al que cuidaría y malcriaría lo necesario sin sentirse culpable.

Tal vez si hubiese sido de otra forma, tal vez si las cosas no se hubiesen dado como se dieron y Harry hubiese crecido con sus padres, Sirius hubiese también madurado y al final, quizás, darle una oportunidad al amor con alguna de las grandes brujas con las que se había cruzado, entonces estaría ahora con sus hijos a los que escucharía reír junto a Harry.

Y era idiota, por supuesto, pensar en los _tal vez_, no era nada sano. Por supuesto que no, pero, ¿qué más hacer? Las cosas habían sucedido de una manera diferente y él terminó juntando los trozos heridos y quebrados de James y Lily; quizá por culpa, quizá porque había pensado que ellos no necesitaban más, quizá simplemente porque eran amigos y eso hacían los amigos.

Porque Harry le había marcado y dejado también roto, tanto que cuando James le ofreció apadrinar a los uno de los gemelos se negó con fuerza, sabiendo que nadie ocuparía jamás el lugar de Harry y que su único ahijado tendría que ser él.

Así había sido su vida, había decidido que tenía también culpa en la muerte de Harry y sin más, se había interpuesto su castigo, castigo que hasta el día de hoy aun cargaba, ya en menor medida, por supuesto, tal vez incluso tan disminuido que si quisiera podría darse una oportunidad, aunque tal vez ya fuese demasiado tarde.

Y las risas de los adolescentes resonaron en su cabeza cuando dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y centró su atención en un libro que descansaba sobre el pasto, abandonado. Se acercó entonces por pura curiosidad, pensando que tal vez Lizzy lo había llevado consigo.

Pero entonces, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para agacharse y tomarlo, se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un simple libro, era viejo, pesado y mágico.

Era un libro que muy pocas veces había visto, lo abrió entonces lanzando una mirada rápida a su amigo y a su esposa; eran muchos los capítulos, cada uno de ellos trataban sobre conceptos mágicos.

El objetivo del libro, claro está, se destinó a algún personaje que por primera vez tenía contacto con la magia, tal vez en alguna época en donde asistir a una escuela era aún un lujo y los niños magos aprendían en casa.

Entonces absolutamente sorprendido, levantó la vista.

La verdad cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría y su mirada buscó a Harry. Era él, no Lizzy, el chico quien se suponía, viviría bajó una burbuja sin magia bajó la protección de James había logrado una manera de incumplir esa única cosa que su amigo se había empecinado en aclarar.

Había desafiado en las sombras, lo que James odiaba aun en su alma.

Estaba aprendiendo magia de una manera rudimentaria porque no contaba con varita, hacia lo posible, eso era obvio.

Su mirada entonces viajó a James, quien aún reía y pensó de manera fugaz en ir y delatar al muchacho, porque se suponía que era su mejor amigo y una cosa así no debería guardársela, ni siquiera como moneda de oro bajo el colchón para sacar en el momento indicado.

Porque James se enojaría mucho y haría todo lo posible para parar a Harry, pero entonces buscó a Harry al mismo tiempo que él lo observaba.

Un segundo basto para que el muchacho viera lo que Sirius sostenía en sus manos y descubriera en sus ojos, que había sido atrapado, para que perdiera el color y Aura terminará aventándolo a una charcha con un grito de victoria.

Sirius pudo hacer muchas cosas en ese momento, lo correcto hubiese sido acercarse a James y mostrarle lo que tenía en sus manos, pero entonces notó que Harry le rogaba con los ojos silencio, ni siquiera pareció preocupado de su suciedad.

Y Sirius hizo lo impensable, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, indicando mutismo y despacio asintió antes de darse la vuelta, llevándose el libro con él.

Lo había hecho, había decidido no decir nada.

*"""*

El teléfono sonó a la mañana siguiente, cuando Aura y Zack se peleaban a gritos y las almohadas de los sillones volaban sobre sus cabezas.

Al principio ninguno de los dos lo escuchó y los sonidos se perdieron entre sus gritos, pero entonces Lizzy que pintaba sus uñas en un sillón individual achicó los ojos y con voz omnipotente, pidió que se callaran. Aura lo hizo casi al instante, acostumbrada a seguir las ordenes de la joven con mucha más facilidad que las del propio Harry, Zack la siguió tan solo segundos después.

Entonces el teléfono volvió a sonar con fuerza, haciendo que el niño se sobresaltará sobrecogido y murmura algo sobre la horrible hermana de su madre antes de que saliera corriendo llamando a Lily a gritos.

Ella no tardó en llegar, había estado arreglando el desastre que los adolescentes habían hecho en su patio y traía el pelo algo lleno de tierra.

Aun así, contestó casi al instante, sabedora de que pronto colgarían.

—¿bueno?—alguien habló desde la otra línea y ella lucio una mueca sorprendida, como si esperara todo menos aquella voz. —Sí, ellas están aquí…—al otro lado alguien contesto lo suficientemente brusco como para que ella frunciera el ceño—no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer, no soy su madre, ¿sabes?—después escuchó con atención y dejo el aparato a un lado de la mesita.

—¡es para ti Harry!—vociferó antes de fruncir el ceño al notar el desastre que había en la sala, su hijo que había estado jugando algún juego muggle en la cocina con Tim, se asomó desconcertado, en realidad todos tenían esa misma expresión en su rostro.

—¿Para mí?—cuestionó curioso cuando se acercó, había escuchado el sonido del teléfono, pero sin curiosidad había continuado jugando, Tim se acercó segundos después.

—se trata de Matt—dijo ella, aclarando la duda general. Aura bufó con fuerza y Lizzy pareció levemente preocupado—se escuchaba algo enojado.

Harry asintió a lo dicho por su madre y con una mueca de culpa, caminó hasta tomar con cuidado el teléfono.

—¿Matt?—hubo un minuto de silencio en donde incluso los presentes pudieron escuchar los murmullos casi histéricos del muchacho—No me grites quieres, no estoy sordo—Harry en seguida se defendió de los gritos de su hermano—¿y que querías qué hiciera? ¡Ya conoces a Aura!—algo contestó Matt, que logró que Harry soltara una risita sarcástica—dímelo tú, nunca puedes detenerla, así que no me eches piedras… ¿qué? ¡No! esa niña es manipuladora y lo suficientemente tierna como para embaucar a las personas… no me la puso fácil, ¿sabes?...

Aura entonces se acercó lo suficiente como para arrancar el teléfono de las manos de su hermano.

—Si vas a ponerme como la princesa disfrazada de bruja, prefiero defenderme yo sola—dijo a Harry antes de fruncir el ceño—y tú deja de gritarme, no puedes hacerme nada, a mí me protegen las leyes y yo soy muy buena actriz…

Lily lanzó una carcajada incrédula, la niña era puro fuego si había una palabra para describirla, no se mordía la lengua para nada, incluso vio que Harry se tensó un poco pero no pareció siquiera interesado en quitarle el teléfono.

—…Bueno, te escucharía si no tuvieras cola que te pisen… en especial cuando esa actitud infantil que dices que tenemos, la demostraste cuando azotaste la puerta y nos dejaste a todos nosotros en el torbellino… No, si quieres seguir gritándome al menos debes ver todo el panorama completo, no sólo el final y la bobada de _"¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando llegué y no vi a nadie en casa?"_… realmente, ¿piensas qué nosotros bailamos de emoción cuando decidiste adoptar una actitud infantil y salir del problema escapando?... ¡sí! Te estoy llamando cobarde… seré manipuladora pero tú eres un gusano molesto y egoísta… ¡mejor vete con una de tus gatitas! O dime, ¿se te acabaron ya las niñas ricas a las que…? ¡Mono!... ¡mono!... ¡te llaman aré mono, eso es lo que voy a hacer!... tienes razón, estoy siendo amable, porque en realidad eres una gran plasta de…

Aura estaba completamente roja cuando Harry le quito el teléfono.

—Honestamente, no pensé que tan rápido perdieras los estribos—riñó cuando ella trató de quitarle el teléfono, cosa que no logró porque entonces Lizzy ya se había levantado y la había tomado por los hombros.

Lily estaba sorprendida por la vivacidad casi inalcanzable por un simple mortal de la niña y pensó con una mirada triste, que cuando despertará del sueño infantil y consentido en donde Harry la tenía atrapada, la caída sería muy dura.

—hay que admitirlo Matt, Aura tiene razón con algo, te fuiste y nos dejaste solos, no puedes esperar que después de un día completo sin aparecer, todos hagan lo que tú digas… —frunció el ceño ofuscado—no te voy a gritar si es lo que esperas, Lily acepto si es lo que te preocupa y de todos modos no hay mucho que puedas hacer ya, ella están aquí ahora… sabes que no dejaría que les pasará nada… oh bien, soy un idiota, si eso te hace feliz pero tú tienes una actitud párvula que me está sacando de mis cabales…

Sorprendiéndolos a todos, Harry soltó una carcajada.

—vale pues, yo le digo… Sí, ya te dije que cuidare de ella… no lo sé… yo creo que sí—después frunció levemente el ceño —no es el mejor momento para hablar y no me mal entiendas, estoy feliz de que pensarás en ello… sí, es un alivio saber eso… no estoy siendo sarcástico, ¿sabes?—sonrió con gusto, —eres mi hermano, ya sabes que sí, que te perdono—Aura bufó enojada—hablaremos, por supuesto… vale.

Entonces se separó un poco del teléfono y observó a la niña con atención.

—dice que tendrás que pedirle perdón y que estas castigada—ella negó con énfasis.

—No me importa que me castigué, así que no le pediré perdón, dile eso—Harry asintió antes de volver al teléfono.

—ella dice que lo intentará—Zack soltó una risita disimulada por un ataque de toz cuando la niña volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¡Yo no dije eso!—pero Harry ya no hacía caso.

—no creo que sea el mejor medio para hablar de estas cosas… tú sabes que sí, hablaré contigo lo más pronto posible, sé que tienes dudas, yo también las tengo… vale, ya. Sí, ya te dije que las cuidare y trataré de no preocuparte mucho por favor, de todos modos, puedes llamar cuando quieras… Aja, está bien… adiós—entonces colgó con un suspiró.

—¿Qué te dijo?—cuestionó curiosa Lizzy, había soltado a la niña en el proceso, él se removió incómodo.

—solamente que lo siente, tuvo tiempo de asimilar las cosas y se dio cuenta que no ganaría nada azotando puertas así que quiere hablar conmigo… también me dijo que les dijera que se cuidaran y que regresaran pronto porque comenzaba ya a aburrirse, además que estas castigada Aura y que está vez habla en serio—ella bufó algo más tranquila.

—Tal vez me lo merezca—dijo despacio, los presentes la observaron estupefactos—quiero decir, es un odioso pero es mi hermano mayor y todo eso, pero se comportó como un asno—Harry pareció divertido cuando incrédulo soltó una risita áspera, después buscó a Tim con la mirada.

—¿Continuamos el juego?—él niño asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Lizzy no tardo en sentarse y continuar con su trabajo, ahora en la mano izquierda.

—Lo de asno viene de familia, me imagino—opino Zack, llamando la atención de la pequeña quien tomó un almohadón y lo aventó certero a la cabeza, en seguida ambos volvieron a los insultos, Lily suspiró y dándose la vuelta, se dirigió hacia el jardín.

Lizzy la observó irse con el ceño fruncido, entonces cerró el esmalte y sin terminar su trabajo, caminó hacia donde se encontraba Lily.

El Sol caló con fuerza en su cara cuando salió al exterior, algo que no le importo porque entonces caminó hacia la pelirroja, quien se encontraban hincada frente a un rosal, con cuidado, ella quitaba hierba del lugar.

—puedo ayudarla si quiere—dijo cuándo se acercó, Lily pareció sorprendida y su mirada viajo a las uñas de la muchacha, ella se alzó de hombros—no soy una joven delicada, no me importa que mis uñas se arruinen—aclaró.

—Entonces supongo que no me vienen de más unas segundas manos, puedes ayudarme a quitar esto—la muchacha asintió, después se agachó y comenzó a arrancar desde el tallo, de una manera rápida y eficiente, Lily pareció levemente sorprendida.

—Solía hacer esto para mi tía—anuncio la pelirroja menor, aun concentrada en su trabajo—ella odiaba este tipo de trabajos pero amaba las flores de colores en su jardín, tampoco era como si lo tuviera cuidado, era un verdadero campo minado de colores y formas—Lily asintió.

—Aura me dijo que ella está trabajando fue de Inglaterra.

—ella no suele morderse la lengua, aunque si me lo pregunta, es una tumba de secretos cuando le conviene—Lily no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—tiene una actitud sorprendente, tengo que admitirlo.

—Eso suelen decir de ella—concordó Lizzy, —aún no sabe cuándo callar—Lily asintió.

—Me he dado cuenta, y es un poco preocupante, la vida adulta le dará un buen golpe cuando al fin tenga que entrar a él—Lizzy asintió.

—a mí también me preocupa, ella es tan apegada a William que temó el momento en el que se dé cuenta que él no es su centro de universo.

—¿sabes? Es tan raro que ella siga tanto lo que Harry diga o haga, en especial porque me he dado cuenta de lo celosa que es con respecto a él, aunque no lo demuestre, es obvio que le cela y haría cualquier cosa por protegerle.

—oh, eso es tan cierto… tanto que estoy segura de que si yo no estuviese en su vida desde el principio, jamás me hubiese dejado acercarme a Will como lo he hecho.

Después dejo de arrancar la maleza y observó a Lily

—es comprensible, ¿sabes? Él ha estado para ella desde siempre, es el que la ha procurado, y con esto no quiero decir que Matt no lo hiciera, Dios sabe que aunque no lo admita, ama a su hermana con fuerza… pero William, él ha sido el que se ha quedado a su lado, es la figura paterna que tiene, he ahí la diferencia, Matt decidió actuar como el hermano molesto que tenía que ser, y Will además de ese papel, la adopto como suya. Ya sabe, le recordaba tanto a su madre que se desvivió por cuidarla, así que Aura ve en él toda su vida, así ha sido siempre.

Lily optó por reflexionar lo que la muchacha acaba de decir.

Era comprensible, si se veía de ese modo, Harry había sido el chico que había criado a Aura cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo, y eso obviamente lo había notado la niña, aunque no fuese del todo correcto, porque apegarse tanto a una persona conllevaba una separación aún más dolorosa.

Ella lo había sentido, sabía de qué hablaba, porque así había con Harry cuando él había nacido, se había aferrado tanto a su vida que perderlo había sido perder su luz; Aura obviamente había adoptado ese papel con Harry, pero entonces… ¿sería lo mismo para la pelirroja? No lo parecía, por supuesto, pero ella era mucho más discreta que la niña.

—Lo que sientes por Harry… eso, ¿es parecido a lo que tiene Aura?—cuestionó incapaz de monopolizar sus ideas con hipótesis sin fundamentos, la pelirroja que había regresado a su trabajo, paró en seco para observarla con una mirada incrédula.

—No, por supuesto que no—entonces su mejillas se sonrojaron; —yo le amo, no le idolatro—pareció incomoda cuando se removió sobre su lugar—apenas la conozco, así que tal vez no me entienda porque intuye, pero no sabe con exactitud, todo lo que hemos pasado… Yo, yo podría vivir sin William, estoy segura de ello—Lily pareció sorprendida ante la revelación, —saldría adelante de la misma manera que estoy segura que él lo haría porque en nuestra naturaleza se encuentra la perseverancia. Sí, viviría aun sin él, aunque no fuese feliz, ese el problema… no podría ser feliz, ni siquiera medianamente completa, él ha marcado mi vida hasta el punto en donde mucho de lo que soy se debe a él y a lo que hemos vivido.

Lily entonces la observó por primera vez con otra luz, una propia y brillosa que se coló en la sonrisa que le regalo.

Había monopolizado a la muchacha como un simple amor de adolescencia… lo había subestimado en especial porque aun celaba un poco que Harry ya tuviese tanto de una vida diferente y ella aun fuese nadie más que Lily.

Pero allí estaba la misma muchacha a la que había marcado como un obstáculo, demostrándole con palabras, que era algo mucho más importante, y que su amor había madurado a su propia manera lenta y tenaz, propia.

Entonces Lily se encontró aceptando lo que ya había predicho, que su hijo había encontrado a la mujer perfecta mucho antes de tiempo de lo que a ella le gustaría. Porque después de todo, ella tenía razón en algo, Harry y Lizzy aún era tan jóvenes y había tanto camino por recorrer que cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Era plausible, por supuesto, aunque de repente le pareciera ridículo; lo peor, sin embargo, era que aún no cambiaba mucho lo que sentía, que aun deseaba que Harry no tuviese una relación tan profunda con la muchacha, que aun fuese suyo por más tiempo.

—Lo que dices es profundo—dijo al final, suspirando con fuerza—me da gusto que pienses así Lizzy—la muchacha asintió.

—No soy ninguna incrédula, sé que todo ahora en un continuo cambio—entonces pareció levemente incómoda—con esto no le quiero decir, que dejaré que se vaya, no soy tampoco de tirar la toalla, él es pilar en mi vida ahora, sé que usted entiende eso.

Lily no pudo evitar asentir, aunque no quisiera le sentaba bien saber que la muchacha aseverara su lugar al lado de Harry.

—No esperaba menos de ti—dijo como respuesta, después ambas se sumieron en un apacible silencio.

—¡Lily!—ambas mujeres dieron un respingo, antes de observar a Sirius acercándose, sonreía con gusto cuando estuvo frente a ellas—Elizabeth, por un minuto imagine que estarías en algún rincón con mi ahijado—ella se sonrojo antes de fulminarle con la mirada.

—Estuvimos en la mañana, tenemos que darnos un descanso, ¿sabe?—en otro momento Lily se hubiese escandalizado, sin embargo opto por reírse, después se levantó, Lizzy le siguió casi al instante limpiando ambas manos en los vaqueros azules.

—ingenuo de mí, lo siento—contestó Black con una sonrisa, el día de ayer Lizzy había optado por defenderse ante las blusas de Black, algo que sin duda alguna había hecho todo más divertido—de todos modos, venía a pedirte un favor Lily—ella alzó una ceja, curiosa.

—no accederé a que traigas ninguna de tus citas de nuevo—él en seguida negó.

—oh claro que no, eso ya lo sé, me lo dejaste muy claro con el hechizo que me mandaste—después hizo una mueca—yo quería pedirte permiso para llevarme a Harry conmigo, necesito hablar con él—Lily en seguida adquirió una mueca incrédula.

—¿Algo pasó?—Sirius se apresuró a negar.

—solo quiero pasar tiempo con él, ya sabes. Tal vez ir por un café o algo así, soy su padrino y necesito también conectarme con él—Lily pareció preocupada.

—Sirius, ya sabes cuan peligroso es el mundo mágico ahora, no creo que sea lo mejor salir con él…

El aludido se apresuró a negar, parecía incluso nervioso.

—No sería capaz de ponerlo en peligro, ya lo sabes. Yo pensaba en un encuentro en el mundo muggle—Lily no tuvo nada más que reprocharle y sin argumentos pareció resignarse.

—¿él está de acuerdo?

—Diría que impaciente—hubo algo en su tono de voz que no le gustó nada a Lily.

—no tardes mucho por favor Sirius, ya sabes que me pongo muy nerviosa con…—se removió incomoda—no me gusta que se aleje mucho—el aludido asintió.

—Lo protegería con mi vida, ¿sabes?—ella suspiró.

—Lo sé. —Cuando no dijo nada más, Sirius le regaló una sonrisa y dándose la media vuelta, caminó hacia la casa, Lizzy observó a la mujer con atención, después volvió a hincarse frente al rosal.

—Él no es un bebé señora Potter—aclaró llamando la atención de la aludida, quien se debatía entre entrar y asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien o quedarse fuera, —sabe cuidarse solo, aunque no sepa usar magia, es astuto y fuerte, lo suficiente como para salir ileso si se lo propone.

—ya lo sé, por supuesto que sí, pero no olvides que este mundo deja desprotegido a cualquiera que no sepa usar magia—Lizzy asintió, no parecía preocupada.

—usted no ha visto a William como yo lo he visto en situaciones verdaderamente difíciles y él ha salido de todo, confié en mí, debe dejarlo ir, él no está nada acostumbrado a que lo sobreprotejan y eso terminará por hastiarle.

—dejarlo ir, conlleva a que tal vez no regrese, y yo no soportaría eso de nuevo—Lizzy asintió sin dejar de arrancar maleza.

—son los riesgos del amor, puede salir herida, por supuesto, pero encerrarlo en una burbuja conlleva no amar de todas las formas posibles—Lily pareció confundida ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—hay muchas maneras de amar, ¿sabe? Y no dudo que usted lo ame con fuerza y con corazón, pero si no está dispuesta a correr riesgos, restringe su amor hacia su persona… se olvida pues, de que él es un ser humano.

Lily suspiró ante sus palabras.

—Harry habla igual, ambos parecen tan maduros cuando reflexionan…

—No hemos tenido una vida fácil—aclaró como respuesta, Lily observó por última vez la casa antes de hincarse junto a la muchacha y continuar con su trabajo.

*"""*

**Muy bien, aquí está el capítulo que les prometí, y aunque creo que pasaron cuatro días, espero que les haya gustado… actualizo en breve el siguiente capítulo. **

**Feliz inicio de año nuevo a todos ustedes… además, ¡gracias por comentar y seguir la historia!**

**Cada vez que actualizo tengo nuevos comentarios, favoritos y alertas… **

**No sé qué más escribir, así que mejor contestó reviews: **

GinnyLilyPotter7: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar… y como acabas de leer, Lizzy y Aura si que se fueron, jajá… ¡qué bueno que te gustará! ¿Qué te pareció este? Jeje, cuídate.

KarlaMV: ohh, muchas gracias, me cayó muy bien el que escribieras que a pesar de ser un mundo alterno, los personajes mantenían al menos en algo la personalidad que JK creó, en especial cuando es imposible que su personalidad se mantenga intacta. Gracias por comentar, cualquier duda no dudes en preguntar.

SulyVan: ¡hola! Que bueno que el capítulo te haya gustado, actualiza por lo menos una vez, pronto. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, sí. Tengo cuenta de Potterfics aunque no he subido nada desde Pequeño error (otro fic que escribo) tengo algunos one-shot también, pero la página dejé de usarla desde que no encontré mucho fic que me gustará… para no hacértela más larga, no pienso subir yo nada, pero si tú quieres aun, te doy permiso de que subas algunas, no me molesta, no cuando te has molestado en preguntarme… por cierto, si conoces fics de Harry y Ginny (buenos) es Potterfics, no dudes en decírmelos gracias por comentar y por los halagos.

Susy snape: ¡Hola! Igualmente susy, ojalá que hayas tenido una hermosa navidad y porque no, un año nuevo inolvidable. El encuentro de Ginny y Molly será pronto, no te preocupes y que bueno que te hayan gustado las reacciones, no estaba muy segura de ellas… Matt, como se está viendo (o al menos eso trato) es un ser que por fuera parece que nada le importa, pero al conocerlo te das cuenta que es muy maduro con respecto a sus hermanos. Cuídate mucho Susy.

Arii Black-18: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, actualice en un tiempo record si se toma en cuenta mi estéril actualización en capítulos anteriores… espero que la espera haya valido la pena y este capí también te haya gustado, cuídate mucho.

Hanna27: ¡Hola! La historia es diferente, tienes razón pero me da mucho gusto que te este gustando… creo que Aura evoca es lo infantil y curioso que el fic necesita, que alguien Harry necesita. En cuanto a Harry y Ginny, Molly como Lily no tendrá mucho qué decir aunque ella sea más controladora, Ginny es independiente, ha crecido sin una madre como Molly así que no esperes que ella acepte todo lo que le diga, no será fácil. Besos a ti también! cuídate mucho.

xXm3ch3Xx: ¡hola! Que bueno que el capítulo anterior te haya sacado algunas sacado algunas carcajadas… Aura es… bueno, en realidad tiene una actitud tan infantil que imaginé que sería lo que alguien como Harry querría, ella evoca en cierta manera, la figura materna en Harry, por su parecido y su forma de ser (que es diferente) la vuelve su propia persona, además Aura también tendrá que aprender a crecer y madurar para darse cuenta que Harry no será siempre su fiel compañero. Molly y Ginny la tendrán tanto difícil, como fácil, ella como bien dijiste tiene una personalidad fuerte y ha aprendido a ser independiente así que será un gran lio para Molly que aunque me gusta mucho (hay que ser honestos) tiene una actitud controladora. James tiene que superar sus propios temores, está atrapado en el ayer y eso es lo que no le deja ver que Harry es sólo una víctima más y que dejarlo desprotegido implica un gran peligro. Cuídate mucho tú también, besos.

Anatripotter: Oh, no importa, con el hecho de saber que sigues leyendo es más que suficiente, aunque te entiendo, este tipo de historias requieren de mucho trabajo (me refiero a todas las que están UA, como algunas de las tuyas) ya que se tiene que crear un universo coherente y si se le cambia algo de la personalidad a los personajes, debe haber una razón pertinente. Jaja… ¡perdón por el atraso de un día! Ya tenía el capí listo, pero el inicio del año me atrapó en algunas vistas familiares… Jajá, tendrás que esperar en torno a Ginny, aunque tienes razón en una cosa, su adaptación será menos dolorosa pero (te adelanto) que tampoco será fácil, Molly aunque es una mujer humilde y virtuosa, tiene esa vena controladora y Ginny es un ser independiente, la relación íntima que tiene con Harry será un problema si se toma en cuenta que ella no bajará la cabeza y seguirá lo que le diga Molly. ¡Cuídate mucho! Y un especial feliz inicio de año para ti mujer, que escribes tan personal y especial.

Dora Lupin Weasley: Gracias por comentar! Que bueno que al menos (el capi anterior) haya saciado tu hambre de más y el encuentro tan esperado de Molly con Ginny, tendrá que esperar otro poco, jajá, pero valdrá la pena. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Jeje, besos.

Guest: ¡hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y sí, cuando se sepa toda la verdad la vida de la pequeña familia va a cambiar mucho más. Pero en fin, cuídate mucho y de nuevo gracias por comentar.

Lilius´s fan: ¡hola chica! Tu comentario, como siempre no se hizo esperar y no sé si te lo he dicho pero aunque sea chiquito siempre me deja una sonrisa. ¡Me tardé cuatro! Perdón, creo que no soy buena haciendo promesas de actualizaciones, pero como dice el dicho, mejor tarde que nunca. ¿Qué te pareció?

Anya potter malfoy: jajá… lo siento por cortar el capítulo anterior así! pero como ves, si que se los lleva a la casa Potter. ¡qué bueno que las reacciones te hayan gustado! Matt ya aprenderá a que Harry necesita abrirse su propio destino. Jeje, un kisssssssssss de regreso a ti también, cuídate mucho! Y gracias por comentar.

Tucker Weasley: ¡hola! Es genial que te haya gustado. Jeje, que bueno que las reacciones hayan estado bien, por lo menos ahora Ginny y Aura saben. Harry aprenderá magia, no te preocupes por eso. Como siempre, tu review me ha hecho sonreír… te mando un saludo más gran de a ti! Y especial deseo para un año nuevo grandioso, cuídate mucho.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disfruten la lectura**

***"""***

Harry observó incomodo a su padrino, quien se acercaba con una sonrisa. Había estado tan nervioso desde que él había descubierto el libro, que casi no había dormido, esperando con resignación la furia de James, pero esta no había llegado de ningún modo.

Y cuando Harry había pensado que Sirius haría como si nada pasará, dejándolo en paz y entregándole el libro, este había llegado anunciando una salida y una plática que ambos necesitaban, después se había dirigido hacia donde estaba Lily, para pedirle permiso.

Y a juzgar por su sonrisa, había obtenido una respuesta positiva.

Su mirada entonces se dirigió hacia Remus Lupin, quien había llegado con su amigo y ahora obtenía toda la atención de Aura y Tim, Zack se había ido a su cuarto cuando había observado a Harry, lanzándole una mirada de odio.

Aura entonces había mencionado lo divertido que era y se había reído hasta la saciedad, incluso cuando el niño le lanzó una mirada acida.

—Nos vamos, toma una chaqueta o lo que sea… pero date prisa—él suspiró con fuerza, después tomo la chaqueta que había aventado al sillón y se levantó con lentitud, Sirius no dijo nada, ni siquiera pareció preocupado por la mirada que le lanzó Remus.

—¿A dónde van?—cuestionó Tim, Black entonces le pasó un brazo por los hombros al muchacho.

—Pasaremos un tiempo padrino-ahijado—Aura ni siquiera pareció preocupada, atenta como estaba a Remus, Tim también acepto la explicación cuando perdió el interés en la pareja.

Entonces Black caminó hasta Harry y tomó con fuerza su mano; James había sido muy inteligente en restringir completamente las apariciones en su casa, dejando solo en privilegio en pocas manos, tan pocas que ni siquiera Dumbledore se ganó ese derecho, que solo se destinó a cuatro persona; James, Lily, el mismo Sirius y Remus.

Este último se había sorprendido enormemente cuando James le comunico su decisión, pero entonces su amigo le había aclarado que antes no había confiado en él cuando ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sido, entonces aclaró que no cometería el mismo error y había pedido oficialmente perdón a Remus, quien había asentido casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Aparecieron en un callejón sucio, pero Sirius no se inmutó y tomándolo por el hombro, lo dirigió hacia la salida, después ambos caminaron por una angosta calle de piedra hasta llegar frente a un pequeño bar.

—¿Lily te permitió traerme aquí?—Sirius sonrió cual merodeador.

—Hipotéticamente, tomaríamos café, pero ya ves, eres una persona muy influenciable y al final me engatusaste hasta el punto en donde ambos terminamos en un bar. —Harry sólo rió incrédulo, pero sin preocuparse caminó a un lado de su padrino hasta la entrada del lugar.

Era un bar pequeño y ruidoso, con una pista de baile que lucía abandonada y mesas esparcidas alrededor de una forma desordenada, las meseras vestidas en diminutos vestidos azules, atendían con una sonrisa plástica, en medio del bar habían algunos jóvenes que festejaban alguna tontería y reían a carcajadas.

Sirius no pareció preocupado, caminó zigzagueando hasta llegar a una discreta mesa, ubicada frente a una ventana de madrea opaca. Harry se sentó frente a él con ambas manos en su regazo, claramente nervioso, Sirius sin embargo no dijo nada, alzó la mano llamando la atención de una camarera rubia a quien sonrió seductoramente para después pedir dos cervezas frías, ella aun nerviosa dijo algo sobre no poder vender bebidas a menores de edad y Sirius discutió un momento con ella, antes de que se fuera con las mejillas sonrosadas, murmurando un "ahora mismo las traigo"

Nadie habló en el lapsus de tiempo que la camarera duró en traer la orden, y después ambos se dedicaron a dar pequeños sorbos, moderando el ambiente.

—Suéltalo ya—dijo cansado Harry, Sirius levantó una ceja—sinceramente, este juego de niños no nos llevará a ningún lado, así que ya puedes decirme lo que tengas que decirme.

—¿Por qué crees que tengo algo que decirte?—el azabache soltó una risita sarcástica.

—te gusta jugar al ingenuo, ¿verdad? Pero la mayéutica no funciona conmigo, no me engatusan tus palabras—Sirius suspiró con fuerza y con una mueca, metió la mano a su chamarra, después sacó el libro viejo y grande, imposible que cupiera de forma natural en el bolsillo en donde lo guardaba.

Lo observaron con atención, Harry nervioso, Sirius aun incómodo.

—¿Quién te lo dio?—él tragó en seco, no funcionaría de nada decir que Dumbledore, algo le decía que aquello desencadenaría una batalla, así que se decidió por mentir, al menos en esa parte.

—No es tan difícil obtenerlo cuando tienes un elfo domestico a tu disposición—por un momento pareció que la mentira no funcionaba, entonces Sirius gruñó por lo bajo.

—Maldito elf…

—Por favor, no le digas ni hagas nada, él solo seguía mis órdenes, si vas a llamar a alguien maldito, dímelo a mí—Sirius suspiró con fuerza.

—¿Por qué?—Harry dudo por un momento, después tomó de su cerveza.

—No soy ningún idiota, ¿sabes? Sé que fuera de la burbuja en donde se empecinan en tenerme, Voldemort está aguardando entre la sombras una oportunidad para volver al poder y cuando eso pase… yo no pienso morir sabiendo que pude haberme protegido—Sirius abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido por lo que el adolescente le confesaba.

—No morirás, James no lo permitía… yo no lo permitiría—Harry se removió incómodo.

—La cosa es que nunca he sido de los que echan para atrás, Voldemort pudo llegar a mí, ¿Por qué no volvería a hacerlo? Y me jode que James se empecine en alejarme de la magia, ustedes me inmiscuyeron en este mundo, no puedo simplemente esperar que todo salga mejor, no soy un niño, sé que las cosas no terminan con finales felices.

—¿Cómo supiste eso de James?—Sirius era curioso, después de todo trabajaba como Auror de elite, sabía cuestionar lo correcto, es decir, encontrar las grietas que podían hacer que todo una historia se fuera a la mierda. Sin embargo, Harry pareció imperturbable, incluso tal vez algo avergonzado.

—Los escuché hablando sobre ello.

De nuevo la suerte estuvo de su lado cuando Sirius tomó de su cerveza y asintió con los ojos perdidos, ¿El porqué estaba cubriendo a Dumbledore? No lo sabía, pero parecía la mejor en aquel momento.

—Me sorprende que no pelearas con James, no parece tu actitud, en absoluto—Harry se alzó de hombros.

—Mi actitud la saqué de él, por lo que parece. Soy lo suficientemente listo como para saber que la batalla está perdida, James odia la magia,—Sirius abrió ligeramente los ojos ante aquella confesión, porque si el hecho de que Harry supiese que Voldemort estaba vivo le había sorprendió, fue mucho menos agradable darse cuenta que el adolescente sabía muchas cosas.

Demasiadas de hecho, como para aprenderlas mediante cotilleos y orejas escondidas bajo las puertas… pero después de todo, no tenía que olvidar que era hijo de Lily y James y si había alguien que encontrará todo lo que parecía que se le ocultaba, ese era Harry James Potter.

—Debes entenderlo Harry…

—Y lo hago—lo interrumpió—pero también debes tratar de entenderme a mí—tomó con fuerza aire antes de continuar—aceptarlo fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, porque simplemente negar el hecho de que dentro de mí hay magia es como pedir que no respire cuando es algo tan natural.

Sirius lo observó con atención, Harry lucia seguro, porque estaba hablando desde su remoto corazón.

—Hay magia dentro de mí, no puedo negar más lo que soy—entonces encontró su mirada—tratar de hacer como si nada pasase, hacerme a un lado… nada de eso me hace sentir bien cuando dentro de mí sé que estoy incompleto.

Un mutismo casi doloroso les invadió, Sirius había esperado nada más que tartamudeos y excusas vagas que añadían una suma curiosidad y rebeldía hacia lo que sus padres habían acordado, sin embargo se había encontrado con un Harry que sabía lo que hacía.

Que si estudiaba magia por su cuenta rudimentaria y lenta, era porque no esperaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, esperando simplemente a que las cosas se acomodaran por su cuenta.

Porque sí, no podía negarlo más, Harry era un adolescente que había crecido demasiado rápido y abruptamente descubrió que era un ser independiente.

—¿Sabes? Planeaba decirte que estabas haciendo todo mal, que James hacia lo que hacía por buenas razones, pero entonces de repente descubro que tú ya sabes eso y que aun así estas dispuesto a seguir actuando—Harry asintió.

—¿Qué harás ahora?—Sirius se sorprendió por la pregunta, no era brusca, ni siquiera amenazante, estaba teñida de un caudal de curiosidad.

—No lo sé, estoy aquí contigo porque quería tu explicación, y estoy conforme con ella, pero James es mi mejor amigo y si él sabe que yo sé esto, jamás me lo perdonará—el azabache soltó una risita sarcástica.

—Y a mí me borrará la memoria para después reincorporarme al mundo muggle, ambos estamos en una gran dilema, aunque es tuya la decisión—y sin más, Harry se cruzó de brazos.

Sirius entonces se removió incómodo y la sensación de que estaba entre la espada y la pared le invadió. Era momento de elegir entre lo que era correcto y lo que debía hacer.

Por un lado estaba James, cuyos complejos y odios no le dejaban ver más allá, y por otro estaba Harry que era empedernido y tenaz, que tenía las ideas claras y sabía que James (por más que lo jurará) no podría mantenerlo siempre dentro de la burbuja.

Era fácil saber a quién elegir, si no estuviese el hecho de que James era su mejor amigo, el que lo había incluido en su familia cuando abandono la casa Black, el que era su familia y le había perdonado todo.

Entonces observó a Harry.

—No diré nada—aclaró suspirando, el azabache sonrió sabiendo que eso diría su padrino.

—Gracias… pero no pongas esa cara agria, James no lo sabrá y si algún día lo sabe, me encargaré de que no se enteré de que tú ya lo sabías.

—No soy ningún cobarde, afrontaré esto como venga—Harry asintió.

—No esperaba menos de ti—Sirius soltó una carcajada para después tomarse lo que le faltaba de cerveza, entonces pidió casi a gritos una nueva ronda que llego en seguida.

—¿Cuáles son tus avances hasta ahora?—el azabache soltó un suspiro.

—Del asco, esto es tan difícil y estos libros son tan gruesos y teóricos que cuando terminé seré un anciano—Sirius rió, después se tomó de un gran sorbo su nuevo tarro de cerveza.

—Ya que estoy indudablemente embarrado en todo esto, supongo que me inmiscuiré más—entonces se levantó—vamos, date prisa, tenemos que hacer una visita a Ollivander—Harry curioso, se levantó dejando la cerveza a medio terminar, a Sirius no pareció importarle porque guardó el libro de nuevo en su chaqueta y cuando pagó ambos salieron por la estrecha calle, el sol aun calaba sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Quién es ese tal Ollivander?

—Dicen que es el mejor fabricante de varitas, su familia ha hecho varitas desde generaciones atrás—Harry se atraganto.

—¿Me conseguirás una varita?—el Black asintió.

—Me arrepentiré estoy seguro pero ya que estas tan empecinado en aprender te voy a ayudar. Y por favor quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, estos libros te ayudaran, ya lo están haciendo, son rudimentarios sí pero son buenos si quieres conocer más acerca de la magia.

—No pensaba dejar de leerlos—Sirius rodó los ojos cuando ambos empezaron a entrar a un sucio callejón.

—Te voy a dar clases prácticas, pero no tendremos mucho tiempo, así que hay que aprovechar que tu novia está entreteniendo a Lily y James prácticamente está viviendo en el ministerio.

—¿Es allí a donde ha ido últimamente?—Sirius pareció avergonzado de haber hablado, pero asintió.

—Ha habido disturbios últimamente…

—¿Voldemort?—Black asintió, después sacó su varita y apuntó a la cara de Harry.

—No te muevas, Merlín sabe lo peligroso que será aparecer allá, no quiero siquiera suponer que alguien logre conocerte—el azabache frunció el ceño cuando Sirius murmuró un hechizo y sintió que su cabello crecía hasta tocar sus hombros y su nariz se alargaba unos cuantos milímetros más.

—¿Qué tengo de malo?

—Que se supone que estás muerto, eso mismo—contestó para después lanzarle otro hechizo, al final lucia feliz con su transformación y Harry deseo tener un espejo a las manos.

—¿Qué me has hecho?

—Merlín, eres tan preguntón… solo te hice un rubio hippie con cabello largo y nariz gangucha, el cabello tapará la cicatriz que parece no aceptar hechizos y también he cambiado el color de tus ojos. Prácticamente pareces otra persona.

Entonces sin decir nada más, tomó su mano con fuerza, después ambos aparecieron en una concurrido calle, alrededor había tiendas mágicas rebosantes de clientes quienes gritaban por lo alto de los precios.

Niños jugaban en la acera haciendo ruido con varitas de juguetes y Harry no pudo más que reír con gusto, maravillado por el lugar.

—Siento no darte una visita guiada, pero tenemos prisa—y sin más lo tomó del codo, conduciéndolo por la calle hasta llegar a una vieja y arcaica tienda estrecha, cuyos escaparates estaban llenos de polvo.

Sobre la puerta se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.».

Sirius no dudo, ambos entraron en el lugar haciendo que Harry se estremeciera, se sentía algo… la magia parecía ocupar cada uno de sus poros, era sensación tan incómoda que se removió sin observar con atención los escaparates altos y viejos llenos de cajas alargadas.

—Buenas tardes—saltó sobre su lugar cuando escuchó la voz, sorprendido entonces trató de darle una sonrisa al hombrecillo que lo observaba cual espécimen de un zoológico.

Era en enjuto y pálido, tal vez por la falta de sol, pero parecía amable así que Harry le regaló una sonrisa, el hombrecillo aun curioso asintió antes de observar a Black.

—Sirius Black, varita de…

—Ahórratela Ollivander, cada vez que vengo lo escuchó, tenemos prisa—dijo cortándolo con brusquedad, él también estaba nervioso, claramente le incomodaba traer a Harry a un lugar tan peligroso, entonces dio un pequeño empujón al muchacho, Ollivander lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, su cara me es completamente nueva—aclaró relamiéndose los labios, no parecía molesto de haber sido interrumpido.

—Él no es de aquí—aclaró Sirius—¿podría simplemente encontrarle una varita? Tenemos prisa.

—No es tan fácil encontrar una varita señor Black, es algo ancestral y único para cada mago que busca una compañera fiel a sí mismo—aclaró con frialdad, entonces observó a Harry. —¿Quién eres tú?

—William Johnson—murmuró con voz necia, Ollivander asintió, después le hizo una mueca para que lo siguiera y cuando estuvo cerca, lo observó curioso.

—Eres un adolescente, ¿Cómo es que no te vi por aquí cuándo cumpliste los once años? —Harry se removió incomodo por la curiosidad del hombre.

—No estudié aquí, así que no compré mi… er… varita es su tienda—Ollivander pronto frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué fue lo que le paso a su antigua varita?—Harry tragó en seco, entonces observó a Sirius, sin saber cuándo una varita pasaba a ser inservible.

—Se le rompió—se apresuró a aclarar el sangre limpia, después observó la calle por los sucios escaparates, Lily lo mataría si algo pasaba.

—Es curioso… compró una varita de mala calidad y me atrevo a preguntar ¿quién se la vendió?—Harry notando el nerviosismo de Sirius, se apresuró a aclarar.

—Comprenderá que no puedo decirle—Ollivander frunció el ceño—no sería ético.

—¿Con que brazo coges la varita?—cuestionó dejando el cuestionamiento a un lado, tal vez un poco ofendido.

—er… soy diestro—murmuró, rogando para que el hombre no notará lo poco que sabía de esas cosas.

—muy bien, estira tu brazo—Harry así lo hizo y Ollivander comenzó a medir la longitud desde distintos puntos, —Las varitas de Olllivander no son fáciles de romper, tienen un núcleo poderoso y su madera es de la más alta calidad, no hay dos varitas iguales y su resultado es asombroso—dijo, entonces la cinta métrica comenzó a trabajar por su cuenta mientras el hombre se perdía entre los estantes.

Cuando regresó la cinta desapareció y él, murmurando las propiedades de la primera varita que sostenía, se la ofreció. Harry la tomó extrañado, pero nada pasó, ni siquiera cuando la agitó, Ollivander entonces se la arrebató, dándole otra al instante.

Pasó lo mismo, ninguna varita tenía alguna reacción diferente y Harry comenzó a pensar que jamás encontrarían la adecuada mientras Ollivander parecía cada vez más emocionado, incluso Sirius había dejado de un lado su nerviosismo para observarlo.

Las varitas ya usadas, aumentaron en proporción cuando Ollivander, con los ojos brillosos, lo observó.

—Que cliente más difícil—sonrió entonces—pero encontraremos la adecuada, no te preocupes joven Johnson. —Y volvió a pasarle varitas con una velocidad asombrosa.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Harry no estaba seguro aunque después Sirius aseveraría que habían sido más de dos horas de constante cambio de varita hasta que Ollivander paró en seco, entonces lo observó con atención y se perdió en uno de los estantes.

Cuando volvió traía consigo una caja alargada que parecía olvidada por el exceso de polvo, al abrirla una bonita y desaliente varita apareció.

—Acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible—murmuró alargándole la caja, cuando Harry tomó la varita algo sucedió.

Se sintió de repente completo, y de la varita salió una enorme y asfixiante luz roja que por un momento dejo anonadados a los que allí se encontraban.

Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad, Ollivander mantuvo la vista fija en el adolescente, ahora era de verdad un espécimen raro.

—Curioso… —susurró despacio, aun parecía sorprendido—eres un mago con gran potencia William, muy poderoso, sí… harás grandes cosas, no tengo la menor duda—Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué se refiere?—pero Ollivander no le hizo el menor caso.

—La varita te estaba esperando, he allí la gran muestra de poder… pero señor, nunca olvide que siempre hay dos caminos—de repente se removió incomodo, —la última vez no dije esto, pero ahora es necesario… —observó al muchacho una última y profunda vez. — Escoger, todo en esta vida es escoger… sepa usted, joven señor que en sus manos está una varita muy inusual, pero no es nada más que un canalizador de magia. La magia viene de usted y no debe de olvidar nunca que siempre hay dos caminos. Recuerde, no haga lo que parece más fácil por lo que es lo correcto—Harry se sintió mareado.

—¿Perdón? Yo no le entiendo… ¿Por qué me dice estas cosas?

—La varita escoge al mago, joven William, recuérdelo… creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de usted.

Y todo terminó, Ollivander entonces se acercó al mostrador, Sirius pagó lo indicado y ambos se apresuraron a abandonar el lugar, aun curiosos por el consejo del hombre.

—¿Señor William?—él lo observó mientras Sirius ya lo esperaba afuera—si alguna vez necesita ayuda y yo puedo serle útil, no dude en buscarme—Harry asintió nervioso, murmuró un vago gracias y salió apretando con fuerza la varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ninguno habló por unos segundos, mientras zigzagueaban evitando a los transeúntes.

—¿Qué pasó allí dentro?

—No lo sé—susurró Sirius, entonces se modio el labio para después suspirar con fuerza—pero lo mejor será no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Ollivander ya es viejo.

—A mí no me pareció loco—murmuró, entendiendo hacia donde se dirigía Sirius, él frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, entonces ve y cuestiónalo, estoy seguro que le sacarás toda la verdad mientras ambos toman una taza de té—Harry frunció el ceño.

—No tienes que ser sarcástico, no te queda—él sonrió de lado.

—A ti tampoco—entonces ambos se acercaron a una esquina apartada y Sirius tomó su mano, ambos desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en el pequeño espacio de patio, que tapaba cualquier cosa inusual, un lugar creado precisamente para eso. Entonces Sirius observó nervioso a su alrededor—No te muevas—dijo entre dientes con la varita apuntándole a la cara, poco a poco Harry sintió que el hechizo se esfumaba y volvía a ser él mismo.

—Gracias por todo.

—Merlín, no digas nada… —entonces le regaló una sonrisa—soy tu padrino y sé que necesitas protegerte a como dé lugar. Cuando entremos, dile a Lily que necesitas ir al baño y esconde esa varita junto con el libro—se quitó entonces la chaqueta y Harry terminó por quitarse la suya, después se puso la de su padrino. —Los bolsillos tienen un hechizo de extensión, sólo mete la mano, ya lo encontrarás—le explicó dando un asentimiento.

Después ambos entraron a la caótica casa.

Fue una sorpresa inusual que les recibiera un expectante silencio, entonces, curiosos caminaron hacia la sala.

Harry sonrió de lado, Aura estaba dormida en un sillón, mientras Remus leía un libro frente a ella.

—¿Cómo les fue?—cuestionó bajando el tomo, Sirius se alzó de hombros.

—Bien—después apuntó a la niña—¿Cómo lo lograste?—él sonrió.

—Preparé té para ella y Tim, entonces ambos se acomodaron y terminaron totalmente dormidos a mitad de una de mis historias; Tim despertó hace diez minutos, pero sólo bostezó y subió, dijo que así dormiría más a gusto… —Sirius rió por lo bajo.

—¿ya ves? Ya te decía yo que tus historias harían dormir a la gente en algún momento—Remus rodó los ojos, exasperado por la actitud de su amigo.

—No hables así de fuerte—susurró, entonces se levantó estirándose. —Tenemos que irnos ya—Sirius alzó una ceja, claramente confundido.

—¿A dónde?

—Se supone que iríamos a la casa de Tonks—de repente se removió nervioso, claramente la idea de visitar a los padres de su enamorada le causaba miedo.

—¡oh anímate! Lo único malo en Andrómeda es que cuando se enoja el parecido con Bellatrix se multiplica, pero en general es una gran dama—él suspiró con fuerza.

—Me preocupa más lo que vayan a decirme, sé muy bien que la idea de que su única hija este con alguien como yo no les causa nada de gracia.

—Pero si tú eres alguien genial Remus—dijo Harry, consciente de que estaba interrumpiendo una plática privada, él hombre lo observó con atención.

—Gracias Harry—murmuró con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, Sirius le palmeó el hombro.

—Escúchalo, cuando no usa su sarcasmo está diciendo la verdad—Harry rodó los ojos.

—No te conozco lo sufriente, pero si tengo que guiarme por la primera impresión diría que eres un hombre genuinamente gentil y amable… normalmente eso es lo que buscan las madres para sus hijas, ninguna quiere que terminé con un borracho grotesco. —Remus se removió incomodo, después desvió la vista.

—Hay cosas peores que ser un borracho grotesco—murmuró, el azabache lo observó con atención, entendía que había algo que no cuadraba en Remus. Parecía guardar un gran secreto, aunque no sabía qué.

Sirius en cambio, lanzó un suspiro, después le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

—Vámonos ya, terminemos esto rápido—Remus asintió.

—Todo irá bien—susurró Harry, sin saber qué más decir, el hombre lobo volvió a asentir, Sirius le lanzó una mirada profunda.

—Haz lo que te dije, aprovecha ahora que Lily anda perdida.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Harry?—cuestionó Remus, claramente no le había gustado como había sonado aquella frase, Sirius rodó los ojos.

—le compré pócimas anticonceptivas, ¿qué más?—el azabache se sonrojo violentamente ante la mirada sorprendida de Remus.

—No…—pero no alcanzó a terminar la negativa, Sirius había aprovechado para encaminar a Remus hacia la entrada y desaparecer, él adolescente bufó. —Idiota—masculló antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

*"""*

Bajó cuando ya era bastante tarde, había tardado un poco en encontrar un buen lugar en donde esconder las cosas y después se metió a bañar.

Aura aun dormía roncando suavemente en el sillón y las risas femeninas llegaban sofocadas desde la cocina, al menos su madre y Lizzy se llevaban bien, eso ya era un gran paso.

Caminó entonces hasta sentarse en el sillón individual, antes ocupado por Remus y enfocó su vista en la niña, no pudo evitar sonreír. Dormida parecía menos astuta y perversa, porque era perversa, por supuesto. Su lengua a veces viperina, otras veces cortante la volvían una persona cruel por naturaleza, aunque fuese dulce y cariñosa, hería a las personas a veces sin darse cuenta.

En ese momento la chimenea se incendió y James salió de ella, llevaba una capa azul marino, que Harry en seguida identifico como su uniforme, él lucia cansado pero cuando observó a su hijo, sonrió con gusto.

—Hola—él asintió, después James se dio cuenta de que la niña dormía—vaya, no pensé verla jamás tan tranquila…

—A mí me preocupa—aclaró Harry—cuando despierte tendrá hambre y el sueño se habrá esfumado hasta la madrugada—James tragó en seco.

—¿Quieres decir que se volverá una pequeña nocturna molesta?

—Ya me encargaré yo de ella—dijo tranquilizándolo—estoy acostumbrado, pero ¿cómo te fue a ti?

—Bien—había contestado demasiado rápido, con una respuesta vaga que dejo a Harry intrigado, recordó entonces que Sirius le había dicho en lo que su padre estaba trabajando y aquello le sonó raro.

En especial cuando los magos no parecían aceptar que Voldemort estaba vivo, entonces se imaginó que como bien le había dicho Dumbledore, el mago Voldemort estaba en la sombras, ganando poder de apoco, tendría que haber, a la fuerza, ataques aislados que sembraban pánico y curiosidad, lo suficiente de ambas cosas como para preocupar.

—¿De verdad?—James que había optado por quitarse la capa y ahora descansaba cómodamente en el sillón restante, desvió la vista hacia el piso.

—Sí, bien, nada fuera de lo común—susurró, entonces ambos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo.

Que se rompió hasta que Aura se removió inquieta en su lugar, murmurando una serie de palabras inconclusas, después abrió los ojos desorientada, Harry no lo dudo, se acercó lo suficiente como para acariciarle el cabello.

—Te quedaste dormida—murmuró, ella duro unos segundo más antes de conectarse con la realidad y asentir, entonces se levantó.

—¿Dónde está Remus?—cuestionó apenas lanzándole una mirada a James, quien alzó una ceja, su voz sonó pastosa, algo que no le importo a Harry, quien al fin pudo sentarse a su lado.

—Se fue—dijo despacio, Aura entonces bostezó violentamente antes de lucir apenada.

—¡Pero si me quedé dormida a mitad de su historias! ¿Crees que se haya ofendido Willy?

—Lo dudo, pero sin duda a mí sí me ofende que me llames "Willy"—ella sonrió, después por fin observó a James.

—Hola señor James.

—Lo mismo digo Aura. —Sonrió un poco, —no había notado lo calmada que puedes ser hasta ahora—ella rodó los ojos.

—Era solo porque estaba dormida—murmuró, entonces se levantó estirándose—creo que el brazo se me durmió… como sea, tengo hambre, ¿puedes hacerme algo tú?

James estuvo a punto de reír, hasta que vio que su hijo asentía, como si fuese cosa de todos los días, y lo era, se recordó, Harry se había hecho cargó de su hermana desde siempre.

—Sería un placer, pero ahora la cocina está ocupada por Lily y Lizzy—Aura agudizó el oído hasta escuchar las risas que parecían no haberse dado cuenta de que había gente en la sala.

—Entonces iré yo y llamaré a Kreachi…

—Él no es tu sirviente ¿sabes?

—¡Pero si es el tuyo! Y técnicamente es también un poquito mío—después le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina.

—Sirius me dijo que saldría contigo, ¿Cómo les fue?—Harry tragó en seco, no esperaba que Sirius comunicara aquello a su padre, después decidió serenarse, James lo hubiese sabido tarde o temprano.

—Fue interesante…—murmuró con vaguedad—Sirius es un hombre lleno de talentos ocultos—el sarcasmo fue notorio cuando James soltó una carcajada, después se levantó con pereza.

—Creo que iré a buscar algún bocado, ¿vienes?—el adolescente negó.

—Creo que voy a buscar a Tim, nos quedamos a mitad de un juego muy interesante—James asintió.

Harry no se quedó solo mucho tiempo esperando, poco después bajaron los gemelos, Zack con su conocida mueca ni siquiera volteó a verlo, fue directo a la cocina, Tim sin embargo se sentó a su lado con un juego de cartas muggles. El niño era competitivo, obviamente.

Poco después, sin embargo, cuando Harry había ganado y comenzaban un nuevo juego, salió Lizzy con una mueca, murmurando lo infantiles que eran Zack y Aura y sonriendo a Harry terminó jugando con ellos.

Tim poco después diría que la pelirroja era un verdadero tahúr, cuando de alguna manera ella logró engatusarlo para que apostara un masaje de pies y después perdiera sin meditaciones.

Cuando James apareció, aun saboreando un pedazo de pollo, casi se ahogó de la risa al observar a su hijo masajearle los pies a la pelirroja mientras Harry jugaba un solitario.

Sin embargo, la noche se haría más caótica con la llegada de Aura, que como predijo Harry, mantenía una energía asombrosa y con voz chillona, había exigido jugar contra Harry al ajedrez mágico, después aclararía que se había enamorado de este, cuando casi dejo ganar a Harry por estar observando maravillada, a las piezas destruirse entre ellas.

Lily llegó segundos después, pero no duro mucho, había estado regañando a Zack y después se había reído junto a Lizzy cuando ambas compartieron una mirada, entonces declaro que iría a dormir y besando a Harry en el cabello abandonó el lugar, James no tardó en seguirla diciendo con una sonrisa, que trataran de no hacer ruido.

Pero obviamente fue imposible cuando Aura después de ganarle un par de veces a Harry, decidió que jugarían a los castillos y la sala terminó llena de cobijas levantadas por escobas, muy al estilo muggle.

En el proceso, la niña ya había logrado correr a Zack diciendo que mientras no se disculpará con su hermano, no podía participar en sus juegos, el obviamente había dimitido y enfurruñado, se había ido.

Al final los cuatro presentes terminaron metiéndose a la casita y entonces Lizzy, cuya tía tenía especial arsenal de historias de fantasmas y espectros, comenzó a contar historias con la voz más lúgubre que pudo reunir. Al final, Tim que había conocido de primera mano a los fantasmas, pidió a Harry que lo acompañara al baño, muerto de miedo.

La madrugada pasó entre risas apenas contenidas cuando Aura decidió que sería más divertido jugar a un verdad y reto y, cayendo en su propio juego, tuviera que tomarse un brebaje hecho de las cosas más inhumanamente asquerosas que encontraron en la cocina.

Todo terminó cuando ella no pudo aguantar más, y vomitó ruidosamente ante la mirada divertida de Tim, quien había encontrado un especial placer en ver sufrir a la niña, después de que esta terminará riéndose a carcajadas cuando admitió que su primer beso había sido baboso y casi atragantado.

*"""*

Al día siguiente en la cocina, Harry y Ginny mantenía una pequeña discusión entre susurros.

—…Y es que no hemos hablado de eso Will, debemos hacerlo, ya sabes—él se frotó despacio la frente, había amanecido hacía ya unas horas atrás y él y Lizzy estaban sentados en el comedor, compartiendo un momento a solas.

—¿No podríamos hablar cuando sienta que mis parpados no se van a cerrar por cuenta propia?—ello rodó los ojos.

—No sé de qué te quejas, no es la primera vez que nos desvelamos y nos levantamos temprano.

—No se trata de eso y lo sabes…

—¿Tratas entonces de evitarme?—Harry no pudo evitar asentir.

—¿Es tan malo eso?

—No lo preguntes, ya te abstuve un día entero de esta plática—él rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga de todos modos? Ya pedí perdón, sé con fiereza que no debería haberles mentido—Lizzy lo observó con profundidad.

—No se trata de eso, ya lo sabes… lo que pasa es que no sé por qué lo hiciste, y me lastima… me lastima mucho que no confiaras si quiera en mí—él se removió incomodo, Lizzy normalmente no demostraba debilidad, ni siquiera a él que la conocía más que nadie, sin embargo, allí estaba con la voz temblorosa y las manos nerviosas, admitiendo lo vulnerada que estaba por la mentira.

—No podré decirte nada que quite tu pena, eso es obvio—entonces se removió hasta acercarse a ella y poder tomar su mano—pero prometo no volver a mentirte así…—después se agitó incómodo y se acercó hasta su oreja—Sirius me compró una varita mágica.

Lizzy abrió la boca sorprendida, después sonrió gustosa.

—¿Es en serio?—Harry aun pegado a su oreja asintió, después movió su boca hasta su cuello, el cual comenzó a besar, ella cerró los ojos, estaba disfrutando del ósculo más de lo que admitiría.

—Digamos que… lo descubrió… todo… nosotros hablamos… confió en mí—murmuró entre besos, ella apenas tuvo tiempo de gruñir antes de separarse lo suficiente como para buscar sus labios.

Pronto, ambos se encontraron buscando aquello que les faltaba, que les llenaba y les era menester en la boca del otro.

—¿Harry?... ¡cielos, lo siento! ¡No vi nada!—James pálido como el papel, había bajado sólo para encontrar el improvisado castillo de cobijas y al no ver a Harry y Lizzy entre los dos niños, había pensado que ya estaría almorzando.

Su sorpresa sin duda fue total, cuando se encontró a su hijo besando apasionadamente a su novia, tanto así que por un momento pensó que ambos morirían por falta de oxígeno.

Por otro lado, Harry y la pelirroja ya se habían separado e incomodos, observaban el lugar en donde James había desaparecido.

—¿Crees que deba ir a hablar con él?

—¿Y qué le vas a decir?—cuestionó Lizzy con voz ronca, después se levantó acomodándose la blusa—mejor me voy, despertaré a Aura y la obligaré a que se dé un baño.

Él se levantó, siguiéndola con una mueca.

—Es incómodo que nos interrumpieran—la pelirroja rió—para la próxima nos iremos a una esquina. Haremos caso a Sirius.

En la sala Aura y Tim, ya se habían levantado, el niño sonreía aun medio dormido y la niña, con su melena despeinada sostenía la mano de James, quien había optado por sentarse.

—No se preocupe—dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de la llegada de los adolescentes, les guiño un ojo y pidió silencio moviendo levemente los labios—el trauma suele desaparecer, yo sé lo difícil que es, ellos no dejan nada en la imaginación.

—¿Cómo…?—ella negó con la cabeza. Acallando la pregunta.

—Conozco su expresión, dígame ¿ambos parecían dos pulpos babosos?—James se removió incómodo.

—Algo así—Tim rió divertido, Aura alzó una ceja.

—Estoy con usted, pero tengo que decirle que se pondrá peor, así me paso a mí, tuvieron algo de decoro hasta que yo los vi besándose, después dejaron de dar importancia a que sólo era niña y se besaban sin ningún pudor frente a…

—Creo que es suficiente Aura—murmuró Lizzy con las mejillas sonrojadas, James la observó—subamos, necesitamos asearnos… ¿señor Potter? Lo siento por lo de… la cocina, esta es su casa así que le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

—No prometas algo que no vas a cumplir—exigió Aura, después se levantó soltando la mano de James en el proceso.

—Nos vemos en la próxima terapia señor James—después observó a Harry.

—¿Crees que podríamos tener un picnic? Sería divertido—él asintió.

—No veo por qué no—murmuró, entonces dio una vaga excusa a James y subió corriendo las escaleras, después se dispuso a leer un poco del libro hasta que el bullicio caótico de la planta baja llegó a sus oídos y con un dejo de preocupación, bajó.

James había decidido olvidar su penoso encuentro, además había murmurado su necesidad de pasar tiempo con él y para la tarde, ambos emprendieron un viaje hacia algún prado abandonado en donde volaron unas horas en escoba.

Cuando llegaron, cansados y sonrientes, Sirius los estaba esperando, era tarde pero parecía realmente emocionado, había saludado a James, habían intercambiado algunos susurros y después se había dirigido a Harry, advirtiéndole que mañana pasarían más tiempo juntos, el azabache entendiendo el mensaje oculto, había asentido ante la mirada penetrante de James.

Entonces ambos se habían sumido en una plática amena, que sólo fue más interesante con la llegada de Lily y Lizzy, quien habían pasado su día en el jardín, plantando nuevas flores. Aura y Tim se habían perdido en el patio, observando las estrellas y Zack, como siempre había optado por permanecer en su cuarto, lejos de la aparente calma que vivía su familia.

*"""*

Lily se encontró aquella mañana, sentada cómodamente en el sillón de su sala, descansando del bullicio que habían vivido días atrás, no porque no le gustará, Merlín sabía que jamás desde que Harry se había ido había vivido momentos tan tranquilos y felices.

Estaba consiente, sin embargo, de que Harry parecía incluso más a gusto a su alrededor, la llegada de las dos mujeres había supuesto una paz bienvenida y ella había descubierto cosas de Lizzy y Aura que de otra manera jamás hubiese sabido; sabía por ejemplo, que la niña tenía una adoración casi imposible hacia Harry, algo que no lograba entender y no porque no hubiesen razones, estás sobraban, si no lo comprendía era porque la niña era tenaz y habladora, parecía independiente por fuera y sabía de antemano que Harry no era su hermano en realidad (aunque aquello fuese imposible), lo suficiente de ambas cosas como para que fuese casi imposible que le idolatrará tanto.

Algo que también había aprendido era que Lizzy no era la persona que había imaginado. Por supuesto que no, la pelirroja había evolucionado en el amor que le tenía a Harry y este se tornaba real y fuerte, algo con lo que Lily no podía luchar, era además, una mujer madura, fuerte, empedernida a demostrar su propia y fuerte naturaleza.

—Hola Lily—la pelirroja saltó sobre su lugar, sorprendida por la repentina llegada de Harry, quien sonreía con gusto.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?—él rió antes de sentarse a su lado, Lily no pudo evitar acercarse un poco, él no pareció incómodo.

—Sirius vendrá por mí.

—Sirius no es madrugador, ¿nadie te lo había dicho?

—Oh, eso es obvio, soy yo el que no pude dormir más así que en vez de quedarme acostado decidí ir a ver a Lizzy y Aura pero seguían dormidas, así que bajé y te encontré a ti.

—¿Estas emocionado entonces?—Harry se alzó de hombro un poco nervioso.

—No realmente…

Entonces ambos se observaron y Lily terminó acariciando efímeramente su mejilla, después soltó el aire que contenía.

—Te quiero mucho Harry—las mejillas del aludido adquirieron un tono sonrojado, pero a la pelirroja no pareció importarle. —Estoy segura que no te lo había dicho antes, no es algo de lo que debas sentirte culpable o incómodo, es la verdad… yo no espero que tú me digas lo mismo—él suspiró con fuerza.

—Gracias… —ella volvió a negar.

—No tienes que agradecer, no espero que lo hagas—entonces volvió a sonreírle—¿sabes? En estas semanas conociéndote me he dado cuenta que eres un ser encantador, justo como yo imaginaba que serías; cuidas y proteges a quien quieres, eres maduro, tenaz, fuerte… ¿todo esto ha sido lo que esperabas Harry?

—No realmente—Lily lo observó preocupada, hasta que él sonrió, —es mucho mejor. Quiero decir, pensé que esto sería una constante batalla, que yo siempre estaría riñendo con los recuerdos que tenía de mis padres y lo que ustedes esperarían de mí. Pero no es así, en absoluto.

—¿Por qué pensaste que sería una constante batalla?—él suspiró.

—Porque me di cuenta que ustedes buscaban de mí, más de lo que yo podía ofrecer y en mi cabeza aún tenía dos padres nada más—Lily negó despacio.

—¿Aún piensas eso?—Harry tardó en contestar.

—No… estoy aprendiendo a quererles, y ya les quiero—ante aquello Lily lo observó sonriendo, él se apresuró a aclarar—no tanto como debería, estoy seguro. Les veo como amigos que están allí y que se preocupan constantemente de mí—Lily no pareció preocupada, para ella significaba mucho escuchar eso.

—Lo entiendo—aclaró, asintiendo solemnemente— gracias por contarme esto Harry—él asintió pero siquiera antes de decir nada, se escuchó un "puff" en el vestíbulo y Sirius llegó caminando hacia ellos, sonreía con gusto al ver a madre e hijo platicando y aun sonrió más cuando observó que Harry portaba la chaqueta que le había dado con anterioridad.

—Hermosa Lily—saludó a la mujer—dichosos los ojos que te ven sonriendo, y no lanzando hechizos en mi contra—ella rodó los ojos, claramente de buen humor. Sirius después observó a Harry, ambos compartieron una extraña mirada antes de que el azabache se levantase. —¿Listo para irnos de aquí cornamentita?—él bufó, para después sonreír.

—Sí—entonces se volteó a observar a Lily—supongo que los veré hasta la tarde, ¿le puedes decir a Aura que se comporte por mí?—la pelirroja se levantó asintiendo.

—No creo que me haga mucho caso pero sí—después ella se acercó hasta besar los cabellos del muchacho y dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Black, en sus ojos se adivinaba la petición escondida de "cuídalo con tu propia vida si es necesario" Sirius asintió sin embargo, entendiendo el mensaje.

—No vemos Lily—ella asintió a Sirius y entonces Harry le dirigió una última mirada antes de seguir a Black hacia la chimenea, este dio unas pocas indicaciones ante la mirada nerviosa de Lily, poniendo especial énfasis en no tragar polvo porque entonces podría decir otra dirección y aparecer en algún extraño lugar; después Sirius entró primero y le demostró cómo hacerlo, cuando se perdió entre las llamas verdes, Harry suspiró despacio hasta acercarse a la chimenea, ante la mirada preocupada de Lily, sin embargo él lucio seguro cuando cerró los ojos y copiando el ritual de Sirius, desapareció en una operación correcta.

Lily suspiró al quedarse sola, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar ir a Harry, nadie podía decirle lo contrario, aunque observarlo desaparecer había sido realmente incomodo, como si aún necesitará asegurarse de que el muchacho regresará sano y salvo a sus brazos.

*"""*

Harry aterrizó trastabillando ridículamente hasta caer sobre la alfombrilla, Sirius rió a unos pasos de él mientras el adolescente se acomodaba los lentes y se levantaba con lentitud, tosiendo un poco.

—¿Todos los medios mágicos para desplazarse son así de horribles?

—No la escoba, ni tampoco las motocicletas voladoras—los ojos de Harry brillaron en entusiasmo.

—¿Motocicletas voladoras?—Black asintió contento de haber llamado la atención de Harry.

—Yo tengo una, ¿te gustan las motocicletas?—él azabache asintió.

—¿Y a quién no? antes de toda está locura yo trabajaba en un taller muggle… que ahora que lo pienso, jamás presenté una renuncia—después se alzó de hombros—lo más seguro es que ya esté despedido así que no importa y de todos modos, si algo de verdad me gustaba era arreglar los motocicletas, Matt consiguió una hace unos años, pero el idiota tuvo un accidente leve así que prohibimos ese tipo de transportes en casa—Sirius que escuchaba con atención, le sonrió con gusto, contento de que el azabache se abriera ante él.

—No te creas, aquí tampoco son muy aceptadas porque son de origen muggle pero a mí me gusta mucho—entonces lo observó con deleite—veo que estas usando la chaqueta que te di—él asintió.

—Creí que era mejor utilizar algo en donde pudiera guardar la varita y el libro sin temor a parecer sospechoso.

—Chico listo—dijo él complacido—puedes quedarte con ella, te la regalo—Harry se removió incómodo.

—¿Es en serio?—Sirius asintió.

—Te será de más utilidad a ti que a mí—después le sonrió—No preparé nada para el desayuno, pero tengo pastelillos y chocolate, aunque si tú quieres Kreacher te puede hacer algo—el azabache negó.

—Me gustaría desayunar eso, justo lo que haría que Lily pegará el grito en el cielo—Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—Pero tú no le vas a decir…

—No estoy loco—aclaró, después metió su mano a la bolsa de la chaqueta y sacó casi al instante la varita, una sonrisa natural se formó en sus labios. —Estoy listo—Sirius bostezó ruidosamente.

—¿No crees que podríamos dormir unos minutos antes de comenzar?—Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡claro! Y después podemos llamar a James, estoy seguro que le encantaría unirse a nosotros.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan sarcástico—murmuró Sirius, después sonrió y haciendo un ademan con la cabeza pidió que le siguiera, Harry lo hizo al instante y ambos comenzaron a subir por las destartaladas escaleras.

No se detuvieron hasta llegar a una de las últimas puertas del pasillo, Sirius ni siquiera lo observó cuando la abrió y está rechino haciendo que el azabache cerrará levemente los ojos.

La habitación era grande, lo suficiente como para ser imposible que ocupara un espacio real tan reducido en la casa; estaba pintada en un suave tono de verde y su único mobiliario era una mesa de madera destartalada, una silla simple y negra y un librero que ocupaba media pared y estaba lleno de libros polvorientos.

No había ventanas, ni siquiera velas o en su defecto, bombillas; pero la habitación estaba totalmente iluminada.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—cuestionó apenas y terminó su observación, ya adentro de la habitación, Sirius cerró la puerta antes de continuar.

—Mi padre tenía estaba habitación cuando mi hermano y yo éramos jóvenes, podíamos venir aquí y ensayar hechizos sin la molestia de nadie—Harry estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre aquel hermano que no conocía, ni siquiera lo había visto rondando cerca de Sirius, pero algo en los ojos de su padrino, le hizo callar.

Sirius ajeno a lo que pasaba, caminó hacia la mesita y después dio un suave toque a la silla.

—Siéntate—él azabache, que no solía obedecer, se dio cuenta que Black había dejado la actitud infantil tras la puerta y ante él estaba alguien dispuesto a enseñarle así que caminó sin emitir juicio, cuando se sentó Sirius lo observó con atención.

—Estuve pensando mucho sobre cómo enseñarte, quiero decir, prácticamente eres como un hijo de muggles en esto, ni siquiera conoces los hechizos más simples…— después hizo aparecer un pergamino que dio a Harry. —James me ayudó sin siquiera ser consiente, pero eso no viene al caso. Quiero que leas lo que escribí en el pergamino.

Y así lo hizo, cuando terminó parecía perplejo así que Sirius le regaló una sonrisa.

—Empezaremos desde cero, nada de atajos ni de tonterías. Tú tienes que aprender desde el inicio y todas esas materias: cuidado de criaturas mágicas, defensa contra las artes oscuras, transfiguración, pociones, herbolaría, encantamientos, historia de la magia, astronomía, ruinas antiguas, adivinación, estudios muggles… ahora, como ya leíste, organicé todas las ramas de la magia según lo esenciales que sean y las que están subrayadas de verde son las que ya dominas—después levantó una ceja—Estudios muggles está resuelto, tenemos que apresurarnos y empezar a subrayar más en verde porque…

—Espera, —lo interrumpió Harry, parecía de repente nervioso. —Yo sólo planeaba protegerme, no creo que necesité dominar tantas áreas de la magia que ni siquiera conozco, ¿no podrías simplemente enseñarme hechizos y listo?

—Podría, por supuesto, pero en este mundo te das cuenta tarde o temprano que para sobrevivir, no sólo se necesita conocer hechizos… yo soy Auror, Harry, y puedo decirte con total seguridad que conocer sobre las funciones de las plantas puede salvar tu vida, que saber sobre animales, el cómo tratarlos y su nivel de peligro es imperativo, en especial cuando Voldemort está reclutando a las criaturas oscuras, que saber de pociones te puede salvar de ser envenenado o de salvar a alguien en peligro…—después suspiró con fuerza, —pensé mucho en lo que hablamos, todavía sentía culpa, por supuesto, pero aun así pude darme cuenta de que tienes razón, de que mantenerte alejado de este mundo, de tus poderes, de la magia, terminará por salirnos muy caro—después lo observó con atención—has sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin ayuda de nadie y si algo llega a pasar, si tu vuelves a quedar solo, quiero que al menos sepas cómo salir a flote, cómo mantenerte vivo.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, en especial cuando Sirius parecía haberse tomado especialmente en serio su papel para con él. Era su padrino, y por primera vez Harry lo vio como tal, como la persona a la que sus padres habían confiado por si algún día llegaban a faltar.

Y vio en sus ojos que Sirius desde ya, le quería. Se preocupaba y le apoyaba como tendría que ser.

—Tienes razón—dijo al fin, Black asintió.

—No conocemos el futuro, no sabemos si mañana aún estaremos para ti y si no hago nada para garantizar tu supervivencia, le habré fallado a tu padre incluso más de lo que ya lo hago al no decirle sobre esto—El azabache agachó levemente la cabeza

El tiempo que había pasado con su familia le había servido para darse cuenta que James y Sirius eran dos verdaderos amigos, los mejores amigos, esos que se volvían con el paso del tiempo más que hermanos. James le había dado una familia y Sirius había contribuido siéndole fiel.

Lo que estaba haciendo por Harry, era más valioso de lo que a primera mano había supuesto.

—Vamos a hacer esto bien Harry, no hay otra manera—aclaró antes de observar el pergamino—te explicaré la segunda parte del plan, ¿está bien?—el aludido ratificó seguro, y se enfocó en prestarle toda la atención que pudo reunir.

—Por favor, sigue, estoy dispuesto a continuar esto—Sirius asintió.

—Pues bien, cuando terminé de redactar esto me di cuenta que la tarea era prácticamente imposible de cumplir para un solo hombre, en especial cuando ambos tenemos tan poco tiempo… así que como soy listo, decidí que tendrías más maestros.

—Sirius, James nos matará si se entera.

—Eso ya lo sé, traté de hablar con él ayer, ¿sabes? Y su negativa ciega me hizo darme cuenta que no dará su brazo a torcer por más que lo intentemos, no entiende razones. —Suspiró entonces con fuerza. —Por eso tendrás maestros que ni siquiera sabrán que te están enseñando, o al menos no todos—murmuró por lo bajo, después observó a Harry, —esto es lo que haremos. Hablarás con Tim y le pedirás que te enseñe algo sobre astronomía, que te muestre nombres y formas de dirigirse mediante estrellas; Merlín sabe que el niño es un genio en ese rubro.

—¿Y qué excusa le voy a poner?—tuvo la necesidad de interrumpirlo, encontraba fallas notables en el plan, aunque Sirius pareció no verlas cuando se alzó de hombros.

—Sólo dile que tienes ganas de acompañarlo y después muestra una curiosidad sana, él ni siquiera sospechará porque le gusta mucho hablar sobre ese tema… volviendo entonces al tema, buscarás a Lily, ella será una gran maestra en herbolaría, —después sacó de su capa un viejo libro que puso en la mesa—dile que lo encontraste por allí y que te interesa el tema, y como técnicamente la herbolaría no requiere de magia, ella estará gustosa en aclararte cosas, es más, con un poco de suerte incluso te lleve al invernadero en donde cultiva alguna de las plantas que utiliza para pociones—después sacó otro libro, —es un libro de pociones, no memorices, confórmate con entender lo teórico.

Harry asintió sintiendo que su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, ¿Cómo haría para hacer todas esas cosas sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

—Con respecto a la historia mágica, de eso confórmate con las pláticas que James te dará… Merlín sabe que aunque Binss nos hacía dormir, el padre de James hizo que tuviera un especial amor a la historia, no te preocupes por eso, él está tan desesperado por tener una relación más estrecha contigo que si le digo que te gusta la historia, estará encantando de discutir acerca del pasado contigo—Harry frunció el ceño.—No te dirá todo, no creo siquiera que incluya los acontecimientos más recientes, pero confórmate con saber algo sobre rebeliones y enemistades. En encantamientos y CCM Remus será de gran ayuda, pero déjamelo a mí, yo haré que nos ayude.

—¿Le dirás?—cuestionó Harry, Sirius frunció ceño.

—Aún estoy pensando, pero no desconfíes, Remus es el más culto de nosotros así que sabe que James no está haciendo lo correcto, lo que me preocupa sin embargo es embarrarlo en todo este problema, lo menos que necesita es enemistarse con James, no con su…—después observó reticente al muchacho. —Ya hablaré yo con él.

—¿Puedo decir una cosa?—Sirius asintió—Hablas a futuro, pero lo haces seguro de que James sabrá todo esto en algún momento, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—No pongas en jaque la inteligencia de James, él se enterará porque así debe ser, aunque espero que suceda más tarde que pronto. Estoy pensando que si Remus se entera podremos abarcar otras ares, como Runas antiguas… pero bueno, por ahora sólo está eso, adivinación casi está destacada porque realmente no hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno para enseñarte y es un campo tan ambiguo que no se puede confiar en él—después caminó un poco en la habitación. —Yo te enseñare DCAO por ahora, así que levántate, vamos a comenzar ya.

*"""*  
Cuando ambos bajaron hacia la sala, Harry estaba seguro que se tenía la nariz rota, aunque Sirius aseveraba que solo estaba exagerando.

No importaba, el hecho es que aunque no lo pareciera Sirius Black era un excelente maestro cuando dejaba a un lado su parvulez; porque sí, claro que había aprendido algo en las pocas horas que habían durado encerrados.

No sólo le había dado una extensa charla sobre las artes oscuras, sino que en cuanto menos lo había esperado, le había encestado un golpe en el estómago, arguyendo su falta de concentración y diciéndole con una sonrisa mientras Harry trataba de tomar aire, que muchos hechizos oscuros llegarían así, de improvisto.

Había sido entonces cuando le había vuelto a golpear y Harry alerta, le había regresado el golpe. Fue entonces cuando ambos comenzaron a golpearse, y en eso Harry no era ningún inexperto. Vivir con alguien como Matt, quien continuamente se metía en problemas, había sido (aunque no fuese correcto) la mejor forma para aprender a defenderse en una lucha física.

No era ningún experto, lo sabía. No conocía muchas técnicas de karate o alguna otra arte marcial, a pesar de que había asistido a dos sesiones en donde lo único que había hecho había sido gritar y lanzar patadas. Su técnica de lucha, era más bien astuta y rápida, aunque algo sucia, lógico si se tomaba en cuenta que se había enseñado en la calle.

Sin embargo, Sirius había sido un oponente difícil, después de todo era Auror aunque según le había dicho, entre los magos era poco común un encuentro físico, en especial cuando contaban con su varita para lanzar hechizos a lo lejos, algo que sin duda alguna le serviría a Harry.

Hubo un momento en la batalla en la que pareció que iba a perder, pero aun así, al final el ganador había sido Harry a pesar de que Sirius le había, (como una técnica desesperada para ganar) dando un golpe en la nariz tan fuerte, que por un momento Harry pensó que la había separado de su cara.

Después de la conmoción inicial, Sirius se había puesto serio y le había dicho de una manera más abierta y tétrica lo que las artes oscuras podían hacer; entonces cuando había terminado de explicar, comenzó a hablarle sobre la magia en general de manera que hasta había sido filosófico.

Diciéndole que la magia no era buena ni mala, que eran los magos los que le daban tal o cual nombre y que era necesario saber contrarrestar muchos de estos hechizos.

Después habían comenzado con la práctica, el primer hechizo que practicaron había sido el _Protego _y Harry había tardado un poco en entenderle y después en lograr un escudo más o menos decente.

Sirius le había dicho entonces, que no debería preocuparse, que su magia estaba oxidada y que no iba a salir de repente, que se necesitaba de práctica, de mucha práctica.

—Este será nuestro almuerzo—murmuró Sirius, llamando su atención, había ido a la cocina y cuando regresó traía consigo una colección de pasteles y chucherías que Harry en seguida devoró junto al hombre.

—¿A qué horas me llevaras a casa?—cuestionó cuando terminó. Sirius negó.

—Hoy hay junta, lo que quiere decir que Dumbledore quiere hablar con nuestro reducido círculo, compuesto por aquellos que tenemos fe al viejito y certeza en que Voldemort está vivo—Harry lo escuchó con atención—tus padres estarán aquí pronto.

—¿Aura y Lizzy?

—Algo escuché sobre también traerlas, ellas no deben permaneces solas y normalmente anda por aquí Ron, así que es común que hayan adolescentes, aunque a ellos no se les permite estar presentes mientras nosotros los adultos hablamos.

—¿Sabes? Se ha soltado la lengua conmigo Sirius—el hombre empalideció.

—Merlín, trata de no decirlo, aun siento culpa, ¿sabes?—después se estir+o spbre su lugar y lanzó un fuerte suspiro al aire.

—Creo que tomaré una pequeña siesta…

Harry observó a su padrino acurrucarse en el sillón y segundos después los suaves ronquitos del hombre inundaron el lugar. El muchacho hubiese hecho lo mismo, era consciente de que había agotado sus fuerzas físicas y mentales y eso lo tenía agotado, pero justo cuando estaba por acomodarse sobre el sillón, Kreacher apareció, Harry no había estado realmente a solas con él y (tenía que admitirlo) tampoco le había prestado atención suficiente, así que sintiéndose culpable le regaló una sonrisa.

—Hola Kreacher—él elfo hizo amago de sonrisa.

—Kreacher ya había notado que el maestro estaba en la antigua casa Black pero no quiso interrumpir—después lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a Sirius, Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué le odias tanto?—el elfo que había comenzado a refunfuñar por lo bajo chilló y negó con desesperó.

—¡Kreacher no puede odiar a Sirius Black! ¡Kreacher no puede odiar a nadie que provenga de la estirpe Black!

—Lo siento, odiar no fue la palabra correcta—apremió cuando el elfo comenzó a chillar, —pero no te cae bien y el sentimiento es reciprocó—Kreacher tragó en seco, debatiéndose entre decir o quedarse callado. Al final ganó el resentimiento y comenzó a murmurar entre dientes.

—Sirius Black es un mal hijo… Sirius Black hizo que la pobre ama… el amo Regulus no… él era un buen chico, nada parecido a…—su mirada entonces se aguado y pareció a punto de llorar.

—Es suficiente viejo elfo—murmuró una tercera voz, Harry observó preocupado a Sirius, los chillidos del elfo habían logrado despertar a Black de su ligero sueño.

—Kreacher debe obedecer al maestro… aunque no se merece llevar su apellido…—había vuelto a su continuo murmuró y Harry viendo que Sirius comenzaba de verdad a enojarse tomó del hombro al elfo, quien chilló ante el toque.

—Lo siento Kreacher—dijo despacio, tratando de consolarlo—no sabía que la pregunta podía causarte daño—después suspiró con fuerza. —¿Podrías dejarnos solos? Necesito hablar con Sirius—él elfo no puso más peros, desapareció lanzando una mirada de adoración a Harry que lo hizo sentir sumamente incómodo.

—No deberías ser tan amable con él, no se lo merece—Harry lo observó con atención.

—Todos merecemos un trato amable o una segunda oportunidad—Black suspiró.

—No es tan fácil y te lo digo yo que he vivido más que algunas personas no merecen una segunda oportunidad…—lo observó con atención a los ojos—muchos menos un trato amable—Harry frunció el ceño, los ojos de Black contenían una tormenta de recuerdos infértiles, de aquellos que aun con el paso del tiempo seguían doliendo con énfasis, de aquellos que amargaban una tarde de felicidad.

—Nunca pensé que tú fueses de ese tipo de personas—dijo con lentitud, midiendo sus palabras, después de todo Sirius le estaba apoyando—y no refiero a tu poca falta de empatía… te veo Sirius y sólo observó lo infeliz que eres con los recuerdos…

—No empieces a filosofarme—advirtió evitando su mirada. —Los recuerdos no son todos alegres, algunos son amargos y ácidos. Porque de alguna manera, han sido los que nos han cambiado y no para bien—Harry asintió.

— Concuerdo contigo, hay recuerdos que queman aun pasen diez o veinte años, pero sigo sin entenderte Sirius—suspiró con fuerza—no pensé que fueses del tipo de personas que viven en el pasado.

—Yo no vivo en el pasado—dijo seguro—no lo hago, si así lo hiciera fuese un completo amargado, simplemente no me gusta recordar, recordar es doloroso—Harry no contestó por largos minutos, lo suficientes como para observar con énfasis a su padrino.

El conocer a una persona era dejar de ver sus principales defectos o virtudes y entrar a la marea que albergaba su alma. La de Sirius era turbulenta y llena de puntos finales que no eran más que puntos suspensivos; e hizo que Harry se diera cuenta que su padrino aunque estaba en lo correcto al asegurar que no vivía en los recuerdos, rehuía de ellos y eso era mil veces peor.

Huir significaba vivir en constante batalla, huir significaba un futuro enfrentamiento que dejaría el corazón destrozado.

—Cuando mi madre murió…—susurró con voz tenue, esperando la atención de su padrino y cuando está llegó, Harry continuó. — Era sólo era un niño, pero eso no significaba que no resintiera tanto su perdida, estaba pues, en constante batalla. Había descubierto que la muerte existía, que los seres humanos no éramos invencibles y aunque no lloré mucho, me refugie en una actitud hostil y acorazada. Una actitud que alejó a todos de mí, y que mi padre soportó bastante hasta que un día harto de verme consumirme en la amargura habló conmigo—su mirada buscó a Sirius y cuando la encontró, sonrió tenuemente—sus palabras exactas fueron: "todos sufrimos, todos aquí resentimos su perdida pero tú eres él único que ha terminado amargado de los recuerdos que te unen a tu madre"

Sirius respiró con fuerza, aquella frase le había descolocado más de lo que admitiría y una parte de sí se sintió realmente avergonzada, Harry pareció verlo porque suspiró con fuerza antes de alzarse de hombros.

—Después me dijo que cada uno tenía su propia manera de soportar el dolor pero que jamás olvidara que los recuerdos por muy malos que fuesen, contribuían a lo que somos y seremos…—jugó entonces con un hilo de su chamarra—a lo que quiero llegar Sirius, es que los recuerdos son parte de lo que somos, y tratar de olvidarnos de ellos (sean estos buenos o malos) porque ambos nos hacen daño en algún momento de nuestra vida; sólo nos hace personas vulnerables. No te pido que me digas qué es lo que te tanto daño te hizo en tu pasado, no cuando aún no terminas de luchar contra ellos.

Sirius no supo qué decir, había escuchado de buena fuente (Lily y James) que Harry tenía esa manera filosófica de hablar, que cuando se ponía serio podía decir lo que nadie quería escuchar de una manera que descolocaba a las personas.

Que hablaba como alguien mayor que había pasado por mucho.

Y así era, se recordó Sirius, Harry había ya tenido sus propias batallas, aquellas que definían el ir o venir del ser humano, y había salido librado de ellas. No era ya un niño que reía ante las gracias de su padrino y volaba en una escoba rompiendo floreros.

Fue entonces, y sólo entonces, que se sintió pequeño e insignificante y por primera vez observó en Harry a aquel mago quien desprovisto de aparente habilidad extraordinaria y mágica había vencido a Voldemort.

*""""*  
**Bien, ya lo había dicho antes, no soy nada buena prometiendo cosas pero ahora tengo una excusa (porque no deja de ser eso) mucho más viable. La cosa es que reprobé una materia que ni siquiera creía capaz de reprobar y como curso el último año para salir de preparatoria, me tomé la tarea de pasar la materia en estas vacaciones. **

**Estoy orgullosa de decir que lo logré, pero no estoy orgullosa de haber rezagado el capítulo, en especial cuando ya lo tenía escrito, así que les tengo una buena notica. **

**La espera casi llega a su final, en el siguiente capítulo al fin se sabrá que Lizzy es Ginny, ya lo llevo algo adelantado pero aún me faltan algunos detalles que no terminan de agradarme, así que sólo es cuestión de esperar un poquito.**

Aly Potter Weasley: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, la espera está casi a punto de terminar, pronto se sabrá la identidad de la pelirroja y con respecto a Zack… bueno, el niño aún necesita madurar mucho. Cuídate mucho.

Tinazuaje: ¡Hola! Antes que nada, por supuesto que no me enoja que des tu opinión sincera del capítulo me alegra que me corrijas. Busqué el error al que te refieres con Lily pintándose las uñas y luego con Lizzy haciéndolo y… no lo encontré, en ambas oraciones puse a Lizzy. No lo sé, tal vez leíste rápido aquella parte y por eso hubo confusión; sin embargo, soy consciente de que mientras escribo, suelo confundirlas por lo parecido de su nombre, aunque trató de arreglarlo cuando le doy la segunda leída. Me causo mucha curiosidad el que sientas que el capítulo anterior lo escribió otra persona y me gustaría saber por qué, me resulto raro, supongo. Perdón si te costó leer el capítulo, hice una revisión general y noté algunos errores que corregí. Harry y Ginny viven juntos en toda la extensión de la palabra, el caso es que se supone que solo es temporal mientras la excéntrica tía de Ginny está de viaje, claro que cualquier cosa puede pasar. En fin, ¡gracias por tu comentario! Si pudieras aclararme esas dudas y profundizar un poquito más seria genial y me serviría mucho para seguir mejorando. Besos.

Sysy snape: ¡Hola! Tienes razón, creo que Aura es todo lo que no son Harry y Ginny; tienes razón (yo no me había dado cuenta de ello) pero James se está quedando rezagado porque lo único que comparte con Harry es el Qudditch, trataré de acercarlos más, gracias por la observación. ¡y perdón por la tardanza Susan!

SulyVan: ¡Hola! No hay nada qué agradecer, estoy feliz de que hagas publicidad a la historia, un pequeño error es la última historia que subí en aquella página así que por allí está esperando la pronta actualización (no la quiero dejar abandonada). La página ha bajado mucho de calidad, aunque tengo que decir que lo que más me molesta es que esté llena de historias de artistas o cosas así, creo que por algo se llama Potterfics. Ya conocía Mil locuras y una boda, la autora también lo sube por aquí, pero la segundo, Harry y Ginny viajan al pasado… no la conocía y es realmente buena! Cualquier otra recomendación es bienvenida. Cuídate.

Lillieblack: jajá, Aura tiene una boca viperina y como siempre no midió lo que dijo y trató a Zack como se merecía, en especial cuando él aún tiene mucho que madurar, créeme que aunque se dé cuenta que Harry no es el culpable de todo, aun le costará aceptarlo. Sirius tiene sus propios fantasmas y es algo que tiene que superar, Harry y los Potter, son su familia aunque si es triste que no tenga una a la que pueda llamar (literalmente) propia. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Hanna27: ¡Hola! Jajá, Aura arrasó en el capítulo anterior, no se llevó más que felicitaciones aunque técnicamente no estuvo bien lo que hizo :D ¿sabes? Yo nunca me imaginé a Sirius casado, ni siquiera en este tipo de universos alternos en donde pudo tener más oportunidad, simplemente se me hace inverosímil, pero tienes razón en que es triste. Besos de la autora, ¡gracias por comentar!

karlaMV: ¡hola mujer! Los Weasley entraran en el siguiente capítulo y por fin se sabrá parte de la verdad. ¿Toque filosófico? Nunca pensé en la historia de esa manera… gracias!

XohePotter: ¡gracias! aunque no entiendo porque te sorprende la manera en la que escribo, lo tomaré como un alago :D. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! Pero Harry ya tiene su propia varita y en cuanto a Hermione, ella por ahora no aparecerá.

ALE DIETHEL: ¡hola! Oh no te preocupes, no es un requisito dejar un comentario en cada capítulo, aunque se te agradece mucho. El momento de la verdad (o al menos en su gran parte) sucederá en el siguiente capítulo. Probablemente Harry llegué a conocer Hogwarts pero por ahora no creo que vaya a ser parte del alumnado, sería muy complicado si tomas en cuenta que los conocimientos de Harry son los de un niño de primer año. ¡Cuídate mucho!.

Kuki-Chan: ¡hola! Gracias por comentar, contestó tus preguntas: 1. Aura no es una bruja (aunque me divirtió tu nota aclaratoria, yo tampoco me refiero a su forma de ser). Ella no tiene magia, es una muggle. 2. La madre de los Johnson era una mujer observadora e instintiva, no te puedo decir nada más :D. 3. Aura y Ginny ya están en la mansión Potter, en cuanto Matt aun no lo decido en realidad. 4. No dudo que Harry conozca Hogwarts, pero se me hace un poquito inverosímil que vaya a ser parte del alumnado, en especial cuando sabe tanto como un niño de primer año, sería muy difícil. 5. Ponto se sabrán las reacciones de los Weasley. Espero que las respuesta algo vagas te hayan servido de ayuda. ¡Gracias por comentar!

GinnyLilyPotter7: ¡hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, Harry aún no ve a James y Lily como sus verdaderos padres, así que aun pasará tiempo antes de que eso suceda. Gracias por tu comentario!

xXm3ch3Xx: Aura arrasó en el capítulo anterior, jajá ero en realidad creo que ella es todo lo que Harry y Ginny ya no son, aunque tienes razón, no mide sus palabras y a Zack aquello (aunque no lo admita) le gusta, pelearse con ella es la única forma de no sentirse un cero a la izquierda por voluntad propia. Lily y James son dos padres que aún no pueden aceptar su presente, supongo que ellos necesitan a un Harry a quien puedan criar aunque es imposible, lo están sobreprotegiendo y aquello solo logrará que él se separé más de ellos. Jejé, estas en lo correcto, Ginny y Molly tendrán varios encontronazos porque su carácter es muy parecido y Molly que necesita llevar el control, no podrá aceptar lo independiente que es su hija. Gracias por comentar!

Turker Weasley: ¡Gracias! tienes razón, Lily está aún en el limbo sin aceptar realmente que Harry este a su lado, aún tiene mucho miedo. Sirius y Harry son un par muy peculiar, en especial cuando ambos tienen tanto camino que recorrer, Black se está arriesgando mucho con Harry pero creo que es el que más comprende lo importante que es enseñar a Harry acerca de la magia. En cuanto a las reacciones de los Weasley… ¡ya están más cerca de lo que crees!

Anya Drakovich: ¡hola! Qué bueno que el capítulo te haya encantado. Creo que es algo normal que Lily quiera acaparar todo de Harry… jeje, creo que Aura es ese humor que necesita el fic y cómo te diste cuenta, Sirius si está ayudando a Harry con la magia. Actualice un poco tarde y lo siento! Y no te preocupes, pronto todo se sabrá respecto a Ginny. Uff gracias por tu comentario. Cuídate mucho.

YaraGinnyPotterEvans: Oh! No te preocupes, los comentarios no son obligatorios y menos cuando lo recompensas con un review que me hace sonreír, como los tuyos. Ya sabes que yo también amo los Harry/Ginny… son tan perfectos juntos. La verdad respecto a la identidad de Lizzy pronto se sabrá y como ya te diste cuenta, Sirius está ayudando a Harry a aprender magia aunque al principio no será fácil, después de todo Harry sigue sabiendo casi nada de la magia. Aura tiene una guerra declarada contra Zack, estoy segura que ambos seguirán peleando. Aja, ya me atrasé mucho pero ojala hayas tenido día de reyes, año nuevo, días comunes… geniales! Cuídate mucho.

Lilius's fan: ¡hola! Después de mucho batallar porque mi computadora no tiene (o al menos yo no lo he encontrado) el apostrofe ese que se utiliza en el inglés y que tiene tu Nick, me decidí por copiar y pegar. :D Gracias por comentar! Espero que este capítulo haya bajado tus ansias en vez de alimentarlas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disfruten la lectura**

***"""***

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Harry pasa tiempo con su padrino, él le enseña algo sobre la magia y le propone un plan de estudios algo particular. Al final le informa que habrá una reunión de la orden y lo manda hacia un cuarto de la casa Black, porque no quiere que su presencia sea conocida por todos._

*"""*

Los miembros del reducido grupo (como los había llamado Sirius) habían empezado a llegar minutos después, la primera en entrar había sido Tonks quien había trastabillado sobre la alfombra de la misma manera que Harry y con entusiasmo los había saludo, Harry aún tuvo tiempo de hablar unos minutos con ella antes de que Sirius lo mandara hacia arriba, argumentando que muchas de las personas que también llegarían ni siquiera sabían de su existencia.

Así que refunfuñando y ante la mirada divertida de Tonks, Harry terminó subiendo las escaleras, después caminó hasta llegar al que había sido su antiguo cuarto y con un suspiró cerró la puerta.

Al principio escuchó las amortiguadas risas de Sirius y con esfuerzo también los gritos que lanzaba Remus (quien había llegado en algún punto de la historia). Aburrido como estaba, había rechazado la idea de bajar cuando escuchó voces que no conocía y adormilado se había acomodado en el colchón.

—Bueno, suponte que lo encontramos Fred—Harry saltó sobre su lugar y aun espantado se irguió lo suficiente como para observar a los gemelos pelirrojos, quienes estaban parados frente a él.

—¿Cómo lograron entrar?—cuestionó buscando su tono más seguro, los hermanos se observaron antes de alzarse de hombros.

—Tenemos nuestra licencia de desaparición—contestó George sonriendo, Harry tomó aire profundamente.

—I-di-o-tas—vocalizo apretando los dientes— ¿¡no se les ocurrió qué tal vez podrían matarme de un susto!? ¡Podrían haber tocado la puerta!—los gemelos no parecieron preocupados.

—Sencillamente, creo que te llevarías muy bien con nuestra madre Harry, ella dice lo mismo…

—… pero nosotros pensamos que aparecernos así de improvisto es mucho más divertido—concluyó el otro, antes de abrir la puerta y observar a ambos lados del pasillo. — ¡Lo encontramos Ronnie!

—Somos parte de la orden así que pronto bajaremos, deja de observarnos de esa manera, no te molestaremos mucho rato—Harry bufó.

—Ron ha venido con Neville, ¿sabes quién es?—el azabache negó, Fred y Geroge se observaron.

—Es un tipo genial, algo tímido y torpe pero…

—Amable—continuó su gemelo—te caerá bien—después ambos compartieron una mirada y volvieron a desaparecer dejando a Harry completamente solo.

—Bueno, eso fue sofocante—murmuró antes de que Ron apareciera caminando por el pasillo, seguía igual de pecoso que siempre y mantenía una sonrisa agradable, siguiéndole el paso iba un muchacho cabizbajo y alto, el tal Neville, supuso Harry.

—Hey compañero—saludó Ron cuando entró sin pedir permiso, Harry que analizaba las facciones de Neville, sonrió a Ron. —Allá abajo todo es una completa locura—informó, —Dumbledore no ha llegado así que mi madre está poniéndose algo insoportable con Sirius y…—se interrumpió al observar al azabache analizar a su amigo, mientras este le regalaba una sonrisa nerviosa—Este es Neville, Nevile, este es Harry—el adolescente asintió y dio un paso nervioso hacia el azabache, cuando estuvo cerca estiró su mano, ambos se saludaron entonces.

—¿Van juntos a la escuela?—cuestionó el azabache quien había optado por sonreír con más apremio, Ron quien no había notado el nerviosismo inicial emparejó de una patada la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

—Ambos somos Gryffindors…—Harry optó por no preguntar, dejo que continuara—y compartimos un mismo dormitorio así que se podría decir que somos amigos…

—Eso no se escucha muy seguro.

—Es porque aún está enojado—intervino Neville, adoptando una actitud más segura—su madre le dijo hoy que debería tratar de portarse como yo de vez en cuando porque sus modales en la mesa son deplorables y cuando yo estuve de acuerdo, Ron llegó a la conclusión de que me había pasado al lado oscuro—después puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, lo normal hubiese sido que me apoyaras a mí—dijo defendiéndose, después observó a Harry—¿no lo crees así?

—No voy a opinar en esto—murmuró haciendo una mueca, tenía suficiente de riñas absurdas con Math y Aura—¿tú también perteneces a la orden Neville?—cuestionó adoptando el sustantivo de Fred y George, el joven negó.

—No, pero mi padre sí que es miembro—musitó con cierto recelo, Harry lo observó con atención.

—Aún estamos en la escuela a pesar de ser mayores de edad así que no se nos permite ser parte—dijo Ron, ignorando la actitud de su amigo—lo que es una completa idiotez si me lo preguntas.

—Yo estoy con Ron—expresó Neville, el nerviosismo había desaparecido, ahora en sus ojos se posaba una sombra que Harry no reconoció—creo que como mayores de edad tenemos derecho a decidir si queremos pertenecer o no a esto.

—Eso díselo a mi madre.

—Lo haría si tú se lo dijeras a mi padre—Ron pareció levemente pálido antes de negar.

—Paso compañero, tu padre, perdóname, pero da miedo…

—¿Por qué?—interrumpió Harry con muy poco tacto, Ron tragó en seco, Neville desvió la mirada.

—Es Auror de primer rango—murmuró con voz baja—y cojea de una pierna así que supongo que eso es suficiente como para aterrorizar a Ron.

—Hay muchas otras razones Nev—susurró el aludido, pero optó por no seguir riñendo y enfocó la vista en Harry—¿Cómo van las cosas con… ya sabes, todo?—el azabache observó nervioso a Neville—él lo sabe todo, ¿verdad Neville?

—Sí—dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry—pero no te preocupes, no pienso decir nada.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Papá lo menciono—aseveró el muchacho—últimamente ha trabajado con tu padre así que ambos han mantenido varias charlas, pero como has de suponer, en muchas has sido mencionado—Harry suspiró ante de observar con recelo a Neville.

—¿En qué ha estado trabajando con tu padre?

—Él no me cuenta mucho de eso Harry—dijo con cierto tono amargado en su voz—como supongo que te pasa a ti—el azabache asintió, después Neville se alzó de hombros—probablemente no debería decirte, pero han habido ataques aislados en algunas ciudades muggles—Ron se agitó sobre su lugar.

—Papá me dijo que en el último habían muerto algunas decenas de muggles—Harry tragó en seco cuando Neville asintió.

—Así es, y aunque nadie menciona esto y Fudge aún no cree que Voldemort sea el culpable en todos esos ataques, en ellos hay magia negra, lo que involucra al ministerio—Harry alternó su mirada entre uno y otro cuando ambos comenzaron a lanzar teorías y rumores sobre el regreso silencioso de Voldemort.

Ron creía con total seguridad que Voldemort ya era bastante fuerte y que en cualquier momento saldría a la luz ya incapaz de ser vencido, Neville por otro lado aseveraba que todos esos ataques tenía un motivo escondido, no sabía cuál, pero estaba seguro de ello.

—¡Willy!—Harry saltó sobre su lugar, el pelirrojo que estaba contando sobre algo que su hermano mayor le había dicho, se calló de golpe y escuchó como alguna de las muchas puertas del pasillo, era cerrada con fuerza—¡Willy!

—sencillamente…—susurró agitado Harry antes de cruzarse de brazos y esperar con la ceja alzada que quién fuese que gritaba apareciera.

Sus dos compañeros lucían sorprendidos a la par que estupefactos.

Por fin la puerta de su habitación fue abierta y la imagen de una niña con una enmarañada melena rubia hizo su aparición.

—Podrías haber salido a decirme que estabas aquí, ¿sabes?—dijo con voz aguda, Ron la observó con atención, obviamente no la conocía ni tampoco sabía a quién le hablaba.

—Eso te hubiese quitado la diversión—contestó Harry con una sonrisa, después la niña se carcajeó, acto seguido observó a los adolescentes que acompañaban a sus hermanos y enfocó la vista en el azabache.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Podrías preguntárselo, deberías tratar de ser menos maleducada—ella rodó los ojos.

—Soy Aura, hermana de William aunque pienso que ustedes lo conocen como Harry—informó a los dos adolescentes—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Neville fue el primero en recuperarse.

—Soy Neville—se presentó antes de darle un codazo a Ron, este bufó sobándose las costillas.

—Soy Ron.

—Es un gusto—dijo la niña con una sonrisa—pecas y… ¿Cómo crees que deba llamarlo a él, Willy?

—No creo que deberías ponerle ningún apodo, a él no le gustan—aconsejó seguro, la niña dio un paso adelante ante el enojado Ron.

—Te pones como Lizzy cuando te enojas—aseveró con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Venía detrás de mí, pero entonces Sirius le habló—dijo sin preocuparse—hemos llegado tarde, ¿sabes? Él ya nos estaba esperando y dijo algo sobre la llegada de Dumb… Dlimbu… Dlembion…

—Dumbledore—corrigió Harry, la niña asintió.

—Es lo que dije, Demblion—Neville fue el primero en reír con gusto, pronto Ron le siguió.

—Mierda Aura, ¿Cómo lo haces?—cuestionó Harry, ella sonrió.

—Es parte de mi encanto natural—entonces caminó hacia la cama y se subió acurrucándose cerca de Harry.

Lizzy llegó segundos después, parecía un tanto malhumorada y murmurando insultos por lo bajo, entró a la habitación.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste?—cuestionó Harry, ella rodó los ojos.

—Seguí el sonido de las risas—informó—esta casa es realmente tétrica aunque la preferiría a ella que a su dueño—aclaró antes de volver a soltar insultos por lo bajo, después negó y suspirando por fin prestó atención a la presencia de los adolescentes quienes la observaban sorprendidos.

—¿Amigos tuyos?—cuestionó al azabache, él asintió—supongo que ustedes también son mágicos, ¿o me equivoco?—Ron negó y por un segundo la pelirroja presto especial atención al muchacho, no porque le resultará especialmente atractivo, sino más bien porque soltaba un aire familiar que le fue imposible de reconocer—pues bien, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Elizabeth.

—Soy Neville y él es Ron—presentó el moreno, Lizzy asintió—tú no pareces hermana de Harry…

—Y doy gracias a Dios no serlo—informó ella antes de optar por sentarse en una destartalada silla. —Soy su novia.

—¿Ella es a la que ibas a…?—Harry hizo callar a Ron con la mirada pero fue demasiado tarde, Lizzy ya observaba al joven con la ceja alzada, él se apresuró a rectificar. —Es que habla mucho de ti—informó incómodo, había sentido la misma familiaridad extraña.

Había algo en la adolescente que reconocía aunque no lograba saber qué era.

—Me imagino, —susurró la muchacha— que son cosas buenas—Harry soltó una carcajada antes de asentir.

—No sería capaz de decir nada malo de ti amor…

—Excepto que es una controladora—interrumpió Aura—¿Recuerdas cuando le dijiste eso Willy?—él bufó.

—Nunca lo olvido, pero gracias por recordármelo—Lizzy soltó una risita acida.

—Es por eso que las relaciones a veces son tan desgastantes—informó la niña—¿ustedes tienen novias?—Ron se volvió a sonrojar antes de murmurar por lo bajo algo que nadie entendió, Neville pareció incómodo.

—No, por ahora no—susurró, ella le sonrió.

—Es una lástima, eres apuesto—Neville se sonrojó violentamente ante la mirada del azabache y la de la pelirroja.

—Cielos santo, ¿dónde está Zack? Al menos él mantendría entretenida tu lengua afilada—ella le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

—Se ha quedado abajo con Tim, a ambos los revisaron porque parecer ser que gustan de escuchar lo que los magos hablan en la junta con Demblion…

—Dumbledore.

— De todos modos, el umpa-lumpa me sacó de quicio horas atrás—continuó ignorando a su hermano.

—Ambos peleaban en la mañana con tanto apremio que ella terminó dándole una patada en sus… partes masculinas—Ron se separó con velocidad de la niña, ella alzó una ceja.

— Lizzy me castigó—informó a su hermano—así que terminé sacándole brillo a cada pieza de porcelana y plata fina que hay en la casa…

—¿Tú no haces lo mismo que los gemelos Ron?—cuestionó Harry cambiando de tema, el pelirrojo se alzó de hombros.

—Suelo hacerlo pero quería presentarte a Nev…

—Sí, Ron—murmuró el adolescente rodando los ojos—tu presentación fue asombrosa—el pelirrojo bufó mientras todos reían.

A partir de allí, los cinco comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas sin importancia, Aura quien había encontrado un placer especial en hacer sonrojar a ambos muchachos, soltaba de vez en cuando preguntas indiscretas sólo para ganarse alguna que otra mirada de su hermano, algo que no le importó mucho.

No supieron cuánto pasó, ni siquiera prestaron atención a las voces que de repente se escucharon atropelladamente, hasta que Tim llegó abriendo la puerta con cuidado.

—Ya ha acabado la junta—informó con una sonrisa, le hubiese gustado más haber subido desde su llegada pero se había sentido culpable porque últimamente había dejado muy solo a Zack, así que había preferido quedarse abajo con él, —la señora Weasley y mamá han hecho comida para un ejército, mejor bajen—a Ron no le dijeron dos veces, se levantó jalando a Neville en el proceso.

—¿Quién está abajo?—cuestionó Harry, sin seguir a Ron. Su hermano le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

—No más que la familia Weasley, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, el señor Frank (papá de Neville), Dumbledore y nosotros—Harry entonces asintió y sin más, se levantó junto con Aura, Lizzy ya estaba a un lado de Tim cuando los cuatro caminaron hacia la planta baja.

*"""*  
Molly no se sorprendió de que su hijo fuese el primero en llegar arrastrando a Neville en el proceso como si se tratará de un muñeco de trapo, ni tampoco se sorprendió de que se sentará con una sonrisa, sin saludar a nadie, a esperar gustoso la comida que pronto llegaría.

Neville fue mucho más amable, saludó a Tonks con una sonrisa y después asintió con respeto a Dumbledore y a su padre. Lily sin embargo, observó al pelirrojo con atención.

—¿Y Harry, Ron?—él lució algo sorprendido.

—Pensé que iba detrás de mí… de seguro se quedó arriba, señora Potter—ella asintió sin emitir ningún otro juicio, Molly sin embargo la observó con atención.

Lily había hablado con ella apenas lo suficiente como para informarle de las buenas nuevas, que se traducían como la llegada de la hermana pequeña de Harry y de su novia. Molly había estado un tanto estupefacta ante ese hecho y Lily había tratado de explicar que la muchacha era una mujer fuerte y bonita y que la niña era… una sorpresa.

Molly dudaba mucho aquello porque después de todo ambas eran muggles, lo que no era malo por supuesto, pero lo que causaría que ambas se sintieran tal vez algo intimidadas.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para conocerlas, Harry llegó al comedor entre risas apenas contenidas mientras una pequeña niña de rulos rubios le gritaba algo, esa debería ser la hermana y pudo notar con cierta preocupación que detrás de él iba Tim junto a una joven pelirroja.

Extraño, pensó Molly, Harry tapaba su cara y cuerpo en general, pero el cabello sobresalía con facilidad, un cabello de un color muy parecido al de su familia, quizá un poco más rojo, quizá un poco más brillante, sin embargo, familiar.

—¡Pecas!—vociferó la niña, quien no pareció incomoda ante las miradas que estaba recibiendo, su hijo Ron bufó con aprecio antes de observarla.

—No me digas así…—ella sonrió con gusto antes de acercarse a Neville.

—Ya sé cómo te voy a decir—informó con una sonrisa, el niño perdió el color ante la mirada calculadora de su padre, pero Aura por primera vez fue discreta y se acercó lo suficiente como para murmurarle su apodo, en seguida Neville se sonrojo.

Mientras tanto Harry había aprovechado para jalar a Lizzy a las sillas más cercanas, ella a diferencia de la niña si lucia algo incomoda ante las miradas.

—Usted debe ser Aura—informó Dumbledore cuando la niña se sentó a un lado del abochornado Neville, ella que hacia morisquetas a Zack asintió.

—Y usted es Demblion, mucho gusto—Ron que había comenzado a tomar jugo escupió gran cantidad en un ataque de risa y los gemelos, atentos a la niña, pronto le acompañaron, en la mesa la incredulidad era palpable.

—Aura, ya te dije que es Dumbledore—susurró Harry, claramente abochornado por el espectáculo que daba su hermana, ella rodó los ojos.

—Ya te dije que sí—dijo con una sonrisa—eso es lo que digo, Demblion—el anciano sonrió con gusto haciendo que algunos que habían aguantado las ganas de reír soltaran alguna que otra carcajada.

—¿Cuántos años tienes pequeña?—ella frunció el ceño.

—Acabo de cumplir trece—informó justo en el momento en el que la comida llegó levitando desde la cocina, ella no pareció sorprendida y con deleite, comenzó a servirse del cuenco más cercano.

—Su vestido es muy bonito—dijo al anciano y aunque las charlas amenas ya habían aparecido nadie pudo evitar escuchar a la niña, Harry se sintió más abochornado, suerte para él, el anciano parecía encontrar todo muy divertido.

—Es una túnica—informó—pero gracias de todos modos—ella rió con gusto.

—Lo siento señor Demblion—se disculpó aun riendo, Harry soltó una suspiro ahogado.

—¿Podrías simplemente comer sin hacer ruido?—ella le sacó la lengua.

—Es parte de mi encanto, ya te lo dije—después observó a los presentes con más atención.

—Tienes un cabello grandioso—informó maravillada cuando su mirada se posó en Tonks, ella asintió gustosa, la niña tenía tal parecido con su carácter divertido que desde ya le había caído bien.

—Puedo cambiarlo a mi gusto—informó antes de que su cabello se volviera rojo, la niña soltó una cargada.

—¡Eso es genial! Aunque me gusta más el rosa, ¿es lo único que puedes cambiar?—Tonks negó y ante la diversión de la niña, su nariz comenzó a cambiar de forma.

Molly ni siquiera hizo gran caso a la niña, quien se había llevado la atención de casi todo el comedor, su mirada seguía en la muchacha pelirroja a la que ahora podía ver bien.

Y aquello provocaba que el nudo en su garganta se acrecentara, como le sucedía cada vez que veía a una adolescente con características tan parecidas a las de su difunta Ginny.

Se estremeció cuando la pelirroja la observó y dándole un asentimiento de cabeza, susurró a Harry quien decidió dejar de regañar a su hermana para poder prestarle atención. La muchacha tenía un escalofriante parecido a su familia y aquello estaba empezando a sentarle mal; el mismo cabello pelirrojo y lacio, las mismas pecas salpicadas por su cara, los mismo ojos chocolate tan parecidos a los suyos.

El dolor incrementó en su interior y el nudo en la garganta se hizo imposible de digerir; con la llegada de la adolescente aquellos sentimientos que normalmente alejaba de su mente se propagaron invadiendo todo su ser y la imagen difusa de una pequeña bebé inundo su mente.

Ginevra, la primera niña en siete generaciones había muerto de la manera más hostil y dolorosa, se le había negado pues el crecer junto a su familia que tanto la había esperado, se le había negado la protección de su madre que sin dudarlo hubiese dado la vida por ella.

Entonces, su mirada buscó a Lily, quien acercándose a su hijo pareció decirle algo que hizo que este riera con énfasis contagiando a la joven pelirroja. Lily había sido la única capaz de entenderla, la única que conocía cuan fuerte era el sufrimiento de perder a un hijo; ahora Molly se sentía completamente sola al observar a Lily riendo con tanto fervor.

No porque quisiera que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, no porque fuese una mala persona. Simplemente dolía darse cuenta que Lily había recuperado aquello que tanta falta le hacía y Molly seguía completamente abandonada en su sufrimiento. ¿Qué si sentía envidia? Lo hacía, por supuesto, no era algo que pudiese negar ni tampoco desaparecer, sucedía porque daría todo, todo lo que tenía, por estar en el lugar de Lily y disfrutar de su hija sana y salva.

Y de nuevo, su atención volvió a la adolescente, era bonita, hermosa si se tenía que decirlo, su cabello pelirrojo estaba atado en una coleta alta y sus manos jugaban con el tenedor. Una mujer joven, la niña que tal vez pudiese haber sido suya.

¿Su Ginny se vería parecida? ¿Su Ginny sonreiría de la misma manera?

Su Ginny….

Su Ginny sería una joven hecha y derecha si estuviese viva.

Y con aquel sentimiento, sus ojos se humedecieron hasta el punto en donde tuvo que bajar la cabeza para ocultar su desgracia.

La cena terminó una hora después, principalmente porque todos habían estado riendo y jugando, ajenos a la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, Aura había sido todo un éxito en la reunión eclipsando por mucho a la pelirroja y al azabache quienes habían estado tremendamente agradecidos.

Los primeros en irse habían sido los hermanos mayores de Ron, Bill y Charlie, uno porque tenía que madrugar al siguiente día por su trabajo, otro porque necesitaba descansar. Después Sirius y Remus se habían despedido ante la mirada ceñuda de Tonks quien se había levantado casi al instante murmurando algo sobre Sirius y la bebida.

El último en irse había sido Frank quien con un suspiro asintió a James y Dumbledore, después se despidió de su hijo diciéndole que tenía trabajo en el ministerio.

En el comedor, quedaron solo los Potter, los Weasley, Neville, Lizzy, Aura y Dumbledore quienes disfrutaron un minuto de silencio antes de que Zack sorprendiendo a todos, se levantará aullando de dolor y sobándose el pie derecho con una mano observará a la niña.

—¡Estás loca!—gruñó enfocando su mirada en la niña quien sonreía con énfasis.

—Eso es por lo que me dijiste al llegar—informó aun sonriendo, Zack rugió por lo bajo.

—¿Sabes algo? No esperes que nadie jamás te diga lo delicada y bonita que eres, el carácter que tienes ahuyentaría a cualquier chico—ella le sacó la lengua.

—¿Y quién dice que necesito que me digan eso? Yo no necesito ser delicada ni hermosa—Zack levantó una ceja, claramente burlón y Harry negando tomó a la niña por lo hombros.

—Ya basta Aura…—ella no le hizo caso, Lily desde su lugar lanzaba una mirada fastidiada a su hijo.

—Compórtense niños—murmuró con voz acida, Zack estuvo a punto de sentarse antes de ver que Aura aun no bajaba la guardia.

—Niño de mamá—dijo burlona—sin ofenderte señora Lily—aclaró lanzándole una mirada de disculpa a la mujer, quien negando observaba a su esposo, él no parecía interesado en detener la pelea, comía con gusto de su pudin.

De hecho, nadie en la mesa aparte de Harry y Lily parecía querer detener la pelea.

—Al menos no terminaré solo y amargado, porque con ese carácter especial que tienes, no creo que nadie llegue a quererte—las mejillas de la niña se sonrojaron violentamente, —imagínate lo horrible que será morir y jamás ser besada por nadie…

—¡Cállate umpa-lumpa!—vociferó, saliendo de su lugar, Zack apenas tuvo tiempo de tragar en seco, sorprendido de haber tocado alguna fibra sensible en la niña. No se lo pensó dos veces, echó a correr mientras Aura lanzando insultos había agarrado un bol con sopa para después correr tras él.

—¡James!—vociferó Lily a su esposo, quien se levantó en un suspiro.

—Ya voy—murmuró por lo bajo, siguiendo el camino en donde ambos niños habían desaparecido, Tim no tardó en seguirlo, ansioso por ver cómo terminaba la pelea, Neville primero impresionado después curioso también le había seguido.

—Bueno, eso fue inesperado—informó Lizzy lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de los restantes.

Dumbledore que hasta el momento había observado el lugar en donde los niños se habían ido, centró por primera vez su atención en la muchacha.

Un jadeó contenido salió de su boca dejando a todos anonadados. Albus Dumbledore pocas veces dejaba entre ver sus sentimientos.

—¿Pasa algo Albus?—cuestionó Arthur, claramente preocupado por el director, sin embargo él no había apartado la vista de la muchacha, quien perturba por el escrutinio se removió incomoda, en la mesa hubo un silencio expectante.

Que terminó hasta que Albus levantó su varita apuntando directamente a la muchacha, Harry actuó por instinto interponiéndose ante el director y la pelirroja quien apretaba los labios calculadora.

—¿Qué está tratando de hacer?—exigió sin intimidarse por el hombre, todos esperaron alguna reacción del director.

—Sólo quiero ver algo…—después suavizó la mirada y bajó lentamente la varita— no es necesario que la protejas de esa manera mi querido muchacho—Harry esperó unos segundos más antes de hacerse a un lado, Lizzy cuadró los hombros, Albus todavía la observaba de esa extraña manera.

—Dígame señorita—soltó despacio, midiendo sus palabras—¿es usted una muggle?—aquello dejo a todos estupefactos.

—¡Por Merlín Dumbledore!—murmuró Lily, claramente nerviosa—ella es una muggle, ya lo sabe—pero Albus no tuvo ninguna reacción, claramente esperando que la adolescente contestará.

—yo…—suspiró con fuerza, ella jamás mostraba un nerviosismo tan palpable pero Dumbledore aun la seguía observando de esa manera y Harry a un lado suyo simplemente parecía estupefacto—lo siento, no entiendo—después frunció el ceño, —no entiendo el motivo de su pregunta, cuando la respuesta es tan obvia—Dumbledore la observó con atención, los presentes no decían ya nada.

—Aparentemente, la respuesta no es obvia—después se acercó un poco más a la joven—¿podría hablar con usted a solas un momento?

—¿Es realmente necesario?—cuestionó el azabache preocupado por lo que el director quería decir a su novia.

—Me temo que sí, no puede esperar—después se levantó dejando en claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, pero incluso así, la joven no se movió, Dumbledore suspiró—supongo que el joven Harry puede venir también, si eso la hace sentir más cómoda—la pelirroja observó al azabache quien asintió y después ambos se levantaron siguiendo al director.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?—cuestionó Fred frunciendo ligeramente los labios a su lado George soltó una risita nerviosa.

—La mente de Dumbledore funciona diferente a la de todos nosotros, no deberíamos tratar de entender su comportamiento.

Después ambos se levantaron.

—Tenemos que irnos mamá—Molly, quien se había quedado observando la silla antes ocupada por la muchacha asintió bajando ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Los veré está noche?

—No es seguro—contestó George—pero iremos mañana a almorzar…—después observó a su padre, quien sinceramente parecía no saber qué hacer.

—Cuídense—él asintió y después de revolver el cabello de Ron ambos se dirigieron a la chimenea.

Lily se levantó casi al instante y desesperada por volver a la normalidad comenzó a apilar los platos sucios, Arthur no tardó en ayudar en la tarea. Ron prefirió escabullirse y corrió tras los tenues gritos de Aura y Zack, Molly se levantó sólo para decir que iría al baño y con velocidad asombrosa desapareció de escena.

*"""*

Dumbledore parecía nervioso, caminaba a pasos rápidos ignorando los gritos infantiles provenientes de algún lugar de la casa, ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de que ambos jóvenes le seguían aunque se hizo obvio que si lo hacía cuando llegó frente a una puerta al final de un pequeño pasillo.

Entonces abrió la puerta con cuidado y haciéndose a un lado permitió la entrada a ambos jóvenes quienes entraron con algo de reticencia, Dumbledore entonces entró y cerró la puerta para después murmurar una serie de hechizos que ninguno de los dos conocía.

La habitación era grande y como casi todo en aquella casa tenía un aire abandonado, habían unas pocas sillas abandonadas alrededor así como trastos llenos de polvo. La habitación claramente había servido para guardar todo aquello que había perdido utilidad.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto, no había tenido ninguna comunicación con Dumbledore desde que ambos habían hablado en aquel parque, pero estaba seguro que aquella no era su manera de actuar común.

—Siento mucho todo esto—dijo el viejo luciendo claramente más calmado cuando dejo de lanzar hechizos, su rostro pareció calmado al observar de nuevo a la pelirroja. —Es sólo que… ¿Cuál es su ultimo recuerdo señorita Lizzy?—ella suspiró con fuerza, claramente cansada de la locura del hombre, pero ansiosa por saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Tendría unos cuatro años, fue antes de que me mudara a la calle de William—después frunció el ceño—no recuerdo mucho, era muy pequeña, pero yo estaba riendo mientras mi tía leía algo en voz alta… es todo—Dumbledore no dijo nada por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Asumo entonces que usted desde pequeña ha estado con su tía—Ginny asintió.

—Así… pero no entiendo a qué viene tanto interrogatorio—después observó al azabache—¿algo está mal con mi tía o con…?

—No debe preocuparse, estoy seguro que ella está bien—la interrumpió.

—Entonces explíquese porque sencillamente no entendemos—aclaró Harry, claramente arto de Dumbledore, el anciano asintió antes de tomar suspirar.

—Durante la cena, rodeados de tantos magos y atentó como me encontraba con tu encantadora hermana, Harry. Me fue imposible notar a la señorita Lizzy como lo hice en el momento en el que ella habló hace unos momentos y… —entonces volvió a observar con atención a la muchacho, —no pude evitar notar algo inusual en ella, su aura si quieren llamar a eso que sentí de alguna manera, no es como la de todos los muggles—Lizzy perdió el color, Harry lucio simplemente sofocado—a lo que me refiero es que ella no es una muggle, no al menos físicamente. No es algo fácil de notar, pero allí está, presente como en los niños magos, algo inestable que necesita ser entrenado, algo diferente… mágico. Usted posee magia señorita Lizzy.

Nadie lo vio venir, ella perdió completamente el color y se acercó lentamente a la silla más cercana, Harry fue incapaz de mostrar reacción, su mirada quemaba en la pelirroja cuando ella buscó a Dumbledore.

—Debe estar bromeando—dijo despacio, con un tono histérico en su voz—yo… yo no puedo… es imposible—Dumbledore le dio la razón asintiendo secamente.

— Esta en lo correcto, incluso si fuese el primer ser mágico en su familia, que es probable y muy usual en este mundo; su nombre debió estar inscrito en el libro de registro de Hogwarts y posteriormente, cuando usted cumpliera once años, su carta debió haber llegado. Nunca Hogwarts se ha olvidado de un niño mágico, todos sin excepción son registrados, no hay trucos—la pelirroja se sintió abrumada, poco entendía aun o en realidad, poco quería entender. Porque todo sonaba inusual, incluso risible.

—Entonces usted debe estar equivocado—murmuró aferrándose a las pocas esperanzas que aún le quedaban—yo he pasado mucho tiempo con Will, tal vez la magia de él se… es…

—La magia no se transfiere a las personas ni los infecta si es lo que quiere decir… —después la observó con atención—lo que parece estar dentro de usted es todo suyo, nada tiene que ver el joven William—Lizzy paso el hecho de que Dumbledore llamará a Harry de esa manera y se enfocó en observarlo a él, quien aún seguía sin emitir reacción.

—Yo no entiendo nada—murmuró dejando entrever lo mal que estaba, el azabache por fin reaccionó y se acercó lo suficiente como para abrazarla después observó feroz a Dumbledore.

—Es totalmente improbable—el anciano negó.

—Pero no imposible—después suspiro con fuerza—creo que hay algo en usted señorita Elizabeth—ella se separó lentamente de Harry, haciendo frente al problema, aunque este aún se mantuvo a su lado—no puedo decirlo con exactitud, es apenas notable. Pero parece un hechizo, lo que sea que signifique, usted está bajo algún tipo de magia—la pelirroja de repente se sintió ultrajada. —Por eso deben entender que yo apuntará con mi varita a usted, quería conocer ese hechizo.

Harry podría decir que después de la semana que había tenido, nada podría ser más raro; pero mientras escuchaba a Dumbledore, sintió que perdería la cabeza, todo parecía una gran mentira en su vida y sabía lo que sentía. Y es que ser lanzando a un mundo donde todos los convencionalismos se quebrantaban y la misma identidad no parecía la correcta, dejaba mucha confusión y dolor en cualquiera.

Pensar que Elizabeth había corrido con una suerte parecida a la suya le causa nauseas.

—¿Hay alguna forma de esclarecer todo esto?—escuchó a su novia preguntar, ella realmente lucia escéptica, claramente sin creer todo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho pero en Harry una brecha ya había sido abierta, esas cosas sucedían en su mundo, esas cosas pasaban.

—Un sencillo hechizo podría demostrarnos qué tipo de magia la protege.

—¿Proteger?—cuestionó el azabache, Dumbledore asintió.

—Una maldición la habría matado en cuestión de horas he incluso si no es así, hubiera sufrido dolores o enfermedades inexplicables, ¿le ha pasado algo así?—Lizzy negó.

—No.

—Entonces no se trata de ninguna maldición ni hechizo pensado para hacerle daño; yo creo que es algo totalmente opuesto pero no lo sabremos hasta observarlo.

—Está bien—murmuró Ginny quien se levantó con lentitud, Harry la observó preocupado—haga lo que vaya a hacer ahora—y con esto se separó de Harry lo suficiente como para mantener una distancia prudente, Dumbledore no lo pensó de veces ya que levantó su varita para después comenzar murmurar algo que ni Harry ni Lizzy y entendieron, parecía latín recitado casi como un cantico.

Y a medida que avanzaba, una luz invisible casi blanca, envolvió a Lizzy quien sorprendida había levantado una de sus manos; lo que fuese que eso significara, sólo parecía confirmar sus sospechas.

Cuando Dumbledore terminó, la luz aún se tomó su tiempo de formar una serie de enredaderas a lo largo del cuerpo de Lizzyy, justo en el pecho estas se fusionaron creando un color rojo que por un momento quemo en los ojos de todos, después desapareció dejando un aire de incredulidad a su alrededor.

—Qué… ¿Qué significa eso?—cuestionó Harry acercándose a una estupefacta Ginny, el anciano sonrió con tristeza, en su cabeza algo realmente horrible parecía haber hecho click.

—hace mucho tiempo…—comenzó con lenta parsimonia, ambos adolescentes prestaron atención, —cuando el mundo mágico aun no decidían alianzas ni poderes, cuando la guerra y las cruzadas entre nosotros eran algo común y los magos morían con relativa facilidad y juventud—sus ojos azules se opacaron un segundos antes de observar con verdadera curiosidad a la muchacha, —había un hechizo de magia muy poderosa que con el paso del tiempo se olvidó, no porque no fuese útil, no porque fuese malo. Solo pasó, es magia poderosa y antigua que requiere de un gran instinto natural, el quererlo con toda el alma… este poderoso conjuro se hacía a la merced de alguien más, así por ejemplo si en un incendio sobrevivían madre e hijo cuando no debía ser así y ambos estaban realmente mal heridos, la madre hacia esta poderosa protección y drenaba su magia hasta el punto en donde terminaba muriendo dejando al niño completamente a salvo, oculto bajo su magia no podía ser encontrado y esa misma magia lo curaba físicamente… Eso es lo que usted tiene señorita Elizabeth, alguien, quién fuese esa persona, porque no necesariamente tenían que ser madre e hijo, drenó su mágica para protegerla.

Elizabeth se sintió enferma cuando Dumbledore terminó con su explicación, al principio se había sentido ultrajada pensando que alguien había hecho algo a su cuerpo o su magia, lo que fuera. Pero ahora, después de la explicación del hombre, una profunda inestabilidad la invadió.

Había habido alguien dispuesto a morir por ella y aquello difícilmente podía dejarse a un lado, en especial cuando aquello significaba que había estado en grave peligro, incluso tal vez prácticamente al borde de la muerte si la explicación de Dumbledore había sido correcta alguien había elegido la vida de ella.

¿Ese alguien había sido su madre? Era confuso, incluso realmente extraño pensar en ella como un ser físico dispuesto a renunciar a su vida.

No porque su tía no le hablará de ella, no porque no supiese de su existencia, porque había visto algunas pocas fotos y en ellas siempre la había observado sonriendo a la cámara. Sino más bien porque aquello sonaba a completa locura, y ella quien ni siquiera recordaba a su madre se sintió de repente enferma.

¿Su tía sabría algo? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?

—Yo sé que puede ser mucho para digerir—Dumbledore entonces llenó sus pulmones de aire—alguien bloqueó de alguna manera su contacto con la magia manteniéndola sólo es usted, pero no necesita más pruebas señorita Elizabeth, es usted una bruja.

Y ante esas palabras todo pareció explotar dentro de la cabeza de la pelirroja quien apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse en el frio piso y cubrir su cara con sus manos escapando de la realidad complemente distorsionada que estaba viviendo.

—¡Lizzy!—vociferó Harry, hincándose frente a ella—escúchame, tienes que tranquilizarte, no es tan malo como parece…

Dumbledore no dijo nada más, observó a los adolescentes una vez más antes de dirigirse con tranquilidad a la puerta necesitaba hablar sobre ello con los Potter. Tenía que haber alguna manera de conocer la historia de la adolescente.

Y aún más importante, tenían que ayudarla a superar aquella gran prueba.

Los adolescentes no se dieron cuenta que se encontraban solos hasta que Lizzy pudo salir del shock para buscar con la mirada, Harry se había sentado a su lado y acariciaba con cuidado su cabello.

—Creo que él quería darnos algo de privacidad—murmuró como respuesta, Lizzy gimió despacio y volvió a acurrucarse con Harry.

—¡Esta todo tan mal!—vociferó con coraje, Harry siguió acariciándola.

—Lo sé, créeme que te comprendo más que nadie—después suspiró con fuerza—aún se siente extraño, ¿sabes? como si no pudiese asimilarlo bien, pero yo lo vi Lizzy, cuando él te lanzó el hechizo algo brilló dentro de ti, algo diferente y especial… mágico.

—¡Yo no quiero esto William!

—Yo tampoco quisiera que tuvieras que pasar por esto, créeme cuando te lo digo—ella bufó.

—Hay magia dentro de mí… alguien se sacrificó por mí… alguien… ¿crees que esa persona fue mi madre?—cuestionó admitiendo lo que de verdad le dolía, Harry la observó con atención.

—Es curioso que pienses en ello, yo estaba reacio a aceptar que había magia dentro de mí y tú pareces…

—Sé que la magia existe—lo interrumpió—no tiene caso negarlo, ya lo has dicho tú. No sería factible ni correcto emberrincharme en ello cuando hay cosas más importantes—y ante esas palabras Harry se dio cuenta que la vieja Lizzy fuerte e independiente salía a la superficie— eso puedo controlarlo… pero el saber qué fue lo que pasó para que alguien diera su vida por la mía parece lo más importante.

—No sé si fue tu madre, Liz—dijo contestando a su primera pregunta— ¿hay algo que tú recuerdes?—la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

—No realmente…—después se cubrió la cara con ambas manos—¡todo esto está mal!—Harry sólo alzó una ceja, Lizzy parecía sobrellevar la buena nueva teniendo momentos de histeria.

—¿Amor?—esperó hasta que ella lo observará para continuar— ya sé que esto parece tan alucinante y que es una completa locura, pero esto no cambia nada—después sonrió—tú misma me lo dijiste, tener magia no cambia lo que siento por ti ni tampoco lo que los demás sienten por ti, eres sólo tú y ahora conoces más de tu pasado—ella se removió incomoda.

—No lo entiendes—tomó aire precipitadamente—es todo diferente porque tú sabías que algo te faltaba, tenías ese momento en blanco y una historia que no conocías a tus espaldas… yo, yo en cambio me siento profundamente engañando, incomoda y ultrajada—Harry se estremeció ante sus palabras, ella suspiró—¿entiendes que algo verdaderamente malo debió haber pasado para que mi madre drenara su magia por mí?

Harry por fin fue consciente de ello, Lizzy así como él parecía haber estado en grave peligro.

—Tiene que estar relacionado con Voldemort—dijo despacio—quiero decir, eres apenas un año menor que yo, estoy seguro que cuando naciste la guerra mágica estaba aún en apogeo y si no es así aún existe la posibilidad de que a tu madre la estuvieran persiguiendo los locos que estaban a merced de él—Lizzy frunció el ceño.

Desde aquella perspectiva todo sonaba más lógico, en especial si se tomaba en cuenta que Harry hablaba de aquellos momentos como verdaderos tiempos oscuros. ¿Había sido su madre acequiada como habían sido los padres de Harry?

Pero luego también estaba el hecho de que su tía jamás había mencionado nada, ni una sola palabra sobre esto… como si no hubiese pasado nunca y su madre en realidad hubiese muerto por el accidente automovilístico que ella se había asegurado de hacer creer.

—¿En qué piensas? —Lizzy observó a Harry antes de contestar.

—¿Crees qué mi tía sabe algo de esto?

—Janeth nunca dijo nada, ni siquiera daba muestras de saber acerca de la magia—dijo Harry con tranquilidad, sus pensamientos claramente iban por el mismo rumbo que los de Lizzy.

¿Por qué Janeth había decidido inventar toda una historia diferente alrededor de Lizzy?

—Ella puede conocer todo, sin embargo—después soltó un suspiro, —lo peor es que no puedo preguntárselo, ni siquiera sé dónde está ahora—Harry le dio la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Eso reduce nuestras posibilidades de saber algo, pero te mandará alguna carta tarde o temprano y con ella podremos tratar de localizarla, incluso deberíamos llamar a la revista en donde trabaja, tal vez alguien allí sepa dónde está—Lizzy asintió apenas segura, la verdad era que no lo creía muy posible.

Hablar con su tía le causaba una clase de pavor extraño.

—Por ahora preferiría adecuarme a esta nueva información—murmuró antes de volver a observar el piso.

Aquello hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño y por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, hasta que el azabache buscó en uno de los bolsos de su chamarra para después sacar su varita.

—Mira Lizz—ella pareció estupefacta cuando observó la varita—no te la había enseñado, ¿verdad?—no espero la negativa, simplemente murmuró quedadamente el primer hechizo que había conocido en aquel mundo. —Lumus—y la luz inundo el lugar.

Lizzy pareció fascinada, no era la primera vez que veía magia, Lily había utilizado su varita en la cocina por la mañana y James había convocado su capa desde el perchero antes de que llegaran a aquel lugar, pero que fuera Harry el que practicara la magia hacia todo más real.

—Nox—la luz desapareció en seguida, después Harry observó a la pelirroja y estiró su varita a ella—puedes intentarlo aunque no sé qué vaya a pasar, ¿no menciono Dumbledore que tu magia había estado atrapada dentro de ti?

Ella escuchó a medias, su atención se encontraba en el palito de madera que ahora se sentía correcto y necesario en su mano, aunque también incomodo, como si no le perteneciera.

—Lumus—murmuró sin siquiera meditarlo. Al principio no sucedió nada y ella se sintió terriblemente decepcionada, después como un rayo, la varita pareció explotar en su mana dejándola cegada por unos segundos antes de que todo volviera a su normalidad.

No pasó mucho antes de que Harry le arrebatará su varita claramente nervioso.

—¿viste…?

—Preferiría no volver a intentarlo—al interrumpió—es obvio que tu magia se encuentra reprimida o algo así—ella no dijo nada ante ese hecho.

—¿No sientes nada?—él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué debería sentir?

—No lo sé, supongo que aun albergaba las esperanzas de que todo fuese una gran confusión, es extraño saber que no es así—después observó su propia mano—es raro pensar que dentro de mí hay magia.

—Es raro pensar que tú estás relacionada con todo este mundo—corrigió Harry.

—Esto no cambia nada, ya lo dijiste y de todos modos en poco tiempo cumpliré los diecisiete, prácticamente soy mayor de edad y toda mi vida he crecido como muggle así que no necesito nada más.

—¿Ni siquiera saber qué pasó?—ella frunció el ceño.

—Eso es punto y aparte, me refiero a que no quiero continuar con nada de esto, digo. Tú no tuviste elección, Lily y James no te dejaron escoger, pero yo si la tengo y pienso que las cosas están bien como están—Harry la observó incrédulo.

—¿No crees qué te estas precipitando?

—No—negó con énfasis—de todos modos no gano nada con querer, James y Lily te quieren alejado de la magia y entrar en ella, porque ellos realmente no podrían decirme que no, sería alejarme de ti—después frunció el ceño—y tomar clases como tú me parece un gran riesgo. Luego también está Aura, ella me necesita y mi escuela por supuesto, estoy solo de vacaciones—entonces observó la mirada aun incrédula de Harry, —tú estás relacionado con este mundo William, pero mi única relación murió con mi madre, si nuestras hipótesis con correctas y mi tía no quiere saber nada de este mundo no tiene gran caso que yo intente entrar en él.

—¿Cómo puedes tomar una decisión tan importante sin siquiera pensar en ella?

—No hay mucho qué pensar—dijo más calmada, la explosión de magia con la varita de Harry la había vuelto a sus cabales y la realidad había caído sobre ella dejándole en claro su posición— le diré al señor Dumbledore que no quiero adentrarme en la magia—después acarició la mejilla de Harry—además, si en algún momento me arrepiento siempre puedo acudir a ti para que me enseñes. No es realmente importante.

Y ante aquella confesión, lo besó con fuerza y entrega.

En su futuro inmediato, nada parecía realmente difícil.

*"""*

Dumbledore observó la cara incrédula de los presentes, nadie parcia saber qué decir ante aquella confesión. Estaban todos sentados en la sala, incluso los adolescentes quienes ahora parecían simplemente sorprendidos.

Aura sentada junto a Tim se retorcía con violencia. Claramente la idea de que Lizzy también tuviera magia la había desestabilizado, algo extraño si se tomaba en cuenta que ella parecía simplemente aceptar todo con suma facilidad.

—Pero la tía Janeth jamás dijo nada—murmuró despacio, la atención de los presentes se concentró en ella, Molly visiblemente nerviosa se restregó ambas manos sobre su delantal, algo en su mirada esperanzada preocupo a Dumbledore. —Ella una vez me enseño todas esas fotos de la madre de Lizzy, ¿sabe? Tenía un cabello pelirrojo bastante bonito y su mirada era azul claro…—pareció perderse en sus cavilaciones por un momento antes de concentrar su atención en el mago—ella simplemente dijo que había muerto en un accidente automovilístico—después frunció los labios y se removió incomoda.

Parecía simplemente inquieta, aun no acababa de aceptar la buena nueva. Ni siquiera pareció importarle que aún tenía algo de sopa sobre el cabello, Zack alejado de ella todo lo posible estaba bañado de sopa pero tampoco se quejaba, él también parecía sorprendido.

—Pero… ¿cómo? Quiero decir, nosotros nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de algo—cuestionó Lily, sentada a un lado de su esposo, él asintió.

—Como les dije, está magia antigua sirve para no ser encontrada, Elizabeth está protegida por ella, puede incluso ser que su magia se encuentre reprimida dentro de ella—Lily lucio aun algo escéptica.

—¿Entonces cómo es que usted se dio cuenta?

—uU hechizo tan fuerte no se puede pasar por alto, menos si es para un viejo como yo, que he visto mucho en mi vida—dijo claro, queriéndoles hacer entender—y su magia parece la de un niño queriendo salir pero sin posibilidad de hacerlo, eso también se puede notar—Lily dejo salir el aire con reticencia.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Está con William—contestó Dumbledore a la niña—estoy seguro que ahora está mejor—los ojos de la pequeña mostraron una profunda tristeza que Dumbledore no había notado antes, parecía simplemente derrotada y aquello fue una sorpresa para él quien se había dado cuenta de lo traviesa y llena de vitalidad que era.

—¿Podría verla?—James la observó con incredulidad, Aura posiblemente hubiese exigido estar con su familia, en cambio, estaba pidiendo permiso.

—Antes quisiera que no dijeras todo lo que sepas sobre la señora Janeth—dijo el viejo, la niña suspiró.

—Ella está de viaje—parca apretó los labios—no sé dónde está si es lo que busca saber—su respuesta filosa no pareció importarle a Dumbledore.

Pero no hubo necesidad de decirle nada más, de repente las risas de Harry y Lizzy inundaron el lugar y ellos aparecieron caminando por el pasillo hacia la sala, ella no parecía realmente preocupada, incluso lucia relajada igual que él.

—...él fue el que me golpeó primero y…

Harry se interrumpió al instante al observar a los presentes, los señores Weasley junto a Ron, sus padres y los gemelos, Neville, Dumbledore y Aura parecían observarlos, u observarla con verdadero interés.

Claramente Dumbledore ya había dado la notica y por la mueca que hizo la pelirroja, aquello no pareció gustarle en lo más mínimo.

—Confío en que se encuentre mejor—Lizzy asintió a Dumbledore.

—Así es—no pareció siquiera nerviosa cuando habló—y veo que usted se tomó la molestia de informar a todos—y cuando dijo aquello observó con especial énfasis a los Weasley, claramente sin entender qué tenían que ver ellos con todo aquel lio.

—Pensé que le sería más fácil de esa manera, siempre es bueno tener ayuda de otros lados—dijo con tranquilidad, porque tenía razón.

Si había decidido decir a todos ellos la verdad era porque pensaba que Lizzy necesitaba personas que supieran apoyarla y cuidarla y los Wealey harían muy bien ese papel.

Harry quien había notado a Aura, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. A aquellas alturas su hermana estaría saltando sobre ellos, sin embargo, allí estaba, aun sentada en la silla con los brazos cruzados y la mirada derrotada.

—No debió molestarse—dijo con educación—yo realmente no quiero esa ayuda.

—¿A qué te refieres Lizzy?—cuestionó Lily.

—A que no quiero ser parte de este mundo ahora—después se alzó de hombros ante la estupefacción de todos—estoy feliz siendo una simple muggle, no encuentro razones para cambiar eso.

—Pero…—Tim no pudo terminar su oración, no encontró qué decir. No entendía que alguien decidiera declinar lo que era, una bruja o un mago, con tanta facilidad.

—Tengo dieciséis años—dijo con voz lacónica—creo que puedo decidir sobre esto, mi magia o lo que sea puede quedarse donde esta—ante aquella declaración, nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

— ¿Está totalmente segura?—cuestionó Dumbledore, ella asintió.

—El caso es que mi tía es la única capaz de aclarar todo este embrollo y es lo único que necesito—después negó, —sólo quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió.

—¿Qué pasa con la protección que tienes?—cuestionó James, Lizzy le sonrió con cansancio.

—Puede quedarse como está, nunca ha afectado mi vida—fue su respuesta, dejando a todos estupefactos.

—Es algo importante lo que estás diciendo—murmuró Lily, ella asintió.

—Lo sé—Dumbledore observó a la pelirroja antes de suspirar.

—Podríamos resolver una parte de todo el misterio. Y seria sencillo, sólo tendría que hacer una prueba mágica con su sangre para rastrear la línea mágica de su madre, sería más fácil saber si ella era nacida muggle o una hija de magos—Lizzy frunció el ceño.

La idea no sonaba tan mal, y no parecía dolorosa. Sólo era un poco de sangre y conocería su línea mágica, o la de su madre porque en aquel momento ella había renunciado a todo lo que aquel mundo le ofrecía.

—Me parece bien—Dumbledore se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

—¡Piffy!—una elfina sonriente apareció frente a ellos, Dumbledore le sonrió.—¿Podrías hacerme un favor querida?—ella chilló.

—¡Piffy estaría feliz de ayudar al maestro Dumbledore!—y entonces el anciano le dio algunas instrucciones que ella juró seguir a rajatabla. Sólo tenía que aparecer en su oficina y traer un pergamino especial que guardaba en el cajón inferior derecho de su escritorio, allí también encontraría una pequeña pluma afilada y un tintero sin tinta.

Cuando la elfina desapareció, Dumbledore observó a la joven con interés renovado.

—No es un procedimiento complicado—comenzó a explicar ganándose la atención de los presentes en su totalidad— sólo tendría que poner algunas gotas en el tintero y esperar unos cinco minutos, después solo basta con escribir su nombre en el pergamino y eso es todo —ella asintió.

—Eso parece mucho más fácil de lo que le hizo a Harry—interrumpió James, el azabache pareció curioso, jamás había pensado mucho en cómo habían sabido sobre su identidad.

—El caso de Harry era mucho más especial—dijo con voz serena—existía la posibilidad de que se tratará de alguna trampa o de magia negra muy poderosa suplantando una identidad—Harry frunció ambas cejas, Dumbledore había pensado claramente que se podía tratar de una trampa—el hechizo que utilicé en Harry no comete errores, por eso es tan poderoso—continuó explicando, —en cambio con la señorita Elizabeth sabemos quién es, es más fiable utilizar este método—todos parecieron aceptar la descripción y cuando la elfina apareció, la pelirroja no lo pensó mucho, estiró su mano derecha a Dumbledore quien hizo un pequeño corte antes de que cayeran algunas gotas de sangre al tintero.

—Pensé que sólo el ministerio contaba con ese tipo de pergaminos—interrumpió Albus en los cinco minutos de espera, Dumbledore sonrió travieso.

—Hace mucho hice algunas investigaciones respecto a las líneas de sangre mágica más comunes y me pareció un artefacto tan interesante que decidí quedármelo cuando terminé la investigación.

Nadie reprochó nada, parecía una conducta normal en el profesor cargar con algo totalmente improbable.

—¿Entonces sólo dirá quiénes son los padres o abuelos de mi madre?—Dumbledore asintió.

—O de su padre si me permite decirlo—ella pareció estupefacta ante la revelación.

—No sé quién es mi padre—murmuró despacio, la idea de que fuese él y no su madre, el que dio su vida por la de ella la puso nerviosa. Janeth jamás había mencionado la existencia de un padre y cuando lizzy había tenido suficiente edad como para entender y cuestionar, su tía le había dicho con mucho tacto que no sabía de quién se trataba.

Aquello había dejado a la pelirroja en el limbo hasta que su tía le había dicho que había muerto antes de que ella llegara a conocerlo, y que su madre embarazada y deprimida se había negado a hablar de él, pero que había existido y había estado con su madre.

Lizzy entonces no se había cuestionado ya nada más, la idea de que jamás sabría nada de él la había acongojado pero saber que estaba muerto era una buena forma, sana y rápida, de dar punto final a aquella historia.

—Quiero decir…—murmuró despacio cuando sintió la mirada incrédula y general que todos le estaban dando—él murió antes de que yo naciera y mi madre no le sobrevivió mucho tiempo, así que nunca pudo decirme quien era ni siquiera mi tía lo sabe.

Harry apretó su hombro con cariño, aquello parecía ser una posibilidad real y sabía que dejaba a Lizzy con una creciente ola de pánico.

—Pues lo averiguaremos—dijo el anciano metiendo la punta de la pluma en el tintero, sin proponérselo la pelirroja así como los demás, se acercó a Dumbledore con la respiración contenida.

—¿Podría darme su nombre completo señorita Elizabeth?

—Elizabeth Janeth Alcott—murmuró impaciente.

El pergamino voló sobre ellos cuando Dumbledore escribió rayando el papel el nombre de la muchacha. Nada paso por unos minutos.

—¿No debería haber aparecido algo?—cuestionó James, el anciano asintió y observó curioso a la pelirroja.

—¿Está su nombre bien escrito señorita Elizabeth?—ella asintió frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre.

—¿Es el apellido de soltera de su madre?—ella asintió, sin entender realmente—podría ser que el pergamino tarde en reconocerla porque su magia está relacionada con su padre, entonces el apellido no dice mucho—ella se mordió el labio, estaba nerviosa.

—¿entonces qué…?—no pudo decir nada más, el pergamino había comenzado a colorearse por los bordes de una extraña manera.

—Aquí está—dijo el anciano—hay un pergamino que sólo utiliza nombres pero este más eficaz, si su nombre no aparece comienzo a buscar el origen de su sangre, tomará más tiempo pero tiene el mismo resultado.

La espera pareció eterna hasta que el pergamino se limpió por su propia cuenta, volviendo a su color natural.

Fue entonces cuando todo se volvió una confusión.

El nombre de Elizabeth apareció y bajo este hubo tres iniciales. La G, la M, y la W.

Dumbledore volvió a perder los papeles y sus ojos se abriendo desmesuradamente, sin embargo nadie entendió la reacción hasta que su nombre comenzó a conectarse en una larga línea hacia la derecha, el pergamino se expandía por arte de magia y cuando la línea terminó, se formaron siete ramas.

—¿Qué es eso?—cuestionó ella sin entender, había pensado en un árbol genealógico en donde sus padres estarían sobre ella, no en siete líneas a su derecha. Dumbledore negó sin contestar.

Todo comenzó a ir realmente mal cuando la primera línea se llenó con un pulcro y extraño nombre.

_William Arthur Weasley. _

A su lado Lily soltó un grito de sorpresa y frente a ella Molly abrió los ojos con tanta fuerza que de ellos comenzaron a saltar gruesas lágrimas.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras el pergamino se llenaba y a un lado de William Weasley se unía en una pequeña línea plateada el nombre francés de una mujer.

Pero el pergamino no se detuvo, la ramificación siguió en ese orden con el nombre de Charles Weasley, después con el de Percival Ignatius Weasley, las otras dos ramificaciones se volvieron un poco más oscuras y gruesas, uniendo de esa manera los siguientes nombres que aparecieron en un margen de tiempo casi igual: Fred Weasley y George Weasley.

El ambiente en la sala podía cortarse con un cuchillo, aunque Lizzy seguía sin entender, los últimos dos nombres, incluso los dos primeros parecían conocidos. Pero no podía asociarlos con nada.

Fue hasta que la última ramificación se mostró, que ella por fin se dio cuenta de la reacción que casi todo estaban teniendo.

Ronald Bilius Weasley

—¡Pero si ese soy yo!—vociferó el pelirrojo con la cara totalmente roja y la mirada estupefacta. Ver aparecer a tus hermanos en la línea mágica de alguien que ni conocías era una cosa, pero ver aparecer tu propio nombre estaba fuera de toda lógica.

Pero las cosas no se pusieron verdaderamente mal hasta que los siete nombres se unieron a otros dos encima de ellos.

Arthur Weasley y Molly Weasley/Prewett

Lo último que escuchó antes de que entrara en shock fue el grito feroz y sorprendido de una mujer, probablemente Molly.

***"""***

**Probablemente deben pensar que está actualización no es más que un sueño, yo así lo siento. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que cuando terminé el capítulo me volví desidiosa porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ya me daba cierta flojera, pero seguía escribiendo la historia y recibiendo todoso sus mensajes de ánimo. Así fue como me di cuenta que aún habían muchas personas por acá que esperaban esta actualización y dije: Ya es hora. **

**Así que aquí estoy, tengo muchas excusas, como imaginaran, estoy a punto de salir y estuve arreglando todo mi desastre además de buscar universidad y todo eso. Lamento mucho la tardanza, ahorita estoy en eximentes finales, será una semana y después espero poder volver a retomar el ritmo de la historia, sólo que ya no quería dejarlos esperar más. **

**En fin… ¡lo siento mucho! Y sí, espero que a pesar de todo este tiempo hayan podido llegar hasta aquí. Por último, contestó todos los reviews acumulados:**

Luli-Potter: ¡Hola! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por comentar :D Aunque no lo creas fue muy grato leer tu review, sobre todo porque compartiste la manera en la que sentías a Harry-William y Lizzy-Ginny, fue interesante dame cuenta que no era la única que sentía eso, que cuando hablaba de William o de Lizzy era como si fuesen dos personas físicamente parecidas pero psicológicamente diferentes, perfectos para interactuar con Lily, James, Sirius, Remus… Ahora, con respecto al capítulo anterior concuerdo contigo, fue algo denso y estoy segura que este capítulo también lo fue, pero me alegro que a pesar de todo de haya gustado y espero que te guste este :D Gracias por la corrección, le di una checada a este capítulo y creo que no hay tanto error de tipeo pero Word a veces se pone como loco. ¡Te deseo mucha suerte para los exámenes que tienes que rendir! Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien, te lo dice alguien que una vez en su pasado rindió el mismo número de exámenes y con gran estrés y demasiado pesimismo a cuestas logró sacarlos todos. En fin, ¡Cuídate mucho! Gracias de nuevo por el comentario tan largo y un beso de regreso para ti.

Lunarisita: ¡Holaaa! Tienes razón, hace mucho que no sabía de ti, aunque te comprendo, la escuela a veces es asfixiante y primero son los estudios :D espero que te haya ido muy bien en el curso y en todas las otras actividades que tenías pendiente y me alegro mucho que tu regreso haya sido tanto provechoso (mujer que alcanzaste a leer tres capítulos y eso es mucho si se toma en cuenta que yo duro en actualizar)

Guest: ¡Hola! Gracias a ti por leer el capítulo, esperó que también leas este y sí… lamento mucho la tardanza.

Arii Black-18: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

xXm3ch3Xx: ¡Hola¡ ¿Qué te puedo decir? amo los reviews largos y el tuyo es perfecto por eso y creo que tienes razón, Sirius jamás podrá perdonarse el hecho de que no haya estado junto a Regulus, con James las cosas serán difíciles, él estuvo tanto tiempo pensando que Harry estaba muerto, que el temor de perderlo no le dejara ver lo maduro que es su hijo. Con respecto a Ginny, creo que expusiste los puntos más importantes, ella vivirá un momento muy difícil porque está acostumbrada a que los adultos confíen en ella y en sus capacidades y Molly es… un poquito sobreprotectora. Los gemelos también son un punto muy importante, porque su reacción hacia Harry es totalmente diferente, de hecho, pienso que Zack tendrá un futuro en la historia mucho más difícil. En fin, ¿Qué más te puedo decir? me encanta que comentes, porque se ve que leer el capítulo. Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras de aliento y de nuevo… lamento terriblemente la tardanza.

Hanna27: ¡Gracias! me gusta que el capítulo te guste :D y tienes razón, el capítulo anterior fue más la relación de Harry con Sirius, aunque no te preocupes, James también tendrá sus momentos, te lo prometo. Y bueno, aún faltan las reacciones de la familia, pero ya todos saben que Ginny es Lizzy.

Lillieblack: ¡Hola a ti también! Sirius es un padrino muy inteligente, sólo de una cabeza como la suya podía salir tal idea. Tienes razón, Lily es muy perspicaz pero James por otro lado, simplemente está en la pura negación. Y bueno, ya tenemos el primer encuentro de Ginny con los Weasley, ¿Qué te pareció? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

ArianaDW: ¡Gracias! la escuela se ha vuelto un poco dolor de cabeza, pero ya voy para afuera así que como que me ha entrado la nostalgia… en fin, me pone feliz saber que el capítulo te gustó tanto y sí, yo quería que Harry Sirius tuvieran sus propios momentos familiares. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y en el siguiente, veremos más las reacciones de todos, en especial la de Ginny y la de Molly. En serio, muchas gracias, que bueno que la historia te guste tanto.

XohePotter: jaja, ¡Gracias! entonces sí era un alago… Si quieres un consejo, escucha las criticas pero no te limites, si de verdad quieres escribir, sólo hazlo, la única manera de mejorar es por la práctica, y si un una crítica te sirve, tómala, sino no dejes que te afecte. ¡Y tienes razón! Potterfics ya no es lo que era, antes encontrabas verdaderas historias tesoro, ahora es más difícil que encontrar oro. En fin, Hermione será parte esencial en algún momento, pero creo que sin Harry, Ron y Hermione son sólo amigos, no mejores amigos, así que a ella la conocerá más adelante. ¡Ya me entro la curiosidad! Entré a tu perfil y vi que estabas haciendo una historia que me llamó la atención, ahora mismo estoy leyéndola poco a poco y en cuanto terminé… ¡te dejo mi review! Cuídate mucho, chica.

Ari: ¡Hola! Jeje, tu comentario me causo un poquito de risa… ¡perdón de nuevo! Tardé meses en actualizar y en el capítulo tú esperabas que actualizara en uno o dos días…

Susy Snape: jaja… sí! Sirius (o el pulposo, como le llamaste) tiene una mente maligna y muy inteligente y además, es el mejor padrino del mundo :D espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, cuídate mucho.

Paoo15: ¡hola! Me emociona saber que se unen nuevos lectores y más me emociona saber que la historia te gusto tanto por toda lo que ya escribiste. ¡Yo también amo este tipo de historias! En fin, espero que después de tanto tiempo aún sigas la historia, ¡gracias por tu review!

OCEANO: YA ACTUALICÉ EEEÉ EEEÉ EEEÉ! :D

MarcoAL: ¡Gracias! me emociona leer comentarios de nuevos lectores… :D muchas grcias… y espero que este capítulo haya valido la pena… y gracias por la compresión.

Saariitaa:¡que bueno que te guste la historia! Y… bueno, dure mucho en actualizar, pero tenía la cabeza en mil partes diferentes así queestoy un poquito avergonzada. ¡muchas gracias!

Anycullen93: ¡muchas gracias! ¿de verdad has leído y releído? Eso es impresionante y me pone muy feliz. Espero que el nuevo capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Oceano: ¿Qué te puedo decir? muchas gracias por tu mensaje de animo, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado es obvio que te gusta mucho la historia y que esperabas ansiossa el siguiente capítulo, tu comentario fue el bálsamo que me faltaba para saber que tenía que actualizar pronto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disfruten la lectura. **

*"""*

Dicen que son las pequeñas cosas las que deciden que caminos tomamos, dicen que un corte de pelo, unos zapatos demasiado resbalosos, incluso una sonrisa, pueden cambiar el curso completo de una vida.

Elizabeth no lo creía hasta aquel momento en donde un simple "eso fue inesperado" desembocó una serie de reacciones inmediatas que concluían de una manera totalmente risible. Con ella acosada por preguntas sin núcleo ni razón, con ella sintiéndose terriblemente mareada y confundida. Con ella observando a Molly llorar desesperada tratando de acercársele mientras ella no hacía más que alejarse.

Eso, escapar parecía lo más factible en aquel momento.

Al principio todo había resultado raro, Molly parecía a punto del colapso, tanto así que Lily tuvo que intervenir porque tanto Arthur como Ron parecían aun petrificados. Los demás no estaban mejor, William la observaba con profundidad, en su mirada se notaba lo sorprendido que estaba, Aura ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar, los gemelos Potter simplemente parecían estupefactos, cada uno mostraba su propia reacción, uno tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, el otro había empezado a toser con poca delicadeza; James se había acercado a Arthur, tratando de ayudar al pobre hombre, Neville mantenía su buena distancia, en su cara se notaba lo incomodo que estaba con todo.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, Dumbledore llamó al orden y Elizabeth se volvió el centro de todo mientras el anciano decía que aquello era inesperado, pero no improbable y con voz autoritaria había llamado de nuevo a la elfina dando instrucciones precisas.

Poco después la elfina regresó, en sus manos traía una poción que dio a Dumbledore antes de volver a desaparecer.

"Una pócima sin fallas para saber la identidad de una persona"

Había dicho Dumbledore ofreciéndosela, ella la tomó con dedos temblosos.

Y después de unos segundos su nombre apareció en una firma propia sobre su cabeza, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Las pocas dudas quedaron disueltas y Molly terminó por soltarse de Lily antes de correr hacia la pelirroja, quien no correspondió al abrazo asfixiador e histérico.

Una parte de sí aun no entendía nada, la otra estaba al punto del colapso.

A Dumbledore le costaron unas buenas amenazas para poder separar a la mujer de la pelirroja, algo que ella aprovechó para apartarse con sus pies temblorosos dejando un gran espacio entre ambas.

Fue en ese momento en el que Molly pareció a punto de llorar y comenzó a murmurar sin para su verdadero nombre o lo que fuera.

—Esto es inesperado—había dicho el anciano—esto es totalmente inesperado y necesita ser tratado con sumo cuidado.

Y de esa manera habían terminado en aquel asfixiante silencio.

—¿Dónde está su tía ahora?

—No…—Lizzy suspiró con fuerza, tratando de serenarse—yo no lo sé—el anciano asintió.

—¿Tú sospechabas algo sobre esto, Ginevra?—y fue la forma en la que la llamó, utilizando el nombre que ella parecía no querer, que no quería, lo que hizo que por fin saliera de su estupor.

—¡No es tan fácil!—vociferó espantando a todos—¡yo ni siquiera sospechaba nada! ¡No había motivos! ¡Mi madre es tan parecida a mí y…!—su voz se quebró sin poder evitarlo—yo… yo no puedo—y con esto corrió hacia las escaleras.

—¡Lizzy!—vociferó Harry, reaccionando antes que nadie y corriendo detrás de ella.

—No creo que debas ir, Molly—dijo Dumbledore cuando observó a la pelirroja madre levantarse, dispuesta a ir tras su hija.

—Ella es mía—dijo con voz acida—tengo todo el derecho de…

—No, no lo tienes—murmuró para sorpresa de todos la niña, había estado callada en todo momento y ahora hablaba con tal tristeza que todos la observaron—Elizabeth ya había decidido no ser parte de nada de esto, es obvio que saber su… verdadera identidad , no le cayó nada bien—después dirigió su mirada cansina a la mujer—ella no es suya, lo fue en algún momento en el pasado, pero ella no lo recuerda, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia—después frunció el ceño y levantándose se encamino a las escaleras—le sugiero que se tranquilice, no gana nada con esa actitud—y con eso comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

A Molly le dolieron aquellas palabras más de lo que jamás admitiría, no porque fuese una niña quien se las dijo, no porque había sonado tan retadora con una mujer que merecía respeto, sino porque muy dentro de ella sabía que tenía razón.

De alguna manera –y ahora no importaba realmente como había sucedido- su hija había sobrevivido de aquel trágico accidente y estaba agradecida por ello, en su interior la felicidad le inundaba.

Pero eso no evitaba que por fin accediera a aceptar que Ginny no sabía nada de su verdadera identidad y que al paso que iban dudaba seriamente que ella siquiera les aceptara.

Y fue en ese momento en el que por fin entendió a Lily quien había optado por sentarse, Ginny estaba a su lado pero parecía que no y lo peor, creyó, fue saber que no le pertenecía en absolutamente nada.

Entonces observó a su esposo, quien sonreía con verdadera felicidad, y en su sonrisa se dio cuenta que no importaba lo que deparar el futuro, no importaba nada.

De alguna manera su hija estaba a su lado, viva.

La herida que había nacido en su pecho al momento de perderla, se cerró y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también.

No parecía real, todo el dolor que había sentido había sido en vano, su hija había sobrevivido.

*"""*

—¿Lizzy?—cuestionó Harry entrando con lentitud a la habitación en donde se había escondido la pelirroja, la encontró recostada en la cama boca abajo, cubriendo su cara y sus gemidos con la almohada .

Él no dijo nada más, cerró la puerta con cuidado y después camino hasta recostarse a su lado, entonces acarició su espalda haciendo de vez en cuando, figuras inverosímiles.

Lizzy no se tranquilizó hasta después de varios minutos cuando su respiración se normalizo.

—Todo va a estar bien—susurró cuando pareció darse cuenta que ella le haría caso—créeme, lo sé.

—¡Todo está jodidamente mal William!—vociferó levantándose con rapidez hasta quedar sentada, Harry también se sentó, los ojos de la pelirroja estaban rojos y su respiración volvió a acelerarse—¡todo está malditamente jodido!—aquel juego de palabras hizo sonreír a Harry, la pelirroja no solía maldecir, pero sus ojos centellaron en rabia pura cuando Harry soltó algunas risitas que no pudo contener.

—Lo siento…—dijo tratando de tranquilizarse—sé que no debería reírme pero… ¿no parece todo una gran broma? Primero me sucede a mí; primero soy yo el que descubre que es mágico y que debería estar muerto pero que sobreviví por algo que nadie logra encarecer y luego sigues tú que de repente descubres tu magia, un sacrificio y una nueva identidad—soltó otra risita—¿no te parece todo tan loco e irrelevante? Como si fuese una gran broma, como si el destino, lo que sea que eso significa; hubiese decidido que nosotros teníamos que conocernos de todas formas, aun con identidades equivocadas y…—entonces un ataque de risas del inundo—¡todo esto es una locura!

Y Lizzy por más que trató se encontró de repente riendo, su risa tenía un toque histérico pero no le importo. William tenía razón, todo parecía sacado de la ficción, una situación completamente tronchante.

Pero las risas de la misma manera que llegaron, se fueron, de forma espontánea y extraña.

—Todo va a estar bien—susurró él despacio, Lizzy lo observó preocupado—no es tan malo, te lo aseguro, al principio cuesta acostumbrarse a tener una nueva familia y una nueva identidad, pero todo pasa—ella tragó en seco.

—¿Crees que Janeth sepa algo?

—Sigue siendo tu tía—aclaró Harry dejando escapar el aire—eso nadie te lo puede quitar, ella fue la que te crio y cuido de ti como a una hija—la pelirroja asintió apenada y él suspiro—no lo sé, quiero decir, ella parecía tan convencida de las historias que contaba acerca de tu madre y… todo eso—entonces frunció ambas cejas.

—Creo que debemos encontrarla.

—No será fácil, podemos llamar a la revista en donde trabaja pero incluso no creo que ellos sepan mucho, ya sabes que le dieron carta blanca, ella manda sus reportes cada semana y ellos le siguen dando dinero para continuar con la travesía—Lizzy gimió.

—Necesito aclarar esto.

—¿Qué quieres aclarar? Eres Ginevra Weasley, yo soy Harry Potter y ambos estamos aquí ahora, en este mundo—ella suspiró.

—¿Fue así de difícil para ti?—él asintió.

—Me desmaye, al menos tú actuaste mucho mejor.

—Huir no es precisamente, actuar mejor.

—Pero bajar y buscar una explicación a toda esta locura sí que lo es—ella tragó en seco.

—No lo sé…

—No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre.

—Eso suena mejor—Harry suspiró.

—Yo voy a estar a tu lado, Molly conoce una parte de la historia que tú excluyes por completo, el momento en el que te perdieron—La pelirroja suspiro, Harry tenía razón.

Pronto ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

*"""*  
Molly se levantó en el momento en el que vio a su hija, ella no pareció notarla durante unos segundos hasta que su mirada chocolate, chocó directamente con la suya.

—¿Cómo fue que me perdiste?—Molly no sabía lo que esperaba, pero difícilmente ser tratada con tanta frialdad era lo que buscaba.

Ginny no parecía interesada en saber sobre ella, ni siquiera lucia preocupada o abrumada como minutos antes había estado, parecía vivir en una calma total.

—Fue poco después que nacieras—murmuró retorciendo ambas manos, quería correr y volver a abrazar a su hija peor dudaba que ella correspondiera y temía al rechazo más que a ninguna otra cosa. —Aun estábamos en el hospital… sólo te había visto una vez antes de que te llevaran al ala en donde tenían a todos los otros bebés—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, recordar era doloroso, —en un ataque hecho por mortifagos fue como te perdí, ellos prácticamente incendiaron el lugar por completo, no sólo moriste tú, fueron otros niños también—entonces suspiró con fuerza y buscó con la mirada a Arthur quien observaba maravillado a la niña—era imposible que sobrevivieras, nada se salvó en aquella habitación.

La historia era corta. Ni larga ni llena de drama como la de los Potter, ni siquiera tenía muchas secuelas. Molly había priorizado lo importante en aquel momento, y con seis hijos, de los cuales tres podían considerarse todavía bebés, Ginny había quedado rezagada en su lista.

De repente se sintió terriblemente culpable, ¿era eso lo que merecía la memoria de Ginny? En aquel momento había pensado que sí, ahora sin embargo no parecía lo mejor, sus hijos la recordaban como algo onírico, cuya existencia se resumía en una foto vieja.

Lily en cambio se había aferrado a Harry de una manera mucho más asfixiante, dejando su propia vida en un segundo terminó, incluso cuando nacieron los gemelos, ella aun parecía aferrarse a Harry de esa manera asfixiante.

Molly en aquel momento la había sermoneado mucho, principalmente porque para ella lo principal había sido cuidar de los hijos vivos, no de los muertos.

Ahora sin embargo, no podía estar más en desacuerdo consigo misma, Lily había tenido la razón en todo, Lily había salvado fotos y se había aferrado a su recuerdo, Lily ahora le tenía a un lado y Harry no tenía nada que reprocharle, sino todo lo contrario.

Ginny en cambio podría simplemente no aceptar nada de lo que Molly tenía para ofrecerle, y no podría reclamarle nada cuando ella misma la había rezagado tanto en su vida.

—Correcto—dijo despacio la joven, —así que no fui robada ni nada así—en su voz se pudo escuchar un gran alivio—supongo que entonces está bien… todo estará bien.

Harry quien había estado observando su alrededor, de repente frunció el ceño.

—¿Y Aura?

—Subió tras de ustedes, creí que había estaba con ambos—murmuró James, también frunciendo el ceño. Harry pareció preocupado.

—Tal vez no es necesario, Ginny…—Arthur Weasley, quien había mostrado una prudente distancia, se acercó de repente a la pelirroja—pero debes saber que esto es maravilloso para nosotros—después sonrió conciliador—mi pequeña niña, la pequeña que cargué justo después de nacer y a la que prometí contar cuentos y tratar como princesa.—Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—¿puedo abrazarte Ginny?

Ella apenas asintió antes de ser atrapada en un gran abrazo, su padre había empezado a llorar y ella no hacía más que acariciar su espalda con prudencia, incomoda de no sentir la absoluta felicidad que parecía pulular en el lugar.

No era algo que hiciera adrede, ni siquiera lo intentaba, simplemente allí estaba.

La fría y cruda verdad de que ella no sentía más que un profundo vacío. Tal vez su reacción distaba tanto de la de Harry porque la magia era ya bien conocida y aceptada en su cabeza y ella no tenía un par de padres fantásticos que llenaran el hueco que los Weasley habían dejado, no tenía esos sentimientos contradictorios, su tía siempre se había asegurado de hacerla entender que ella no era más que eso, una tía.

Tampoco le habían hecho falta hermanos, Aura y Matt habían llenado ese espacio muy bien, además seguía teniendo a William y eso era suficiente para ella.

Entonces… ¿qué quedaba?

¿Qué hacía ahora?

—Te llevaremos a casa—murmuró cuando se separó, sin notar el gesto de horror de la muchacha. — Estoy seguro que serás una sorpresa para todos tus hermanos pero ellos estarán felices de tenerte, igual que todos nosotros.

Lizzy se sintió horrorizada, claro que ellos trataron de llevársela.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, aún hay tantas dudas pero no te preocupes, tenemos tiempo… ¿Molly? Ven, abraza a tu hija, ambas ya están más tranquilas.

Su hija.

Molly no lo pensó mucho, simplemente apareció a su lado para abrazarla con fuerza, sus sollozos fueron mucho más audibles.

—No encargaremos de ella—aclaró Arthur a los Potter, como si Ginny aun fuese una niña.

—Un momento—murmuró separándose de la rechoncha mujer, Arthur la observó. —Aun ni siquiera sabes si yo quiero ser parte de todo eso—el hombre perdió el color.

—¿A qué te refieres Ginny?

—Yo tengo una vida, ¿sabe? Yo aún soy Elizabeth Alcott—Dumbledore considero prudente intervenir.

—Entenderás que esto es importante Elizabeth—susurró despacio—aun eres menor de edad y ellos han pasado dieciséis años de su vida alejados de ti—la muchacha lo observó enojada, Dumbledore metía sus narices en todo.

—¿Así que no tengo elección en esto?

—Siempre tienes elección—aquello le sonó como a patrañas a la joven y por eso buscó con la mirada a William.

—Piensa en esto como una oportunidad—murmuró solo para ella—no muchos tienen algo así en su vida—eran prácticamente las mismas palabras que ella algunas vez le había dicho, pero en aquella situación sonaron ridículas.

—No…—Molly frunció el ceño, Arthur la observó con atención. —Nosotros no te haremos daño, esta es una nueva oportunidad para nuestra familia—sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas—perderte fue muy doloroso Ginny.

—Piensa en esto como una prueba—intervino de nuevo el anciano—ve con ellos unos cuantos días, sino te gusta puedes regresar sin ningún problema.

—¿Señora Weasley?—todos observaron a Neville, quien sostenía a un pálido Ron. —Creo que no está totalmente bien.

La señora Weasley no dudo en acercarse y poner su mano en la frente, una acción maternal que hizo que Lizzy frunciera los labios, pensar en aquella mujer como su madre era ilógico aunque su parecido fuese asombroso.

Pero Ron pareció no darse cuenta, su mirada seguían enganchada en Ginny, su boca ligeramente abierta.

—Es imposible—murmuró incrédulo.

—También lo es para mí—se defendió la pelirroja antes de suspirar con fuerza—acepto ir con ustedes unos cuantos días—murmuró sintiéndose totalmente idiota.

William no había tenido elección y ella había pensado hasta hace unos minutos que la tenía, ahora sin embargo, sabía que ya estaba atrapada.

—¡Oh Ginny!—vociferó Molly observándola con una sonrisa. —Te fascinará la Madriguera, es el lugar en donde vivimos y está rodeado de campos y vegetación.

—Lo mejor será que llevemos a Ron a casa, Molly—intervino Arthur, preocupado por su hijo, ella asintió.

—Por supuesto—después se acercó hasta la pelirroja para tomarla de la mano, pero ella fue rápida en separarse, después buscó a Harry con la mirada.

Y los Potter lo supieron antes de que pasase, aquellos dos tenían una forma muy particular de despedirse o encontrarse, o era de esa manera tierna o de la manera salvaje y ninguna de las dos era buena opción.

—Ve tranquila—dijo con una sonrisa—te toca a ti brillar—ella soltó una risita sofocada.

—William…

—Sólo bromeaba linda, nos vemos pronto, ¿sí?

Y entonces la besó de aquella manera que hizo sentir a todos profundamente incomodos, las manos de ella jugando en su cabello, él la acercó más a sí mismo.

Molly se sintió iracunda, ver a su hija besarse de esa manera no era nada bueno. Y fue curioso darse cuenta que sus instintos maternos habían despertado al instante por su hija. Incluso Arthur pareció dispuesto a acercarse y separarlos, ambos padres no estaban nada felices, pero a los jóvenes no pareció importarles.

Acostumbrados a aquellas escenas, los Potter no hicieron más que voltear la vista, Lily incapaz de soportarla, James incapaz de evitar soltar una carcajada. Jamás pensó que tendría que convivir con un suegro celoso y por la vena que saltaba del cuello de Arthur, aquello parecía hacerse real.

—Eso fue intenso—murmuró Harry cuando se separaron y ambos juntaron por unos segundos sus frentes.

—No, eso fue inesperado—entonces ambos compartieron una broma privada porque rieron con diversión.

—Infórmale a Matt si te llama para que esté al tanto por si alguna carta de mi tía aparece—Harry asintió al fin separándose de ella. —¿Dónde está Aura?—él frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, no puedo irme sin despedirme de ella—el azabache asintió y acercándose a las escaleras gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de la niña.

Nada sucedió.

—Tal vez…

Pero no tuvo que decir nada más porque entonces la niña bajó con cuidado las escaleras.

Aun parecía alguien totalmente diferente, una antítesis de la Aura risueña y normal.

—¿Me has llamado, William?—su hermano frunció el ceño, claramente preocupado por la pequeña.

—¿Estás bien?—ella se encogió de hombros, después observó a Lizzy.

—¿También te iras?—ella pareció preocupada.

—Luces enferma…

—No necesito que me cuides Lizzy, estoy bien—después suspiro—diviértete, ¿vale?—y con eso se acercó para abrazarla, la pelirroja acaricio un poco sus enmarados rizos antes de que ella se separará y se pegara a William.

Y de esa manera, sintiéndose terriblemente preocupada, Lizzy terminó por acercarse a su nueva familia.

Cuando habían viajado a aquella casa en la tarde, lo habían hecho por la chimenea y a ella le había tocado pegarse a Lily para poder viajar con ella. Aquella vez no fue diferente aunque ahora sin embargo, fue Arthur el que se aproximó a ella.

El primero en irse había sido Neville seguido de un estupefacto Ron, después fue el turno de Molly y cuando Ginny desapareció junto a su padre.

Aura se rompió.

No hubo otra forma de decirlo, ella quien parecía inquebrantable, de pronto se abrazó a Harry y comenzó a llorar como si no hubiese mañana.

*""""*

Aura había sido siempre una persona especial, William solía decirlo, él era apático, ella el Sol de todos.

Pero ahora, mientras observaba a Lizzy unirse al mundo que pertenecía a su hermano y del cual ella jamás sería parte, la sensación irrevocable de que no era nada especial inundo su alma. Después de todo, solo era una niña huérfana de padre y madre introducida a la fuerza en un mundo donde jamás resaltaría y sus dotes, por muy especiales que resultaran no eran nada comparados con los que su hermano y ahora su novia poseían.

Era idiota y lo sabía, era idiota que ahora se sintiera tan poca cosa, en especial cuando sabía que apenas unas horas atrás, todo parecía ir bien.

Pero eso había sido antes y antes sonaba muy lejano.

Antes ella había tenido a una familia rota llena de grietas y familiares ausentes, pero familia después de todo, antes había tenido a William quien era sólo William y con quien podía contar para todo, antes incluso había tenido una hermana que había compartido sus mismas ideas y después la había apoyado cuando William dejo de ser solo William.

Ahora sin embargo, todo parecía lejano y risible. Como un completo desastre o al menos así lo sintió ella, una simple muggle ajena al mundo mágico y esplendoroso en el que vivía ahora su hermano.

Tal vez eso era lo que más le lastimaba, el saber que gradualmente tendría que separarse de William, porque en realidad su nueva vida era completamente ajena a ella y es que, ¿cómo siquiera se podía comparar cuando él tenía dos nuevos hermanos, un padrino, un tío y dos padres amorosos y vivos?

Era extraño como en aquel momento sus padres se hacía más presentes que nunca y el gran parecido con su madre le causaba escalofríos, no porque ellos resultasen invisibles u olvidados en su vida, sus hermanos se habían encargado de que no fuese así, sino más bien porque jamás se había replanteado realmente lo mucho que los necesitaba.

No cuando William –y en parte Matt- se habían encargado de que nada le faltase ni que nada le doliera demasiado, sus padres pues habían representado algo lejano y perfecto, un modelo que ella seguía pero no el primero, William siempre había sido el primero.

Matt alguna vez había dicho que su adoración hacia Will no era nada sana, pero ella se había reído con ganas porque en aquel momento la idea de separarse de su hermano favorito había sido imposible y su adoración era totalmente justificada.

Sin embargo, ahora Aura se sentía alejada por mucho de los dos y es que antes había contado con Lizzy para todo, ella atraería a William y lo mantendría a su lado.

Ahora… ahora Aura quedaba fuera de la ecuación.

Gradualmente indispensable, sin una pisca de magia, sin nada de asombroso para ser parte de Harry y Ginny.

Amargo, aquellos nombres sonaron amargos como todo lo que sentía.

Harry y Ginny no eran parte de ella y su desastrosa familia, ellos tenían una familia completa ahora.

Fue entonces cuando observó a Lizzy irse con su nueva familia, que todo pareció explotar en su cabeza y sin nada más que hacer, se abrazó a William sintiendo por primera vez realmente miedo.

Y lloró, como pocas veces lo había hecho.

Harry no fue el único sorprendido, por un momento la incredulidad fue todo lo que existió en los Potter y Dumbledore, quienes sin saber qué hacer observaron como el azabache trataba de tranquilizar a la niña.

Sus esfuerzos sin embargo, resultaron infructuosos, Aura parecía incapaz de tranquilizarse y en algún momento de la escena Lily se acercó despacio a su hijo, él le dedicó una mirada especialmente preocupada.

—Yo… no sé—balbuceó aun apretando a la niña contra sí, Lily suspiró con fuerza sin saber qué hacer, obviamente Aura no se separaría por las buenas de Harry así que con cuidado acarició sus cabellos tratando de llamar su atención, empero ella no mostró ninguna reacción.

—Tranquilízate Aura, por favor dime qué tienes—murmuró Harry acercando su oreja a la cabeza de la niña, ella paró en seco y se aferró con más fuerza a Harry, sus espasmos aún eran visibles, pero había dejado de llorar con la misma facilidad con la que había empezado y ahora simplemente parecía apenada y terriblemente enferma.

—¿Te duele algo?—ella no contestó, Lily intuyendo que la niña no hablaría con tantas personas a su alrededor, dirigió una mirada rápida a James quien tomó a los gemelos y con cuidado los dirigió a la salida, Dumbledore le siguió en seguida y la pelirroja asintió a Harry antes de abandonar el lugar.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, Aura a pesar de haber dejado de llorar, emitía un suave lloroso de vez en cuando y su cuerpo se estremecía sin que ella lo pudiese evitar, Harry aun acariciándole el cabello la dirigió hacia el sillón y sin separarse de ella ambos terminaron sentados.

—¿Estás bien?—cuestionó bajito, ella negó—¿te duele algo?—Aura siguió sin contestar y Harry comenzó a desesperarse así que con cuidado la separó, una acción que resulto aún más difícil porque la niña se mantenía aferrada a él. —No te puedo ayudar sino me dices lo que tienes—aclaró renunciando a observar los ojos de su hermana que se mantenían mirando fijamente la alfombra, evitaba su mirada.

—No es nada—dijo al fin suspirando con fuerza, se estremeció una vez más antes de sonarse la nariz y removerse incomoda, Harry pudo observar que sus mejillas se ruborizaban completamente.

—Lo siento pero es no funciona conmigo, tú nunca lloras por nada, en realidad nunca lloras—ella parecía realmente apenada.

—Yo… yo no quiero hablar William—él suspiró con fuerza y se cruzó de brazos antes de recargar su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, ambos volvieron a compartir un silencio absorbente.

—Aún estoy estupefacto por lo de Lizzy—susurró con tranquilidad, ella no lo observó pero era obvio que estaba escuchando—sé que ella es fuerte pero hay tanto misterio en su historia y tantos puntos en blanco que temó que esté en peligro, ya es suficiente conmigo ¿estas preocupada por ella Aura?—la niña negó despacio.

—No…—después se removió incomoda y su respiración se regularizo, —tengo miedo—lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz tan bajo que Harry tuvo que agudizar el oído para entender.

—¿Por qué?

—Es algo idiota—susurró antes de volver a ruborizarse.

—No fue idiota si te causó tal congoja—ella suspiró, después levantó la vista y sus ojos buscaron los verdes de Harry, no pudo evitar fruncir los labios.

—Es algo idiota porque reaccioné al momento—susurró, después abrazó a Harry—sólo quiero que prometas que jamás me olvidarás.

Su hermano no contestó por largos segundos, había unido las piezas y por fin había entendido la reacción de su hermana, obviamente el saber que Lizzy era una bruja la había dejado a ella en desventaja, tal vez incluso desplazada fuera de aquel mundo de magia del cual no pertenecía.

—Jamás te podría olvidar—susurró despacio, Aura se relajó al instante. —Eres mi hermana, simplemente eres parte de mí pasado y estoy más que seguro que lo serás también en el presente—ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias.

—No me agradezcas, no lo digo sólo por decirlo, es la verdad—ella asintió mucho más tranquila.

—Yo tampoco te olvidaré nunca Willy—él sonrió y después le revolvió los enmarañados rizos.

—¿Quieres decirme cómo te sientes?—ella asintió en un suspiro.

—Reaccioné de forma volátil y lo siento, debí haber espantado a todos—sus mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse—y el renacuajo me vio llorando, eso es peor—después agitó la cabeza con aspereza—pero no lo pude evitar y es que cuando Demblion nos dijo que Lizz poseía magia no pudo evitar sentirme… sola. Yo no soy nada especial junto a ustedes—su labio tembló levente—y nuestra familia es tan rota y volátil cuando la comparo con tu nueva familia que a veces resulta doloroso… antes había pensado que aun así nada cambiaria porque Lizzy te mantendría con nosotros pero ahora… ahora estoy sola—él volvió a abrazarla, ella se relajó en sus brazos.

—Jamás estarás sola—susurró antes de plantarle un beso en la coronilla, ella suspiró.

—No soy nada especial William.

—Eres más que especial—aclaró con voz segura, después se separó de ella para observarla a los ojos—tener o no tener magia no te vuelve una persona mejor o peor—tomó aire con fuerza—y tú más que nadie debería saber eso; no necesitas de magia para resaltar o hacerte querer, eres una niña excepcional—Aura aun parecía intranquila aunque lucia mucho más relajada y un amago de sonrisa se adivinaba entre sus labios—y aunque no fuese así, te quiero mucho como para olvidarte. —Ella terminó por relajarse totalmente antes de que sus mejillas volvieran a sonrojarse furiosamente.

—¿Actué como idiota, verdad?—Harry sonrió.

—Claro que no—después la apretó contra sí—yo siento mucho haberme olvidado de ti y de lo que podrías haber sentido con los nuevos acontecimientos—ella suspiró.

—Tienes una familia muy bonita William—susurró acercándose a él—o Harry la tiene, y tú eres Harry—se mordió el labio confusa. —En cambio nosotros estamos tan rotos y cansados, todos estamos tan cansados.

—Aura…—ella negó haciéndole callar.

—Jamás conocí a mamá y papá y ahora tú tienes esta oportunidad, y tienes a dos padres que se desviven por ti—suspiro con fuerza— ¿Qué lugar tengo exactamente yo ahora?

—El de mi hermana, siempre tendrás ese lugar—dijo seguro, después la abrazó con fuerza. —No seré capaz de mentirte y admito que Lily y James son dos personas sumamente geniales a las que en algún futuro podría ver como se merecen, pero aun así siempre existirán mis primeros padres o los que yo conocí así. Ellos me criaron, independientemente de las circunstancias externas, ellos me vieron siempre como un hijo—ella suspiró con fuerza.

—Gracias.

—No digas nada—y ambos se quedaron abrazados, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Era verdad que Aura se sentía terriblemente avergonzada y Harry, él no podía hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla y demostrarle que no la dejaría en el olvido.

*"""*

Para cuando Lily considero oportuno volver a interrumpir a los hermanos, los encontró profundamente dormidos sobre el sofá; Harry mantenía un brazo sobre Aura y ella roncada suavemente en su hombro, así que tuvo que sonreír y llamar a James y a sus hijos quienes esperaban afuera las indicaciones de su madre.

—Ella parece estar mejor—murmuró el azabache sonriendo con tranquilidad, Zack quien se había limpiado ya la sopa con anterioridad, frunció el ceño a la niña.

—Harry es un gran hermano—susurró Tim también sonriendo, Lily no pudo evitar observarle feliz, esos significaba que al menos uno de sus hijos ya veía en Harry el hijo mayor que era.

James fue el que se acercó y zarandeó un poco el brazo de Harry, no pasó tanto antes de que el azabache se despertara ligeramente confundido.

—Te quedaste dormido—informó su padre antes de revolverle el cabello, él sonrió y con cuidado se separó de la niña.

—¿cómo está ella?

—Mucho mejor Lily—informó Harry sonriendo a la niña quien apenas se había movido, —la información acerca de Lizzy fue bastante sorpresiva para ella—Lily asintió despacio, preocupada por la niña.

—Se le veía tan mal…

—Ella está avergonzada—la pelirroja frunció los labios.

—No debería de estarlo, pero es mejor que nos vayamos. Ya somos los únicos que quedan en esta casa—Harry observó a la niña antes de acercarse y cargarla, ella abrió levemente los ojos.

—¿William?

—No te preocupes, es hora de irnos—la rubia apenas asintió antes de aferrarse al cuello del azabache y cerrar los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro Harry?—cuestionó Lily, quien sabía que la mejor forma de llegar a casa sería por la chimenea y con Aura de esa manera sería bastante difícil.

—Está bien, estoy bastante acostumbrado—susurró y al observar la curiosidad de los Potter lanzó un suspiro al aire—ella se volvió bastante dependiente del sillón de nuestra casa así que hubo un tiempo en que yo no hacía más que cargarla y moverla a su habitación—James asintió sonriendo.

—Tal vez sería mejor que tú te fueras con ellos Tim, creo que si hacemos un esfuerzo pueden caber los tres, la chimenea de Sirius no es nada pequeña, tú serás el encargado de decir la dirección correctamente—el niño asintió.

—Está bien papá— susurró sonriéndole a Harry, cuando ambos se acercaron a la chimenea y a duras penas se acomodaron, Tim buscó los ojos de Harry.

—¿Lo de lizzy fue una completa locura verdad?—cuestionó antes de gritar la dirección, rápidamente los tres se consumieron en las llamas verdes así que ni James ni Lily supieron la respuesta a esa pregunta.

*"""*

Elizabeth Alcott.

Ella era Lizzy, la pelirroja huérfana de padre y madre pero no de tía quien se había encargado de cuidarla desde que tenía memoria.

Su identidad, su esencia había sido algo de lo que anteriormente se encontraba bastante segura, tanto como para defender su nombre y su herencia.

Y Alcoltt… Alcott parecía ser todo lo contrario a Weasley.

Los Weasley a los que poco entendía, a los que poco quería. Molly, la madre de Ginny había sido hasta ahora una mujer bastante acaparadora llena de abrazos incomodos, con excusas vagas del porque ella parecía simplemente no existir en aquella casa, del porque sólo había una vieja y fea foto.

Como si lo necesitara, Lizzy entendía que había sido robada de bebé sin siquiera poner un pie en la madriguera (como llamaban a aquella casa llena de magia) y que por ende Molly tratara de olvidarla aunque ella se empecinara en decir que jamás la había olvidado.

También estaba Arthur, que era el padre de Ginny, con su sonrisa amable y su curiosidad por las cosas muggles, había que decir que Lizzy se había acostumbrado a su presencia con mucha más facilidad que con Molly, él no la había cansado con su acaparamiento, él le había dado su espacio y simplemente se había mostrado feliz del regreso de Ginny, tanto que había terminado llorando de pena.

Ginny no sólo tenía dos padres tan diferentes, también tenía muchos hermanos y lo que parecía ser una cuñada aunque ahora sólo conocía a Ron, el pecoso y nervioso amigo de William quien simplemente se había conformado con observarla con los ojos bien abiertos y la mueca incrédula, como si el hecho en sí fuese toda una proeza.

Y de alguna manera era así aunque a Lizzy no le había gustado aceptarlo, el que estuviese viva era un milagro y a la vez un misterio total, aunque algo en su corazón y en sus largas horas de insomnio la hacían intuir que el misterio se resolvería con su tía.

—¡Ginny cielo! No sabía que ya te habías levantado—la pelirroja observó a Molly quien ahora le regalaba su mejor sonrisa, desde muy temprano se había despertado pero no había considerado prudente bajar, primero porque la casa aún se sentía ajena y segundo porque no quería interrumpir el día a día de aquella familia.

Después de todo ella estaba esperando cualquier momento para poder irse, eso era verdad, sabía que frente a ella estaba una oportunidad única para pertenecer a una "verdadera" familia, pero las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera terminaba de asimilar que tuviese otra identidad, además de que por alguna razón que aún no comprendía mantenía sus barreras en su máxima potencia y por ahora no hacía más que alejarse de aquellas personas.

Sabía que Molly necesitaba hablar con ella, sabía que necesitaba tener una charla verdadera con un poco de lágrimas finalizadas en la promesa de "todo será mejor"

Pero la verdad sea dicha, ella tenía dieciséis años y a diferencia de William quien había tenido a dos padres amorosos y casi perfectos; ella en realidad jamás había tenido una figura paterna y una figura materna tampoco, porque no recordaba a su madre y a su tía casi no le gustaba hablar sobre ella, no tenía pues ese sentimiento de culpa o de usurpación, pero tampoco necesitaba a dos padres a aquellas alturas de la vida en donde había aprendido a vivir independiente muy bien.

Además, en su mente siempre había sido sólo Lizzy, William sabía que tenía otra identidad; ella era lo que era, no necesitaba llenar ningún espacio que jamás había existido en su mente; era cierto que no tenía hermanos, pero Aura y Matt siempre habían acaparado muy bien ese lugar y realmente; el conocer que la magia existía también era un punto a su favor, la conocía y sabía de sus variedades y misterios, podía vivir con el hecho de que de alguna manera ella había sido otro efecto colateral parecido a William.

—¿Tienes hambre querida?—Lizzy enfocó su vista en Molly, parecía nerviosa aunque sonreía con gusto.

—No realmente…

—¡Pero estas tan delgada Ginny! Debes alimentarte bien, eres una adolescente y estas creciendo…—la pelirroja suspiro y con cuidado se pasó una mano sobre su frente, aquello era lo que de verdad le estaba sacando de quicio. Aller cuando había pisado por primera vez aquella casa, Molly en seguida había tomado el papel de madre y había tratado de bombardearla con preguntas, Lizzy no la culpó pero la verdad era que necesitaba descansar así que fingió un pequeño dolor de cabeza y Molly la acomodó en un cuarto pulcro y limpio, con gran cantidad de libros empolvados y plumas de aves sobre la mesa, era la habitación de uno de los hermanos de Ginny, Percy, si bien se acordaba y hacía semanas que no llegaba a dormir, algo de lo que Molly no quiso hablar y Lizzy no pregunto.

—Sólo no tengo hambre ahora, Molly—dijo despacio, arrepintiéndose casi al instante cuando la pelirroja perdió el color y suspiró despacio, ¿qué había dicho mal?

Ambas se sumieron en un silencio sobrecogedor.

—Ya sabes, puedes llamarme mamá—Lizzy frunció ambas cejas, la mirada de Molly estaba llena de esperanza y aunque resultaría muy fácil que ella la llamara así, la verdad era que no quería hacerlo al menos que de verdad lo sintiera.

—…nos días mamá—Lizzy suspiró con fuerza, agradecida de la intervención de Ron quien venía bostezando y claramente no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Buenos días Ron—dijo despacio volviendo a la comida, el pelirrojo casi chocó con Lizzy al pasar a su lado.

—Hola—él se removió incomodo, él sueño pareció desaparecer al instante.

—Hola Lizz… ¿Ginny?—se rascó la cabeza con brusquedad, ella le regaló una sonrisa.

—Llámame como te apetezca, no me molesta Ginny—Ron asintió aunque desvió su vista en seguida y caminó hasta sentarse en la mesa.

—Por lo menos toma una fruta Ginny y siéntate a comerla—la aludida no dijo nada, su atención estuvo sobre Ron quien había comenzado a comer lo que su madre había puesto frente a sí.

—No…fff… ¿te gusdta el beicon Ginn…?

—Ron…—el pelirrojo tragó en seguida y Lizzy alzó una ceja, la palabra de Molly Weasley parecía ser la ley para todos, muy diferente con su tía, quien siempre le había dado libertad para elegir o decir, incluso diferente a la madre de William, Aura o Lily, ambas tenían un particular don para guardar silencio y llamar la atención solo cuando las cosas empezaban a salirse de las manos.

—Lo siento—susurró antes de observar a la pelirroja quien mordía con lentitud una manzana.

—No tengo hambre ahora Ron…

—Pero si es hora del almuerzo—insistió olvidándose por un momento de su plato de comida, Lizzy rodó los ojos.

—No suelo almorzar tan temprano de todos modos.

—¿Por qué?

—Hasta hace poco trabajaba de cajera en un supermercado así que mis horarios de descanso solían ser de diez a doce y antes de eso, durante la escuela los horarios para almorzar son bastante parecidos—Ron asintió aunque no pareció muy convencido de lo que Ginny le dijo, en cambio Molly prestó total atención.

—¿Trabajabas?—su voz tuvo algún toque acido que hizo que la pelirroja en seguida se pusiera en guardia.

—Durante verano, necesitaba dinero y quería ganármelo por cuenta propia, no veo nada malo en eso—Ron se removió incomodo cuando observó a ambas mujeres enfrentarse con la mirada.

—Apenas son adolescentes Ginny, no necesitan trabajar cuando tienen a uno o dos de sus padres, nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad de sustentar sus gastos—ella suspiró con fuerza, reñir con Molly se había vuelto en seguida parte de una rutina.

—Cada quien tiene sus formas, supongo—susurró, después enfocó su vista en el pelirrojo—¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

—Diecisiete—dijo después de tomar algo de jugo—voy a entrar a séptimo año lo que es genial porque es el último año.

—Sólo me ganas con un año entonces—susurró Ginny, después sonrió—¿y has pensado que quieres estudiar después?

—Aun no lo sé—susurró negando—aunque no estoy realmente preocupado, puedo trabajar con George y Fred durante el tiempo que tardé en decidir—Ginny asintió frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ellos son los gemelos?

—Así es querida—contestó Molly quien había prestado especial atención a la plática—sé que esto es un poco difícil para ti, son muchos nombres los que tienes que conocer—después le sonrió—Arthur pidió día libre hoy e ira a visitar a Bill y Fleur… Bill es el mayor; en fin, espero que no te moleste pero tendremos una pequeña cena familiar—susurró evitando la mirada de la pelirroja, —tengo cosas que hacer, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo ya sabes que no me molestaría, pero estoy segura que Ron podrá enseñarte la casa, sé que aún no la conoces bien—Ginny observó al pelirrojo, había terminado de comer y le sonreía dispuesto a pasar el día con ella, después dio una rápida mirada a Molly quien aunque no lo dijera, esperaba que tomará la primera alternativa.

Pero la verdad era que ella necesitaba un descanso, estar con Molly significaría un desgaste mental y no se sentía preparada para ello así que asintió a Ron.

—Iré con Ron si te parece bien.

—Por supuesto—susurró y Ginny y Ron abandonaron el lugar.

Estar con el pelirrojo era sentirse mucho más calmada, ambos habían salido al jardín y él le había enseñado los gnomos para después presentarle el auto muggle de su padre, en síntesis Ron era una compañía grata que la trataba como un individuo y había dejado de observarla cual milagro, además ambos evitaban temas de los cuales ninguno de los dos quería hablar, como el hecho de que fuesen hermanos y familia o su noviazgo con William, algo que sabía, no le había caído nada bien a nadie.

Fue mientras ambos observaban las gallinas en el corral cuando Molly salió a hablarles, no necesito de ningún esfuerzo porque ambos la escucharon y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

—Ellos no son tan malos—susurró él, pensado que ella estaría nerviosa, pero no era así, por supuesto que no.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

Ron no contestó nada y cuando ambos entraron a la casa se encaminaron al comedor, Ron fue el primero en entrar creando un silencio especulador, como si el ruido hecho minutos antes no hubiese existido.

Lizzy aún se tomó su tiempo para tranquilizarse, no estar nerviosa no significaba que tuviera sus dudas respecto a aquella familia que se veía tan unida y entera, ¿qué papel representaba ella? No era más que una sombra, no era más que un fantasma que había llegado a sus vidas de la misma forma como se había ido.

Rápida, sin dolor. No era algo que le molestará, entendía que siendo apenas una bebé recién nacida, la séptima en aquella familia; su presunta muerte no había sido tan devastadora, habían más hijos y más cosas que hacer.

Al final suspiró con fuerza y se adentró al comedor, en total había cinco pelirrojos casi idénticos sin contar a Molly y a Arthur, aunque también estaba una mujer muy bella de cabellera rubia, todos ellos la observaron como si se tratara de un milagro viviente.

El silencio se expandió tejiendo un doloroso caudal de recuerdos, pudiera ser que Ron no la recordara, tal vez ni siquiera los gemelos, pero Bill con lágrimas en los ojos era el que más la había extrañado sin contar a sus padres, él había visto a su madre embarazada y había esperado emocionado el termino de aquel embarazo sabiendo que sería diferente, y después cuando ella había nacido, había sido el primero en enterarse de todos sus hermanos, entonces había sido el primero en pensar en todo lo que haría junto a la pequeña.

Nada de lo cual se hizo realidad cuando ella fue supuestamente asesinada.

Así que no fue sorpresa para nadie que él fuera el primero que se levantara y se acercará a observar con ahínco a la pelirroja, bebiendo sus rasgos y buscando los propios Weasley, como el cabello o los ojos, era ella.

No había duda, claro que no. Así que sorprendiendo a todos fue el primero en abrazarla, un abrazo diferente a todos los de Molly, aquel abrazo llevaba tanto tiempo guardado dentro de sí que se sintió real y doloroso.

—Oh, Ginny—murmuró cuando se separó por fin de ella—jamás pensé… cuando papá fue hoy y nosotros nos…. Estoy tan feliz hermana.

Aquello fue suficiente para que la pelirroja contrajera la cara en una extraña mueca_, hermana_. La verdad sea dicha y aceptada, ella había pasado de ser hija huérfana y única a ser hermana de seis hombres todos mayores que ella.

—No la acapares tanto Bill, nosotros también queremos verla—el aludido se hizo a un lado al instante limpiándose con rapidez las lágrimas y dos jóvenes idénticos la observaron con largas y divertidas sonrisas.

—Soy Fred y él es George—le dijo uno, el de la izquierda pero el de la derecha fue el primero en abrazarla, después el otro se unió y entre los dos la estrujaron.

—Te vimos ayer durante la cena aunque lamentamos mucho no habernos dado cuenta de nuestro parentesco—dijo uno aun abrazándola, Lizzy emitió un suave mugido, sin querer ser grosera pero lista para separarse de aquel dúo.

—Es extraño, ¿sabes? Pero es bueno, al fin tendremos una hermana a la que regalar productos para…

—Denle un poco de espacio chicos—murmuró Arthur, ellos se separaron al instante, aun sonreían con idénticas muecas.

—Lo sentimos, estamos felices de tenerte de nuevo Gin-Gin—ella asintió aun sin saber cómo reaccionar y ambos gemelos se observaron curiosos.

—Eres como tan dura—dijo uno negando con la cabeza—ayer en la cena de la orden pudimos apreciar eso y es extraño…

—En esta familia la gente no suele tener sus barreras sentimentales tan altas—ella negó con fuerza.

—Lo siento, aun no asimilo bien todo esto—dijo al fin suspirando, su poca empatía hacia lo que vivía se hizo obvia para todos cuando ella les regaló una sonrisa que no llegó completamente a sus ojos.

—Alégrate—dijo al final uno de los gemelos—estamos conociéndonos, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás—y después compartieron una sonrisa juguetona pero no dijeron nada más porque Charly quien seguía esperando su turno los hizo a un lado sin demasiado esfuerzo y se puso frente a la pelirroja.

—Soy Charly—le volvió a sonreír—hermano mayor… en realidad todos somos hermanos mayores, estoy tan feliz de tenerte aquí Ginny—ella asintió cuando él la abrazó, al final la única que quedo para presentarse fue la hermosa mujer quien mantenía una sonrisa feliz cuando le besó ambas mejillas y después la tomó de la mano dándole algunas palmaditas, se llamaba Fleur, y ella y Bill se habían casado hacía poco menos de medio año, algo que ambos habían querido desde siempre (o desde que se conocieron).

A las presentaciones le siguió por fin la comida con Molly como anfitriona y con los hermanos como los encargados de hablar y soltar risas cada minuto. Todo había sido tan irreal desde el principio que Lizzy no se sorprendió al sentir la incomodidad creciendo dentro de ella al notar que aquellas personas pese a sus intentos para hacerla sentir en casa, mantenía una postura rígida y le lanzaban miradas curiosas y nostálgicas a cada rato.

Incluso el volumen de las pláticas había bajado considerablemente de volumen y ninguno de ellos había dicho gran cosa, se había limitado a hablar sobre el deporte del que William alguna vez le había comentado y también sobre el clima, algo terriblemente ridículo.

—¿… la comida Ginny?—la aludida parpadeo al escuchar el llamado, pero sin entender gran cosa fijó su vista en Moly, quien parecía observarla esperanzada, el silencio se propago en la mesa y ella se obligó a negar con la cabeza, despejándose.

—Lo siento, ¿podría repetir la pregunta?—cuestionó en un tono educado, casis formal que hizo que la pelirroja mayor frunciera levemente los labios.

—Te estaba preguntado acerca de la comida, ¿Qué te parece hasta ahora?—cuestionó evitando hacer comentarios audaces acerca de la forma en la que la joven había contestado.

—Esta rica—susurró alzándose de hombros—¿las papas tienen alguna especia especial?—cuestionó removiéndose incomoda, los hombres en la mesa aun la observaban.

—Es una receta muy vieja en _nuestra_ familia—Lizzy no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas por la forma en la que Molly había dicho "nuestra"

—Debe ser muy buena si ha sobrevivido a generaciones. Mi tía una vez me enseño a hacer el pastel de carne con el que su bisabuela había ganado algún concurso estatal—dijo con una sonrisa, Molly frunció ambas cejas, pero Lizzy no espero para continuar relatando, — claro que no contó con que yo terminaría quemando la cocina, hasta tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos.

Por un minuto nadie dijo nada, al segundo siguiente era Fred el que reía a carcajadas, poco después le siguieron sus hermanos.

—¡Quemaste la cocina¡—vociferó Charly cuando se pudo controlar, después observó a su madre—parece que no salió con tus dotes culinarios mamá.

—No es gracioso Charly—después observó a Lizzy con atención—¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

—Algunos años atrás y durante un tiempo no volví a acercarme a la cocina, después tuve que aprender porque mi tía considero que vivir de restaurantes y comidas frías no era bueno para su bolsillo—después negó despacio, con una sonrisa que apenas curvo sus labios, sus hermanos habían dejado de reír cuando ella había empezado a hablar y Molly desde su lugar parecía claramente desconcertada.

—¿Restaurantes?—ella asintió alzándose de hombros.

—Sólo algunas semanas, cuando ella consideraba que habíamos comenzado a abusar de la espléndida cocina de la señora Johnson—en realidad, por extraño que pareciese a lizzy no le importaba hablar sobre su vida con su tía a aquellas personas, más bien contar un poco de su vida se sentía bien, casi relajante.

Como una manera de demostrar que había vivido bien, que tenía otra familia aunque esta solo constara de su tía y los hermanos Johnson. Sin embargo, aunque los hombres Weasley parecían prestarle su total atención, Molly de repente pareció disgustada.

—¿No te cocinaba, Ginny?—ella decidió no notar el tono cauto y se alzó de hombros, sin importarle nada.

—Ella puede ser muy buena en muchas cosas, pero en la cocina es pésima así que cuando creyó que yo tenía edad suficiente como para encargarme de la comida, decidió enseñarme lo único en el mundo que se le daba medianamente bien, el pastel de carne de su bisabuela, pero entonces yo quemé la cocina y ella y yo continuamos en los restaurantes.

Al terminar Ginny se dio cuenta que Molly lucia terriblemente enojada, trataba de lucir tranquila pero por la manera en la que su ojo temblaba estaba segura que había herido alguna fibra maternal de las muchas que poseía la mujer.

No se equivocó.

—¡No hay mejor comida que la hecha en casa!—vociferó haciendo que sus hijos inusualmente callados saltaran sobre su lugar y Arthur se apresurara a tomarle la mano.

—Bueno eso es un poco extremo—se defendió la muchacha frunciendo ligeramente las cejas—tampoco se trata del fin del mundo, a mí no me molesta…

—Hay buenos restaurantes en todo el país mamá—interrumpió Bill lanzándole una mirada cauta a la pelirroja menor. —Yo solía alimentarme de esa manera cuando por fin me independicé.

—No lo es mismo—se defendió—tú ya eras un adulto cuando te fuiste, Ginny aún es una niña y necesita de…

—Un momento—interrumpió la pelirroja, Fleur a un lado de ella, le lanzó una mirada nerviosa—no crecí con ningún problema de déficit mental o físico—después negó con fuerza—además, cuando volví a intentar cocinar se me dio muy bien y hasta día de hoy yo cocino lo que como—nadie dijo nada por unos segundos.

Lizzy se aseguró de ocultar cualquier tipo de emoción y ahogar su necesidad de aumentar el coraje de la mujer, por lo cual se quedó callada guardados para sí misma que la manera en la que su tía había logrado que ella cocinará de nuevo fue dejando de llevarla a restaurantes y cortando en seco el dinero que le daba para ello, en cambio comenzó a llenar el refrigerador y la alacena de comida y recetas que pegaba en cualquier parte.

La lucha aún duro un poco más de lo planeado, a Harry y a su familia no les molestaba compartir su comida con ella y tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado como para satisfacerse. Sin embargo, como todo en la vida, llegó un punto en donde el dinero se acabó e ir todos los días a la casa de los Johnson se volvió un poco penoso, aunque ellos jamás le pusieran mala cara o le negaran algo.

Así que simplemente sucedió lo que tenía que pasar, ella se dispuso a entrar a la cocina y preparó una sopa de arroz que le salió algo quemada, pero que fue comestible.

Esa era la manera en la que su tía la había criado; una vida de ensayo y error, de dejar que ella cometiera sus propios errores, los resolviera y trabajara por lo que quisiera.

—¿Oyeron acerca de la torcedura de Stuart?—fue Charly quien removiéndose incomodo, soltó el primer comentario que se le ocurrió, poco después sus hermanos se sumaron a la plática incomoda.

Y en minutos la rencilla se olvidó y a pesar de que Molly susurró con Arthur, nadie le prestó atención y Lizzy se relajó al instante, ella dejó de hablar y la familia de pelirrojos pararon de cuestionar.

—Ellos son realmente una familia feliz—murmuró Fleur quien se había sentado a su lado, Lizzy que seguía comiendo por cortesía la observó con la ceja alzada, la mujer había mantenido sus distancias cuando Molly y ella habían comenzado a pelear y a pesar de que por fuera parecía altanera y resultaba totalmente fuera de lugar en una familia como aquella, la pelirroja se obligó a sonreírle.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te debes de _espantag_, son ruidosos y juguetones pero son unidos y te aceptaron al instante, a mí me costó mucho _lograg _que la señora Weasley no me _lanzaga _miradas recelosas—Ginny soltó una risita.

—¿No te quería?

—No realmente…—después negó despacio—Bill me había dicho que su madre tenía una especial afición por las novias de sus hijos así que no me costaría nada hacer que me quisiera pero desde el primer instante que me vio decidió que no era lo suficientemente buena para su hijo.

—Cielos—Fleur sonrió.

—Está bien, luché por _demostragle_ cuanto amaba a Bill y al final terminamos por querernos…

—¿Qué están secreteando ustedes dos por allá?—ambas mujeres observaron a Bill que había dejado de reñir con uno de los gemelos y ahora las observaba interesado.

—Cosas de mujeres—contestó Fleur — nada de lo que debas preocuparte Bill—él contestó algo y Fleur pronto dejo de prestar atención a Ginny quien no hizo más que jugar con su comida.

Se sentía extraña, como si no perteneciera a aquel momento familiar y acogedor; por alguna razón la emoción no llegaba a ella, por alguna razón todo se sentía aun tan falso.

—¿Quieres más querida?—ella negó a Molly quien la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía haber olvidado su pequeña rencilla.

—No gracias…

—Pero si no has comido nada.

—No tengo mucha hambre—la pelirroja frunció el ceño dispuesta a atacar, pero Charly llamó su atención y Lizzy no pudo más que sentirse agradecida.

Después de lo que parecieron horas interminables, Lizzy estaba dispuesta a levantarse, argumentar sueño e irse a dormir, pero sus cavilaciones se vieron frustradas cuando se escuchó el característico sonido de la chimenea y el ruido en la mesa se apaciguo, expectante.

La primera en entrar fue Lily, sonreía con gusto y Lizzy no pudo hacer más que corresponder por primera vez a su sonrisa, feliz de verla, mucho más de lo que a Molly le gustaría, quien estaba observando la escena.

—Lizzy querida—dijo con una sonrisa—¿hemos llegado tan tarde?—cuestionó cuando observó que todos habían terminado de cenar, Molly se apresuró a levantarse.

—Está bien, Lily—ella negó suspirando.

—Hola chicos—saludó antes de enfocar su vista en la matriarca, —fueron Zack y Aura, ambos son imposibles de contener—aquello hizo que la pelirroja menor sonriera con más fuerza dejando a los Weasley pasmados.

A pesar de que la rencilla que habían tenido anteriormente, Lizzy no había mostrado una sonrisa como aquella, ni siquiera a Fleur con la que más o menos había tenido una conversación normal.

—¿Ellos están…?—pero no terminó de hacer su pregunta, los aludidos entraron al lugar sin darse cuenta, enfrascados como estaban en su pelea, James detrás de ellos sonreía con gusto.

—Pues ya te digo yo que…

—¡pero estas tan equivocada!

—¡Por supuesto que no!—vociferó ella arrugando el entrecejo, algo dentro de Lizzy se llenó de felicidad y terminó por levantarse y casi correr hacia la niña.

—¡Aura!—vociferó, ella dejo de observar a Zack para enfocar su vista en la pelirroja, le sonrió con gusto.

—¡Hola Lizzy!—saludó abrazándola con fuerza, el abrazo fue correspondido al instante. —Te he extrañado mucho, mucho—aseveró al separarse de ella, —temía verte diferente—ella sonrió feliz.

—sólo ha sido un día Aura.

—Un día muy largo si me permites decirlo—después volvió a observar a Zack—hay gente verdaderamente inmadura que no me ha dejado descansar nada—él la observó enojado.

—¡Yo no soy inmaduro!

—Sí que lo eres—contestó Tim, saliendo de detrás de su padre y sonriéndole a Lizzy quien al instante se relajó y de eso se dieron cuenta casi todos los Weasley, de la manera en la que se vio tan feliz y relajada al momento en el que llegaron los Potter.

—Tú no te metas—él le sacó la lengua a su hermano y observó a Lizzy.

—Harry y yo jugamos a las cartas y por fin le gané, además me enseño algunos de tus secretos, estoy seguro que ahora si te voy a ganar.

—No estés tan seguro Tim y además, no puedo creer que William te haya dicho algunos de mis secretos, él no los conoce todos.

—Pero conozco la mayoría—al instante el corazón de la pelirroja latió con más fuerza, Harry se había puesto a un lado de su padre mientras él ponía una mano en su hombro.

—Eso es un eufemismo—susurró Aura y después observó a la vasta estirpe pelirroja.

—Todos ustedes son tan iguales, ¿no lo crees Will?

—Por supuesto, hola Ron—el pelirrojo se removió incómodo y al final asintió no muy convencido.

Lizzy no prestó atención a lo que el pelirrojo decía, estaba observado a Harry con total atención, la incomodidad se había vuelto pesada, casi imposible de cargar, verle unido a su familia, ver lo mucho que habían avanzado la hacía sentir terriblemente deprimida.

La familia de pelirrojos que decía ser su verdadera familia, parecía distar mucho de serlo o de volverse en un futuro una realidad. Molly con su carácter apabullante y su necesidad de aplastarla y exasperarla a cada segundo la ponía de los nervios, además tantos hermanos a los que conocer le resultaba casi estúpido.

¿Qué de grandioso tenía conocer a personas que se suponía ya debería querer? Con los Potter todo había sido más sencillo, tanto para ella como para William a pesar de que este parecía tan reacio al principio, Lily y James habían sido tan honestos como habían podido y si bien algunas veces parecían requerir más de lo que él podía ofrecerles, normalmente dejaban que fuese él quien se abriera.

Sabían y aceptaban además que tenía otra familia y que su crianza había sido totalmente diferente, no lo estaban moldeando a su perspectiva, más bien eran ellos los que se estaban acoplando a él. Ni un solo segundo había parecido que no le querían, se desvivían y era algo de lo que Lizzy se había dado cuenta al principio, en la manera en la que parecían defenderlo y necesitarlo.

Por otro lado, en ella la relación con los Potter se había dado como tenía que ser, ellos no habían entrado de forma tan vertiginosa a su vida como lo habían hecho en la de William, la habían conocido como Lizzy, como la novia de su hijo y habían aprendido a convivir con ella y tratarla sólo como era, sin intentar cuestionar sus principios o su relación y si lo habían hecho, jamás había sido en su presencia.

Ella había aprendido a conocerles y darse cuenta de lo especiales que eran, se había sabido hacer un lugar en la nueva forma de vida de William y nadie había tratado de quitárselo. Es por eso que verles le había sentado tan bien, era como ver la vieja foto de algún recuerdo olvidado.

Era como darse cuenta que los Weasley parecían caso perdido si se les comparaba, que todos eran ruidosos y nerviosos, que los gemelos gustaban de hacer bromas, que Charly tenía quemaduras e historias fabulosas, que Ron era el pequeño y eso lo convertía en el objeto de bromas, que Fleur y Bill lucían extremadamente felices y que ella seguía siendo arisca y cauta, independiente y madura.

Tal vez en otras circunstancias, tal vez si hubiese crecido con los Weasley ella fuese más divertida, menos arisca, menos independiente, más sujeta a seguir órdenes y saber cómo manejar a tantas personas. Pero la realidad era que crecer a un lado de una mujer feminista, audaz y terriblemente estrafalaria la había hecho crear una coraza casi impenetrable.

Ella era diferente y aquello dolía.

Dolía más que saber que dentro de ella había magia que no podía salir y que no quería enfrentar o que alguien había muerto por ella.

Saber que no parecía haber mucha oportunidad para formar parte de aquella familia que de alguna forma necesita que seas parte de ella, es horrible.

Y con aquel pensamiento observó a William quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima, él escudriño su alma, se fundió en el chocolate de su mirada y terminó por fruncir ambas cejas.

La conocía lo sufriente como para saber que no estaba bien. Lily y Molly habían comenzado a hablar segundos atrás, Zack ya se había acercado a los gemelos, Ron estaba siendo acribillado por Aura, Charly y Arthur mantenían una conversación con James y Tim parecía embobado mirando a Fleur quien se había sumado a la plática de ambas mujeres.

Así que fue Bill el primero que se dio cuenta de la seña que la había hecho Harry a su hermana, de sus manos que pronto se entrelazaron, de su mutua inopia por el otro.

Y de la manera en la que comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta que daba al patio. Pudo haber dicho alguna cosa, incluso levantarse y acercárseles para obstaculizar su huida, sin embargo no hizo de aquello.

Tal vez por resignación, tal vez porque pensó que no valía la pena.

*"""*

**¡Sí! A pasado tan poquito tiempo que hasta yo estoy sorprendida de actualizar, pero ya tenía el capítulo listo y cuando recibí tantos reviews tan bonitos y me di cuenta que me habían perdonado por mi terrible falta de actualización, decidí que merecían un nuevo capítulo. **

**Creo que es un capítulo más pesado porque Ginny/Lizzy tiene demasiadas platicas morales, pero espero que les haya gustado. **

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima. **

Potter: Muchas gracias :D y perdón por cortarlo en la parte más interesante, espero que la continuación haya sido lo que esperabas, gracias por comentar y muchos saludos a ti también.

Susy snape: jaja… ¡Sí! Eres la única que me acribilla por mi falta de actualización, pero está bien Susy, tu comentario fue el que impulso este capítulo, me hizo reír la expresión "Al diablo la universidad" voy a hacerte caso, vas a ver… jaja.

Lilius´s fan: ¡Con que tú eres Ari! La Ari a la que decepcioné por no ecualizar tan pronto… jajaja, en fin… ¡muchas gracias! Una pregunta, ¿ese es tu nombre verdadero?

Lillieblack: ¡Hola! Sí, por fin actualicé, y tienes razón, para Ginny/Lizzy es mucho más difícil porque ella estaba segura de quien era, no tenía ningún hueco que llenar, y de nuevo, Molly no sabe cómo tratarla, por eso se equivoca y se equivocara tanto con respecto a Ginny. Y sí…. ¡por primera vez actualice pronto!

Regina Borboza: niña… ¡me encantaron todos tus comentarios! Amé el de un pequeño error y me encanto el de este fic y claro, me emociono saber que seguías mis historias y que estaban en tus favoritos… En fin, ¿Eres tú? Es una historia con mucho sentimiento, como tú escribiste, y tiene todos esos enredos con los personajes, en especial con los padres, creo que ellos son a los que más he hecho sufrir. Por otro lado… ¡Sí! Por fin se enteraron que Lizzy es Ginny, ¿Qué te parecieron sus reacciones en este capítulo? Incluso Aura, creo que fuiste muy acertada al decir que la se sentiría excluida. No te creas, yo también extrañaba actualizar y leer todos sus reviews. Gracias de nuevo :D

Anycullen93: ¡Gracias a ti por volver a comentar! Qué bueno que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto, espero que este también. Cuídate.

xXM3ch3Xx: jaja… ¡sí! Duré mucho para actualizar, hasta yo me sorprendí, perdón por haberte preocupado, pero tranquila, que aquí sigo. ¡Gracias por todos los "me encanta"! y que bueno que la espera haya valido la pena, era lo único que esperaba. Jaja… Harry es un romantiquillo empedernido y Aura es una niña imperativa que esconde muchas inseguridades… esa manía que tenemos de juntar parejas, pero la verdad es que no he pensado mucho en Aura con Zack, aún tengo mis dudas. Pero en fin… ¡Muchas gracias! I Like your Review ;) Y Sí, esperemos que la Uni no sea tan estresante, pero lo dudo. ¡cuídate mucho también! y de nuevo, ¡Gracias!

Ale Diethel: ¡Hola! Te deje con muchas dudas en el capítulo anterior, espero que este capítulo haya sido más aclaratorio, pero como soy una mujer malvada… tendrás que esperar hasta más adelante para saber qué paso con la tía de Ginny y toda esa historia, jajajaja… (risa malvada)

Arii Black-18: ¡gracias! qué bueno que te gustara tanto, aunque no creo que Percy sepa por ahora, después de todo él no se habla con la familia y es un lamebotas del ministerio, así que sería mucho problema. Y sí, Bill fue el que más se afectó con la noticia, porque fue el más consiente del embarazo de su mamá. En fin, ahorita estoy un poco "hasta aquí" de tareas, trabajos y eximentes finales, pero para el fin de semana (espero), estaré totalmente liberada y como vi en tu perfil que tu historia es acerca de leer los libros de HP (historias que me encanta), necesito tranquilidad y tiempo porque los capítulos suelen ser largos. Pero me pasó por allá en estos días y te dejo saber mi opinión. :D Cuídate mucho.

Luli-Potter: ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, y sí. No fue un capítulo denso, por eso también decidí cortarlo allí, porque las reacciones de los Weasley eran un poquito pesadas. Eres la única que menciono a Neville y Frank y me alegró mucho saber que ese punto no quedo olvidado, tienes razón, por allí también hay algo. Jaja, ¡qué bueno que te haya sorprendido lo de Ginny! Pero, ¿sabes? A mí también me gusta mucho escribir de Aura siento que ella esconde mucha inseguridad en su interior, pero es muy fuerte. En cuanto a Molly, ella seguirá sufriendo más, al menos hasta que pueda aceptar a Ginny así como es. ¡gracias por tu review! :D

Anya Drakovich: jaja… ¡lamento tanto haberte causado insomnio! Lo que pasa es que soy una escritora cruel y por eso decidí cortar el capítulo anterior allí y dejarlos con la duda. Pero bueno, la intriga no duro mucho y espero que este capítulo te hay gustado mucho también. ¡gracias por comentar!

Jaume80: ¡siento la tardanza tan larga! La verdad es que no esperaba recibir tantos comentarios, pero me alegra mucho saber que aquí siguen… pero bueno, ¡me alegra que la espera haya valido la pena! Jaja… prometo tratar de subir capítulos más seguidos, pero no tanto, porque los hago largos y eso me lleva algunos días. ¡Y gracias por desearme suerte, la necesito! Cuídate mucho :D

Kaniety: ¡qué bueno que la escena de la tinta y el árbol te hay gustado! Tenía algunas dudas respecto a ella… jaja, me emociono saber que aun estabas emocionada y bueno, no duré nada en actualizar porque ya tenía el capítulo hecho así que espero que te haya gustado, aun así… ¡gracias por tu comprensión!

Turcker Weasley: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que el capítulo te haya gustado, después de todo lo que duré en actualizar, era lo único que esperaba. ¡Espero que las reacciones de los Weasley te hayan gustado! Y mira… ¡actualice re-pronto! Jaja, un saludo muy grande para ti también.

TeddyMellark: Jajaja… ¡actualice pronto! Así que espero que tus ganas de leer más se hayan calmado… me encanto tu comentario medio histérico :D gracias por comentar.

XohePotter: asdhjkllñ… ¡ya sé! Era urgente una actualización, y que bueno que te haya sacado del aburrimiento. ¡eso mismo! Yo acabo de dejarte mi review con un poquito de crriticcas constructivas, si ya lo leíste espero que no te hayan molestado, y por supuesto que es Oscuridad, la vida de un Potter, me gustó mucho… de verdad! Jaja, al menos me entiendes en la parte en la que a veces las musas simplemente abandonan y por más que tratas de exprimir la imaginación, nada sale. ¿los perdiste 5 veces? Sí que debió ser un dolor de cabeza Xohe… A ver cuando platicamos por face (es que no tengo tiempo para nada), ¡gracias de nuevo!

shopieB: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por desearme suerte, la necesito y mucho, en especial con los exámenes. ¡que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo! Jaja… es que soy una mujer cruel, por eso decidí cortar el capítulo en el peor momento. Y como ves… actualice pronto. ¡muchas gracias!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disfruten la lectura: **

***"""***

Lizzy y William caminaron por largos minutos sin decir nada, no fue necesario al principio, sus manos unidas y el calor que aquel contacto les proporcionaba parecía ser más que suficiente para que la terrible angustia de la pelirroja se anestesiara.

La casa de los Weasley estaba rodeada de campo y sembradíos, era como un pequeño lugar alejado de la civilización, y en su camino no vieron más que árboles que se erguían majestuosos y flores silvestres que crecían bajo sus pies.

Caminaron sin importarles lo que dejaban a sus espaldas o el sendero que estaban siguiendo, lo hicieron porque a cada paso la respiración de Lizzy se volvía más pausada, más calmada y su mano se apretaba más a la de Harry buscando un contacto más profundo.

Él no podía dejar de lanzarle miradas rápidas, tratar de buscar sus ojos, encontrar respuestas a sus dudas. Ella claramente estaba mal, casi al borde del abismo cuando ambos salieron y en sus ojos no había habido más que una profunda y hueca desesperación. Podría pensarse a primera instancia que tenía que ver con su nueva identidad, que aquello la había sofocado, pero la verdad era que un día antes ella parecía haber estado totalmente bien, es cierto que había tenido una crisis pero incluso después ella se había aclarado y se había ido con los Weasley sin emitir queja, aceptándolo.

¿Qué había cambiado entonces?

Su línea de pensamientos se vio frustrada cuando Lizzy se detuvo abrutadamente y soltándose su mano caminó hacia un viejo sauce en cuya rama curvada había una arcaica llanta convertida en columpio, después comenzó a balancearse en un lento vaivén.

William se acercó lo suficiente como para observarla sin molestar, a pocos metros había un pequeño lago en cuya agua cristalina se reflejaba de vez en cuando la silueta de una joven pelirroja balanceándose en un columpio. William se perdió en aquella ilusión antes de sentarse bajo el sauce y comenzar a aventar pequeñas piedras que colisionaban con el agua formando aros de distintos tamaños.

—¿Will?—él la observó con atención, Lizzy aún se seguía balanceando pero el silencio que se extendía sobre ellos hacia que fuese fácil escucharla. —¿crees que algún día yo pueda formar parte de esa familia?

Él tardó en contestar, el problema parecía ser Lizzy, ella era el problema, su forma de ser y actuar.

—No lo sé—dijo siendo honesto—ni siquiera estoy seguro de que alguna vez yo logré formar parte integra de mi nueva familia.

—Tú ya eres parte integra de ellos, sólo piénsalo, si te separaran en este momento de los Potter algo en ti se sentía vacío y algo en ellos quedaría completamente destruido.

El azabache apretó los labios, Lizzy tenía razón.

—Al principio yo creía que no, me abrumaba la manera en la que Lily me trataba y me ahorcaba la sobreprotección de James—después negó quedadamente, —Tim me ponía incómodo con sus preguntas y Zack me hacía sentir un intruso, en realidad nada parecía ir bien, pero sé lo que te digo, todo se vuelve mejor.

—Pero… ¡No puedo William!—vociferó deteniendo el vaivén del columpio, el azabache se levantó para encararla, ella respiró con fuerza—. No puedo… lo intente, de verdad. Pero soy arisca, no me gusta la gente, no me gusta Molly… diablos, ni siquiera creo poder soportar un segundo más junto a ella, odio que me traté como una niña, no lo soporto. —Concluyó con estridencia, Harry la observó hundiéndose en su alma.

—¿a qué le temes?

—¡No le temo a nada! Simplemente no soy Ginny, no quiero tener seis hermanos a quienes no conozco, no quiero a un padre ni a una madre que quieren verme como niña y que cuestionan cada pequeña cosa que soy—respiró con fuerza, después dio vueltas en un radio de un metro.

—Creo que te estas poniendo histérica—ella bufó lanzándole una mirada fría, él sonrió. —Ron es realmente un buen tipo y los gemelos parecen divertidos, creo que sólo necesitas tiempo, —ella frunció ambas cejas, después se acercó hasta encararlo.

—¿Tiempo? No me entiendes William, no puedo, soy diferente a todos ellos—él suspiró con fuerza, su postura se relajó antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

—Todos ellos quieren intentarlo, lo sé, eres diferente y eso no es malo—ella se separó lentamente.

—¿Así se siente William? ¿Esto que ahora siento yo es lo mismo que sentiste tú cuando te enteraste que eras Harry Potter?

—Es como no saber quién eres, es como tratar de llenar espacios que no existen, estar en el limbo. Querer dar una oportunidad a tu familia pero no poder hacerlo sin saber por qué, simplemente no poder hacerlo. Saber que hay magia dentro de ti, que eres especial, que tu identidad fue robada, que no eres la persona que siempre creíste.

—Yo soy Lizzy—susurró despacio, sus manos volvieron encontrarse. —No quiero ser Ginny, —él la soltó para después acuciar su mejilla.

—Un nombre no cambia nada, sigues siendo sólo tú y sólo lo que quieres ser. —Ella suspiró.

—Para ti fue difícil, sí, pero Lily y James te ayudaron mucho, yo no creo poder, chocó con Molly por cada pequeña cosa, ¿Lily te sugirió llamarla mamá?—Harry se removió incómodo y su mano acaricio su mentón.

—Jamás lo ha hecho, —Lizzy suspiró.

—Molly no entiende, creo que se siente culpable porque en aquella casa no hay nada que muestre que alguna vez existí pero a mí eso no me importa, de verdad que no, no le guardo rencor y no tengo derecho a tenerlo, pero no soporto que ella trate de actuar como mi madre.

—Lizzy…—ella negó.

—Me siento tan incómoda, tan restringida y apenas va un maldito día, William, ¿Qué sucederá en una semana o cuando yo tenga que volver a clases?—al instante frunció las cejas—¿Qué pasara cuando yo quiera volver a mi antigua vida?

—Lo siento, no creo que vuelva a ser de la misma manera—ella cerró los ojos, Harry suspiró.

—Grita.

—¿Qué?

—Que grites Lizzy, saca todo lo que sientes—ella se alejó un poco soltando su mano en el proceso.

—No puedo…

—¿Por qué? Sólo tienes que llenar tus pulmones de aire y soltar todo lo que estas guardando—ella se removió incomoda, pero Harry no le dio tiempo a pensar, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo dejando a Lizzy un poco crispada, pero obsérvalo le dio fuerza y terminó por gritar, un grito pequeño al principio que terminó por tomar fuerza.

Al terminar aquel grito siguió otro que se escuchó en todo su alrededor y que retumbo en su alma, se sintió liberada al instante y en un acto de locura total corrió hacia el lago y con un clavado se sumergió en la fría agua.

Harry la observó con los ojos abiertos, pero la risa de Ginny al salir a la superficie rebotó sobre él y riendo se desprendió de su camisa y sus pantalones, entonces corrió hacia el lago y terminó dando un gran salto.

Cuando salió del agua Ginny ya se encontraba sobre él y trataba de ahogarlo, pero siendo listo, Harry pronto terminó tomando ventaja, ella rió con gusto.

—¡Te reto!—vociferó quitándose la playera, después la hizo bola y la aventó hacia la parte en donde estaba la ropa de Harry, entonces comenzó a nadar, Harry pronto le siguió.

La carrera no duro mucho, ella se detuvo cuando casi llegaron a la orilla y él la atrapo en un abrazo, juntos en el agua por primera vez se sintieron solos y únicos.

Sus cuerpos chocando y el calor que irradiaban convergiendo, uniéndose. Pronto Ginny terminó buscando la boca de Harry y con prisa casi devastadora comenzaron a besarse. Las manos de él viajaron hacia la estrecha cintura y las manos de ella se acomodaron en donde mejor estaban, el húmedo y rebelde cabello azabache.

Se separaron hasta que la respiración comenzó a fallar pero no se soltaron, Harry atacó su cuello femenino y pecoso y dejando un camión de besos llegó a sus labios, mordió entonces el labio inferior haciendo que Ginny suspirara con fuerza, ambos volvieron a besarse al instante, sus lenguas se encontraron y bailaron juntas.

Las manos de Harry acariciaron en suave estomago haciendo extrañas figuras y las piernas de ella se enredaron en la cintura del adolescente.

—¡Harry, Ginny!

—¡Chicos!

—¡Ginny!—al tercer grito ambos se separaron, las respiraciones irregulares y la nube en donde se encontraban tardo en desaparecer, momento en el que ninguno dijo nada.

—¡Harry!

—Es Lily—susurró alejando un poco de ella, Lizzy asintió.

—Parece que nos han venido a buscar—él rodó los ojos.

—Gracias capitán obvia—ella bufó.

—Estúpido, —susurró antes de soltar una risita y lanzarle un chapoteo de agua, él rió.

—Yo te amo.

—Yo también, pero eres estúpido.

—¡Chicos!—Harry suspiró con fuerza, después se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Acá estamos!—vociferó negando—vamos, hay que llegar a la orilla.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos alcanzo a salir antes de que el pequeño espacio que minutos antes sólo les había pertenecido a ellos comenzará a llenarse de sus conocidos familiares, estaban los hermanos y padres de Lizzy y también la familia de William.

—Dios mío, Harry—vociferó Lily al observarlos, parecía realmente preocupada. —Los escuchamos gritar a ambos y por un momento pensamos que… lo importante es que están bien.

Él se removió incómodo, aun mojado y con frio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que negar, la mirada incrédula de los hermanos de Lizzy y sus ceños fruncidos no eran nada comparado con la mirada furiosa de Molly o la sonrisa burlona de James.

El problema era que Ginny a pesar de tener aun los pantalones y la ropa interior se había desprendido de su blusa minutos antes y él quien aún se protegía en el agua, no usaba más que unos sencillos bóxer.

—lo siento—susurró aun sin salir del agua y teniendo en cuenta que él tendría que pasarle la blusa a la pelirroja quien sonreía nerviosa. —Sólo gritamos porque… en realidad sólo fue porque sí, lo lamentamos—la pelirroja asintió y Lily caminó unos pasos más cerca del agua.

—Hace mucho frio, realmente podrían enfermarse, ¿Por qué no salen del agua?—él bufó y buscó con la mirada a Aura quien rodó los ojos.

—¿Ahora te vas a hacer el pudoroso?—cuestionó sin importarle recibir tantas miradas sorprendidas.

—¿Podrías callarte?—ella negó.

—No, —y con eso caminó hacia la pila de ropa y tomando el pantalón lo aventó hacia Harry, quien sabiendo lo incomoda que resultaba la situación observó nervioso a Lily, pero ella ahora parecía sospechosa y observaba a su hijo a la pelirroja con una mueca.

Nadie se movía, ni siquiera parecían preocupados con el hecho de que los adolescentes necesitaban intimidad, así que Harry harto de la espera suspiró y respirando con fuerza aun sosteniendo los pantalones por encima de su cabeza, caminó hasta estar detrás de unos matorrales y sin más salió del agua para ponerse al instante los pantalones, nervioso volvió a encarar a su audiencia y con el torso desnudo se sacudió el agua del pelo, rogando porque los pantalones no se mojaran mucho.

—eres tan paliducho Willy—soltó Aura con una sonrisa, claramente nada incomoda, él la observó con enojo.

—Vaya gracias, —susurró antes de caminar hacia el bulto de ropa y tomar su camisa que se puso al instante respirando con fuerza cuando se sintió seguro.

—Si tenías planeado nadar, nos hubieras informado a Tim y mí, nos hubiera encantado acompañarlos, ¿a qué sí Tim?—él niño asintió, pero él ya no pudo contestar, Lily había configurado una toalla y se había acercado para dársela, él la tomó agradecido.

—Gracias, y de nuevo lo sentimos mucho—ella asintió con los labios apretados.

—Por supuesto aunque también nosotros reaccionamos exageradamente—después dirigió su mirada a Ginny y a la blusa aun tirada en el pasto. —Será mejor que nos vayamos James, Lizzy necesita salir del agua—su esposo le siguió con una sonrisa, llevándose consigo a los gemelos, Aura rodó los ojos a los hermanos quienes no se habían movidos.

—¿Están conscientes de que ella es hermana verdad? Sería realmente sucio que esperen verla en paños menores—Bill en seguida se sonrojo furiosamente, Harry se pegó con la palma de la mano y Aura rió con gusto.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No me hagas repetirlo Billy—él frunció el ceño.

—me llamó Bill…—pero no pudo continuar, el comentario de Aura había hecho que los hermanos se alejaran casi al instante y Charly con un suspiró había tomado a su hermano, la única que no se movió fue Molly quien dirigió una mirada audaz al adolescentes.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?—él frunció el ceño al notar el tono acido de la mujer.

—Estábamos nadando…—Molly negó con fuerza, Aura pareció curiosa con la mujer.

—¿Nadando sin ropa?—él azabache frunció el ceño, claramente no dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el tono acido de la mujer.

—Bueno, lo último que supe fue que la gente se quitaba la ropa común cuando nadaba—Molly respiró con fuerza.

—Escucha Harry, yo te he llegado a apreciar mucho, pero debes entender que Ginny es una dama y no voy a permitir que ustedes dos…—negó con fuerza.

—Bueno, eso es tan arcaico señora Weasley—murmuró Aura quien se agachó para recoger la blusa.

—Será mejor que esperes a Ginny con los demás—advirtió dando un paso adelante, claramente tratando de tapar a su hija, pero Harry algo enojado no se movió y Lizzy que había escuchado parte de la conversación salió del agua apenas lo suficiente antes de que Aura le diera su blusa, la cual en seguida se puso, sin embargó no dirigió una sola mirada a Molly, ella no pareció darse cuenta.

—Podrías haberte enfermado Ginevra…

—Soy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones, si me enfermó será problema mío, —susurró haciendo que la pelirroja madre en seguida empalideciera, acostumbrada como estaba a que ninguno de sus hijos la retara. —Dame tu toalla William, tengo frio—él no lo dudo un segundo y le pasó la toalla a la pelirroja, quien en seguida se envolvió en ella. —Ya no soy una niña Molly, puedes dejar de preocuparte acerca de lo que hago o no con mi novio—la pelirroja madre adquirió una mirada furiosa.

—¡Claramente sigues siendo alguien infantil si eres capaz de actuar de esta manera! Mira Ginny, yo no sé qué educación hayas recibido pero…

—No se atreva a cuestionar mi educación—la interrumpió con una mirada acida, Aura fiel espectadora de aquel duro intercambio, negó con la cabeza; Molly no conocía a Lizzy, no sabía cómo tratarla.

—Lizzy…

—La cuestiono porque no parece correcta, lo que… es tía tuya no debe estar muy…—interrumpió Molly a Harry, quien en seguida perdió el color, muy al contrario de Lizzy quien adquirió un sonrojo total.

—Mi tía es el mejor sustituto de madre que pude haber tenido—susurró con voz acida, —no se atreva a insultarla de esa manera frente a mi presencia—Molly también adquirió una tonalidad roja.

—Tal vez sí…

—Tal vez sí nada, yo no tengo por qué estar soportando esto. Es todo, me voy—el seguida la pelirroja madre perdió el color, su mirada se tornó acuosa.

—¿Qué?

—Que me voy Molly, muchas gracias por todo pero es obvio que usted y yo no congeniamos—susurró dándose la vuelta y a paso seguro se dirigió hacia la madriguera, Molly la observó irse sin poder hacer nada, aunque no fue necesario, Harry ya había corrido detrás de ella y ambos parecían tener un fuerte intercambio de palabras.

—Honestamente señora Weasley…—susurró Aura, llamando la atención de la mujer—usted no puede cambiar a Lizzy, ¿Por qué se empeña? Realmente, cualquier otra persona en su situación se preocuparía más por conocerla tal y como es en vez de tratar de hacerla tal y como usted quiera que sea.

*"""*

Sorprendentemente cuando Molly llego a la madriguera, no se encontró envuelta en un gran drama con su familia, nadie siquiera pareció darse cuenta del duro intercambio que había tenido con su hija, así que nadie lucio preocupado cuando la mirada inquietada de Molly buscó a Ginny esperando verla cerca de la puerta con maleta en mano, lista para irse, pero encontrándose en cambio con una Ginny cómodamente sentada en una de sus viejas sillas sin hacer nada más que platicar con George.

No había maletas, ni siquiera lucia enojada o inquieta, mantenía una sonrisa cortes en su rostro y bromeaba con su hijo quien había comenzado a hablar sobre alguna de sus travesuras llamando la atención de la pequeña Aura quien se acercó con una mirada curiosa.

Nadie lucia preocupado o extrañado, y Molly casi pudo palpar la normalidad en cada uno de sus miembros, desde Arthur que intercambiaba unas palabras con James, hasta Harry que mantenía una charla por lo bajo con Ron.

Sin embargo, algo le hizo no poder relajarse cuando se adentró en aquel ambiente y comenzó a repartir pastel para la ocasión, sabía que algo aún no estaba bien. Las palabras de Ginny quemaban en su alma, en especial porque muy dentro de sí sabía que tenía toda la razón en molestarse.

Molly había querido verla como una niña y desgraciadamente ella ya no lo era más. Albus Dumbledore había llegado aquel día durante la mañana, antes de que Arthur se fuera y Ginny y Ron despertaran y juntos había hablado acerca de lo más conveniente para la pelirroja.

Al final había sido muy obvia la conclusión, _Ya-sabes-quien_ ganaba poder a cada segundo desde las sombras y con ayuda de sus mortifagos más leales, si se descubría que una de las bebés del ataque que posteriormente había sembrado más pánico; estaba viva, ellos harían todo lo que estaba en sus manos para asesinarla y demostrar que ninguno se salvaba.

Así que por ahora habían acordado que era mejor mantener su verdadera identidad en secreto y hacerla pasar por una prima lejana por parte suya porque los Weasley hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían ninguna bruja entre su estirpe.

Había sido el plan de acción más sencillo y Dumbledore se había ido aseverando una rápida suplantación de identidades que les servirían para todo el papeleo oficial que Ginny necesitaría en un futuro, porque después de todo ella era una bruja y necesitaba ser educada.

A Molly la idea le había gustado poco, en especial porque su hija empezaría desde cero y cuando lograra una educación mágica completa, ya sería bastante mayor. Pero ahora la idea no le parecía tan mala; Ginny era prácticamente una mujer que en cualquier momento podría tomar sus cosas y decirle adiós, mantenerla ocupada aseguraría que Molly pasaría más tiempo con ella.

Y ahora era justo lo que necesitaba. Quería conocerla, pero no sabía cómo. Su pelea acerca de su educación sólo había sido la gota final para derramar el vaso, Molly sabía que las cosas no iban bien, que Ginny parecía inquieta e incómoda acerca de ella y que era reacia a llamarla mamá.

Molly se había dado cuenta de todas esas cosas, no era ciega. Pero tampoco tenía mucha idea de cómo tratar a una muchacha de la cual no sabía nada y que resultaba de una forma casi perversa, ser todo lo contrario a lo que ella le hubiese enseñado de haberse criado a su lado.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que los Potter se fueron y poco después sus hijos mayores, que Ginny por fin se dignó a hablar con ella. Había mantenido un semblante tranquilo y apenas y se había despedido de los Potter quienes se habían ido en un remolino confuso de adioses incomodos, en especial por parte de Harry quien aún parecía bastante enojado con ella y que apenas y había murmurado algo con Ginny antes de irse, no había habido despedida incomoda y eso había sido relajante para todos al no tener que ver un espectáculo de ese tipo.

—No creas que he olvidado todo lo que me dijiste Molly—la pelirroja tragó en seco y apretó con fuerza los labios, claramente acallando los regaños por la forma en la que su hija se había referido a ella. Ron que hasta el momento había estado atacando las sobras de pastel dirigió una mirada nerviosa a ambas mujeres, murmuró algo que nadie entendió y se fue hacia su cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Ninguna de las dos le prestó la mínima atención.

—Hace un momento e incluso aun ahora, yo estaba decidida a irme pero William me dijo algunas palabras y terminé por aceptar que una salida a mitad de tu reunión familiar sería demasiado trágica—respiró con fuerza, —eso no significa que aun piense en quedarme aquí.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes irte. Aun eres menor de edad—Molly parecía no entender que Ginny no era más una niña y que acostumbrada como estaba a ser tratada como una adulta, lo peor que podría hacer sería justificarse con su edad.

—legalmente estoy emancipada por las leyes muggles.

—Ginny, las leyes muggles pierden cabida en el mundo mágico, aquí eres aún menor de edad—ella frunció ambas cejas, después se pasó una mano por la frente.

—No estamos llegando a ningún lado, tú tienes tus opiniones y son válidas, yo tengo las mías y también son válidas, lamentablemente a nosotras no nos une nada Molly—aquello fue como un balde de agua fría sobre la mujer.

—Eres mi hija, nos une una historia—la joven suspiró con arrepentimiento al notar lo lastimada que sonó aquella frase.

—Una historia que no conozco y no quiero—susurró removiéndose incomoda, —no lo tomes a mal, sé que soy una Weasley, sé que viví en una mentira prácticamente toda mi vida, sé que cualquiera en mi lugar comenzaría una nueva vida. Pero me gusta la vida que tengo, me gusta ser Lizzy y ser muggle, me gusta ir a la escuela y ganar mi propio dinero.

—No tienes por qué hacer nada de eso, no deberías trabajar, no deberías vivir sola ni hacerte de comer a ti misma, eso… eso está mal.

—Por supuesto que no—se defendió la pelirroja, estaba comenzando a perder los estribos y necesitaba aclarar algunos cuantos puntos con Molly, —no soy la persona que tú quieres que sea Molly, tengo mis propios fantasmas y mis propias responsabilidades. Escucha, no estamos llegando a ningún lado, pero te propongo un trato—la pelirroja madre apretó con fuerza los labios, después suspiró.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—Yo me quedo aquí, dejo de pensar en irme, incluso haré mi parte para que esto funcione, trataré de conocerles a todos y de formar parte de esto… pero a cambio pido que dejes de sermonearme, si quieres conocerme no debes tratar de cambiarme, mi pasado no va a cambiar y todo lo que soy a causa de este, tampoco—respiró con fuerza, —hay más cosas que quiero decir, pero supongo que cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él.

Concluyó esperando la respuesta de Molly quien la observó con aquellos ojos tan parecidos, era un buen trato, ella ganaba mucho más de lo que perdía. Pero sabía que sería muy difícil lograr quedarse callada, sin embargo era la mejor opción.

—Está bien—dijo al fin asintiendo, Ginny asintió de regreso y ambas se observaron profundamente.

—William tiene razón, ustedes son mi familia pero son tan diferentes a mí…—suspiró con fuerza, Molly la observó con profundidad.

—Tal vez no se note, pero todos queremos conocerte—ella frunció ambos labios.

—Tú no lo intentas Molly—después se obligó a respirar con fuerza—tal vez sería una persona completamente diferente de haber crecido contigo, pero no es así. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por mi cuenta y no tener que dar explicaciones de mis actos a nadie—Molly se removió incomoda.

Ella tenía razón, de haber crecido a su lado Ginny ahora sería una mujer más abierta, tal vez, y tenía que admitirlo, incluso menos independiente. Quería sentirse orgullosa pero su vena controladora no se lo permitía.

—Ahora sé que así eres—se removió incomoda—y me molesta Ginny, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, quiero que dejemos este tema por la paz—ella asintió de acuerdo, después se levantó.

—Estoy cansada.

—Por supuesto, ¿quieres que te suba un vaso de leche?

—No gracias—susurró antes de alejarse por las escaleras.

Pero, si quiera antes de que lograra llegar a su cuarto, Molly volvió a hablarle, ella volteó poco después curiosa y observó que la mujer le sonreía con cariño.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero Ginny, no sé cómo tratarte, pero no dudes ni por un segundo que te amo con todo el corazón.

La pelirroja tragó en seco y el nudo en la garganta creció más.

—Gracias…—susurró incomprendida, sorprendida y por qué no decir, algo extraña y feliz, después volvió a darse la vuelta.

Molly la observó irse y se prometió hacer que Ginny terminara por aceptar y por querer su familia, si era necesario hasta moriría en el intento, pero no se rendiría.

*"""*

_Ella cantaba alguna vieja balada, su voz era dulce y melodiosa y sus caderas se movían al son de la música imaginaria, su cabello largo y rubio caía en tirabuzones por toda su espalda y los ojos azules como mar escondían un brillo feliz, era una mujer hermosa, nadie podía ser indiferente a ella, había algo que hacía que llamara la atención sin necesidad de hacer nada. _

_Traía un sencillo vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y se apretaba en su cintura, no llevaba zapatos por los que sus pies se movían a su propio y acompasado ritmo. Su mano asía un pañuelo que con movimientos circulares trataba de dejar totalmente limpia la mesa de madera circular y llena de dibujos pegados a su alrededor. _

_Vivía su propio hechizo, estaba perdida en su mundo. _

—_¿Harry?—por un momento el hechizo se rompió y la mujer que segundos atrás cantaba y bailaba con su propia música imaginaria ahora dirigía la vista a la puerta. —Querido, ¿te pasó algo? Creí que estabas con tu hermano. _

_Por un momento pareció que habló al aire hasta que una pequeña figura salió de un escondrijo cerca de la puerta, parecía nervioso cuando se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y trató de sonreír. _

—_No me ha pasado nada—murmuró con voz infantil, un hoyuelo se formó en su mejilla derecha antes de que bajara la vista, no parecía tener más de siete años y por la sonrisa que la mujer le regaló, era obvio que pensaba que era un niño adorable. _

—_Pero entonces, ¿quieres decirme algo?—él niño soltó el aire que contenía y luego volvió a sonreírle a la bonita mujer. _

—_Venía por un vaso de agua—informó en tono confidencial—pero entonces te escuché cantar y después te observé bailar… ¡luces muy bonita así, mamá!—la mujer sonrío enternecida, después se acercó hacia un pequeña lacena y sacó un vaso de plástico con dibujos animados que posteriormente llenó de agua pura. Fue entonces cuando se acercó al niño y le tendió el vaso, él lo tomó agradecida y ella acarició su enmarañado cabello negro. _

—_Tu padre sigue diciéndome que necesitas un corte—informó con voz confidencial mientras el niño tomaba agua—pero yo sigo pensando que así eres muy guapo. _

—_Gracias—dijo cuándo se terminó el líquido, dejo el vaso a un lado y sonrío a su madre. —¿Crees que algún día pueda lucir como tú mamá?—la aludida frunció el ceño, claramente confundida. _

—_No entiendo Harry…_

—_Yo quiero ser como tú—dijo seguro, —me gusta cuando cantas y bailas, parece que todo se iluminara—la mujer sonrió antes de besar sus cabellos. _

—_Algún día—informó acercándose a su oído—tú harás grandes cosas, mucho más grandes que sólo bailar o cantar y todos se giraran a verte, tendrás tu propia luz—él niño sonrió confundido, no entendiendo del todo aquella frase. _

—_Sí…—murmuró curioso, después chasqueó la lengua. —¿Crees que Matt también hará cosas grandes?—su madre asintió segura. _

—_Por supuesto, aunque deberás ayudarlo, creo que se perderá en el camino—Harry asintió extrañado, pero su madre ya se había alejado de él y ahora la observaba con una sonrisa maternal. —¿Quieres bailar conmigo?—murmuró estirando su mano hacia el pequeño, que lucio confundido. _

—_Pero no hay música… _

—_Nosotros haremos la música—Harry rió antes de tomar la mano de su madre, traía los zapatos llenos de tierra y las gafas un poquito grandes para él ya se había ladeado en su cara, pero no pareció preocupado cuando su madre tomó su otra mano y ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas por la cocina. _

_Las risas de ambos se confundieron, ella había comenzado a tararear y Harry trataba de seguir algún paso de jazz que no conocía y no sabía…_

De repente todo se cerró, Sirius lo sintió al instante, la mente de Harry se había puesto completamente negra, negándole más recuerdos y una fuerza contradictoria lo instaba a abandonar el lugar.

Quiso aferrarse y volver a perderse en los recuerdos, pero aquella fuerza contrarrestó y sorprendió se vio expulsado. Había dejado de estar dentro de Harry, ahora volvía a observar las paredes impersonales de la habitación de entrenamiento.

Él adolescente en cuestión se encontraba a unos pasos de él, respirando con agitación, se veía agotado, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su cabelló apuntaba a todas direcciones, Sirius no dijo nada, aun se encontraba perdido en aquel recuerdo que no le pertenecía.

Fue Harry el primero en hacer algún movimiento, dejo de observar el suelo y se pasó la manga de la chamarra sobre los ojos, que en algún momento de la historia se habían vuelto acuosos y repletos de emoción contenida.

—Eso fue demasiado, Sirius—susurró con voz ronca, justo después se dejó caer sobre la silla más cercana, su padrino lo observó sin emitir juicio. —¿Querías ponerme en una situación borde? Porque lo has logrado.

—¿Ella era tú madre?—Harry volvió a desviar la vista. Hacia cosa de días que a Sirius se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea de enseñarle oclumacia, aseverando que le serviría de mucho, y por largas y cansadas sesiones se había dedicado a observar los recuerdos menos profundos de Harry, muchos de ellos incluían a la pelirroja, algunos trataban sobre sus distintos trabajos, incluso había visto como se peleaba en una riña muggle.

Pero Harry parecía no mejorar, no lograba concentrarse y a lo mucho sólo había logrado en Sirius alguna suerte de incomodidad que no había impedido que siguiera viendo sus recuerdos, hasta ahora.

Los recuerdos de sus padres los mantenía bien escondidos, quizá porque siempre le causaban una profunda añoranza, más cuando se trataba de su madre a quien había tenido por menos tiempo, Sirius había utilizado una muy buena táctica al infundir en Harry emociones arraigadas que lo habían hecho concentrarse lo suficiente como para lograr expulsarlo de su mente.

—¿Ella era Aura, Harry?—cuestionó de nuevo, aun confundido. Él apreciaba la belleza fémina, y no podía negar que la madre adoptiva de Harry había sido una mujer de extrema belleza.

—Ella era mi madre—dijo al fin, encontrándose con sus ojos—no debiste ver eso.

—Era muy bonita—susurró haciendo caso omiso al último comentario del adolescente, él frunció el ceño.

—Era mucho más que eso.

—Por supuesto, no puedo negarlo, Harry—tomó aire llenando sus pulmones por completo, después lo soltó poco a poco—me cuesta decirlo pero creo que tuviste una madre fantástica. —Harry frunció el ceño al notar el tono amargo que utilizo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque Aura parece que fue una madre fantástica—después tragó en seco y se apoyó en la pared más cercana—y Lily tampoco se queda atrás, no se pueden comparar pero la pelirroja daría la vida por ti si se lo pidieran… yo no tuve la misma suerte que tú, mi madre jamás llegó a quererme el diez por ciento de lo que a ti te quisieron y quieren —Harry se removió incomodo, por lo que había logrado entender, Sirius no había tenido una vida familiar fácil.

—Tal vez ella sólo no sabía cómo demostrarlo—su padrino negó amargamente.

—No, para ella siempre fue más importante el prestigio y la sangre—después se mordió el labio con fuerza—No creo que deberías de tener miedo de querer a Lily como una madre, no tienen comparación—Harry se mordió con fuerza el labio.

—Yo jamás he dicho nada de nada.

—¿Se te olvida que he hurgado en tu mente? No tienes que mentir, te lo digo de verdad. Ambas están al mismo nivel pero en un lugar totalmente diferente, Lily es aguerrida y fuerte, Merlín que es más fuerte que haya conocido. No deberías temer porque Aura no será remplazada jamás, he visto tus recuerdos y te aseguro que nadie podrá llenar su lugar.

—Me confundes Sirius—susurró tragando en seco.

—Es fácil, Lily es maravillosa, Aura también lo fue. Ambas poseen su propia fuerza interior, ambas te quieren, pero creo que nadie jamás lo hará de la forma en la que lo hace Lily o James en dado caso—Harry suspiró con fuerza.

—No tengo muchas ganas de hablar de esto ahora.

—Entiendo que recordar aquel momento de tu niñez te hiciera sentir extraño e incómodo, pero piénsalo—después se guardó la varita que aun sostenía en su mano—de todos modos, tienes razón. Lo mejor será que bajemos ya, James prometió venir por ti y llevarte a algún café muggle. Creo que esta celoso porque pasas mucho tiempo conmigo.

—¿En serio?

—No le digas que yo te dije—susurró para después abrir la puerta—divierte con él, ¿está bien?—el azabache asintió siguiéndole por el pasillo.

*"""*

James observó a su hijo con una ceja alzada, parecía preocupado y hastiado, incluso levemente cansado, aunque no se explicaba el por qué, Sirius podía ser brusco, incluso cansino, pero hasta donde él sabía, padrino y ahijado no hacían más que perder el tiempo con la compañía del otro.

Podía imaginarse que hablaban mucho, incluso que rompían cosas, porque lo que más le divertía a Sirius era destruir los adornos de su casa; pero no hallaba algún tema de conversación capaz de poner a su hijo de aquella manera.

Se sentía malogrado con Harry y con la frustrada relación que parecía no avanzar, porque mientras Sirius daba cinco pasos y estrechaba su relación con Harry, él daba apenas medio paso. Y aquello en cierta manera lo tenía celoso, algo que lo hacía sentir culpable pero que no podía evitar, después de todo él era su padre, era quien lo había encontrado, quien le había abrazado con tanta fuerza y amor y quien había llorado amargamente su perdida.

El problema no era que su relación fuese fría, Harry había adquirido el hábito de acercarse y cuestionarle acerca de la historia mágica de la que se había declarado un estudioso y James gustoso había tenido largas charlas a su lado, eso les había unido más. Pero sabía que no lo suficiente, en especial cuando veía la manera casi secreta con la que se trataba su hijo con Sirius.

Tenía miedo y aquel miedo lo canalizaba en su carácter que había adquirido un toque arisco, Aura como era de esperar rápidamente se había dado cuenta y le había llamado "un poquito exagerado" tal vez sí lo era, pero ahora que observaba frente a sí a Harry y no tenía idea de cómo abordarlo, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que aún tenían que recorrer.

—¿Ocurrió algo antes de qué yo llegara por ti a la casa de Sirius?—su hijo frunció ambas cejas, después se removió incómodo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—e noto cansado, incluso hastiado—susurró cuando una adolescente de cabello rubio y labios rojos se acercó contoneando las caderas a su mesa y dejó dos capuchinos humeantes junto con un plato de pastelillos, su atención se desvió en Harry pero él no le prestó la mínima atención, poco después se fue levemente frustrada.

James no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—La mesera te coqueteó y tú pareces más inerte que una roca—Harry carraspeó antes de lanzar una mirada rápida a la joven, quien ahora atendía otra mesa.

—¿De verdad?—James asintió.

—Por supuesto—el azabache rodó los ojos.

—Realmente… no estoy idiota, Lizzy me hubiese matado de haber tenido alguna reacción reciproca—James sonrió, algo en su interior se expandió de felicidad.

—¿Lizzy es celosa?—Harry frunció el ceño.

—Menos que yo, creo. Pero no se queda callada ni esconde su enojo—Harry sonrió.

—Cuando Lily y yo comenzamos a salir, yo la celaba bastante, tanto que incluso amenacé a Sirius para que no se le acercara—no pudo evitar mostrarse nostálgico—pero entonces Lily se enteró y yo estuve todo un mes entero con el cabello fosforescente, eso calmó bastante mis celos—su hijo rió con ganas, parecía más relajado cuando tomó un poco de su capuchino y mordió un pastelillo.

—¿Te hechizó?

—Por supuesto, Lily siempre ha sido una mujer de armas tomar—él no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No lo parece.

—Aún no has hecho algo que la enoje lo suficiente como para sacar lo peor de su carácter, deberías sentirte agradecido—Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Me parece a mí o estas dramatizando un poco—James rió.

—Exageraciones tuyas—susurró antes de tomar del humeante líquido. —Me enteré de que ayer hablaste con Matt—Harry asintió despreocupado.

—En realidad más bien se dedicó a hablar sobre lo aburrido que estaba todo ahora que se encontraba solo, después me preguntó sobre un motor que estaba tratando de arreglar, en seguida me habló sobre su nueva gatita y por último, eso sí, me preguntó, cómo estábamos todos—James no pudo evitar reír, aunque en seguida se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Gatita?

—Se trata de su nueva conquista, pero ha tenido tantas que Aura y yo nos cansamos de aprendernos nombres así que a todas comenzamos a llamarlas así—James volvió a reír.

—¿Tu hermano entonces es hombre de muchas mujeres?—Harry asintió despreocupado.

—Pero aunque no lo creas es bastante exclusivo, casi todas las mujeres con las que se relaciones son en promedio, bastante bonitas y ricas. Él suele ocupar el papel del chico malo y todo eso que ellas tratan de cambiar, en fin, al final siempre termina dejándolas—James tragó con dificultad.

Aquella descripción no podía ser más compatible con las relaciones amorosas que Sirius había tenido durante un momento de su vida, cuando Harry aun habitaba en el vientre de Lily y él no era más que alguien joven.

La añoranza, pues, se había cernido como un manto negro sobre él. En aquellos momentos y aun con una guerra a sus espaldas nada parecía ir realmente mal, habían pensado que ganarían y que lo harían con su personalidad jovial y alegre totalmente intacta, pero al final no había sido así.

—¿Pasa algo?—cuestionó Harry al darse cuenta de la mirada perdida del hombre, quien negó suspirando.

—Recordaba, hubo un tiempo en donde Sirius fue igual en sus relaciones—el ceño de Harry se frunció.

—Es extraño y no quiero inmiscuirme en cosas que no me importan, pero Sirius no parece tener familia propia.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Un poco, supongo que cualquier hombre de su edad ya tendría a estas alturas alguna relación más o menos estable, incluso puede que hijos—James tragó en seco.

—A Sirius le gusta su soltería—informó relamiéndose los labios, después carraspeó. —¿Cómo te estas tomando lo de Lizzy? Me refiero a que hace mucho que ninguno de los dos habla—Harry asintió frunciendo el ceño.

—Es extraño, jamás estuvimos tan ajenos el uno al otro, pero lo entiendo, quiero decir, tiene que conocer a su familia—sus labios se curvaron en una mueca—y sé que es difícil porque Molly es…

—Lily me lo dijo, ella al contrario que tú, sí que se ha comunicado con Molly—dijo cuando su hijo no continuó—quiero decir, no está siendo nada fácil para ninguna de las dos.

—Molly es un poco controladora…

—Y Lizzy es muy independiente—continuó James—lo sé, lo he visto—Harry asintió sin saber cómo continuar.

—Ella jamás pareció necesitar más familia que su tía—susurró suspirando, James se acercó un poco, ambos habían formado un ambiente acogedor, estaban hablando sin pretensiones ni mentiras, simplemente como padre que aconseja y guía a su hijo— y ahora tiene un enorme y frondoso árbol genealógico, supongo que es demasiado para ella.

James lo observó curioso.

—¿Jamás conoció a su madre?—Harry negó entendiendo que se refería la hermana de Janeth.

—No, se supone que ella murió cuando Lizzy tenía apenas días de nacida—frunció levemente los labios—aunque hemos visto varias fotos de ella, Janeth las guarda con mucho aprecio.

James no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas, era todo tan extraño y a la vez tan sencillo con Lizzy y su historia, aunque sospechaba que la única que conocía la verdad era la misteriosa tía.

—¿Era parecida a Lizzy?—Harry negó con una risita.

—Ambas hermanas son muy diferentes, pero ella era pelirroja, aunque Janeth siempre decía que el desconocido padre de Lizzy había sido un pelirrojo irlandés—bufó molesto—todos lo creíamos, por supuesto.

—No deberías tomar represarías contra ella, después de todo se hizo cargo de Lizzy a pesar de no ser nada.

—Eso no lo sabemos, me refiero a que ella pudo o no haberlo sabido—James suspiró.

—Creo que ella lo sabe.

—Es un poco extraño—él le dio la razón asintiendo.

Hubo entre ambos un lapsus de silencio que disfrutaron, porque estar juntos les había sentado bien. A Harry porque el antiguo encuentro con Sirius se había esfumado en su cabeza y las palabras habían tomado otro significado, a James porque aquel encuentro demostraba que no todo parecía tan mal como él lo pensaba.

Después comenzaron a hablar sobre temas sin importancia, la nueva pelea que Aura y Zack habían sostenido, las gafas perdidas de Tim, el juego de ajedrez en donde James había perdido contra su rubia hermana…

Fue un encuentro ameno que ambos disfrutaron, sin comentarios agrios ni reproches, incluso pidieron una nueva tanda de pastelillos que llegó junto con la sugerente adolescente de labios rojos, James se divirtió de lo lindo provocando a su hijo hasta que este hastiado, le había llamado viejo infantil.

Entonces ambos habían comenzado a pelear porque James deseaba que se le respetara y Harry gustaba de reírse a su costa tanto como a su padre le gustaba hacerlo.

Al final, cuando ambos por fin abandonaron el local ya se había hecho de noche y una suave lluvia caía dejando una brisa refrescante, que ambos Potter disfrutaron. No desaparecieron en seguida, disfrutaron de la compañía del otro mojando un poco su ropa mientras ambos caminaban sobre las calles empedradas.

El mundo muggle era relativamente tranquilo para James, el peligro no era tan avasallador y era casi imposible que algo malo pudiese pasar, en primer lugar porque Voldemort atacaba las aldeas aislada y pequeña y en segundo lugar porque de ser así, durante la confusión él fácilmente podría desaparecerse junto con Harry.

Cuando James por fin encontró un pequeño callejón, jaló a Harry por el codo y lo insto a adentrarse al oscuro lugar, él lo siguió sin oponer resistencia, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando James no hizo ningún amago que significase que ambos desaparecerían, estaba oscuro peor sabía que lo estaba observando.

—Hace muchos años, cuando Sirius y yo aún éramos estudiantes y nos castigaban en partes opuestas del castillo, solíamos… comunicarnos a nuestra propia manera—susurró antes de acercar a la mano de Harry algo de tacto poroso, él lo tomó curioso. Tenía forma cuadrada y estaba mal envuelto en un papel rudo y común. —No lo veas hasta que sea más noche, cuando estés solo en tu habitación—él asintió a pesar de que su padre no lo notó. Entonces sí, volvió a tomarlo del codo y ambos desaparecieron al instante.

*"""*

Ginny lanzó su octavo suspiró de la noche y con hastió se restregó los ojos con ambas manos. La madriguera estaba totalmente silenciosa, extraño pero no tanto. Molly había estado todo el día en la huerta familiar y al final del día había estado tan cansada que a todos los había mandado a dormir temprano.

No era que ella se quejase, pero normalmente solía competir contra Aura para ver quién era la última en cerrar los ojos, y el insomnio le impedía caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Tal vez en otro momento se colaría la habitación de Ron, con quien había comenzado a tener una amistad más estrecha, él gustaba de humillarla en el ajedrez y ella de reírse a carcajadas cuando las cejas pelirrojas de su hermano terminaban totalmente chamuscadas al equivocarse en el Snap.

Pero Ron, a diferencia de ella, había estado ayudando a su madre y había terminado igual de cansado que ella, así que seguramente ya dormía a pierna suelta. Ginny hubiese querido ayudar, pero Arthur la había interceptado antes y ambos se habían perdido en una conversación acerca de los objetos muggles y de la colección de enchufes de la que se sentía tan orgulloso, Ginny sólo le daba gusto contestando sus preguntas y admirando sus comunes objetos, realmente no le llamaba mucho la atención algo con lo que ella ya había crecido.

Se removió incomoda en la cama y quedando de frente, tomó el espejo que hasta el momento se había mantenido a su lado. Tenía una firma a un costado en donde se podía leer: Sirius Black. Y a simple vista no parecía tener nada de mágico, pero James había llegado durante el almuerzo el día de ayer con la excusa vaga de querer ver a los gemelos, a pesar de que aquellos dos hacia mucho que se habían mudado a su propio departamento.

No se fue hasta que tuvo un momento a solas con ella y con aire misterioso le había entregado aquel objeto, diciéndole que no dejara que nadie lo viera y que cuidara de mantenerlo cerca de ella en las noches, tal vez un día simplemente podría darle una sorpresa.

Ella hubiese querido preguntar sobre William o Aura, pero Molly había llegado casi al instante y no se había separado de su lado, tal vez segura de que recibiría algún tipo de mensaje.

Obviamente no fue así y en cosa de minutos James tomó su capa y se fue, regalándole una sonrisa y un guiño travieso del que nadie se percató. La pelirroja al principio había pensado que el espejo tenía algún mensaje oculto, y le había preguntado a Ron si esconder un mensaje en algún objeto era posible con magia, él había dicho que sí y después le había hecho una pequeña demostración con su varita.

Ginny lo había observado atentamente, el movimiento de su muñeca y la contracción de sus labios, quería saber cómo hacerlo a pesar de que sabía que la magia aún estaba atrapada dentro de ella y honestamente, no creía que James fuese a dejarle un mensaje con tamaña dificultad para leer por alguien como ella.

De todos modos lo intento, fue durante la noche mientras Ron se duchaba, ella entró a su habitación y hayo su varita sobre la cama, había apuntado en una servilleta con un lápiz desgastado la palabra que Ron había utilizado y tomando el alargado palito, había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse.

Pero nada pasó, las palabras abandonaron su boca y su muñeca se movió con técnica propia. Su magia le falló y ella se sintió idiota, hasta que volvió a concentrarse y con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, murmuró el hechizo.

Su sorpresa se canalizo en un grito ahogado cuando el espejo se agrieto en uno de sus lados.

Después de eso abandonó la varita y se guardó el espejo, que por suerte no había sufrido más daños que aquella difusa grieta. Si se equivocó o no en el hechizo, decidió no preguntar nada ni buscar más ayuda, sabía que James no le dejaría una tarea tan imposible de cumplir para ella. Así que su segunda opción había sido creer el espejo era como el mágico que se encontraba en la casa de los Potter, pero por más que se observó, no obtuvo respuesta.

Sinceramente, creía que no tenía ningún uso y había sido o una irónica broma o una cruel broma.

Así que lo tomó en sus manos con furia reprimida y se observó utilizando la luz que recibía de su vela mágica, su reflejo le dio la bienvenida y ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Estaba más ojerosa y parecía retraía y hastiada, lucia cansada.

Sin embargo, todo aquello pasó a segundo plano cuando algo caliente invadió su mano. Por un momento se quedó impávida, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, el calor se extendió por su mano y ella notó que había empezado en las yemas de sus manos, las que ahora sostenía en pequeño espejo con una mueca pavorosa.

El extraño giro de acontecimientos no terminó allí, su reflejo se volvió difuso y acuoso, por un momento pensó que veía a través de un lago, su imagen había desaparecido y ahora se formaba algo totalmente diferente.

—¿Lizzy?—si no hubiese sido por el silencio casi sepulcral que vivía, hubiese creído que estaba imaginando voces, pero no había sido así. Había escuchado con claridad la voz de William llamándola.

Se aclaró la garganta y con contrariedad tomó aire.

—¿Lizzy?

Ahora sí, era obvio que no se trataba de ningún juego, era su voz.

—¿William?—susurró con la voz contenida de emoción, en el espejo ahora se había formado una figura que reconocería en cualquier parte. Él sonrió y ella lo notó, no pudo evitar corresponder a aquella sonrisa que tanto había extrañado.

—Soy yo—susurró aun sonriendo, después la observó con atención. —¿Tú también tienes un espejo?—ella tragó en seco.

—Me lo dio James ayer. — Susurró aun sorprendida; no había ningún mensaje, no se trataba de un criticador experto.

Era un vínculo, había otro espejo igual y ambos estaban conectados, como los teléfonos, sólo que mucho mejor. James no había jugado con ella, le había entregado uno de los mejores regalos que había tenido la suerte de tener.

—Él es muy inteligente—susurró el joven, obviamente divertido—cuando lo tomé y comenzaste a formarte en él, creí que alucinaba, no pensé que… eso. Esto es fantástico—ella soltó una risita cantarina.

—Yo también lo creo, pensé que sólo jugaba conmigo al decir que no me apartara de él en las noches.

—No debería infravalorarlo tanto—informó con una sonrisa, después frunció el ceño—aun estas despierta y luces cansada—ella rodó los ojos.

—Efectos colaterales, ¿cómo estás tú?

—No entiendo, ¿cuáles efectos?

—William, por favor. No quiero que nuestra primera plática después de tantos días tenga que ver con mi falta de sueño—el aludido bufó.

—Pero me preocupas, estas pálida—susurró preocupado—¿es Molly de nuevo?—ella se alzó despreocupadamente de hombros y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

—¿Estás solo?

—Sí, ¿tú?

—También—entonces se modio nerviosa el labio—es seguro pues decirte que aún no logró acoplarme. Molly trata de entenderme, pero ya sabes que a mí siempre me ha gustado hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, y a ella le gusta tener el control. En los últimos días he estado cien metros (por lo menos) alejada de la cocina, he aprendido a tejer, he cuidado de las gallinas y he cantado canciones sobre calderos de amor junto a Molly—William no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Calderos de amor?—ella rodó los ojos.

—sí, ya sabes. _Caldero, caldero de amor. Caí en tu trampa y de tus ingredientes una mezcla salvaje cree, vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí y aleja estos residuos de aquí_—el volvió a reír.

—¿Qué más haz hecho?

—He jugado con Ron, mucho. Y también me ha hablado sobre Hogwarts y sobre su ex novia, de la que tanto escapa ahora—Harry bufó.

—¿Te contó sobre sus antiguos amores?—ella asintió despreocupadamente.

—Quería consejo, no sabe cómo tratarla ahora después de que ambos compartieron muestras bacteriológicas por el musculo flexible de su cara—Harry frunció el ceño con una mueca, ella rió.

—Eso es un poco hipócrita de tu parte—en seguida la risa de Lizzy murió.

—Sí eso crees deberíamos dejar de besarnos, después de todo compartimos también microbios.

—Esto se está volviendo irrelevante—ella chasqueó la lengua.

—Tú empezaste…—susurró antes de negar—¿cómo está Aura?

—Muy bien—dijo al instante—se ha acoplado más que yo mismo, creo. Pero sigue peleando con Zack, todo el tiempo—ella soltó el aire contenido.

—La extraño mucho, ¿quién lo diría? Realmente me acostumbré a su presencia.

—Ella también te añora, no lo dice, pero yo lo sé, ha preguntado bastante por ti—Lizzy asintió en un suspiró.

—Al principio pensé que esto sería una constante batalla, pero ya me he acoplado a todos ellos. Bill aún me saca de quicio como nadie, prácticamente me trata como si fuese una niña y me habla acerca de lo que los chicos buscan en una adolescente como yo—rodó los ojos y Harry sonrió.

—Supongo que no le caigo bien—ella rió.

—No realmente, mucho menos cuando fuiste tú el culpable de que mis más oscuros deseos salieran a flote—él volvió a reír a carcajada limpia.

—¿Bill dijo eso?

—Algo así—asintió también sonriendo—me gusta tomarle el pelo y casi siempre termina avergonzado y hecho una furia por las cosas que le digo, aunque no me quejo de su esposa, es bastante vanidosa y tienen ese acento francés que me saca de quicio, además pelea mucho con Molly y eso es divertido—Harry asintió prestándole toda su atención, —también está Percy pero él ahorita no habla con nadie de la familia así que sólo lo he visto en fotos. Los gemelos creo que son los más irrelevantes entes que he conocido, la última vez que estuvieron aquí hicieron explotar el baño mientras Ron se duchaba y fue la cosa más divertida que he vivido—Harry tragó en seco aunque sonrió.

—¿Ellos también me odian?

—No lo creo, ya te dije que son entes extraños, simplemente me preguntaron si lo nuestro era serio, yo dije que sí y ellos me sonrieron, fin de la historia.

—Es bueno que te estés adecuando Lizzy—ella asintió con un suspiró.

—No hay más que pueda hacer, en realidad no son tan malos, pero todos ellos son apabullantes y a su modo piensan de forma individual y grupal, mantenerme escondida y protegida.

—Tú no quieres, ¿verdad?

—No, me parece una completa tontería—Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa con tu magia?

—Ron me dijo que algo harían. Y que si hacían ese algo yo tal vez podría ir a Hogwarts y aprender como una dulce niña de primer año—soltó un bufido—escuchó que Molly hablaba de eso con Arthur y él lucia emocionado cuando me lo dijo así que no quise decirle que a mí me parece una completa tontería.

—¿Aprender magia? Lizzy, no es tan malo. Yo lo estoy haciendo y…

—A ti te está enseñando Sirius, yo iría a una escuela con niños mágicos de once años mucho más entrenados que yo. Ya me imagino qué excusas pondrían: ella perdió la memoria, no recuerda nada; ella tenía padres tiranos que la dejaron sostener una varita mágica todos estos años… realmente, me parece algo vergonzoso.

Harry no pudo contradecirla, ella tenía razón.

—Sé que ellos no me dejaran volver, pero ya estuve investigando. Sé que a media hora de aquí hay un pueblo muggle, puedo tomar un bus allí. Sólo tendría que dejar una nota vaga, yo volvería a mi común escuela y esperaría la llegada de mi tía.

—¿Estas consiente de cuantos obstáculos tiene tu plan?—ella asintió rodando los ojos.

—Por supuesto, no soy ninguna idiota, necesitaría planear todo con más detalle, y aun así habrían muchas oportunidades de fallar, pero al menos haría un intento.

—En eso tienes razón—después tomó aire con fuerza—yo no voy a regresar—por un momento, Lizzy se quedó simplemente estupefacta, después entrecerró los ojos cansina.

—Ya lo esperaba—murmuró, —ellos tampoco te dejarían ir y tú no quieres irte.

—¿Es tan malo eso Lizzy?—ella negó.

—No, yo estoy aun tan encerrada en mi misma que no me veo como un ser mágico, sin embargo, tú ya eres parte de todo este mundo—él suspiró con fuerza.

—Está Voldemort también. —la pelirroja murmuró levemente aquel nombre.

—Todos aquí temen decirlo, lo llaman _ya sabes quién_. Aunque es estúpido. Quiero decir, si voy a morir al menos lo voy a hacer sintiendo como un igual o algo mucho más superior que un ser con un nombre tan ridículo—Harry bufó.

—Que Molly no te escuche.

—Dios no lo permita—rió con ganas— la última vez que hice un comentario acerca de lo ridículo que era el nombre, ella prácticamente me reprochó mi poca seriedad en estos temas delicados—Harry apretó levemente los labios.

—Todos le temen, él hizo muchas cosas malas y crueles—Ginny asintió con algo de pesadumbre.

—Lo sé, los hermanos gemelos de Molly murieron durante la guerra mágica—informó con voz queda—ella no habla mucho de ellos, pero eso verdaderamente la marcó—el azabache no pudo evitar estremecerse, pensar que en algún momento él tendría que encontrarse en una situación tal en la que su vida pendiera de un hilo en tensión, le llenaba de nerviosismo.

—He estadlo vigilando de cerca a James, sus llegadas a casa han sido igual de tarde, y cuando llega parece cansado y abrumado—después achicó levemente los ojos—hay un periódico mágico, creo que es el único que todos leen y creen, lo que personalmente se me hace algo muy monopólico… en fin, ni Lily ni James me han dejado leerlo, pero Aura pudo hacerse de un viejo ejemplar hace unos cuantos días…

—¿Qué decía?—susurró la muchacha cuando él no continuó.

—Prácticamente tildan a Dumbledore de loco, lo acusan de perder la cabeza y se habla de una destitución de todos sus cargos—la pelirroja tragó en seco, aquello parecía simplemente catastrófico—y no sólo eso, hay una pequeña mención a algunos ataques aislados en pueblos muggles, que se piensa, pueden venir de algún loco partidario de Dumbledore que quiera sembrar pavor; se aconseja a los magos de no temer, se dice que el ministerio no ha estado mejor y se alaba cual Dios a Fudge, que es el ministro de magia.

—Yo… las cosas parecen estar tan mal, ¿te das cuenta, William? No tienen mucho más protegidos del mundo exterior de lo que pensábamos—Harry asintió, dándole la razón.

—Aura ha tratado de escabullir más ejemplares, pero por ahora es imposible—suspiró.

—Puedo intentar serte de ayuda—la mirada de la pelirroja fue segura—he visto a Arthur leer el periódico cada mañana y después dejarlo olvidado sobre la mesa, Molly lo junta todo porque le sirven para otras cosas—los ojos del azabache brillaron.

—¿Y crees que puedas hacerte de algunos ejemplares?—ella asintió.

—Tiene tantos que no creo que se dé cuenta, aun así creo que tengo que ser sigilosa—el azabache asintió.

Sin embargo, la plática no dio para más a pesar de que ambos tenían tantas cosas que contarse, alguien tocó la puerta de Harry y desde el otro lado se escuchó la tranquila voz de Lily, Harry cortó en el acto prometiendo un contacto rápido.

*"""*

Los días sin embargo, pasaron para ambos jóvenes a una lenta velocidad, James había hablado al día siguiente con Harry y le había aclarado que la única manera de que el espejo funcionaria de ahora en adelante era decir el nombre de la pelirroja.

Él anteriormente había puesto un hechizo para que ambos espejos conectaran cuando los adolescentes estuvieran tocándolos, pero su mecanismo no funcionaba así y Harry lo entendió.

Se comunicó con ella pocas veces, en especial porque también se encontraba ocupada con toda su enorme familia y Molly insistía en que aprendiera a tejer antes de que las vacaciones terminaran. Los planes de escape de ella no habían cambiado, guardaba algo de dinero muggle con sumo cuidado y había aprendido a reconocer el camino que tendría que seguir, no creía que fuese tan difícil.

Harry por otro lado, había comenzado a avanzar en todas sus clases, por increíble que parezca, aun nadie descubría su engaño y Sirius había jurado que no lo harían, no sólo eso, Harry había aprendido a camuflar los viejos libros que Black le prestaba, lectura que aunque al principio le había resultado pesada, ahora le resultaba fascinante.

Había tenido que recurrir a Aura para el truco, ella como fiel lectora conocía varios títulos muggles que Harry había aceptado agradecido y los libros de mágica ahora podían pasar por novelas muggles.

Hasta ahora, había leído varios libros de Sherlock Holmes y Lily feliz del pasatiempo de su hijo, se había ocupado de tener largas charlas acerca de los libros, lo que sería difícil de no ser porque había escuchado prácticamente desde siempre a Aura hablar sobre aquellos libros y conocía sus historia, no a fondo pero si lo elemental que se complementaba con lo que niña le informaba de vez en cuando, algún dato o nombre que sólo alguien que había leído los libros podría saber.

En realidad, los problemas empezaron poco después, cuando Lily y James lo llevaron aparte porque necesitaban hablar con él y dejando a los niños con un divertido Sirius, se acomodaron en la cocina.

Harry estaba ciertamente curioso, no creía que fuese algo tan malo, pero necesariamente se trataba de un tema peliagudo si ambos padres necesitaban hablarlo en privado, así que se preparó para lo peor.

Ciertamente la noticia que le dieron no fue mala, pero eso sería viéndolo en perspectiva, la verdad es que Harry lucio aterrado por unos minutos.

Faltaban dos días para el primero de septiembre y con ello, el fin de las vacaciones.

*""""*

**¡Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo es tal vez algo corto a lo que estoy acostumbrada a actualizar, y es un capítulo de transición más que nada porque es un poquito de la vida de Ginny y un poquito de la de Harry. **

**Estoy tratando de tomar un ritmo de actualización, ya salí de vacaciones así que puede que siga actualizando cada semana, aunque no se los aseguro porque todo este mes aún voy a estar ocupada por cosas de la escuela, vamos que no voy a descansar mucho. Pero bueno… muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. **

**Esta vez no voy a contestar reviews porque realmente tengo prisa, pero no quería actualizar hasta la noche que es cuando más o menos voy a llegar, así que sí, cualquier duda, opinión o critica déjenmelo en un nuevo review y los contesto en el siguiente capítulo. **

**8D **


End file.
